Ames soeurs
by haniPyanfar
Summary: Harry et Draco se "rencontrent" après la bataille dans d'étranges circonstances ...
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : Ames sœurs.**

Auteur : haniPyanfar

Pairing : Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy, what else ?

Rating : T

Disclaming : Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à Madame J.K.R. Le combat ci-dessous entre les Bons et les Méchants est à moi.

Chaque année, des fanatiques refont Austerlitz et Waterloo à leur guise. Pourquoi ne pourrions-nous pas, nous aussi, recomposer la bataille de Poudlard à notre convenance si l'originale nous a décus ?

- - - -

**Parc de Poudlard, le jour de la grande bataille. **

« AVADA KEDAVRA ! »

Le sortilège mortel est prononcé avec force par plusieurs voix en même temps et des corps tombent. Mais deux traits de lumière verte se percutent à mi-course, provoquant une boule de feu éblouissante qui jaillit vers le ciel, illuminant tout le parc jusqu'à la Forêt Interdite.

Il y a une terrible explosion. Un souffle puissant, irrésistible, rayonne en un double cercle concentrique et projette à terre toutes les personnes encore debout, assaillants et défenseurs mêlés. Les vitres du château volent en éclats mais les murs millénaires résistent, protégeant ceux qui se trouvent à l'intérieur. Les premiers arbres de la Forêt Interdite vacillent. Certains sont déracinés et tombent dans un grand craquement. Quelques instants de violence sauvage et destructrice ...

Puis lentement, le calme revient, ponctué plusieurs fois par l'écho de plus en plus faible de l'explosion. Un grand silence tombe, qui dure plusieurs minutes. Aucun bruit, aucun mouvement sur le champ de bataille. Seuls, quelques feuilles, quelques débris volettent, portés par un dernier reste du souffle.

Une silhouette émerge de la porte grande ouverte du château. Minerva McGonagall, farouche combattante, apparaît, le regard étincelant, tenant d'une main sa baguette magique et de l'autre une lourde épée écossaise, une claymore tachée de sang.

Le corselet de cuir qu'elle porte par-dessus sa robe noire de sorcière est tailladé en plusieurs endroits. Un casque doré recouvre sa tête. L'écharpe écossaise de son clan barre sa poitrine. Malgré son air épuisé, elle ressemble à la déesse guerrière qui lui a donné son nom.

A ses pieds, sur le perron, gisent les corps des Mangemorts qu'elle et son groupe de défense ont repoussés. Il y en a d'autres dans le Hall mais les troupes de Lord Voldemort n'ont pas réussi à investir le Château. C'était la mission qu'elle avait à remplir et elle n'y a pas failli.

Derrière elle apparaissent Sibylle Trelawney, Fillius Flitwick, Pomona Chourave, Horace Slughorn, d'autres professeurs et des élèves de sixième et septième années, toutes Maisons confondues, tous au bord de l'épuisement : Pansy Parkinson, Terry Boot, Ginny Weasley, Colin Crivey, les sœurs Patil, Dean Thomas, Ernie MacMillan et d'autres, les vêtements salis et déchirés, le visage noirci mais tenant fermement en main leur baguette magique.

La directrice jauge la situation d'un coup d'œil circulaire. Les corps allongés sur l'herbe ne bougent pas. Il y a des morts, des blessés, d'autres sont évanouis, assommés par l'énorme souffle. Elle crie :

« Désarmez les Mangemorts et immobilisez-les.»

Son ordre est exécuté sur le champ. Tous se précipitent pour mettre leurs adversaires hors de combat. Les « Petrificatus », les « Cordem », les « Paralysis » se succèdent.

« Où sont-ils ? Les voyez-vous ? » demande encore la directrice en s'avançant parmi les corps d'un pas rapide, l'épée toujours à la main.

« Ici ! Ils sont ici ! » crie la voix de Seamus Finnigan.

Ils sont là, étendus, immobiles, certains sans souffle et les yeux grands ouverts, d'autres respirant encore faiblement : Ron, Hermione, Greyback, Grégory Goyle et son père, Remus Lupin, Tonks, Bellatrix Lestrange, Neville, Severus Snape, Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy, d'autres encore, en cercle autour de ceux qu'ils cherchent.

Lord Voldemort, les bras en croix, regarde le ciel de ses yeux rouges. Sa main ouverte a lâché la baguette qui a causé tant de deuils et de souffrances. Son serpent, Nagini, la tête éclatée, repose en travers de sa poitrine, exposant son ventre clair et lisse. Ces deux-là sont morts.

« Il est encore plus grand mort que vivant », dit Colin Crivey en frissonnant, sans savoir s'il parle du maître ou de son âme damnée.

Allongé, face du Seigneur des Ténèbres comme il l'a été, mais debout, pendant tout le combat, gît Harry Potter. Ses yeux verts sont clos dans son visage d'une blancheur de craie. A la base de son cou, juste au-dessus de la clavicule, la peau est noircie, comme si on avait approché un fer rouge sans toutefois toucher la chair. La même blessure marque l'épaule au dos du corps qui recouvre à demi celui de Harry. Ces deux-là sont encore vivants. Mais si peu ...

Sur le perron de l'école, Luna Lovegood vient d'apparaître, souriante, le regard vide, des fleurs dans les cheveux. Elle semble flotter au-dessus du sol. Derrière elle, Argus Rusard contemple le champ de bataille, les yeux exorbités. Il reste immobile, le visage et les mains en sang, marqués de multiples coupures de verre . Il répète les mêmes mots, comme une litanie :

« J'ai tout vu ! C'était horrible ! J'ai tout vu ...»

**Hôpital Sainte Mangouste. Après la bataille.**

Des blessés debout, assis, couchés, partout dans le Hall d'accueil et dans les couloirs. Le personnel aidé de bénévoles s'affaire à soigner les plaies sans gravité. Tous connaissent les sorts de guérison les plus simples et les baguettes magiques s'activent.

Les guérisseurs et guérisseuses répartissent les plus atteints selon l'origine de leurs blessures. Beaucoup souffrent du choc consécutif au souffle de l'explosion. Ils ont du mal à reprendre leurs esprits. Certains sont à demi sourds ou aveugles.

D'autres ont reçu des sortilèges noirs, les Mangemorts ont eu recours au Sectum Sempra en de nombreuses occasions. Severus Snape, lui-même blessé au visage et au bras gauche, montre le contre sortilège à plusieurs jeunes guérisseurs qui ne l'ont encore jamais expérimenté.

Minerva McGonagall a accompagné les élèves les plus touchés. Ceux qui ont des blessures sans gravité sont soignés à l'infirmerie de l'école par Madame Pomfresh. Mais Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger et Neville Londubat qui étaient en première ligne aux côtés de Harry Potter sont sous le choc. Ils sont déjà en salle de soins intensifs. Il faut trouver un endroit calme et discret pour les deux derniers. Elle réquisitionne une petite chambre à deux lits.

« Mettez-les ici, dit-elle aux élèves valides qui transportent les blessés. Qui est responsable de ce service? ... C'est vous, guérisseuse Griffith ? Ils ont été atteints par le même sortilège, ce sera plus pratique pour les soigner s'ils sont dans la même pièce ... Un Avada qui heureusement les a juste frôlés sans les toucher ... C'est la deuxième fois que Harry échappe au sort mortel ... Oui, c'est Harry Potter, le vainqueur du Lord Noir ... »

Déjà la guérisseuse et son aide installent le Survivant sur un lit. Blaise Zabini et deux élèves rescapés font léviter l'autre blessé sur le deuxième. A ce moment, un homme portant l'insigne du Ministère de la Magie et tenant en main une plume et un long parchemin entre dans la pièce.

« Je dois faire la liste de toutes les personnes hospitalisées. Qui se trouve ici ? Ah ! Harry Potter, notre Sauveur! Prenez bien soin de lui, guérisseuse! Et lui ? ... QUE FAIT-IL DANS CETTE CHAMBRE ? C'EST UN MANGEMORT ! IL A LA MARQUE !

--Taisez-vous, siffle Minerva MacGonagall. C'est un hôpital, ici. Les blessés ont besoin de calme.

--Mais tous les Mangemorts doivent être envoyés à Azkaban. On a installé une infirmerie là-bas. Le professeur Snape lui-même doit y aller quand il aura fini d'expliquer les contre sortilèges de magie noire à tous les guérisseurs.

--Severus n'a rien à faire en prison. Il était espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix, le Ministère le sait.

--Oui, nous sommes au courant de son rôle mais la loi est formelle. Jusqu'à leur procès, tous ceux qui portent la marque de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-Nom ...

--Vous pouvez l'appeler Voldemort, coupe la directrice avec mépris. Grâce à Harry, il ne pourra plus vous faire de mal. Mais ce jeune homme n'ira pas à Azkaban. C'est un élève de Poudlard. Il est sous ma responsabilité.

--C'est ce que nous verrons. Quel est son nom ? »

Le zélé serviteur de la loi voit s'avancer vers lui une Minerva MacGonagall furieuse et plusieurs jeunes hommes encore couverts de poussière et portant de nombreuses estafilades sanglantes.

« Sortez d'ici, dit la directrice d'une voix froide.

--Pas avant d'avoir son nom. Je peux faire venir les Aurors si c'est nécessaire.

--Son nom, je vais vous le dire, murmure un grand jeune homme noir d'une voix dangereusement douce, tout en jouant avec une baguette magique qui brille déjà faiblement. Ensuite vous disparaîtrez et je ne veux plus vous revoir, ni vous ni vos sbires, dans cette chambre. Ce blessé, c'est mon ami, c'est Draco Malfoy.

L'employé du Ministère pâlit et recule de deux pas.

« Malfoy comme Lucius Malfoy ? Ce bandit est mort aux côtés de son Maître et sa femme est à Azkaban. Elle est gravement blessée et n'en a plus pour longtemps. Si c'est son fils, il n'a qu'à aller rejoindre sa mère. Tous des Mangemorts dans cette famille ! »

Il recule encore car la baguette de Blaise Zabini vient de se poser contre sa poitrine.

« Il restera ici et il recevra les mêmes soins que Harry Potter.

--Mais ... mais ... pour ... pourquoi aurait-il ... un traitement de faveur ? Il ... il servait .. Celui-dont-on-ne- ...

--Oui, il était aux côtés du Lord Noir pendant la bataille. Mais ce qu'il a fait à la fin ... »

Blaise détourne les yeux et baisse sa baguette magique. Minerva et les autres se regardent d'un air indécis. L'employé du Ministère n'ose plus rien dire, on n'entend que la guérisseuse Griffith et son aide qui prononcent à voix basse les premières incantations de soins aux blessures magiques.

C'est la directrice qui reprend la parole d'une voix brisée :

« D'après Monsieur Rusard, le concierge de l'école, qui a vu toute la scène depuis une fenêtre du deuxième étage, Draco Malfoy s'est jeté devant Harry au moment où Lord Voldemort a lancé son Avada. Il l'a protégé de son corps. Il lui a sauvé la vie. »

* * * * *

Quelque chose s'est passé quand on a posé Harry sur le lit et personne n'a rien remarqué : une faible lueur orangée a brillé un très court instant au dessus de son nombril et ...

_«Dehors ... Je suis sorti de mon corps ... Où je suis ? ... Qui sont tous ces gens? ...Pourquoi ils crient ?... Mal ... J'ai mal ... Je rentre ... » _

_* * * * *_

**Sainte Mangouste, le soir de la grand bataille. **

Tout est calme dans la petite chambre. La lumière est douce. Les deux blessés, vêtus d'une chemise d'hôpital et protégés par un drap blanc, sont allongés sur leur lit, le visage calme et un peu moins pâle. Ils n'ont pas ouvert une seule fois les yeux.

D'après la guérisseuse, la blessure qu'ils ont à la base du cou n'est pas dangereuse mais malgré le baume apaisant qui la recouvre, ils garderont une cicatrice. Le plus grave, c'est cette sorte de coma dans lequel ils sont plongés, ce sommeil très profond qui peut les mener aux portes de la mort. Pour les en sortir, elle a mis en œuvre tous les moyens de soins dont elle dispose.

Entourant leur crâne sans toutefois le toucher, un demi cercle de métal émet une faible lueur bleue accompagnée d'un bourdonnement. La lumière et le bruit léger sont sensés réveiller chez les blessés le désir de voir, d'entendre, d'ouvrir leurs yeux et leurs oreilles.

Les sept pierres de guérison flottent doucement au-dessus de leur poitrine et de leur ventre. Elles ressemblent à des petits galets polis par l'eau des rivières mais elles sont dorées, signe que tout va bien. S'il y a le moindre problème, elles deviennent rouges et un sifflement avertit immédiatement les guérisseurs grâce à un appareil portatif

A leurs poignets droits, ils portent un large bracelet relié à un goutte à goutte. Une potion nutritive passe directement dans leurs veines à travers la peau. Leur énergie physique, leur force mentale et leur puissance magique sont très affaiblies Il faudra du temps pour les reconstituer.

Enfin trois fois par jour, quelqu'un viendra réciter les sept incantations pour ramener en eux leurs esprits égarés. La guérisseuse Griffith a fait tout ce qu'il était magiquement possible de faire. Pour les deux blessés. Exactement de la même façon. Maintenant, il faut attendre.

Après une visite à Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley et Neville Londubat, eux aussi hospitalisés mais dans un état moins critique, Minerva MacGonagall est repartie à Poudlard avec les élèves valides. Là-bas, ce n'est pas le travail qui manque. Mais au moins, la guerre est presque finie et les Forces du Mal sont en déroute.

Blaise Zabini et Seamus Finnigan sont restés et veillent devant la porte. Il est hors de question que le petit rat du Ministère se pointe auprès des deux blessés. D'ailleurs, la guérisseuse a protégé la chambre par un sort anti-intrusion. Deux précautions valent mieux qu'une.

Avachis sur deux fauteuils qu'ils ont traînés jusque là, les deux garçons se taisent et repassent dans leur esprit des bribes de la bataille. Il n'ont pas vu le combat entre Harry et Voldemort. Ils étaient dans le Hall et empêchaient les Mangemorts d'envahir l'école. Ils ont seulement entendu la terrible explosion. Même derrière les murs, ils ont senti le souffle

Blaise a été projeté contre une armure qui se battait à ses côtés. Ils sont tombés ensemble dans un bruit de ferraille, assommant pour le compte un des derniers Mangemorts. Maintenant, le brun jeune homme pense à ses camarades Serpentards.

Il ignore ce que sont devenus Millicent Bulstrode et Théodore Nott. Mais il a vu Grégory Goyle, blessé à la tête, étendu aux côtés de son père. Ils doivent être tous les deux à Azkaban. Vincent Crabbe est mort, écrasé par un arbre au bord de la Forêt Interdite..

Et dans sa tête tourne une question sans réponse. Où sont passées leurs baguettes magiques? On ne les a pas retrouvées près de leur corps. Draco n'en avait pas non plus. Ses anciens amis étaient-ils sur le champ de bataille, désarmés, sans défense? Mais pourquoi ?

Ils avaient choisi leur camp, ils avaient suivi leurs pères. Cela faisait presque six mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus. Poudlard n'avait pas rouvert ses portes aux apprentis sorciers après la mort du professeur Dumbledore. Leur dernière année d'études attendrait la fin de la guerre.

Mais à l'abri des murs millénaires, certains professeurs et un petit nombre d'élèves de sixième et de septième années avaient trouvé refuge et se préparaient à la bataille finale. Harry et ses deux amis allaient et venaient. Ils recherchaient le moyen de tuer définitivement Voldemort. Ils n'avaient pas donné plus d' explications.

L'école servait aussi de Quartier Général à l'Ordre du Phénix. Ses membres avaient dû abandonner l'ancien, square Grimault, car Bellatrix Lestrange, qui était une Black, avait fini par le repérer. Prévenus par Severus Snape, ceux de l'Ordre avaient pu fuir avant l'assaut ordonné par Voldemort.

A l'inverse de leurs camarades Serpentards, Pansy et lui avaient rejoint Poudlard car ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre. Pour lui, c'était facile, son père était mort et sa mère n'était pas impliquée dans le conflit. Mais Pansy était considérée par toute sa famille comme une traitresse.

Après une terrible dispute avec son père, au cours de laquelle il lui avait infligé plusieurs Doloris, elle s'était enfuie et avait trouvé refuge à l'école. Il l'avait trouvée si belle quand elle était arrivée au portail, blessée, furieuse, avec pour seuls bagages, sa cape portant l'écusson de Serpentard et sa baguette magique.

Oui, il aimait Pansy et Pansy l'aimait. Alors quitte à se battre, autant le faire du côté de l'amour et non du côté de la haine. Assis sur son fauteuil devant la porte close, Blaise pense à elle. Pansy est une fille bien et ils se marieront dès qu'ils auront fini leurs études.

La poitrine de Draco Malfoy se soulève à peine. Ses yeux sont clos dans son visage très blanc. Ses cheveux blonds prennent des reflets bleutés sous le demi cercle de métal. Soudain une lumière rose pâle apparaît au sommet de son crâne et ...

_«Vivant ... Je suis vivant ... Où suis-je ? ... Sainte Mangouste ... Et lui ... Où est-il ? ... A-t-il survécu ?... Oui ... Je vois son corps allongé sur un lit ... Je me vois aussi ... Mais alors qu'est-ce que je suis ? Un fantôme ? Non je suis vivant ... Un esprit alors ... Mon esprit ... Hors de mon corps ... J'ai mal à la tête ... Je dois rentrer ... » _

Seamus Finnigan se lève et s'étire. La nuit promet d'être longue. Blaise somnole, sa baguette posée sur ses genoux. Mais il sera sur pied au moindre signe suspect. Les cours particuliers de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal qu'ils ont suivis ensemble à l'école leur ont forgé des réflexes rapides. Et ils en ont eu besoin pendant la bataille.

Les Mangemorts étaient déchaînés. Ils attaquaient le portail de Poudlard en force. Mais depuis le Hall, la Grande Salle à manger et les escaliers mobiles, les défenseurs se battaient avec une énergie sans cesse renouvelée, sous les encouragements continus de Minerva MacGonagall.

Plus personne ne verrait la directrice de la même façon après l'avoir vue organiser la défense et la contre attaque et commander sa petite troupe. La déesse romaine dont elle portait le nom pouvait être fière d'elle.

Les attaquants étaient deux fois plus nombreux qu'eux mais ils se lançaient à l'assaut en désordre, sûrs de gagner face à des défenseurs si faibles : des professeurs, des élèves, trop vieux, trop jeunes, inexpérimentés. Ils avaient dû rapidement déchanter. L'école était restée inviolée.

Mais ce n'est pas cette victoire-là qui réchauffe le cœur de Seamus. Il a atteint le but qu'il s'était fixé : Walden Macnair est mort et Justin est vengé. Justin ... son ami ... son frère ... son amant ... son amour ... Justin Finch-Fletchley, le plus beau et le plus adorable des Pouffsouffles ...

Ils s'aimaient depuis un an déjà et puis Justin avait voulu passer Noël en famille. Malheureusement, il y avait eu une attaque de Mangemorts contre son village et il avait été capturé avec d'autres sorciers qui s'y étaient réfugiés. .

Justin avait trois défauts rédhibitoires pour les serviteurs de Voldemort : il portait l'écusson de Pouffsouffle, il était fils de Moldus et surtout, il était gay. Ils l'avaient battu, humilié, torturé et finalement, c'était Macnair, le bourreau, Macnair, le boucher, qui l'avait achevé en lui tranchant la gorge.

Seamus avait appris dans quelles horribles circonstances son ami était mort en entendant par hasard une conversation entre Severus Snape et la directrice. Pendant trois jours, il avait été pris de tremblements, de vomissements, de crises de tétanie. Il faisait des cauchemars atroces

Le quatrième matin, il avait couru vers le lac, il voulait se noyer, se détruire, rejoindre dans la mort celui qu'il aimait. Il avait déjà de l'eau jusqu'à la taille et le froid l'avait saisi. Il s'était arrêté, il avait regardé l'eau noire et il s'était dit qu'il ne pouvait pas mourir sans avoir vengé son ami.

Il avait levé le bras et il avait juré de tuer Macnair. Il avait tenu parole. Ça s'était passé après la bataille et il n'avait pas lieu d'en être fier. Mais il l'avait fait et maintenant, dans ce couloir silencieux, il se dit qu'il ne regrette rien. Il sait ce qu'il fera quand tout sera terminé et que Harry sera tiré d'affaire.

Il entrouvre la porte, s'appuie au chambranle et regarde le Survivant plongé dans un profond sommeil. Sa poitrine se soulève à peine. C'est lui qui l'a repéré après la bataille parmi les corps étendus. En fait, il cherchait Macnair qui contrairement aux autres Mangemorts n'avait pas tenté d'attaquer le portail.

Il avait retrouvé son ennemi juré dans un coin écarté des combats, un endroit tranquille du côté de la Forêt interdite. Il vivait encore. Il était seulement assommé par le souffle. Seamus n'avait pas eu l'ombre d'une hésitation. Il était seul et s'il y avait eu des témoins, il aurait agi de même.

Il avait tendu sa baguette magique vers le cou de Macnair et il avait tranché. Le sortilège du « Rouge Gorge » était parfaitement efficace. C'était un sorcier français qui lui avait donné ce nom poétique.

Le sang avait bouillonné hors de la plaie ouverte et avait taché d'écarlate l'herbe verte et tendre. La terre indifférente l'avait bu comme celui de tant d'autres combattants des deux bords. Justice était faite ... Non, la vengeance était accomplie ...

Seamus n'a pas un regard pour le corps inanimé de Draco Malfoy. Il referme doucement la porte et se rassoit à côté de Blaise. Il a déjà décidé de son avenir. Dès que Harry sera réveillé, il lui dira adieu, à lui et aussi au monde magique. Il brisera sa baguette et partira chez les Moldus pour toujours.

Son père exploite une ferme dans le sud de l'Irlande. Il ira le rejoindre et lui prêtera main forte. Il est soulagé d'avoir vengé Justin mais il sait aussi qu'il a agi de la même manière que ceux des Ténèbres. Il ne vaut pas mieux qu'eux. Il a assassiné Macnair de sang froid, sans lui donner la moindre chance de se défendre. Il doit expier son crime.

**Sainte Mangouste, le lendemain de la bataille, le matin.**

* * * *

Deux guérisseurs s'activent auprès de Harry. Ils ont ôté les pierres et replié le drap au pied du lit. Le plus âgé des deux pose sa baguette sur différents points du corps du malade pendant que l'autre murmure des incantations.

La pointe se pose au sommet du front « Coritem Saturnem.», sur les lèvres « Seguras Mercuras », sur la gorge « Perdimea Neptunea » ...

Une faible lueur bleu pâle ...

« Stop ! Guérisseur Craigg ... N'avez-vous rien remarqué ? ... »

Et ...

_« Aïe ! Arrêtez ! Vous me faites mal ! ... Hé ! Qui êtes-vous? ... Hé ! Vous ! ... Mais ... Mais ils font comme si je n'étais pas là ! ... Ils ne me voient pas ! ... HE ! VOUS ! ... Ils ne m'entendent pas ! ... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? ... Je suis sorti de nouveau ... Par une nouvelle porte ... » _

« Non, acolyte Simmons, Je n'ai rien vu de spécial. Continuons sans perdre le fil ...»

Imperturbables, ils reprennent leurs incantations de guérison. Sur les mains « Bolsanus Uranus », sur le plexus solaire « Galdris Solaris » ...

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait, lui, avec son bout de bois ? ... Et l'autre, là, c'est quoi ce charabia ? ... Et comment ils sont habillés ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! ... Mais ... Mais ... Moi je suis tout nu ! ... Heureusement qu'ils ne me voient pas ! Vite, je rentre ... »_

Les deux hommes ont terminé leur série de sortilèges. Ils remettent en place les pierres de guérison puis, de la même façon, ils soignent l'autre malade et partent. Dans le couloir vide, le plus jeune redit à son aîné :

« Vous êtes sûr ? Vous n'avez pas vu cette lueur bleutée ? »

_* * * * * _

**Sainte Mangouste, deux jours après la bataille, l'après-midi. **

La guérisseuse Griffith, Minerva MacGonagall et Severus Snape sont au pied des lits où reposent les deux malades endormis.

« Le Ministère vous envoie réellement à Azkaban, Severus ? C'est honteux !

--Rassurez-vous, Minerva. Je serai bien traité. On m'a promis une cellule individuelle, du chauffage et des livres. Et j'ai obtenu l'assurance que Draco Malfoy restera ici jusqu'à son réveil. La Haute Cour de Justice Magique commence les procès par les Mangemorts valides qui ont été capturés.

--Narcissa Malfoy y échappera sans doute. Que faisait-elle parmi les alliés de Lord Voldemort? Elle et Bellatrix Lestrange étaient les seules femmes présentes dans l' Armée des Ténèbres.

--Ne parlez pas trop fort, murmure la guérisseuse,. Il est possible que les malades entendent nos conversations pendant leur coma. Sortons de cette chambre. »

La porte se referme, une toute petite étincelle verte s'allume au niveau de l'estomac de Draco Malfoy et ...

_« Ils ont parlé de ma mère ... Pourvu qu'elle soit sauve ! ... Et mon père ... C'est à cause de lui ... Et de son Maître ... Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ... J'espère qu'il est mort ... Que l'Avada de Potter l'a tué ... Oui, sinon ils ne seraient pas si tranquilles ... »_

Dans la chambre silencieuse, un corps pâle flotte au-dessus du jeune homme endormi. Il lui ressemble trait pour trait, mais à part ses cheveux blond clair, ses yeux bleu gris et ses lèvres rouges, il est sans couleur. Il regarde ses mains, ses pieds, son ventre ... son sexe ... Il est nu ...

Il veut voir son visage. Il y a un miroir fixé à la porte de la chambre. Il bouge ses jambes et s'aperçoit qu'il avance, exactement comme s'il marchait sur le sol. C'est très étrange de se déplacer ainsi dans les airs.

Mais dans le miroir, il ne voit rien. Il est invisible. Lui seul peut se voir ...

_« Alors c'est vrai, je suis un esprit, mon esprit. Tiens, d'ailleurs, je suis relié à mon corps par un fil ... Il part de ce point d'où je suis sorti ... Une ouverture d'esprit ... Hem, un peu d'humour ne fait pas de mal ... Il s'accroche à mon cou... Qu'est-ce qui se passerait s'il se brisait ? Non, c'est fin comme un cheveu mais ça a l'air solide. Allez, suivons le fil, rentrons. »_

Les jours suivants, les deux esprits restent sagement dans leur corps. Harry est pudique. Le fait d'être nu quand il « sort » l'embarrasse. Et puis il se sent fatigué. Il a mal partout. Il a parfois l'impression d'avoir fait récemment des efforts surhumains comme soulever des montagnes ou porter sur ses épaules le poids du monde.

Alors il « dort », en fait il déconnecte son esprit de la réalité. Le passage des « hommes bizarres » ne le surprend plus. Sauf que, à certains endroits, la baguette de bois le chatouille ou lui fait mal. Mais il ne peut rien y faire.

Des gens qu'il ne connaît pas sont venus lui rendre visite. Une fille par exemple. Elle l'a appelé Harry. Ce doit être son nom. Celui-là ou un autre ... il ne se souvient de rien. Elle a pris sa main et elle a parlé à voix basse, comme s'ils étaient dans la chambre d'un mourant ou d'un mort.

Il n'a pas compris la moitié des mots qu'elle disait. C'est peut-être une étrangère ? Elle a répété plusieurs fois « Poudar » ou « Pouldar», qu'est-ce que c'est ? Au bout d'un moment, il a fermé son esprit.

Draco, lui, a eu la visite de Blaise et de Pansy. Il a bien reconnu leurs voix mais il n'a pas réussi à leur faire le moindre signe. Il ne peut remuer ne serait-ce que le petit doigt. Son cerveau ordonne mais ses muscles n'obéissent pas.

Ils lui ont raconté la fin de la bataille. Voldemort est bien mort, Son corps et celui de son serpent ont été incinérés ensemble et les cendres ont été jetées en pleine mer. Ses partisans sont en prison ou en fuite. La guerre est finie.

Draco aurait bien voulu avoir des nouvelles de ses parents mais ses deux anciens amis n'en ont pas parlé. C'est extrêmement frustrant de ne pouvoir communiquer. Juste avant de partir, Pansy a posé un baiser sur sa joue et a murmuré à son oreille :

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? »

Fait quoi ? Un geste aussi stupide et aussi fou que de se jeter devant Potter pour qu'il ne meure pas ? Pour que cette ordure de Voldemort ne soit pas vainqueur ? Oui, il l'a fait et il en est content. Mais il ne faut pas en faire une montagne. Il l'a fait parce qu'il est un Malfoy et qu'un Malfoy a sa fierté.

Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait, ce Sang-Mêlé, ce Revenu-d'entre-les-Morts, ce Serpent aux yeux d'escarboucles ? Il s'imaginait que lui, Draco Malfoy, était son esclave parce qu'il portait sa Marque ?

Il l'avait acceptée sur l'ordre de son père, comme plusieurs de ses camarades. A l'époque, il croyait encore à ces histoires de Sangs-Purs, de sorciers supérieurs aux autres. Il a vite déchanté. Le fameux Lord Voldemort n'était qu'un Tyran, extrêmement savant en toutes sciences, en particulier en magie noire, d'accord, dominateur, séducteur et très puissant, certes.

Mais dès que le masque tombait, on découvrait un despote méprisant et colérique, un autocrate qui ne supportait pas la contradiction, qui agissait pour son seul bon plaisir et qui en plus, voulait qu'on l'entoure d'une admiration sans bornes et d'un respect quasi absolu. Mais pour qui il se prenait ce dictateur au petit pied ?

Draco Malfoy, Prince des Serpentards, n'allait pas se laisser faire sans réagir. Il avait oublié que le Lord Noir avait sur lui un moyen de pression imparable : ses parents. Lui et ses camarades, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott et Bulstrode avaient payé cher leur attitude rebelle . Saleté de Voldemort !

Finalement, c'est l'autre camp qui avait raison, le camp de l'Ordre du Phénix, le camp de Potter ... Potter, qui s'est battu comme un lion devant Poudlard ... Potter, qui a tué le Maître des Ténèbres ... Potter qui gît inanimé sur le lit voisin du sien ...

* ° * ° * ° * ° * °

_Il y a une porte ouverte dans sa poitrine, légèrement à gauche, à hauteur du cœur. Il va sortir et aller le voir. Est-ce que lui aussi peut « quitter » son corps ? Il ignore que l'esprit de Harry a emprunté la même voie quelques minutes auparavant pour aller « dehors »._

L'esprit du sorcier blond repère tout de suite une forme blanche aux cheveux noirs au-dessus de Potter. L'autre ne l'a pas vu. Il est à genoux, assis sur ses talons, au-dessus des cuisses de son propre corps. Ses mains se promènent parmi les pierres de guérison mais elles ne parviennent pas à les déplacer ou même à les faire bouger.

Sa tête est un peu penchée, il a l'air absorbé par son jeu. L'esprit de Draco s'approche et brusquement, il s'arrête, stupéfait. L'esprit de Harry pleure. De grosses larmes, brillantes et transparentes à la fois, perlent de ses yeux, coulent lentement sur ses joues puis disparaissent.

Il a l'air si affligé, si vulnérable ... Où est le Griffondor qui se battait comme un démon face au monstre sanguinaire ? Celui-là ressemble à un enfant perdu ... Sans même réfléchir, Draco appelle : « Potter ? »

Harry tourne son visage vers lui et ses yeux s'écarquillent. « Quelqu'un » flotte à côté de lui, ce « quelqu'un » lui a parlé, il a entendu sa voix. Et ce « quelqu'un » est ... aussi nu que lui. Instinctivement, il croise ses mains sur son sexe et demande bêtement :

« Qui ... qui êtes-vous ? »

Une dernière larme roule sur sa joue. Son visage reflète un ahurissement complet. Ses yeux verts brillent comme des étoiles. Il est ...

« ... Mignon, pense Draco ... attendrissant ... adorable ... Je ne me souvenais pas qu'il était si beau ... Si ce n'était pas Potter ... »

Le silence se prolonge. Il se passe quelque chose de bizarre ... Potter le regarde comme si ...comme s'il ne le reconnaissait pas ... comme s'il était un fantôme, un revenant, un extraterrestre ... Il ne bouge pas, c'est comme si ... on lui avait lancé un sort de Stupéfix ... Ah oui ! Bien sûr ! Il est nu ...

« Potter ? répète Malfoy puis ne voyant aucune réaction, il articule plus fort : HARRY POTTER ? »

Son vis-à-vis sort de sa stupeur. Il se relève, se précipite vers lui et le saisit par les épaules en criant :

« Vous me voyez ? Vous me connaissez ? Vous aussi, vous êtes prisonnier dans cette chambre ? Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? ... »

C'est au tour de Draco de prendre un air stupide. Le Survivant ne sait pas qui il est et il ne le reconnaît pas. Par Salazar tout puissant, ce n'est pas possible ! Harry Potter est amnésique !

-

-

-

Si vous aimez et que vous voulez la suite, pensez à reviewer. Merci d'avance !

.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ames sœurs.**

Auteur : haniPyanfar

Rating : T

Le monde de Harry Potter appartient toujours à J.K.R.

**Rappel du chapitre 1 **: Le silence se prolonge. Il se passe quelque chose de bizarre ... Potter le regarde comme si ...comme s'il ne le reconnaissait pas ... comme s'il était un fantôme, un revenant, un extraterrestre ... Il ne bouge pas, c'est comme si ... on lui avait lancé un sort de Stupéfix ... Ah oui ! Bien sûr ! Il est nu ...

« Potter ? répète Malfoy, puis ne voyant aucune réaction, il articule plus fort : HARRY POTTER ? »

Son vis-à-vis sort de sa stupeur. Il se relève, se précipite vers lui et le saisit par les épaules en criant :

« Vous me voyez ? Vous me connaissez ? Vous aussi, vous êtes prisonnier dans cette chambre ? Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? ... »

C'est au tour de Draco de prendre un air stupide. Le Survivant ne sait pas qui il est et il ne le reconnaît pas. Par Salazar tout puissant, ce n'est pas possible ! Harry Potter est amnésique !

Chapitre 2

**Sainte Mangouste, chambre des deux blessés. **

* ° * ° * ° * ° * °

Ils sont face à face, les yeux dans les yeux. L'esprit de Harry Potter a posé ses mains sur les épaules de Draco Malfoy. Il a besoin de sentir quelque chose sous ses doigts. Les autres personnes qui se sont approchées de lui ne le voyaient pas, ne l'entendaient pas. Enfin quelqu'un de réel ! Quelqu'un à qui parler ! Quelqu'un qui va le sortir de ce cauchemar ...

« Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? » répète-t-il d'une voix anxieuse.

L'esprit de Draco Malfoy se remet lentement du choc causé par la vue d'un Harry Potter nu, pleurant à chaudes larmes en jouant avec des galets dorés. A propos de chaleur, c'est étrange, les mains posées sur lui sont tièdes et douces. Bon, c'est déjà une chose positive : leurs esprits ne sont pas froids, preuve qu'ils sont vivants.

Maintenant, comment expliquer la situation à quelqu'un qui a visiblement perdu tous ses repères ? Il saisit doucement les mains de Potter et l'entraîne dans un coin de la chambre. Il s'assoit et tire son compagnon à ses côtés. Enfin, ils sont en position assise mais ils flottent légèrement au-dessus du sol, c'est sans importance.

Instinctivement, ils ont replié leurs jambes et entourent leurs genoux de leurs bras. La nudité n'est pas si facile à vivre. Mais le jeune homme brun a vraiment besoin d'être rassuré. Le blond lui sourit sans réticences, ce doit être la première fois qu'il ne prend pas un air narquois ou méprisant.

« Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy et toi, tu es Harry Potter.

--Redis ton nom ... il me semble que je l'ai déjà entendu.

--Mal - foy ... et toi c'est Po - tter, reprend le blond avec son ancien accent traînant.

--Oui ... Je crois que je me rappelle ... Pourtant, pour tout le reste, ma tête est vide. On se connaît ?

--On fréquente la même école, Poudlard.

--Ah ! C'est ce que disait cette fille qui est venue me voir ... Poutlard ... Non, Poudlard ... On est amis alors ?

--Heu ... On n'est pas dans la même classe.

--C'est quoi comme école ? Un collège ?

_Là, ça devient compliqué, pense Draco. Quoi dire ? Quoi ne pas dire ? Il faut pourtant qu'il comprenne les bases. Essayons._

--Non, Poudlard n'est pas une école comme les autres. On y enseigne la sorcellerie. Tu es un sorcier, Potter. Et moi aussi.

--QUOI ? »

La réaction ne se fait pas attendre. Harry recule vivement. Pas de chance ! Il a trouvé quelqu'un à qui parler et le garçon est fou. Draco le rattrape par le bras et le tire vers lui. Surprise ! L'esprit de Potter est léger comme une plume. Leurs genoux se percutent et ils s'envolent gracieusement tous les deux dans les airs.

« Ah ! crie Harry. Je vais tomber ! Au secours !

--Ne fais pas l'enfant, Potter ! Tu es un esprit, tu ne pèses rien et tu flottes. Ton corps est là, étendu sur le lit. Il ne bouge pas . Tu es « sorti » n'est-ce pas ? Moi aussi. Viens, je vais t'expliquer ...

--On est où, ici ?

--A Sainte Mangouste. C'est un hôpital pour sorciers.

--Je suis chez les fous, c'est ça ?

--Mais non, bougre d'entêté ! Vas-tu m'écouter, oui ou non ? Ce n'est pas si facile ! »

Draco attrape fermement Harry par la main et le force à se rassoir. Et pour être sûr qu'il ne s'envolera pas de nouveau, il entoure ses épaules d'un bras et le serre contre lui. Le jeune homme brun ferme les yeux et se laisse faire ... Il est bien, là ...

C'est étrange. Draco se souvient parfaitement du dernier garçon qu'il a tenu comme ça, contre lui. Hmm ... Quentin Mulligan, un Serdaigle de sixième année ... Ça fait un bout de temps ... Pas question d'avoir des relations homos chez les Mangemorts.

Mais avec Harry, c'est tout à fait différent. Il ne ressent aucune pulsion sexuelle. C'est juste très agréable de sentir son corps doux et chaud contre son épaule. Les esprits n'ont sans doute pas les hormones qui bouillonnent. Dommage ! Le beau brun est appétissant ... Bon, reprenons ...

« Ne t'affole pas, Potter. Ecoute-moi jusqu'au bout, même si ça te paraît bizarre. Nous discuterons après si tu veux. Je ne te mens pas et je ne suis pas fou. Toi non plus, d'accord ?

--Oui, soupire Harry en gardant les yeux fermés.

_« Le minimum, pense Draco, je vais lui dire le minimum. Pas la peine de parler de la guerre ou de Voldemort. Inutile de lui rappeler des mauvais souvenirs. C'est drôle, je n'éprouve pas le besoin d'être agressif envers lui comme avant. C'est comme si on se rencontrait pour la première fois ... et qu'on sympathise ... Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend tout à coup? »_

--Nous sommes vraiment sorciers, Potter Nous fréquentons vraiment une école où on nous apprend à nous servir de la magie. C'est un immense château avec un grand parc. Mais il y a quelques jours, il y a eu ... un accident ... Nous avons été blessés tous les deux et nous sommes donc à l'hôpital ...

--Blessés ? Mais où ? Je ne ressens rien d'autre qu'une grande fatigue ...

--Là, dit son vis-à-vis en passant son doigt sur la trace noire qui marque la base du cou de Harry.

--Aïe ! Ça fait mal ! Mais toi aussi, tu as une blessure au cou, on a la même mais pas du même côté. On dirait qu'une balle nous a frôlés.

--Je ne sais pas ce que tu appelles une balle. En fait, c'est un sortilège qui nous a manqué de peu. »

Harry garde les yeux fermés et essaye de visualiser la scène mais il ne se souvient de rien. Ah si ! Un éclair vert ... Un sortilège ? ... Mais ça n'existe pas ... Enfin, c'est agréable de croire à ce que lui dit ce jeune homme. Et son épaule est si confortable ...

Il pose la tête près du cou de Draco. Il sent la douceur soyeuse de ses cheveux contre son visage. Un parfum familier ... Il est si fatigué tout à coup. Il a sommeil ... Il murmure :

« C'est quoi, un sortilège ? ...

--Hé ! Potter ! Réveille-toi ! Tu dois regagner ton corps ! Suis le fil ! Par Salazar, il s'endort ... Potter ! Potter ! ... Harry, viens ... »

Il l'entraîne derrière lui jusqu'à la « porte » ouverte à la hauteur du cœur et l'esprit disparaît à l'intérieur. Lui reste immobile, un peu paniqué. Puis doucement, il regagne sa propre ouverture et « rentre » à son tour. Il pense :

_« On dirait qu'il n'a plus de forces, qu'il a perdu ses pouvoirs magiques ... Il est vrai que son combat contre Voldemort a été long ... et difficile ! Saloperie de Lord Noir ! Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce que le Survivant soit si fort ! Le Griffondor avait de la ressource ! Mais à la fin, il lui restait juste assez de souffle pour l'Avada ... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à ce moment-là ? ... »_

* ° * ° * ° * ° * °

**Quelques heures plus tard, couloir de la chambre.**

« Ne tremblez pas comme ça, acolyte Simmons. Je vous répète que nous avons l'autorisation du Ministère. Le monde de la magie doit savoir où est notre Sauveur et comment il va. La Gazette des Sorciers est le journal le plus lu du pays. Il nous faut une photographie de Harry Potter pour prouver à tous nos lecteurs qu'il est vivant et bien soigné. C'est simple, non ?

--Oui ... Non ... Vous auriez dû demander au guérisseur Craigg ... Ou à la guérisseuse Griffith ... Je ne sais pas si je peux ...

--Mais bien sûr que si, vous pouvez. N'ayez aucune inquiétude ! Je ne citerai pas votre nom dans l'article. Une bonne journaliste protège toujours ses sources. Quel est le sort anti-intrusion ? Un simple Collaporta ... Si l'hôpital avait voulu garder l'information secrète, il aurait utilisé un sort plus puissant, non ?

-- Je ne .. Je ne sais pas ... Attendez ... Je n'ai pas le droit ...»

Mais il est trop tard. Rita Skeeter et son photographe sont entrés dans la chambre. L'acolyte Simmons reste dehors, l'air angoissé, en se tordant les mains. Il aperçoit l'éclat de plusieurs flashs. Il entend les deux personnes discuter et ses cheveux se dressent sur sa tête . Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Pourquoi a-t-il été aussi naïf ? C'est une catastrophe !

La journaliste sort, elle tient encore à la main son long parchemin et sa plume à papotes. Elle a un air triomphant en disant à son adjoint souriant :

« On ne nous avait pas menti ! Il est bien là. Quel scoop ! Au revoir, acolyte Simmons et merci au nom de tous les lecteurs de la Gazette ! »

Le jeune sorcier se frappe plusieurs fois le front contre le bois de la porte refermée. Doit-il aller tout avouer au guérisseur Craigg ? Non ! Que Merlin le protège ! Il perdrait sa place et sa mère est si heureuse de savoir qu'il travaille à Sainte Mangouste ! Non ! Il ne dira rien. Il court tout tremblant se cacher dans sa chambre.

**Le lendemain, dans la matinée, Hall de Sainte Mangouste. **

Les gens arrivent par vagues, il y a déjà un monde fou et il en vient encore. Des cris et des vociférations éclatent de toutes parts. Le personnel est débordé. Heureusement, les guérisseurs et leurs aides ont eu le temps de bloquer les escaliers et les ascenseurs. Sinon, qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer dans les différents services !

A l'aide d'un Sonorus, le guérisseur principal O'Really, directeur de Sainte Mangouste, domine le brouhaha d'un vigoureux : « Silence ! » Il doit pourtant répéter son ordre trois fois avant que le bruit ne diminue suffisamment. Il lève les mains en signe d'apaisement et déclare :

« Calmez-vous ! Harry Potter ne court aucun danger. Son état est stable. Nous faisons tout notre possible pour qu'il sorte bientôt de son sommeil comateux. La guérisseuse Griffith pense qu' il faudra encore une semaine ou deux pour que ses forces reviennent. Nous vous donnerons régulièrement des nouvelles. »

Mais la rumeur enfle de nouveau, mêlée de cris de haine.

« Et le Mangemort ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ! ... Dehors Malfoy ! ... Malfoy à Azkaban ! ... » On entend même, dominant les autres un sinistre ! « A mort Malfoy ! » Des poings se lèvent. La foule hurle en chœur : « AZKABAN ! AZKABAN ! »

Le tumulte est indescriptible. Les photographes de la Gazette, de l'Echo des sorcières et d'autres journaux s'en donnent à cœur joie. Rita Skeeter prend des notes à toute vitesse avec, sur le visage, un air gourmand. Elle tient son heure de gloire.

Elle faisait plutôt profil bas depuis la fin de la guerre. On ne sait pas trop où allaient ses préférences du temps de Vous-Savez-Qui ... Quelle chance pour elle d'avoir rencontré cet employé du Ministère, ce pantin gonflé de son importance comme un souaffle de Quidditch !

« S'il savait où était le Sauveur du monde sorcier ? Bien sûr qu'il le savait ! Il était conseiller auprès du Ministre, lui ! Il était dans le secret des dieux ... Un petit article avec son nom ... Ah ! Peut-être ... Pourquoi pas ... Ça finira bien par se savoir de toute façon. » ... Quel imbécile !

Soudain, dans le Hall bondé et tumultueux, le silence se fait. Une troupe serrée vient de jaillir de la vitrine magique. Ils sont jeunes. Ils ont l'air farouche. Ils tiennent devant eux des baguettes magiques dont la pointe s'illumine déjà. Ils repoussent sans ménagement tous ceux qui leur barrent le passage.

Les élèves de Poudlard ! Les Héros ! Accompagnés de leur Directrice ! Minerva la Déesse ! Sorciers et sorcières s'écartent avec respect, presque avec crainte. La troupe redoutable se rassemble autour du guérisseur O'Really qui profite du calme revenu pour lancer à la cantonade :

« Rentrez chez vous ! Tout va bien ! Il n'y a aucun danger ! »

A quoi Minerva MacGonagall ajoute d'une voix impérieuse :

« Le Ministère de la magie publiera un communiqué dans la journée ! Vous connaîtrez alors la vérité sur Draco Malfoy et les raisons de sa présence ici ! Dispersez-vous ! »

En grommelant mais plus ou moins domptés, les contestataires commencent à évacuer le Hall de mauvaise grâce. Ils ne sont pas convaincus. Les gros titres de la Gazette flottent encore devant leurs yeux :

LE FILS DE LUCIUS MALFOY HOSPITALISE A SAINT MANGOUSTE !

LE SURVIVANT DANS LA MEME CHAMBRE QU'UN MANGEMORT !

QUE FAIT LE MINISTERE ?

A la Une s'étale une photo magique de Harry, avec sa cicatrice au front bien apparente. Il respire faiblement. Il a l'air si jeune, si désarmé. Il est beau comme un enfant endormi. C'est très émouvant !

Par contre, le photographe s'est arrangé pour mettre en évidence le bras de Draco avec la marque des Ténèbres. On y voit le noir serpent sortir lentement entre les dents du crâne. C'est terrifiant ! Quant aux articles, ils sont du même acabit que les images : dithyrambiques pour Harry, haineux envers Draco.

Une petite phrase ironique indique que : « le concierge de Poudlard qui est resté planqué dans une cachette pendant toute la bataille, prétend que le Mangemort s'est jeté devant le Survivant pour lui sauver la vie ... Qui peut ajouter foi à la parole d'un minable Cracmol qui veut seulement faire parler de lui et se donner de l'importance, maintenant que la guerre est finie et que notre camp est vainqueur ! »

--Notre camp ! a fulminé Pansy Parkinson quand elle a lu l'article. Elle était où, Skeeter, quand Voldemort attaquait les villages moldus ou les refuges des simples sorciers ? Que les Veracrasses l'étouffent ! Je vais lui faire ravaler ses mensonges ! »

Elle est là, dans le Hall, avec les autres. Ils sont une vingtaine en tout. Au milieu d'eux, Colin Crivey tenant par la main une fée blonde aux pieds nus. Elle sourit toujours et ses yeux sont vides. Elle a des fleurs dans ses cheveux ... Luna ...

Luna Lovegood a perdu la raison quand un groupe de Mangemorts a attaqué le Chicaneur, le journal de son père, qui avait le tort d'afficher un peu trop haut son admiration pour le Survivant et pour l'Ordre du Phénix.

Ils ont lancé sur l'atelier et sur la maison le « Feu Ardent », ils ont jeté Xénophilius Lovegood, son typographe et ses deux elfes de maison dans la fournaise en présence de la jeune fille. Ensuite, ils ont abusé d'elle.

C'est Colin Crivey qui l'a retrouvée, blessée mais vivante. Il s'était inquiété de son absence à Poudlard. Elle était assise devant les ruines fumantes, sa robe déchirée cachant mal son corps meurtri. Depuis, il s'occupe d'elle. Elle n'est pas folle, juste ... absente. Elle vit dans un monde à part, un autre univers.

Elle lévite le plus souvent un peu au-dessus du sol. Elle ne parle presque plus, à l'exception de quelques mots qu'elle dit parfois à Colin, son seul ami, des mots qui n'ont aucun rapport avec la conversation générale mais qui surprennent par leur justesse.

Elle est belle et elle sourit toujours. Des fleurs jaillissent de sa baguette magique dès qu'elle l'agite et elle a pris l'habitude d'en mettre dans ses cheveux. Colin la considère comme sa seule famille, sa précieuse petite sœur, depuis que ses parents et son frère Dennis ont, eux aussi, été massacrés par des Mangemorts ayant à leur tête Lucius Malfoy.

Minerva MacGonagall leur a offert à tous les deux l'asile de Poudlard. Peeves est mort. Personne ne sait ce qui s'est passé. On l'a trouvé un matin, au pied d'un tableau, transpercé par la lance du Chevalier du Catogan. S'est-il moqué de lui une fois de trop ? Est-ce un accident stupide ?

De toute façon, personne ne regrette le poltergeist de l'école. Luna remplace avantageusement le vilain petit bonhomme. Elle erre dans les couloirs, pas tout à fait vivante mais pas fantomatique non plus. Un rêve fleuri et embaumé qui passe ...

**Sainte Mangouste. Chambres des malades. **

Le Hall de l'hôpital s'est enfin vidé des manifestants. Le directeur O'Really discute avec Minerva MacGonagall. Les élèves se répartissent en plusieurs groupes. Certains forment autour de leur Directrice une sorte de garde d'honneur. D'autres ont décidé de rendre une rapide visite à leurs camarades blessés.

Padma, Parvati et Susan Bones vont au chevet d'Hermione et de Tonks qui ont repris connaissance. Ernie MacMillan et Terry Boot veulent voir Neville et Ron. D'autres se dirigent vers la chambre de Harry et de Draco. Luna tire Colin par la main et les suit.

Ils croisent à la porte le guérisseur Craigg et son aide qui sortent de la pièce après les soins quotidiens. L'acolyte Simmons en tremble. Pourvu que ces farouches jeunes gens ne sachent pas qui a laissé entrer la maudite journaliste ! Il s'éloigne rapidement, laissant son supérieur recommander le calme aux visiteurs.

Ceux-ci restent groupés près de la porte, s'approchant des lits à tour de rôle. Ils murmurent un rapide salut en s'arrêtant près des blessés endormis. Ils ont presque peur de les réveiller, leur coma les protège encore de la réalité, de la souffrance, de la mort de certains de leurs amis.

Soudain, Luna lâche la main de Colin et entre. Elle sort sa baguette magique et dépose quelques fleurs sur les deux corps immobiles. Ses camarades se regardent, perplexes. Croit-elle qu'ils sont morts ? Ou bien prédit-elle leur fin prochaine ? Mais elle sourit et dit à haute et intelligible voix, les yeux pourtant perdus dans un vague lointain :

« AMES SOEURS ... »

Soudain, Colin éclate en sanglots. Il n'a pas eu un regard pour Draco Malfoy, le fils du celui qui a massacré sa famille. Et maintenant, son chagrin le rattrape. Il cache son visage derrière ses mains et les larmes coulent entre ses doigts. Alors, pour la première fois depuis son agression, Luna semble se réveiller. Elle l'entoure de ses bras, pose la tête sur son épaule et répète doucement :

« Ames sœurs ... »

Ils ont tous l'impression d'avoir assisté à un petit miracle.

* * * * *

_Harry était « dehors » quand ses anciens camarades sont arrivés dans la chambre. Précédé d'une mince lueur jaune, il est « sorti » par une nouvelle « ouverture » située à la hauteur de sa taille, au moment où l' « homme étrange » a touché ses pieds avec son morceau de bois. Encore une fois, les deux guérisseurs n'ont rien remarqué._

Quand les jeunes gens sont entrés dans la pièce, Harry a reculé jusqu'au mur qu'il ne peut franchir et il a sagement croisé ses mains sur son sexe. Maintenant, il les observe. D'après ce que « Draco » lui a dit, ce sont sans doute des « élèves de Poudlard ».

Cette fille blonde qui a déposé des fleurs sur son corps immobile, il l'a déjà vue, il en est presque sûr, mais où et quand ? Elle aussi a dans les mains un petit morceau de bois. Est-ce une sorcière ? D'habitude, ce sont de vieilles femmes très laides. Elle, elle est belle comme une fée dans sa longue robe claire.

Ils s'en vont en refermant doucement la porte ... Dommage ... Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit, la jeune fille ? Ames sœurs ... De qui parlait-elle ? D'elle et de son petit copain qui pleure ? De lui et de ... Draco ? Draco ... Il s'avance vers le corps endormi ...

_« Dieu ! Qu'il est beau ! Son visage est si régulier, si parfait ... De quelle couleur sont ses yeux ? Bleus ? Non, gris plutôt. Je les ai vus de tout près ...Gris ardoise ... Non, gris nuage ..._

_Et son corps sous le drap... Mince, délié ... Doux, confortable ... C'était bon d'être assis à ses côtés, son bras posé sur mes épaules ... Il est un peu plus grand que moi, je m'en suis rendu compte quand j'ai posé mes mains sur ses épaules ..._

_Nus ... On était nus tous les deux ... Nos sexes en liberté, sans rien pour les cacher ... Aucune importance ... Le sexe qui réagit, c'est quand on est avec une fille ... Les hormones ! Ça bouillonne à notre âge ... A propos, quel âge on a, lui et moi ? _»

Harry se penche vers le visage paisible de son compagnon de chambre. Il aimerait bien qu'il se réveille pour pouvoir discuter un peu avec lui. Il veut passer le bout de ses doigts sur la joue pâle. La peau a l'air si douce. Mais il ne sent rien.

Etonné, il recommence. Et c'est la même chose. Il ne sent ni la douceur, ni la chaleur de la joue qu'il tente de caresser. Sa déception est grande. Il n'est qu'un esprit. Pas un corps. Son corps à lui est allongé dans l'autre lit, il peut juste y entrer ou en sortir mais en esprit, pas en vrai ...

Quelle drôle de sensation ! Pour un peu, Harry en pleurerait, comme le jeune homme tout à l'heure ... C'est juste avant de regagner son enveloppe charnelle qu'il remarque des objets posés sur sa table de chevet. Une paire de lunettes rondes et une baguette de bois.

Une baguette magique ! Comme les autres ! Ainsi, c'est vrai, il est sorcier. Ça doit être pour ça qu'il peut voyager hors de son corps. Instinctivement, il tend la main pour la toucher et là, surprise ! La pointe brille faiblement d'une lueur dorée. Son esprit agit sur la baguette !

Normal si on y réfléchit ! C'est l'esprit du sorcier qui commande la magie ! Harry sourit. Enfin quelque chose de positif dans l'épreuve qu'il est en train de vivre ! Avant de « rentrer », Harry jette un coup d'œil à son voisin et il s'aperçoit d'une chose : la table de chevet de Draco est vide. Il n'a pas de baguette magique. Et pas de lunettes non plus ...

* * * * *

Padma, Parvati et Susan Bones sont installées sur des chaises dans la chambre que partagent Hermione et Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin. La jeune femme est assise dans son lit, très droite, appuyée contre des oreillers. Son visage est grave et ses yeux sont infiniment tristes. Remus, son cher amour, est mort, tué par cette possédée de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Cela s'est passé pendant le combat de Harry et de Voldemort. Cette horrible femme riait en jetant autour d'elle des sorts impardonnables. D'où tirait-elle l'énergie phénoménale qu'il fallait déployer pour lancer plusieurs Avada à la suite ?

Elle avait déjà tué deux Aurors en sortant derrière son Maître de la Forêt Interdite. Remus ne s'était pas assez méfié. Le troisième sortilège l'avait atteint en plein cœur. Tonks avait hurlé en le voyant tomber, les yeux grands ouverts. Ensuite, elle n'avait eu de cesse de venger celui qu'elle aimait.

Son Avada a résonné en même temps que plusieurs autres, juste avant l'explosion. On lui a dit par la suite qu'il avait atteint sa cible. Bellatrix est morte, foudroyée aux côtés de son Maître adoré. Mais sa mort ne fera pas revenir Remus.

Et comment Harry va-t-il réagir en apprenant que le dernier des Maraudeurs est parti, lui aussi, comme Sirius ? Elle est presque contente qu'il soit encore dans le coma. Ce sommeil profond le protège encore un peu des mauvaises nouvelles.

Ainsi Hermione est presqu' aveugle. La lumière de l'explosion l'a totalement éblouie . Par chance, sa rétine n'est pas brûlée. Sa vue revient peu à peu mais il n'est pas sûr qu'elle guérisse totalement. Pour le moment, elle ne distingue que les silhouettes des un peu les couleurs. Ses yeux lui font mal.

Ses souvenirs aussi lui font mal.

Quelques instants avant l'explosion, elle a mis le père de Vincent Crabbe hors de combat. Il lançait des sorts à tort et à travers du côté de la Forêt Interdite. Bizarrement, il n'utilisait pas l'Avada mais l'Erada, un sortilège de couleur verte qui paralyse l'adversaire sans le tuer.

Et son fils, à ses côtés, ne faisait que se défendre avec des « Assommate » ou des « Glissare », des sortilèges enfantins qu'on pouvait même exécuter sans baguette. Il n'était pourtant pas si bête ! Et Padma vient de lui apprendre qu'un arbre de la Forêt Interdite est tombé sur lui et l'a tué.

Mais surtout, Hermione a lancé l'Avada sur Fenrir Greyback juste au moment où celui-ci s'apprêtait à sauter sur le dos de Ron. Le Loup-Garou ne se servait pas de baguette magique. Il se jetait sur ses adversaires et essayait de leur ouvrir la gorge. .

Tout s'est passé en un dixième de seconde. L'image de Bill Weasley au visage déchiré par des griffes pointues avait traversé l'esprit d'Hermione et elle avait lancé le sortilège mortel, l'Impardonnable..

C'était la première fois. Elle n'avait jamais tué personne mais son cri de mort s'est mêlé à celui de plusieurs autres personnes. L'explosion l'a ensuite frappée de plein fouet. Elle sait qu'elle a tué un monstre, un individu dangereux. Elle aurait pu se contenter de le pétrifier. Mais elle l'a tué. Elle est une meurtrière Elle ne regrette rien.

Elle écoute Parvati lui donner d'autres nouvelles. Lavande Brown est à l'infirmerie de Poudlard avec un bras cassé et une plaie sans gravité à la cuisse. Seamus Finnigan a « eu » Macnair, on ne sait pas trop comment mais le fait est là. Luna ...

Et Ron est sauf, pense Hermione. Le « blam » de l'explosion l'a rendu sourd mais c'est passager. Dans une ou deux semaines, il entendra comme avant. Cependant, la famille Weasley a payé un lourd tribut à la victoire.

Percy, qui s'était heureusement réconcilié avec ses parents, est mort dans l'attaque contre le Ministère. Les jumeaux ont été blessés aux jambes sur le Chemin de Traverse par une troupe de Mangemorts mais leurs jours ne sont pas en danger. Ils commencent déjà à se battre en duel avec leurs cannes et à faire des farces aux guérisseurs qui vont bientôt « foutre à la porte ces petits plaisantins ! »

Madame Weasley est moins vaillante et moins joviale qu'auparavant. Les soucis et les angoisses des dernières années ont pesé lourd sur elle. Mais son mari Arthur est considéré par les Gobelins comme un héros et cela, grâce à son attirance pour les objets moldus.

Un jour qu'il allait retirer au guichet un gallion et vingt mornilles, il avait remarqué dans un coin de la banque, sous un comptoir, un sac qui faisait un drôle de bruit. Il l'avait ouvert et y avait trouvé un réveil relié à des fils et à d'étranges bâtons marrons.

Il avait reconnu une bombe pour en avoir vu une sur un de ces magazines moldus illustrés qui faisaient ses délices. Il avait donné l'alerte et l'engin avait pu être désamorcé une minute avant son explosion;

C'était une attaque de Voldemort contre la banque sorcière, il voulait ainsi terroriser les Gobelins pour les obliger à se ranger à ses côtés. Qui avait pu lui fabriquer une bombe moldue, c'était resté un mystère mais l'intervention d'Arthur avait fait échouer son plan.

Le coffre des Weasley s'était trouvé tout à coup enrichi d'un joli petit tas de gallions offerts par Gringotts en reconnaissance. Cela n'avait pas changé beaucoup la vie de la famille. La richesse n'effacerait pas les blessures de la guerre.

Ernie, Terry et deux Griffondors s'attardent un peu dans la chambre de Ron et Neville. Ce n'est pas facile de communiquer avec le jeune sorcier roux. Sa surdité est encore forte et il a souvent mal à la tête. Mais il est content d'apprendre que Nagini est mort.

C'est lui qui a lancé l'Avada sur le serpent qui menaçait dangereusement Harry pendant son combat contre Voldemort. Le Maître et son animal favori sont morts en même temps, juste avant l'explosion. Le Lord Noir ne pourra jamais renaître de ses cendres et le dernier Horcrux est détruit.

Ce n'est que justice ! Ce serpent avait autrefois failli tuer son père dans un couloir du Ministère. Ron s'était toujours dit qu'il aurait sa peau un jour. Dommage qu'il ait été incinéré en même temps que Voldemort ! Enfin non, mais bon ! Ron soupire. Sa migraine revient. Il ferme les yeux.

Neville est toujours couvert de bandages. Ses brûlures sont graves et cicatrisent difficilement. C'est la chaleur intense de l'explosion qui les a provoquées. Elles s'étendent sur son front, ses joues, ses bras, ses mains et le bas de ses jambes. Son justaucorps de cuir a protégé sa poitrine et son ventre.

Il ne le sait pas mais en fait, c'est lui, Neville, qui a provoqué l'explosion. Lui et ce rat de Peter Pettigrow. La petite vermine se cachait derrière son Maître et envoyait vicieusement des sorts sur Ron, sur Hermione et sur lui. A la fin du combat, ils se sont lancé en même temps le sortilège ultime et, fait sans précédent dans l'Histoire Sorcière, les « Avada » se sont percutés en plein vol.

Le résultat a été stupéfiant. Cette lumière éblouissante ! Ce bruit à la fois sec et sourd ! Cette force déferlante ! Cette flèche incandescente qui a jailli vers le ciel !

Elle a gravement brûlé Neville, et elle a entièrement consumé Pettigrow car son bras d'argent a réagi comme un paratonnerre et a concentré l'éclair sur lui. On n'a retrouvé du petit homme qu'un morceau de sa robe de sorcier et une poignée de ses cheveux.

La boule d'énergie a fait aussi d'autres victimes. En explosant à une dizaine de pieds au-dessus du sol, elle a brisé le cou de Lucius Malfoy qui se trouvait juste en dessous et elle a violemment projeté au sol sa femme Narcissa, provoquant de multiples fractures et des blessures profondes. On ne peut plus grand chose pour elle mais elle s'accroche à la vie.

Neville ne souffre pas trop grâce aux potions concoctées avant son départ pour Azkaban par le professeur Snape. Le guérisseur Llewelyn veut essayer demain sur ses brûlures un onguent à base d'algues et de miel d'Abyssinie. Avant de partir, Ernie et Terry murmurent à leur camarade quelques encouragements. Même si cette pommade ne sent pas très bon, elle est sûrement efficace !

Enfin, Neville est surtout très heureux que Harry soit vivant. Il n'a pas très bien compris cette histoire de Draco Malfoy. Il l'avait pourtant vu aux côtés du Lord Noir, non ? Il soupire et ferme les yeux. Dans son cas comme dans celui des autres blessés, le sommeil est le meilleur des remèdes.

Il n'en a pas conscience lui-même mais le cataclysme qu'il a déclenché involontairement leur a fait gagner la bataille. Harry a terrassé Voldemort et la guerre est finie. Aussi grâce à lui.

Dans le couloir de la chambre où dorment Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy, deux gardes veillent. Minerva MacGonagall l'a expressément demandé au directeur de Sainte Mangouste. Il se sont installés dans les fauteuils tirés là par Blaise et Seamus. Ils ne dormiront pas. Promis, on peut leur faire confiance.

Allongé sur son lit, le jeune sorcier blond est en veille. Il se repose, il reprend des forces et surtout, il pense.

_« C'est étrange, cette possibilité pour mon esprit de sortir de mon corps. Est-ce à cause de ce coma prolongé ? Ou parce que nous sommes sorciers, Potter et moi ? J'ai vaguement entendu parler de ces croyances indiennes qui prétendent que nous avons sept ouvertures dans notre corps ... _

_Je me demande quelle sera la prochaine ... Peut-être qu'elles doivent toutes fonctionner pour que je me réveille ... Je suis « sorti » trois fois déjà, chaque fois par une porte différente ... Bon, il faut juste patienter un peu dans ce cas ... Combien de fois Potter est-il " sorti " ? ... _

_Je me sens mieux déjà. Ce matin, j'ai pu remuer mes doigts et mes pieds pendant que les guérisseurs faisaient les incantations ... Je me demande si Potter peut bouger, lui aussi ... Il avait l'air si fatigué la dernière fois ..._

_J'étais assez épuisé moi aussi. Je n'ai pourtant pas fait un gros effort quand j'ai bondi sur lui au moment de l'Avada. Le « Salte» est un sort si simple qu'on peut le pratiquer sans baguette ... Un beau saut tout de même ...Il y avait combien entre lui et moi ? Une bonne cinquantaine de pieds ? ... _

_Peut-être que le sortilège nous a frôlé d'un peu trop près ... Nous avons eu de la chance en tout cas. Nous sommes tombés du bon côté. L'Avada aurait pu nous tuer ensemble ... Tiens, ça m'aurait fait quoi de mourir en même temps que le Balafré ? ... _

_Mais je n'allais pas laisser la victoire à cette enflure de Lord Machin ... Après ce qu'il a fait à nos parents ... Et à nous ... Théo, Vincent, Grégory, Millicent ... Où êtes-vous? Que vous est-il arrivé ? ... _

_C'est Blaise et Pansy qui ont eu raison. Nous aurions dû rejoindre le camp d'en face ... Mais il avait barre sur nous, le Maudit ! Nous n'avions plus le choix ... La marque des Ténèbres nous enchaînait à lui ... _

_Tiens, ce n'est pas Potter qui se serait laissé tatouer une tête de mort et un horrible serpent sur le bras ! Son éclair au front, il ne l'a pas demandé lui ! Et maintenant, en plus, nous avons tous les deux cette trace noire au cou ... _

_Pourquoi toutes mes pensées me ramènent-elles à lui ? J'en rirais presque si ce n'était pas si déprimant ... On dirait qu'il m'obsède ... »_

Draco tente de chasser ses idées moroses. Il s'assoupit un peu et tout à coup ... Une lueur bleutée brille faiblement à son cou, au-dessus de la trace noire ... La quatrième porte... L'esprit de Draco se précipite dehors ... Le mince fil se détend derrière lui pendant qu'il flotte dans la chambre.

Ce doit être la nuit . La chambre n'est éclairée que par une veilleuse. Il irait bien faire un tour dans le couloir mais la porte est fermée. Peut-être n'en a-t-il pas le droit ? Ou la possibilité ? Il n'y a pas grand chose à faire ici ... Ah si tiens ! Chatouiller Potter !

Aussitôt pensé, aussitôt fait ! Sauf que ça ne marche pas ! L'esprit de Draco ne parvient pas à susciter le moindre rire chez son compagnon de chambre ... Il est là, immobile, l'air si ... sage ... si ... enfantin ... Il est si ... beau ...

_« Beau ? ... Tu déraisonnes Draco Malfoy ! Depuis quand ton ennemi personnel, le plus minable des Griffondors , est-il beau ? ... _

_Depuis maintenant tout de suite ! Et pas seulement beau ! Il est ... parfait ... attirant ... _

_Bandant ? _

_Non, je ne bande pas. J'ai seulement envie de le prendre dans mes bras, de le câliner, de l'embrasser, de lui dire ... _

_STOP ! Draco Malfoy ! Reviens sur terre ! C'est POTTER ! Harry POTTER ! Tu sais ? LE Survivant ! LE Saint Sauveur du Monde Sorcier ! L'IDOLE DE TOUT UN PEUPLE ! _

_Non ! Pas en ce moment. Il ne sait même pas qui il est. Il pense que je suis son ami ou du moins, un camarade d'école. Il s'est quasiment endormi dans mes bras. Il me fait confiance, tu te rends compte ?_

_Ce n'est pas une raison pour tomber sous son charme. Tu le trouves beau parce qu'il n'a pas ses horribles lunettes. Tiens, il a de longs cils noirs, des cils de fille ! _

_Il a aussi de très beaux yeux verts. Je les ai vus de près. Les larmes les faisaient briller comme des étoiles. Et ses cheveux ébouriffés lui donnent un air si candide ! Il est vraiment craquant ! _

_MALFOY ! Ramène immédiatement ton esprit dans ton corps. Putain ! Tu es complètement schizo ! _

_C'est ça, oui, c'est ça ... »_

**Bureau de Rufus Scrimgeour, Ministre de la Magie. **

**«** Excellent, le communiqué que vous m'aviez préparé pour la presse, Dolorès. Vous avez résumé la situation au mieux. J'espère que maintenant, les journalistes nous laisseront tranquilles. Le directeur O'Really affichera chaque jour un court bulletin de santé pour le Survivant. Il n'y a d'ailleurs pas grand chose à dire. Il faut attendre. Si le coma se prolonge trop, nous aviserons. Non, le plus ennuyeux, c'est le fils Malfoy.

--Hélas oui, Monsieur le Ministre. Quelle drôle d'idée a eu Minerva MacGonagall de l'amener à Sainte Mangouste ! La réaction des sorciers et des sorcières, ce matin dans le Hall de l'hôpital, était justifiée. C'est un Mangemort. Il a la Marque.

--A-t-il commis des crimes ?

--Nous l'ignorons. Ce que nous savons, c'est qu'avec d'autres Serpentards, il avait formé une bande de voyous qui s'attaquaient aux Moldus ou aux sorciers les plus faibles. On les accuse d'avoir provoqué des embouteillages et des accidents sur une autoroute. Ils auraient mis le feu à une école, pillé des magasins, envoûté toute la famille d'un vieux sorcier ...

--Il faudra vérifier tout cela, Dolorès. Il nous faut des preuves, pas des racontars. Surtout après cette histoire que colportent ceux de Poudlard. Il aurait, dit-on, sauvé Harry Potter en se jetant entre lui et Lord Voldemort ?

--Il n'y a qu'un témoin, Monsieur le Ministre. C'est le concierge de l'école et il est Cracmol. D'ailleurs le Magenmagot l'a convoqué demain matin pour l'interroger. Nous ne pourrons même pas vérifier ses dires. Les gens comme lui ne sont pas sensibles au Veritaserum.

--On parle aussi d'une jeune sorcière.

--Oui, la fille de Xénophilius Lovegood, feu le Directeur du Chicaneur. Mais depuis la mort de son père, elle a perdu la tête. Elle ne peut témoigner. Les autres élèves de Poudlard la considère comme une espèce de Fée. Si vous voulez mon avis, Monsieur le Ministre, ces jeunes gens prennent trop d'importance. Si vous les aviez vu menacer tout le monde dans le Hall de l'hôpital ! C'était assez terrifiant.

--Je suis d'accord avec vous sur ce point, Dolorès. Déjà du temps de Dumbledore, nous avions sans cesse des problèmes avec Poudlard. Minerva en prend un peu trop à son aise. Pour en revenir au fils Malfoy, on dit qu'il n'avait pas de baguette magique.

--Nous n'en savons rien, Monsieur le Ministre. Mais nous avons retrouvé celles de son père et de sa mère. Pour Lucius Malfoy, il n'y a aucun doute. Nous l'avons fait analyser par le Priori Incantatum. Elle a bien servi à tuer cinq personnes dont un jeune sorcier, Dennis Crivey, et ses parents moldus. Les autres nous sont inconnus.

--Et pour la mère ?

--Il n'y a pas trace de crime. C'est d'ailleurs assez étrange. Narcissa Malfoy n'a pas la marque des Ténèbres tatouée sur la peau. Elle est gravée sur un bracelet de fer qu'elle porte au bras et qu'on ne peut lui enlever. Cet objet répugnant a causé une blessure assez profonde, une sorte de brûlure qui ne guérit pas.

--Est-elle en état de témoigner ?

--Non,. elle est consciente mais très faible. D'ailleurs, à ce propos, si vous le permettez, Monsieur le Ministre, j'ai une proposition à vous faire ...

--Faites, Dolorès, faites. Vous êtes toujours de bon conseil.

--Hé bien, Monsieur le Ministre, la santé précaire de Madame Malfoy serait un excellent prétexte pour envoyer son fils à Azkaban. Il paraît qu'elle l'a réclamé à plusieurs reprises. Puisqu'elle n'a commis aucun crime, nous pourrions accéder à sa demande. Et cela vous délivrerait d'un gros souci. Vous avez bien d'autres choses à faire, après notre victoire, que de vous préoccuper de ces petits détails.

--Pour le moment, c'est impossible. J'ai promis au professeur Snape de laisser le jeune Malfoy à Sainte Mangouste. Mais nous verrons plus tard si les circonstances s'y prêtent. Je vous remercie de votre collaboration, Dolorès Le Ministère a besoin de personnes aussi dévouées que vous. Tenez-moi au courant à propos de la comparution de ce Cracmol.

-- Je n'y manquerai pas, Monsieur le Ministre. »

-

-

-

-

Qu'en pensez-vous ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Ames sœurs**

Auteur : haniPyanfar

Rating : T

Madame J.K. Rowling est toujours l'heureuse propriétaire du monde de Harry Potter. Mais dans sa grande bonté, elle nous permet d'emprunter ses personnages et de les faire vivre à notre guise. Qu'elle soit ici chaudement remerciée !

Chapitre 3

**Chambre des deux malades, milieu d'après-midi. **

« Ah ! Cette fois, vous avez remarqué, guérisseur Craigg. Sur Monsieur Malfoy comme sur Monsieur Potter, il y a bien eu une étincelle rouge au-dessus de ... heu ... de leur ... au bas de leur ventre.

--Ne soyez pas si pudibond, acolyte Simmons. Appelez les parties du corps par leur nom. Oui, j'ai bien vu cette lueur rouge un peu plus haut que leur sexe. Mais le « Dometer Jupiter » s'adresse au nombril, pas aux parties génitales.

--Pourtant le guérisseur Milaretan prétend que ...

--Le guérisseur Milaretan est originaire des Indes. Ici, nous sommes en Angleterre et nous récitons les incantations de guérison à l'anglaise. Vous avez d'ailleurs failli vous tromper pour la dernière, celle des pieds. Votre « Zoltiram Terram » était tout juste acceptable.

--Pardonnez-moi, guérisseur Craigg. Je me demandais seulement si cette lueur indiquait un mieux chez nos malades. Leur coma est moins profond, il me semble. Ils respirent bien, les membres sont plus souples, leur visage est détendu. On dirait qu'ils dorment.

--Je suis de votre avis, acolyte Simmons, mais ne perdez pas votre temps en bavardage. Replacez le drap et les pierres et continuons notre tournée des malades.

Deux esprits rieurs regardent s'agiter deux petits bonshommes portant un chapeau pointu et une longue robe ornée sur la poitrine d' une baguette et d'un os croisés.

Harry est « sorti » le premier et voyant la porte de la chambre ouverte, il s'est précipité vers elle pour aller à l'extérieur mais il n'a pas pu le faire. Le fil lui laisse juste la liberté de se promener dans la pièce, pas de s'en échapper. Il a seulement réussi à passer la tête mais le couloir est vide.

Puis il a senti une présence derrière lui. Un bras lui entoure la taille et une voix moqueuse murmure à son oreille :

« Où veux-tu aller comme ça, petit imprudent ? Tu veux te faire enfermer dehors ? Tu veux déjà me quitter ? »

Harry se retourne et fait face à un Draco Malfoy tout sourire. Son visage s'illumine à son tour. Ils sont très proches et sentent monter en eux comme une bouffée de bonheur. C'est une belle chance qu'ils soient « dehors » en même temps !

Le bras de Harry vient tout naturellement se poser sur la taille de Draco. Leur nudité ne les gêne plus. Ils ne se voient pas avec leurs vrais yeux mais avec les yeux de l'esprit. Ils trouvent leurs deux « corps » merveilleusement beaux, si souples, si élégants, si agréables ... Et ils ont envie de bouger, de s'activer, de s'amuser comme des gamins.

Toujours enlacés, ils s'écartent pour laisser sortir les deux sorciers. La porte se referme. Et soudain, Harry s'éloigne un peu de Draco, il lui donne une tape sur l'épaule en criant « Chat ! » et commence à courir autour de la pièce. Il zigzague entre les deux lits, feinte, saute et tout à coup, il vole, poursuivi par un Draco aussi joueur que lui.

La chambre résonne de leurs cris et de leurs éclats de rire mais les corps immobiles en-dessous d'eux ne les entendent pas. Les deux esprits sont seuls au monde. Ils peuvent faire les fous, se conduire comme les enfants qu'ils sont encore ou qu'ils n'ont jamais été. Ils sont libres.

Harry et Draco ont eu tous les deux une jeunesse solitaire. Le blond vivait dans son grand château avec pour compagnie ses parents et des elfes de maison, le brun ... l'ignore mais ne garde pas de cette époque une bonne impression. Il se voit plutôt seul, enfermé dans un espace sombre et étroit ...

Enfin il ne sait pas. Et ça n'a pas d'importance. Maintenant, il s'amuse. Maintenant, il y a quelqu'un avec lui, quelqu'un qui lui est très proche, un frère, plus qu'un frère ... Un ami ... Il se laisse rattraper et Draco et lui s'effondrent dans un coin de la pièce, en riant toujours. Ils se calment peu à peu et la conversation s'engage.

« Pas étonnant que tu sois si bon attrapeur ! Quelle pointe de vitesse !

--Attrapeur ? ... Quidditch ? ... Griffondors contre Serpentards ? ... Un Eclair de feu ? »

Harry va de surprise en surprise.

« Et ces deux hommes avec leurs baguettes de bois, ils sont docteurs ? ... On dit guérisseurs ou médicomages ? ... Mais ils sont sérieux au moins ? C'est pas des charlatans ? ... Comment ça, c'est une insulte ? »

« Tiens, à propos de baguette, j'en ai une sur ma table de chevet. Viens voir, je fais de la lumière avec elle.»

Harry se lève, tend la main à Draco et le tire vers lui ... un peu trop fort et sans le faire exprès, ils se retrouvent tous les deux serrés l'un contre l'autre. C'est bon, c'est doux, c'est chaud, Harry a le nez dans les cheveux de Draco, ce parfum lui est familier, il en est sûr ...

Draco le repousse gentiment. Le blond sorcier, si distant et si froid d'habitude, ne se reconnaît plus. Il s'amuse, il discute avec ... LUI ... Mais enfin ... C'est Potter, c'est son ennemi de toujours ... Non, c'est ... Quoi ? ... Un proche ? Un ami ... Pourquoi pas ?

Ils sont près du petit meuble et Harry fait une démonstration de son pouvoir sur sa baguette.

« Et toi, où est la tienne ?

--Je l'ai ... perdue.

--Oh ! ... Hé bien, essaye avec celle-là.

--Ça ne marchera pas. Chaque sorcier a sa baguette, chaque baguette a son sorcier.

--Essaye toujours. On ne sait jamais. »

Pour lui faire plaisir ... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient de penser ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Il est Serpentard, pas Pouffsouffle ! Enfin ... Draco approche sa main de la baguette et surprise ! Elle brille pour lui aussi !

Il se tourne vers Harry qui est tout content :

« Tu vois ! C'est notre baguette à tous les deux ! »

Mais Draco, lui, est extrêmement surpris. Les cas où deux sorciers peuvent partager la même baguette sont très rares. Des vrais jumeaux, quelquefois. Un parent qui a légué la sienne à son enfant par héritage, à l'occasion ...

Lord Voldemort qui pouvait se servir de n'importe quelle baguette en utilisant la magie noire ... Et il ne s'en est pas privé, le monstre !

Ou alors ... Mais ça n'arrive qu'une ou deux fois par siècle ... Des âmes sœurs ... Non, c'est impossible. Il doit y avoir une autre raison toute simple. Pour changer de sujet, Draco désigne les lunettes de Harry :

« Ne porte plus jamais ces horreurs ! C'est vraiment dommage de cacher de si beaux yeux ! »

Il a tout à coup l'impression de rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Pourtant son visage reste sans couleur. Il vient de dire QUOI ? Mais Harry n'y voit pas malice et il répond sincèrement :

« Les tiens aussi sont magnifiques. Des yeux gris, c'est très rare. On dirait deux petites flaques d'argent. »

Ils se regardent, sans bouger, sans rien ajouter. Deux regards qui s'accrochent et ne se quittent plus. La main de Harry qui se lève et timidement, caresse le visage de Draco. Des lèvres rouges ... attirantes ... Un sourire ... Un baiser ? Un brusque recul ...

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Presque rien. Pourtant, leur relation vient de changer.

Harry ne se souvient pas d'avoir jamais eu envie d'embrasser un garçon. Mais il a déjà « vu » ... oui, au détour d'un couloir sombre, il a « vu » deux jeunes hommes enlacés. Il les connaît, il en est sûr, et leur étreinte ne l'a pas choqué. C'était ordinaire, normal, accepté. C'était avant sans doute, avant cet accident dont son compagnon de chambre a parlé.

Mais maintenant, là, il a désiré poser ses lèvres sur la bouche tentante. Il aurait voulu attirer contre lui le corps mince et sentir leur peau se toucher. Il voudrait ... Ce n'est pas une question de sexe, d'ailleurs il ne bande pas. Il a juste l'impression qu'il est incomplet et que ce qui lui manque est juste là, à portée de sa main.

Il ne comprend pas ce qui se passe . Il ne se rappelle pas être sorti avec Cho Chang et avec Ginny Weasley. Dans son état actuel, il est vierge de toute aventure amoureuse et il se sent attiré, irrésistiblement attiré par le beau blond qui partage sa bizarre situation.

Leurs corps réels reposent sur un lit. Ils se « rencontrent » dans un état différent mais tout aussi palpable. Lui et un garçon. Lui et quelqu'un qui fait battre son cœur plus fort, plus vite. Lui et « Draco ».Une révélation.

Le blond sorcier, lui, est presque paniqué par le geste de Potter, par sa douceur, par sa tendresse. Il n'est pas habitué à ça. Avec ses conquêtes féminines ou masculines, il est toujours le dominant. C'est lui qui impose ses caresses. Il prend son plaisir sans trop s'occuper de celui de l'autre.

C'est toujours physique, brûlant, sauvage même. Il ne fait pas l'amour, il baise et apparemment, il le fait bien car il n'a jamais manqué de partenaires. Les filles et les garçons qui ont partagé son lit lui vouent un véritable culte. Sa réputation de dieu du sexe a survécu à son absence de Poudlard.

Et voilà qu'il se découvre une attirance étrange pour un beau brun qu'il connaît par cœur et qui pourtant lui est inconnu. Il y avait déjà pensé l'autre nuit et il avait repoussé cette idée. Mais à cet instant, c'est vrai, il veut le serrer dans ses bras, poser des baisers dans son cou, lui dire des mots qu'il n'a jamais prononcés pour personne ... Il veut juste l'aimer.

Ça ressemble à l'attraction entre les deux pôles d'un aimant. Il a l'impression que tout son « corps/esprit » a besoin du contact de Harry, de ses mains, de sa peau, de ses lèvres ... Il n'a jamais rien ressenti de pareil. Fini le temps de se taquiner, de jouer, de discuter. Cette cinquième « sortie » est devenue celle de leur « rencontre ».

Deux individus sans âge défini, sans sexe affirmé, n'ayant ni la même éducation, ni la moindre affinité, issus de milieux tout à fait différents, deux esprits humains totalement libres se cherchent, se trouvent, s'accordent. Lui et Potter ... Lui et Harry ... Lui et son âme sœur ... Un éblouissement ...

Ils se détournent et s'éloignent un peu l'un de l'autre comme si de rien n'était. Ils ont eu un coup de chaud, un coup de soleil dans une chambre sans fenêtre. Tout s'est passé en un éclair. Une ... deux secondes ? Sortant difficilement de son état second, Harry dit d'une voix un peu rauque :

« Nos deux fils se sont emmêlés pendant notre jeu. Aide-moi à défaire le nœud, sinon on ne pourra pas rejoindre nos corps.»

Ils ont la même pensée. « Non, je ne veux pas le quitter maintenant. Qui sait quand je le reverrai ! » Sous le regard étonné de Harry, Draco claque des doigts et fait disparaître le nœud. Puis il prend sa main et le ramène dans ce coin qui leur sert de nid.

« Nous avons tout le temps. Reposons-nous. Viens. »

Comme la fois précédente, il entoure ses épaules d'un bras et l'attire contre lui. Harry pose sa tête près de son cou, il ferme les yeux. Ils flottent réellement un peu au-dessus du sol, sur un léger petit nuage.

* ° * ° * ° * ° * °

**Salle 10, niveau 10 du Ministère de la Magie. **

Pendant que Harry et Draco se « rencontrent », le Magenmagot est réuni en séance plénière. Il est présidé par Amedeo Dragnus, Premier adjoint du Ministre de la Magie. A sa droite est assise Dolorès Ombrage, bien droite, un sourire de crapaud aux lèvres.

Sont présents tout autour sur les gradins environ cinquante sorciers et sorcières portant la robe pourpre avec la lettre M brodée sur la poitrine. Le Président se lève et déclare solennellement :

« Mesdames, Messieurs, chers collègues, nous venons d'entendre les témoignages d' Argus Rusard, concierge, de Minerva MacGonagall, directrice de Poudlard, du professeur Horace Slughorn, chef de la Maison Serpentard et d'une jeune sorcière nommée ... Luna Lovegood, fille du regretté directeur du Chicaneur.

Nous allons maintenant délibérer pour savoir si leurs affirmations concernant la fin du combat entre Celui-dont-on-ne ... entre Lord Voldemort et Harry Potter sont crédibles. Nous devons en particulier examiner le cas du jeune Malfoy.

A-t-il, comme le prétendent les témoins, sauvé le Survivant d'une mort certaine ? Etait-ce bien son intention ? Est-il un Mangemort fidèle à son Maître ou l'a-t-il trahi ? Sa place est-elle à Sainte Mangouste ou à Azkaban? Je donne la parole à notre greffier qui a fidèlement retranscrit toutes les paroles prononcées à cette audience. Monsieur Ignatius Willow, c'est à vous. »

Celui qui se lève à son tour, c'est le petit homme qui rôdait dans les couloirs de l'hôpital pour inscrire le nom des personnes blessées. Il a toujours son air chafouin et tient en main un parchemin qui se déroule jusqu'à terre.

« Concernant le témoin Lovegood : La jeune sorcière ne porte pas l'uniforme de Poudlard mais un costume fantaisie et des fleurs sur la tête.. Elle ne décline pas son identité et ne s'adresse pas aux membres de l'assemblée.

Elle tient un jeune sorcier, Colin Crivey, par la main et ne le lâche pas. Il dit qu'il la représente et qu'il peut parler pour elle. Cela est refusé par la majorité de l'assemblée. Elle ne répond pas aux questions posées sauf à la dernière :

« Dites-nous ce que vous avez vu au moment où Lord Voldemort a lancé le sortilège Avada vers Harry Potter ? »

Elle prononce alors les deux mots : « Ames sœurs » qui n'ont aucun rapport avec la demande formulée.

D'après les rapports faits par les Aurors après la bataille, elle n'a été touchée ni par l'explosion, ni par les débris de verre. Sa place devant une fenêtre du deuxième étage de Poudlard n'est donc pas prouvée. Son témoignage est cependant soumis à la discussion et au vote des membres du Magenmagot. »

Le greffier se rassoit, très fier d'avoir parfaitement résumé la partie la plus simple de la séance. Assise sur le banc des témoins, Minerva MacGonagall se penche vers le professeur Slughorn et murmure :

« Ça commence bien ! »

Et tout se déroule de la même façon. Chaque témoignage a été transcrit d'une manière négative. Oh ! Les paroles prononcées sont toutes exactes mais les questions posées expriment surtout le doute qui semble habiter par avance les membres de l'assemblée. Les rumeurs distillées par Dolorès Ombrage et ses amis ont fait leur effet.

A la directrice de Poudlard : « La position des corps de Harry Potter et du sieur Malfoy après la bataille n'indique-t-elle pas que, contrairement à vos affirmations, le Mangemort voulait empêcher le Survivant de bouger et d'échapper ainsi au sortilège de son Maître ? »

Et bien sûr l'imparable : « Avez-vous vu de vos propres yeux le fils Malfoy tenter de protéger Harry Potter, le Sauveur du monde sorcier ? »

« Non, pauvre imbécile, pense Minerva avec colère. Je me battais contre les Mangemorts avec mes vieux professeurs et mes jeunes élèves pendant que toi, tu te cachais avec tes collègues dans les souterrains du Ministère ! »

Cela, on peut le penser mais pas le dire à haute voix devant cette assemblée dont les membres attendaient la fin de la bataille, en tremblant pour leur vie et pour leur carrière.

Au professeur Slughorn : « Vous avez déclaré avoir fait diverses mesures, en compagnie du professeur Flitwick, pour tenter de prouver que le jeune Malfoy s'est délibérément jeté devant Harry Potter, pour le protéger de l'Avada de son Maître. Vous vous référez pour cela à la blessure qu'ils portent soit-disant tous les deux au cou. Votre collègue et vous-même, avez-vous étudié la balistique dans votre jeunesse ? »

Et naturellement l'inévitable : « Les Malfoy, père, mère et fils, n'appartiennent-ils pas à la Maison Serpentard dont vous êtes le Directeur actuel à Poudlard ? »

« Bien sûr que si, sombre idiot. Avery, Macnair, Rozier, Dolohov, Lestrange et sa femme Bellatrix aussi, et eux, je ne vais pas les défendre ! »

Slug fulmine intérieurement mais ne proteste pas devant les insinuations de certains membres de l'assemblée. Que pourrait-il dire ? C'est la stricte vérité et la vérité est multiple. Chacun défend la sienne.

La suite est pire encore.

« Vos noms et prénoms, votre ascendance et votre état magique actuel ?

--Argus Légitimus Defoe-Rusard, fils de Légitimus Rusard et de Ambroisine Defoe, épouse séparée de Sylvester Mulciber. On prétend que je suis Cracmol mais ce n'est pas vrai. Avant de mourir, ma mère m'a affirmé que son ancien mari, adepte de la magie noire, avait jeté sur moi un sort qui m'empêche d'être un véritable sorcier.

--Vos parents n'étaient donc pas mariés?

--Non. Mulciber refusait de divorcer. Mais mon père m'a donné son nom et son prénom pour prouver nos liens de parenté.

--Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous à Poudlard et quelles y sont vos fonctions exactes ?

--Je suis le concierge de l'école depuis douze ans. C'est Albus Dumbledore qui m'a engagé. Je suis responsable de la propreté des lieux, de l'ordre et de la discipline dans les couloirs, je contrôle les sorties des élèves et je veille au respect du couvre-feu.

--Où vous trouviez-vous le jour de la bataille finale?

--Au deuxième étage de Poudlard, dans la salle des trophées donnant sur le parc. Je ne pouvais combattre puisque je n'ai aucun pouvoir magique. Colin Crivey m'avait confié la garde de la petite Fée ... de Luna Lovegood.

--Qu'avez-vous fait pendant le combat?

--Au début, nous nous sommes cachés derrière les grandes vitrines. Mais tout à coup, nous avons entendu des hurlements de joie, des acclamations, des applaudissements. Luna m'a tiré devant l'une des fenêtres.

--Qu'avez-vous vu ?

--Lord Voldemort sortait de la Forêt Interdite et les Mangemorts qui se battaient déjà dans le parc du Château poussaient leur cri de guerre : « Mordmordre ! » C'était terrifiant et en même temps, c'était magnifique.

--Magnifique ?

--Oh oui ! Le Lord portait une longue robe noire brodée de lunes et d'étoiles d'argent et un chapeau qui ressemblait à une couronne avec des pierres précieuses aussi rouges que ses yeux. Son serpent ondulait autour de lui en sifflant. Ils avaient tous les deux l'air si grands, si redoutables !

--Qu'a fait Celui-dont-on-ne ... qu'a fait le Lord Noir ? Qui l'accompagnait ?

--Lord Voldemort était entouré de sa garde rapprochée. Il s'est avancé majestueusement vers Harry Potter. Sa baguette magique était pointée vers le sol. Mais dès qu'il l'a relevée, le combat a commencé.

--Pouvez-vous préciser qui faisait partie de la garde rapprochée ? Avez-vous reconnu un membre de la famille Malfoy ?

--Oui. Monsieur Lucius Malfoy, que je connais bien car il est souvent venu rendre visite au Professeur Dumbledore, était à la droite du Lord. Il était accompagné d'une dame, sa femme sans doute, et entre eux deux se trouvait leur fils, Draco. A gauche, j'ai reconnu Grégory Goyle, un élève de l'école, avec un très grand homme qui, je pense, est son père.

--C'est peu pour la garde rapprochée d'un personnage si important.

-- Oh ! Mais il y en avait d'autres ! Une bonne vingtaine ! Je ne les connais pas tous mais j'ai vu Fenrir Greyback, j'en suis sûr, et un petit homme avec une main d'argent et aussi une femme terrible qui a jeté plusieurs Avada en sortant de la Forêt. Elle riait comme une folle. Quelques-uns avaient des masques. Ils portaient tous des capes noires.

--Parlez-nous du combat entre Lord ... heu ... Voldemort et Harry Potter.

--C'était affreux. Les deux camps lançaient sans arrêt des sortilèges de toutes couleurs, beaucoup de rouges et de violets, et aussi des verts, des Avada. J'ai vu l'un d'eux frapper le professeur Lupin. J'avais si peur qu'à un moment, j'ai caché mes yeux derrière mes mains.

--Combien de temps le combat a-t-il duré ?

--Je ne sais pas. Longtemps. C'était horrible ! Il y avait des morts, des blessés et les Aurors commençaient à reculer. Et puis tout à coup, la petite Fée m'a tiré par la manche et là, j'ai vu ...

--Quoi ? Qu'avez-vous vu ?

--C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Ils étaient tous immobiles, le bras tendu, la baguette magique en avant, Harry Potter et ses amis d'un côté, le Lord et sa garde de l'autre. Ils ont lancé l'Avada en même temps. Les traits de feu verts ont fusé dans tous les sens et puis il y a eu l'explosion. Les vitres des fenêtres et des vitrines où sont exposés les trophées, tout a éclaté et j'ai été touché par de nombreux morceaux de verre.

--Comment se fait-il que Luna Lovegood n'ait pas été blessée, elle aussi ?

--C'est une Fée. Elle a certainement été protégée par un sortilège.

--Juste au moment des Avada, où était le jeune Malfoy ?

-- ... Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien. Mes yeux étaient fixés sur Harry Potter et son adversaire.

--Avez-vous vu le fils Malfoy se servir d'une baguette magique ?

--Je n'ai pas fait spécialement attention à ça ... Non ... Il ne me semble pas ... Sa mère était souvent devant lui ... Je ne le vois participer à aucun combat en particulier ... Il y avait tant à voir ...

--Merci Monsieur Rusard, ce sera tout.

--Puis-je poser une question ? Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas fait prendre du Veritaserum ? Je suis un sorcier, même si mes pouvoirs magiques m'ont été retirés.

--Vous êtes répertorié dans nos fichiers comme Cracmol, Monsieur Rusard. Le Veritaserum n'aurait servi à rien.

--Je jure par Merlin et Morgane que j'ai dit la vérité !

--Votre serment est sans valeur. Mais rassurez-vous ! Nous étudierons votre témoignage en toute équité. Les autres récits de la bataille concordent parfaitement avec le vôtre. Malheureusement, vous êtes le seul témoin du moment fatal. Un seul témoin n'est pas un témoin valable.

--Et Luna ?

--Elle est folle, Monsieur Rusard.

--Mais même si elle n'a pas dit grand chose, elle a témoigné ! Elle a parlé d'âmes sœurs. Ces mots ont une valeur magique importante ! Est-ce qu'ils ne pourraient pas désigner Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy ?

--MONSIEUR RUSARD ! VOUS BLASPHEMEZ ! SORTEZ IMMEDIATEMENT ! »

Les déclarations d'Argus Rusard sont examinées une à une avec minutie. Dolorès Ombrage et sa clique mettent systématiquement en doute toutes ses affirmations. Le simple fait qu'il ait déclaré que le Lord ... heu ... Machin était magnifique est la cause d'une forte réprobation.

Malgré les protestations de Griselda Marchebank et de quelques vieux sorciers, il en résulte un vote de défiance envers Draco Malfoy. Il est décidé qu'il sera envoyé à Azkaban dès qu'il sortira du coma « et même avant, si sa présence à Sainte Mangouste présente le moindre danger pour les autres blessés ou malades. »

**Sainte Mangouste, chambre des deux blessés.**

L'esprit de Draco Malfoy s'éveille brusquement mais il garde les paupières closes. Il se sent bien. Il flotte. Il est allongé et il n'est pas seul. Un corps chaud est collé au sien. Ses bras entourent une taille fine. D'autres bras cerclent sa poitrine. Une tête aux doux cheveux est posée sur son épaule. Il est nu et l'autre aussi. Où est-il et qui est cet « autre » ? Fille ou garçon ?

Une seconde ... Deux secondes ... Draco ouvre brusquement les yeux. Les souvenirs affluent dans sa mémoire. Potter ! C'est Potter qu'il tient dans ses bras. Potter qui dort, abandonné contre lui. Potter avec qui il a eu cette relation ... cette fusion ... comment dire ... cette communion d'esprit totalement inattendue ... Potter ... Son improbable âme sœur !

Il en pleurerait si ce n'était pas si comique ! Le Balafré ! L'ami de la Belette et de la Sang-de-Bourbe ! Elevé par des Moldus ! Et quand il pense « élevé », ce n'est pas de son éducation qu'il parle ! Lui ! Un petit Griffondor de rien du tout ! Dans les bras du Prince des Serpentards ! Quelle abomination !

Draco veut repousser le fardeau inutile qui repose contre lui et ses yeux s'écarquillent. Son bras gauche où devrait se trouver la Marque des Ténèbres, son bras gauche est blanc et lisse comme ... avant ... avant cette guerre horrible, avant cette sanglante bataille, avant son geste fou envers Harry Potter !

Mais il passe rapidement de la joie à la déception. Ce n'est pas son corps qui est indemne de toute souillure, c'est seulement son esprit. La Marque est gravée dans sa chair, la Marque d'infamie. Qui est-il, lui, pour rejeter le Griffondor innocent qui s'appuie contre lui avec abandon? Un vulgaire Mangemort !

D'accord ! Il n'a jamais assassiné personne, pas plus lui que ses camarades Serpentards, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott et Bulstrode. Mais ils ont commis ensemble pas mal d'actes répréhensibles ! Il fallait bien donner le change à leur « Maître » ! Finalement, il s'est déshonoré pour obéir à un Tyran. Celui qui devrait maintenant repousser l'autre, ce n'est pas lui, c'est Potter.

Potter, lui, ne s'est pas mis volontairement au service d'un monstre mégalomane. Potter n'a même pas choisi d'être l'Elu du monde sorcier. Ce rôle lui a été imposé et il l'a assumé. Il ne s'est pas contenté de quelques actes de rébellion isolés. Il s'est battu face à Voldemort en allant même au-delà de ses forces.

Il l'a bien vu à la fin de la bataille quand tout s'est joué en une infime seconde. Le Héros, ce n'est pas lui, c'est Potter, et Potter ne le sait même pas ! Draco resserre ses bras autour du corps endormi. Il est loin, le méprisant Malfoy des premières années à Poudlard. La guerre et la défaite sont passées par là. Il a choisi son camp, le mauvais camp. Et il a perdu.

° * ° * ° * ° * ° *

L'esprit de Harry se réveille. Il ouvre les yeux et croise le regard de celui qui le tient dans ses bras. Il sourit. Il est si bien ! A-t-il rêvé ou pendant un instant, lui et « Draco » se sont-ils retrouvés liés l'un à l'autre comme l'avait dit la fille aux fleurs ? « Ames sœurs », quels mots merveilleux ! Pourvu que ce soit vrai !

Mais pourquoi les yeux gris brillent-ils si forts ? On dirait qu'il va pleurer ... qu'il pleure ! Non ! Il n'y a pas de larmes sur le beau visage en face de lui ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Harry se redresse brusquement et pose son front contre celui de Draco en murmurant :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Ça ne va pas ? Tu as mal ?

--Non, répond le blond sorcier très embarrassé par son soudain accès de sentimentalisme. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien. Tu es si beau quand tu es endormi. Je ne ... Il faut ... »

Les mots meurent sur ses lèvres. Quelque chose d'étrange se passe. Leurs corps/esprits se redressent. Leurs fronts restent collés l'un à l'autre, à cet endroit précis que Trelawney appelle le « Troisième Œil ». Ils se tiennent par les deux bras. Ils ne se touchent que par la pointe de leurs pieds.

Pourtant, ils ont l'impression que leurs corps tout entiers sont en contact étroit l'un avec l'autre. Il serait impossible de les séparer. Même une mince feuille de papier ne pourrait pas se glisser entre eux. Ils ne font qu'un. Ils tournoient lentement en l'air, entourés d'un halo d'une blancheur éclatante.

La lumière provient de leurs corps véritables, étendus immobiles, sur leurs lits respectifs. Elle sort en minuscules paillettes brillantes des deux « portes » ouvertes sur leurs fronts, entre leurs yeux. Les deux sources lumineuses se rejoignent et forment ensemble une colonne montante. Elle spirale très lentement, enveloppant les deux « esprits » qui n'en font plus qu'un.

Leur temps intérieur s'arrête. Les âmes sœurs sont entrées en communication, en communion. Des informations passent de l'une à l'autre, elles ne concernent ni leurs traits de caractère, ni leurs souvenirs personnels ou communs, ni ce qui composait leur vie d'avant.

Tout se passe sur un autre plan, infiniment supérieur. Cela n'arrive en effet qu'une ou deux fois par siècle. Deux esprits distincts sont magiquement liés ensemble. Dans le cercle de la Magie Universelle, ils s'ajustent exactement au centre par une ligne serpentine Une petite partie argent s'inscrit dans la partie d'onyx noir, une petite partie noire s'imprime dans la moitié argent.

Pour toujours, ils seront le complément exact l'un de l'autre. Deux moitiés d'un tout. Mais leur esprit normal, leur cerveau humain ne s'en rend absolument pas compte. Pour le moment, ils flottent dans un éther indistinct, sans pensées, sans repères, sans rien à quoi se raccrocher.

Le temps extérieur continue à défiler, sans hâte, mais sans repos. Un groupe de guérisseurs passe devant la porte close. A l'intérieur, la lumière est si éclatante qu'elle transparaît autour du rectangle de bois. Ils ouvrent la porte et s'arrêtent, éblouis. Jamais ils n'ont vu un tel spectacle.

Une colonne de lumière réunit les deux sorciers blessés. Leurs têtes brillent comme si elles étaient emplies d'un feu intérieur. Les uns voient aussi l'éclair flamber sur le front de Harry Potter. D'autres sont persuadés d'avoir aperçu la Marque des Ténèbres rougeoyer sur le bras de Draco Malfoy. Bien sûr, ils ne perçoivent pas la présence des deux esprits.

Ils ne peuvent pénétrer dans la pièce. Une force inconnue les en empêche. Ils restent devant la porte, bouche bée. Puis ils se précipitent chez le directeur et la responsable du service. En quelques minutes, tout l'hôpital est au courant qu'il se passe quelque chose de bizarre dans la chambre où se trouvent le Survivant et le Mangemort.

Les médicomages Griffith, Craigg et Simmons repoussent les curieux mais c'est trop tard. Des regards avides ont vu la scène et en à peine quelques heures, une nouvelle se répand comme une trainée de poudre dans tout le monde sorcier. Elle tient en trois mots : « Potter, Malfoy, lumière ». Mais la phrase qui les contient n'est jamais la même.

« Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy sont réunis sous un dôme de lumière.» entend-on dire au début. Puis le sens diffère, les mots changent.

« Harry Potter et le fils Malfoy sont enfermés dans une sphère de lumière.»

« Malfoy a emprisonné Harry Potter dans une bulle de lumière. »

« Malfoy a pris le Survivant en otage avec un sort de magie noire, la Prison de Lumière »

« Malfoy le Mangemort veut venger son Maître. Il va tuer le Survivant avec le sortilège de Noire Lumière. »

« Le Mangemort veut assassiner notre Sauveur. Que fait le Ministère ? »

Ces dernières paroles viennent bien sûr de Rita Skeeter qui prépare un article venimeux contre « les sorciers obtus qui n'ont toujours pas compris combien était grande encore la menace contre le Vainqueur du Maître des Ténèbres ... »

Le guérisseur indien Milaretan, lui, a assisté au phénomène et a une toute autre opinion. Il est persuadé que la guérison de deux blessés est proche. Il parle de « chiasma optique » à des sorciers anglais pour qui ces mots ont une vague consonance maléfique.

Il est le seul à se réjouir. Les autres sont plutôt dans l'expectative. Certains ont même peur. C'est la première fois qu'ils assistent à une telle manifestation de magie lumineuse. Comme partout dans le monde, la nouveauté est ici accueillie avec méfiance.

L'étrange phénomène dure un peu moins d'une heure. Puis la lumière s'atténue peu à peu. Sur les lits, les corps immobiles reprennent un aspect normal. Il ne reste en souvenir qu'une toute petite trace bleutée sur le front de Harry et de Draco.

Pendant tout ce temps, leurs esprits ont « dansé » dans les airs, sans avoir la moindre conscience du temps qui passait. A la fin, leurs fronts se sont décollés, leurs bras se sont resserrés, leurs corps se sont rapprochés jusqu'à être en contact parfait l'un avec l'autre.

Ils se sont « réveillés » aussi unis que s'ils venaient de faire l'amour mais avec leurs sexes au repos. Ce qui s'est passé entre eux n'a rien à voir avec une relation sexuelle ou sexuée. Draco s'en rend mieux compte que Harry qui n'a aucun souvenir de ses amours d'avant.

Ils viennent de vivre tous les deux une expérience aussi inédite que bizarre : s'aimer, se posséder, se donner autrement qu'avec leurs corps. Quand ils se séparent, ils se sentent envahis par une grande fatigue, une sorte d'épuisement total, celui qui suit un effort intense et prolongé.

Ils se regardent, se sourient, se caressent mutuellement le visage, puis sans un mot, suivant leur fil respectif, ils regagnent doucement leur corps par la « sortie » située au bas de leur ventre.

Ils ignorent que la sixième « porte » s'est aussi ouverte et ce, d'une façon si extraordinaire que des évènements se préparent dans l'ombre, des conciliabules se tiennent, des complots se trament, des décisions vont se prendre qui bouleverseront le cours de leurs deux vies.

° * ° * ° * ° * ° *

**Sainte Mangouste, la nuit suivant le phénomène de lumière. **

Les deux gardes ronflent dans leurs fauteuils. Ils sont réveillés en sursaut par quatre Aurors, suivis du Directeur O'Really bien embarrassé et de la guérisseuse Griffith très en colère. Celle-ci leur annonce que, par ordre du Ministère, Draco Malfoy doit être immédiatement transporté à Azkaban.

Les deux hommes ahuris laissent entrer les Aurors. Bien malgré elle, la guérisseuse enlève le cercle de métal, les pierres de guérison et le bracelet de perfusion. Deux Aurors enveloppent le corps de Draco dans une couverture et sans un mot se dirigent vers la porte.

« Prenez au moins ce qui est nécessaire pour le soigner, proteste le directeur de l'hôpital.

--Il y a tout ce qu'il faut à Azkaban », dit celui qui semble leur chef.

Ils partent sans plus attendre comme s'ils craignaient qu'on ne les en empêche. D'un geste de sa baguette magique, la guérisseuse range la chambre. Elle n'a rien pu faire. L'ordre était signé du Ministre de la Magie lui-même. Elle s'éloigne en compagnie du Directeur. Les deux gardes se rassoient lourdement dans leurs fauteuils.

Harry est seul dans la chambre. Il ne s'est aperçu de rien. Draco non plus. La séance de l'après-midi a si profondément marqué leurs esprits qu'ils sont totalement déconnectés de la réalité. Ils flottent encore dans une lumière dorée. Les temps sombres sont devant eux. Bienheureuse ignorance ...

-

-

-

Si ça vous a plu, dites-le ... s'il vous plaît ...


	4. Chapter 4

**Ames sœurs.**

Auteur : haniPyanfar

L'univers Potter appartient à JKR ...

Rating T

**Rappel :** **Sainte Mangouste, la nuit suivant le phénomène de lumière. **

Les deux gardes ronflent dans leurs fauteuils. Ils sont réveillés en sursaut par quatre Aurors, suivis du Directeur O'Really bien embarrassé et de la guérisseuse Griffith très en colère. Celle-ci leur annonce que, par ordre du Ministère, Draco Malfoy doit être immédiatement transporté à Azkaban.

Les deux hommes ahuris laissent entrer les Aurors. Bien malgré elle, la guérisseuse enlève le cercle de métal, les pierres de guérison et le bracelet de perfusion. Deux Aurors enveloppent le corps de Draco dans une couverture et sans un mot se dirigent vers la porte.

« Prenez au moins ce qui est nécessaire pour le soigner, proteste le directeur de l'hôpital.

--Il y a tout ce qu'il faut à Azkaban », dit celui qui semble leur chef.

Ils partent sans plus attendre comme s'ils craignaient qu'on ne les en empêche. D'un geste de sa baguette magique, la guérisseuse range la chambre. Elle n'a rien pu faire. L'ordre était signé du Ministre de la Magie lui-même. Elle s'éloigne en compagnie du Directeur. Les deux gardes se rassoient lourdement dans leurs fauteuils.

Harry est seul dans la chambre. Il ne s'est aperçu de rien. Draco non plus. La séance de l'après-midi a si profondément marqué leurs esprits qu'ils sont totalement déconnectés de la réalité. Ils flottent encore dans une lumière dorée. Les temps sombres sont devant eux. Bienheureuse ignorance.

Chapitre 4

**Chambre de Harry Potter, le lendemain après-midi.**

*** * * * ***

L'esprit de Harry s'éveille doucement dans son corps. Il se sent parfaitement bien. Encore un peu dans le brouillard mais reposé, détendu. En pleine forme ! Ah ! Il se souvient ! La dernière fois qu'il est « sorti », il s'est passé quelque chose qui l'a empli de bonheur.

Son compagnon de chambre, « Draco », ... un prénom étrange, mais un garçon merveilleux, ... « Draco » ... c'est si agréable à dire ... oui, Dra-co ... l'a tenu dans ses bras et c'était ... il n'y a pas de mot pour dire ce qu'il a ressenti ! C'était si ... extraordinaire !

Il aimerait bien « sortir » de nouveau pour le revoir. Une nouvelle porte, voilà ce qu'il souhaite ! Peut-être Draco pourra-t-il lui en dire plus sur cette école de sorciers, Poudlard c'est ça, ... ou sur cet accident qui les a menés tous les deux à l'hôpital ... ou sur toute autre chose ... Le simple fait d'être près de lui est déjà un tel plaisir !

_Si seulement il retrouvait ses souvenirs ! De temps en temps, il a des sortes de flashs. Maintenant par exemple, il « voit » un grand parc ... rempli de gens ... qui se battent ? ... Qui se battent vraiment ... à coups d'éclairs ... de toutes les couleurs ... _

_Lui aussi se bat ! Contre un homme très grand, vêtu de noir ! Ils tiennent tous les deux en main une baguette magique ! Des sortilèges ! Ils se lancent des sortilèges ! Et il n'est pas seul ! Un grand roux ! Ron ! C'est Ron ! Son ami ! Son frère ! Et là, Hermione ! Neville ! Et à ses pieds, un serpent ! _

L'esprit de Harry vacille sous l'horrible vision. Sa mémoire lui revient d'un coup et ce ne sont plus des instants de bonheur qui envahissent ses pensées. Il est Harry Potter et il se bat presqu'avec désespoir contre un adversaire plus fort que lui, il se bat contre Lord Voldemort !

Harry voudrait crier, sortir de cet enfer ... Et tout à coup, sa septième porte s'ouvre. Au sommet de son crâne, une étincelle rosée libère son esprit qui jaillit hors de son corps, paniqué par les images qui viennent de le bouleverser.

Aussitôt, il cherche son compagnon des yeux. Mais le deuxième lit est vide. Il fait un bond jusque là, il regarde partout, désespérément, il fait le tour de la chambre, mais rien ! Draco a disparu. C'en est trop pour lui ! Les deux chocs consécutifs ont raison de son coma. Son corps réel se réveille brutalement, s'agite en tous sens, se tord de souffrance.

Une longue plainte rauque déchire sa gorge. Les pierres de guérison deviennent rouges. Au loin, un son strident alerte les médicomages. Le spectacle qui les attend dans la chambre est tragique. Harry est tombé de son lit, il tremble de tous ses membres. La perfusion s'est arrachée de son bras. Les pierres tournent au-dessus de lui à toute vitesse.

Ses yeux sont ouverts mais ils semblent ne rien voir. Et ce cri de souffrance qui ne s'arrête pas ! Les guérisseurs se précipitent. Ils prononcent le plus rapidement possible les incantations pour calmer le malade. Harry est de retour parmi les vivants mais dans quel état !

Une heure plus tard, il est de nouveau étendu sur son lit, calme mais épuisé. Ron et Hermione sont là, à ses côtés. Malgré leur état de faiblesse, ils sont sortis de leurs chambres, s'aidant l'un l'autre, et se sont précipités aussi vite que possible auprès de leur ami souffrant. Ils ne disent rien. Eux ont déjà eu le temps de digérer les évènements, Harry pas encore.

Et ce n'est pas tout ! Non seulement, les horribles souvenirs vont le hanter pendant longtemps mais en plus, il est en état de manque. Il ne sait pas de quoi. En redevenant Harry Potter, il a effacé les instants où son esprit amnésique sortait de son corps et rencontrait ... quelqu'un.

Il a perdu les instants de bonheur où, en compagnie de ce ... quelqu'un, il commençait une autre vie . Il ne lui reste qu'un grand vide, un trou noir accompagné d'un tel sentiment de solitude qu'il regrette presque de s'être réveillé, d'être sorti de son état de mort douce, de ne pas être finalement tout à fait mort.

* * * * *

**Prison d'Azkaban, infirmerie des femmes. **

Severus Snape pose doucement la main sur l'épaule de la femme étendue sur un lit étroit. Elle est encore belle malgré son teint blafard, ses joues creuses et ses yeux largement cernés de violet. Il lui a donné une potion qui l'endort en même temps qu'elle calme sa douleur. Mais il doit lui annoncer la nouvelle.

« Narcissa ! Narcissa ! Réveillez-vous ! »

Elle ouvre péniblement les yeux. L'explosion qui a tué son mari l'a projetée à terre si fort que ses blessures sont inguérissables, même pour un sorcier aussi puissant que le Maître des potions de Poudlard. De toutes façons, celui-ci a été privé de sa baguette magique avant d'être envoyé à Azkaban.

La seule chose qu'il puisse faire ici, c'est de concocter des remèdes et le médicomage qui s'occupe des blessés en est bien content. Il fait ce qu'il peut avec les moyens du bord mais le principal souci du Ministère n'est pas de soigner des Mangemorts après la bataille. Ses possibilités sont donc réduites.

D'autant plus que lui non plus ne peut utiliser sa baguette magique. C'est un ancien alcoolique repenti. Par négligence, il a causé la mort de deux de ses malades. Il en a encore pour un an à travailler à la prison avant d'être libéré. Il exerce son métier pour payer sa dette envers la société sorcière. C'est un travailleur en prison ou un prisonnier au travail. C'est selon.

Snape jouit lui aussi d'un statut particulier. Il porte la Marque des Ténèbres mais il a été reconnu comme espion au service de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il est à Azkaban seulement en attendant son procès qui ne saurait tarder. Il en sortira bientôt, libre et blanchi.

Sa cellule est ouverte le jour, il peut donc aller et venir à sa guise à l'intérieur de la prison. Il est seulement enfermé la nuit mais cela ne le gêne pas. Il évite toutefois de se rendre dans l'infirmerie des hommes. Même si les sorciers qui sont là sont hors de combat, beaucoup ne cachent pas leur haine envers celui qui a trahi leur Maître.

A l'infirmerie des femmes, il n'y a que Narcissa et deux sorcières qui sont coupables de meurtre. L'une a tué son mari qui la battait et la trompait, l'autre a fait volontairement explosé la maison de ses voisins moldus sous prétexte que leur coq la réveillait trop tôt le matin.Toute la famille est morte. La sorcière a été condamnée au baiser du Détraqueur et maintenant elle gît sur son lit, inconsciente. Sa fin est proche.

C'est d'ailleurs la dernière victime de cette condamnation barbare. Les Détraqueurs sont enfermés dans les souterrains d'Azkaban et ne peuvent en sortir. Ils vont périr bientôt faute d'âmes pour se nourrir. Les priver de leur nourriture favorite est le seul moyen qu'on trouvé les Aurors pour les détruire.

Narcissa aussi est proche de la mort mais elle s'accroche de toutes ses dernières forces au peu de vie qui lui reste. Elle sait que son fils est vivant et son plus cher désir est de le revoir avant de mourir. Aussi accueille-t-elle la nouvelle que lui apporte Severus avec une grande joie.

« Draco est ici, lui explique le Maître des potions. J'ai obtenu du Ministère qu'il soit installé dans une cellule particulière et non avec les Mangemorts dans l'infirmerie. Son camarade d'école Grégory Goyle est avec lui; Il est presque guéri de ses blessures.

--Quand ... quand pourra-t-il venir .. me voir, murmure-t-elle.

--Hé bien, reprend Severus Snape avec un peu d'embarras, pas tout de suite. Il ... il ne peut pas encore se déplacer. Mais je vous rassure, Narcissa, il va bien. Tenez bon encore quelques jours. Je suis en train de vous préparer une potion qui vous redonnera un peu de forces.

--Donnez-la à ... mon fils. Je n'en ai plus ... besoin. Je voudrais juste ... l'embrasser et lui dire ... adieu. »

Le visage du sorcier qui faisait autrefois trembler ses élèves à Poudlard s'adoucit d'un sourire réconfortant. Pauvre femme ! Si elle savait que Draco est encore dans le coma ! La brutale décision du Ministère a pris Snape de court. Il a juste pu éviter la salle commune de l'infirmerie à son protégé.

Que s'est-il passé à Sainte Mangouste pour que le Ministre ne respecte pas sa promesse ?

_ + _ + _ + _ + _ +

**Bureau du Ministre de la Magie. **

« Il suffit, Minerva ! C'était la seule chose à faire ! Nous ignorons ce qui s'est réellement passé dans la chambre de Harry Potter. Mais il était de mon devoir de prendre toutes les précautions utiles à sa protection. Je n'allais pas attendre que vous débarquiez une nouvelle fois à Sainte Mangouste avec votre escadron de vaillants guerriers.

--Mais Draco Malfoy n'allait pas attaquer Harry puisqu'il a risqué sa vie pour le sauver !

--Rien n'est moins sûr, Minerva. Le témoignage de votre concierge n'a pas convaincu grand monde . Vous avez été témoin des discussions du Magenmagot. Rusard a très bien pu inventer cette histoire pour se donner de l'importance.

--Bien sûr ! Et Dolorès Ombrage a eu le temps de distiller son venin ! Vous souvenez-vous de ses manigances quand elle a remplacé Albus à la tête de Poudlard, du temps de votre prédécesseur? Elle a pourtant réussi à rentrer de nouveau dans les bonnes grâces du Ministère. Les flatteurs trouvent toujours leur place partout !

--Vous allez trop loin, Minerva ! Dolorès Ombrage travaille de façon efficace. Et elle sait s'entourer de bons collaborateurs.

--Oh oui ! Ça, vous pouvez le dire ! Elle avait recruté une Brigade Inquisitoriale à Poudlard, et avec le jeune Malfoy à sa tête, si j'ai bonne souvenance.. Pourquoi a-t-elle tellement insisté pour qu'il aille à Azkaban ? Je croyais qu'elle aimait bien les Sangs Purs ?

--Dolorès songe à réquisitionner le château Malfoy pour y installer un orphelinat. Beaucoup de jeunes enfants ont perdu leurs parents pendant la guerre. Il est juste que les biens des Mangemorts soient confisqués et servent à la communauté sorcière.

--Dolorès ... Tiens tiens ... Vous aurait-elle embobiné, Rufus ?

--Appelez-moi Monsieur le Ministre, Minerva. Votre grand âge ne vous donne pas tous les droits. Oui, Madame Ombrage veut donner aux pauvres orphelins tout l'amour maternel qu'elle aurait souhaité donner à ses propres enfants si elle avait pu en avoir.

--Des pauvres orphelins ... Voyez-vous ça ! Ça ne lui donne aucun droit sur le château Malfoy. Draco peut encore le revendiquer s'il a trahi son Maître !

--Le jeune Malfoy a la Marque. Il ne peut rien réclamer de son héritage. Sauf évidemment s'il prétend avoir voulu sauver Harry Potter. Une bien bonne excuse ! Et une excellente idée aussi qu'a eu là votre concierge ! Il faudrait alors attendre son procès et comme il est dans le coma, ça risque d'être long. De toute façon, sa mère est encore vivante que je sache ! Oh ! Et puis il suffit Minerva !

--Madame la Directrice, si vous voulez bien, Monsieur le Ministre.

--Par intérim, ma chère ! Par intérim ! »

**Azkaban. Cellule de Draco Malfoy et Grégory Goyle. **

Draco a l'impression de sortir d'un long sommeil. Son cerveau se reconnecte petit à petit à la réalité. Mais c'est étrange. Quelque chose a changé. Une odeur ... particulière ... Celle des souterrains du château Malfoy .. Plus forte ...Plus désagréable ... Et puis il fait froid ... Un froid pénétrant ... Une atmosphère chargée d'humidité ... Où est-il ?

Soudain, il est saisi d'une terrible angoisse. Voldemort ! Il est prisonnier de Voldemort dans un cachot du château. Ça lui est déjà arrivé une fois, un jour où il avait voulu se rebeller face à un ordre absurde de son soi-disant Maître. Il était resté enfermé deux jours, au pain sec et à l'eau, comme un vulgaire elfe de maison !

Son esprit s'affole. Son cœur se met à battre la chamade. Il tremble et sur son lit étroit, son corps tressaille et sa respiration se fait sifflante. Il entend une voix qu'il reconnaît aussitôt. Goyle ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? OU EST-IL ?

Soudain, son esprit s'échappe par une porte, la septième, ouverte brusquement au niveau de son nombril. Et c'est l'horreur ! Il est bien en compagnie de Grégory Goyle dans une étroite cellule aux murs gris, éclairée par une petite fenêtre garnie de gros barreaux de fer.

Mais il n'est pas au château ! Au travers des vitres sales, il aperçoit un coin de ciel nuageux et ... la mer, houleuse, sombre, infinie ... Azkaban ! Il est à Azkaban ! Mais la dernière fois, il était à Sainte Mangouste ! Avec ... Avec Harry ! Harry Potter ! Harry ! Son ami ! Sa moitié ! Son âme sœur !

L'esprit de Draco hurle, se cogne contre les murs sans rien sentir, s'effondre. Le fil qui le relie à son ventre se tend et le ramène à l'intérieur de son corps. Maintenant que toutes ses portes se sont ouvertes au moins une fois, le jeune homme peut sortir du coma.

Il ouvre grand les yeux et voit réellement Goyle penché au-dessus de lui avec un air affolé. Puis son compagnon de cellule se rue vers l'entrée et tambourine à grands coups de poing en hurlant :

« Professeur ! Professeur ! »

Moins d'une minute plus tard, la porte s'ouvre et Draco voit apparaître avec un immense soulagement Severus Snape, précédé d'un gardien de prison en uniforme, un homme au visage marqué d'une balafre, boitant assez fortement mais porteur d'une baguette magique. Le sorcier demande d'une voix rauque :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tout ce boucan ? »

Mais déjà Severus se penche vers Draco qui tend les bras vers lui et qui murmure, des sanglots dans la voix :

« Parrain ! Parrain !

--Je suis là, Draco. Tout va bien. Merlin soit loué ! Tu es réveillé ! »

Et Grégory Goyle, éberlué, regarde le sévère professeur de potions de Poudlard s'assoir au bord du lit étroit et prendre dans ses bras son camarade d'école, ex Prince incontesté des Serpentards, en larmes, le corps secoué de frissons.

Une longue minute passe. Goyle, désemparé, s'assoit sur son propre lit. Le gardien sorcier, un des anciens Aurors qui remplacent désormais les Détraqueurs, sort en disant au professeur :

« Frappez à la porte quand vous voudrez regagner votre cellule. »

Draco se calme peu à peu. La fierté des Malfoy reprend le dessus. Il essuie ses yeux avec la manche de la chemise d'hôpital qu'il porte toujours et demande d'une voix encore faible :

« Mon père ? Ma mère ? »

Severus se redresse. Son visage est grave. Mais l'heure n'est pas aux mensonges. Il vouvoie de nouveau son ex élève qu'il a instinctivement tutoyé en voyant sa détresse.

« Votre père est mort, Draco. A la fin de la bataille contre le Maître des Ténèbres. Il a été foudroyé par une terrible explosion dont on ignore l'origine. Votre mère est ici, à Azkaban. Je ne vous cacherai pas que son état est critique. Ses blessures internes sont inguérissables.

--Je veux la voir.

--Vous irez quand vous tiendrez debout, Draco. Elle sera déjà très heureuse de savoir que vous êtes sorti du coma. L'espoir de vous revoir une dernière fois l'a tenue en vie jusqu'ici, c'était pour elle la plus efficace des potions. »

Le silence s'installe de nouveau, peuplé pour chacun d'un tourbillon d'images. Draco baisse les yeux et demande à voix basse, un peu angoissé :

« Que s'est-il passé ... tout à la fin ? Lord ... Voldemort ...

--Le Maître des Ténèbres est mort, touché en plein front par l'Avada de Potter. Quelqu'un a aussi tué Nagini, son serpent. Plusieurs sortilèges ont été lancés en même temps. C'est sans doute ce déferlement de magie qui a provoqué l'explosion. Personne n'en sait rien. Beaucoup de Mangemorts ont été capturés. Ils sont ici, à Azkaban.

--Mon père aussi est prisonnier, dit Goyle d'une voix rauque. Pourtant, toi, tu sais ce qui s'est passé avant la bataille. J'ai voulu leur expliquer mais personne ne me croit.

--Et Crabbe ?

--Vincent est mort. »

A la grande surprise de Draco, Grégory Goyle, le grand et massif Serpentard, cache son visage dans ses mains et se détourne vers le mur de la cellule.

« Un arbre de la Forêt Interdite l'a tué dans sa chute. Son père est ici, à l'infirmerie des hommes » explique doucement Severus Snape.

De nouveau, c'est le silence. Une question brûle les lèvres de Draco mais la situation a tellement changé pour lui qu'il hésite à la poser. A la place, il demande :

--Qui d'autre est mort dans notre camp?

--Votre tante Bellatrix Lestrange. Peter Pettigrow qui a été pulvérisé par l'explosion. Fenrir Greyback ...

--Celui-là ne laissera aucun regret. C'était un monstre !

--Seulement depuis qu'il avait été mordu, Draco. On ne choisit pas de devenir loup-garou. Remus Lupin, lui aussi, a été tué. »

Lupin ... Son ancien professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal ... Et dire qu'il s'est tant moqué de lui cette année-là ... On est si cruel quand on est jeune ! ... Mais lui avait choisi le bon camp ... Sa voix se casse un peu quand il demande :

--Et les autres, ceux de Poudlard, ceux du Phénix ?

--Des morts, beaucoup de blessés. Neville Londubat a des brûlures sur une grande partie du corps. C'est le plus atteint des élèves de l'école. Mais Minerva MacGonagall a été admirable.

De nouveau, Draco hésite. Pourtant, il faut qu'il sache. Peut-être a-t-il rêvé ce qui s'est passé à Sainte Mangouste.

« Et ... Et Potter ? » achève-t-il dans un souffle.

Severus Snape le dévisage un moment avant de répondre :

« Draco, c'est à vous de me dire ce qui s'est réellement passé à la fin de la bataille. Rusard assure que vous vous êtes jeté devant Potter pour le protéger. Est-ce vrai ? »

Le jeune homme détourne son regard. Grégory Goyle se retourne, l'air effaré. Le silence se prolonge. Puis :

« C'est vrai », avoue-t-il à voix basse.

Il se rallonge sur son lit étroit et tire la mince couverture jusqu'à son menton. Il ferme les yeux et serre les lèvres. Severus Snape comprend qu'il n'en dira pas plus à ce sujet, du moins pour le moment. Il va pour se lever mais une main le retient par la manche. Une voix étouffée demande :

« Parrain ... quand on est dans le coma ... notre esprit peut-il sortir de notre corps ... et voir ce qui se passe autour de nous ?

--Beaucoup de gens le croient. Cela t'est-il arrivé ?

--Je ne sais pas ... Oui, je crois ...

De nouveau, le silence s'installe, peuplé d'interrogations muettes. Severus se lève et dit :

--Nous en parlerons plus tard. Tu es fatigué, Draco. Repose-toi, reprends des forces. Je vais annoncer la bonne nouvelle à ta mère. »

Severus Snape frappe à la porte. Le gardien boiteux vient lui ouvrir. En se dirigeant vers l'infirmerie des femmes, le Maître des potions est songeur. Que s'est-il passé à Sainte Mangouste pour que son filleul lui pose cette question ?

La porte refermée, Draco se tourne vers le mur de la cellule et se recroqueville, remontant ses genoux vers son ventre, serrant ses bras croisés contre sa poitrine. Il n'est plus sûr de rien. Sauf d'une chose. Harry lui manque. Son âme sœur lui manque. Terriblement.

Tout son esprit le réclame et il n'est pas là. Tout son corps se tend vers lui mais il est si loin ... Le jeune homme blond tremble sur son lit d'infortune. De froid peut-être. Mais surtout de chagrin.

**Poudlard. Bureau de la Directrice ... par intérim. **

« Il a osé vous dire ça, Minerva, après tout ce que vous avez fait pour défendre l'école ? »

Fillius Flitwick s'étrangle presque de colère. Les rares cheveux qui dépassent de son chapeau de sorcier sont courts et encore noircis par le sortilège « Flamboy » qu'il a reçu pendant la bataille. Heureusement, Padma Patil a eu le temps d'éteindre le feu par un « Aguamenti ». Sa superbe moustache et sa barbe blanche ont été épargnées. Elles contrastent avec son visage tout rouge et ses yeux furibonds.

Les deux autres professeurs hochent la tête en signe d'approbation. Ils sont quatre dans l'ancien bureau d' Albus Dumbledore. Du haut de son portrait, le vieil homme regarde avec bienveillance les responsables des Maisons Serdaigle, Pouffsouffle et Serpentard, choqués par le récit que la Directrice, toujours en charge de Gryffondor, leur a fait de son entrevue avec Rufus Scrimgeour.

Pomona Chourave a encore le bras gauche couvert d'épines, suite au sortilège « RosarisRosis » lancé par Evan Rosier dont c'était la spécialité. Mais c'est provisoire. Elles tomberont à la prochaine pleine lune. Elle lui a répliqué avec le jet d'un Filet du Diable qui a paralysé bon nombre de Mangemorts.

Horace Slughorn est indemne. Le superbe gilet de velours vert brodé d'argent, qu'il portait le jour de la bataille, est en loques mais c'était un Protego très efficace. Il renvoyait les sortilèges vers ceux qui les avaient lancés.

C'est ainsi que deux assaillants ont été tués par leur propre Avada. Ce gilet était un modèle expérimental. Slug songe à le commercialiser mais ce ne sera plus très utile maintenant que la guerre est finie ... Ou juste pour les Aurors peut-être ?

Minerva MacGonagall les regarde avec affection. Dès que Poudlard est entré en résistance, ils se sont joints à l'Ordre du Phénix malgré leur âge et, chacun dans leur spécialité, ils ont piégé les ennemis avec de nombreux sortilèges. Leur école, ils l'ont défendu de toutes leurs forces et voilà que le Ministère fait planer sur eux une menace, encore imprécise mais réelle.

« Rufus Scrimgeour ne fait que dire tout haut ce que beaucoup pensent tout bas au Ministère, reprend-elle. Nous leur faisons peur. Oui, nous, c'est à dire Poudlard tout entier : vous, moi, les autres professeurs, les élèves et même Argus Rusard, nous tous, nous leur faisons peur. L'audace et le courage sont rarement bien vus par les hommes politiques.

--Ils ont surtout honte, ajoute le petit professeur d'Enchantements, d'habitude si paisible. Ils ont honte de leur faiblesse. Ils étaient prêts à accueillir Voldemort sans protester s'il avait gagné la guerre. Peut-être pas Scrimgeour, c'est un ancien Auror tout de même. Mais la plupart des autres n'auraient guère eu de scrupules.

--Pour en revenir à vous, Minerva, que comptez-vous faire ? demande Pomona Chourave.

--J'aimerais rester ici, bien sûr. Mais le Ministère a le pouvoir de nommer qui il veut à la tête de l'école. J'occupe ce poste par intérim, Scrimgeour a raison. En fait, j'ai déjà pris ma décision. S'il met sa menace implicite à exécution, je laisserai sans regrets la place à mon successeur. Je partirai. Il est grand temps pour moi de prendre ma retraite.

--Vous ne serez pas la seule à quitter le navire, annonce Horace Slughorn. Je suis revenu à Poudlard à la demande expresse de Dumbledore mais je compte reprendre mes voyages. Quand les Moldus sont en vacances, je m'installe quelque temps chez eux, sans rien déranger naturellement. C'est très agréable d'aller ainsi de maison en maison. On a souvent de bonnes surprises.

--Je ne resterai pas non plus, dit vivement Fillius Flitwick. Il est temps que je me consacre à mon épouse, à mes enfants et à mes petits enfants. Ah ! Les joies de la famille ! Le petit dernier qui saute sur vos genoux et vous réclame une histoire ! Et mon jardin ! Et mon verger ! Vous saviez que j'étais autrefois un enchanteur de pommes ? Ah ! Le doux temps de la jeunesse !

--C'est justement à cela que je pense, Fillius, reprend la Directrice Que vont devenir les élèves qui se sont battus à nos côtés ? Pourront-ils continuer leurs études ? Ils n'ont pas pu passer leurs A.S.P.I.C. Mais en auront-ils encore envie ? La guerre a brisé en eux leur insouciance et leur désir d'apprendre. Seamus Finnigan m'a déjà annoncé qu'il voulait partir.

--Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley et Neville Londubat sont loin d'être guéris.

--Et Harry ? Comment va-t-il ? Il est sorti du coma mais c'est maintenant que ça va être dur pour lui.

Ils se regardent tous les quatre en pensant à tout ce que le Survivant va devoir affronter avant même sa complète guérison : les deuils, la souffrance de ses amis, les sollicitations de toutes parts, le harcèlement probable de la presse, les procès, en particulier celui de Severus Snape où il devra sans doute témoigner en personne ... Et celui de Draco Malfoy qui divise déjà l'opinion ...

L'avenir de celui qui a vaincu Lord Voldemort est loin d'être tranquille. Leurs vieux cœurs saignent car ils se rendent compte que leur jeune Héros a bien remporté la bataille mais qu'il n'y a pas pour autant gagné la paix. La voix hésitante de Pomona rompt le silence qui s'était installé.

« Minerva ... Je pensais ... Ne croyez-vous pas ... que pour soigner toutes les blessures ... tant physiques que morales ... de l'après-guerre, ... nous pourrions envisager de ... réveiller l'ile ?

--L'île ? Quelle île ? demande Slug avec surprise.

--Ah ! C'est vrai, Horace, reprend Minerva. Vous n'êtes pas à Poudlard depuis assez longtemps. Albus nous en a parlé il y a une dizaine d'années, quand il pressentait la réapparition de Voldemort. Il a jeté un charme sur une île enchantée qui se trouve au large de la France, pas très loin de Jersey et de Guernesey. Il l'a dissimulée à tous les regards, sorciers comme moldus. Il ne voulait pas que Voldemort la trouve et s'en serve comme repaire.

--Pour l'instant, elle est inhabitée mais les quatre cottages y sont toujours, ajoute le professeur d'Enchantements en souriant. Un pour chaque Maison de Poudlard. Autrefois, c'était un lieu de repos et de retraite pour les sorciers vieux ou malades.

--Nous sommes très peu nombreux à connaître son emplacement et à savoir comment y aller. Elle est incartable et on ne peut y transplaner directement. Il faut prendre le bateau jusqu'au large des Minquiers puis lever le sort de Désillusion installé par Albus.

--Mais il n'y a là-bas que de tout petits îlots, s'étonne Slug. Et ils sont entourés d'un véritable champ d'écueils très dangereux !

--C'est ce que tout le monde croit, répond Pomona avec un grand sourire. En réalité, c'est une belle et grande île verdoyante, au climat doux et ensoleillé, un lieu idéal pour les convalescents en tout genre. Nous y sommes allés une fois avec Albus. Il nous a tout expliqué.

--Je me souviens avoir eu le mal de mer sur le bateau, ajoute Fillius. Ce moyen de transport moldu n'est pas très agréable mais l'île en vaut la peine.

--Mes amis, reprend Minerva, l'idée est excellente. Il faut maintenant y réfléchir et voir ce que nous pouvons faire. »

Les quatre responsables des Maisons de Poudlard soupirent de soulagement. Enfin une bonne nouvelle depuis la fin de la terrible guerre !

* * * * *

**Sainte Mangouste. Chambre de Harry Potter, tôt le matin. **

Harry est seul. Il sommeille. Le cercle de métal autour de son crâne a été enlevé, il porte toujours le bracelet relié à la perfusion et une seule pierre de guérison survole sa poitrine. Il se sent encore fatigué mais il va mieux. Il n'a mal nulle part, sauf au cou quand la guérisseuse y soigne une marque noire.

Il l'a vue dans le miroir. La trace d'un sortilège qui l'a effleuré, lui a-t-on dit sans plus de précision. Il est probable qu'elle ne s'effacera jamais. Bon, il a l'habitude des cicatrices. Au moins, il pourra dissimuler celle-la. Il portera une robe de sorcier à col montant, voilà tout.

Minerva MacGonagall viendra le voir l'après-midi. Elle doit lui donner les dernières nouvelles. Il espère qu'elles ne seront pas aussi mauvaises que celle qu'il a apprise la veille. Remus Lupin, le dernier des Maraudeurs, est mort. Devant son insistance, Ron et Hermione n'ont pas pu lui cacher la vérité.

Ses amis ont souffert eux aussi. Ron portait souvent sa main à son front et secouait légèrement la tête comme pour chasser une douleur lancinante. Hermione avait les yeux trop brillants. Elle lui a avoué sa crainte de ne pas recouvrer complètement la vue et de ne plus pouvoir lire. Ils ne sont pas restés longtemps à ses côtés. Ils ont encore besoin de repos.

Enfin, la guerre est finie et Voldemort a définitivement disparu. C'est un énorme poids en moins sur ses épaules. Il peut commencer à penser à l'avenir. Il y a bien quelque chose qui le gêne mais il ne parvient pas à cerner ce que c'est : un manque, une perte, un trou dans sa mémoire, dans ses souvenirs. Quelque chose d'heureux pour une fois ... Mais quoi ?

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvre doucement et Harry voit entrer un petit homme portant l'uniforme du Ministère. Allons bon ! Voilà les ennuis qui commencent ! Mais l'intrus le rassure tout de suite, il ne reste qu'un instant. Il est chargé par Monsieur le Ministre de lui présenter ses vœux de prompt rétablissement.

Harry n'aime guère son air chafouin. Il n'est sûrement pas sincère quand il dit que Rufus Scrimgeour se réjouit de sa proche guérison. Le jeune sorcier sait que le Ministre ne l'apprécie guère. Il ne s'est pas montré assez « coopératif » avec lui. Le petit homme se dirige vers la porte, s'arrête, se retourne et pose une question comme si cela n'avait aucune importance :

« A propos, Monsieur Potter, nous avons une enquête en cours sur le jeune Malfoy. Pouvez-vous nous dire ce qu'il a fait à la fin du combat contre Celui-dont ... contre Lord ... heu .. enfin au moment où le Lord allait vous envoyer son Avada ?

--Mais je n'en sais rien, s'écrie Harry en toute sincérité. Je me concentrais sur Voldemort ! Il me restait juste assez de forces pour le dernier sortilège. Pourquoi me posez-vous cette question ?

--Pour rien, pour rien, ne vous inquiétez pas, répond l'envoyé du Ministère. Encore tous nos vœux de prompt rétablissement ! »

Il sort. Harry ne sait pas qu'il vient d'apporter de l'eau au moulin de Dolorès Ombrage et de ses amis. Ignatius Willow, car c'est lui qui vient de s'en aller tout content, le petit rat chafouin du Ministère a rempli son office de détracteur. Le Survivant ne témoignera pas en faveur de Draco Malfoy. Il ne se souvient pas de la soi-disant intervention du jeune Mangemort. C'est bon, ça. C'est très bon, même !

Encore surpris par l'évocation de son ennemi de toujours, Harry s'interroge. Tout à coup, le nom de Draco Malfoy évoque pour lui autre chose que leur inimitié de toujours. Juste un instant, dans une sorte de flash ultra rapide, il a vu le jeune sorcier blond d'une autre façon;

Non pas comme le Serpentard méprisant des jeunes années Poudlard, non pas comme le Mangemort apparu aux côtés de Voldemort au moment du combat, mais comme un être léger et souriant, un esprit lumineux ... tendre ...

_« Non mais tu rêves, Harry ! D'où te viennent des idées pareilles ? Souriant ? Tendre ? Malfoy ? Ce sont des mots qui ne vont pas ensemble ! Et d'abord, pourquoi ce petit homme à l'air faux t'a-t-il posé une question sur lui ? Tout le monde sait vers qui allait ses préférences ! ... _

_... Si c'est pour avoir d'autres visites comme celle-la, je regrette presque de m'être réveillé ! J'aimerais bien quitter cet hôpital et aller me reposer dans un endroit tranquille. Il faudra que j'en parle cet après-midi avec Minerva MacGonagall ... »_

_* * * * * _

**Prison d'Azkaban. **

Vêtu de l'uniforme gris des prisonniers, Draco Malfoy se rend à l'infirmerie des femmes. Il s'appuie sur Severus Snape car il est encore bien faible. Mais le temps presse. L'état de Narcissa empire d'heure en heure. La potion qu'elle vient de prendre lui redonne un peu de forces mais c'est seulement pour le temps de répit avant le grand départ.

Elle est là, toute pâle, amaigrie, sur son lit de misère. Et ses yeux brillent d'un dernier éclat à la vue de son fils qui s'avance vers elle. Elle soulève la main, il la saisit doucement entre les siennes. Son parrain lui a bien recommandé de ne pas toucher le corps de sa mère. Ses blessures sont si graves qu'elle peut succomber en quelques instants à une hémorragie interne.

Pourtant elle sourit. Elle est si belle à ses yeux qu'il est près des larmes mais en vrai Malfoy, il se domine. Il s'agenouille près d'elle, pose ses lèvres sur la joue blanche et murmure à son oreille :

« Mère chérie, je suis heureux de vous revoir.

--Moi aussi, mon fils, j'ai tant espéré ... Heureusement que Severus était là ... Mais avant de partir ;;; non, ne dis rien, je sais ... je dois te dire quelque chose à propos de ton père ... Tu devras défendre sa mémoire ... On l'accusera de crimes odieux mais il ne les a pas commis ... Il n'a pas tué le jeune Moldu et ses parents ... C'est Lord Voldemort qui l'a fait ... avec sa baguette ... »

Elle s'interrompt, déjà épuisée. Severus Snape, qui est resté au pied du lit, murmure :

« Elle dit vrai Draco. Comme tu le sais, cela amusait beaucoup le Maître des Ténèbres. Il buvait du Polynectar et sous l'apparence d'un autre, il prenait la tête d'expéditions sanglantes contre des sorciers ordinaires ou contre des Moldus. Cette fois-là, il nous a raconté la scène avec un rire de dément. Dennis Crivey était un bel adolescent, un jeune sorcier plein d'avenir. Il l'a torturé sous les yeux de ses parents avant de les tuer tous.

Narcissa reprend à voix très basse :

« Ton père a commis d'autres crimes, c'est vrai. Mais c'était avant ... au début, quand il était un Mangemort convaincu et qu'il croyait encore à ces histoires de Sangs Purs. Quand son Maître est revenu d'entre les morts, il a enfin ouvert les yeux ... Trop tard ... Trop tard pour toi ... Il t'avait déjà forcé à porter la Marque des Ténèbres ... Pardonne-lui, mon fils ...

--J'ai accepté en toute liberté, mère. Ne vous faites aucun reproche. Reposez-vous, le gardien m'a donné la permission de rester auprès de vous jusqu'au soir.

--Non, Draco. Je n'ai pas le temps ... Je dois te dire autre chose ... Tu vas sûrement passer en jugement. Tu dois prouver que tu n'as commis aucun crime.

--Voldemort avait confisqué nos baguettes, celles de Crabbe, de Goyle, de Nott et la mienne. Nous ne pourrons pas les faire tester par le Priori Incantatem. Mes amis Serpentards et moi, nous avons une très mauvaise réputation. Les témoins à charges contre nous ne manqueront pas.

--Je sais ... je sais où il a caché vos baguettes ... Elles sont dans notre manoir ... Il avait son Quartier Général chez nous, à la fin de la guerre ... Tu te souviens de cette terrible scène ... juste avant le départ pour la Forêt Interdite ... avant la bataille ... Il est allé dans notre bibliothèque ... Il se croyait seul ... Il a glissé vos baguettes derrière les livres, sur l'étagère où se trouve « les Contes de Beedle le Barde... »

Elle s'arrête, presque sans souffle. Severus s'approche, sort une fiole de sa poche et verse quelques gouttes de potion sur les lèvres sans couleurs. Elle le remercie d'un regard et reprend, si bas que Draco doit se pencher jusqu'à toucher son visage :

« C'est notre elfe de maison qui l'a vu ... Il me l'a dit avant notre départ ... Il a ajouté qu'il y ferait attention ... Je lui ai promis le livre ... Je sais qu'il l'adore ... Mon fils ... Prends soin de toi ... Ne laisse personne ... salir le nom ... des Malfoy ... Je ... t'aime ...

--Mère, je t'aime aussi. Ne pars pas ! Ne me laisse pas ! ... Maman ... »

Draco serre contre lui en pleurant le corps mince qu'il a pris dans ses bras. La tête de Narcissa s'incline presque gracieusement vers l'arrière. Au même moment, le bracelet de fer qui blesse son bras s'ouvre et tombe sur le sol. Narcissa Malfoy ne sera plus l'esclave de personne. Son corps et son âme sont libres.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ames sœurs.**

Auteur haniPyanfar

Harry, Draco et les autres sont encore et toujours la propriété de Madame J.K. Rowling, que je me permets de complimenter pour sa Légion d'Honneur amplement méritée. ( 4 février 2009 )

Rating : T

Chapitre 5

* * * * *

**Chambre de Harry Potter, fin d'après-midi. **

Harry sommeille. Minerva MacGonagall vient de partir. Elle lui a donné les dernières nouvelles, bonnes ou mauvaises. La bonne, c'est cette histoire d'île où tous ceux qui ont besoin de se ressourcer, d'oublier les épreuves et de reprendre vie à l'abri de la curiosité des gens, pourraient aller s'installer pour quelque temps. Ce serait formidable !

Déjà il se sent mieux. Le guérisseur Craigg et son acolyte ne viendront plus qu'une fois par jour pour les incantations. La guérisseuse Griffith pense qu'il pourra quitter Sainte Mangouste d'ici une semaine. Et la Directrice lui a proposé de résider à Poudlard jusqu'au procès de Severus Snape, prévu dans un mois environ.

Il doit témoigner en faveur de l'ancien Maître des potions qui a été pendant la guerre un espion discret et efficace. Grâce à lui, l'Ordre du Phénix a pu connaître les plans de Voldemort et surtout le jour où il attaquerait l'école avec ses Mangemorts. Le Lord Noir n'a pas pu bénéficier de l'effet de surprise. Tout était prêt pour le recevoir.

Mais leurs forces étaient inférieures à celles du Maître des Ténèbres. Lui-même était épuisé à la fin du combat. Il se demande encore comment il a fait pour réussir à lancer l'Avada Kedavra. Il lui restait si peu d'énergie ! L'explosion dont la Directrice lui a parlé a vraiment été la bienvenue. Elle a permis leur victoire. Merlin et Morgane en soient remerciés !

Il y a quand même des choses bizarres dans ce qu'elle lui a raconté. Il ne se souvient pas de la fin du combat. Il a visé Voldemort au cœur et d'après MacGo, il l'a touché en plein front. Il a senti un choc violent, une brûlure au cou et puis tout est devenu noir.

Que vient faire dans tout cela Draco Malfoy qu'on a retrouvé en travers de son corps, avec au cou la même blessure que lui ? A-t-il réellement tenté de le sauver comme l'assure Rusard ? Harry en doute. Il n'y avait entre eux que de l'aversion, du mépris, presque de la haine.

Malfoy ... Lui et la plupart des Serpentards de dernière année avaient rejoint le camp de Voldemort. Ils se faisaient beaucoup remarquer par des actions à la fois spectaculaires et puériles. La Gazette des sorciers parlait souvent d'eux sans qu'on sache très bien si c'était pour les maudire ou les féliciter. Ils agissaient en bande et avaient à leur actif pas mal de coups fourrés. Jamais très graves : des dégâts, des blessés légers, aucun mort.

Quelquefois même, c'était risible, comme ce jour où ils s'en étaient pris à toute une famille de sorciers. Ils les avaient couverts de glu et de plumes, les avaient obligés à braire et à aboyer et pour finir, ils avaient ensorcelé leur feu pour qu'il diffuse du froid au lieu de la chaleur. Il neigeait dans leur cuisine et leurs lits étaient transformés en blocs de glace ! Les sorciers avaient porté plainte et s'étaient surtout attiré des moqueries

Harry sourit à ce souvenir. Cette famille avait mauvaise réputation. Enfin, ce n'était pas une raison ... Malfoy ... C'est étrange ... Pendant tout ce temps où ils ont été éloignés l'un de l'autre, le blond lui a manqué. Son air dédaigneux, ses remarques sarcastiques, son rire ironique, cette façon de l'appeler « Balafré » ... oui, la présence de son ennemi patenté lui manquait.

Il regrettait presque le temps des affrontements, qu'ils soient en paroles ou en actes. Ils s'étaient même battus comme des chiffonniers un jour, au détour d'un couloir, après une violente dispute. A quel sujet déjà ? Il ne s'en souvient pas. Pour rien sans doute ! Une quelconque bêtise ! Ah ! Jeunesse ! C'était le bon temps !

_« Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend tout à coup ! Pourquoi je pense à Malfoy presqu'avec sympathie ? Ce n'est qu'un petit aristocrate gâté, un fils à papa prétentieux, un Sang Pur si fier de l'être ! Ça ne l'a pas empêché de se laisser marquer au bras comme du bétail ! Il s'est choisi un drôle de Maître ! MacGo dit qu'il est à Azkaban et que ce n'est pas juste ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux, moi ... »_

Harry bâille, se tourne sur le côté et tombe dans un très court moment de sommeil, une plongée rapide dans l'inconscient, propice à des rêves qui semblent vrais tant ils montrent des situations proches de la réalité. Sauf que cette fois, c'est ... incroyable !

Draco Malfoy est assis contre un mur. Il est nu. Ses genoux sont relevés. Il le regarde et lui sourit. Il lui fait de la main un geste d'appel. Il a l'air si doux ... si tendre ... Il est beau comme ... comme un ange ... Puis il se lève et s'avance vers lui en souriant toujours. Les yeux de Harry sont irrésistiblement attirés vers son sexe qui se soulève doucement et ...

Il se réveille en sursaut. Le rouge lui saute aux joues. Etait-il oui ou non en train de faire un rêve érotique avec ... un garçon ? Avec Draco Malfoy ! Mais ... mais c'est impossible ! C'est une honte ! Il n'a jamais fantasmé sur un garçon !

Sur Cho Chang et ses petits seins pointus, oui ! Sur Ginny Weasley et sa toison rousse moussant sur son ventre clair, oui ! Sur d'autres filles et sur leurs fesses, leurs cuisses ouvertes et leurs gémissements lascifs, oh oui ! Sur un garçon, jamais ! Sur Malfoy, au grand jamais, Merlin l'en préserve ! Et pourtant ...

Pourtant Harry Potter vient de sortir en vitesse d'un rêve où Draco Malfoy était une tentation vivante, un superbe appel à la luxure. Une seconde de plus et le désir s'emparait de lui avec toutes les conséquences ... heu ... gênantes que cela implique ! Une image de trop et c'était l'érection pure et dure ! L'horreur !

Harry se redresse dans son lit. Il faut qu'il reprenne pied dans la réalité. Il tend la main vers ses lunettes posées sur la table de chevet et au moment où il les saisit, une voix bien connue semble dire à son oreille :

«Ne porte plus jamais ces horreurs ! C'est vraiment dommage de cacher de si beaux yeux ! »

Est-il encore en train de rêver ? Est-ce que son cerveau déraille ? Ou le monde tourne-t-il à l'envers ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

* * * * *

**Prison d'Azkaban, cellule de Draco Malfoy et Grégory Goyle. **

« Debout, Monsieur Malfoy ! Debout, Monsieur Goyle ! Fini de fainéanter ! Monsieur Snape vous attend dans une heure à son bureau. Préparez-vous et rangez votre cellule. Je veux que tout soit impeccable. Monsieur Malfoy, si vous n'avez jamais touché un balai autrement que pour le Quidditch, il va falloir apprendre. Monsieur Goyle vous montrera. Allez ! Au travail ! »

Les deux jeunes prisonniers regardent d'un air hébété le vieil Auror boiteux qui vient de les réveiller en sursaut et qui s'en va en refermant la porte à clé. Grégory se lève aussitôt, sans dire un mot et commence à s'habiller.

Draco s'est déjà aperçu que Goyle ne parlait plus beaucoup. La mort de Vincent Crabbe semble l'avoir beaucoup marqué. Etaient-ils tous les deux si proches autrefois ? Etaient-ils amis au point que la disparition de l'un plonge l'autre dans une sorte de désespérance muette ?

Quelquefois, le regard du grand Serpentard parcourt la cellule comme s'il cherchait quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Le chagrin, la détresse se lisent sur son visage massif. Et Draco comprend d'autant mieux cette attitude que lui aussi est en manque, en manque de quelqu'un, en manque de ...

Draco se lève à son tour. Mais il ne manifeste pas ses sentiments intimes, il est un Malfoy, il reste digne et froid en toutes circonstances. La mort de sa mère l'a terriblement affecté mais il a cessé de pleurer dès qu'il a quitté l'infirmerie des femmes et ses larmes n'ont plus coulé ensuite.

Le corps de Narcissa Malfoy a été incinéré comme celui de tous les prisonniers morts à Azkaban. L'urne contenant ses cendres devrait être remise à sa famille mais elle n'avait que son fils et il est en prison lui aussi. Et sans doute pour un bout de temps. Mais Severus Snape a dit qu'il s'occuperait de tout.

Grégory s'est déjà passé un peu d'eau sur le visage et il a revêtu sa robe grise de prisonnier. Pendant qu'il refait les lits bien au carré, Draco se prépare à son tour et après une grimace de dégoût, il prend l'éponge et nettoie consciencieusement le minuscule lavabo de la cellule. Il ne sera pas dit qu'il ne fait pas sa part de travail comme tout prisonnier qui se respecte !

Il observe avec attention son camarade balayer scrupuleusement le sol et même déloger une araignée qui s'était installée dans un coin du plafond. Ainsi, c'est à ça que sert normalement un balai ? Les elfes de maison avaient bien du mérite dans l'immense château Malfoy !

Le gardien revient et ne trouve rien à redire. Il apporte le petit déjeuner, soit un pichet de thé très léger et pour chacun deux tranches de pain sec. Les deux tasses lavées, essuyées et rangées, il les fait sortir de leur cellule, sa baguette magique fermement tenue en main et il les conduit au fond d'un couloir.

# # # # #

**Azkaban, appartement privé du prisonnier Snape. **

La porte s'ouvre sur la « cellule » de Severus Snape. Et là, c'est un tout autre univers. En fait, l'ancien Maître des potions occupe le petit appartement du sous-directeur de la prison. Il dispose d'un bureau, d'une chambre et d'un petite salle de bain. Le soleil éclaire généreusement la pièce malgré les barreaux aux fenêtres.

Il fait doux, le feu ronfle dans un poêle de faïence. Une porte vitrée s'ouvre sur une véranda où toutes sortes de plantes poussent dans de grandes jardinières. Un petit paradis à côté de la froide cellule des deux jeunes sorciers ! Après la sortie du gardien, Severus répond à la question muette de Draco avec un rictus amusé :

« Le métier d'espion a ses avantages. J'ai beaucoup appris sur les uns et sur les autres. J'ai quelques « bons amis » au Ministère. Ils ne désirent certainement pas que je fasse des « révélations » pendant mon procès. Alors ils me gâtent. C'est d'ailleurs en insistant un peu sur des « détails » que j'ai obtenu ce que je vais vous proposer. Asseyez-vous.»

Les deux jeunes sorciers prennent place devant un grand bureau de bois foncé. Leur professeur s'installe derrière, sur un confortable fauteuil. Entre eux, rangés en bon ordre, se trouvent des livres, des parchemins, des plumes, tout le matériel nécessaire à un professeur ou à un étudiant de Poudlard.

« Il n'est pas question que vous restiez inoccupés pendant toute la journée, reprend-il. Il n'y a aucune sorte de distraction ici, pas de salle de sport, pas de bibliothèque, même pas un club d'échecs. J'ai d'ailleurs protesté à ce sujet auprès du Ministère. Les prisonniers sont des êtres humains et la plupart d'entre eux ne sont même pas passés en jugement.

--Ils ne sont pas bien soignés non plus, grogne Grégory Goyle. Les blessures de mon père ne guérissent pas. Il ne peut pas aller devant leur tribunal et se défendre contre leurs accusations fausses. Il n'a pas commis la plupart des crimes qu'on lui reproche.

--Je le sais, Monsieur Goyle et je m'en occupe aussi. Mais pour en revenir à vous, à part le ménage de votre cellule et un travail obligatoire pour la collectivité, que le gardien vous proposera deux fois par semaine, vous proposera ... fermement et je vous conseille vivement d'accepter, .vous n'aurez rien d'autre à faire ici que vous tourner les pouces.

--Quel travail ? demande Draco d'une voix froide.

--Oh ! Cela va de la lessive au nettoyage des sols et des vitres en passant par l'épluchage des légumes ... Ne haussez pas les sourcils, Monsieur Malfoy. Vous êtes dans une prison ici, pas dans un hôtel. Mais je me suis employé à vous éviter cela. Vous allez travailler ici, dans mon bureau, sous mes ordres.

--Je ne suis pas un elfe de maison, proteste Draco d'un ton pincé.

--Non, Monsieur Malfoy. Vous et Monsieur Goyle, vous êtes des étudiants de Poudlard et vous allez vous en souvenir. Vous suivrez sous mes directives tous les cours qui ne demandent pas l'emploi d'une baguette magique. En échange ...

--En échange ? demande Grégory, après un silence plein de sous-entendus.

--Vous veillerez à mon confort. Je vous signale que je dispose d'une douche que vous pourrez utiliser à tour de rôle. Des vêtements corrects vous attendent dans la salle de bain. Vous partagerez mon repas à midi et bien sûr, vous ferez la vaisselle. Le reste du temps, vous profiterez de la chaleur de mon poêle en cultivant vos jeunes esprits encore en friches. »

Severus Snape a le même air sévère que pendant ses leçons à Poudlard, mais les deux jeunes sorciers ne sont pas dupes.

--Parrain ... commence Draco.

--Professeur, Monsieur Malfoy, coupe le Maître des potions. Nous ne nous permettrons quelques familiarités que le dimanche, qui sera notre jour commun de repos. Je dois maintenant vous demander quels cours vous intéressent particulièrement. Monsieur Goyle, Madame Chourave m'a signalé que vous étiez bon en botanique ? »

Le visage du grand Serpentard s'illumine d'un bref sourire.

« Oui, professeur, c'est la matière que je préfère. Mon rêve, c'était de devenir jardinier pour cultiver les plantes magiques ou même moldues. J'ai vu que vous disposiez d'une véranda ...

--En effet. La culture des plantes carnivores était le hobby du précédent occupant de cet appartement. J'ai le projet d'y ajouter les plantes médicinales et aromatiques. C'est très utile pour la confection de nombreuses potions. Puis-je compter sur votre aide ?

--Bien sûr, professeur ! J'ai la main verte, vous savez ! Je réussis toutes mes plantations. Ça faisait beaucoup rire Vincent. Il disait qu'avec mes gros doigts ... »

La voix s'éraille un peu puis se tait ... Les nuages noirs sont de retour dans les yeux de Grégory qui détourne la tête. Severus Snape reprend après quelques instants de silence :

« Et vous, Monsieur Malfoy, je suppose que vous vous intéressez toujours aux potions et à leurs différents ingrédients ? Ici, ma réserve est beaucoup moins importante que celle de Poudlard. Certaines préparations me sont interdites. Mais j'ai à peu près ce qu'il faut pour soigner les blessés et les malades. »

Ce disant, il ouvre les portes d'un placard étroit tout en hauteur et sur les étagères sont rangées de façon impeccable des fioles et des bocaux, des boîtes et des sachets odorants. Draco reconnaît quelques noms : Belladone, Gingembre, Sauge, poudre de corne de Licorne, Bézoard, Pierre de Lune, sang de Dragon, bile de Tatou ... Il y a déjà de quoi faire !

« Je ne peux bien sûr confectionner la « Goutte de la Mort », mais je peux préparer la potion de « Remue-Méninges ». Cela vous sera très utile, à tous les deux. Monsieur Goyle, si vous vous « occupiez » de ma salle de bain ? Je pourrais préparer un planning pour Monsieur Malfoy. Ensuite nous organiserons le vôtre. Au travail ! »

Ils se regardent tous les trois. Des complices, voilà ce qu'ils sont. Prêts à s'entraider, à se soutenir, à agir en membres d'une même famille, trois êtres liés par delà leur statut, leur âge, leurs capacités. Des dignes fils de Salazar ! De vrais Serpentards !

# # # # #

**Autoroute entre Londres et l'Ecosse.**

Le Ministère a bien fait les choses. Il a été décidé que le voyage de Sainte Mangouste à Poudlard se ferait en voiture magique. Il sera donc rapide et confortable. En échange, les quatre convalescents ont accepté de se prêter à une séance de photos et de donner une brève conférence de presse avant de quitter l'hôpital.

Hermione, les yeux protégés par des grosses lunettes bleues : « Nous allons bien et nous remercions de tout cœur les guérisseurs et le personnel de Sainte Mangouste pour leurs soins diligents.»

Neville, un peu pâle, un pansement au front et le bras droit bandé : « Un grand merci aux étudiants médicomages qui ont fait de nombreuses recherches pour soigner nos différentes blessures. Bravo en particulier pour le baume guérissant les brûlures. »

Ron, portant sur les oreilles quelque chose qui ressemble à une paire d'écouteurs moldus : « En tous cas, je félicite les elfes de la cuisine. La poule au pot aux dix légumes et la mousse au chocolat avec des écorces d'orange ... Mmmm ! ... C' était délicieux ! »

Harry, les cheveux ébouriffés cachant sa cicatrice mais ... sans lunettes : « Non, je n'ai aucune déclaration particulière à faire. Je témoignerai sur tous les évènements au procès du professeur Snape. »

Madame Pomfresh, venue chercher « ses » blessés, fronçant les sourcils avec un air réprobateur : « Mesdames et messieurs, cela suffit. Mes malades sont fatigués. Laissez-les en paix. »

Elle entraîne son petit monde vers le monospace qui stationne dans la rue, côté moldu, près de la vitrine défraîchie du grand magasin. Le chauffeur sorcier conduit avec souplesse. Il se faufile avec habileté entre les voitures et les camions sur l'autoroute menant à Glasgow. Les passagers ne sentent aucune secousse. Ils ont l'impression de filer comme le vent.

Pendant le voyage, l'infirmière questionne les quatre blessés sur les traitements qu'ils ont subis au cours de la semaine passée.

« Monsieur Potter, comment se fait-il que vous ne portiez plus de lunettes ?

Harry a un flash rapide ... et très agréable. Quelqu'un lui dit d'une voix tendre : « C'est dommage de cacher de si beaux yeux. »

« Hermione et moi, nous avons eu de la chance. Les élèves médicomages de Sainte Mangouste ont beaucoup travaillé sur les remèdes concernant la vue. L'un d'eux est d'origine moldue et son père est herboriste. Il a mélangé les préparations magiques avec des infusions moldues. Les résultats sont étonnants.

--Oui, reprend la jeune fille. Les deux effets se combinent et s'ajoutent. Par exemple, l'essence de bleuet mélangée à l'Oculus Sempervivus à raison de dix gouttes par pinte ...

--Il t'a confié la recette exacte par écrit pour que tu la donnes à Madame Pomfresh, passe-nous les détails, Hermione, coupe Neville. Non, en fait, son idée de génie, c'est d'ajouter à la préparation un soupçon de Kélidonia. Ça, c'est formidable !

--Mais la Kélidonia n'est qu'une mauvaise herbe poussant sur des terrains infertiles ! Elle n'est pas répertoriée dans Mille herbes et champignons magiques !

--Voilà la preuve que moldus et sorciers ont tout intérêt à coopérer. La Kélidonia est une plante dangereuse. Aussi les médicomages ... non, on dit médecins je crois, l'utilisent en très petites quantités sous forme de minuscules granules.

--Et la Kélidonia a aussi guéri ma myopie, reprend Harry. Trois granules par jour pendant trois jours à trois heures solaires et à trois heures lunaires et me voilà débarrassé de mes horribles lunettes ! Madame Pomfresh, je l'aurais bien embrassé, ce jeune médicomage ! Il était joli garçon en plus !

--Quoi ? Harry ...

--Ben oui ! Un beau blond aux yeux clairs !

--Depuis quand tu aimes les blonds ? Je croyais que tu préférais les brunes ... ou les rousses ?

--Oh heu ... Ben ... Ah oui, bien sûr, dit Harry en rougissant.

--Il dit aussi que la couleur bleue a une influence bienfaisante, reprend Ron qui n'a pas fait attention à la gêne subite de son ami. L'hôpital a fait faire les lunettes de Mione sur mesure par un opticomage. Et pour moi, ils ont fait fabriquer ce casque qui filtre les sons et supprime mes maux de tête. J'entends presque normalement. Ça, c'est un vrai plaisir !

--Non ! Non ! Le mieux , c'est mon huile de Millepertuis.

--Qu'est-ce que vous dites, Monsieur Londubat ? Vous n'avez tout de même pas bu d'huile de Millepertuis ?

--Non, bien sûr ! Le jeune médicomage en a ajouté dans le baume qui soigne les brûlures, elle supprime l'odeur désagréable de la pommade et lui donne au contraire un parfum d'encens. Avant, je faisais fuir les gens, maintenant, ils « m'adorent ! » Mais pourquoi ne faut-il pas en boire ?

--C'est une purge très efficace, Monsieur Londubat. On s'en servait autrefois dans les rites d'exorcisme, pour faire sortir les démons du corps des possédés.

--Aaaaahhhh ! Je vois des petits diablotins tourner autour de la tête de Neville ! Harry ! Fais quelque chose ! rigole Ron.

--Pourquoi ? Je les trouve mignons, moi !

--N'importe quoi ! Vous êtes de vrais gamins ! » soupire Hermione.

Et les milles défilent, agrémentés de conversations légères, de rires et de distribution de jus de citrouille et de gâteaux. Le soleil s'incline vers l'horizon. La voiture a quitté l'autoroute et glisse maintenant tout aussi vite sur de sinueuses routes de montagne et tout à coup, au loin, se découpant sur le ciel assombri, apparaît l'énorme masse de Poudlard.

Les cœurs se serrent un peu. Il y a un peu plus de deux semaines, il s'est passé là de sinistres évènements. D'ailleurs, Tonks n'a pas voulu accompagner les quatre élèves. Elle est partie chez ses parents avec toutefois un doux secret qu'elle n'a partagé avec personne : Il est possible qu'elle soit enceinte de Remus, son cher amour, avec qui elle a passé des moments de bonheur si courts, si intenses ...

**Ecole de sorcellerie de Poudlard, fin d'après-midi.**

« Les voilà ! Ils arrivent ! » crie la voix grinçante de Kréatur du haut de la tour d'astronomie.

La voiture magique passe sous le porche de l'école et remonte l'allée vers le perron, où sont réunis les professeurs et les élèves présents à Poudlard pour accueillir leurs Héros. Tous ceux qui ont participé à la bataille finale sont là, impatients de revoir leurs camarades de combat. Il y a même Rusard avec Miss Teigne dans les bras.

Pourtant, quand les portières s'ouvrent et que les blessés sortent du monospace, il n'y a pas d'envolées bruyantes, pas de grandes embrassades, pas de discours, pas de larmes. Ils se sourient, se serrent parfois la main discrètement, se tapent dans le dos ou sur l'épaule. Les paroles qu'ils échangent sont plus murmurées que prononcées à haute voix.

« Content de te revoir, Nev ! Salut, Ron ! Classe, les lunettes, Hermione ! Ça va Harry ? T'as perdu tes hublots ? Entrez, les mecs ! Vous êtes chez vous ! ... »

Car ce qu'ils ont vécu ensemble, vieux professeurs comme jeunes élèves, est au-delà des mots et des gestes. Ils sont soudés par un lien invisible mais d'une solidité à toute épreuve, le sentiment d'avoir participé à une extraordinaire aventure et, pour les plus jeunes, d'en être sortis meilleurs, plus forts, plus mûrs, adultes pleinement.

Le soleil couchant illumine la façade du grand château. Les fenêtres ont retrouvé leurs vitres, réparées par une équipe d'ouvriers sorciers envoyée par le Ministère. Seuls manquent les quatre grands vitraux qui ornaient la Salle à manger. Ils symbolisaient les Maisons de Poudlard et représentaient les quatre blasons avec le Lion, le Blaireau, l' Aigle et le Serpent.

Ils sont remplacés par des panneaux translucides en attendant leur complète restauration par des gobelins hautement qualifiés. Il a fallu « appeler » les débris de verre colorés par de multiples « Accio ! » et ensuite, essayer de reconstituer le puzzle petit à petit.

Le Ministre insiste pour que tout soit terminé le jour de la rentrée, mais les petits êtres magiques n'ont pas l'habitude de bâcler leur travail. Imaginez le scandale si l'œil du Serpent se retrouvait par mégarde sur l' Aigle ou pire, sur le Lion ! Il n'y a rien de plus obstiné qu'un gobelin quand il s'agit de peaufiner une œuvre d'art. Premier septembre ou pas, Monsieur le Ministre attendra.

- _ - _ - _ - _ - _ -

Dans la salle à manger, ils sont tous assis autour de la même table, toutes Maisons confondues, professeurs et élèves mélangés. Assise à côté de Lavande Brown, Sybille Trelawney sourit. Aidée de Kréatur et d'une dizaine d'elfes de maison armés de casseroles et d'ustensiles de cuisine, elle a repoussé plusieurs attaques de Mangemorts visant à investir la Grande Salle. Son sortilège d'étoiles filantes a fait merveille.

La professeur de Divination avait révélé une autre face d'elle-même pendant la guerre. Finies les déclarations fumeuses ! Elle prédisait toujours la victoire mais elle agissait aussi pour qu'elle se réalise.

Un matin, alors que le moral au château était au plus bas après une série de mauvaises nouvelles, elle était descendue de sa tour. Elle était entrée dans la Grande Salle où professeurs et élèves étaient réunis, l'air abattu. Elle avait ôté ses longs voiles et ses bijoux, elle avait remonté ses manches et elle avait dit :

« Bon. Au travail ! Par où on commence ? »

Tout le monde avait ri et le moral était remonté en flèche. Sybille Trelawney savait aussi être drôle !

+ _ + _ + _ + _ +

Les jumelles Patil sont assises côte à côte et se tiennent par la taille. Elle se sont mutuellement sauvé la vie pendant le combat. Et dire que pour les protéger, leur père voulait les envoyer dans leur famille en Inde ! Là où les grands-mères, les tantes et les cousines auraient essayé par tous les moyens de les marier avec de « beaux partis » pour les préserver de la vie dissolue qu'elles mènent en Angleterre.

Une vie dissolue ! Elles ne sont jamais sorties avec des garçons si on excepte le bal de Noël où elles avaient Ron Weasley et Harry Potter comme cavaliers. Et quels cavaliers ! Elles n'avaient mis les pieds sur la piste que pour la première danse pour Parvati et la dernière pour Padma. Et avec un élève de Durmstrang en plus !

Non ! Elles n'avaient pu montrer leur détermination et leur courage que pendant cette terrible guerre. C'étaient des combattantes redoutables, leurs sortilèges étaient puissants et rataient rarement leurs cibles. Alors, pas question de se laisser marier au premier prétendant venu ! Elles choisiraient elles-mêmes leur compagnon et il avait intérêt à être à la hauteur !

'' - '' - '' - '' - '' - ''

Hannah Abbott s'est installée à côté de Neville. Ils se regardent tendrement et ne disent pas grand chose. La main de Neville repose sur celle de la jeune fille. Hannah ! Chanceuse et malchanceuse à la fois ! Elle a été mise hors de combat dès les premières minutes de la bataille.

Un « Destructio » lancé par Yaxley, le Mangemort albinos qui se targue d'avoir les yeux rouges comme son Maître, a frappé les sabliers des quatre Maisons juste derrière elle. Elle a été assommée par le couvercle de l'un d'entre eux et toutes les pierres de couleurs lui sont tombées dessus, la recouvrant presque complètement. Rubis, saphirs, topazes et émeraudes l'ont finalement protégée mais du coup, elle n'a pas vu grand chose de la bataille.

Le souffle de l'explosion qui a pu franchir la porte a balayé les pierres et l'a réveillée. Elle est sortie derrière MacGo et a tout de suite cherché Neville des yeux. Quand elle l'a découvert, brûlé sur une grande partie du corps, elle a cru s'évanouir de nouveau. Puis dans un sursaut de volonté, elle a réagi en lançant un sortilège de réfrigération qui a stoppé la destruction des chairs.

Madame Pomfresh l'a félicitée de son sang-froid. En agissant aussi rapidement, elle a limité l'étendue et la profondeur des brûlures en particulier sur le visage et le cuir chevelu. C'est grâce à elle si Neville n'est pas chauve. Elle est amoureuse de lui depuis longtemps déjà et peut-être l'aime-t-il aussi ? En tous cas, elle l'espère.

^ - ^ - ^ - ^ - ^ -

Colin a installé Luna à côté de lui comme d'habitude. Il garnit son assiette et glisse une cuiller dans sa main. Il essaye par tous les moyens de lui faire avaler quelques bouchées. Il lui parle doucement mais elle est toujours dans son monde. Elle mange distraitement ou bien elle repousse la nourriture au bord de l'assiette, selon son envie.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, son regard semble moins vide. Elle tourne la tête à gauche, à droite. Elle pose sa cuiller, se lève et fait lentement le tour de la Grande Salle. Elle soulève les lourdes tentures, visite un placard, regarde sous une table. Visiblement, elle cherche quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Mais à part Colin, personne ne fait attention à elle.

Elle revient à table et se rassoit. Il lui demande doucement:

« Que veux-tu, Luna ?

--Ames sœurs », répond-elle d'une voix si basse qu'il est le seul à l'entendre.

Le cœur du jeune sorcier se serre. Il a compris ce qu'elle essaye de dire. Ces mots, elle les a prononcés à Sainte Mangouste dans la chambre où reposaient Harry et ... Malfoy. Il regarde de l'autre côté de la table leur jeune héros qui se penche en souriant vers sa voisine et lui murmure quelques mots qui la font rire. Et pour la première fois, Colin se dit que finalement, Luna est peut-être plus qu'une Fée. Un Ange ? .

* ° * ° * ° * ° * ° * °

C'est Ginny qui est assise à côté de Harry. A l'arrivée du monospace, elle a embrassé son frère, Hermione puis elle a posé ses lèvres sur la joue de son ancien amoureux. Ils se sont regardés en souriant mais aucune flamme ne brûlait dans leurs yeux.

Leur attirance mutuelle s'est estompée peu à peu au cours de cette année cruelle. C'étaient des amours adolescentes, des feux de paille vite allumés, vite éteints. Elle le considère comme un ami très cher, comme un compagnon de lutte. Elle lui trouve bonne mine. Il ne semble pas avoir de grosses séquelles de son combat contre Voldemort.

Elle ne se doute pas du sentiment nouveau qui ravage le cœur et les sens de son voisin de table. Le jeune sorcier brun, le Sauveur, Celui-qui-a-survécu, est habité chaque nuit par un rêve, un fantasme inouï. Dans les limbes du sommeil, c'est un garçon qui lui sourit, qui le prend dans ses bras, qui l'embrasse, qui ... Les songes de Harry Potter sont peuplés d'un blond aux yeux gris, ils sont remplis de Draco Malfoy.

Tout a commencé à l'hôpital, après la visite de Minerva MacGonagall. Pour la première fois, il a vu en rêve son ennemi intime, nu, l'appelant et lui souriant d'un air tendre. Depuis, chaque nuit, vers deux heures du matin, une image de Malfoy et de lui s'impose dans son sommeil. Ils sont assis côte à côte et ils se parlent gentiment, ou ils sont debout et se tiennent par la taille, ou encore, ils sont couchés dans les bras l'un de l'autre ...

Au début, Harry a essayé de résister à la répétition de ces rêves insensés. Mais maintenant, il se laisse aller au plaisir que lui apportent ces moments virtuels passés avec son ennemi. Quand il se réveille, il se sent heureux, détendu, comme s'il venait de passer quelque temps avec ... avec qui ?

Un ami ? Un frère ? ... Son jumeau ? Son double inversé dans un miroir ? ... Ou une indispensable moitié de lui-même ? ... Le jeune sorcier brun a cessé de se poser des questions, il accueille les images avec à la fois de la joie et de la résignation. On ne peut rien contre ses rêves. D'ailleurs, c'est un secret, un secret bien agréable. Personne n'est au courant. Alors, ce n'est pas grave.

Et puis, les images sont érotiques mais sans excès. Il ne s'est jamais vu – et Merlin l'en préserve ! -- en train de faire l'amour avec Draco Malfoy. Non, ils se touchent, se caressent, s'embrassent, se sourient ... mais tout de même, ils sont toujours nus. Pourquoi ?

Harry pense qu'il est influencé par ce que MacGo lui a raconté à propos de la bataille. Le fait de savoir que Malfoy a voulu lui sauver la vie doit perturber le cours normal de ses pensées. D'ailleurs, dès demain, il va interroger Rusard à ce sujet et essayer de se souvenir. Quelque chose lui a peut-être échappé. Ce choc violent, par exemple, qu'est-ce que c'était ?

La mémoire de Harry est sélective, il ne s'en rend pas compte et c'est compréhensible. Au moment de lancer l'Avada sur Voldemort, il a dû mobiliser tout ce qui lui restait d'énergie. Son être entier était focalisé sur cet instant fatidique. Soit il réussissait son dernier sortilège, soit il mourait et le monde magique basculait dans les Ténèbres. Rien d'autre que le sortilège final n'avait plus d'importance.

Ensuite, son esprit a longtemps flotté entre le néant et un état second, une réalité différente. Il sait que certains souvenirs lui échappent mais sa magie est encore trop faible pour reconstituer le puzzle des évènements passés. D'autant qu'il lui manque une pièce importante.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Harry ignore le phénomène lumineux qui l'a uni pendant près d'une heure à Draco Malfoy. A Sainte Mangouste, personne ne lui en a parlé. Soit par gêne, soit par honte, médicomages et guérisseuses n'en ont rien dit. L'enlèvement de Draco Malfoy par les Aurors pèsent sur leur conscience. Mais puisque Harry Potter était encore dans le coma à ce moment-là, cela n'a pas trop d'importance s'ils se taisent. Même Ron, Hermione et Neville ne sont pas au courant.

Rita Skeeter n'assistait pas à la brève conférence de presse. Elle suit avec passion les procès des Mangemorts. Elle n'a pas pu mettre sa goutte de venin dans les questions posées et Harry n'a pas eu l'occasion de lire la Gazette du Sorcier. D'ailleurs, il déteste ce journal. Pourtant, c'est une remarque de Lavande Brown, assise en face de lui, qui va le mettre sur la voie des souvenirs.

« ... le procès d' Antonin Dolohov. Le Ministère n'a pas pu confisquer sa fortune. Le Mangemort est complètement ruiné. Il paraît qu'il jouait gros jeu. Il a hypothéqué son château et les gobelins de Gringotts qui lui avaient prêté de l'argent, ont récupéré les gallions de son coffre.

--Mais à quoi jouait-il ? demande sa voisine Pansy.

--Au poker magique ! Tu te rends compte ! Alors que Dolohov est le pire des occlumens ! Ses partenaires de jeu n'avaient aucun mal à lire dans sa tête ! Enfin, c'est ce que raconte la Gazette !

--Ah ! Ne me parle pas de ce torchon, reprend Pansy. Tu te rappelles ce que Skeeter a raconté sur la bulle de lumière qui entourait Harry et Draco ? Celle-là, si un jour je la rencontre dans un coin sombre, je ...

--Quelle bulle de lumière ? »

Harry interrompt brusquement la conversation des deux filles. En même temps qu'il pose la question, il a la vision ultra rapide mais précise, de lui et de Draco, enlacés, tournant lentement dans une spirale de blancheur et de douceur, un autre univers, un « ailleurs ». L'image s'efface mais l'impression reste. L'impression d'un intense moment de bonheur.

« Le phénomène lumineux qui a précédé votre guérison, Harry. L'ouverture de votre Troisième Œil. »

C'est Sybille Trelawney qui a répondu et sa voix n'a plus rien de mystérieux comme autrefois. Elle est ferme et assurée. Elle a lu la Gazette comme tout le monde mais son journal, « Magie et Voyance », a publié une interview du guérisseur Milaretan qui donne une autre version de l'histoire, basée sur les sept « portes » du corps humain.

« Ne souriez pas, Harry, reprend-elle. Il y a plusieurs explications à ce phénomène. L'emploi de la magie noire par Draco Malfoy, sans baguette magique et en état de coma profond, en est une. A mon avis, ce n'est pas la meilleure. Je vous montrerai les articles des journaux demain si vous voulez et nous en discuterons. J'en ai d'ailleurs parlé à Minerva et elle est d'accord. Votre santé est assez bonne pour que vous puissiez supporter les chocs.»

Harry regarde la professeur de Divinations avec étonnement. Où est la Sybille Trelawney qui prédisait sa mort à chaque heure de cours autrefois ? Elle est là, tranquille, heureuse semble-t-il. Elle ne porte qu'un collier , une chaîne où sont accrochées des piécettes d'argent, et sa main droite est ornée d'une seule bague, une opale irisée griffée sur un cercle d'or.

Sur ses épaules, son châle de soie aux longues franches ne sert qu'à la protéger du froid et on peut ainsi voir qu'elle a de très beaux cheveux d'un noir brillant, juste parsemés de quelques fils blancs. La guerre a changé Sybille Trelawney comme beaucoup d'autres. Comme Draco Malfoy, peut-être ?

**La nuit suivante, dortoir des Griffondors. **

Ils sont cinq dans la tour ronde de Griffondor, Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean et Seamus. Ça leur semble étrange d'être réunis à nouveau dans ce lieu intime, où ils dorment côte à côte depuis presque sept ans. C'est enfin une nuit où ils seront tranquilles, une nuit d'après la guerre, une nuit où ils pourront rêver de jours meilleurs sans crainte du lendemain.

Ils rient et par habitude, ils se jettent deux ou trois coussins à la tête. C'est si bon de se comporter encore comme des gamins. Une dernière fois pour Seamus. Demain il parlera à Harry puis, selon son vœu après la mort de Macnair, il partira. Il peut enfin évoquer la mort de Justin sans que son ventre se torde de douleur. Il est juste venu dire adieu à ses amis et à sa jeunesse.

Ron et Dean discutent de leurs sports favoris. Les matchs professionnels vont bientôt reprendre. Au Quidditch, les Canons de Chudley vont-ils enfin faire une bonne saison ? Qui va gagner le Mondial de foot, cet été en France ? Le grand brun parie sur le Brésil. Dommage que l'Angleterre n'ait pas été sélectionnée !

Neville ne dit rien. Il est préoccupé. Sa terrible grand' mère acceptera-t-elle sa relation amoureuse avec Hannah ? Les Abbott sont des sorciers de Sang Pur, ils appartiennent à une ancienne famille qui a ses racines à Godric Hollow, comme Harry, mais Augusta Londubat la trouvera peut-être trop insignifiante. Pourtant, lui commence à l'aimer et maintenant que Voldemort a disparu, il peut songer à l'avenir ...

Harry ...

Il est deux heures du matin et Harry rêve. Pour la première fois, il n'est plus dans une chambre en compagnie de Draco. Ils sont tous les deux dans la Forêt Interdite, au bord de cette clairière où Quirell se nourrissait pour son Maître du sang d'une licorne. Mais rien n'est pareil. Tout est tellement beau ...

Il fait jour et les rayons du soleil traversent les feuillages des grands arbres, dessinant sur la mousse des taches de lumière mouvantes. L'air est très doux et ils sont nus. Ils se tiennent par la taille, épaule contre épaule, hanche contre hanche. Ils admirent ensemble la licorne qui s'avance lentement vers eux.

Son pelage est blanc comme la neige. Sa corne spiralée luit sous le soleil. Les longs poils de sa queue et de sa crinière ont des reflets argentés quand ils ondulent dans la lumière. Et ses yeux sont gris, du même gris que ceux de Draco. Elle s'approche d'eux et son regard est irrésistible.

Ensemble, ils avancent une main et caressent doucement son cou. Elle secoue la tête et émet un hennissement feutré. Il se dégage d'elle une sorte d'aura paisible. Elle irradie de douceur. Elle leur communique sa magie et sa chaleur. Ils se sentent heureux, en harmonie avec elle, avec la beauté qui les entoure ... Un long moment de calme, hors du temps ... Une image qui disparaît peu à peu dans un nuage blanc ...

Harry se réveille, un sourire aux lèvres. Encore une fois, « Draco » l'a visité cette nuit. Il soupire de plaisir, se retourne et se rendort. Finis, les anciens cauchemars ! Maintenant, il aime les nuits autant que les jours. Il est libre de rêver ...

**La même nuit, à Azkaban. **

Il est deux heures du matin, Grégory Goyle ronfle mais Draco ne l'entend pas. Il est loin Son corps est en prison mais son esprit est libre. Il est à Poudlard, dans la Forêt Interdite, au bord d'une clairière. Il est à côté de Potter, et comme dans tous ces étranges rêves qu'il fait depuis qu'il est sorti du coma, ils sont nus.

Leurs peaux se touchent à peine, pourtant, il sent la douceur et la tiédeur de celle de son voisin. Il fait nuit. La lune pleine inonde la clairière d'une clarté irréelle. Tout est tranquille. Un vent léger fait frissonner les feuilles des arbres majestueux.

Ils ne sont pas seuls. Une licorne est juste devant eux. Elle ne bouge pas et les regarde. Ses yeux sont verts, d'un vert qu'il connaît bien, le vert des magnifiques yeux de « Harry ». Une sorte de feulement roule dans sa gorge et elle secoue la tête, faisant onduler les longs poils de sa crinière.

Ils avancent la main en même temps et la posent un instant sur le doux pelage blanc. Elle recule et après un dernier regard, elle s'en va et disparaît dans l'ombre de la Forêt. Autour d'eux, le paysage s'efface peu à peu.

Draco se réveille, soupire en entendant les ronflements de son voisin de cellule et essaye d'analyser le rêve qu'il vient de faire. Pourquoi Potter vient-il chaque nuit le hanter ? Est-ce à cause de ce phénomène lumineux qui a eu lieu à Sainte Mangouste et dont son parrain lui a parlé ? Leurs esprits sont-ils vraiment liés ?

Est-ce à cause de ce qu'il a fait le jour de la bataille ? Quand, sur un coup de folie, il a décidé en un éclair de sauver le Sauveur ? Est-ce parce qu'il a risqué sa vie pour le Survivant ? Potter lui apparaît maintenant sous un nouveau jour ? S'intéresse-t-il à LUI ? Commencerait-il à ... l'aimer ?

Draco se retourne rageusement et tente de se rendormir ... Pas facile avec toutes ces questions en tête ...

**La Gazette du sorcier. Un article de notre journaliste, Rita Skeeter. **

« C'est demain que débute le procès de Severus Snape, le Mangemort soupçonné d'être traitre à son camp. L'ancien Maître des Potions de Poudlard, redouté de générations d'élèves, doit répondre de plusieurs chefs d'accusation au premier rang desquels se trouve le meurtre du professeur Dumbledore, alors Directeur de l'école, Grand Manitou de la Confédération des mages et magiciennes, Président sorcier du Magenmagot et Fondateur de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Severus Snape est décrit par toutes les personnes qui l'ont approché comme un être froid et sévère, un Serpentard qui n'a jamais caché sa profonde aversion pour notre Sauveur, Celui-qui-a-vaincu-le-Seigneur-des-Ténèbres.

Harry Potter, car c'est de lui qu'il s'agit, a accepté, dans sa grande bonté, de venir témoigner en faveur de celui qui a manifesté un peu tard son ralliement à la cause du Bien, c'est-à-dire après la bataille qui a vu la défaite de son Maître ...

A suivre ...

-

-

-

Pyanfar ne serait pas contre quelques reviews d'encouragement vu qu'elle n'a plus de chapitre d'avance et qu'elle cogite beaucoup pour vous donner une suite rapide et acceptable ...


	6. Chapter 6

**Ames sœurs.**

**Auteur : **haniPyanfar.

Lieux et personnages appartiennent à Madame Rowling, sauf l'Ile qui n'est à personne.

Chapitre 6

**Haute Cour de Justice Magique, niveau 10 du Ministère de la Magie. **

« .... considérant les faits suivants :

-En premier lieu, l'accusé Severus Snape, sorcier, a été un Mangemort, serviteur du défunt Tom Elvis Jedusor dit Lord Voldemort car il porte sur son bras gauche la Marque des Ténèbres. L'examen de sa baguette magique n'a toutefois révélé qu'un seul crime dont il sera question ci après.

-En second lieu, les différents témoignages, en particulier celui de Harry Potter, attestent que le dit accusé fournissait en secret des renseignements importants à l'Ordre du Phénix car, après quelques années d'errements, il avait rallié le camp opposé à celui de son Maître. Il bénéficie donc de l'indulgence du Jury et échappe ainsi à toute peine de prison à Azkaban.

-En troisième lieu, le dit Severus Snape reconnaît avoir tué Albus Dumbledore par un sortilège Avada Kedavra, d'une part sur l'ordre du Directeur de Poudlard qui n'avait plus que quelques jours à vivre, d'autre part pour honorer un serment inviolable fait à Narcissa Malfoy et concernant son fils Draco. Cet acte reste cependant considéré par la majorité des jurés comme passible d'une condamnation.

En conséquence de quoi, la Haute Cour de Justice Magique déclare l'accusé Severus Snape coupable d'homicide mais avec des circonstances atténuantes et pour ce fait, le condamne au bannissement des terres anglaises pour une durée de trois ans, avec toutefois la garde pleine et entière de son statut de sorcier, y compris la possession et l'utilisation de sa baguette magique.

Le présent jugement est exécutable immédiatement. Severus Snape devra avoir quitté le pays au plus tard demain à minuit. Dont acte. »

Quelques sifflets, des cris mêlés d'applaudissements résonnent dans la grande salle ronde. Les procès des Mangemorts ont lieu en public et les sorciers présents manifestent leur satisfaction ou leur mécontentement à l'écoute de la sentence.

Certains sont là à chaque audience, à l'instar de Rita Skeeter qui s'en délecte et rédige de longs articles circonstanciés à l'aide de sa célèbre plume à papotes. Mais la plupart des sorciers ou des sorcières viennent surtout évacuer leur peur et s'assurer que les fidèles de Voldemort vont bien être enfermés pour toujours à Azkaban.

Aujourd'hui, il y a foule. Toutes et tous ont voulu écouter le témoignage de Harry Potter. C'est la première fois que leur Sauveur apparaît en public depuis sa victoire. Quand il se lève pour quitter la salle après l'énoncé du jugement, les applaudissements reprennent de plus belle.

Il sourit, fait un léger signe de la main et disparaît par une petite porte avant que la maudite journaliste n'arrive jusqu'à lui. Elle se mord les lèvres, dépitée. Tant pis ! Elle utilisera sa bonne vieille méthode. La longue plume rose va fumer ce soir.

Harry se rend dans une salle voisine où a lieu la remise en liberté du professeur Snape. Celui-ci l'accueille avec une sorte de rictus qui se voudrait un sourire mais qui n'y parvient pas. Le jeune sorcier lève les mains en signe d'impuissance. Cette condamnation à l'exil a surpris tout le monde.

Le Jury a été plus sévère que prévu. Mais finalement, c'est compréhensible. Severus Snape sait trop de choses. Il vaut mieux l'éloigner pendant un certain temps. La peur est encore partout et les gens influents du Ministère craignent pour leur carrière.

« Qu'allez-vous faire, professeur, demande Harry après les multiples actes de procédure. Où comptez-vous aller ?

--Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, Potter. Je vais récupérer quelques objets personnels et j'aurai quitté l'Angleterre avant demain soir. Ce n'est pas comme si je souhaitais recevoir votre visite. »

Harry soupire. Il sait que Snape ne dit pas ce qu'il pense vraiment et qu'ils ne se détestent plus comme avant. Mais l'habitude est trop forte. Pendant que deux assesseurs examinent une dernière fois la baguette de Severus avant de la lui rendre, le jeune homme glisse à voix basse :

« Professeur, pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas dans l'Ile ?

--Qui vous en a parlé ? reprend Snape avec surprise.

--Minerva MacGonagall. Elle s'apprête justement à s'y rendre. Vous devriez passer par Poudlard.

--C'était bien mon intention, Potter. Gardez vos conseils pour vous. Mais avant, j'ai une mission à remplir. Ne faites pas attendre plus longtemps vos « fans » et ... merci pour tout. »

Ces derniers mots ont été chuchotés mais Harry sait qu'ils sont sincères. Le professeur Snape s'éloigne en faisant voler sa longue cape noire.

_«Aurais-je dû lui parler de Draco ? pense-t-il. Potter n'a pas l'air de se souvenir de la fin de la bataille. Et que penser de cette connexion entre eux pendant leur séjour commun à Sainte Mangouste ? Non, pour le moment, mon filleul est en sécurité à Azkaban. Il vaut mieux attendre son procès. Tout s'éclaircira sans que je m'en mêle ... » _

Le jeune homme sort par une porte dérobée. Il n'a pas envie de rencontrer une foule d'admirateurs. Il ne désire plus que la tranquillité de Poudlard, ses jours paisibles ... et ses nuits délicieuses.

_« J'aurais dû lui demander des nouvelles de Draco. Mais il aurait peut-être trouvé ça bizarre. De toutes façons, après ce que m'ont raconté Rusard et Trelawney, j'irai témoigner à son procès. Quelques semaines à Azkaban ne peuvent pas lui faire de mal, à mon beau Serpentard. Ça lui évitera comme à Snape d'y retourner après. Lui et sa bande ont-ils réellement mis le feu à une école moldue ? ... »_

**Le lendemain matin, au château Malfoy.**

Severus Snape transplane devant la grille et a la surprise de la trouver ouverte. L'elfe de maison qui l'accueille a l'air affolé. Il se tord les mains et s'incline jusqu'à terre.

« Maître Snape ! Thimoty est content de vous voir ! Des gens du Ministère sont entrés dans la maison et fouillent toutes les pièces. Ils écrivent sur de grands parchemins et touchent aux affaires de mon Maître. Celle qui les commande est dans la bibliothèque. Bugsy a disparu. Maître Snape ! Au secours ! »

L'elfe a débité son discours à toute vitesse mais le visiteur a déjà compris. Dolorès Ombrage n'a pas perdu de temps. Il la trouve en train d'empiler sur le bureau des livres dont un employé note les titres. D'un mouvement fluide de sa baguette magique, il renvoie les ouvrages à leur place d'un simple : « In locus » !

Sa voix coupante a fait sursauter la femme en robe rose qui tenait en main un superbe exemplaire du Grand Albert, lequel rejoint la bibliothèque d'un vol gracieux. Elle se tourne vers lui et se redresse de toute sa courte taille.

« Je suis mandaté par le Ministère pour rechercher dans cette maison les objets touchant à la magie noire, dit-elle en élevant la voix plus que nécessaire.

--Personne n'a le droit d'entrer dans cette demeure tant que son propriétaire, Draco Malfoy, n'a pas été jugé et reconnu coupable, reprend Severus Snape d'un ton glacial. Veuillez rappeler vos fouineurs et sortir d'ici immédiatement.

--J'ai toutes les autorisations nécessaires.

--J'en doute ! Montrez-moi l'ordre de perquisition écrit et signé par le chef des Aurors.

--En quel honneur ? Vous n'appartenez pas à la famille Malfoy. Tout ceci ne vous regarde pas.

--Détrompez-vous, ma chère. Je suis le parrain de Draco Malfoy ce qui, en termes magiques, signifie que je suis son représentant légal quand il est absent. Et moi, je peux le prouver. Les papiers officiels sont dans le bureau de Lucius Malfoy. »

La façon dont Severus a prononcé les mots : « Ma chère » a fait passer un frisson dans le dos de Dolorès Ombrage. Elle connaît la puissance magique de l'ancien Maître des Potions. Elle fait signe au petit homme au visage chafouin qui se tortille près de la bibliothèque. Il se précipite à l'étage et revient avec trois autres sorciers.

« Accio », dit négligemment Severus Snape.

Une pièce de monnaie, un mouchoir brodé et un petit cadre ovale représentant une jolie jeune femme jaillissent des poches des arrivants et atterrissent dans ses mains. Dolorès rougit et apostrophe ses subordonnés d'un ton peu convaincant. Le Maître des potions ricane.

« Qui vole un Serpentard s'en repend tôt ou tard ! »

Un léger mouvement de sa baguette et le nez des trois chapardeurs s'orne d'un magnifique bouton violet. Ils se dirigent tous vers la porte sans oser protester. Au dernier moment, Dolorès Ombrage se retourne, l'air furibond et lance :

« C'est un nid de Mangemorts ici ! Nous reviendrons ! Et vous ne serez plus là demain pour vous y opposer ! »

Severus Snape comprend soudain d'où vient la sévérité de sa peine. Cette femme est dangereuse. Elle a des appuis au Ministère. Ses calomnies et ses insinuations ont influencé les juges, déjà peu disposés à l'indulgence. Il grimace. Depuis la guerre, le monde sorcier est rongé par la peur. Il est encore loin, le temps de la paix retrouvée.

Il s'approche des rayonnages de la bibliothèque. Il sait exactement où se trouve l'exemplaire des Contes de Beedle le Barde. Mais sa déception est grande. Le livre a disparu et les baguettes magiques qui devaient se trouver derrière n'y sont pas. C'est pourtant l'endroit indiqué par Narcissa Malfoy avant sa mort. Que s'est-il passé ?

Les visiteurs du Ministère n'ont pas pu les emporter. Thimoty n'est pas au courant. Où est Bugsy, le deuxième elfe ? Il se passe de drôles de choses au château Malfoy. Mais il reste à Severus un denier devoir à accomplir. Il sort de sous sa cape une petite urne de terre cuite. Il est temps pour l'ancienne maîtresse des lieux de rejoindre le tombeau de la famille.

Au fond du parc se dresse une sorte de petit temple. La porte encadrée de deux colonnes est surmontée d'un fronton triangulaire orné du blason des Malfoy. L'intérieur est éclairé par deux vitraux de couleur verte. Au fond, un autel étroit supporte deux vases de fleurs fraîches.

Les noms de tous les membres de la famille sont gravés sur les murs. Le dernier en date est tout récent : Lucius Malfoy 1954-1998. Après la bataille, Severus Snape a fait inhumer le défunt Mangemort dans sa propriété. Personne ne s'y est opposé. Les corps des combattants des deux camps ont eu droit au même respect. Narcissa vient donc rejoindre son mari dans son tombeau.

Quand le Maître des potions ouvre la porte du petit temple, la première chose qu'il voit, c'est Bugsy, le deuxième elfe de maison, recroquevillé au pied de l'autel. Il serre un livre dans ses bras et pleure à chaudes larmes. Dès qu'il reconnaît l'arrivant, il se jette à ses pieds et se frappe le front sur le sol pavé en criant d'une voix lamentable :

« Bugsy n'a rien fait ! Bugsy ne sait rien ! Bugsy n'a rien volé ! »

Severus Snape reconnaît alors le livre que l'elfe tient convulsivement contre lui. Les Contes de Beedle le Barde ! Il saisit la petite créature magique par l'épaule et la relève en la secouant un peu.

« Que fais-tu ici ?

--Bugsy a vu arriver la femme en rose. Bugsy a eu peur et Bugsy s'est caché dans la petite maison du parc.

--Pourquoi as-tu pris ce livre?

--On l'a donné à Bugsy. Bugsy le jure !. Bugsy n'est pas un voleur !

--Qui te l'a donné ?

--Bugsy ne sait pas ! Bugsy ne s'en rappelle pas ! On a jeté sur Bugsy un sortilège ! »

L'elfe échappe aux mains qui le retiennent et se jette contre le mur, la tête la première. Il retombe tout étourdi. Snape le rattrape, le remet debout et le regarde dans les yeux. Il a compris. Le fameux « on » a jeté sur le malheureux elfe un sort d'Oubliette. Il tente quand même une question :

« La personne qui t'a donné le livre a-t-elle pris quelque chose dans la bibliothèque ?

--Bugsy ne sait pas ! Mais Bugsy veut rendre le livre à Maître Draco. Bugsy a honte ! Bugsy demande pardon ! »

L'elfe tente à nouveau de se jeter contre le mur mais Snape l'en empêche. Il dit d'une voix apaisante :

« Tu peux garder le livre, Bugsy. Ta maîtresse, Narcissa Malfoy, t'en fait cadeau. Elle est morte à Azkaban. Je viens mettre ses cendres dans le tombeau. »

Tenant toujours fermement la pauvre créature en larmes, il décrit un cercle avec sa baguette magique en murmurant une incantation. Presque sans bruit, une pierre se déplace sous l'autel, dévoilant un creux obscur. Severus Snape se penche et y glisse l'urne. La pierre reprend sa place.

Sans rien dire, le Grand Serpentard et le petit elfe restent immobiles, adressant une dernière pensée à l'ancienne reine de ce château. Pendant ce temps, lettre après lettre, apparaît sur le mur le nom de la défunte : Narcissa Black-Malfoy 1955-1998.

« Rentrons, dit Severus Les visiteurs sont partis et je vais jeter sur le château un sortilège qui les empêchera d'y entrer de nouveau. Tu n'as plus à avoir peur, Bugsy.».

_« Qui est ce « on » qui est venu au château et a pris les baguettes magiques des jeunes Serpentards ? En quelles mains sont-elles tombées ? » pense-t-il._

Il sent qu'on le tire par le bas de sa robe. L'elfe ne pleure plus. Il tend sa main droite et l'ouvre. Au creux de sa paume repose un bouton.

« Quelqu'un l'a perdu dans la bibliothèque l'autre jour. Bugsy se rappelle seulement que ce quelqu'un portait une cape noire. Le bouton a dû se détacher et tomber. Il est joli mais Bugsy ne veut pas le garder. »

Et Severus reconnaît sur le bouton le dessin d'un serpent. Le visiteur est sûrement un Serpentard et là, toutes les suppositions sont permises. S'agit-il d'un complice de Voldemort ? Ou d'un ami des Malfoy ? Ou d'un envoyé du Ministère ? Qui a intérêt s'approprier les baguettes magiques des jeunes Mangemorts à qui on reproche déjà tant de choses ?

Severus Snape quitte le château après avoir désactivé toutes les cheminées par où des intrus pourraient s'introduire. Toutes les portes sont closes et ne s'ouvriront que pour Draco Malfoy ou après sa mort, Merlin l'en préserve ! Ombrage devra s'armer de patience avant d'ouvrir son soit-disant orphelinat !

**Prison d'Azkaban, le surlendemain du procès de Severus Snape. **

«Malfoy ! Goyle ! Debout ! Prenez vos affaires ! Vous changez de cellule ! Dépêchons ! »

Réveillés en sursaut, Draco et Grégory regardent sans comprendre le grand et gros gardien de prison qui se tient devant eux, l'air méprisant. Il pointe négligemment sa baguette vers les deux prisonniers. A sa ceinture sont accrochés un lourd trousseau de clés et une matraque de bois.

« Où est Monsieur Dagbert ? demande Grégory en se levant.

--Votre ancien gardien a été muté. Il était trop vieux pour surveiller des Mangemorts, même des minables comme vous. Il s'occupe maintenant d'emmener les prisonniers devant le Tribunal de la Justice Magique. Je suis le gardien en chef Scavergy. Allons, ne lambine pas Malfoy. Debout !

--Qui vous a permis de me tutoyer ? répond Draco d'un ton sec, tout en mettant un pied hors du lit.

--Oh ! Le petit monsieur se croit dans son château, avec ses elfes de maison ! Ici, c'est moi qui commande, tu vas rapidement t'en apercevoir. Fais ton paquet et plus vite que ça ! »

Draco ne répond rien. Il a compris. Severus Snape n'est plus là pour les protéger, Grégory et lui. Il a dû se passer quelque chose au procès. Son parrain lui avait affirmé qu'ils resteraient dans cette cellule jusqu'à leur jugement. Apparemment, il y a du changement.

Il passe rapidement sa robe grise de prisonnier et empile le peu de vêtements dont il dispose sur son lit puis il tend la main vers les livres et les parchemins posés sur la petite table. Le gardien balaie tout d'un geste de la main.

« Inutile d'emporter tout ça. Tu auras autre chose à faire, crois-moi ! »

Grégory, lui, veut prendre sur l'étagère les flacons de remèdes que Snape a préparé d'avance pour soigner son père. Goyle senior allait mieux depuis que le Maître des potions s'occupait de lui. Là encore, le gardien arrête son geste.

« Le médicomage de la prison viendra les prendre. C'est pas tes affaires, Goyle !

--Mais il ne connaît pas les doses ! Le professeur Snape m'a tout expliqué. Il faut ...

--Traiterais-tu un guérisseur d'incapable, Goyle ?

--Non mais ... c'est pour mon père ! Il faut que je lui parle ! Je dois ... Aïe ! »

Grégory se tient le bras. Le gardien vient de lui envoyer un bref Doloris. Draco pose rapidement la main sur l'épaule de son camarade pour l'empêcher de faire une bêtise. Le gardien n'attend que ça pour lui balancer un nouveau sort. Il chuchote :

« Tiens-toi tranquille, Greg ! »

Scavergy ricane. Il recule vers la porte, pointant sa baguette vers les deux jeunes sorciers comme s'ils étaient de dangereux criminels. Il leur fait signe de passer devant lui. En sortant de la cellule, Draco remarque un peu plus loin, dans l'entrebâillement d'une porte, la tête du Directeur de la prison.

Il ne l'a vu que deux ou trois fois. Cet homme ne sort pratiquement jamais de son bureau. D'après Severus, c'est un fils de haut fonctionnaire qui n'espère qu'une chose, se faire bien voir du Ministère pour être bientôt nommé à un poste plus gratifiant que Directeur d'Azkaban.

Il ne s'occupe que de la paperasse, laissant les gardiens faire leur travail à leur guise. Il fronce toujours le nez, on dirait qu'il respire sans arrêt l'odeur d'une bouse de dragon. Là, il regarde passer les deux prisonniers et leur gardien comme s'il voyait des hippogriffes pour la première fois. Il rentre rapidement sa tête et claque la porte. Il n'y a aucun soutien à attendre de ce côté-là.

Le voyage à travers la prison est long, ponctué d'escaliers et de couloirs fermés par des grilles et gardés par de jeunes recrues qui remplacent depuis peu les Détraqueurs. Ils ont tous l'air d'avoir peur et saluent bien bas le gardien en chef qui les toisent en passant. Apparemment, Scavergy règne en maître sur la prison, tous sont à ses ordres et craignent de lui déplaire.

Ils arrivent enfin devant une porte de bois cloutée de fer agrémentée d'un judas grillagé. Le gardien chef l'ouvre et fait entrer ses deux prisonniers dans un petit bureau meublé d'un classeur débordant de parchemins empilés n'importe comment, d'une table carrée et de quatre chaises. Un sorcier les y attend, un papier à la main.

« Bonjour, chef Scavergy, vous avez une mine resplendissante aujourd'hui. Vous m'amenez vous-même nos nouveaux pensionnaires ? Vous leur faites trop d'honneur !

--Ils n'ont pas l'air d'apprécier. Où les as-tu mis ?

--Dans la cellule 5. Son dernier occupant vient de descendre à l'incinérateur. Les prisonniers ne font pas long feu ici ... si on peut dire ... Ces deux-là seront en bonne compagnie. Tous des Mangemorts fidèles à leur Maître ! Je les inscris dans quel service ? »

Le gardien chef ricane. Autant il est gros et imbu de son autorité, autant l'autre est maigre et a l'air servile. Pourtant, quand on le regarde bien, on voit ses yeux briller d'une lueur rusée. On peut vite comprendre que par quelques flatteries, il mène l'autre par le bout du nez. Le vrai chef ici, c'est lui.

« Le grand costaud sera utile aux cuisines, je pense, et le jeune seigneur à l'entretien, vois toi-même, répond Scavergy. Tu es de garde ce soir ?

--Oui, chef. Une petite partie vous ferait plaisir ?

--Naturellement ! Invite nos deux amis. Plus on est de fous ... »

Le gardien chef rit de nouveau mais Draco a vu son regard s'allumer à l'idée d'une « partie ». Qu'est-ce qu'ils mijotent tous les deux ? Un frisson court dans son dos. Cet endroit n'a rien du quartier tranquille où se trouvait leur ancienne cellule, pas très loin des appartements du directeur et du sous-directeur, occupé un temps par Severus Snape.

Il se redresse un peu et garde sur son visage un air froid et digne. A côté de lui, Grégory semble un peu perdu. Le deuxième gardien a fini de remplir son papier. Il se lève. Il est très grand et si mince qu'il semble flotter dans son uniforme. Lui aussi a une matraque à la ceinture. Il ouvre une porte au fond du bureau et après un salut vers son chef, il fait entrer ses deux prisonniers dans une sorte de grande galerie.

Le long couloir est seulement éclairé par un faux ciel nuageux et des lanternes placées de loin en loin. A gauche et à droite s'alignent les cellules des prisonniers : un rectangle de trois murs donnant sur la galerie par une grille de gros barreaux. Pas de porte. Un sortilège prononcé par le gardien fait glisser deux barreaux, permettant juste le passage d'une personne.

A l'intérieur, deux lits étroits sur lesquels sont posés des draps pliés et du linge de toilette marqués du A d'Azkaban. Pour chaque prisonnier, un placard sans porte et une chaise. Au fond, les commodités : un lavabo et des toilettes dissimulés par un mur d'à peine quatre pieds de haut.

Il n'y a aucune intimité possible, les prisonniers voient tout ce qui se passe dans la cellule en face de la leur. Draco et Grégory ont la mauvaise surprise de découvrir que Yaxley et Dolohov sont leurs vis-à-vis. Ils sont tous les deux assis sur leurs lits et les regardent en riant d'un air moqueur. Les autres cellules sont vides d'occupants.

« Alors, Malfoy, on fait moins le fier ? lance Yaxley. On raconte ici que toi et tes chers parents, vous étiez des traitres et que vous ne vouliez plus vous battre aux côtés de notre Maître vénéré. Ça ne vous a pas porté chance, on dirait !

--Tiens, mais c'est Goyle ! Où est ton Crabbe préféré ? Entre nous, on vous appelait les Inséparables. Vous couchiez ? ajoute Dolohov avec un rire gras.

--Silence, vous deux ! dit le gardien. Vous êtes dispensés de travail aujourd'hui; mais un mot de plus et demain, je vous renvoie à la chaufferie !

--Ah ben ! Si on ne peut plus plaisanter, grogne Yaxley.

Mais ils se taisent et le gardien ouvre la cellule, on pourrait presque dire la cage, des nouveaux pensionnaires du numéro 5. Ils entrent et les barreaux reprennent leur place avec un bruit qui résonne comme un glas. Maintenant, Draco et Grégory sont vraiment à Azkaban.

**Galerie des Mangemorts, pendant près de trois semaines.**

Les jours passent, tous à peu près semblables. Le ciel magique rythme le temps et indique le début de la matinée et l'arrivée de la nuit. Une sonnerie bruyante tire les prisonniers du sommeil. Ils ont à peine un quart d'heure pour se préparer et ranger leur cellule. Un chariot passe ensuite pour le petit déjeuner : thé léger et pain sec passés à travers les barreaux par un prisonnier vêtu de bleu.

La première fois que Draco voit le préposé à ce service, il réalise soudain que la prison d'Azkaban n'est pas destinée aux seuls Mangemorts. Il y a aussi d'autres condamnés, des petits délinquants, des voleurs, des meurtriers, des sorciers ayant simplement bafoué la loi magique en exécutant un sortilège en présence de Moldus.

Ils sont logés dans une autre partie de la prison. La longue galerie est réservée aux seuls Mangemorts. Qu'ils aient déjà été jugés ou qu'ils soient en attente de jugement, du moment qu'ils portent la Marque des Ténèbres, ils sont enfermés là. Seul, Severus Snape a échappé à ce sort commun. Mais il n'a pas réussi à l'éviter à ses deux protégés.

Pour les condamnés de droit commun, les peines encourues sont bien sûr proportionnelles à l'importance des délits et la couleur de l'habit varie en fonction de leur durée. Une condamnation légère, souvent inférieure à trois mois de prison, et le prisonnier est vêtu de bleu.. D'autres portent un habit vert foncé ou rouge sombre. Ils sont coupables de vols ou d'agressions. L'habit noir rayé de jaune désigne les violeurs. Ceux-là sortent rarement de leurs cellules.

Le gris est réservé aux Mangemorts, ils sont ainsi aisément reconnaissables. Quand l'un d'entre eux passe devant la cellule de condamnés de droit commun, il n'est pas rare qu'il se fasse insulter par les autres prisonniers. Draco s'en rendra compte en accomplissant le travail que lui donne chaque matin le gardien de service.

Grégory a la chance de travailler aux cuisines. Sa carrure et l'air féroce qu'il peut prendre si on lui cherche querelle, lui valent le respect des autres prisonniers. Il ne se plaint pas trop en regagnant sa cellule le soir. Il est fort et soulève sans problème les lourds cageots de légumes et les chaudrons de soupe.

De plus, il n'est pas rebelle et obéit sans protester aux ordres que lui donnent les gardiens. Enfin, il ne faut pas exagérer non plus. Tous le savent et quand les poings du grand Serpentard se ferment, prisonniers et gardiens insistent rarement. Il ramène quelquefois à son compagnon de cellule quelques douceurs qu'il a chipé à la cuisine : du sucre, un gâteau, un fruit.

Car à la prison, la nourriture est frugale. La journée de travail étant continue, les prisonniers ont juste droit à un en-cas au début de l'après-midi, le plus souvent un petit pain garni d'une mince couche de graisse qui n'a de beurre que le nom, accompagné de thé

Le seul repas chaud de la journée est servi le soir, dans les cellules et il n'est ni varié, ni copieux. Des légumes bouillis, du riz ou des pâtes, un peu de poisson ou de fromage, le tout arrosé d'eau. Le dimanche, un fruit complète le menu.

Grégory a bien remarqué que les prisonniers d'en face, Yaxley et Dolohov, ont parfois de la bière ou du vin mais ça ne vient pas des cuisines. D'où tiennent-ils ce privilège et pourquoi ne travaillent-ils pas tous les jours comme les autres Mangemorts, cela reste un mystère.

Ils sont emprisonnés depuis à peine plus de deux mois et ils sont dans la prison comme des poissons dans l'eau. Quelquefois, le soir, Scavergy vient les chercher et ils disparaissent une partie de la nuit dans la loge du gardien, les jours où le grand maigre est de service. Mais Grégory ne se pose pas trop de questions sur ce qu'ils y font, c'est leurs affaires.

Draco, lui, apprend à ses dépens que le mot « entretien » recouvre différents travaux pénibles qu'il n'a même jamais imaginés. Certains jours, il doit laver à grande eau les couloirs entre les cellules, balayer d'innombrables escaliers, astiquer des meubles ou déloger des araignées têtues qui s'obstinent à revenir chaque fois tisser leurs toiles à la même place.

Le pire, ce sont les jours de lessive et de repassage ! Dans la laverie, il fait très froid et l'eau est glacée. A la lingerie au contraire, l'atmosphère est étouffante et chargée de vapeur. Les fers à repasser sont chauffés directement au feu et Draco s'est plusieurs fois brûlé les mains. Rien n'est épargné à l'héritier Malfoy. A croire que quelqu'un lui en veut et cherche à l'écœurer de la vie !

Mais rien ne peut l'abattre ! Draco encaisse les ordres, ne dit rien et exécute parfaitement les tâches qu'on lui impose. En fin de journée, quand il regagne la cellule qu'il partage avec Grégory, il est souvent rompu de fatigue mais il garde la tête haute et le regard droit.

Lui, ce qui l'interpelle, ce sont les rires moqueurs de Yaxley et de Dolohov. Mais il y a plus que ça. Il y a les regards qu'ils lui jettent depuis leur cellule. Ils le fixent longuement, leurs yeux sont avides, comme s'ils l'évaluaient, comme s'ils le déshabillaient du regard.

Maintenant, quand Draco fait sa toilette, il demande à Grégory de tenir une couverture devant lui pour dissimuler son corps dévêtu et il fait pareil pour son compagnon, s'attirant des remarques grivoises, des commentaires grossiers ou des sifflements de frustration.

Un matin, alors qu'il lavait une nouvelle fois le sol de la galerie que les deux Mangemorts s'amusaient à salir en y jetant des détritus, il est passé un peu trop près de leur grille et Yaxley l'a attrapé par le bras.. Il l'a tiré vers lui et a murmuré à son oreille :

« Alors, Malfoy, on fait sa fillette ? On a peur de montrer sa peau blanche et ses tétons roses ? Tu ne crachais pas sur le sexe pourtant à Poudlard ! Faudrait voir à moins faire le malin ou il t'en cuira, fils de traitre ! »

Il l'a lâché et Draco a failli s'effondrer. La voix était chargée à la fois d'un tel désir et d'une telle haine que le jeune sorcier a vu tout ce qui l'entourait devenir d'un noir d'encre et ses oreilles se sont mises à bourdonner. La voix du gardien l'avait tiré de son malaise.

« Laisse-le, avait-il dit. Ou demain, tu descends au troisième sous-sol.»

Yaxley avait reculé d'un bond. Depuis, il laisse Draco tranquille. Qu'y avait-il au troisième sous-sol pour lui faire aussi peur ?

Cela fait environ trois semaines que Draco et Grégory occupent la cellule 5. Un soir, Scavergy s'arrête devant leur grille. Grégory et Draco sont en train de prendre leur maigre repas. Il annonce en fronçant ses gros sourcils :

« Malfoy, ton procès aura lieu dans cinq jours et le tien, Goyle, deux jours après. J'aurais bien voulu vous garder un peu plus longtemps ici. Vous faites du bon boulot. Mais vous reviendrez sans doute. On vous gardera votre place bien au chaud ... Alors, Malfoy, on a perdu ses airs de grand seigneur à ce que je vois. Tu la trouves comment, la vrai vie ?

--Elle ne me fait pas peur, Monsieur Scavergy. Un Malfoy sait se tenir en toutes circonstances. Par exemple, il ne se met pas en colère parce qu'il a perdu au jeu comme vous le fîtes hier au soir. Etre un bon joueur, c'est accepter de gagner ou de perdre selon les caprices de Dame Fortune. »

Un grand silence suit ce discours. Draco a repris le ton hautain et méprisant qu'il affectionnait dans sa jeunesse. Ça fait trop longtemps qu'il dompte son envie de clouer le bec à ce personnage détestable.

Le gardien chef devient rouge puis violet. D'une incantation prononcée, il écarte les barreaux de la cellule. Il tient sa matraque à la main et frappe plusieurs fois Draco avant que Grégory ne puisse s'interposer. Une sonnerie stridente retentit et plusieurs autres gardiens arrivent en courant. Les prisonniers crient et frappent leurs gamelles contre leurs barreaux. Le bruit est épouvantable.

Scavergy est tiré hors de la cellule. Tous les gardiens sortent de la galerie et la sonnerie s'arrête. Le calme revient peu à peu. Les prisonniers n'ont pas envie de payer une rébellion au prix fort. Et pour des traitres comme Malfoy et Goyle en plus ! Ils retournent à leur repas et à leurs occupations.

Seuls, Yaxley et Dolohov continuent à regarder Draco et Grégory d'un air triomphant. Cette fois, ils en sont sûrs, Scavergy voudra se venger de Malfoy. Il marchera dans leur plan. Il a perdu gros, la veille au poker magique. Il les a traités de tricheurs. Mais se servir de la légilimencie n'est pas interdit. Dolohov est peut-être un mauvais occlumens, Yaxley, par contre, est un excellent legilimens. Il prétend que c'est grâce à ses yeux rouges, les yeux du Maître !

La nuit dernière, quand les deux Mangemorts ont regagné leur cellule, le gardien chef criait si fort que toute la galerie est maintenant au courant de leurs petits jeux. Tant mieux ! Ça leur amènera peut-être d'autres partenaires ! Scavergy est plumé maintenant !

Draco s'est allongé sur son lit, son bras replié cachant ses yeux. Il ne regrette pas son discours dédaigneux. Il sait seulement qu'il va le payer cher. Il a mal à l'épaule et à la tête, là où les coups de matraque ont laissé des marques bleues. Mais il a surtout le cœur serré.

Pour la première fois, il sent peser sur lui le sort qui l'attend. Les murs d'Azkaban pour seul horizon, les dures journées de travail, l'impossibilité d'étudier ou de se distraire ... Il a bien essayé de continuer avec Grégory les cours du professeur Snape. Mais il n'a ni livres, ni parchemins, ni plumes.

Alors il interroge son camarade sur la botanique et Greg lui fait énumérer tous les ingrédients de telle ou telle potion. Mais le grand Serpentard est de plus en plus taciturne, surtout depuis que Herman, le gardien maigre, l'a emmené une fois à l'infirmerie des hommes. Son père est mourant. Les remèdes de Snape, administrés à tort et à travers, n'ont pas eu l'effet escompté. Goyle senior n'en a plus pour longtemps.

Heureusement, il reste les nuits. D'ailleurs si Draco a apostrophé Scavergy tout à l'heure, c'est que ses cris l'ont réveillé à deux heures du matin, alors qu'il rêvait de Harry ... Harry et lui ... Se baignant nus dans les vagues de la mer, près d'une plage de sable fin ...

Où étaient-ils ? Chaque nuit, maintenant, le rêve est différent. Ils sont dans un lieu inconnu, un endroit très agréable. Il y a une autre personne, un autre esprit qui se promène pas très loin d'eux. De temps en temps, elle leur sourit et puis elle s'en va en flottant un peu.

Harry a l'air heureux. Ses yeux verts brillent et quand il sourit, tout son visage s'illumine. Draco donnerait la moitié de sa vie pour vivre une seule fois en vrai ces moments magiques. Il le sent bien. Lentement mais sûrement, il est en train de tomber amoureux de Potter. De Harry ...

* * * * *

**Renaissance de l'Ile. **

Le lendemain de son procès, en revenant du château Malfoy, Severus Snape est passé par Poudlard. Minerva MacGonagall s'apprête justement à partir dans l'Ile. Elle doit en premier lieu lever le sortilège de protection que Dumbledore avait autrefois invoqué .et qui la rend insoupçonnable pour les moldus comme pour les sorciers.

Quand Severus propose de l'accompagner et ensuite de rester là-bas à demeure, elle trouve l'idée excellente. Ils ne seront pas trop de deux pour réactiver les lieux. Cela fait longtemps que l'endroit est inoccupé, il faut tout remettre en état. La Directrice a d'ailleurs demandé à Kréatur, à Winky et à deux autres elfes de maison de l'accompagner.

Quand le sortilège sera levé, l'Ile restera incartable et invisible si on ne connaît pas le mot de passe pour la faire apparaître. Il n'est pas question que n'importe quel individu vienne y pique-niquer et laisse derrière lui des bièraubeurres vides et des papiers gras !

Pour ce premier voyage, les deux professeurs et les elfes utilisent d'abord un Portoloin, un cerceau qu'ils cramponnent tous d'une main ferme. Assez frigorifiés, ils atterrissent à Torbay, une petite ville balnéaire au Sud-est de l'Angleterre. Là vit Christopher Fringant, un des derniers marins sorciers du pays, le seul qui puisse encore s'approcher au plus près de l'Ile.

Quand le vieil homme voit devant sa porte deux grands sorciers à l'air sévère et les petits elfes tout recroquevillés de froid, il fait un bond en arrière et manque de tomber à la renverse. Heureusement apparaît derrière lui sa petite-fille, une jeune sorcière aux longs cheveux noirs, en qui Snape reconnaît une élève de Serpentard. Elle devrait être en sixième année mais elle est restée chez son grand-père puisque Poudlard a fermé ses portes.

Elle fait rapidement entrer les visiteurs dans une cuisine étincelante de propreté. La maison est assez isolée sur la lande mais il vaut mieux que les voisins ne sachent pas que des sorciers habitent près de chez eux. On est superstitieux dans le coin !

Minerva explique le but de leur visite : aller en bateau dans l'Ile Mais le vieux bougon ne l'entend pas de cette oreille. D'abord, il ne navigue pas de nuit, il faut attendre la marée et puis ... Et puis, il a peur des elfes, il les prend pour des petits démons et refuse de les embarquer sur son voilier.

Il faut que Snape lui promette une potion souveraine contre les rhumatismes pour qu'il accepte enfin de les transporter. Le pire est que Severus est obligé de dormir dans le bateau à l'ancre, enroulé dans une couverture. Il ne peut avoir un pied sur la terre anglaise après minuit puisqu'il a été condamné à l'exil !

Enfin, tout le monde embarque au petit matin; La mer est houleuse mais la traversée entre Torbay et les iles anglo-normandes est rapide. Le voilier s'appelle White Wing et il file sur l'eau comme si Eole lui-même gonflait ses voiles. Christopher, une pipe noire collée au coin de sa bouche, tient ferme le gouvernail. A ses côtés, Minerva et Severus font bonne figure mais tous les elfes, sauf Kréatur, ont le mal de mer.

L'ancien serviteur de la maison Black, envoyé à Poudlard par Harry, a l'air parfaitement à l'aise. Il s'est campé à la proue du bateau et c'est lui qui, le premier, signale qu'on approche des dangereux écueils des Minquiers. Le marin largue les voiles et jette l'ancre. Personne ne pourrait deviner que devant eux se trouve une grande et belle île.

Minerva tend son bras droit et sa baguette magique étincelle quand elle prononce une longue incantation en langue celtique. Et Elle surgit. Christopher en laisse tomber sa pipe. Un chenal étroit conduit à une petite crique abritée, on distingue plus loin des arbres, un chemin serpentant dans un pré et les quatre cottages.

Tout a l'ait en parfait état. Les feuilles des arbres et les herbes sont luisantes comme si la pluie venait de les laver. Les volets et les portes des cottages s'ouvrent dès que Minerva prononce l'Alohomora. Par contre, elle a bien fait d'emmener les elfes de maison. L'intérieur a besoin d'un bon nettoyage.

Le voilier repart. Christopher reviendra dans deux jours et cette fois, il amènera Lucinda, sa petite- fille. Minerva repartira seule à Poudlard. Elle attend des nouvelles du Ministère de la Magie pour savoir qui, finalement, sera nommé directeur ou directrice de l'école

Mais pour le moment, l'air est doux, le vent léger, l'Ile est un petit paradis. Elle est prête à recevoir ses premiers vacanciers.

# # # # #

**En route vers l'Ile. **

« Gare de King cross ! J'achète ! Quoi ? Cinquante gallions ?

--L'aire de transplanage de Pré-au-lard est encore plus chère ! Soixante-dix gallions !

--Oh non ! Azkaban ! Allez en prison ! Ne passez pas par la case Départ. Ne recevez pas deux cents gallions ! Ça tombe toujours sur moi !

--Chance : La banque Gringotts vous verse des intérêts de vingt mornilles !

--Allée des Embrumes, le terrain : dix gallions, une maison : trente gallions. J'achète !

--Tu ne peux pas acheter de maison, c'est Blaise qui possède l'autre allée, celle du Petit Fossé. Tu dois d'abord lui racheter son terrain. Allez, c'est pas cher ! Quinze gallions.

--Parking pour balais volants : cinq noises.

--Impôt de solidarité : un gallion, deux noises ! Je n'ai plus de monnaie !

--Combien il faut de maisons pour avoir un hôtel ? Je voudrais m'offrir le Chaudron Baveur, dit Hannah.

Blaise, Ron, Pansy et elle s'essayent au Magimonopoly. Hermione tient la banque et donne quelques conseils. Le célèbre jeu moldu Monopoly* vient d'être édité en version sorcière et les jeunes gens en route pour l'Ile font une partie pour se distraire et passer le temps;

Le voyage depuis Poudlard jusqu'à la côte sud est ainsi très joyeux et plein de surprises. Le nouveau Magicobus est beaucoup plus confortable que l'ancien. Il y a des fauteuils et des canapés fixes à tous les étages, les accélérations et les freinages sont plus souples et les virages se négocient en douceur. Minerva l'a loué pour envoyer tout son petit monde jusqu'au port d'embarquement.

Cela fait quinze jours que les premiers vacanciers attendent ce départ. Ils se font tous une joie de profiter un peu de la vie après des jours bien sombres. Cependant, tous ceux qui ont participé à la bataille ne font pas partie de ce premier voyage. La plupart d'entre eux sont rentrés dans leur famille.

Certains n'en ont plus et Poudlard est leur seule maison. Colin et Luna sont de ceux-là. Le jeune homme s'est demandé avec inquiétude si la « petite Fée » accepterait de quitter l'école pour quelque temps. Il lui a expliqué doucement qu'ils partaient en vacances à la mer.

Le mot « mer » doit avoir pour elle une résonance particulière car elle a commencé à tourbillonner, les bras écartés, la tête renversée en arrière, à quelques centimètres du sol. Elle a ri et dansé, elle paraissait très heureuse. « La mer ! » a-t-elle répété d'un ton extasié. Finalement, elle a été la première à monter dans le Magicobus et elle a offert un bouquet de fleurs à Ernie, le conducteur. Maintenant, assise dans un fauteuil, elle rêve.

Hannah Abbott non plus n'a plus de famille. Son père est mort quand elle était toute petite et sa mère a été assassinée par les Mangemorts au début de l'année. L'école a été son refuge. Elle fait partie du voyage avec Neville qui terminera sur l'Ile sa convalescence. Elle aussi est très heureuse. Le jeune homme ne souffre presque plus de ses brûlures et il lui a dit qu'il l'aimait. Pour le moment, il dort sur un des canapés.

Harry, Ron et Hermione sont bien sûr du voyage. Ron est pratiquement guéri et entend parfaitement. Ses migraines s'espacent de plus en plus. Plutôt que rentrer au Terrier où se trouvent déjà les jumeaux, Ginny, Bill et Fleur, il préfère faire un petit séjour sur l'Ile en amoureux avec sa « Mione ». La jeune fille est rassurée, sa vue s'améliore et elle a emporté une dizaine de gros bouquins pour « réviser », dit-elle. Elle ne porte plus ses lunettes bleues qu'en plein soleil.

Harry est mi heureux, mi inquiet. Snape s'est installé dans l'Ile et occupe l'un des cottages. Il accueillera Pansy et Blaise qui y seront plus en sécurité qu'ailleurs. Quelques sorciers ne croient pas en leur ralliement à l'Ordre du Phénix et les Serpentards ont mauvaise presse. Surtout à cause des procès de Mangemorts en cours. Rita Skeeter se charge de verser de l'huile sur le feu par ses articles venimeux.

Ainsi Snape a suivi le conseil de son ex élève.. Il est vrai que l'Ile n'est pas tout à fait un territoire anglais. Elle était à l'origine la propriété exclusive des Fondateurs et depuis molle ans, elle n'appartient en fait à personne. Qui peut revendiquer une île incartable et invisible, sauf de quelques initiés ? Son nom est d'ailleurs Poudlard-en-l'île puisque les quatre cottages portent le nom des Maisons de l'école.

Harry se demande quelle sera l'attitude de Snape à son égard. Il voudrait bien faire la paix avec le Maître des potions car il a l'intention de lui parler de Malfoy et de son procès. Ses rêves répétitifs lui montrent depuis quelque temps un Draco assez mélancolique.

Il y a souvent de la tristesse dans ses yeux et il a beau le câliner et lui dire des mots de plus en plus doux, le blond sorcier semble « ailleurs ». Harry donnerait cher pour voir de nouveau sur son visage son sourire amusé et son regard charmeur. C'est peut-être un effet d'Azkaban. Mais enfin, ça ne doit pas être si terrible ! Malfoy est bien le protégé de Snape, non ?

Harry somnole dans le fauteuil de velours rouge. La verte campagne défile sous ses yeux. Dans quelques heures, le Magicobus arrivera à Torbay au sud de l'Angleterre. Là, ils prendront le fameux bateau de Christopher. Aucun des jeunes voyageurs n'est jamais monté sur un voilier. MacGo a pris la précaution de leur donner des pilules anti roulis, anti tangage. .

Harry sourit. Ce sera bon d'être en vacances. Ce serait encore meilleur si Malfoy... si Draco ...

* * * * *

Monopoly, marque déposée, jeu de société inventé en 1933 par Charles Darrow et édité par Hasbro.

* * * * *

**Le temps des vacances. **

Pour une fois, Severus Snape préside la table où tous les jeunes gens en vacances prennent leur repas en commun. Il a toujours l'air aussi rébarbatif mais ce n'est qu'une façade. Depuis son installation dans l'Ile, le sévère professeur de potions trouve la vie bien agréable.

Plus de cours, plus d'élèves ignorants, plus de missions secrètes pour l'Ordre ! Puisqu'il ne peut plus poser le pied sur le sol anglais, il est allé en France et il en a rapporté une impressionnante quantité d'ingrédients pour potions. Depuis, il quitte rarement le petit laboratoire qu'il a installé au cottage Serpentard.

Pansy et Blaise qui partagent sa demeure sont parfois témoins d'étranges phénomènes. Des fumées et des odeurs bizarres glissent sous la porte, de petites explosions retentissent et souvent, Severus Snape sort de son repaire avec le visage noirci ou les yeux rougis et larmoyants. Mais le Maître des potions est heureux. Il peut enfin se consacrer à sa passion en toute quiétude.

Aujourd'hui, ils sont onze à table. Lucinda, la petite-fille de Christopher, est arrivée à midi avec le voilier. Elle le manœuvre très bien seule et elle est venue chercher Harry qui part à Londres pour témoigner au procès de Draco Malfoy.

La jeune sorcière n'est pas là par hasard. Elle a insisté auprès de son père pour faire le voyage à sa place car elle cache un petit secret. Elle a eu le coup de foudre pour un des jeunes pensionnaires et il ne semble pas indifférent à son sourire timide et à la rougeur de ses joues. Colin Crivey ne sait plus où se mettre.

Il baisse les yeux et regarde par en-dessous la jolie fille brune qui lui fait face. A côté de lui, Luna sourit et ne dit rien. Depuis qu'elle a vu la mer, la petite Fée semble flotter dans un océan de béatitude. Elle passe des heures au bord de l'eau à contempler les vagues. Elle ramasse des coquillages et s'en fait des colliers ou des boucles d'oreilles. Quelquefois même, elle chantonne.

Colin et elle se sont installés au cottage Serdaigle. Une petite elfe de maison du nom de Lumy veille sur eux. Chaque elfe s'occupe d'une maison en particulier, avec entrain et bonne humeur. Kréatur a bien sûr choisi le cottage Griffondor où séjournent Harry, Ron et Hermione.

Winky, qui ne boit plus de bièraubeurre depuis la mort de Dobby, est aux petits soins pour les Serpentards et Severus Snape en particulier. Le cottage Pouffsouffle où résident Hannah et Neville est entretenu par un elfe à la peau ridée répondant au nom de Bolby. C'est le plus âgé et il prend au sérieux son rôle de responsable de l'approvisionnement et de la cuisine. Ce sont des elfes libres et ils reçoivent tous des gages en fin de semaine.

Severus Snape promène son regard sur les jeunes sorciers qui partagent son repas. Ils sont dix avec Lucinda, autant de garçons que de filles. Quatre sont déjà en couples, Zabini et Parkinson, Weasley et Granger. Londubat et Abbott sont bien partis pour s'unir aussi. Crivey et ... comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ? Fringant, c'est ça ... ces deux-là ont l'air tout chose ... Y aurait-il anguille sous roche ?

Luna ... Luna est hors du monde. Snape connaît bien ce regard lointain. Il sait ce qu'il signifie. Et il sait qu'aucune de ses potions ne peut la faire revenir parmi les humains. Luna est déjà une sorte d'esprit. Son corps est vivant mais son âme est ailleurs, dans un autre espace. Elle est merveilleusement heureuse.

Potter ...

Non, pas Potter ... Potter, c'est l'autre, c'est James Potter, le petit crétin qui a hanté les souvenirs de Severus avec Sirius Black et Remus Lupin. Les Maraudeurs ! Les idiots qui ont fait de sa jeunesse un enfer ! La maudite bande !

Non, Harry Potter n'est pas comme son père. Il a hérité de son physique mais en fait, de sa mère, il a plus que les yeux, il a son caractère. Il est courageux, loyal, trop impulsif peut-être mais pour des causes valables. Un instant, le Maître des potions revoit Lili Evans, si belle, si indomptable ! Oui, finalement, Harry est le digne fils de sa mère.

D'ailleurs, il ne l'appelle plus Potter, mais Harry. Depuis que le jeune sorcier est venu le voir pour parler de Malfoy, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, Severus Snape le considère comme une sorte d'ami un peu sauvage, avec qui il discute paisiblement, sans animosité dans la voix.

Ils ont mis au point une base de défense pour les jeunes Mangemorts en général et Draco en particulier. Ils ont évoqué les affirmations de Rusard et la présence de la marque noire sur le cou de chacun d'eux. Severus a aussi parlé à mots couverts de l'épisode lumineux de Saint Mangouste mais Potter ... Harry a rougi sans insister.

L'ancien espion a également révélé que Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle seniors avaient refusé de participer à l'attaque de Poudlard. Voldemort avait failli les tuer à coup de Doloris puis son esprit tordu avait imaginé une basse vengeance. Leurs fils seraient de la partie, sans baguettes magiques. Les pères seraient obligés de se battre pour les défendre. Il a poussé la cruauté jusqu'à exiger la présence de Narcissa Malfoy.

Si seulement on pouvait retrouver les baguettes magiques des jeunes Serpentards ! Et que sont devenus Théodore Nott et Millicent Bulstrode qui ont disparu un jour sans crier gare ? Severus Snape, ancien Mangemort, ancien espion pour Dumbledore et l'Ordre du Phénix, ancien cauchemar de générations d'élèves, Severus Snape sourit intérieurement en regardant et en écoutant les jeunes convives. Il est « bien » dans l'Ile. Il a trouvé sa place.

**A bord du voilier Blanche Aile** **ou White Wing.**

Le ciel est bleu, une bonne brise gonfle les voiles. Lucinda tient ferme le gouvernail. Harry est accoudé au bastingage. Il pense à Draco qu'on a dû amener par transplanage à l'annexe de la prison, au niveau dix du Ministère. Le procès a lieu le surlendemain mais les prisonniers arrivent avec un jour d'avance. Ils peuvent ainsi se procurer des vêtements civils et prendre une douche pour avoir bonne apparence.

Quoique cela ne serve pas à grand chose pour les Mangemorts. A l'exception de Snape, ils sont pratiquement jugés d'avance. L'examen de leur baguette magique est révélateur et on leur propose de boire du Veritaserum. S'ils refusent, ils sont condamnés d'office.

Harry pense que la Justice sorcière est trop implacable. Les Juges ne s'embarrassent ni d'avocats, ni de témoins à décharge. L'opinion publique sorcière veut des coupables, pas des présumés innocents. Mais il usera de sa renommée pour pouvoir témoigner en faveur de Malfoy. Snape lui a dit de se méfier de certains employés du Ministère et en particulier de Dolorès Ombrage.

Il regarde distraitement un groupe de dauphins qui escortent le voilier. Des dauphins ? On dirait des ... Soudain, autour de lui, tout devient d'un noir d'encre. Ses oreilles se mettent à bourdonner, puis il a l'impression de recevoir un coup violent sur la tête. Il entend un cri ... pire ... un hurlement de terreur ... et tout de suite après un appel désespéré ... La voix de Draco !

« HARRY ! »

-

-

-

A suivre.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ames sœurs. **

**Auteur : **haniPyanfar

Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à la désormais heureuse retraitée des mondes magiques, J.K. Rowling.

**Pairing :** Cette fic est un Drarry, une histoire d'amour entre Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter, donc par définition, pour répondre à une revieweuse, c'est "guai" enfin "gay" et aussi "gai" de temps en temps, du moins je l'espère.

J'en profite pour remercier les lectrices à qui je ne peux répondre directement : Hirymoku, Hermoni, Camille, feliness, Jeel, Cookie, feasie, Eronoel et nahla. J'ai fait connaissance avec chacune de vous par le biais de votre page perso. Le monde des lectrices de fanfics est incroyablement divers.

Un appel à vous qui avez mis cette fic en alerte ou en favorite, quand elle sera terminée, pensez à me dire si vous avez aimé jusqu'à la fin. Vous n'imaginez pas comme une review fait plaisir à l'auteur qui la reçoit !

* * * * *

**Rappel :A bord du voilier Blanche Aile** **ou White Wing.**

Le ciel est bleu, une bonne brise gonfle les voiles. Lucinda tient ferme le gouvernail. Harry est accoudé au bastingage. Il pense à Draco qu'on a dû amener par Portoloin à l'annexe de la prison, au niveau dix du Ministère. Le procès a lieu le surlendemain mais les prisonniers arrivent avec un jour d'avance. Ils peuvent ainsi se procurer des vêtements civils et se rendre plus présentables.

Quoique cela ne serve pas à grand chose pour les Mangemorts. A l'exception de Snape, ils sont pratiquement jugés d'avance. L'examen de leur baguette magique est révélateur et on leur propose de boire du Veritaserum. S'ils refusent, ils sont condamnés d'office.

Harry pense que la Justice sorcière est trop implacable. Les Juges ne s'embarrassent ni d'avocats, ni de témoins à décharge. L'opinion publique sorcière veut des coupables, pas des présumés innocents. Mais il usera de sa renommée pour pouvoir témoigner en faveur de Malfoy. Snape lui a dit de se méfier de certains employés du Ministère et en particulier de Dolorès Ombrage.

Il regarde distraitement un groupe de dauphins qui escortent le voilier. Des dauphins ? On dirait des ... Soudain, autour de lui, tout devient d'un noir d'encre. Ses oreilles se mettent à bourdonner, puis il a l'impression de recevoir un coup violent sur la tête. Il entend un cri ... pire ... un hurlement de terreur ... et tout de suite après un appel désespéré ... La voix de Draco !

« HARRY ! »

Chapitre 7

« Vous êtes malade ? demande Lucinda à un Harry blanc comme un linge.

--Non ... Oui ... Je ne sais pas ... Avez-vous remarqué quelque chose ? Un éclair ? Un coup de tonnerre ?

--Non, tout va bien, c'est un temps idéal pour naviguer. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

--Lucinda, le bateau peut-il aller plus vite ? Je dois me rendre à Londres d'urgence et je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir transplaner jusque là. Je n'ai pas récupéré toute ma force magique.

--Transplaner au-dessus de la mer ? Ce n'est pas recommandé de toute façon. Oui, je peux rejoindre la côte plus rapidement en utilisant le moteur magique de secours. Mais le rail d' Ouessant que nous traversons en ce moment est très fréquenté par les gros bateaux moldus. C'est assez dangereux. Enfin, je ferai très attention. Cramponnez-vous, Harry, ça risque de secouer un peu ! »

La jeune sorcière pose la pointe de sa baguette sur le tableau de bord et le voilier prend soudain de la vitesse. Il file au ras des vagues, touchant à peine l'eau, penchant parfois à bâbord, parfois à tribord. C'est de la navigation sportive mais en moins d'une heure, le voilier arrive à bon port. Il a juste une fois coupé la route d'un gros méthanier. Si jamais un marin l'a vu passer, il n'a pas dû en croire ses yeux !

Lucinda a proposé à Harry d'utiliser la poudre de Cheminette et même s'il n'aime pas ce mode de transport, le jeune sorcier a accepté avec reconnaissance. Il arrive au bureau des Aurors, au niveau deux du Ministère, tout essoufflé par sa course dans les couloirs et il tombe sur Shacklebolt qui tient en main un parchemin. Il lui demande tout à trac :

« Kingsley, est-il arrivé quelque chose à Draco Malfoy ?

--Harry ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Je vous croyais en vacances ! Comment savez-vous pour Malfoy ? Un hibou vient juste d'arriver d'Azkaban. Je suis en train de lire la lettre.

--Alors ? Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

--Hé bien, d'après le directeur de la prison, Malfoy a tenté de s'évader au moment de son transfert et il est tombé à la mer. Apparemment, il s'est noyé.

--NOYE ! ! ! Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Pourquoi aurait-il voulu s'évader ? D'après le professeur Snape, il attendait son procès pour faire des révélations sur les Mangemorts, sur son père ... Vous êtes sûr ?

--Lisez vous-même. »

Harry saisit le parchemin d'une main tremblante. Ne pas y croire ! Ne pas y croire ! C'est impossible ! Pas maintenant qu'il sait ... Pas maintenant qu'il a découvert ... Il parvient à lire :

« Aujourd'hui, à dix heures trente, le prisonnier Malfoy Draco a tenté de s'évader en sortant avec le gardien Dagbert sur le parvis de la prison, là où se trouve l'aire d'envol.

Il a assommé son accompagnateur, lui a pris sa baguette magique et a essayé de transplaner. Il a alors heurté le bouclier de protection qui interdit tout transplanage depuis Azkaban. Il ignorait sans doute que le transfert jusqu'à Londres se faisait par Portoloin.

On a retrouvé sa robe de prisonnier et la baguette volée flottant sur l'eau à proximité du bord. Le gardien Dagbert est dans le coma. Nous le ferons transporter à Sainte Mangouste dès que son état le permettra.

Si le corps du prisonnier est retrouvé, nous le ferons identifier puis incinérer. Pour ne pas retarder les audiences, je vous propose de remplacer le sieur Malfoy par son camarade Mangemort, Grégory Goyle, qui devait passer en jugement deux jours après lui.

Veuillez assurer le Ministère de mon total dévouement.

Le directeur d'Azkaban : Balthazar Crown

Complètement effondré, Harry rend la lettre à Shacklebolt. Dix heures trente, c'est à peu près le moment où il a ressenti l'appel de Draco ... Etait-il en train de commettre cette folie ? ... Tentait-il une évasion sur un coup de tête ? ... Hurlait-il parce qu'il était tombé à la mer et qu'il se noyait ? ... C'est possible ...

Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Pas Draco ! D'ailleurs on n'a pas retrouvé son corps. Il faut vérifier sur place. Il n'y croira pas tant qu'il n'aura pas vu le cadavre de ses propres yeux.

« Qui va se rendre là-bas pour l'enquête ? demande-t-il.

--Une enquête ? Pourquoi faire ? La lettre est claire. Non, je vais envoyer un Auror chercher Goyle. Le directeur a eu là une bonne idée. Plus vite ces procès seront terminés, plus vite nous aurons la paix. L'ambiance est détestable au Ministère. A croire que tous ont quelque chose à se reprocher ! Ombrage en particulier ...

--Kingsley, l'interrompt Harry, je veux aller à Azkaban avec l'Auror. Je ne crois pas à cette histoire d'évasion. Comment un prisonnier désarmé pourrait-il assommer un gardien et lui voler sa baguette ? Une baguette magique n'obéit qu'à son maître, tous les sorciers savent ça.

--Harry, vous prenez cette histoire trop à cœur. Ce n'est qu'un Mangemort après tout !

--Un Mangemort qui m'a sauvé la vie à la fin de la bataille, l'avez-vous oublié ?

--Personne ne croit à cette fable, Harry.

--Hé bien, moi, j'y crois et je suis venu témoigner en faveur de Malfoy. Etes-vous devenu insensible, Kingsley ? Avez-vous oublié pourquoi nous nous sommes battus contre les forces des Ténèbres ? Quand les Mangemorts tuaient des hommes, des femmes, des enfants sans défense, ils disaient : Ce ne sont que des Moldus après tout ! Ils les méprisaient et vous faites la même chose. Malfoy n'a tué personne et déjà vous le condamnez.

--On n'a pas retrouvé sa baguette magique.

--Voldemort l'avait confisquée ! Narcissa Malfoy en a parlé au professeur Snape.

--Vous croyez vraiment à tous ces bobards ? Vous êtes trop crédule, Harry !

--Et vous, vous y croyez, à tout ce que raconte Dolorès Ombrage ? Je veux aller à Azkaban. J'irai voir Rufus Scrimgeour s'il le faut. J'alerterai la presse et pour une fois, elle servira à quelque chose !

--Calmez-vous, Harry ! D'accord, vous accompagnerez Dawlish à Azkaban. Mais ce sera en pure perte, soyez-en sûr ! Venez, je vais lui donner son Portoloin et vous en aurez un aussi. Par précaution, ces Portus ne peuvent transporter que deux personnes. Avec Goyle vous seriez trop lourds. Mais vous me devrez des excuses si vous n'apprenez rien de plus. Le Vainqueur de Voldemort à Azkaban ! On aura tout vu ! ».

* * * * *

**Troisième sous-sol de la prison. **

Draco reprend conscience péniblement. Les yeux fermés, il tâte l'arrière de sa tête et sent entre ses doigts un liquide poisseux. Il est allongé sur un matelas dur. Il fait froid et il entend des bruits bizarres. Des râles, des raclements contre un mur, des soupirs rauques, des coups sourds contre le bois d'une porte ... Où est-il ?

Il ouvre brusquement les yeux et à la lueur d'une lanterne posée sur la table, il découvre une petite pièce sans fenêtre, à peu près la même que celle qui sert de loge au gardien, avant la galerie des Mangemorts. Mais le classeur est vide et il y a ce lit en plus, un cadre de fer garni d'un matelas malpropre sur lequel il est couché.

Il se redresse brusquement et manque de tourner de l'œil. Il devrait être en route pour Londres. Ou peut-être est-il déjà arrivé ? Pourquoi a-t-il si mal à la tête ? Pourquoi entend-il des bruits étranges et des sortes de plaintes derrière la lourde porte qui lui fait face ? Il se lève sans faire de mouvements brusques, s'approche du battant et aussitôt recule, terrifié. Des Détraqueurs !

Il les sent à travers le bois pourtant épais. Il a froid, très froid. Pourquoi ne porte-t-il que ses vêtements de dessous, son pantalon et sa chemise ? Où est sa robe grise de prisonnier ? Une vapeur glacée semble passer sous la porte, elle cherche à l'atteindre ! Des Détraqueurs ! Mais alors, il est toujours à Azkaban, dans ce troisième sous-sol dont tous semblent avoir peur. !

Il n'a pas le temps de se poser trop de questions, une deuxième porte s'ouvre derrière lui, il se retourne, le cœur battant à tout rompre et il voit apparaître Scavergy, sa baguette magique brandie devant lui, l'air pas très rassuré. Il n'est pas seul. Yaxley le suit avec sur le visage un affreux sourire.

« Tu as cinq minutes, » lui dit le gardien.

Il recule et ferme la porte. Le Mangemort aux yeux rouges regarde Draco avec la même haine, le même désir que quand il l'a attrapé par le bras dans le couloir. Il tient en main une pelle au manche court, assez large et couverte de poussière de charbon. Son outil de travail à la chaufferie.

Il s'avance lentement, l'air menaçant, et malgré lui, Draco recule. Le Mangemort est grand et fort, il est prêt à se servir de son arme improvisée, le jeune homme sait qu'il n'a aucune chance. Il s'arrête dos au mur et l'autre dit d'une voix sifflante :

« Alors, Malfoy, on fait moins le dédaigneux ? Tu es à ma merci et ne compte sur personne pour venir te délivrer. Pour tout le monde, tu es mort en tentant de t'évader. Scavergy est mon complice. Il n'a trouvé que ce moyen pour payer sa dette de jeu : te vendre. Tu es à moi, Malfoy et tu vas faire bien gentiment tout ce que je te dirai de faire.

--Jamais !

--Oh si, Malfoy ! Sinon tu serviras de repas aux derniers Détraqueurs. Il n'en reste qu'une dizaine et ils ont faim, très faim ! On peut les voir depuis un petit hublot de verre dans la chaufferie. Ils se sont dévorés entre eux, le sais-tu ? Il ne reste que les plus forts, les plus terribles ! Alors, dès qu'on ouvrira la porte, ils se jetteront sur toi, ils te démembreront, ils te déchireront vivant ! Une mort horrible !

--Ça ne me fait pas peur !

--Oh si, Malfoy, tu auras peur ! Demain, quand tu les auras entendu t'appeler toute la nuit, ici, sans lumière, tu me supplieras à genoux de te sortir de là ! Tu es peut-être courageux mais tu ne résisteras pas à ce que ton esprit va imaginer pendant de longues heures, dans le noir ! Tu hurleras d'épouvante et ils se jetteront contre la porte. Elle peut être ouverte de l'extérieur, tu sais ? Et Scavergy le fera si je lui en donne l'ordre.

--Jamais je ne m'abaisserai à vous supplier, Yaxley, Je préfère la mort !

--Tsss ! Tsss ! Tsss ! Tout de suite les grands mots ! Je ne te demanderai pourtant rien de bien difficile ! Me contenter, moi en premier ! J'adore être le premier, comme la fois où nous avons brûlé le Chicaneur et où je me suis amusé avec la fille Lovegood ! Elle criait ... et tu crieras aussi Malfoy ! J'adore quand on crie ! Après tu contenteras Dolohov et puis d'autres .. . On manque de femmes en prison, alors on prend ce qu'on trouve ...

--Yaxley ! Sors ! Quelqu'un va remarquer notre absence !

--A demain, mon blondinet ! Je serai de service à la chaufferie. C'est juste au-dessus. Mais là, j'aurai tout mon temps !

--Plutôt mourir ! Salaud ! Violeur ! Assassin ! »

Mais le Mangemort est sorti et les verrous claquent contre le bois de la porte. La lanterne éclaire encore la petite pièce mais pour combien de temps ? Complètement perdu, Draco s'assoit sur le lit. Il n'y a pas d'espoir. Personne ne viendra le chercher ici. Et il n'a pas le choix. Demain il mourra ! Jamais il ne laissera Yaxley poser ses sales pattes sur lui !

Mais les Détraqueurs ! ... Ils sont là, tout près ... Leur souffle glacé ... Leurs mains couvertes de croûtes purulentes ... Leur absence de visage ... Et son âme qu'ils vont se disputer ... L'esprit de Draco se bloque soudain et lance un cri silencieux, un déchirant appel au secours :

« HARRY ! »

**Prison d'Azkaban, bureau du Directeur. **

« Non, je n'ai pas vu ce qui s'est passé. J'étais dans mon bureau. Je recopiais des statistiques sur le nombre de prisonniers préférant garder les cheveux longs plutôt que les faire couper par un condamné coiffeur. Mais le gardien chef Scavergy a tout vu par le judas du portail et il m'a raconté .la scène »

Le Directeur de la prison se tortille un peu d'un air embarrassé. Il a en face de lui Dawlish,un Auror qu'il connaît bien et qui fait son travail avec compétence et un autre homme portant une cape noire au capuchon rabattu sur la tête. L'Auror l'a présenté sous le nom d'Evans sans rien ajouter de plus

Une frange brune couvre son front. Il a des yeux verts étincelants et il ne sourit pas. Au contraire, il a l'air sévère. Ce visage ne lui est pas inconnu mais il ne se rappelle pas où il l'a déjà vu. C'est peut-être un inspecteur du Ministère. Il s'agit de faire bonne impression.

« Je vous ai tout dit dans ma lettre. Le gardien Dagbert est vieux et il boite. Il s'est fait surprendre, certainement. Le prisonnier Malfoy était jeune et en pleine forme d'après les gardiens. Depuis qu'il avait été transféré dans le quartier des Mangemorts, il travaillait dur et sans se plaindre . Il avait refusé qu'on lui coupe les cheveux et ...

--Il avait changé de cellule ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas resté dans celle qu'il occupait avec Grégory Goyle ? C'est ce qui était convenu avant le procès du professeur Snape. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de travail ? »

Le jeune homme à la cape a l'air furieux. Le Directeur a tout à coup l'impression qu'il a fait une grosse erreur. Il tente de se rattraper.

« C'étaient les ordres du Ministère ! J'ai reçu une lettre de Madame la Sous Secrétaire du Ministre me demandant de traiter le prisonnier Malfoy comme tous les autres Mangemorts, sans lui accorder le moindre traitement de faveur. Je suis un bon fonctionnaire, moi. J'obéis aux ordres !

--La Sous Secrétaire du Ministre ?

--Oui, Madame Ombrage.

--Dolorès Ombrage? dit l'Auror d'un ton surpris. Mais son service au Ministère n'a rien à voir avec Azkaban. Elle n'avait pas à vous donner d'ordres !

--Vous voyez, Dawlish. Il se passe de drôles de choses dans cette prison. Allons voir Dagbert à l'infirmerie. Il est peut-être réveillé.

--Bonne idée. Venez avec nous, Monsieur le Directeur. »

Le zélé fonctionnaire soupire, lève les yeux au ciel mais n'ose protester. Il sort de sa poche un mouchoir et y dépose une goutte d'essence de fleur avant de se mettre en route.

« Désolé, dit-il. Je supporte les murs, l'humidité, le bruit de la mer, la pénombre perpétuelle, mais je ne supporte pas l'odeur de la prison. »

Il passe devant Dawlish et « Evans » en tenant son mouchoir sous son nez et les conduit à l'infirmerie. Le gardien Dagbert occupe le premier lit, le prisonnier médicomage est à ses côtés mais visiblement, il ne sait pas quoi faire.

« Le coup a été porté avec force à l'arrière du crâne, dit-il. Celui qui l'a assommé a certainement utilisé un gourdin ou une grosse pierre. Je me demande qui a fait ça. Dagbert est un gardien correct. Personne ne lui en veut à la prison.

--Vous ne lui avez rien dit ? murmure Harry à l'oreille du Directeur tout pâle.

--Bien sûr que non, chuchote l'autre. Personne ne sait qu'il y a eu tentative d'évasion. Même si elle a échoué, d'autres pourraient essayer de faire la même chose. Vous imaginez l'effet produit sur le Ministère ! Non, seuls, les Aurors sont au courant. Et madame Ombrage bien sûr !

--Encore elle ! siffle Harry ... Et dites-moi, c'est bien Grégory Goyle, ce jeune homme là-bas, assis près d'un lit? On dirait qu'il pleure.

--Son père est mort. On va descendre le corps à l'incinérateur. Je vais lui dire qu'il part à Londres pour son procès.

--Non, laissez-le tranquille, dit Dawlish. Il a le droit de pleurer son père. Mais puisque Dagbert est encore dans le coma, je voudrais parler à ce gardien en chef, celui qui a vu toute la scène. Où est-il ?

--Il doit faire sa ronde, je vais le faire quérir.

--Inutile, nous le trouverons nous-mêmes »

« Evans » a parlé d'un ton ferme. Ce doit être quelqu'un d'important. Le Directeur retourne à son bureau, le mouchoir sous le nez. Il se mord les doigts car il n'a pas tout dit. Il n'a pas précisé que dans sa lettre, Madame Ombrage insistait pour que Draco Malfoy soit traité durement. De toute façon, disait-elle, il est condamné d'avance ... Sa promotion est compromise. Il en a vraiment marre d'Azkaban !

- - - - -

**Dans les recoins de la prison. **

C'est Shacklebolt qui a imposé à Harry de dissimuler son identité réelle. Le jeune sorcier est un civil ordinaire ou presque et il n'a pas spécialement le droit de visiter la prison. Alors le jeune homme a promis d'être discret et d'éviter de faire des vagues, même avec le Directeur qui est, selon le chef des Aurors, un « parachuté », n'ayant rien à faire dans un lieu aussi sensible qu' Azkaban. Ah ! La politique !

Dawlish et « Evans » suivent des couloirs et des escaliers, se renseignant auprès de jeunes recrues à l'air craintif. La sensibilité de Harry est exacerbée. Dès son arrivée sur le parvis de la prison, il a senti des ondes maléfiques se dégager du lieu où, soit-disant, Draco se serait noyé. Cette impression a empiré petit à petit et maintenant, il en est sûr, il se passe ici des choses bizarres.

Ils arrivent enfin dans la petite pièce qui donne sur la galerie des Mangemorts. Ils y trouvent Scavergy et Herman, le gardien maigre. Ils ont l'air de se disputer. Le gardien en chef est très rouge, on dirait qu'il ne se maîtrise plus. Harry le regarde et tout à coup, dans son esprit s'imprime une sorte de flash.

Sans même user de légilimencie, il « voit » le gros homme porter un corps sur son épaule, un corps vêtu d'une chemise et d'un pantalon, un corps avec des cheveux blonds mi-longs qui pendent dans son dos et ce corps n'est pas celui de Dagbert !

La vision n'a pas duré plus d'une seconde et Harry retient un cri. Il vient de voir Draco, il en est sûr. Le gardien a menti. Le jeune sorcier s'est peut-être noyé mais son corps a été retrouvé ... Non, c'est pire ! On l'a frappé lui aussi ... On a peut-être tenté de l'assassiner ... Ou peut-être n'est-il pas mort ? Peut-être est-il toujours vivant, enfermé quelque part ...

Le cœur de Harry s'emballe. Ses mains tremblent sous la cape noire. Il se retient à grand peine de sauter sur ce sale bonhomme et de lui serrer le cou jusqu'à ce qu'il avoue ... qu'il lui dise ... Mais Dawlish a demandé qu'on ouvre la porte de la galerie.

« Montrez les cellules à Evans, Herman, dit-il. J'ai à parler seul à seul avec Scavergy. »

Harry serre les dents mais suit le gardien maigre. Il vaut mieux qu'il s'éloigne avant de faire un malheur. De toute façon, l'autre ne perd rien pour attendre, lui aussi aura quelques questions à lui poser tout à l'heure. Il passe la porte et découvre avec stupeur les cellules alignées de part et d'autre du long couloir. La plupart sont vides d'occupants.

« Les prisonniers sont au travail, dit le gardien. Sauf ceux-là, ajoute-t-il avec mépris.

--Pourquoi ne travaillent-ils pas ? » dit Harry en ramenant sur son visage le capuchon de sa cape;

Il vient de reconnaître Yaxley et Dolohov, assis chacun sur un lit et une bouffée de haine l'envahit.

« Ce sont les chouchous du gardien chef, murmure Herman. Les pires Mangemorts de la prison si vous voulez mon avis. Dès qu'une cellule sera libre, j'y mettrai les deux plus jeunes, Goyle et Malfoy. Ils occupent celle qui leur fait face et ceux-là n'arrêtent pas de se moquer d'eux ou de les injurier. Ils les haïssent.

--C'est la cellule de Draco Malfoy ?

--Oui, il est à Londres pour son procès. Mais il va sûrement revenir. »

Ainsi, c'est là que vit Draco depuis presque un mois. Harry sent sa gorge se serrer. S'il avait su ! ... Et le gardien n'est pas au courant de la soit disant tentative d'évasion. Le Directeur a dit vrai. Seul Scavergy sait quelque chose ... Et peut-être ses deux chouchous ... Le jeune sorcier a une sorte d'éblouissement. « Ils les haïssent » a dit le gardien.

Il se tourne vers les deux Mangemorts. Ils sont assis face à face, ils ont jeté un regard vers les deux arrivants puis ils se sont détournés. Maintenant, ils sont immobiles, muets et ils fixent le sol. Ils ont l'air mal à l'aise. Surtout Dolohov ... Dolohov ... Le pire des occlumens ... Qui a dit ça, récemment ?

Harry sait qu'il n'est pas aussi bon legilimens que Snape mais il peut essayer. Il saisit sous sa cape sa baguette magique et murmure le sortilège. Et sans effort, il découvre à quoi pense le Mangemort. Une table de jeu. Des cartes qu'on abat. Un carré de huit. Un rire. Des mains qui se tendent vers des sortes de jetons. D'autres cartes. Une quinte flush à carreau. Un cri de rage. « Tricheur ! » D'autres mains avides ...

La vision n'a duré qu'une ou deux secondes. Ainsi Dolohov est obsédé par le jeu, obsédé par cette partie qui s'est jouée sous ses yeux. Etait-il l'un des joueurs ? Le gagnant ? Le perdant? Un simple spectateur ? Non, ce n'est pas lui qui a gagné, sa pensée est trop morose. Qui est l'homme à la quinte flush ?

Dolohov ne semble pas s'être aperçu que quelqu'un est entré dans son esprit. Il a l'air complètement amorphe. Harry se dit qu'il peut peut-être tenter le coup sur Yaxley. Il déplace légèrement sa baguette et reformule le sort sans remuer les lèvres. Et c'est le choc !

L'esprit du second Mangemort est un cloaque, une mare putride d'où s'exhalent des relents de violence et d'horreur. Des visages humains aux yeux exorbités surnagent, des bouches noires s'ouvrent démesurément sur d'atroces hurlements de douleur, des corps se tordent, saignant par tous les orifices. Yaxley est un tueur psychopathe de la pire espèce.

Et tout à coup, surgissant de cet esprit pervers, au milieu des ténèbres sanglantes, un beau visage immobile. Des yeux gris, des lèvres rouges tranchant sur une peau très blanche, des cheveux d'un blond argenté. Draco. Une fraction de seconde. La vision s'évanouit, laissant Harry pétrifié d'horreur.

Yaxley s'est relevé d'un bond, il se jette contre la grille avec une telle violence que Herman recule d'un bond. Mais Harry ne bouge pas. Il fait face au tortionnaire qui hurle :

« Qui es-tu, toi qui oses entrer dans ma tête ? Saloperie d' Auror ! Misérable Véracrasse ! Rebut d'immondices ! Raclure de Moldu ! SANG DE BOURBE ! »

--Sang Mêlé seulement, comme ton abominable Maître ! Je suis Harry Potter ! »

Le jeune sorcier rejette en arrière le capuchon de sa cape Ses yeux verts brillent si fort que le dément en face de lui se plie en deux comme s'il avait reçu un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac. Il titube, recule et finit par heurter le petit mur au fond de la cellule. Il s'effondre en hoquetant et en bavant, les yeux retournés dans leurs orbites.

Pourtant, Harry ne lui a jeté aucun sort. Reconnaissant soudain le vainqueur de Voldemort, Yaxley a été pris d'une crise de Haut Mal. Dolohov se précipite vers lui puis il se retourne en regardant craintivement vers la grille. Harry se détourne d'eux et repart vers la porte. Il faut qu'il interroge Scavergy. Mais dans la petite pièce, Dawlish est seul.

« Le gardien chef n'en sait pas plus, dit-il. Il est parti prévenir Goyle de son départ pour Londres. Venez, Evans, nous repartons. Vous devrez des excuses à Shacklebolt ... »

L'Auror s'arrête soudain et regarde les deux arrivants d'un air surpris. Herman fixe Harry, la bouche ouverte de stupeur et le jeune sorcier est blanc comme la craie. Il est immobile et ne semble plus rien voir autour de lui. Sa main est posée sur la table carrée et les images défilent dans son esprit à la vitesse de la lumière.

Scavergy perdant au jeu. Yaxley le menaçant de révéler son vice et réclamant ses gains ... Scavergy ... Yaxley ... L'image de Draco en pointillé ... Puis, dans une petite pièce sombre semblable à celle-ci, un jeune sorcier aux cheveux couleur de lune, assis sur un lit, l'air désespéré ... Des bruits ... Des râles ...La voix de Draco qui l'appelle ...

L'esprit de Harry vient de retrouver son âme sœur. Il sait. Draco est vivant, quelque part à l'intérieur d'Azkaban. Il sort de sa transe. Les paroles de Dawlish le frappe de plein fouet. Scavergy est parti mais ce n'est pas Goyle qu'il cherche.

« Herman, dit-il en se tournant vers le gardien pétrifié, y a-t-il ailleurs dans la prison une petite pièce qui ressemble à celle-ci ?

--Oui ... Oui, Monsieur Potter ... Il ... Il y en a une à tous les étages ... Jusqu'en bas au troisième sous -sol, où sont enfermés les Détraqueurs ... Mais là, personne n'y va ... Tout le monde a peur ... Monsieur Potter ... C'est bien vous ? ... Je suis si heureux que vous ayez tué ce ... ce ... »

Mais Harry l'interrompt. Les Détraqueurs ... C'est là que les deux complices ont enfermé Draco. Personne ne viendra fouiller dans ce coin. Scavergy a pris peur après l'interrogatoire de Dawlish. Il va ... Il va ... L'esprit de Harry galope et le jeune sorcier manque de défaillir.

« Herman, par où peut-on descendre au troisième sous-sol ? Connaissez-vous un raccourci ? Vite ! Il faut rattraper Scavergy.

--Harry ! Vous êtes devenu fou ? s'inquiète l'Auror.

--Non, Dawlish, je vais bien. Occupez-vous de Goyle, je vous rejoins dans le bureau du Directeur. Herman ?

--Oui ... Oui, Monsieur Potter. Il y a le puits ... Venez ... C'est par là, au bout du couloir ... »

Plantant là Dawlish, Harry suit le gardien jusqu'à une petite porte de fer, incrustée dans le mur à côté de l'escalier. Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard !

* ° * ° * ° * ° * ° *

**Troisième sous-sol. **

Scavergy arrive devant la porte, soufflant et suant à grosses gouttes. Faire disparaître la preuve, voilà ce qu'il va faire ! Et Yaxley dira ce qu'il voudra ! Il a résisté à grand peine à l'interrogatoire de l'Auror mais le deuxième homme avec sa cape noire est plus dangereux, il le sait. Il y a autour de lui une aura magique très puissante.

Ce sera facile. Il suffit d'ouvrir la porte intérieure et les Détraqueurs s'occuperont du prisonnier. D'ailleurs, c'est certainement ce que le Mangemort avait prévu : torturer le jeune sorcier à sa guise puis le tuer. Selon lui, les Malfoy sont des traitres. Ce sera fait avec un peu d'avance, voilà tout. Yaxley comprendra.

Scavergy pose les mains sur une grosse roue de fer accrochée près du battant de bois. Il suffit de la tourner et la porte des Détraqueurs s'ouvre. Mais il n'a pas le temps de faire un mouvement. Une lumière éblouissante illumine le couloir et une voix puissante retentit :

« Que fais-tu là, Scavergy ? Viens-tu chercher Goyle ? Drôle d'endroit pour un prisonnier ! Ou y a-t-il quelqu'un d'autre derrière cette porte ? PARLE ! »

Le mot a claqué comme un coup de fouet et se répercute sur les murs. Le gros gardien voit s'avancer vers lui l'homme à la cape noire, le visage dissimulé par son capuchon. Son ombre derrière lui est immense. Il ressemble à l'image que tous se faisaient de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas- ... Scavergy tombe à genoux et balbutie en tendant les mains devant lui :

« Non ... Non ... Il n'y a personne ... Je suis venu ... Je voulais ...

--NE MENS PAS ! OUVRE ! »

Le gardien se traîne jusqu'à la porte, se hisse péniblement sur ses pieds et tire les verrous.

« Petrificatus ! » lui lance Harry avant de tirer le battant et de se précipiter à l'intérieur, baguette tendue. D'abord il ne voit rien puis il distingue dans un coin une silhouette claire, appuyée aux murs d'angle des deux mains, prête à bondir sur lui, l'air farouche. Un silence de quelques secondes et deux cris simultanés :

« Draco ! Harry ! »

Ils tombent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils se serrent de toutes leurs forces, joue contre joue, corps contre corps ... Et soudain, ils ne sont plus là ! Leurs esprits flottent dans une spirale de lumière. Autour d'eux, la petite pièce sombre s'efface. Ils sont ailleurs et dans cet ailleurs, ils sont « deux » et « un » en même temps. Ils se sont trouvés. Comme la première fois ...

Le temps se dilate. Une seconde ? Une heure ? Un siècle ? Ils ne savent pas ... Ils ne s'en soucient pas ...

_« Harry ... Tu es venu ... pour me sauver ... Je t'ai appelé ... si fort ... J'espérais ... »_

_« Draco ... Je le savais ... Je le sentais ... Je t'entendais ... »_

Leurs pensées s'échangent sans qu'ils aient besoin de parler. Ils sont si loin dans leur monde qu'ils n'entendent pas l'une des portes se refermer derrière eux et l'autre s'ouvrir. Le froid glacial les saisit, leurs esprits réintègrent brutalement leurs corps. Ils s'aperçoivent avec horreur qu'ils sont environnés de Détraqueurs tendant vers eux leurs mains purulentes.

Harry réagit immédiatement comme au temps de la guerre, au temps de Voldemort. Il serre Draco contre lui d'un bras et de l'autre tend sa baguette magique.

« Expecto Patronum ! »

Le cerf argenté jaillit de la pointe et repousse les Détraqueurs. Mais malgré sa lueur aveuglante, les assaillants ne lâchent pas prise. Ils ne sont plus qu'une dizaine mais ils sont féroces et affamés. Ils tournent autour des deux sorciers, cherchant à les surprendre. Harry et Draco toujours enlacés reculent jusqu'au mur. Au moins, ils ne pourront plus être attaqués par derrière .

Mais ils doivent renvoyer les monstres de l'autre côté de la porte et la refermer. Ensuite seulement, ils essayeront de sortir de ce guêpier. Scavergy a dû se débarrasser du sortilège ou qui sait ? Herman lui est peut-être venu en aide ? Soudain, Harry a une idée. Il vient de se souvenir ... Oui ... Ça doit marcher ...

« Draco, tiens la baguette avec moi et invoque ton Patronus ! ... Vas-y ! Je n'y arriverai pas tout seul ! »

Un éclair de compréhension dans les yeux gris ... Lui aussi se souvient ... Sainte Mangouste ... Il pose sa main sur celle de Harry et une licorne rejoint le cerf. A eux deux, les Patronus repoussent lentement les Détraqueurs dont les râles résonnent lugubrement. Enfin, le dernier disparaît et les deux jeunes sorciers se jettent sur la porte pour la refermer.

Les soupirs rauques, les coups reprennent derrière le lourd battant de bois. Debout l'un en face de l'autre, Draco et Harry se regardent sans rien dire, sans même sourire. Des yeux verts, des yeux gris, perdus dans le même regard ... Merlin soit loué ! Ils sont saufs !

Soudain derrière l'autre porte, une voix appelle :

« Monsieur Potter ? Monsieur Potter ? Ça va ?

--Herman ! Vous pouvez ouvrir, les Détraqueurs sont rentrés dans leur repaire.

--Je sais, j'ai tout vu par le judas mais je ne pouvais rien faire. Si j'avais ouvert avant, ils se seraient répandus dans la prison. Je bloque leur porte et je vous fais sortir. »

Dans le couloir, ils retrouvent le gardien maigre tout sourire. Il tient en main deux baguettes magiques. Scavergy est au sol, solidement attaché par des cordes.

« Vous ne l'aviez pas désarmé. Je suis arrivé par l'escalier au moment où il tournait la roue. J'ai eu juste le temps de lancer un Expelliarmus ! ...

--Tu n'avais pas pris sa baguette magique ? Mais enfin, Potter, à quoi songeais-tu ? »

La même voix qu'autrefois ... moins moqueuse ... plus rieuse ...

« Je ne pensais qu'à toi ... »

De nouveau, deux regards qui s'accrochent ... Herman toussote ...

« Heu ... Monsieur Malfoy ... Je vous croyais mort ... Nous devrions remonter. Je n'aime pas beaucoup cet endroit.

--Et Scavergy ?

--Mettons-le à ma place, dit Draco presque férocement. Il verra ce que ça fait d'être veillé par des Détraqueurs.»

C'est finalement la bonne solution. Le Directeur de la prison devra prendre les mesures nécessaires. Scavergy a réellement tenté d'assassiner deux jeunes sorciers. Sans doute a-t-il agi sous l'emprise de la peur mais les faits sont là. Par lâcheté, il a livré Draco à un psychopathe et il y a quelques minutes, il a ouvert sciemment la cage des monstres suceurs d'âmes.

Herman se dirige vers les escaliers. Derrière lui, deux jeunes hommes le suivent en se tenant par la taille. Mais c'est seulement pour soutenir le jeune prisonnier qui vient de vivre des heures difficiles qu'ils s'appuient ainsi l'un sur l'autre, n'est-ce pas ? Aucune importance ! Ils sont saufs ! Herman en a le vertige. Et si Harry Potter était mort à Azkaban ... après avoir sauvé leur monde !

° * ° * ° * ° * ° *

**Retour au bureau du Directeur. **

Ils sont tous assis devant le Directeur complètement déboussolé : Dawlish, Goyle, Harry, Draco et Herman. Les explications ont été longues. Maintenant, il faut prendre des décisions. Draco profite d'une discussion entre l'Auror et le fonctionnaire pour glisser à l'oreille de son voisin :

« Tu es dégoûtant, Potter, et tu sens horriblement mauvais ! Regarde le minus devant toi, avec son mouchoir sous le nez ! Où as-tu été traîner pour être dans un état pareil ? Bon, tu es mal fringué comme d'habitude mais là, tu passes les bornes !

--J'aurais voulu t'y voir ! Je suis passé par le puits des Mangemorts si tu veux savoir. Enfin, en fait de puits, c'est une sorte de toboggan qui descend directement au troisième sous-sol avec des ralentissements au niveau de chaque étage. Je te raconte pas la chute ! Je ne sens plus mon dos !

--Il faut toujours que tu te lances dans des trucs impossibles ! Tu ne pouvais pas prendre l'escalier comme tout le monde !

--Ben non. Autrement, je t'aurais retrouvé en petits morceaux, au milieu d'encagoulés amateurs de chair fraîche.

--Ah d'accord ! Mais enfin, tu es sorcier, fais quelque chose ! Tiens, passe-moi ta baguette ! ... Récurvite ! Rosareum !

--Monsieur Malfoy ! Rendez immédiatement sa baguette à Monsieur Potter ! Je n'ai pas envie que vous tentiez de nouveau de vous évader !

--Monsieur Dawlish, je n'ai pas essayé de m'évader, combien de fois faudra-t-il vous le dire ! On m'a enlevé !

--Rosareum ! Je sens la rose maintenant ! Tu n'as rien trouvé de plus ... de moins ...

--Voulez-vous une goutte de mon extrait de violette, Monsieur Potter ? Je le fais venir spécialement de France, de Toulouse, je crois.

--Il vaut mieux qu'on parte avant que vous ne me rendiez tous chèvre ! Donc, c'est d'accord, Monsieur le Directeur. Vous vous occupez discrètement de Yaxley et de Scavergy. J'emmène les deux prisonniers. Le Ministère de la Magie avisera. Mais ne parlez de tout ceci à personne et surtout pas à Madame Ombrage. C'est bien compris ? Cette aventure doit absolument rester secrète ! ... Monsieur Herman, je vous proposerais bien pour l'Ordre de Merlin deuxième classe mais vous comprenez ... dans ces circonstances ...

--Oui, oui, bien sûr ! Je suis déjà content de devenir gardien chef ... Monsieur Potter, puis-je avoir un autographe ? Je vous admire tellement ...

--Viens, Goyle ! Laissons ce prétentieux à ses écritures ! ... Cesse de pleurer, Greg. Mes parents aussi sont morts. Mais je compte sur le procès pour défendre leur mémoire.

--Moi aussi je veux défendre mon père ... et celui de Crabbe ...

--Monsieur Malfoy, vous voyagerez par Portoloin avec Monsieur Potter. Pensez à lui dire merci. Sans lui, je doute qu'on ait retrouvé votre corps. Les requins sont voraces par ici. Oui, je sais, vous ne vous êtes pas évadé. Comment vais-je expliquer ça au Ministère ? Venez, Monsieur Goyle, le deuxième Portoloin est pour nous. Adieu, Herman ! Adieu Monsieur le Directeur, ne prenez pas froid !

--Adieu, Azkaban ... Enfin, j'espère ! ...

° I ° I ° I ° I ° I °

**Le lendemain, dans la Gazette du sorcier. **

Un article de Rita Skeeter, notre correspondante aux procès des vils Serviteurs des Ténèbres, citant une source bien informée, proche du Ministère :

Draco Malfoy, le fils du tristement célèbre Lucius Malfoy, a tenté hier de s'évader pendant son transfert entre la prison d'Azkaban et la Haute Cour de Justice Magique. Sa tentative a heureusement échoué et le misérable s'est noyé. Son corps n'a pas été retrouvé.

Il ne faut pas oublier que ce Mangemort et sa bande de voyous ont commis pendant le règne de Celui-dont-on-peut-aujourd'hui-prononcer-le-nom quantité d'actes tous plus atroces les uns que les autres. Nous ne citerons que ....

... Enfin, la mort de ce criminel endurci va heureusement permettre à la charitable Madame Dolorès Ombrage de réaliser son rêve : fonder un orphelinat dans le château Malfoy qui sera ainsi débarrassé de ses souvenirs maléfiques.

- * - * - * - * - *

**Toujours le lendemain, au château Malfoy justement. **

« Ouvrez, elfes de malheur ! Ouvrez ou je fais enfoncer la porte ! Ouvr ... Ah ! Au secours ! ...

-

-

-

A suivre pour le procès


	8. Chapter 8

**Ames sœurs.**

**Auteur:** haniPyanfar

Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent toujours à Madame J. ( soupir ).

Merci à toutes celles ( et tous ceux ? ) qui ont mis cette fic dans leurs favorites et aux revieweuses qui ne laissent que leur signature et à qui je ne peux répondre personnellement. Donner du plaisir pour le lecteur, plaisir de recevoir pour l'auteur ...

Chapitre 8

**Ministère de la Magie, niveau 10, Haute Cour de Justice Magique. **

« .... Nous rappelons au public que toutes les baguettes magiques doivent être déposées au bureau d'entrée. L'emploi de sortilèges et enchantements est strictement interdit, même pour rechercher un mouchoir ou un bonbon au citron. Tout contrevenant aura à choisir entre une amende de mille gallions ou un séjour d'un mois à Azkaban. »

Ce jour-là, il y a foule dans la salle d'audience. Des gradins réservés au public ont été ajoutés sur les bas-côtés, à gauche et à droite de la porte d'entrée et comme pour chaque procès de Mangemorts, une centaine de sorciers et de sorcières y ont pris place.

Le premier rang est occupé par les témoins. Aujourd'hui, la famille qui a été attaquée par « le gang de jeunes voyous, dixit la Gazette » s'y prélasse en prenant des airs de martyrs. Les autres crimes ayant été perpétrés chez les Moldus, ils sont seuls, à l'exception d'un jeune homme dissimulé par le capuchon de sa cape.

L'appariteur, un petit sorcier à la longue barbe blanche, reprend :

«Mesdames et Messieurs, veuillez vous lever. La Cour. »

Un grand brouhaha retentit quand les membres du Jury, vêtus de leur robe pourpre, entrent par une porte de côté, précédés par le Président, Amedeo Dragnus, Premier adjoint du Ministre. Ils sont sept en tout, quatre sorciers et trois sorcières, tous assez âgés. Ils s'installent en demi cercle, au fond de la salle, sur des chaises de bois à haut dossier. Face à eux se trouve le fauteuil garni de chaînes réservé au prisonnier.

« L'audience d'aujourd'hui est consacrée au procès d'un jeune Mangemort. Il devait s'agir du sieur Malfoy fils mais comme vous l'avez appris par la Gazette du sorcier, ce dernier s'est noyé en tentant d'échapper à son sort. Il est remplacé par un membre de sa bande, Grégory Goyle. Auror, faites entrer l'accusé ! »

Une porte s'ouvre à l'opposé de celle par où le Jury est entré. Un ... deux prisonniers apparaissent, suivi de Dawlish. Ils portent des robes noires toutes simples mais de bonne facture. Leurs mains sont liées devant eux par une cordelette. L'un des deux a les cheveux d'un blond argenté attachés par un catogan.

Un murmure dans la salle puis des cris de surprise ... Les Jurés se regardent, interloqués. Un nom est sur toutes les lèvres. « Malfoy ... Il n'est pas mort ? » Dawlish lève les mains pour réclamer le calme et voyant qu'il n'obtient pas de résultat, il aboie :

« SILENCE ! »

Il fait un geste de sa baguette magique et un second fauteuil apparaît à côté du premier. Les deux prisonniers s'y assoient et aussitôt, des chaînes s'enroulent autour de leur taille pendant que leurs mains se libèrent. Ils ne bronchent pas. Mais ils ne baissent pas les yeux. Le blond se redresse même dans une attitude typiquement Malfoyenne.

« Contrairement à ce qu'a annoncé la Gazette, annonce Dawlish en lançant un regard sévère à Rita Skeeter qui est assise à sa place habituelle et ouvre des yeux ronds, le prisonnier Malfoy n'a pas tenté de s'évader. Il a été victime d'une sorte ... d'accident. Pour ne pas retarder les débats, Monsieur le Ministre a décidé de faire comparaître les deux jeunes Mangemorts en même temps puisqu'ils sont accusés des mêmes méfaits. Monsieur le Président, ils sont à vous. »

Ce protocole a été mis au point entre Shacklebolt, Harry et le Ministre lui-même. Les discussions ont été serrées. C'était du donnant donnant. Le jeune sorcier pourrait aider les deux Serpentards, leur servir en quelque sorte d'avocat, à condition de ne pas faire d'esclandre. Il a dû ensuite convaincre Draco et ça n'a pas été le plus facile.

Le Président se lève, toussote et proclame :

« L'audience est ouverte. Madame Wright, veuillez commencer l'interrogatoire. Greffier, prenez note. »

L'employé chafouin protégé d'Ombrage déroule son long parchemin pendant qu'une sorcière aux cheveux gris fer, portant des lunettes d'écaille, prend la parole :

« Veuillez montrer votre avant-bras gauche et décliner vos noms, prénoms et ascendance. »

Draco s'exécute le premier. La marque noire qui salit son bras est là pour lui rappeler quelle terrible erreur il a commise en acceptant le joug de Voldemort. Maintenant, il doit assumer les conséquences de sa faute.

« Draco Severus, fils de Lucius Malfoy et de Narcissa, née Black, tous deux décédés. »

Sous son capuchon, Harry sourit. Le blond sorcier ne lui a jamais dit qu'il portait le prénom de son parrain.

« Grégory Titus, fils de Gaspard Goyle et de Rolanda, née Mulciber. Mon père vient de mourir à Azkaban et je voudrais ... »

Titus ? Le grand Serpentard a un prénom d'empereur mais Madame Wright lui coupe impérativement la parole.

« Vous parlerez quand on vous interrogera, Goyle. Ainsi, vous êtes tous les deux Mangemorts. Je vois qu'on n'a pas retrouvé vos baguettes magiques. Tout ce que vous direz sera donc sujet à caution. Acceptez-vous de prendre du Veritaserum ?

--Non, répond Draco d'un air fier.

--Oui », reprend Grégory d'un ton bas.

**Flash back : la veille, dans l'annexe de la prison, au niveau 10 du Ministère. **

Cette épineuse question a été un gros sujet de discussion entre Harry et Draco. Le jeune Serpentard ne veut pas s'abaisser jusque là. Finalement, ils ont transigé. Greg acceptera et lui non. Comme ils sont confrontés aux mêmes accusations, on ne pourra l'accuser de mentir si leurs versions sont les mêmes. Il veut seulement pouvoir témoigner plus longuement et plus précisément.

« Je ne sais pas si le Jury t'en donnera l'occasion, lui a dit Harry. J'ai vu comment les choses se passaient au procès de Snape. Mais je te soutiendrai en cas de besoin. »

Draco a failli lui répondre vertement de se mêler de ses affaires mais il s'est mordu la langue sans rien dire. Les anciennes habitudes ont la vie dure. Par la barbe de Merlin, Potter lui a sauvé la vie ! Le moins qu'il puisse faire, c'est de ne pas le rembarrer. Son offre est d'ailleurs la bienvenue, il le sait. Il a passé une bonne partie de la nuit à revivre les récents évènements dans son esprit. Il les a vus sous un jour nouveau.

A la réflexion, non, ce n'est pas « Potter » qui l'a tiré des griffes de ses agresseurs à Azkaban. C'est « Harry ». Et c'est avec cet Harry qu'il a entamé une relation toute différente. L'ancien Malfoy est resté sur le champ de bataille et le nouveau a rencontré le vrai Potter, « Harry », quand leurs esprits ont fusionnés pendant leur coma, à Sainte Mangouste.

Maintenant, ils peuvent communiquer comme si les six années de haine et de mépris qui les séparaient n'avaient jamais existé. Maintenant ils sont libérés de leurs anciennes chaînes. Pourtant si leurs retrouvailles dans les sous-sols d'Azkaban ont été vibrantes d'émotion, leur entrevue à l'annexe du Ministère le lendemain soir a été plus calme, courtoise mais sans plus.

Ils le savent tous les deux, du moins Draco, lui, en est sûr. Le lien qui les unit est puissant mais il est intemporel. Malfoy ne connaît pas réellement Harry et Potter doit comprendre qui, au juste, est Draco. Ils se sont rencontrés, il leur reste à « s'apprendre ». Cela va demander du temps mais dans leurs esprits, la place est prête. Toute animosité a disparu, il ne reste que l'attirance.

* ° * ° * ° * ° * °

**La nuit précédente, deux heures du matin.**

_« Le voilà ! Oh ! C'est la première fois qu'il est habillé dans un de mes rêves ! Il est encore plus sexy ainsi vêtu de blanc, avec ses yeux verts et ses cheveux ébouriffés ! Je sens tout son corps s'ajuster au mien. Il m'offre la chair de son cou en posant sa tête sur mon épaule ... Je donnerai tout au monde pour goûter en vrai au miel de sa peau ... »_

_« C'est lui ! Mais il n'est pas nu, comme d'habitude ! Cette chemise et ce pantalon noirs ! Il est renversant ! Je sens la chaleur de son corps à travers ce tissu léger, plus encore que quand nos corps se touchent ... C'est si doux ... Comme sa bouche sur la mienne ... Je me damnerai pour goûter en vrai au satin de ses lèvres ... »_

_° * ° * ° * ° * ° * _

**La réalité après le rêve. **

Harry, Draco et Grégory se sont entretenus discrètement, après l'entretien entre le Ministre, le chef des Aurors et le Survivant. Quand le jeune sorcier est entré dans la cellule où ont été enfermés les deux Serpentards après leur transplanage, lui et son ex ennemi se sont juste regardés, sans parler, sans sourire, sans même se toucher du bout des doigts, juste deux regards intenses. .

Puis Harry a exposé ses idées, Draco lui a répondu, Grégory n'a pas prononcé trois phrases. La mort toute proche de son père l'a secoué. Il est encore plus taciturne qu'avant. Ils ont mis quelques stratégies au point mais Harry sait que tout dépendra des Jurés. Pour eux, un bon Mangemort est un Mangemort enfermé à vie à Azkaban. La guerre est encore trop proche et chaque famille a été touchée par un deuil ou pire, par une trahison.

Il n'est pas question de pardon ou même d'indulgence, encore moins de réconciliation. Le Président et les six Jurés n'envisagent que la condamnation. Tous les Mangemorts déjà passés en jugement sont à Azkaban sans espoir d'en sortir un jour; La seule exception est Severus Snape, et encore, par quatre voix contre trois, le Jury l'a condamné à l'exil.

Mais, pour avoir côtoyé les disciples de Voldemort pendant son séjour en cellule, Draco sait que tous ne sont pas les bêtes cruelles décrites complaisamment par Rita Skeeter. Si Yaxley mérite amplement sa peine, d'autres n'ont pas de sang sur les mains, du moins pas depuis la seconde guerre du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Pendant la première, tous ont tué sous les ordres de leur Maître, c'était la condition pour faire partie de ses adeptes. Mais depuis sa réapparition, ils sont quelques uns à avoir refusé de participer aux massacres et aux expéditions sauvages contre les Moldus et parmi eux, il y a Lucius Malfoy ainsi que Goyle et Crabbe seniors.

Ils l'ont payé cher et c'est la cause de leur disgrâce. Draco veut absolument blanchir son père de l'accusation qui pèse sur lui : il n'a pas tué Dennis Crivey et ses parents. Et il y a prescription pour les anciens forfaits. Seul le père de Crabbe est encore vivant mais la mort de son fils l'affecte terriblement et il dépérit lentement derrière les grilles de la prison.

Par contre, Parkinson, Nott et Bulstrode pères, eux, sont restés fidèles à Voldemort et ont suivi leur Maître dans tous ses excès. Ils font partie de ceux qui injuriaient Draco quand il passait devant eux pour faire son travail. Et cela d'autant plus que d'après eux, leurs enfants sont des traitres.

Que sont devenus Théodore et Millicent ? Draco se souvient bien de la visite de Pansy et de Blaise quand il était dans le coma à Sainte Mangouste. Mais les deux autres ont disparu. Il regrette infiniment de ne pas se trouver à l'abri comme ses anciens camarades mais il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde ! Il doit défendre l'honneur des Malfoy, même s'il n'est plus aussi pur qu'auparavant.

- - - - -

Son père n'avait pas tout de suite compris que son Maître avait beaucoup changé lors de sa réapparition. Il lui vouait toujours autant d'admiration Mais il avait déchanté assez vite.

Où était passé le brillant sorcier, expert en tous sortilèges, particulièrement ceux de magie noire, le personnage à l'intelligence et au savoir immenses, celui dont le Nom lui-même inspirait le plus profond respect ? Où était passé le redoutable et magnifique Lord Voldemort qui devait régner sur le monde sorcier grâce à son génie ?

Celui qui était réapparu dans le cimetière de Little Angleton, avec sa face de serpent et ses yeux rouges, ce Sang mêlé que Lucius vénérait plus que ses ancêtres au Sang Pur n'était qu'un mégalomane, un être méprisable, bouffi d'orgueil, cruel juste pour le plaisir de faire souffrir. Ce revenant n'était qu'un Monstre sans âme.

Lucius avait commencé à discuter ses ordres, il avait tenté de le ramener à la raison quand il entreprenait des actions ridicules ou pire, quand il mettait ses fidèles en danger pour satisfaire le moindre de ses caprices. Puis, désespéré d'avoir entraîné Draco à sa suite, il avait tenté de protéger son fils et ses jeunes camarades Serpentards.

Le Maître l'avait alors écarté de sa cour d'adorateurs mais il le gardait auprès de lui pour pouvoir l'humilier à loisir et le couvrir de son mépris devant les autres Mangemorts. C'est aussi pour cela qu'il avait pris ses aises au château Malfoy et qu'il avait asservi sa femme Narcissa en lui faisant porter un bracelet d'esclave qui ne s'ouvrirait qu'à sa mort.

Durant la longue nuit où il avait fait le bilan de sa courte vie, Draco s'était souvenu de tous ces jours où il avait assisté au supplice de ses parents et où lui aussi avait dû plier face aux exigences du Lord Noir. Il avait fait le moins de mal possible, il avait raconté beaucoup plus qu'ils n'avaient fait, ses camarades et lui-même, il avait même sauvé le Sauveur. Mais maintenant, il allait payer.

* - * - * - * - * -

**Audience Goyle Malfoy, les interrogatoires. **

« Accusé Goyle, puisque vous avez accepté de prendre du Veritaserum, vous parlerez en premier. Vous avez commis de nombreux forfaits mais vous ne serez interrogé que sur ceux dont nous avons les preuves. Monsieur Stanfort, veuillez procéder. »

Le sorcier assis à la droite du Président s'adresse à Grégory en le fixant par dessus ses lunettes en demi lune, semblables à celle de feu Dumbledore. Mais il n'a pas l'œil malicieux et le sourire bienveillant du vieux Directeur. Il a la main posée sur une épaisse liasse de papiers et il parle à toute vitesse comme s'il avait peur d'être interrompu : .

« Accusé Goyle, reconnaissez-vous avoir agressé et dévalisé avec vos acolytes le propriétaire d'un magasin moldu et vous être enfuis après avoir saccagé la boutique et brisé la vitrine ?

--Oui, mais ...

--Avez-vous provoqué un embouteillage sur une ... heu ... autoroute anglaise, causant des accidents de ... voitures ..., pardonnez moi, Monsieur le Président, nous n'utilisons pas souvent ces termes dans notre monde, ... accidents qui ont conduit de nombreuses personnes, dont des femmes et des enfants, dans des hôpitaux semblables à Sainte Mangouste, en moins bien naturellement ?

--Oui, mais ...

--Avez-vous créé une panique pendant un match de ... football, ... c'est une sorte de Quidditch moldu, en beaucoup moins spectaculaire, Monsieur le Président, ... en apparaissant soudain au milieu du stade, déguisés en Détraqueurs, poussant des cris horribles et jetant sur les joueurs des objets de toutes sortes ?

--Oui, mais ...

--Le compte-rendu du journal fait état de morts et de blessés graves, Monsieur le Président. L'un des joueurs a été atteint à la tête et l'arbitre a fait un arrêt cardiaque. Des spectateurs ont été renversés et piétinés. Tout cela a été diffusé à la ... tévi ... lété ... télé ... vision moldue en direct. Les Aurors n'ont pas pu lancer de sorts d'Oubliettes. Quelle mauvaise publicité pour notre monde !

--Mais non ! ...

--Taisez-vous Goyle ! Nous avons les preuves ! Et vous avez soi-disant égaré vos baguettes ! Plus grave encore ! Avez-vous mis le feu à une école moldue, un soir, dans la banlieue de Londres ?

--Oui, mais ...

--Des jeunes du quartier ont été accusés de ce forfait et ont failli aller en prison à votre place. Le Ministère a dû s'en mêler et proposer un gros dédommagement pour étouffer l'affaire. Heureusement que le bâtiment était vide et que vous n'avez pas la mort d'enfants innocents sur la conscience !

--Je suis prêt à rembourser jusqu'à la dernière mornille ...

--Taisez-vous, accusé Malfoy ! Nous aborderons la question des dédommagements plus tard. Enfin, et là nous avons les témoins ici-même, avez-vous lancé des sortilèges sur une innocente famille de sorciers, les soumettant à toutes sortes d'enchantements et les transformant en animaux de ferme ?

--Oui, mais ...

--Nous avons les aveux du Mangemort sous Veritaserum. Il est inutile de perdre notre temps à interroger l'accusé Malfoy, Monsieur le Président. Je propose que nous passions tout de suite au vote et que nous décidions des sanctions à prendre.

--NON ! Ce n'est pas la vérité ! Vous racontez les faits à votre façon ! Ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça ! Nous ...

--MUETTO ! Vous n'avez rien à dire, accusé Malfoy, coupe froidement Amedeo Dragnus. Ici vos grands airs ne servent à rien. Je regrette que ce soit vous que nous ayons à juger et pas votre misérable père. Monsieur Stanfort a les preuves et votre complice a avoué. Tout ce que vous pourriez dire ne serait que mensonges ! »

Draco, réduit au silence par le sortilège, s'agite dans tous les sens et tente de desserrer la chaîne qui s'enroule plus fort autour de sa poitrine, l'étouffant à moitié. Le public se met à crier et tend le poing vers les deux accusés. Le brouhaha envahit la salle d'audience. Madame Wright agite en vain sa clochette.

Le tumulte est à son comble et dans son coin, Rita Skeeter fait voler sa plume à papotes sur son parchemin. Soudain, le jeune homme à la cape, assis près des témoins, qui maintenant insultent copieusement les prisonniers, se lève, descend au centre de la salle et ôte le capuchon de sa cape. Le silence se fait progressivement.

Harry Potter ! C'est Harry Potter ! Leur Sauveur ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? C'est la question que pose le Président de la Cour après un moment de silence stupéfait.

« Monsieur Potter ? Mais votre présence n'était pas requise aujourd'hui ! Vous nous avez déjà fait l'honneur de venir témoigner au procès de Severus Snape. L'acte d'accusation contre ces deux Mangemorts est déjà assez conséquent. Que pourriez-vous ajouter de plus ? Nous allons les renvoyer à Azkaban, soyez sans inquiétude !

--Je ne suis pas venu les accuser, Monsieur le Président. Je voudrais juste connaître leur version des faits. Pourquoi par exemple ont-ils agressé cette famille sorcière ? Il y a bien une raison !

--Oh oui, il y en a une, lance Grégory, sortant tout à coup de son mutisme. C'est des mauvaises gens. Ils maltraitent les animaux de leur ferme. Pas leur hibou, leur chat ou leur chèvre ! Ils n'osent pas parce qu'ils sont magiques ! Mais ils martyrisent leurs animaux moldus. Je ne supporte pas qu'on fasse du mal aux bêtes !

--Qu'avez-vous à dire, accusé Malfoy ? demande une sorcière blonde, la Jurée du dernier fauteuil. Vous vous tortillez comme un ver au bout d'une canne à pêche ! Finite Incantatum !

--Grégory dit vrai, reprend Draco en se redressant et en rajustant un peu sa robe noire. Quand nous sommes arrivés à la ferme, le plus vieux frappait son âne avec une badine en lui hurlant dessus et les deux plus jeunes jetaient des pierres sur des canards et des canetons qui nageaient dans une mare boueuse. Et ça les faisait rire !

--Et quand nous avons vu leur poulailler ! C'était l'horreur ! Les pauvres bêtes étaient dans des petites cages, sans même un peu de paille pour poser leurs pattes ! Je croyais que chez les sorciers, l'élevage en batterie était interdit ! On est des gens civilisés tout de même !

--Et leur chien ! Attaché à sa niche par une chaîne si courte qu'il ne pouvait même pas attraper l'os qu'on lui avait jeté ! Il avait l'air aussi triste que s'il avait vu le Sinistros !

--Et leurs vaches ! Enfermées dans une étable noire alors que l'herbe des prés est si verte ! Ces gens-là sont la honte du monde de la sorcellerie ! »

Les phrases ont claqué fort et vite. La famille sorcière se recroqueville sur son banc. La Jurée blonde a l'air surprise.

« Vous avez plus de compassion pour les bêtes que pour les gens, il me semble, reprend-elle. Qu'alliez-vous faire dans cette ferme ?

Draco rougit un peu. Voldemort a imposé bien des corvées désagréables au fier Malfoy. Il répond avec gêne :

« Le Lord nous avait envoyé chercher sa commande de légumes ... Oui, continue-t-il sur un ton dédaigneux, vous l'ignorez sans doute, mais le terrible Lord Voldemort était végétarien. Il adorait les petits pois et les jeunes carottes. Ceux-là, ajoute-t-il en désignant les sorciers du menton, étaient très honorés de compter le futur Maître du monde parmi leur clientèle. Il est toujours bon de ménager le véracrasse et l'hippogriffe, comme dit le proverbe.

--Alors, nous leur avons montré ce que c'était que d'être animal de ferme chez eux. Et je ne le regrette pas, » lance Grégory.

--Intéressant, très intéressant, reprend Harry. J'ignorais que les Mangemorts pouvaient être aussi sensibles. Etiez-vous au courant, Monsieur le Président ?

--Heu ... non, pas spécialement. Mais cela n'enlève rien à leurs autres crimes. En particulier à l'incendie de cette école. Monsieur le Ministre était furieux. Les relations entre notre monde et l'autre ont été difficiles pendant la guerre. A cette époque, Lord ... Voldemort multipliait les attaques contre les Moldus et il était de plus en plus difficile de lancer des sorts d'Oubliettes sur les témoins. Brûler une école ! Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?

--C'était un accident. Nous voulions fêter l'anniversaire de Grégory sans être dérangés par les autres Mangemorts. Nous savions que cette école était vide Elle avait été vandalisée quelque temps auparavant. Les meubles étaient cassés et les murs étaient couvert d'inscriptions étranges.

--Oui, les Moldus appellent ça des « tags ». Ils les font avec de la peinture de plusieurs couleurs. Ça peut être très beau ou très moche. Là, c'était carrément affreux. Ça tombait bien. On voulait faire une veillée funèbre. C'était le décor idéal.

--Notre ... Lord avait passé l'après-midi à nous tourmenter. Nous avions eu droit à quelques Doloris et autres joyeusetés du même genre. Quand nous sommes arrivés dans l'école, nous avons fait un petit feu magique, nous nous sommes assis autour. Nous avions fait provision de Whisky Purfeu et nous avons commencé à boire.

--Voilà bien les nouveaux vices de la jeunesse ! La boisson ! Le tabac ! Les champignons hallucinogènes ! » lance un des Jurés qui n'a rien dit jusque là.

Il est emmitouflé dans sa cape et se mouche bruyamment. Il a de petits yeux larmoyants. On a l'impression qu'il serait mieux dans son lit à soigner son début de grippe !

« A la fin, nous étions ivres tous les quatre. L'une des bouteilles a roulé sur le sol et soudain, il y a eu des flammes partout. Notre feu était devenu incontrôlable. Nous avons eu juste le temps de nous échapper. J'ai quand même été surpris par la vitesse de propagation de l'incendie

--Oui, l'école a flambé comme une allumette. Je me demande en quoi elle était construite. Ça devait être dangereux pour les élèves moldus aussi.

--Là n'est pas la question. L'école sera bientôt reconstruite. Ne soyez donc pas étonnés, accusés Goyle et Malfoy, si vos biens sont confisqués pour réparer les préjudices que vous avez causés. Ainsi, vous avez provoqué un accident grave sur une ... heu ... autoroute. Il y a eu des blessés, peut-être des morts !

--Ce n'est pas notre faute ! Ce jour-là, il y avait du verglas, vous savez, ces plaques de glace qui rendent les routes glissantes. Chez nous, un simple sort de Calorifus remédie à la situation mais c'est beaucoup plus compliqué chez les Moldus.

--Oui, rigole Grégory, il dégèle les routes avec du sel qu'ils transportent par camion.

--Nous étions sur un pont qui enjambe l'autoroute, nous étions fascinés par le nombre de voitures qui roulaient dans les deux sens. Tout à coup, l'une d'elle a dérapé, elle s'est mise à tournoyer, elle a heurté sa voisine et d'autres ont suivi. On aurait dit une danse. Heureusement, elles n'allaient pas très vite, à cause du verglas justement.

--En fait, vu du pont, ça semblait très drôle ! Plus il en arrivait, plus il y avait de chocs et de voitures qui se cabossaient et s'encastraient les unes dans les autres.

--C'est alors que nous avons entendu les cris et que nous avons vu sortir des voitures des gens blessés. Là, ça ne nous faisait plus rire. Et du haut du pont, nous avons aperçu au loin une file de camions. Ils allaient s'écraser sur le carambolage.

--Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? demande le quatrième Juré, un sorcier chauve sous sa toque pourpre.

--C'est Vincent qui a eu l'idée, répond Grégory et sa voix tremble un peu. Il a lancé des étincelles rouges avec sa baguette magique. Je ne sais pas d'où il tenait ça, mais chez les Moldus, les lumières rouges obligent tout ce qui roule à s'arrêter. Les camions ont stoppé avant de percuter les voitures.

--Mais nous avions fait de la magie devant des non-sorciers. Le Ministère a été averti et tout le monde a cru que nous avions provoqué l'accident. C'était faux bien sûr et pourtant, nous nous en sommes vantés devant Lord Voldemort. C'était pour ça qu'il nous envoyait dans le monde moldu, pour provoquer des drames.

--Oui, le salaud ! Il voulait du sang et des larmes. Mais Théodore était très doué pour raconter des histoires. Il a inventé plein d'horribles détails. C'est bizarre d'ailleurs, quelqu'un a dû les répéter à Rita Skeeter parce que le lendemain, ça a été notre fête dans la Gazette du sorcier.

--Alors, finalement, reprend Harry, vous avez sauvé la vie de nombreuses personnes. Si les camions avaient continué leur route ...

--C'est un hasard, coupe Madame Wright, parlez-nous plutôt du magasin que vous avez pillé.

--Oh ! Alors là oui, c'est un hasard, dit Draco avec un sourire. Nous nous promenions dans Londres tous les cinq, Greg, Vincent, Théo, Millicent et moi. C'était l'une des rares fois où Millie était avec nous. Il y avait partout des affiches pour un concert avec la photographie de quatre chanteurs.

--Des photographies moldues. Vous savez ? Celles qui ne bougent pas comme les images magiques. « Quatre Garçons dans le Vent », c'était leur nom de scène, je crois. On s'était beaucoup amusé à leur mettre des moustaches, des grands nez, des yeux qui louchent, des cheveux ébouriffés ...

--Oui, un peu comme les tiens, Potter. Nous nous sommes arrêtés devant un magasin de bonbons. Plus beau encore que Honeydukes, c'est dire ! Millicent a eu une subite envie des grosses fraises en sucre rouge qui trônaient dans la vitrine. Nous sommes entrés. C'était un « libre service »;

--Ça veut dire qu'on choisit tous les bonbons qu'on veut et on les paie ensuite à la « caisse »

--Il y avait toutes sortes de friandises que nous ne connaissions pas : des barres de céréales enrobées de chocolat, des petites dragées de toutes les couleurs qui avaient l'air meilleures que celles de Bertie Crochue ...

--Des chwim ... chewing ... goum ... gum ... pour faire des bulles ... jamais vu ça !

--Le problème s'est posé à la caisse. L'homme nous a parlé en shillings et en pences. Je n'avais pas d'argent moldu sur moi alors je lui ai tendu trois beaux gallions d'or. Il s'est mis en colère et il a crié qu'il ne voulait pas être payé avec des pièces en chocolat.

--Vous vous rendez compte ! Des gallions d'or ! Il s'est levé et il nous a menacé de ses poings. Et Millie avait déjà commencé à manger ses fraises ! Alors on a foncé vers la porte et on a renversé deux ou trois bocaux de bonbons dans notre fuite. .

--Nous étions dans la rue quand le caissier a attrapé Théo par la manche. Il braillait : « Police ! Police ! » J'ai voulu le faire taire, je lui ai lancé un sort de silence par-dessus mon épaule mais je l'ai raté. Le sortilège a heurté la vitrine et elle a explosé. Nous avons pu nous enfuir mais les trois gallions que j'avais laissés à la caisse couvraient largement les dégâts.

--Cette fois, c'est Sorcière Hebdo qui a parlé de nous, et pas en bien, je vous jure !

--En effet, reprend le Juré Stanfort. Nous avons en notre possession ce journal qui relate vos exploits. C'est l'une de nos preuves contre vous.

--Vous voulez dire, Monsieur, que vos fameuses preuves sont constituées de journaux sorciers ?

--Et de rapports du Ministère. Chaque acte magique perpétré chez les Moldus fait l'objet d'un rapport, vous le savez comme moi, Monsieur Potter. N'avez-vous pas été convoqué devant le Magenmagot pour avoir invoqué un Patronus devant votre cousin moldu? Et pour le terrible incident du match de football, nous avons aussi un exemplaire de journal moldu, le « New Times ».

--Mais un journal moldu ne peut raconter un événement à la manière sorcière ! Généralement, les non-sorciers ne comprennent pas ce qui se passe réellement ! Et les Aurors leur jettent des sorts d'Oubliettes !

--Le « New Times » ne parle que des conséquences du drame, des gens piétinés, des morts, des blessés.

--C'est faux, affirme Draco avec force. Il n'y a as eu de bousculade, il n'y a pas eu de drame ... C'était Halloween ! Bien sûr, c'était une idée débile de nous déguiser en Détraqueurs et d'apparaître dans un stade au beau milieu d'un match de football. C'était une idée de moi, en fait, et je n'en suis pas fier.

--Nous étions d'accord tous les quatre, Draco.

--Nous avons lancé sur le terrain chacun un ballon, des trucs ronds plus petits que le Souaffle. Les joueurs ne savaient plus lequel était le bon. Ils ont commencé à se battre. L'arbitre a tenté de les séparer. Les spectateurs criaient et ce sont eux qui ont commencé à jeter sur nous tout ce qui leur tombait sous la main.

--Les Anglais moldus sont des fanatiques dès qu'il s'agit d'un de leurs sports favoris, ajoute Grégory. Là encore, on a dû fuir. En sortant du stade, on a transplané et le Ministère a été averti. Le Chicaneur a écrit sur l'affaire un article très drôle. C'était quelque temps avant d'être brûlé par la bande de Yaxley. Comment pouvez-vous parler de morts et de blessés ?

--Voilà la Une du « New Times ».

--Mais enfin, ce n'est pas la bonne date ! s'exclame Harry. Cette photo ne représente pas des déguisements d'Halloween ! On dirait les masques du carnaval de Venise. Et ce match avec des morts et des blessés se passe en Amérique du Sud où les gens sont aussi fous de football que les Anglais. Qui vous a fourni de pareilles fausses preuves ?

--Le service des Archives du Ministère. C'est un service très bien tenu, très performant, dirigé par Madame Dolorès Ombrage. Nous n'avons jamais eu à nous en plaindre.

--Hé bien, vous direz à votre Madame Ombrage qu'elle achète une paire de lunettes ou qu'elle s'adresse à l'ophtalmomage de Sainte Mangouste. Je connais cette femme et c'est une garce ! Mielleuse avec les puissants et cruelle avec les faibles ! J'irais bien lui causer de Centaures*, tiens, ça lui rafraîchirait un peu la mémoire !

--Oh ! Monsieur Potter ! Comment pouvez-vous dire une chose pareille ? Et pour défendre deux Mangemorts en plus ! D'ailleurs pourquoi vous mettez-vous en peine pour eux ? Ce sont des Serpentards et vous êtes Griffondor, le meilleur de tous soi-dit en passant. Vos Maisons sont ennemies depuis toujours ! »

Celle qui vient de parler est une sorcière aux cheveux blancs bouclés encadrant un visage délicatement fardé de rose, aux yeux très bleus. On dirait une vieille petite fille dont elle a d'ailleurs la voix flûtée. Elle semble un peu égarée parmi les Juges à l'air sévère. Elle minaude et tortille un mouchoir de dentelle.

« Madame, dit courtoisement Harry ...

--Mademoiselle, s'il vous plaît.

--Hé bien, Mademoiselle, il est temps que ces querelles entre Maisons cessent. Je ne défends pas des Serpentards mais des jeunes gens un peu turbulents, d'anciens camarades d'école.

--Je ne t'ai rien demandé, Potter, siffle Draco de sa voix traînante.

--Vous voyez, Monsieur Potter, c'est peine perdue. A un Scroutt fais du bien, il te brûlera la main ! Ce voyou finira à Azkaban, comme tous ceux de son espèce ! »

Harry regarde attentivement la vieille demoiselle. On dirait la gentille mère-grand des contes de fées mais quelle vilaine âme se cache sous ces dehors aimables ! Elle a des dents pointues derrière ses lèvres roses.

« Azkaban, Mademoiselle ? Savez-vous ce que c'est réellement qu' Azkaban, même sans les Détraqueurs ? Y êtes-vous déjà allé ?

--Jamais, Merlin m'en préserve ! Je n'ai rien fait de mal, moi !

--Moi j'y suis allé, Mademoiselle, et croyez-moi, c'est le dernier endroit où j'enverrais deux jeunes gens qui n'ont finalement pas grand chose à se reprocher. On pourrait peut-être leur demander ce qu'ils en pensent. Ils viennent justement d'y passer presque deux mois. Les nouvelles seront toutes fraîches.

--A quoi jouez-vous, Monsieur Potter ? tonne le Président du Jury. De quel droit venez-vous perturber un procès qui ne vous regarde en rien ? Votre statut de Sauveur ne vous permet pas toutes les fantaisies ! Sortez et laissez-nous faire notre travail !

--Mais ce procès me regarde ! J'ai demandé à Monsieur le Ministre et au chef des Aurors la permission d'être ici. Voyez-vous, Mesdames, Messieurs, ajoute Harry en s'adressant au public, nous critiquons beaucoup les Moldus et nous nous moquons d'eux. Mais dans leurs tribunaux, les accusés ont un avocat, une personne qui connaît leur histoire et qui les défend devant leurs juges.

--Potter ! Mêle-toi de tes affaires ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'un balafré de ton espèce pour me défendre!

--Ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux, Malfoy, et dis-nous plutôt comment c'est, Azkaban. Je crois qu'aucun membre du Jury n'y a jamais mis les pieds. Pourtant, ils y ont envoyé bien du monde et seulement en examinant leurs baguettes. »

Tout à coup, un silence de plomb tombe sur la salle. C'est Grégory qui a pris la parole et des sanglots font trembler sa voix. Les Jurés et le public écoutent, ahuris, un grand gaillard aux épaules de lutteur et aux yeux remplis de larmes.

« Azkaban, c'est un tombeau où sont enterrés vivants ceux qui ont le malheur de porter au bras une marque noire. Mon père y est mort parce qu'un médicomage ne lui a pas donné les bonnes potions et le père de mon ami Vincent y meurt chaque jour à petit feu. Pourtant, il a refusé de tuer sous les ordres de Voldemort.

--Sa baguette a révélé ses crimes.

--C'était pendant la première guerre. Pendant la deuxième, il n'a jamais lancé l'Avada. Il utilisait l'Erada. Vous connaissez tous ce sortilège qui donne à celui qui le reçoit l'apparence de la mort mais qui étourdit seulement la victime pour un bon moment. Monsieur Crabbe était un spécialiste de l'Erada. Il trompait Voldemort. Il a sauvé comme ça pas mal de monde. Il risquait pourtant sa vie à chaque fois.

--Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas dit le jour de son procès ?

--Personne ne l'a écouté ! Vous l'avez condamné au bout de cinq minutes sans lui laisser le temps de se défendre ! Sa baguette, vous n'aviez que ce mot à la bouche ! Et pour nous, comment vous allez faire ? Si je vous dis que Voldemort avait confisqué nos baguettes pour obliger nos pères à se battre,vous ne me croirez pas, même avec le Veritaserum.

--Ma mère, Narcissa Malfoy, qui elle aussi est morte à Azkaban, m'avait révélé où elles auraient dû être cachées. Le professeur Snape devait faire des recherches mais je n'ai aucune nouvelle.

--Le professeur Snape a quitté l'Angleterre ... Oh et puis en voilà assez ! Vous êtes des Mangemorts et vous ne savez qu'inventer pour échapper au châtiment que vous méritez. Jusqu'à demander de l'aide au Vainqueur de votre Maître ! C'est une honte ! Auror, surveillez les accusés, nous allons nous retirer pour délibérer. Merci, Monsieur Potter, vous pouvez disposer. »

Harry ouvre la bouche pour protester mais avant qu'il ait pu placer un mot, une voix s'élève dans le public.

« Moi, je sais où sont leurs baguettes. Je les ai retrouvées par hasard.. Elles sont ici, au bureau d'entrée de cette Cour de ... je ne sais pas si je dois dire Justice. »

Tous les regards se tournent vers un jeune homme qui vient de se lever au milieu du public. Harry et Draco échangent un rapide coup d'oeil. Ils ne le connaissent pas. ... Châtain, les yeux marrons, de taille moyenne, d'apparence quelconque ... Ils ne l'ont jamais vu nulle part ... Qui est-ce ?

A suivre.

* Ombrage et les Centaures, voir le tome 5, l'Ordre du Phénix.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ames sœurs. **

**Auteur : haniPyanfar**

Même les Langues-de-plomb appartiennent à Madame J. K. Rowling via son traducteur Jean-François Ménard. ( gros soupir )

**Rappel : Haute Cour de Justice Magique. Audience Malfoy Goyle. **

Harry ouvre la bouche pour protester mais avant qu'il ait pu placer un mot, une voix s'élève dans le public.

« Moi, je sais où sont leurs baguettes. Je les ai retrouvées par hasard.. Elles sont ici, au bureau d'entrée de cette Cour de ... je ne sais pas si je dois dire Justice. »

Tous les regards se tournent vers un jeune homme qui vient de se lever au milieu des spectateurs. Harry et Draco échangent un rapide coup d'œil. Ils ne le connaissent pas. ... Cheveux châtains, les yeux marrons, de taille moyenne, d'apparence quelconque ... Ils ne l'ont jamais vu nulle part ... Qui est-ce ?

Chapitre 9

« Qui êtes-vous ? demande le Président de la Cour.

--Vous ne me reconnaissez pas parce que je suis sous Polynectar. Si j'avais gardé mon apparence normale, j'aurais été arrêté à l'entrée de cette salle. Je suis un Mangemort. Je suis Théodore Nott. »

A peine le jeune homme a-t-il prononcé ces mots que les sorciers assis ses côtés se lèvent et poussent leurs voisins pour fuir au plus vite. Dix baguettes magiques se pointent vers lui, celles des six jurés, du Président, du vieil appariteur, du greffier et de l'Auror de garde.

Nott ... Le nom lui-même inspire encore la terreur. Mais le jeune homme lève les mains et montre qu'elles sont vides.

« J'ai laissé comme tout le monde ma baguette au bureau d'entrée. Je ne suis pas armé. Le Polynectar cessera de faire effet dans quelques minutes. Je m'apprêtais à en reprendre mais je ne peux laisser mes frères d'armes seuls, face à des juges qui ne les croient pas. Je veux les rejoindre et témoigner à mon tour.

--Théo, murmure Draco en le regardant s'avancer vers eux. Tu n'aurais pas dû ... Tu étais libre ...

--Pourquoi Potter serait-il le seul à prendre votre défense ? J'ai suivi plusieurs procès, je sais comment ça se passe !

--Taisez-vous, Monsieur ... heu ...Nott, dit Madame Wright d'un ton froid. Nous vous interrogerons quand vous aurez repris votre véritable apparence. Auror, faites le nécessaire ! »

Le Président et les six Jurés se rassoient tout en gardant leurs baguettes pointées vers le nouveau venu. L'Auror fait apparaître un troisième fauteuil garni de chaines. Il tremble un peu et doit s'y reprendre à deux fois. Théodore prend place et se retrouve enchaîné aux côtés de ses camarades.

Harry, aussi surpris que les autres, n'a pas bougé. En silence, il admire le cran du Serpentard qui s'est jeté de lui-même dans la gueule du loup. Autour d'eux, la salle est bruyante, les cris, les protestations fusent mais le public se calme peu à peu et les commentaires se font en sourdine.

Rita Skeeter exulte, elle a son scoop de la journée. Les lecteurs de la Gazette commençaient à se lasser de ses comptes rendus. Il ne se passait plus grand chose pendant les procès. Seul, le récit détaillé des crimes commis par les Mangemorts éveillait un peu leur curiosité. La plume à papotes court sur le parchemin à toute vitesse et naturellement, le titre se veut accrocheur.

« Un Mangemort assiste en toute impunité aux audiences de la Cour de Justice ! Que fait le Ministère pour protéger les honnêtes sorciers venus y assister ? »

Les minutes passent et le visage du prisonnier commence à changer. Théodore Nott, dont le portrait est sur tous les avis de recherche des Mangemorts en fuite, apparaît, avec ses cheveux noirs légèrement ondulés, ses traits fins et ses yeux très bleus. Il n'y a aucun doute sur son identité. D'ailleurs, il relève sa manche et montre son bras gauche où une Marque noire se dessine peu à peu..

« Voyez-vous, Monsieur le Président, quand je suis sous Polynectar, la Marque s'efface, dit-il. Vous ne trouverez pas certains des Mangemorts que vous recherchez. Ne déclenchez pas pour rien une nouvelle chasse à l'homme.

--On ne vous demande pas votre avis, dit le Juré Stanfort, la main posée de nouveau sur ses journaux et parchemins. Tous les fidèles de Lord Voldemort seront pourchassés, partout où ils se cachent.

--Les partisans du Maître des Ténèbres qui n'étaient pas sur le champ de bataille n'ont pourtant pas grand chose à se reprocher, reprend Draco. Seuls les plus féroces l'avaient suivi pour attaquer Poudlard.. Et ceux qu'il gardait en otages. Mes parents, les pères de Vincent et de Grégory et nous ...

--Silence, Monsieur Malfoy ! Ne recommencez pas à nous raconter des histoires ! Voyons plutôt ce que ce jeune homme a à dire. Madame Wright ?

--Pour que nous soyons sûrs de votre identité, veuillez décliner vos noms, prénoms et ascendance.

--Théodore Valérius, fils de Adelphe Nott emprisonné à Azkaban et de Charlotte, née Rosier, mère au foyer. Elle n'a jamais participé à la guerre.

--C'est exact, nous n'avons aucune charge contre elle. Acceptez-vous de prendre du Veritaserum ?

--Non, Madame.

--Nous ne serons donc pas obligés de vous croire. Mais puisque vous avez assisté au début de l'audience, reconnaissez-vous avoir participé aux actions délictueuses reprochées aux accusés Malfoy et Goyle ?

--Oui, je faisais partie de la bande et j'étais avec eux quand les faits se sont produits.

--J'étais leur chef, ajoute vivement Draco. C'est moi le responsable.

--Nous étions tous d'accord, Draco. Nous avons agi ensemble, nous paierons ensemble.

--Où est votre complice ... Millicent je crois ... la fille du Mangemort Bulstrode ?

--Elle ne peut être présente. Elle est malade. Mais elle n'est coupable de rien. Pour prouver son innocence, elle m'a confié sa baguette magique qui se trouve parmi celles que j'ai déposées au bureau d'entrée. Dans une grande boîte de bonbons, précise-t-il en souriant un peu. J'ai donné le nom de Green et mon numéro est le 73.

--Bien. Auror, allez quérir les objets indiqués en prenant toutes les précautions nécessaires. »

Le public recommence à murmurer. Harry s'est de nouveau installé sur le banc des témoins. La famille sorcière le regarde d'un air hostile. Pourquoi leur cher Survivant, leur Héros, est-il venu défendre des Mangemorts ? Aurait-il le cerveau un peu fêlé ? Il n'y a pas si longtemps, le Ministère avait prétendu qu'il n'avait pas toute sa tête. C'est peut-être vrai après tout ...

Harry, lui, observe le Jury. Le Président parle à voix basse avec sa voisine. Le Juré Stanfort farfouille dans ses papiers d'un air absorbé. Les autres ont les yeux baissés. La sorcière blonde semble s'assoupir et la vieille demoiselle examine ses ongles. La toque du sorcier chauve glisse un peu sur son front.

Seul, le sorcier grippé regarde attentivement les trois accusés. Soudain, il se mouche avec un bruit de trompette dans un grand mouchoir blanc orné de pois verts et argent. Harry le regarde avec des yeux ronds. Ce Juré est un ancien Serpentard ! Il écoutera peut-être avec bienveillance les représentants de sa Maison. Y en a-t-il d'autres ?

Amedeo Dragnus était à Gryffondor, Harry le sait. Madame Wright est probablement une Serdaigle. Beaucoup d'élèves de cette Maison s'orientent vers les études de droit ou vers les sciences. Ah ! La vieille demoiselle porte au revers de sa cape une broche de Poufsouffle. Pour les trois autres, il n'y a pas d'indices précis.

L'Auror revient, tenant loin devant lui une longue boîte verte ornée d'une guirlande de petits cœurs et entourée d'un ruban argent. Dessus repose une baguette avec un carré de parchemin numéroté. L'homme porte des gants en peau de dragon et n'a pas l'air rassuré. On dirait qu'il transporte une bombe.

« Posez cela devant Monsieur Delbert, dit le Président. C'est notre spécialiste en baguettes magiques. »

Le Juré chauve lui lance un regard torve, redresse un peu sa toque et regarde suspicieusement les objets posés devant lui. Il hésite un peu puis s'adresse à Théodore Nott :

« Cette baguette vous appartient-elle ?

--Oui, Monsieur. Elle est en chêne et son cœur est un nerf de dragon.

--Nous vérifierons. Greffier, notez tous les renseignements donnés par l'accusé. »

Le silence se fait dans la salle. A son tour, le Juré Delbert conjure des gants en peau de dragon. Il saisit la baguette du bout des doigts et la pose à côté de la boîte . Il lance un nouveau coup d'œil vers le Président. Beau cadeau qu'il lui a fait là ! Il tire sur le ruban et le dénoue, hésite encore un peu et doucement soulève le couvercle.

Toute la salle retient son souffle. Théodore se permet un sourire. Baguettes brandies, les autres Jurés sont prêts à lancer des sorts de Destructio mais c'est un « Oh ! » de surprise qui leur échappe. La boîte contient tout un assortiment de chocolats, noirs, au lait ou emballés dans du papier doré. Ils ont diverses formes et sont sagement rangés les uns à côté des autres sur un plateau, dans de petites cases.

En fait, c'est une boîte de chocolats toute simple, une de celles que les Moldus ont coutume d'offrir pour les fêtes ou quand ils rendent visite à des amis. Les sorciers présents n'en ont pourtant jamais vu de semblables. Ce genre d'assortiments de bonbons n'existe pas dans leur monde.

La vieille demoiselle a tout à coup les yeux qui brillent. Ces chocolats ont l'air si appétissants ! Celui-là, par exemple, qui ressemble à un gros coquillage noir ... Elle tend instinctivement la main vers le bonbon convoité mais se fait repousser par son voisin qui lui dit d'un ton outré :

«Vous n'y pensez pas, Bertille ! Et s'ils étaient empoisonnés !

--Je vous assure que non, reprend Théodore d'une voix amusée. Mais ce que vous cherchez est en dessous des bonbons. »

Le Juré Delbert le regarde de travers puis il soulève le plateau contenant l'assortiment et découvre quatre baguettes magiques posées au fond de la boîte. Il soupire de soulagement. Ainsi, il n'y avait pas de piège. Le jeune sorcier n'a pas menti.

« Celle qui appartient à Millicent Bulstrode est en acajou et son cœur est une plume de harfang des neiges, continue Théodore.

--La mienne est en aubépine et crin de licorne, ajoute Draco.

--Et moi, elle est en hêtre avec le ventricule d'un cœur de Sombral, complète Grégory. Celle de Vincent était en charme, il y avait à l'intérieur une écaille de lézard de feu, quelque chose de très rare. Vincent y tenait beaucoup, c'était un cadeau de son parrain Eleazar. J'aimerais l'avoir en souvenir On peut la désactiver, ce ne serait plus qu'un simple morceau de bois. Ce serait dommage de la détruire.

--Vous perdez la tête, accusé Goyle, s'écrie le Juré Stanfort. Vous n'êtes pas près de revoir votre baguette, alors celle d'un autre ! Et d'abord, accusé ... heu ... Nott, -- votre nom m'écorche la bouche --, expliquez-nous où et comment vous avez mis la main sur ces baguettes qui ne vous appartiennent pas ?

-- Je les ai trouvées dans la bibliothèque du château Malfoy. J'y suis allé quinze jours après la bataille. Les Aurors me recherchaient et je devais rester libre pour m'occuper de mon amie Millicent. Elle avait besoin d'une potion qu'on ne trouve que sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il me fallait du Polynectar et je savais où se trouvait la réserve de Voldemort.

--Le Maître des Ténèbres se servait de Polynectar ?

--Oui, s'écrie Draco. Il se transformait et à la tête de ses fidèles, il attaquait des Moldus ou des sorciers qui lui résistaient. Il utilisait la baguette magique de ceux dont il prenait l'apparence. Il pouvait le faire grâce à un sortilège de magie noire.

--Mais pourquoi le Lord tout-puissant aurait-il fait cela ? Sa seule vue inspirait la terreur !

--Il aimait torturer et tuer lui-même. Mais il avait peur de LUI ! lance Draco d'une voix forte en désignant Harry du doigt. Oui, il avait peur de se trouver face à Potter et d'avoir à le combattre sans mise en scène grandiose. C'est pour cela qu'il a attaqué Poudlard. Il voulait tuer Potter, il voulait vaincre le Phénix mais surtout, il voulait détruire jusqu'au souvenir de Dumbledore. Voldemort avait la folie des grandeurs !

--C'était votre Maître et celui de votre père !

--NON ! Juste après sa réapparition peut-être mais pas ensuite ! Croyez-vous vraiment que tous les Mangemorts étaient en adoration devant lui ? Certainement pas ! Certains étaient sous Imperium. D'autres avaient tout simplement changé et le voyaient pour ce qu'il était, un Tyran mégalomane. Mais on ne quitte pas sans risque un tel Maître.

--Ils auraient pu le trahir et demander la protection du Ministère.

--Quelques-uns ont essayé. Vous souvenez-vous de Lilian Bildegard ? Il s'était rendu. Il en avait assez de cette guerre. Il avait négocié sa liberté contre quelques renseignements sur les Mangemorts. Il voulait émigrer en Australie. On l'a retrouvé massacré avec toute sa famille. Sa cachette a été vite découverte ! Et Voldemort a tenu à achever lui-même le traitre après une longue séance de torture. Il s'en est vanté en rentrant au château ! Y avait-il la trace de cette mort sur sa baguette ?

--Non, c'est le sieur Crabbe qui s'en est chargé.

--C'est faux, crie Grégory. Le père de Vincent n'y est pour rien. Voldemort avait pris son apparence !

--Et c'est lui aussi qui a tué Dennis Crivey et ses parents avec la baguette de mon père, » lance Draco.

Dans la grande salle d'audience, l'ambiance est devenue pesante. Un silence lourd plane à présent sur le public. On n'entend même plus la plume à papotes gratter le parchemin. Pour la première fois depuis le début des procès, des accusés ont l'occasion de s'expliquer, de parler de leur vie de Mangemort, de faire des révélations inattendues.

Les Jurés eux-mêmes sont stupéfaits. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, ils ne se posaient pas de questions. Tous les Mangemorts étaient des serviteurs du Mal et ils les traitaient tous de la même façon. Accusés, interrogés sommairement, confrontés au Priori Incantatem de leur baguette et condamnés à Azkaban. La routine ... Maintenant, ils doivent remettre en cause leurs convictions et ce n'est pas facile.

L'ancien Serpentard hoche la tête, il a compris tout à coup bien des choses. Mais à côté du Président du Jury qui garde un visage froid, Stanfort pince les lèvres. Sa baguette magique le démange. Il ferait bien taire d'un bon Silencio ces trois jean-foutre qui sont passés du rôle d'accusés à celui d'accusateurs.

Mais où va le monde sorcier si on donne la parole aux serviteurs du Lord Noir ? Ils disent tous n'importe quoi !

C'est dans un silence total que la voix de Théodore s'élève à nouveau :

« Le Polynectar était sur un rayonnage de la bibliothèque, derrière les Contes de Beedle le Barde. Au même endroit, j'ai découvert ma baguette et celle de mes camarades. Je les ai prises pour les protéger. L'elfe de maison, Bugsy je crois, m'a dit qu'une employée du Ministère avait tenté de s'introduire dans le château et qu'elle devait y revenir bientôt pour une perquisition. J'ai lancé sur lui un sortilège d'Oubliettes. Il ne fallait pas qu'il me dénonce.

--Qu'aviez-vous à cacher ?

--Le lieu où réside Millicent Bulstrode. Elle n'a rien fait. C'est une victime parmi d'autres. Vous le constaterez en analysant sa baguette. C'est la raison pour laquelle je ne peux prendre de Veritaserum. Mais tout ce que j'ai dit, tout ce que mes camarades ont révélé, tout est vrai.

--Qu'est-ce qui nous le prouve ?

--Grégory est sous Veritaserum, il ne peut mentir.

--Pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps pour révéler l'existence des baguettes ?

--Je comptais vous les faire parvenir au moment du verdict. Ça aurait été un beau coup de théâtre et vous auriez été obligés de réviser vos accusations. En venant ici aujourd'hui, je croyais que Draco était mort et je voulais défendre sa mémoire.

--Mais vous n'aviez pas l'intention de révéler votre identité.

--Non. C'est votre ... façon de rendre la Justice qui m'a fait changer d'avis. Le reste de Polynectar est dans ma poche. J'aurais pu m'échapper et vous ne m'auriez jamais retrouvé. Le cheveu que j'ai utilisé est celui d'un jeune Moldu que je ne connais même pas. Mais Millicent est en lieu sûr. Alors qu'importe ! Je partagerai le sort de mes deux amis.

--Merci Théo, souffle Draco à voix basse et Grégory approuve d'un signe de tête.

Le Président du Jury reprend la parole. Au son de sa voix, nul ne peut deviner ce qu'il pense de la scène qui s'est déroulée sous ses yeux.

« Nous allons faire examiner ces baguettes par les Langues-de-plomb du Département des Mystères. L'audience est levée. Elle reprendra cet après-midi à trois heures. Auror, emmenez les accusés dans l'annexe de la prison. »

La salle se vide lentement et à grand bruit. Il ne reste que Harry et ... Rita Skeeter. Elle se précipite vers lui. Il l'attend de pied ferme et ne lui laisse pas le temps de dire un mot.

« Qui vous a communiqué la nouvelle de la soi-disant évasion de Malfoy ? Qui vous a parlé de sa présence à Sainte Mangouste ? Qui vous renseignait sur ce qui se passait dans son château ? D'où tenez-vous vos informations, vraies ou fausses ?

--Une bonne journaliste ne révèle jamais ses sources, Potter.

--Il y a une taupe au Ministère alors. Qui est-ce ?

--Une taupe ? ... Qu'il est drôle, ce petit Griffondor ! Non mais, qu'il est drôle ! Ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire ! Les gens sont prêts à donner tous les renseignements qu'ils possèdent pour quelques mornilles ! Ou pour avoir leur nom cité dans la Gazette ! Quelquefois même pour le simple plaisir de nuire à quelqu'un !

--C'est faux ! Vous mentez !

--Mais non, pauvre benêt ! J'ai des indicateurs partout et j'en suis fière ! J'en avais même chez les Mangemorts ! Le Lord était très content quand je parlais de lui dans la Gazette, surtout si je donnais d'horribles détails ! Chaque article sur lui ou sur ses serviteurs renforçait sa gloire et augmentait la peur des lecteurs. Même maintenant, son nom fait vendre autant que le tien, pauvre petit Sauveur du monde !

--Vous êtes un vautour, une hyène puante ! Vous vous vautrez dans le sang et le purin ! Vous êtes un monstre ! »

La voix a claqué fort dans la salle vide. Rita Skeeter s'est figée, immobile et muette. Elle a pâli sous les insultes. Un long moment passe avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole. Harry, lui aussi blanc de rage et les poings serrés, reste stupéfait du changement qui s'opère soudain chez la journaliste.

Son visage s'adoucit, elle semble tout à coup plus jeune, plus fragile, moins agressive et elle murmure sa réponse d'un ton apitoyé :

« Harry ! Mon pauvre enfant ! Vous êtes un innocent. La hyène, ce n'est pas moi. Les vautours, ce sont tous ces gens qui vendent leur âme en même temps que leurs informations. Ce sont ces lecteurs qui brûlent leurs yeux en dévorant mes articles. Et ce sont surtout ceux qui n'aspirent qu'à plus de richesse ou plus de puissance. Ce sont eux les monstres. Je ne suis que leur miroir.

--Vous leur donnez vie !

--Ils existent, Harry, avec ou sans moi ! Le Bien et le Mal se confondent ! Le monde est pourri, accepte-le une bonne fois pour toute !

--NON ! C'est faux ! Il y a des braves gens partout ! Des courageux ! Des fidèles ! Des gens pour qui l'amitié compte plus que la richesse !

--J'ai perdu mes illusions à ce sujet depuis longtemps. Mais je t'admire de croire encore en la bonté humaine après tout ce que tu as eu à supporter. Tu es un vrai Héros, Harry, pas un Survivant de pacotille ... Mais ne crois surtout pas que cela m'empêchera de faire marcher ma plume à papotes.. C'est mon gagne-pain, Potter. A propos, où en es-tu avec Malfoy ? C'est le grand amour, on dirait ?

--Taisez-vous, vampire ! Un seul mot à ce sujet et je ...

--Tu feras quoi, Griffondor ? Tu me jetteras un Impardonnable ? Mais je te donne un répit. Je ne parlerai de vous que pour annoncer votre mariage. A bientôt dans la Gazette, Potter ! »

Elle s'éloigne en ricanant, laissant Harry au bord de l'explosion. Elle est folle, c'est ça, elle est folle !

**Dans l'annexe de la prison, en début d'après-midi. **

Les trois prisonniers finissent leur repas sans laisser de restes. C'est pour deux d'entre eux nettement meilleur qu'à Azkaban. Ils échangent rapidement des nouvelles pendant que l'Auror de garde est sorti du couloir de surveillance, le temps de déjeuner lui aussi.

« Millicent ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? Pourquoi vous êtes-vous enfuis sans même nous prévenir ?

--Ce n'était pas prémédité, explique Théo, mais elle ne pouvait plus rester au château. Le sieur Bulstrode, ce salopard, était venu ce jour-là « donner » sa fille à Voldemort. Comme vous le savez, il n'a pas de fils, juste cinq filles, Millie, les deux jumelles qui devaient entrer cette année à Poudlard et deux plus petites. Il enrageait de ne pouvoir offrir à son Maître un combattant de plus.

--S'il avait su qu'à ce moment-là, on ne voulait déjà plus se battre pour lui !

--Il a donc fait « cadeau » de sa fille aînée à son Maître. Celui-ci pourrait en faire ce qu'il voudrait : sa servante, sa maîtresse, son esclave !

--Mais tout le monde sait que Voldemort détestait les femmes ! Il n'y avait que Bellatrix Lestrange qui trouvait grâce à ses yeux !

--Et ma mère était déjà son esclave, ajoute amèrement Draco. Il lui avait imposé cet horrible bracelet ...

--Justement ! La proposition de Bulstrode a fait rire Voldemort. Il avait envie de « s'amuser » ce jour-là. Il avait découvert qu'on lui racontait des bobards et que nos expéditions n'étaient pas si glorieuses que ça. Il nous avait déjà fait subir quelques Doloris.

--Et il avait confisqué nos baguettes ! Il avait dit que pendant trois jours, on verrait ce que c'était que vivre comme des Moldus ! Je m'en rappelle maintenant !

--L'idée de mettre un bracelet d'esclave à Millicent a paru le réjouir. Il nous a dit d'aller mettre nos plus beaux habits de sorcier, il a ordonné à Millie de porter une robe blanche...

--Et nous avons obéi ... J'en ai encore honte aujourd'hui ...

--Mais Millie s'est révoltée. Quand je suis sorti de ma chambre, je l'ai rencontrée dans le couloir. Elle portait une cape noire et tenait un petit sac à la main. Elle avait l'air terrifiée. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ferait tout pour échapper à son sort, qu'elle se sauvait. Je lui ai proposé de l'aider à sortir du château par une porte dérobée et à s'enfuir par le parc.

--Vous n'avez pas rencontré les Mangemorts de garde ?

--Ils ne nous ont pas vus. Et Millie m'a proposé de partir avec elle. Hors du parc, elle pouvait transplaner. Elle avait encore sa baguette, elle ne faisait pas partie de notre expédition. Sur un coup de tête, j'ai accepté. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule. Elle m'a tenu par le bras et elle était tellement furieuse que sa magie a très bien fonctionné. Nous sommes arrivés dans la banlieue de Londres.

--Mais elle savait déjà où aller ?

--Oui. Vous ignorez sans doute que Bulstrode a une sœur Cracmol mariée à un Moldu. Il ne s'en est pas vanté devant son Maître ! C'est chez elle que nous sommes allés. Nous avons atterri dans son jardin. Heureusement, son crétin de frère ne sait pas où elle habite. Nous étions en sécurité. Elle et son mari nous ont accueillis à bras ouverts. Ce sont des gens formidables !

--Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance ! Mais pourquoi dis-tu que Millicent est malade ?

--En fait, elle n'est pas malade. Elle est ... enceinte.

--Enceinte ? Mais de qui ?

--C'est une triste histoire. Vous vous souvenez de Arctarus Flint, le frère aîné de Marcus ? Lui et Millicent sont vaguement cousins, au troisième ou au quatrième degré. Il était Mangemort. Ils sont tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre. Quand Millicent venait au château, ils se retrouvaient dans la cabane des forestiers. Il voulait l'épouser après la guerre.

--On en rêvait tous, de l'après-guerre !

--Lui n'a pas eu la chance de la voir. Il a été tué par un Auror lors d'une des stupides expéditions de Voldemort contre un village moldu. C'est lui le père de l'enfant. Mais les Flint refuseront sans doute de le reconnaître. Marcus était sympathisant Mangemort mais il ne porte pas la Marque. Il n'a probablement pas envie d'avoir un neveu qui revendiquerait son héritage. Pour lui, ce ne sera qu'un bâtard.

--De quand date la grossesse de Millie ?

--De six mois. Ça ne se passe pas trop bien. Elle est dépressive. Elle est obligée de rester couchée la plupart du temps. Enfin, je n'y connais pas grand chose. Mais sa tante prend bien soin d'elle.

--Et toi, qu'as-tu fait pendant tout ce temps ?

--Vous ne le croirai jamais ! Je travaille chez MacDo !

--Quoi ? MacGo t'a embauché ? Mais pour quoi faire ?

--Pas MacGo, MacDo ! C'est un endroit où on prépare des hamburgers, des sandwichs avec du pain, de la salade, du fromage, de la viande et de la sauce. C'est assez bourratif. Mais les gens ont l'air d'aimer ça. En fait, je suis serveur dans une sorte de restaurant.

--Serveur ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

--Hé bien, je suis derrière un comptoir, les Moldus commandent ce qu'ils veulent manger, je les sers, ils paient à la caisse et ils vont s'installer à une table avec leur plateau rempli de nourriture et de boisson, un truc noir et pétillant. J'en au bu une fois, le goût est assez bizarre. En tout cas, si vous voulez connaître la vraie vie des Moldus, c'est là qu'il faut aller ! Ah c'est trop drôle !

--Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?

--Hé bien, ils viennent en famille et les enfants moldus sont les mêmes petits monstres que les enfants sorciers. Ils font autant de bêtises, ils sont capricieux et bavards, pas toujours très obéissants mais ils aiment rire et s'amuser. Leurs parents ne sont pas très sévères, ils les gâtent trop. C'est étrange, ils sont plus libres que nous. Il est vrai que chez eux, il n'y avait pas la guerre.

--Mais Voldemort a souvent attaqué des Moldus !

--Leurs journaux et leur télévision n'en parlent pas ou alors ils disent qu'il s'agit d'accidents ou quelquefois d'attentats. Les Moldus se savent pas que les sorciers existent vraiment et qu'un Lord Noir voulait conquérir notre monde et détruire le leur. Tout est différent vu de leur côté.

--On dirait que tu les regrettes !

--Oui, un peu. J'ai appris beaucoup de choses en vivant parmi eux. Ils n'emploient pas la magie mais ils sont très malins. Ils ont inventé des tas de machines qui leur rendent bien des services, même pour voyager. Evidemment, c'est moins rapide qu'un Portoloin, la Poudre de Cheminette ou un bon transplanage. Mais ça marche !

--Où as-tu été ?

--Hé bien, j'ai dû prendre le train pour aller chez toi, Draco. Je n'avais plus de baguette, donc je ne pouvais pas transplaner. Et je ne voulais pas être reconnu par un sorcier de passage. Je n'avais pas encore retrouvé le Polynectar. C'était une véritable expédition.

--Le manoir Malfoy n'est pas si difficile à trouver pourtant, on le voit de loin !

--Pas quand on voyage comme un Moldu. Tu oublies les sorts de protection. Jusqu'à Salisbury, j'ai pris un train, un peu comme le Poudlard Express mais il marche à l'électricité, pas à la vapeur. Ensuite, comme le château est proche de Stonehenge, je suis monté dans un autocar de touristes, des Japonais, pour être sûr qu'ils ne connaissaient pas mon visage et de là, j'ai fait du stop.

--Tu dis Stop et les gens s'arrêtent comme avec un Petrificatus ?

--Non, pas les gens, les voitures ! Tu fais un signe comme ça avec ton pouce et il y a des automobilistes-- oui, j'ai aussi appris plein de mots étranges --, enfin des gens très gentils qui te font faire un bout de route avec eux. Je suis tombé sur un couple charmant et quand j'ai senti la magie du château toute proche, j'ai fait le reste du chemin à pied. Heureusement pour repartir, j'avais ma baguette et les vôtres.

--J'irais bien faire un petit séjour chez les Moldus, moi. Ça a l'air marrant, dit Grégory avec envie.

--Moi aussi, soupire Draco, mais ce n'est pas demain la veille ! On va plutôt prendre des vacances à Azkaban. Théo, tu n'aurais pas dû te dénoncer. C'est assez horrible, tu sais !

--Ben moi, j'espère que Potter va nous aider. Il t'a à la bonne, Draco. Il n'était pas obligé de venir nous défendre.

--Potter et toi ... reprend Théo d'un air songeur. J'ai été surpris de le voir à l'audience. Il a beaucoup changé, en mieux. Il est beau, il parle bien, il a l'air beaucoup plus mature. Tu devrais être un peu plus aimable avec lui.

--L'habitude, que veux-tu ... »

L'Auror revient. Ils se taisent tous les trois. Et Draco rêve ... Harry ...

- _ - _ - _ - _ - _ -

**Haute Cour de Justice Magique. Audience Malfoy, Goyle et Nott. L'après-midi. **

**_ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _**

« Mesdames et Messieurs, veuillez vous lever. La Cour. »

Le public est encore plus nombreux que le matin. Les spectateurs sont tassés sur les gradins. Un homme portant cape et capuchon rabattu a pris place au bout du dernier rang. Comme il a sa baguette magique en main, ses voisins le soupçonnent d'être Auror et de surveiller le bon déroulement du procès.

Tout en bas s'est installée une personnalité connue. Madame Ombrage, la Sous Secrétaire d' Etat, est venue assister à la sentence. Son but est proche. Elle a un peu discuté avec les Jurés après le déjeuner et leurs avis sont partagés, mi figue de Barbarie, mi raisin de Corinthe. Elle ne sait pas encore de quel côté penchera la balance mais tous les espoirs lui sont permis.

Elle se voit déjà parader dans le château de Lucius, ce même Lucius qui lui a fait affront du temps où elle était encore Mademoiselle Dolorès Jane Castillo, fille d'une sorcière de Sang Pur et d'un beau Moldu espagnol.

Elle était pourtant à Serpentard comme lui et sa mère était apparentée à la noble famille des Peverell, eux-mêmes cousins éloignés des Gaunt, les derniers descendants de Salazar Serpentard. Son arbre généalogique était exempt de toute impureté jusqu'à ce que sa mère tombe amoureuse au cours d'un voyage en Espagne !

Mais elle, Dolorès, n'était jamais invitée aux réceptions des Malfoy. Ils la méprisaient et elle les avait entendus une fois se moquer d'elle. Elle n'était peut-être pas très jolie mais à l'époque, elle portait exclusivement du vert et argent. Maintenant, elle aimait le rose, cette couleur lui allait mieux au teint.

Elle avait attendu longtemps le moment de la vengeance. Car même après son mariage inespéré avec le vieux Thadeus Ombrage, défunt depuis cinq ans, elle n'avait pu franchir en invitée la grande grille du château. Et la dernière fois qu'elle avait voulu forcer la porte, les elfes l'avaient accueillie en déversant sur sa tête un grand seau d'eau glacée.

Crétins d'elfes ! Elle leur offrirait les plus vieux et les plus sales habits qu'elle trouverait et elle les ferait déguerpir ! Et après ... Ah après ! ... Ce serait une douce revanche ! ... Heu ... L'orphelinat pourrait attendre encore un peu ! ....

= - = - = - = - = - =

Le Président et les six Jurés ont repris leur place. Les trois prisonniers leur font face mais cette fois, ils ne sont pas enchaînés. Harry s'est de nouveau installé sur le banc des témoins, s'attirant des regards soit admiratifs, soit réprobateurs. Madame Wright agite sa clochette et le silence se fait. Tous attendent le verdict, prêts à applaudir ou à protester.

« Accusés Goyle, Malfoy et Nott, dit le Président, vos baguettes ainsi que celle de vos complices Bulstrode et Crabbe ont été testées grâce au Priori Incantatem. Il s'avère qu'aucun de vous n'a commis de crime de sang. Vous échappez donc à l'emprisonnement à vie à Azkaban. »

Quelques soupirs de soulagement mais aussi quelques cris hostiles se font entendre. La voix froide du Président ramène le silence.

« Cependant, vous avez fait allégeance au Maître des Ténèbres, vous avez combattu pour lui contre les Forces du Bien. Vous devez donc subir un juste châtiment.»

Le mot « juste » résonne de façon différente aux oreilles des personnes présentes. Pour beaucoup, il évoque un couperet, pour quelques-uns, il est source d'espoir.

« Nous avons pris la peine d'étudier le cas de chacun de vous en particulier, notamment pour déterminer quelle sera votre contribution financière à la réparation des dommages de guerre. Votre complice, Millicent Bulstrode, n'a commis aucun délit. Sa baguette est vierge. Mais le fait qu'elle ne se soit pas présentée à l'audience ne plaide pas en sa faveur. Nous n'avons pas pu vérifier la présence ou non de la Marque.

--Elle ne la porte pas, dit Théo.

--Ne m'interrompez pas, Nott ... Hm ... Par contre, son père, Wolfram Bulstrode, était un redoutable Mangemort. Il finira ses jours à Azkaban. Votre autre complice, Vincent Crabbe, étant décédé, l'action en justice contre lui est éteinte. Son père est en prison et ses biens ont déjà été confisqués. Ce chapitre est clos.

--Mais le père de Vincent est innocent des crimes révélés par sa baguette. Il était otage du Lord !

--Silence Goyle ! N'aggravez pas votre cas par des affirmations mensongères. Votre baguette porte quelques traces suspectes. Nous vous soupçonnons d'avoir tenté de tuer quelqu'un et d'avoir raté votre sortilège. Mais si réellement votre père est mort à Azkaban faute de soins, nous ne ferons pas de recherches plus approfondies. »

_« C'est le premier signe d'indulgence que montre ce Jury, pense Harry. C'est peut-être bon signe.»_

« Accusé Nott, le fait que vous vous soyez livré à la Justice est un bon point pour vous, même si vous l'avez fait pour tenter de sauver vos complices. Votre baguette non plus n'est pas intacte. Elle nous a causé une grosse frayeur. Vous avez tué une Acromantule et sa réapparition, même sous sa forme fumeuse, a failli causer une crise cardiaque à Monsieur Delbert.

--Mais c'était à Poudlard, il y a longtemps ! J'étais allé dans la Forêt Interdite. L' Acromantule m'a attaqué, c'était elle ou moi !

--Passons ! Votre père est à Azkaban. Vous n'allez pas prétendre vous aussi que c'est un Saint et qu'il n'a rien fait de mal ?

--Non, Monsieur le Président. Mon père est un vrai Mangemort. Même en prison, il doit encore vénérer son Maître

--Vos biens sont déjà sous séquestre, nous examinerons seulement si une petite part peut vous revenir malgré tout, pour services rendus à la Justice sorcière. Quant à vous, accusé Malfoy, vos parents étant tous deux décédés, vous devriez être l'unique héritier de leurs biens. Mais vous avez reconnu vous-même être le chef de votre bande. Votre peine sera donc plus lourde que celle de vos camarades.

--Monsieur le Président ...

--Taisez-vous, Monsieur Potter, votre présence ici est inopportune. Nous avons déjà voté et par six voix contre une ...

--En tant que témoin de la défense, je demande la parole.

--Refusée, répond le Président d'une voix forte.

--Accordée, dit une voix dans le public.

L'homme assis au dernier rang se lève et repousse son capuchon. Une rumeur confuse parcourt la salle. Rufus Scrimgeour ... Le Ministre de la Magie lui-même ! C'est une surprise ! En vertu de la séparation des pouvoirs exécutifs et judiciaires, il n'assiste jamais aux audiences. D'ailleurs, le Président du Jury n'a pas l'air spécialement heureux de le voir.

« Vous condamnez un peu trop vite, Monsieur Dragnus. Les décisions prises après un bon repas bien arrosé manquent parfois de discernement. J'aimerais entendre ce que Monsieur Potter a à dire. On ne peut le soupçonner d'alliance avec l'ennemi. Et je trouve que la présence de témoins de la défense est une bonne idée. La Justice sorcière est un peu trop expéditive. Vous avez la parole, Monsieur Potter. »

Le Président se renfrogne, les Jurés, mal à l'aise, s'agitent sur leurs chaises. Seul, le Serpentard grippé sourit. Scrimgeour est un ancien Auror, un homme sévère, peu porté sur le vin et la bonne chère. Ça se voit !

Harry vient se placer près des trois prisonniers. Etrangement, Malfoy lui lance un coup d'œil hostile. Qu'est-ce que le Survivant va encore inventer? Ne lui est-il donc pas assez redevable ?

« Monsieur le Ministre, Monsieur le Président, Mesdames et messieurs les Jurés, il est un point que vous n'avez abordé à aucun moment au cours de ce procès. Les accusés ont des torts, c'est un fait, des torts assez légers à mon avis ...

--Ils ont mis le feu à une école !

--A ce qui restait d'une école après vandalisme ! Mais je veux rappeler une chose importante. A la fin de la bataille, Draco Malfoy m'a sauvé la vie. Je tiens à lui exprimer ma reconnaissance.

--Monsieur Potter, vous avez dit à plusieurs reprises que vous ne vous souveniez pas de ce qui s'était passé après avoir lancé l'Avada sur Lord ... heu ... Voldemort.

--C'est exact, Monsieur le Président, je me souviens seulement d'un grand choc Mais il y a une preuve que personne parmi vous n'a vue : la trace sur nos cous du sortilège qui nous a frôlé tous les deux. Nous allons vous la montrer.

Harry dégrafe sa cape, sa robe de sorcier et ouvre l'encolure de sa chemise. A la base de son cou, une ligne noire apparaît.

--Malfoy, je t'en prie.

De mauvaise grâce, Draco fait de même. Théo écarquille les yeux. La même trace noire, juste un peu plus bas sur l'épaule et plus longue aussi, apparaît à son tour.

--Ça ne prouve rien ! Quelles étaient vos intentions, Malfoy, quand vous vous êtes mis devant le Survivant ? Je vous rappelle que vous avez refusé de prendre du Veritaserum. Si maintenant vous venez nous dire que c'est par amour pour Harry Potter, nous ne vous croirons pas !

--Par ... amour pour le Balafré ? Jamais de la vie ! Merlin m'en préserve ! Je ne voulais pas que Voldemort gagne en tuant Potter. C'est tout ! Je n'allais pas laisser la victoire à ce misérable !

--C'était votre Maître et celui de vos parents !

--NON ! LES MALFOY N'ONT PAS DE MAITRE !

--MURMURA VOCE ! Ces Mangemorts sont d'un orgueil incroyable ! Hurler ainsi en pleine Cour de Justice ! ... Ces marques ne prouvent rien Monsieur Potter. Vous avez entendu l'accusé. Il vous a sauvé la vie par vengeance, pas par bonté d'âme. Il vous haïssait, ne l'oubliez pas.

--Tout de même, dit la Juré blonde qui n'a pas dit grand chose jusque maintenant, j'aimerais vérifier quelque chose. J'écris en ce moment un mémoire sur l'histoire de l'Avada, les grands sorciers qui l'ont utilisé et ceux qui en sont morts. Vous figurez bien sûr dans cette étude, Monsieur Potter, puisque vous êtes la seule personne à avoir survécu au sortilège. Mais je voudrais faire une petite expérience. Puis-je, Monsieur le Président ?

--Faites, Madame Hoggs, faites, répond-il d'un ton rogue.

--Monsieur Potter, Monsieur Malfoy, veuillez vous mettre l'un devant l'autre pour que je puisse vérifier la trajectoire du sortilège.

Draco n'étant pas enchaîné, il se lève de mauvaise grâce et vient se placer devant Harry.

--Cette petite séance n'était pas prévue, murmure-il à voix si basse que c'est à peine si Harry l'entend. .

--Je n'y peux rien. Et ce n'est pas si désagréable !

--Rapprochez-vous encore, vos têtes doivent presque se toucher. Voilà, ne bougez plus.

--Tu me le paieras, Potter, souffle la voix murmurante

--Mais oui, mais oui ! Tu sais quoi ? Tu sens bon ! »

Leurs deux corps ne sont séparés que par un minuscule espace. Ils sentent la chaleur de l'autre à travers la mince épaisseur des vêtements. Ils se regardent, affamés. Pendant ce temps, Madame Hoggs, qui n'a pas fait pas attention aux paroles murmurées, approche sa baguette magique horizontalement des deux traces noires dans le but de vérifier leur alignement.

Un hurlement retentit. « NON ! » crie Rufus Scrimgeour. Mais il est trop tard. Une lumière verte jaillit de la baguette à ses deux extrémités, traverse la salle et rebondit de mur en mur. Le bruit sourd d'une explosion retentit. De la fumée commence à obscurcir les lumières et à piquer les yeux et la gorge.

Toutes les personnes présentes se sont jetées à terre ou sont tombées de leurs gradins ou de leurs sièges. Les spectateurs sont un peu empilés les uns sur les autres. Seul, Scrimgeour, sa baguette tendue, est encore debout. Rita Skeeter, échouée entre deux bancs, s'aperçoit soudain que sa plume à papotes est brisée en deux. Dolorès Ombrage a roulé sur le sol, cul par dessus tête.

Les membres du Jury, le greffier et l'appariteur se sont cachés derrière le grand bureau placé devant eux. La tête du Juré grippé dépasse un peu, le pauvre tousse à fendre l'âme. L'Auror lui-même est accroupi près de la porte, l'air peu rassuré.

Théo et Grégory se sont aussi jetés au sol. Ils regardent avec stupeur Madame Hoggs, étendue près d'eux, les yeux grands ouverts et la figure noircie,. Sa robe et sa cape sont déchirées et brûlées par endroits et sa perruque blonde a volé à plusieurs pieds de là, révélant ses rares cheveux grisonnants. Elle a l'air stupide mais elle est vivante.

« Ne vous affolez pas, crie Scrimgeour, ce n'est qu'une rémanence du sortilège. Il n'y a aucun danger. Rasseyez-vous, je vais dissiper la fumée et vous verrez qu'il n'y a rien à craindre. Evanesco, ajoute-t-il en décrivant un grand cercle avec sa baguette.

Lentement, la fumée tournoie et disparaît. Les gens médusés se relèvent lentement et leurs regards se fixent sur un étrange spectacle.

Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy sont serrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, joue contre joue, les yeux clos. Ils sont enveloppés d'une lumière blanche. Leurs pieds ne touchent pas terre. Ils s'élèvent en spiralant doucement jusqu'à atteindre le centre de la salle puis redescendent tout aussi lentement. Leurs cheveux flottent autour de leurs visages lumineux. Ils sont divinement beaux.

Ils posent le pied sur le sol. La lumière blanche diminue peu à peu et s'éteint. Tout redevient normal. Ils ouvrent les yeux et s'écartent l'un de l'autre. Le blond a l'air furieux mais il ne peut protester à voix haute. Le brun sourit un peu. Les spectateurs pourraient croire qu'ils ont rêvé si Madame Hoggs ne se relevait pas péniblement, aidée charitablement par Théo et Grégory.

Rufus Scrimgeour descend les gradins, s'approche d'elle et prononce un Reparo qui fait disparaître les dommages causés à ses vêtements et rappelle sa perruque. Puis il s'adresse aux Jurés qui se réinstallent en époussetant leurs robes et leurs capes :

« Quoi qu'en dise Monsieur Malfoy, à qui je rendrai ensuite sa voix, il s'est bien passé quelque chose entre lui et Monsieur Potter à la fin de la bataille. Pensez-y avant de formuler votre verdict. Je vous laisse. Je n'ai pas à intervenir à ce niveau. Pas de protestations stupides, Monsieur Malfoy. Finite Incantatem. »

Le Ministre sort en faisant à Harry un discret signe de la main. Ainsi, il est au courant de bien des choses mais comme tous les puissants du monde, il doit donner de lui-même une certaine image. Rita Skeeter a tort, tout n'est pas pourri, dans le monde sorcier comme dans l'autre.

« Le Jury se retire pour délibérer, dit le Président d'une voix encore un peu tremblante.

* ° * ° * ° * ° * °

**Une demi-heure plus tard, le verdict. **

« ... considérant les faits suivants :

-En premier lieu, les accusés Goyle, Malfoy et Nott ont reconnu avoir été Mangemorts et avoir servi le Maître des Ténèbres dont ils portent la Marque. Cependant, l'examen de leurs baguettes n'a révélé aucun crime de sang. Ils ne seront donc pas envoyés à Azkaban.

-En second lieu, ils ont avoué être coupables de divers méfaits ayant entraînés des dommages matériels importants dans le monde moldu et, dans une moindre mesure, dans le monde sorcier. Ils sont donc condamnés solidairement à indemniser les victimes et à payer une amende dont le montant leur sera communiqué ultérieurement.

-En troisième lieu, leur chef, Draco Severus Malfoy, ayant mystérieusement sauvé d'une mort certaine Harry Potter, l'Elu du monde sorcier, la Haute Cour de Justice a décidé de faire preuve d'indulgence et par quatre voix contre trois ordonne ceci :

-Les accusés Goyle, Malfoy et Nott ainsi que leur complice Bulstrode sont bannis de toutes les enclaves sorcières d'Angleterre pour une période probatoire d'une durée indéterminée, le temps que la Cour des Comptes fixe le montant des sommes à prélever sur leur fortune et leur patrimoine.

-Ils devront pendant tout ce temps vivre comme des Moldus sans commettre le moindre méfait et sans faire connaître leur état de sorcier. Leurs baguettes et celle de leur complice Bulstrode sont confisquées et ne leur seront rendues qu'après ladite période probatoire.

Le présent jugement est exécutable immédiatement. Les accusés devront avoir quitté le territoire sorcier au plus tard demain à minuit. Dont acte.

° * ° * ° * ° * ° *

La salle se vide lentement. Ceux qui ont assisté à l'audience d'aujourd'hui vont avoir des nouvelles croustillantes à raconter. Rita Skeeter aura plus de mal qu'eux. Les plumes à papotes sont introuvables en ce moment sur le marché. C'est la pénurie avec tous ces procès !

Harry se dirige vers la petite salle où doit avoir lieu la remise en liberté des trois ex prisonniers. Quelques signatures au bas d'un parchemin et leur cauchemar sera terminé. Enfin presque ! Qu'est ce que c'est que cette sentence à la noix ? Les condamner à vivre comme des Moldus ! Qui a bien pu souffler au Jury une idée pareille ?

Harry avait espéré une relaxe pure et simple ! Il trouve Draco en compagnie du Juré Serpentard.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur Malfoy. Ce ne sera pas long, entre un et trois mois tout au plus. Savez-vous que nous sommes cousins éloignés, à la fois du côté des Black et du côté des Malfoy ? Je m'appelle Guilbert Nigellus. Ce nom doit figurer au moins trois fois dans votre arbre généalogique ... ».

_« Et patati et blablabla ... Ah ces Serpentards ! Dès qu'il s'agit de compter leurs ancêtres, ils n'en finissent pas ! pense Harry. »_

L'importun Juré s'éloigne enfin. Le Gryffondor est seul avec les trois Serpentards privés de magie. Goyle a l'air tout déboussolé. Nott fait meilleure figure. Malfoy se tourne vers Harry et demande d'une voix polaire :

--Potter ! Que veux-tu ? Encore envie de jouer au Sauveur ?

Un soupir ...

--Malfoy, j'ai une solution à vous proposer.

--Voyez-vous ça ! Je ne t'ai rien demandé !

--Malfoy ...

--Nous nous débrouillerons sans ton aide précieuse !

--Malfoy je ...

--Lâche-nous la grappe !

--Putain ! Draco ...

--Casse-toi ! Tu me pompes l'air !

--Ah oui ? Chiche !

Deux pas. Harry prend entre ses mains le visage de Draco et pose un court instant ses lèvres sur la bouche entrouverte. Puis il recule aussi prestement.

Un long silence ... Théo et Greg, ébahis ... Deux regards qui s'affrontent ... Un soupir exaspéré ... Puis ...

--D'accord, emmerdeur de première ! Crache le morceau !

--Tsss Tsss Tsss ! Monsieur Malfoy ! Quel langage ! Donc je disais : j'ai une solution à vous proposer ...

-

A suivre .


	10. Chapter 10

**Ames sœurs. **

**Auteur : haniPyanfar.**

Tout est à Madame Joanne K. Rowling. Merci à elle de nous prêter gracieusement tout son petit monde.

**Rappel :**

--Casse-toi ! Tu me pompes l'air !

--Ah oui ? Chiche !

Deux pas. Harry prend entre ses mains le visage de Draco et pose un court instant ses lèvres sur la bouche entrouverte. Puis il recule aussi prestement.

Un long silence ... Théo et Greg, ébahis ... Deux regards qui s'affrontent ... Un soupir exaspéré ... Puis ...

--D'accord, emmerdeur de première ! Crache le morceau ! ...

--Tsss Tsss Tsss ! Monsieur Malfoy ! Quel langage ! ... Donc je disais : j'ai une solution à vous proposer ...

Chapitre 10.

**Cottage Griffondor, Poudlard-en-l'île. **

Le soleil se lève à peine. Dans sa chambre traversée par un rai de lumière, Harry Potter soupire. Il est réveillé depuis une bonne heure et il se tourne et se retourne dans son grand lit. Pour la centième fois, il se dit qu'il a encore agi comme un stupide Griffondor. Il a foncé sans penser aux conséquences.

Bon, d'accord ! Quand il a senti que Malfoy était en danger, il s'est précipité à Azkaban pour le sauver. Au procès, connaissant l'intransigeance des Juges, il est allé le défendre. Et ensuite, il lui a proposé de venir dans l'Ile avec ses camarades Serpentards, condamnés comme lui à vivre sans magie pour une période plus ou moins longue.

Ils sont donc tous arrivés la veille au soir, sans prévenir, grâce au White Wing piloté par Lucinda Fringant. La surprise a été de taille pour tous les résidents. Hermione et Ron, Hannah et Neville, Pansy et Blaise, Luna et Colin, qui attendaient le retour du bateau sur le débarcadère, n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux.

Trois Serpentards, Mangemorts reconnus, débarquaient sans bagages, accompagnés d'une jeune fille enceinte en qui ils reconnaissaient Millicent Bulstrode, et suivis de Harry, tout juste embarrassé. Le plus surpris et le plus en colère avait été Colin Crivey quand il avait reconnu Draco Malfoy parmi les arrivants.

Il s'était détourné, les poings serrés et les larmes aux yeux. Que venait faire dans l'Ile le fils de l'assassin de sa famille? Il était aussitôt reparti vers le cottage Serdaigle sans même attendre Lucinda qui devait y passer la nuit. Par contre, Luna avait paru enchantée. Elle avait offert des fleurs à tout le monde avant de repartir au bord de l'eau pour jouer avec l'écume des vagues.

Puis Severus Snape était arrivé, sa grande cape noire flottant derrière lui comme les ailes soyeuses d'une chauve-souris. Lui aussi était enchanté par l'arrivée de ses anciens élèves. Il avait espéré leur libération sans trop y croire. Ainsi donc, Harry avait réussi à convaincre les Juges. Les accusés lui devaient une fière chandelle !

Tout le monde s'était retrouvé dans la salle à manger du cottage Serpentard. Les elfes prévenus avaient couvert la longue table d'un monceau de nourriture et de boisson. Les explications avaient duré jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit et finalement, ça s'était à peu près bien passé.

Les trois Serpentards avaient tout de même senti, surtout au début, l'hostilité de certains convives. D'ailleurs Colin ne s'était pas joint au groupe. Lucinda, qui n'était pas partie prenante dans la discussion, l'avait rejoint et ils étaient partis se promener le long de la côte, main dans la main.

Ron, Neville et Hannah avaient été les plus difficiles à convaincre. Pansy et Blaise par contre étaient manifestement heureux de revoir leurs anciens camarades. Hermione avait écouté les explications un peu confuses de Harry en hochant la tête avec indulgence. Elle avait été la première à sourire aux arrivants un peu déboussolés.

Ils ne s'attendaient certes pas à ce qu'on les accueille à bras ouverts mais ils avaient quand même été surpris par la froideur et la gêne qu'avaient manifestées les résidents à leur arrivée. Harry ne leur avait pas donné beaucoup de détails avant leur départ. Il avait surtout parlé de la présence du professeur Snape et Draco était content d'avoir enfin des nouvelles de son parrain.

Millicent, très fatiguée, était allée se coucher rapidement, accompagnée par Winky, éperdue de bonheur. Une future maman ! Un bébé à naître ! L'elfe n'en avait pas vu depuis la naissance de Barty Croupton junior, le fils de son ancien Maître. Elle multipliait les attentions envers la jeune femme enceinte.

«Miss Millicent voulait-elle d'autres oreillers ? Une tisane peut-être, un tilleul avec du miel ? La lumière de la lampe de chevet n'était-elle pas trop vive ? »

Mais la jeune Serpentarde voulait surtout dormir. Le voyage en train depuis Londres et la traversée en bateau avaient été pénibles pour elle. Elle était contente d'être à l'abri et de ne plus mettre sa tante et son oncle en danger par sa présence. Des Mangemorts en liberté ou des Aurors curieux auraient pu découvrir sa cachette. C'était cette angoisse qui la déprimait. Mais ici, elle allait se remettre.

Harry se doutait bien que l'arrivée impromptue de ses « invités » serait pour ses amis une drôle de surprise mais à son habitude, il avait foncé. Agir d'abord, expliquer ensuite ! Maintenant, il se retourne encore une fois dans son lit. A la réflexion, finalement, non, il ne regrette rien. Il a bien fait. Il faut du temps, c'est tout.

Pourvu que Draco ne se montre pas trop arrogant avec les autres ! Pourvu qu'il ne refasse pas une crise comme après le verdict ! Quoique maintenant, il connaît le remède ! Un baiser ! Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ! Mais c'était bon, c'était doux ! Jusqu'à ce moment, il n'avait embrassé son âme sœur que dans ses rêves. Maintenant, il connaît le goût sucré de ses lèvres.

Harry se rendort d'un court sommeil peuplé de songes enchantés.

_Draco lui sourit, il entoure sa taille de ses bras, il le serre contre lui et il l'embrasse tendrement ... voluptueusement ... sauvagement ... C'est __torride !__C'est ..._

Il est temps qu'il se lève et qu'il aille prendre une bonne douche !

'' _ ''_ '' _ '' _ '' _ ''

**Au cottage Pouffsouffle, même heure. **

Hannah et Neville dorment encore, chacun dans leur chambre. Le jeune Griffondor est enfin guéri de toutes ses brûlures et il ne fait presque plus de cauchemars. L'explosion qui a ravagé le champ de bataille à la fin du combat a longtemps hanté ses rêves.

Il ne sait pas pourquoi mais il a la vague impression que c'est lui qui l'a provoquée quand il a lancé l'Avada sur cette teigne de Pettigrow. Ça lui ressemble si bien de provoquer des catastrophes ! Quoique celle-là leur a plutôt apporté la victoire ! La prophétie qui désignait un enfant né en juillet pour vaincre Voldemort s'appliquait peut-être à lui aussi. Qui sait ?

Il n'en fait pas pour autant une gloire personnelle. Les mauvais souvenirs s'estompent en même temps que les blessures. Depuis qu'il est dans l'Ile, il se sent beaucoup mieux, plus mature, plus homme. Il prend de l'assurance. Il n'est plus obnubilé par sa terrible grand-mère et quand il pense à ses parents, toujours à Sainte Mangouste, c'est avec beaucoup de tendresse.

Sa mère décline peu à peu. Elle est si mince qu'un souffle aurait raison d'elle. Et si elle meurt, son père la suivra rapidement dans la tombe, ils sont inséparables. Neville a décidé de leur rendre prochainement visite. Il emmènera Hannah avec lui. Il veut leur présenter sa fiancée même s'ils ne se rendent compte de rien. Il aime la jeune Pouffsouffle et lui a demandé de l'épouser. Il a adoré ses joues rougissantes quand elle a répondu « oui ».

L'arrivée des Serpentards l'a contrarié sur le moment mais il ne sert à rien de ressasser le passé. C'est l'avenir qui compte et l'avenir, c'est Hannah, ses yeux clairs, ses blonds cheveux nattés, son joli sourire ... Hannah Abbot-Londubat ... Ça sonne bien ...

_ ° _ ° _ ° _ ° _ ° _

Dans un coin de la cuisine, l'elfe Bolby, responsable de l'intendance dans l'Ile, fait ses comptes. L'arrivée de quatre nouveaux résidents va l'obliger à regarnir le garde-manger plus vite que prévu. Dans deux jours, il transplanera discrètement à Jersey, prendra une apparence humaine et fera ses courses au marché de demi-gros, là où s'approvisionnent les auberges et les résidences.

Cette île moldue est très pratique. On y trouve de nombreuses banques et l'une d'elle accepte de changer les gallions en livres sterling. Ce sont des pièces d'or après tout, alors pour les banquiers, peu importe leur provenance. Bolby se débrouille très bien avec la monnaie moldue. C'est un excellent comptable.

Pour réussir à faire tout cela, il n'a eu qu'à lire les instructions détaillées sur le Grand Livre Pratique des Bons Elfes de Maison, son livre de chevet depuis sa lointaine enfance dans un château de Cornouailles. Son jeune Maître l'avait emmené à Poudlard pendant ses études. Il l'avait libéré pour bonne conduite en lui offrant son écharpe de Pouffsouffle. Depuis, Bolby n'avait jamais quitté l'école. C'est le plus vieil elfe libre de Poudlard.

Les sorciers l'ignorent souvent, mais les elfes de maison ont de nombreux pouvoirs, celui de transplaner n'importe où par exemple. Bien sûr, leurs déplacements sont signalés par un « plop » sonore mais les gens n'y prêtent pas attention. Bolby a très vite compris comment le faire entre l'île magique et l'île moldue. C'est bien pratique !

Bon, la première fois, il est tombé à la mer à quelques pieds du rivage mais c'était un petit accident et personne n'a fait attention à lui. Les baigneurs l'ont pris pour un enfant qui jouait à s'éclabousser et à faire des vagues. Il est vrai qu'il en avait l'apparence.

Car les elfes peuvent aussi, en cas de nécessité, prendre une forme humaine par un simple sort d'illusion. Enfin ça, seuls les elfes libres peuvent le faire. Bolby aime beaucoup cette sorcière aux cheveux ébouriffés, Miss Hermione. Elle a œuvré courageusement pour l'affranchissement des elfes. Le courage est une qualité rare, la première vertu des Griffondors.

Bolby trempe sa plume d'oie dans l'encre. Sa liste de courses est faite. Il va maintenant inscrire les nouveaux pensionnaires dans son Grand Livre de Comptes. Car le séjour dans l'Ile n'est pas gratuit. Rien n'est gratuit dans la vie ! Chacun paie une pension calculée au plus juste selon sa fortune.

Ah c'est vrai ! Les arrivants n'ont pas d'argent, leurs biens sont sous séquestre ! Bah ! Ce n'est pas grave ! Poudlard-en-l'île leur fera crédit ! La solidarité entre camarades d'école, ça existe ! Même envers les Serpentards ! Cette Maison n'était pas toujours bienveillante vis à vis des elfes de maison mais les temps changent. Le Lord Noir est mort. La vie est belle !

* ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^

**Même heure, cottage Serpentard.**

Grégory dort comme un bienheureux. A la fin du procès, il a vraiment eu l'impression que Vincent le remerciait d'avoir bien défendu son père. Quand, depuis le bateau, il a aperçu l'Ile, il s'est dit qu'il y serait tranquille et que là, il pourrait penser à son ami disparu sans souffrance et sans regret. Les ombres noires l'ont enfin quitté. Il est libre.

Théo, lui, ne dort pas. Il a le sommeil léger depuis qu'il s'est enfui du château Malfoy avec Millicent. Il est constamment sur ses gardes et s'éveille au moindre bruit. Ici, il est réveillé par le ressac des vagues sur les rochers. Alors il pense ... Il pense à Jon, son collègue du MacDo, le jeune étudiant moldu qui lui a tout appris du « métier », celui qui l'a aidé à s'en sortir les premiers jours.

Jon, si beau, si blond, si rieur ... Jon qui travaille dur pour payer ses études d'architecte ... Jon dont il est immédiatement tombé amoureux, sans espoir puisque le jeune homme est un pur hétéro et qu'il file le parfait amour avec la jolie brune de la caisse, étudiante elle aussi ... Un chic type, ce Jon ! Toujours prêt à rendre service ! Un genre Potter des Moldus !

Il lui a téléphoné avant de prendre le train avec les autres Serpentards. Il s'est excusé pour son départ précipité. Oui ... obligé de partir pour quelque temps ... des affaires de famille à régler ... bien sûr qu'il reviendra ... oui, le bonjour à tout le monde ...

_Adieu, Jon. Je t'aime trop pour revenir._ _Jon, mon premier amour ! Mon doux souvenir ! Je ne t'oublierai pas ... _

0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o

Pansy sommeille dans les bras de Blaise. Depuis qu'ils sont ici, ils ont cédé à leur passion commune et se sont donnés l'un à l'autre. Mais la jeune fille a pris la précaution de demander au professeur Snape une potion contraceptive. Celui-ci n'a fait aucune objection. Au contraire ! Il l'a félicitée pour sa sagesse. Il est trop tôt pour avoir charge d'âme.

Elle et Blaise ont déjà discuté de leur avenir. Si Poudlard rouvre ses portes à la rentrée, ils ont décidé de faire leur septième année et de passer leurs A.S.P.I.C. Ils veulent tous les deux s'orienter vers la médecine magique. Sans réussite à l'examen, impossible de rentrer à la Faculté de Médicomagie !

Son amant n'a pas de problème d'argent pour continuer ses études, sa mère aux nombreux maris est restée neutre pendant la guerre et a conservé sa fortune. Et elle a un petit pécule qui vient de l'héritage de sa grand-mère et que la Haute Cour n'a pas confisqué puisqu'elle avait rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix. Ils peuvent voir l'avenir avec confiance.

Pansy soupire en pensant à Millicent. Que va-t-elle devenir avec un enfant à charge ? Elle leur a avoué qui était le père ... Arctarus Flint ... C'est vrai qu'il était beau garçon ! Il devait être doux pour sa camarade de trouver du réconfort dans ses bras. Le bébé sera un enfant de l'amour et Millie a l'air heureuse d'être enceinte.

Ce Bulstrode senior était vraiment un sale type. Enfin, il est à Azkaban et ne fera plus de mal à personne. N'empêche ! Il laisse sa femme, ses cinq filles et son futur petit-enfant dans le besoin ! A moins que les Juges ne soient indulgents et ne leur laissent de quoi vivre ? Pansy soupire de nouveau et se blottit un peu plus dans les bras de Blaise. C'est vrai que c'est doux, les bras de celui qu'on aime !

* ° * ° * ° * ° * °

Draco Malfoy fulmine ! Assis bien droit dans son lit, le dos appuyé contre ses oreillers, il rumine sa colère. Ah ben oui tiens ! Bonne idée qu'il a eu là d'écouter la proposition de Potter et de venir s'enterrer dans cette île perdue ! Bon, sur le moment, il ne savait pas où aller et l'idée semblait intéressante.

Mais le Balafré s'est bien gardé de dire QUI serait sur place. Enfin, il a surtout parlé de son parrain, Severus Snape, et cela, en termes élogieux, ce qui avait surpris le jeune Serpentard. Autrefois, ce n'était pas le grand amour entre le Griffon nul en potions et le professeur à la mine rébarbative.

_Les gens changent ..._

Qu'est-ce qu'il pense là ? Mais non, les gens ne changent pas ! Et Potter est toujours aussi ... non, pas nul ... énervant, voilà, énervant avec cette tendance maladive à vouloir toujours sauver le monde ! Soi-disant que lui et son parrain avaient eu une longue conversation et qu'ils se comprenaient mieux ! Ben voyons ! Et les miracles, ça existe ?

Severus lui a tout de même expliqué qu'il avait tenté de lui donner des nouvelles. Mais son hibou était revenu avec le parchemin encore attaché à la patte. Les prisonniers d'Azkaban n'avaient pas droit au courrier.

Le Maître des potions n'avait jamais imaginé qu'après le procès, son filleul serait envoyé dans le quartier des Mangemorts. Sinon, il aurait envoyé une lettre de protestation bien sentie, assortie de quelques menaces voilées, aux gens du Ministère !

Enfin, tout s'est bien terminé, le passé est le passé et blablabla et blablabla ! Rah ! C'est pas toi, parrain, qui lavais les escaliers et repassais le linge !

La colère de Draco monte encore d'un cran. Car ce n'est pas tout ! Parmi les personnes présentes dans l'île, Potter avait cité Blaise et Pansy. Ça d'accord, Draco est drôlement content de les revoir. En plus, ils sont ensemble et ils ont l'air heureux. Mais il a tout juste mentionné la Belette et sa Sang-de-bourbe ...

_« Non, Draco, là tu exagères ! C'est fini ce temps-là ! Ils étaient du bon côté, eux ! C'est normal que Weasley et Granger soient dans l'île. Ils ont aidé le Survivant pendant toute la guerre, eux ! Pas comme toi qui faisais des ronds de jambe devant le plus pourri des Mégalomanes ! Fais un effort ! Tu peux supporter les amis de celui qui t'a sauvé la mise au procès ! _

_Et le regard que t'a lancé Colin Crivey, ça, tu peux le supporter, Draco, fils de Lucius Malfoy ? Il croit toujours que c'est ton père qui a massacré sa famille ! Tu dois lui parler ... lui expliquer ... Quoi ? Tu vas t'abaisser devant un fils de Moldus ? Toi ? Un Serpentard ? Oui, tu le feras ! Tu y es obligé, Malfoy, fils de Mangemort et Mangemort toi-même ! C'est ta punition ! _

_Mais si en plus, tu dois te coltiner Londubat, Abbot et Loufoca Lovegood ! Là, c'est trop ! Il n'en avait pas parlé, de ceux-là, l'emmerdeur de première ! ... Attends ! ... Luna ... Celle qu'ils appellent tous la petite Fée ... Luna qui t'a offert un bouquet de fleurs ... Comme quand elle est venue à Sainte Mangouste après la bataille ... Luna, fille de Xénophilius Lovegood ! Les martyrs de la guerre ! » _

Ames Sœurs ! C'est elle la première qui a prononcé ces mots à haute voix ! Draco s'en souvient tout à coup comme si c'était hier ! Il était dans le coma ! Et Harry aussi ! Leurs esprits sortaient de leurs corps et se rencontraient. Ils se souriaient, se parlaient, s'embrassaient, ils étaient nus ... Comme dans ces rêves étranges qu'il fait toutes les nuits ...

Qu'il FAISAIT toutes les nuits ! Mais depuis qu'il a revu Potter, il ne rêve plus de Harry ! Ces moments de bonheur lui manquent. Harry lui manque. Terriblement. Son sourire, ses gestes tendres, ses jeux stupides, ses baisers délicieusement naïfs, sa peau tiède et douce, ses bras autour de sa taille, ses yeux verts ...

Ses yeux verts ? Où a-t-il vu pas plus tard qu'hier des yeux verts qui brillaient comme des étoiles ? Les yeux de Harry, le regard amusé de Harry, dans le visage de ... Potter ! ... Potter sans ses horribles lunettes ! ... L'image vient juste de s'imposer dans son esprit ... Potter avec les yeux de Harry ! ... Harry avec le visage de Potter ! ...

La raison de Draco vacille une moitié de seconde. Il se reprend immédiatement. Bien sûr qu'il sait que Harry et Potter sont une seule et même personne ! Il n'est pas schizo, tout de même ! Les élucubrations, très peu pour lui ! ... Heu... En fait non, quand on y réfléchit, c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça ...

Potter, c'est le Balafré, son ennemi de toujours, celui qu'il déteste et agresse à loisir. Harry, c'est son âme sœur, celui avec qui il peut rire, discuter, jouer, celui dont il apprécie de plus en plus la compagnie. Celui qui lui manque ... Potter et Harry sont « deux » et « un » en même temps ! Enfer et damnation !

De rage, Draco Malfoy veut donner un grand coup de tête dans ses oreillers. Mais malheureusement, l'un d'eux a glissé et son occiput rencontre durement le bois du lit, lui faisant voir des petites étoiles multicolores. La douleur a au moins le mérite de le ramener sur terre. Voilà ce qui arrive quand on projette sur quelqu'un d'autre un dédoublement de personnalité !

Pourtant, sa raison lui dit qu'il n'a pas tort. Le Harry qu'il connaît, qu'il ... aime bien, c'est « l'esprit de Potter », celui qui est « sorti » plusieurs fois de son corps, celui qui était amnésique et ne se souvenait pas de lui en tant qu'ennemi. Son ... ami, oui, on peut dire ça.

Entre lui et cette personne-là, il n'y avait pas la haute barrière des mauvais souvenirs, des paroles humiliantes, blessantes, des bagarres acharnées, destructrices. C'était comme s'ils se rencontraient pour la première fois et qu'ils devenaient aussitôt amis. C'était ce qui aurait pu être et qui n'avait pas été. Ils étaient faits pour s'entendre et ne se sont jamais réellement écoutés !

Ainsi, LE Harry Potter et LE Draco Malfoy sont Ames sœurs et le blond sorcier le découvre tout à coup avec effarement. La douleur à l'arrière de son crâne le ramène à la réalité. Il se glisse au fond du lit, ramène la couverture sur sa tête, ne laissant dépasser qu'un bout de son nez. Il en pleurerait s'il osait ! Tant d'années gâchées ! Si seulement il pouvait tout recommencer ! ...

_« Mais tu peux, sombre abruti ! Lui, il te considère déjà comme son Ame sœur ! Il connaît ton vrai visage, caché derrière l'orgueil des Malfoy. Il ne se pose pas toutes ces questions stupides ! C'est un Griffondor ! Il fonce, un point c'est tout ! Il ne tergiverse pas comme les Serpentards, comme TOI ! ... Il t'a sauvé ! Le moins que tu puisses faire, c'est de lui dire merci ! Et tu le feras, Draco Malfoy ! Pas plus tard que ... Dès que tu en auras l'occasion ! Debout, paresseux ! Une nouvelle vie commence ! »_

Ouais ! Une vie de Moldu ! ... Pas grave, on s'y fait ! A la douche !

+ _ + _ + _ + _ + _

**Cottage Serdaigle, à peu près à la même heure. **

Luna dort à poings fermés dans un hamac de marin qui a fait au moins trois fois le tour du monde. Luna ne sait pas qu'elle rêve. Elle nage dans la mer au milieu des poissons et des méduses. C'est beau, une méduse ! Elle aime le corps transparent en forme de cloche, qui respire l'eau en se gonflant doucement. Elle tend les bras vers les minces tentacules qui ondulent gracieusement.

Mais une main blanche arrête son geste. Une jeune fille au merveilleux visage nage à côté d'elle. Elle l'entraîne vers une grotte sous-marine. Luna regarde vers le haut, vers la surface. Elle hésite. Il y a dehors des ... âmes qu'elle doit guider. Elles sont presque arrivées au but. Encore quelques pas et elles se retrouveront.

Luna s'arrête, indécise. Mais tout à coup, elle entend un son mélodieux ... un chant. Une voix divine l'appelle. Alors, elle sait qu'il est temps de partir, les âmes sont sauves. Elle suit sa compagne dans l'eau bleue transparente.

Au fond, le sable est blond, des grands coquillages nacrés s'ouvrent et lui offrent des perles roses. Les algues ondulent comme des champs de blé en herbe. Les rayons du soleil descendent en oblique. La lumière danse. Luna danse.

_« J'ai trouvé ma place, ici, dans mon Paradis ... »_

Lucinda serre Colin dans ses bras. Ils ont dormi ensemble. Juste dormi. Tout habillés. Colin est encore un adolescent. Lucinda se sent beaucoup plus mûre que lui. Pourtant, ils ont le même âge. Mais en ce moment, il est si malheureux qu'il se conduit comme un gamin.

Hier, en marchant à côté de lui sur le rivage, elle a tenté de l'aider à y voir plus clair.

« Malfoy n'est pas responsable des crimes de son père. Les enfants ne doivent pas payer pour ce qu'ont fait leurs parents.

--C'est un Mangemort comme lui ! Je le hais !

--Je ne te demande pas de l'aimer, juste d'admettre que ce n'est pas lui qui a tué ton frère et tes parents.

--Il l'a peut-être fait pour d'autres !

--Non, Colin. C'est impossible ! Les Juges l'auraient envoyé à Azkaban s'il avait commis un crime. Et Harry ne l'aurait pas amené dans l'Ile ! Il a sûrement des torts mais ils ne sont sans doute pas très graves. On aurait dû rester avec les autres et écouter ce qu'il avait à dire.

--Je ne veux pas aller au cottage Serpentard. Je n'ai confiance ni en Zabini, ni en Parkinson, ni surtout en Snape. Tous des serpents, tous des traitres !

--Colin Crivey ! Modère tes paroles ! Je suis à Serpentard, je te le rappelle !

--Toi, c'est pas pareil ! Tu n'as pas été témoin de tout ce qu'ils ont fait à Harry! Tous ! Sans exception ! Tous les Serpentards de sa promotion ! Et surtout leur chef ! Leur Prince comme ils disaient ! Leur putain de Sang Pur de Draco Malfoy !

--Dis donc, Crivey ! N'insulte pas les gens en leur rappelant leurs origines ! Je suis Sang Pur moi aussi et je ne t'ai jamais reproché d'être fils de Moldus ! Tu sais bien que c'est sans importance ! Je t'aime comme tu es ! ... Colin ... Ne pense plus à Malfoy ! Tu te fais du mal et ça ne soulage pas ton chagrin. .

--Ne pas penser à lui ! Tu en as de bonnes ! Je vais l'avoir sous les yeux tous les jours ! Le pire, Lucinda, c'est qu'il ressemble trop à son père ! Je ne le supporterai pas. Je ne peux pas rester ici, je vais partir. Tu crois que je pourrais rester chez toi jusqu'à la rentrée si Poudlard rouvre ses portes ?

--Merlin non ! Mon grand-père n'est pas au courant pour nous deux ! Il est de la vieille école ! Il te jetterait dehors ou alors il exigerait qu'on se marie ! Tu nous vois mari et femme, à notre âge ! Pire que la pauvre Millicent enceinte !

--Mais je veux bien t'épouser, moi ! Je t'aime, Lucinda !

--Tu rigoles, mon cœur ! Pas question que je me mette si jeune la corde au cou ! Et puis, tu as pensé à Luna ? Elle est si heureuse depuis qu'elle est ici. Elle adore la mer. Il faudra peut-être trouver une solution en septembre, ça, ce sera l'affaire de Minerva MacGonagall. Mais en attendant, il vaut mieux que vous restiez tous les deux dans l'Ile.

--Pour la petite Fée, tu as raison. En bon Griffondor, je n'avais pas réfléchi plus loin que le bout de mon nez. Bon, j'essayerai d'éviter Malfoy. Ce ne sera pas facile, l'Ile n'est pas très grande. D'ailleurs, il n'a sûrement pas envie de me voir non plus. Toi, par contre, j'aimerais te voir plus souvent ! Tu pars demain? Tu reviens quand ?

--Ecoute ! Grand-père Christo me fait confiance. Ses rhumatismes le font encore souffrir. Il ne va plus à la pêche que deux fois par semaine. Il a pris l'habitude d'aller boire une bonne pinte et de jouer aux dominos avec ses amis moldus, au pub du Homard qui chante. Je lui emprunterai le bateau le plus souvent possible. Tu sais qu'il me le léguera dès que j'aurai fini mes études à Poudlard ?

--Tu veux devenir pécheresse ?

--On dit pêcheuse, gros bêta ! Mais non, je ne reprendrai pas son métier, c'est trop dur pour une fille seule.

--On sera deux, je t'aiderai. Tu piloteras et moi, je jetterai les filets et je poserai les casiers. .

--C'est trop gentil mais tu as déjà oublié qu'après Poudlard, on a projeté de faire le tour du monde avec le White Wing ? C'est un beau bateau, tu sais ! Il a deux cent cinquante ans. C'est un aïeul Fringant qui l'a construit de ses mains et à chaque génération, on l'améliore. Grand-père lui a ajouté son moteur magique.

--Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui faire ? Tu as déjà une idée ?

--Je vais changer ses voiles et ses cordages. Les Moldus utilisent maintenant des matériaux très performants. Il faut prendre les bonnes idées partout où elles se trouvent. Mais j'y ajouterai un peu de magie, ça n'en sera que meilleur. Tiens, si tu veux, demain, je t'emmène faire une balade. Tu dois apprendre les bases de la navigation si tu veux devenir marin. Tu seras le mousse et moi le capitaine.

--Rah ! Mademoiselle a toujours aimé commander ! Mais pour le bateau, je suis d'accord. Je lui ferais faire des cabrioles si je tenais la barre.

--Enfin, te voilà raisonnable ! Embrasse-moi, mon beau matelot ! Pour ça, on est à égalité, toi et moi ! Prends-moi dans tes bras. Tu sais quoi ? J'y suis bien ! ... »

Tard le soir, elle l'a rejoint dans sa chambre, elle a mis un doigt sur ses lèvres, s'est déchaussée et s'est allongée à ses côtés. Une larme coulait encore sur la joue imberbe de Colin. La nuit est le moment où les chagrins se réveillent. Elle l'a pris dans ses bras, a posé un baiser sur son front en chuchotant : « Dors, mon cœur ». Le sommeil les a gagnés tout doucement ...

_« Le ciel clignote de millions d'étoiles. La lune en croissant tremble sur les déferlantes. Demain il fera beau. Demain est un autre jour. Le jour où le passé s'efface. Le jour où pour nous deux, tout commence. »_

**Petit déjeuner entre amis. **

« Fred et Georges vont rouvrir leur magasin, jubile Ron en lisant une lettre que Hermès, l'ancien hibou de Percy, vient de déposer devant son bol. Les Mangemorts avaient pillé leur boutique quand ils ont attaqué le Chemin de Traverse mais la réserve d'ingrédients était bien protégée. Les jumeaux ont pu fabriquer de nouveau la plupart de leurs produits.

--Ils vont bien ? demande Neville. Ils avaient été salement blessés aux jambes ce jour-là.

--Fred a toujours un genou raide et Georges marche avec une canne. Mais ça aurait pu être pire. Heu, Mione, maman nous demande la date de notre retour de vacances. Charlie, Bill et Fleur sont partis. Si les jumeaux vont à Londres, il ne restera que Ginny. Maman dit qu'elle s'ennuie de nous. On pourrait peut-être aller faire un tour au Terrier, histoire qu'elle constate qu'on est en bonne santé?

--Si tu veux ... »

Ils sont huit autour de la table ronde du cottage Griffondor, Ron et Hermione, Nev et Hannah, Colin et Lucinda, Luna et Harry. Ils discutent paisiblement tout en déjeunant. Kréatur a garni la table de leurs plats préférés. Il y a du thé, du café, du chocolat odorant et du jus de citrouille tout frais. L'elfe en sert un verre à Luna qui joue avec un collier de coquillages. Il l'adore.

Hermès, orphelin de son Maître Percy, a remplacé Errol, devenu déplumé et cacochyme. Il est l'un des rares hiboux à avoir trouvé l'Ile. Les autres déposent le courrier chez les Fringant et Christopher ou sa fille l'apportent quand ils viennent en visite. Le superbe oiseau picore des miettes de brioche sur la table. Tout à coup, il se redresse et tourne la tête vers la porte qui vient de s'ouvrir.

Tout le monde sauf Luna se fige. Draco Malfoy s'est arrêté sur le seuil du cottage Griffondor, attendant visiblement qu'on lui dise d'avancer. Il y a un silence qui paraît long tant il est lourd. C'est Hermione qui réagit la première.

« Malfoy ! C'est une ... heu ... bonne surprise ! Entre ! Veux-tu déjeuner avec nous ?

--Non, Granger. Je suis venu parler à Colin Crivey. »

Le jeune Griffondor pâlit brusquement puis rougit tout aussi vite. Il veut se lever mais la main ferme de Lucinda l'en empêche. Personne d'autre ne réagit. Ils sont tous bluffés par un Malfoy superbe dans ses habits moldus sans doute empruntés à Blaise, jean bleu clair et pull marine, ses cheveux d'or blanc flottant librement autour de son visage.

Mais il a l'air tendu, il est si pâle qu'on voit les veines bleues battre sur ses tempes et ses poings sont si serrés que les ongles doivent s'enfoncer dans ses paumes. Il se tient droit comme doit l'être un Malfoy, même en mauvaise posture, et il reprend :

« Crivey, je suis venu te parler de la mort de ta famille. Pour que tu croies ce que j'ai à te dire, je vais boire du Veritaserum que le professeur Snape m'a donné. Acceptes-tu de m'écouter ? »

--Oui, répond Lucinda à la place de Colin car celui-ci est incapable de dire un mot.

Même Luna est immobile. Elle a posé son collier et fixe Malfoy de ses yeux vides. Harry est encore plus stupéfait que les autres. Par orgueil, Malfoy a refusé de prendre du Veritaserum au procès. Pourtant, il savait qu'il risquait gros. Et là, il propose d'en boire pour convaincre un fils de Moldu de sa bonne foi. Ce geste doit lui coûter énormément et pourtant il le fait.

--Vérifie le contenu du flacon, Weasley, dit Malfoy à Ron qui est le plus proche.

Il a sorti de sa poche une petite fiole transparente. Le jeune homme roux la prend machinalement, respire le contenu et reconnaît la faible odeur d'amande amère. Il hoche la tête, toujours muet de stupeur et rend le flacon à Malfoy qui le porte à ses lèvres et boit le contenu sans hésiter.

_« Maintenant, je suis à leur merci. Ils peuvent tout exiger de moi. Mais c'est le seul moyen pour qu'ils me croient ... pour que LUI me croit. »_

Personne ne dit rien. C'est encore plus flippant qu'il ne croyait. Alors il commence d'une voix assez ferme mais qui s'enraye par moment.

« Je n'ai pas été témoin de la scène que je vais évoquer. Mes camarades Serpentards et moi, nous étions ... en ville. C'est ma mère, Narcissa Black Malfoy, qui m'en a parlé juste avant de mourir à Azkaban. On ne ment pas à l'article de la mort. D'ailleurs, le professeur Snape était présent. Il peut confirmer mes dires. Ce que je sais, c'est que, de temps en temps, le Lord Noir était pris de l'envie de tuer, de massacrer, de torturer salement, comme le faisaient ses fidèles Mangemorts. »

Il s'arrête un instant pour reprendre son souffle. Kréatur, assis dans un coin, a croisé ses mains sur sa tête et cache ses gros yeux globuleux dans ses genoux. Des scènes sanglantes sont dans toutes les mémoires. Ils ont tous vu de quoi les suppôts de Voldemort étaient capables. Malfoy reprend d'une voix plus basse :

« Il voulait avoir l'air grandiose dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Alors, ces jours-là, il empruntait la baguette d'un de ses sbires, il prenait son apparence en buvant du Polynectar et il partait en chasse avec sa troupe. Il se rassasiait des cris de terreur, des supplications des victimes, des hurlements de souffrance, de la vue du sang qui jaillissait. Je ne l'ai vu qu'une seule fois revenir d'une de ces expéditions. Il exultait, c'était horrible !

--C'était encore plus horrible pour ceux qu'il venait de tuer, Malfoy, dit Neville d'une voix amère.

--Oui, Londubat. Je ne le nie pas. Quand il a commencé à donner des détails, je me suis enfui de crainte de vomir devant lui. C'est ce jour-là, je pense, que mon père s'est retourné contre lui.

--Ne raconte pas de bobards, Malfoy, dit Ron d'un ton menaçant, Lucius Malfoy n'a pas trahi son Maître.

--Je dis la vérité, Weasley, je ne peux pas mentir. Mon père ne pouvait se libérer ouvertement de ses chaînes. Voldemort venait souvent au château, il avait asservi ma mère et j'étais déjà sous ses ordres. Voilà sa marque, ajoute-t-il en découvrant son bras gauche.

Un cri aigu se fait entendre. Hannah a les yeux exorbités. Neville la prend dans ses bras et regarde Malfoy avec fureur.

--Tu oses ! siffle-t-il.

--Elle ne s'effacera jamais, Londubat. C'était mon choix.

--Tais-toi, Neville. Continue, Malfoy, dit Harry avec douceur. Nous avons tous nos blessures de guerre.

--Vous n'avez pas à en avoir honte. Moi si.

_« Le Veritaserum me fait dire trop de choses. Et je ne peux mentir. Oh oui ! J'ai honte ! Mais ceux-là n'ont pas à le savoir ! Reprends-toi, Malfoy. Continue, comme dit ce crétin de Pot ... comme dit Harry. »_

--Lord Voldemort s'est vite aperçu que mon père ne le suivait plus aussi aveuglément qu'auparavant. Alors, il s'est vengé de façon sournoise. Il l'humiliait devant ses fidèles. Il traitait ma mère comme une servante. Il nous donnait des ordres stupides. Il terrorisait nos elfes de maison. Et puis, un de ces jours où il était saisi de folie sanguinaire, il a pris l'apparence et la baguette magique de mon père et il est parti avec quatre Mangemorts « chasser le Moldu » comme il disait.

--Ils étaient cinq, c'est ce qu'on m'a raconté, murmure Colin d'une voix tremblante, et Lucius Malfoy était à leur tête.

--Non, Crivey. Ce n'était pas lui. Les crimes apparaissent sur sa baguette par le Priori Incantatem mais c'est Voldemort lui-même qui les a commis. Je ne prétends pas que mon père était blanc comme neige. Il devait parfois obéir aux ordres sous peine de subir des Doloris ou bien pire. Mais au moins, il a refusé de tuer.

Le silence s'installe de nouveau. On entend juste au loin le bruit des vagues. Autour de la table, ils sont immobiles. On dirait un groupe de statues. La scène paraît irréelle aux yeux de tous.

--On veut bien te croire, Malfoy, reprend enfin Hermione d'une voix enrouée. Mais les parents et le frère de Colin sont morts. Tu ne peux plus rien y faire.

--Si, je peux faire quelque chose. »

Et les paroles impensables, totalement incroyables dans la bouche de l'orgueilleux Malfoy, des paroles qui forcent le respect de tous, résonnent dans la pièce silencieuse.

« Je peux te dire ceci, Colin Crivey. Tous ceux qui se sont battus pendant la guerre et toi en particulier, vous m'avez démontré que le plus important pour un sorcier, ce n'est pas d'avoir le Sang Pur, c'est de savoir choisir. Moi, je me suis contenté de suivre mon père. Un Serpentard est forcément un disciple du Lord Noir. Alors, je n'ai pas réfléchi plus que ça et je me suis laissé marquer au bras comme du bétail. »

De nouveau, Hannah pousse un gémissement d'horreur. Les autres frissonnent. L'image violente les frappe de plein fouet. La main squelettique de Voldemort approchant sa baguette d'un bras blanc, le sinistre dessin qui apparaît pendant que la chair brûle, les rires et les applaudissements des autres Mangemorts ... Terrible épreuve !

Malfoy reprend d'une voix moins ferme :

« D'autres ont fait un meilleur choix : Parkinson, Zabini, plus tard Nott et Bulstrode. J'aurais pu les suivre mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Je suis resté, plus dégoûté de jour en jour, mais je suis resté. Mon orgueil de Sang Pur m'aveuglait. C'est maintenant, après la défaite de mon camp, après la prison, que je comprends mon erreur. On a toujours le choix. »

Il s'arrête un instant et personne ne songe à l'interrompre. Ce Draco Malfoy leur est totalement inconnu. Il y a autour de cette table les représentants des quatre Maisons de Poudlard. Cinq Griffondors, une Pouffsouffle, une Serpentarde en pièce rapportée et même une Serdaigle dont les yeux contemplent un monde parallèle. Et ils le regardent tous, fascinés.

_« Pourquoi, mais pourquoi leur dévoiler ainsi mes rancœurs et mes regrets ? Je n'aurais pas dû prendre de Veritaserum ! Ils vont m'abreuver de moqueries ! Pire ! Ils me prendront en pitié ! Où y a-t-il une corde pour que je puisse me pendre ? Tant pis ! Autant boire le calice jusqu'à la lie ! »_

« Alors, voilà ce que je voulais vous dire. Vous valez tous bien mieux que le Sang Pur que je suis. Pas parce que c'est votre camp qui a gagné la guerre. Mais parce que vous avez fait vous-même vos propres choix. Toi, Crivey, et toi, Granger, fils et fille de Moldus ...

Il regarde chacun et chacune dans les yeux, sans flancher.

... toi, Potter, Sang Mêlé et accessoirement désigné comme Sauveur de notre Monde, toi, la petite Serpentarde qui n'hésite pas à sortir avec un Griffondor, vous autres aussi, Sangs purs comme moi, et même Lovegood, perdue dans les nuages. Vous valez tous plus que moi, moi qui ne suis venu ici que pour défendre le peu qui me reste, le nom des Malfoy. »

Le jeune sorcier blond, dos bien droit et poings serrés, se détourne pour partir, de peur que les autres ne surprennent les larmes qui pointent dans ses yeux. _Merlin ! Non ! Pas devant eux ! _Mais un cri le cloue sur place.

« Draco ! »

Harry s'est levé d'un bond et l'a rattrapé par le bras. Malfoy, yeux fermés, lèvres serrées, s'immobilise. _Ne me pose pas de question, Potter, je t'en prie, je ne veux plus rien dire ! Je suis assez ridicule comme ça, tu ne trouves pas, Sauveur du monde ? _

« Draco, pourquoi te rabaisses-tu ? Toi aussi, tu as fait un choix ! Et heureusement pour moi ! Qui a choisi de me sauver la vie ? Qui s'est jeté devant moi à la fin de la bataille ? Ne proteste pas ! Quelles que soient tes raisons, tu l'as fait, non ? Alors oublions tout ça ! Nous sommes tous saufs. Rien d'autre ne compte, tu m'entends ? Reste avec nous !

--Oui, tiens, ajoute Hermione d'une voix un peu trop aiguë. Viens boire un thé !

--Ou du café si tu préfères !

--Assieds-toi entre Luna et Harry, la chaise est libre.

--Kréatur, apporte des muffins, je crois que c'est ce qu'il prend au petit déjeuner.

--Et de la confiture de myrtilles.

--De la brioche aussi, ce goinfre de Ron a mangé la dernière tranche !

--Les émotions, ça creuse ! Je reprendrais bien un chocolat et un petit pain au lait.

--Qui t'as prêté ces vêtements, Malfoy ? Ils te vont parfaitement !

--Chut Hannah ! Plus de questions ! Malfoy est peut-être encore sous Veritaserum ! Ne le forçons pas à dévoiler ses secrets !

--Allez, mange ! Combien de sucres dans ton thé ? »

Ils parlent tous en même temps pour faire baisser la tension qui régnait. Et même si Draco aimerait mieux s'enfuir et regagner la tranquillité du cottage Serpentard, il s'assoit, le regard posé sur la table couverte de victuailles. Du thé fumant posé devant lui, un toast à la main, impassible sous les gros yeux de Kréatur, le blond Serpentard soupire doucement.

Ron reprend la lettre de sa mère et continue comme si de rien n'était :

« Bill et Fleur sont allés au Ministère. Ils voudraient fonder un refuge pour les jeunes enfants mordus par Greyback. Il faut les éduquer et leur apprendre à surmonter leur handicap avant qu'ils entrent à Poudlard. Le professeur Snape a inventé une potion Tue-Loup pour les aider les nuits de pleine lune. Tu devrais lui demander la recette, Malfoy, et lui faire changer le goût. Ça sent, paraît-il, la vieille chaussette ...»

Draco se sent soudain délivré d'un grand poids. Il a retrouvé une place dans son monde. Il l'a fait. Il s'est expliqué avec Crivey. Il ne sera plus hanté par son regard d'enfant blessé. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à parler à Potter, enfin à Harry ... Quand l'occasion se présentera ... Sans Veritaserum ...

^ - ^ - ^ - ^ - ^ -

**Cottage Serpentard, quelque temps plus tard, le matin. **

Confortablement installé sur la petite terrasse devant la salle à manger, Severus Snape fume sa première cigarette en observant ses Serpentards qui terminent leur petit déjeuner. Parkinson et Zabini ont les yeux à peine ouverts. Ils ont encore dû passer une nuit agitée et s'aimer avec entrain. Qu'ils en profitent ! Les vacances dans l'Ile seront bientôt terminées.

On est déjà au milieu de juin. Ces deux-là sont bien décidés à faire leur dernière année à Poudlard car l'école rouvrira ses portes en septembre. Finalement, MacGonagall a accepté de rester directrice pour un an. Ensuite, elle et plusieurs anciens professeurs prendront leur retraite. Severus a appris la nouvelle par un message apporté par la chouette hulotte de Minerva.

Scrimgeour a été perspicace sur ce coup. Il a compris que la rentrée serait plus facile pour les élèves s'il n'y avait pas trop de bouleversements après la guerre. Les plus âgés tiennent beaucoup à celle qui fut leur chef pendant l'année noire et les plus jeunes ont besoin d'être rassurés et de retrouver un environnement familier.

La passation de pouvoirs se fera paisiblement à la fin de la prochaine année scolaire et le Ministère aura ainsi le temps de recruter de nouveaux professeurs qualifiés et un directeur qui trouvera une école en état de marche. Ce sera sans doute Janus Turpin, ancien Serdaigle, grand oncle de la petite Lisa, un savant et un remarquable organisateur. Un bon choix, selon Severus.

- - - - - - - - - -

Au bout de la table, perdu dans ses pensées, Goyle mijote quelque chose. Il tient de longs conciliabules avec Bolby, l'elfe qui sert d'intendant à l'Ile. Mais celui-ci a, paraît-il, promis le secret et Winky n'a obtenu aucune explication sur l'attitude étrange du grand Serpentard. Severus a seulement constaté qu'il allait mieux et qu'il ne se renferme plus autant sur lui-même.

Nott aussi est rêveur. Il n'a pas beaucoup parlé de son séjour chez les Moldus. Cacherait-il un secret ? Une amourette avec un beau garçon ? Le professeur Snape sait depuis longtemps que Théodore est gay, même si le jeune homme n'en a pris conscience que depuis peu. Mais Severus a des antennes pour ces choses-là.

L'homosexualité ne le dérange pas. C'est admis dans le monde sorcier à condition que les personnes concernées soient discrètes. Chacun vit sa vie comme il l'entend. Ainsi, son filleul est bisexuel et c'est son affaire. Il ne lui a jamais fait de remarques à ce sujet.

Tiens, à propos de Draco, Winky a su par Kréatur qu'il était allé chez les Griffondors, il y a quelques jours et qu'il avait été invité à déjeuner avec eux après une discussion assez tendue. Depuis il semble plus serein, il discute poliment avec les autres résidents quand il les rencontre au hasard de l'Ile.

Même ses relations avec Potter semblent plus cordiales. Tant mieux ! C'était si puéril, cette hargne perpétuelle ! Ils ont enfin mûri tous les deux. Severus se pose tout de même des questions sur le phénomène lumineux qui a uni Harry et Draco pendant leur séjour à Sainte Mangouste. Il a lu plusieurs théories à ce sujet et ne sait trop quoi penser.

Est-ce son filleul qui l'a provoqué avec de la magie noire ? Cela paraît improbable. Est-ce la puissance de Harry qui se manifestait ? C'est possible. Ou alors ces deux-là ont-ils un destin commun? Existe-t-il entre eux un lien magique invisible ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire d'esprits qui fusionnent, cette version parue dans Magie et Voyance et signée du nom d'un médicomage de Sainte Mangouste ?

En tous cas, en ce moment, on a l'impression que Draco et Harry se tournent autour, qu'ils se cherchent mais qu'ils ne savent pas trop quoi faire et comment se rapprocher. Il faut sûrement attendre un moment favorable, une lune ascendante comme dirait Trelawney ...

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il va chercher là ? De l'astrologie maintenant ! Il ferait mieux de revenir sur terre. Il a quelque chose d'important à faire sans trop tarder. Les Serpentards se lèvent de table tout en discutant. Severus sort de son confortable fauteuil et dit :

« Pouvez-vous rester un moment, Miss Bulstrode ? J'ai à vous parler. »

- - - - - - - - - -

Pendant que Winky débarrasse vivement le couvert, Severus s'assied en face de Millicent, légèrement de côté, l'avant-bras posé sur la table. Il ne veut pas gêner la jeune fille mais il est la seule personne adulte présente et il faut mettre certaines choses au point.

C'est la première fois que le sévère professeur de potions doit s'occuper d'une élève enceinte. En ce qui concerne les remèdes, il n'y a aucun problème mais la psychologie féminine n'est pas son fort. Enfin, Millicent a meilleure mine, c'est déjà ça. Elle est restée assise à sa place. Même ainsi, sa grossesse se remarque.

« Avez-vous déjà prévu quelque chose pour le jour de votre accouchement, commence Severus, au cas où votre période probatoire ne serait pas terminée et où vous ne pourriez aller à Sainte Mangouste ?

--Oui, répond Millicent sans baisser les yeux. Quand j'étais chez elle, ma tante m'a emmenée en consultation chez une gynécologue, l'équivalent moldu d'une guérisseuse sage-femme. Je pourrais accoucher dans son hôpital. Vous savez, professeur, ajoute-t-elle en souriant, j'ai été étonnée par le grand savoir des Moldus. Par certains côtés, ils sont en avance sur nous.

--Comment cela ? répond le Maître des potions qui n'aime pas trop qu'on critique le monde sorcier.

--Hé bien, ils ont inventé une machine qui permet de voir le bébé dans le ventre de sa mère. Ils appellent ça ''faire une échographie''. On peut même connaître d'avance le sexe de l'enfant. J'attends un garçon, ajoute-t-elle en rougissant un peu.

--Ah très bien, reprend Severus en prenant aussi des couleurs tout à coup. Et quand l'enfant sera né, que ferez-vous ? Je vous demande cela parce que je suis ... j'étais le Directeur de votre Maison. Avez-vous envisagé votre avenir ?

--Je voudrais finir mes études, répond sans hésiter Millicent. En fait, la gynécomagie m'intéresse, je voudrais faire connaître les techniques moldues à notre monde. Je dois donc passer mes A.S.P.I.C. et étudier ensuite à la Faculté.

--Mais qui s'occupera de votre bébé ? demande le professeur ébahi.

--Nous en avons aussi parlé avec ma tante et mon oncle. Ils n'ont pas d'enfant. Ils le garderont pendant la semaine et je demanderai une dérogation pour pouvoir quitter Poudlard chaque week end et aller le retrouver ces jours-là et pendant les vacances. Vous savez, professeur, continue-t-elle avec animation, beaucoup de femmes moldues font comme ça. Elles sont très courageuses.

--Et votre mère, l'avez-vous prévenue ?

--Oui, depuis que mon père est à Azkaban. Avant, je n'osais pas, j'avais peur qu'il découvre ma cachette. Mais elle ne peut s'occuper du bébé. Elle a déjà mes quatre sœurs à charge et si les Juges saisissent nos biens, elle n'aura que sa petite rente personnelle pour vivre.

--N'envisagez-vous pas de prendre un emploi pour l'aider matériellement ? continue le professeur de plus en plus surpris.

--Non, professeur, répond la jeune fille sans hésiter. Je dois d'abord penser à mon avenir et à celui de mon enfant. Ma mère ne m'a pas beaucoup défendue quand mon père a voulu me « donner » à Voldemort. Elle était totalement soumise à ses volontés. C'est à elle de se débrouiller pour assurer sa subsistance et celle de ses filles. Heureusement, elle n'a rien à voir avec la guerre !

--Oui, en effet, cela jouera en sa faveur. Vos deux sœurs jumelles entreront à Poudlard à la rentrée ?

-- Oui, avec un an de retard, comme tous les autres enfants nés la même année.

--Et ... ne pensez-vous pas ... qu'il faudrait avertir les Flint de la naissance du fils d' Arctarus ? Il appartient aussi à leur famille. Je ne parle pas de nom ou d'héritage, je parle de filiation. Je les connais. Ce sont des Sangs Purs. Le vieux Gracchus accueillerait peut-être un descendant de son aîné avec joie.

--J'avais d'abord pensé que non. Puis j'ai réfléchi. Je vais leur écrire en précisant que je ne réclame rien. Il ont en effet le droit de savoir. Ensuite, ils feront ce qu'ils voudront. Pour moi, ma décision est prise. J'élèverai mon fils en lui parlant de son père. Je lui dirai qu'il ne voulait pas faire cette guerre. Je veux qu'il soit fier de lui, et de moi aussi.

--Il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus, Millicent, et vous avez tout mon soutien. Vous êtes une fille forte et courageuse. J'écrirai aussi au vieux Flint. Il est en fauteuil roulant depuis son accident de transplanage. C'est Marcus qui s'occupe de lui. Du coup, il n'a pas la Marque des Ténèbres. Il échappera au jugement bien qu'il ait eu de la sympathie pour le Lord Noir. Enfin il ne connaissait pas sa vraie nature.

--Beaucoup de ses partisans ont été déçus quand il est revenu d'entre les morts. Nous devons une fière chandelle à Potter et à ses amis. Même Draco l'a compris. Il est bizarre en ce moment. Je crois qu'il en veut à Potter. Il lui doit sa liberté après tout. Il n'a jamais appris à dire merci. Ça ne va pas être facile.

--Non, Millicent, en effet. Portez-vous bien. Je suis content de vous voir en si bonne disposition. Vous êtes une disciple de Serpentard hors pair. Tous mes compliments. »

Ces mots sont des pépites d'or dans la bouche de Severus Snape, grand Maître des potions et préparations magiques.

^ - ^ - ^ - ^ - ^ -

**Une petite vie bien tranquille. **

En quelques jours, tous les résidents ont trouvé leurs marques. Les quatre derniers arrivants sont maintenant tout à fait à l'aise. Les cottages sont proches les uns des autres mais l'Ile est assez vaste pour que chacun s'y trouve une place particulière. Les couples d'amoureux en particulier ont tous choisi un refuge où les autres ne viennent jamais les déranger.

Ils ont leurs occupations favorites. Hermione lit beaucoup depuis que ses yeux sont tout à fait guéris. Elle a des milliers de pages à rattraper ! Colin apprend à naviguer chaque fois que Lucinda vient dans l'Ile. Blaise, Ron, Harry et parfois Neville utilisent tour à tour l' Eclair de feu que le jeune sorcier brun a eu la bonne idée de mettre dans ses bagages.

Pansy et Hannah sont aux petits soins pour Millicent. Elles papotent beaucoup mais elles ne parlent jamais de ce qui s'est passé pendant la guerre. Ce temps-là appartient au passé. Elles font plutôt des projets d'avenir. Le bébé de Millie sera né au moment de la rentrée. Elle pourra reprendre les cours, du moins l'espère-t-elle.

Théodore joue aux échecs version sorcier quand il trouve un partenaire, Ron ou Draco principalement ou Millie qui est assez forte pour le battre à l'occasion. Ou alors il rêve face à la mer. Il observe Luna qui reste en permanence au bord de l'eau. Il se dit parfois qu'elle a l'air de faire le guet.

Elle a choisi un rocher plat assez loin du bord . Elle le rejoint en flottant juste au-dessus des vagues. Théo a eu peur la première fois qu'il l'a vu faire. Mais la petite Fée ne semble rien redouter de la mer. Elle sourit toujours et ses yeux semblent plus vivants, moins vides.

Elle s'assoit, les jambes à demi repliées sous elle, s'appuyant d'une main sur le rocher, et elle reste là des heures à regarder l'horizon. Parfois elle se lève et fait des signes de la main à quelqu'un d'imaginaire. Théo se dit que Luna est heureuse dans son monde personnel et que c'est bien.

Grégory Goyle aussi s'est créé un univers à part. Tous connaissent enfin ce que Bolby n'a pas voulu leur révéler. Greg a découvert vers l'est de l'Ile un endroit plat, abrité et dégagé de toutes ses pierres, un ancien potager aujourd'hui retourné à l'état sauvage. Il a entrepris de le remettre en état.

L'elfe a acheté pour lui quantité d'outils de jardin, des sachets de graines et Greg s'est mis au travail avec ardeur. Il y passe ses journées et lui aussi paraît heureux. L' Ile est bienfaisante, elle guérit les corps malades et les cœurs blessés. Mais elle n'a pas encore atteint l'esprit rebelle de Draco Malfoy.

Le beau blond est tiraillé entre des désirs contraires. Parfois il voue tout le monde, et en particulier un certain Balafré, aux Enfers terrestres, maritimes ou célestes selon son humeur. A d'autres moments, il admet que l'Ile est un Paradis peuplé de gens bien aimables, surtout un beau brun toujours ébouriffé qui lui fait de l'effet chaque fois qu'il le croise.

Il fait beaucoup d'efforts pour que ses états d'âme contradictoires ne se remarquent pas. Sans succès d'ailleurs, ses camarades Serpentards, et aussi les autres Iliens, le trouvent qui bizarre, qui instable, qui agaçant, qui attendrissant ... enfin seul un Griffondor aux yeux verts le trouve ... heu ... attendrissant.

Cependant comme tout le monde, Draco Malfoy se montre poli ou affable ou même courtois comme il sied à une personne de Sang Pur, bien élevée et au courant des bons usages. Ici, chacun salue celui ou celle qu'il rencontre en chemin, de façon plus ou moins expansive, mais toujours avec un visage avenant.

Le professeur Snape lui même donne l'exemple. Quand le soir, à la brune, il sort de son laboratoire pour sa promenade quotidienne et qu'il rencontre quelque fumeur égaré ou quelque couple enlacé, il ne va pas jusqu'à sourire, non, cela paraîtrait incongru mais il répond aux saluts respectueux et il lui arrive d'échanger quelques mots avec les autres promeneurs.

C'est alors que tout paraissait simple et tranquille que le jour fatidique arriva.

\ / \ / \ / \ / \ /

La veille au soir, au moment du dîner, Harry Potter en personne est apparu à la porte des Serpentards et a lancé l'invitation.

« Bonsoir, professeur. Salut, les Serpents. Demain, vous êtes tous conviés à un grand pique-nique sur la plage. Ron et Hermione s'en vont chez les Weasley. Neville va présenter sa fiancée Hannah à sa grand-mère. Ils partent après-demain avec Lucinda et le voilier. Ils souhaitent réunir tout le monde avant leur départ. Serez-vous de la fête ?

--Naturellement, Harry. Tu peux compter sur nous, répond Blaise avant que quiconque ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

--Je viendrai faire un tour, mes expériences me laissent un peu de répit en ce moment, reprend Severus d'un ton posé.

--Parfait ! Rendez-vous sur la plage à onze heures. N'oubliez pas votre maillot de bain ! Bonne nuit ! »

Et Harry Potter s'en est allé en sifflotant.

-- __ -- __ -- __ -- __ -- __ --

**Ce jour-là, cottage Serpentard, dix heures du matin. **

« Je n'irai pas !

--Draco ! Ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête ! Sors de ta chambre !

--Fous-moi la paix, Pansy ! Je suis encore libre de faire ce que je veux !

--Mais enfin, tu as bien une raison ! On ne refuse pas une invitation comme ça, au dernier moment !

--J'ai une bonne raison et elle ne regarde que moi ! Va-t-en parader avec les autres, Blaise !

--Parader ! Elle est bien bonne, celle-là ! Avec les nouveaux vêtements que tu as reçu hier par Bolby, tu vas encore éclipser tout le monde ! Prince des Serpentards, est-ce trop te demander que d'accompagner tes fidèles sujets à un petit raout entre amis ?

--Théo, je te conseille de cesser tes sarcasmes ! D'abord, j'ai horreur des pique-niques !

--Les Griffons vont se vexer, c'est eux qui ont tout organisé. Allez, Draco, il y aura de la glace à la framboise, celle que tu préfères. Les elfes ont préparé un vrai festin. Tu n'auras rien à manger si tu restes tout seul ici.

--Va te goinfrer si ça te chante, Greg, je n'en ai rien à faire. Winky me préparera un plateau.

--Oui, Maître Draco ...

--Pas question, Winky ! Tu es invité au pique-nique comme les autres. Si Draco veut manger, il n'aura qu'à fouiller dans la réserve. Je crois qu'il reste un quignon de pain et un morceau de fromage.

--Merci pour ta compassion, Millie ! Je t'ai connue moins aimable avec les elfes de maison. De toutes façons, je n'irai pas.

--Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Que faites-vous tous devant la porte de Monsieur Malfoy ?

--Professeur, il ne veut pas venir avec nous et il refuse de dire pourquoi !

--Monsieur Malfoy, en voilà assez avec vos réactions puériles ! Sortez et expliquez-vous !

--Non ! Laissez-moi tranquille !

--Vous ne me laissez pas le choix, Monsieur Malfoy ! Alohomora ! »

La porte s'ouvre, révélant un Draco furieusement sexy, en vêtements d'été moldus très classe, de la pointe de ses sandales à sa chemise noire à longues manches qui dessine agréablement son torse, en passant par son pantalon clair mettant en valeur ses hanches fines et ses longues jambes. Le blond Serpentard est sublime !

--Wouah ! Draco ! Tu es magnifique ! Si je n'étais pas dingue de Blaise, je te sauterais dessus !

--Je te remplace si tu veux, Pansy !

--Hé ho ! Théo ! On reste calme !

--Alors Monsieur Malfoy, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

--Je ne mettrai jamais « ça » !

Et Draco lève devant lui un short de bain bleu marine, tout simple, juste orné sur le côté gauche d'un petit dauphin blanc.

--Tu ne le trouves pas joli ? Si tu veux, je t'en passe un autre ! J'en ai un vert avec des fleurs exotiques ! Il flashe plus, c'est sûr !

--Ou un à carreaux noirs et rose fluo !

--Ou un plus long qui t'arrivera aux genoux !

--NON ! Je ne mettrai aucun maillot de bain, c'est tout ! Laissez-moi tranquille ! Je n'irai pas ! »

Draco fait demi-tour et va s'allonger sur son lit, les mains sous la tête, les yeux fermés, l'air buté. Severus soupçonne tout à coup autre chose qu'un simple caprice. Il sait qu'il ne sert à rien de brusquer l'orgueilleux Malfoy. Il dit froidement aux Serpentards perplexes :

« Tant pis pour lui. Venez vous autres, laissons-le mijoter dans sa mauvaise foi. Allons rejoindre nos hôtes ... Draco, je te laisse jusqu'à midi pour revenir à de meilleurs sentiments. Sinon ...

--Sinon, parrain ?

--Pas de potion pour faire de beaux rêves ! »

-

-

A suivre.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ames sœurs**

**Auteur** haniPyanfar

Tout est à J.K.R. sauf Lucinda, ma petite Serpentarde à moi.

**Attention **: Ce chapitre contient un lemon dans le paragraphe ayant pour titre : Le soir au cottage Griffondor. Si vous n'aimez pas, allez directement au paragraphe suivant : Le matin, chambre de Harry. Chacun est libre. Bonne lecture !

- _ - _ - _ - _ - _ -

**Rappel du chapitre 9 **:

--NON ! Je ne mettrai aucun maillot de bain, c'est tout ! Laissez-moi tranquille ! Je n'irai pas ! »

Draco fait demi-tour et va s'allonger sur son lit, les mains sous la tête, les yeux fermés, l'air buté. Severus soupçonne tout à coup autre chose qu'un simple caprice. Il sait qu'il ne sert à rien de brusquer l'orgueilleux Malfoy. Il dit froidement aux Serpentards perplexes :

« Tant pis pour lui. Venez vous autres, laissons-le mijoter dans sa mauvaise foi. Allons rejoindre nos hôtes ... Monsieur Malfoy, je vous laisse jusqu'à midi pour revenir à de meilleurs sentiments. Sinon ...

--Sinon, parrain ?

--Pas de potion de beaux rêves ! »

Chapitre 11

**Le pique-nique**

Sur la terrasse du cottage Serpentard, Draco Malfoy boude. Vautré dans le fauteuil de son parrain, les pieds sur le coussin d'un tabouret, le dos tourné au chemin qui mène à la plage, le blond jeune homme ressasse des pensées moroses. Il est seul, tout seul !

De la fenêtre de sa chambre, il a vu partir tous ses camarades, portant qui des paniers de victuailles, qui de la boisson, qui des serviettes de plage, Pansy en tee shirt et mini jupe et Millicent dans sa large robe de grossesse moldue, Blaise, Théo et Greg en grande conversation, Severus Snape en polo et pantalon de flanelle grise, les cheveux retenus par un catogan et même Winky, la taille ceinte d'un pagne en raphia vert, portant sur sa tête une grande corbeille de fruits !

Ils l'ont tous abandonné et ils ne se sont même pas retournés en chemin pour lui faire de la main un petit signe d'adieu ! Les traitres ! Il est bientôt onze heures. Ils ont déjà dû rejoindre les autres au bord de la mer et ils doivent sûrement s'amuser, peut-être même se baigner. Rien que d'y penser, Draco s'enfonce un peu plus dans le fauteuil et soupire.

Bon d'accord, c'est de sa faute ! Non ! C'est à cause de ce foutu maillot de bain ! Quand il l'a essayé ce matin en sortant de sa douche, il l'a trouvé seyant, confortable même. Il n'en avait jamais porté. Il est vrai que les sorciers de haut rang n'ont pas l'habitude de passer leurs vacances au bord de la mer, les Malfoy moins que tout autre.

Toute cette populace qui grouille sur le sable ! Ces enfants qui courent partout et leurs parents qui se dorent au soleil, enfin qui rougissent au soleil, comme des langoustes dans l'eau bouillante ! Toute cette promiscuité ! Il y a bien quelques plages privées réservées à l'élite sorcière mais on ne s'y dénude pas à la façon indécente des vacanciers moldus.

Les dames portent des costumes qui couvrent leurs bras jusqu'aux coudes et leurs jambes jusqu'aux genoux, un peu comme sur ces anciennes gravures de mode des années 1920. Les messieurs portent des maillots une pièce très couvrant. Seuls les plus braves osent entrer dans l'eau jusqu'à la taille et aucun sorcier de Sang Pur n'apprend à nager, à l'exception de quelques aventuriers. Et c'est très mal vu ! Il est si facile de flotter en lançant un simple Fluctuare !

Draco Malfoy a donc enfilé son boxer short de bain, très classe, très correct car arrivant à mi cuisse, il s'est regardé dans le miroir et il s'est trouvé beau. Il s'est déjà vu nu, il sait qu'il a un corps parfait, les douches après les matchs de Quidditch lui ont permis d'exhiber sa poitrine et ses épaules de sportif bien entraîné, son ventre plat, son dos agréablement cambré et ses longues jambes.

Blaise aussi a un très beau corps. Goyle est plus massif, plus charpenté mais agréable à regarder tout de même. Théo est mince et ... flexible. Seront-ils à leur avantage sur la plage ? Et Potter, comment est-il ? Il n'a jamais eu l'idée d'aller reluquer les joueurs dans les douches et les vestiaires de Griffondor. A Salazar ne plaise ! Mais dans ses rêves, le Balafré est drôlement bien foutu !

Donc, ce matin-là, le blond jeune homme s'est tourné et retourné devant son miroir, il a souri, il a remercié Merlin et sa mère de lui avoir donné une peau aussi douce et aussi blanche, il s'est trouvé TRES beau et soudain, alors qu'il levait le bras pour remettre en place une mèche folâtre, il L'a vue ! Noire sur fond blanc, indélébile, hideuse, la Marque des Ténèbres !

* ° * ° * ° * ° * °

« Malfoy n'est pas avec vous ?

--Non, il ...

--Il va arriver, Potter. Juste un petit retard dû à un souci d'esthétique.»

Severus Snape a vu une brève lueur de déception sur le visage de Harry. Il est vraiment temps que ces deux-là s'expliquent. Son filleul a intérêt à ne pas trop traîner sinon il aura de ses nouvelles. Il dépose près des elfes le panier qu'il transportait et qui contient de la vaisselle. Le pique-nique prend bonne tournure.

Il fait très beau, la marée est montante, dans une heure elle sera étale. C'est le moment idéal pour se baigner. Bien entendu, le sévère professeur de potions n'a pas l'intention de se mêler à cette jeunesse exubérante mais il marchera tranquillement sur le sable mouillé. Ça calme l'esprit et ça permet de réfléchir.

Il aperçoit Luna qui erre au milieu des autres, toujours aussi légère et souriante dans sa robe claire. Que va-t-elle devenir ? Il est peu probable qu'elle revienne un jour parmi les vivants. Elle s'arrête et son regard se tourne vers la mer. Ses cheveux tout emmêlés balaient son visage. Elle a dû oublier de se coiffer ce matin.

Pansy s'approche d'elle, sort une brosse de son sac et commence à lisser la blonde chevelure. Tout le monde s'occupe avec tendresse de la Petite Fée. La Serpentarde tresse les fins cheveux en une longue natte et enroule au bout un élastique. Luna la laisse faire et soudain, elle dit à haute et intelligible voix :

« Partir ... bientôt ... »

--Que veux-tu dire, Luna ? Qui va partir ? »

Mais la jeune fille n'ajoute rien. Pansy hausse les épaules. Il arrive à Luna de prononcer quelques mots sans suite, sans rapport avec la situation présente. D'ailleurs, elle reprend sa marche au milieu des autres, allant paisiblement de groupes en groupes. On dirait qu'elle cherche quelqu'un. Mais qui peut savoir ce qui se passe dans l'esprit égaré de la Petite Fée ?

° * ° * ° * ° * ° *

Au moment où il a vu sur son bras blanc la Marque des Ténèbres, Draco s'est pétrifié et son sang n'a fait qu'un tour. Pas question qu'il exhibe cette infamie devant les autres, même s'il l'a déjà dévoilée quand il est allé trouver Colin Crivey. Ce ne sera pas la même chose sur la plage. Il aura l'impression que tous les regards sont fixés dessus et pour sûr, son bras se mettra à brûler. Impensable !

L'orgueil insensé des Malfoy se réveille brusquement. Ce n'est pas possible ! Il ne peut pas faire ça ! Il se demande vaguement ce qu'ont prévu Théo et Greg. En tous cas, lui, sa décision est prise. Il n'ira pas. Rien à foutre de leur pique-nique à la noix ! D'ailleurs son parrain n'ira sans doute pas non plus. Les longues robes noires et les capes virevoltantes, ce n'est pas l'idéal pour marcher sur le sable.

Draco Malfoy, en colère sans trop savoir pourquoi ... peut-être d'avoir pensé à Harry Potter qui n'a pas de marque noire, lui ... ah si ! au cou ! mais ça ne compte pas ! ... Draco Malfoy, donc, enlève ce short de bain carrément indécent et s'habille d'une chemise noire et d'un pantalon clair. Les vêtements moldus sont définitivement seyants !

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de réfléchir vraiment à la situation, ses camarades Serpentards ont frappé à la porte, il a refusé de sortir, ils ont insisté, il s'est entêté et voilà le résultat. Même son parrain l'a laissé tomber ! Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette menace de ne pas lui donner de potion de beaux rêves ? Quand lui a-t-il demandé ça ?

Ah oui ! Il voudrait bien revoir le Harry d'avant, celui qui lui rendait visite toutes les nuits vers deux heures du matin ! Son beau brun, souriant et nu, qui l'enlace et qui l'embrasse ! Dire qu'en ce moment, le même Harry doit être en train de rire et de s'amuser sur la plage, avec les autres, en tenue légère, son corps élancé aux muscles fins se mouvant souplement en plein soleil !

Malédiction et pénitence ! Il s'est exclu lui-même de la fête ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire d'autre ! Y aller fièrement, voilà qu'il aurait dû faire ! Par le menton et tous les autres endroits poilus de Merlin ! Draco Malfoy, Prince ... ex Prince des Serpentards, Draco Malfoy est un imbécile ! Il s'est fourré tout seul dans une impasse !

Parce que tout de même, il ne peut pas, après tout le tintouin qu'il a fait tout à l'heure, se pointer sur la plage comme une fleur en disant : « Oui, bon, ben, tout compte fait, j'ai changé d'avis ... » Parce qu'il sera parfaitement ridicule ... Parce que ses « amis » se moqueront de lui et que pour une fois, ils auront raison ... Parce que tout ça n'effacera pas cette saloperie de Marque ... Et parce que ...

Mais qu'est-ce qu'y a ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi ? Tu vois pas que Draco Malfoy est dans une rogne noire et que t'as pas intérêt à foutre ta sale patte sur son bras et à tirer comme ça sur la manche de sa chemise ?

« Fous-moi la paix ! ... Oh ! Luna ! Excuse-moi ! Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Elle est là, toute droite et ses yeux d'habitude vides sont fixés sur la Marque des Ténèbres. Draco a fait un brusque mouvement du bras en sentant quelqu'un le saisir par la manche, le bouton a sauté et le tissu a glissé, révélant ce qu'il tient tant à cacher. Le jeune homme pâlit et se fige ... Un terrible flash ! Yaxley, le Mangemort, posant ses sales pattes sur elle ...

Pourtant, elle ne dit rien. Elle ne crie pas. Elle ne fond pas en larmes. Simplement, elle ne sourit plus. Elle fouille dans sa poche et en sort un ruban de satin. D'un geste un peu maladroit, elle l'enroule sur la Marque. Puis elle sort sa baguette magique, pose la pointe sur l'espèce de bandage et le tissu se colle exactement à la peau, dissimulant le sombre symbole.

Elle lève les yeux et juste pendant une seconde, son vrai regard croise celui de Draco. Un instant de souffrance aiguë puis elle s'évade de nouveau vers son autre monde. Elle lui prend la main et le tire vers le chemin. Il ne résiste pas et se lève. Ils descendent ensemble les trois marches de la terrasse.

Elle se tourne vers lui, de nouveau souriante. « Partir ... bientôt ...» dit-elle. Il ne comprend pas ce qu'elle veut dire, il serre doucement sa main et répond : « Oui, Luna, on y va. »

* ° * ° * ° * ° * °

Winky, aux petits soins pour la future maman, a apporté pour Millicent un siège de toile. La jeune fille s'est assise et regarde d'un air amusé ses camarades prêts pour la baignade. Hannah porte un maillot de bain une pièce qui dessine son corps aux courbes appétissantes. Neville en bave un peu. Plus hardie, Pansy a mis un bikini rose avec des petits volants affriolants qui font briller les yeux de Blaise. Lucinda et Hermione, plus sagement, ont chacune un deux pièces classique, bleu marine pour l'une, bleu ciel pour l'autre.

Les garçons portent tous un boxer short plus ou moins coloré ou décoré. Celui de Ron, façon bermuda hawaïen, est le plus exotique. Blaise exhibe une peau couleur bronze qui brille doucement au soleil. Colin a encore un corps d'adolescent trop vite grandi mais ses muscles sont durs sur ses bras et ses cuisses. Il s'est beaucoup entraîné au combat pendant la guerre.

Le contraste est saisissant entre Greg, le sportif bien bâti, et Théo, légèrement androgyne. Aucun des deux n'a dissimulé la tache noire qui marque son bras. Cette chose est là, ils n'y peuvent rien. Alors ils assument. Ils n'ont pas compris la réaction coléreuse de leur camarade Serpentard. Mais ils connaissent leur ami, ils savent que l'orgueil Malfoyen est sans limites.

Un peu plus haut, sur la plage, Severus contemple ses ouailles. Harry est le seul à avoir l'air un peu triste. Les autres rient déjà en entrant prudemment dans l'eau froide et en s'éclaboussant. Un cri retentit soudain. Hermione, la dernière à entrer dans la mer, s'exclame joyeusement :

« Luna ! Malfoy ! »

Ils apparaissent tout en haut de la plage, se tenant par la main. Harry en perd la respiration. Draco est beau comme un dieu, ses cheveux argentés voletant doucement autour de son visage. Le jeune homme blond n'est pas moins stupéfait. Harry est superbe ! Sa peau est légèrement dorée ! Il ne s'attendait pas à ça ! Dans ses rêves, leur peau à tous les deux était ... sans couleur ! Et là, son beau brun est ... Wouah !

Sans même y penser, sans faire attention aux autres qui les observent, ils s'avancent l'un vers l'autre. Deux aimants qui s'attirent irrésistiblement ... Ils s'arrêtent à deux pas et se regardent, prunelles grises contre iris verts. Quelque chose de vif et fugitif en même temps passe entre eux. Le temps se fige. Ils se retrouvent. Juste un instant magique ... Harry murmure :

« Tu es venu ...

--Tu me manquais ... »

Ils n'en disent pas plus. Les mots sont inutiles. D'ailleurs la voix de Ron brise le charme.

« Allez, Harry, viens ! Elle est bonne !

--Enfin raisonnable ! Va te changer là-bas, crie Blaise à Draco.

--Viens Luna ! ajoute Hannah en faisant signe à la Petite Fée.

Celle-ci descend vers eux et commence à léviter au-dessus des vagues comme d'habitude et soudain, elle lève les bras au ciel et s'enfonce toute droite dans l'eau, sa robe ondulant autour d'elle. Les vagues la portent et elle roule sur elle-même, faisant corps avec les eaux de la mer. Son visage irradie de joie. On dirait une nymphe au bain.

Harry attend Draco qui se change rapidement derrière un petit paravent de toile installé par les elfes. Lorsqu'il réapparaît, torse nu, bras et jambes nus, un sourire un peu contraint aux lèvres, le jeune Griffondor sent les battements de son cœur s'accélérer.

Le blond Serpentard n'est plus seulement beau, il est attirant, affolant, sexy, pour tout dire ... heu ... bandant. Pour faire baisser la tension qu'il sent monter dans une partie bien précise de son corps, Harry tente une vanne :

« Tu es bien maigre depuis ton séjour à Azkaban !

--Un Malfoy n'est jamais maigre, Potter. Il est agréablement mince. Toi, par contre, tu as drôlement grandi. J'avais gardé le souvenir d'un gamin dégingandé. Tu es plutôt beau garçon, maintenant !

--Un compliment ! Pour la première fois de sa vie, Malfoy me fait un compliment ! Ça s'arrose ! Allez hop ! A l'eau !

--Pas si vite, Potter ! Je ne sais pas nager !

--Je vais t'apprendre si tu veux. Ce n'est pas difficile ! Regarde, Hermione fait un cours à Ron. Pfff ! Il n'a pas l'air rassuré ! Et Colin montre la brasse à Lucinda. ... Nous, les enfants de Moldus, nous apprenons à nager à la piscine dès notre première année d'école. Si tu sais flotter, tu sais presque nager.

--D'accord, Potter. Apprends-moi. En échange, je t'enseignerai moi aussi quelques petites choses.

--Quoi par exemple ? Et la voix de Harry se fait un peu rauque.

--Je ne sais pas encore ... Quelque chose de basique ... A te coiffer peut-être ?

Et le blond charmeur glisse ses doigts dans la chevelure ébouriffée de Harry qui rosit sous la caresse.

« Mais regarde-les, murmure Pansy à l'oreille de Blaise. C'est incroyable ! Ma parole ! ILS FLIRTENT ! »

Pendant une bonne heure, tous peuvent constater la bonne entente qui s'est installée entre les ex ennemis. Serpentards et Griffondors échangent des clins d'œil complices et rigolent discrètement quand les mains de Harry se baladent sur le dos ou les épaules de Draco sous prétexte de l'aider à faire la planche. Ou quand Malfoy essuie d'un doigt les joues de Harry qui vient de boire la tasse. Même Severus se permet un petit sourire en coin.

Winky, prévenante, a apporté à Millicent un parasol. Les quatre elfes ont terminé les préparatifs du pique-nique. Ils regardent les jeunes sorciers s'amuser comme des fous alors que la mer est étale et que la marée ne va pas tarder à descendre. Luna s'est installée sur son rocher et scrute l'horizon.

« Allez vous baigner aussi, dit Millie aux elfes, Vous l'avez bien mérité.

Winky, Kréatur, Bolby et Lumy se tournent vers le sévère professeur Snape qui acquiesce d'un hochement de tête. Et quatre petits êtres magiques, vêtus de pagnes rouge, vert, bleu ou jaune, couleurs de leur cottage, se précipitent dans les dernières vaguelettes. Chose étrange, ils nagent tous comme des poissons. Ron, qui vient de couler pour la énième fois, les regarde batifoler avec envie.

Et puis les estomacs commencent à crier famine. Ils sortent de l'eau par petits groupes, se rincent en se lançant mutuellement des Aguamenti et se changent derrière le paravent. On est en Angleterre ! On a une bonne éducation ! Il n'est pas question d'avoir une tenue négligée à table ! Même si celle-ci se réduit à une couverture étalée sur les herbes.

Les elfes transplanent au cottage Pouffsouffle où les plats préparés, les salades, les desserts et les boissons ont été mis au frais. Le pique-nique peut commencer dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Les couples se sont assis un peu au hasard sur les couvertures. Harry se retrouve en compagnie de Pansy, de Blaise et de Draco. Millie, Théo et Greg partagent une nappe à carreaux verts avec le professeur Snape.

Luna a rejoint Colin et Lucinda. Lumy a beau passer plusieurs fois les plats sous le nez des deux amoureux, ils sont plus occupés à se dévorer des yeux qu'à garnir leurs assiettes. Ron au contraire, assis avec Hermione, Hannah et Neville, reprend de chaque plat et engloutit la nourriture avec entrain. Pourtant, il n'a pas un poil de graisse sur ses muscles bien dessinés.

« J'ai besoin de beaucoup d'énergie, répond-il à Hermione qui le traite d'estomac sur pattes.

Le début d'après-midi se passe agréablement et se termine par ... du champagne que Severus a ramené discrètement de France, la dernière fois qu'il est allé y chercher des ingrédients pour ses potions.

« A la réconciliation, formule-t-il en guise de toast, en jetant un bref coup d'œil à deux de ses anciens élèves, assis l'un près de l'autre, très près même semble-t-il ...

Vient le moment où les elfes commencent à débarrasser les restes du pique-nique, jetant quelques reliefs aux oiseaux de mer qui se sont attroupés un peu plus loin. Chacun se trouve alors une occupation reposante, qui une sieste, qui une promenade, qui un chaudron à surveiller, sauf Harry qui propose à Draco en souriant :

«Ça te dirait d'essayer mon Eclair de feu ? Ça doit faire un moment que tu n'as pas eu l'occasion de voler.

--Potter, je suis interdit de magie, je n'ai pas de baguette, dois-je te le rappeler ?

--Ah oui, je n'y pensais plus, répond Harry en rougissant un peu car Malfoy a l'air blessé par sa proposition. Mais ça ne fait rien, reprend-il plus joyeusement. On peut voler ensemble sur le même balai. Tu sais bien qu'on peut partager ma baguette.

--Qu'est-ce que vous dites, Potter ? dit vivement Severus Snape qui se trouvait à côté d'eux. Draco peut utiliser votre baguette ? Je l'ignorais.

--Oh, désolé, professeur, je n'ai pas pensé à vous le dire. A Azkaban, nous avons fait jaillir nos deux Patronus ensemble pour repousser les Détraqueurs. Ils étaient si affamés que je n'arrivais pas à les combattre tout seul. Alors j'ai demandé à Malfoy de m'aider et de tenir ma baguette en même temps que moi.

--En voilà une histoire, Harry ! dit Neville stupéfait. Tu ne nous en as pas jamais parlé.

--Draco non plus n'a rien dit, ajoute Pansy aussi étonnée que tous les autres. Vous vous êtes battus tous les deux contre les Détraqueurs ? Racontez-nous ...

--Une autre fois, Pansy, dit Draco en prenant Harry par le bras et en s'éloignant rapidement.

Severus l'entend ajouter d'une voix froide :

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend de leur révéler ça, Potter ? Ils vont s'imaginer toutes sortes de choses. Tu sais ce que ça signifie, quand deux sorciers partagent la même baguette ?

--Ben oui, ça veut dire qu'ils sont âmes sœurs.

--Je n'avais pas très envie qu'ils le sachent, figure-toi. Je n'ai pas fini d'en entendre parler. Ça va être ma fête, crois-moi. De toute façon, ce n'est peut-être qu'un hasard, une coïncidence.

Harry s'arrête pile et dit d'un ton peiné :

--Ça te déplait tant que ça ? J'avais pourtant cru ...

Pour une fois, Draco comprend qu'il doit arrêter de se conduire comme un foutu imbécile. Il se plante devant le Griffondor qui a un peu pâli et dit :

« Non, Harry. Ça ne me déplaît pas. Calme-toi et allons chercher ton Eclair de Feu. C'est vrai que j'ai très envie de voler. Crois-tu qu'il nous portera tous les deux ?

--Bien sûr, dit Harry en le prenant par la main et en courant vers le cottage Griffondor.

Il a de nouveau le sourire. Ce qui lui a fait le plus plaisir, c'est que Malfoy ... que Draco l'ait appelé Harry.

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°

Ils volent. Pas très haut, pas trop vite. L' Eclair de Feu est un balai de course, pas un vulgaire moyen de transport. Mais il a accepté sans problème de servir de monture aux deux jeunes hommes rieurs qui l'ont sorti de sa réserve. C'est un jour idéal pour la promenade. Et c'est bien plus agréable que de jouer au Quidditch sous une pluie battante.

Le sorcier brun est devant. C'est lui qui l'utilise habituellement. Et plutôt bien d'ailleurs; C'est un virtuose des figures libres, un champion du vol de compétition. L'ami qu'il a invité à voler avec lui est ce blond qui jouait autrefois dans une équipe adverse, pas toujours fairplay d'ailleurs ! Il n'est pas très lourd, heureusement ! L' Eclair n'a pas envie d'avoir ce soir des courbures de manche.

L'invité se tient étroitement serré contre son ami. Il a passé ses bras autour de sa taille, sa joue est posée sur son épaule, ses yeux sont fermés et il respire le parfum de ses cheveux comme si c'était une senteur enivrante. On dirait qu'une bulle de bonheur enveloppe ces deux-là. Ils sont amoureux peut-être. Tant mieux ! Ils vont bien ensemble !

L' Eclair de feu, guidé d'une main douce, survole l'Ile à l'écart des cottages, au-dessus des bosquets de jeunes arbres, des prairies verdoyantes et des gros rochers épars. Quelques mouettes l'accompagnent, lorgnant les deux humains de leur œil rond et brillant. Le jeune homme brun installé à l'avant a l'air tellement heureux que son visage resplendit de lumière.

Doucement, il guide l' Eclair de Feu jusqu'au sol. Ils se posent en douceur près d'un arbre penché qui abrite sous son feuillage une longue pierre plate, une sorte de banc naturel. Le balai tombe sur l'herbe verte, les deux cavaliers se séparent, la main du blond glissant doucement sur la taille du brun. Ils se regardent. Les yeux verts cillent un peu.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau ! Il n'est pas beaucoup plus grand que moi finalement. Exactement comme dans mes rêves ! Son visage a changé ... Non, c'est son expression qui a changé. Il n'a plus l'air méprisant et ses lèvres n'ont plus ce pli moqueur ! Elles sont si douces ! Comme j'aimerais les embrasser encore ! _

« C'est ici que je viens quand j'ai besoin de solitude pour réfléchir ou pour rêver, dit Harry en se détournant du visage trop attirant. Veux-tu t'asseoir, Draco ?

_« Hum ... Un peu trop familier le Potter ! Je ne lui ai pas permis __d'utiliser mon prénom que je sache ! Enfin, c'est sans importance ! C'était fichtrement bon de voler, collé contre son dos ! Nos deux corps sont faits pour s'entendre. Au moins autant que quand nous étions juste esprits ! J'aimerais le caresser, poser mes lèvres sur sa peau dorée ... Ses cheveux sentent la bergamote ... » _

Le blond laisse son regard errer sur la chevelure ébouriffée et reprend en s'asseyant sur la pierre :

« Toi ? Tu as besoin de solitude pour réfléchir ? Depuis quand un Griffondor prend-il le temps de réfléchir, Potter ?

--Harry.

--Quoi, Harry ?

--Tout à l'heure, tu m'as appelé Harry.

--D'accord, HARRY ! Tu viens toujours seul, ici ? Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas te passer de Granger et de Weasley !

--Eux aussi aiment être seuls, enfin en couple.

--Et toi, tu as quelqu'un ? demande le blond en désignant une place à côté de lui.

--Seulement en rêve, murmure Harry en s'asseyant à son tour.

Le silence s'installe. Au-dessus d'eux, le feuillage bruisse sous l'effet du vent léger. Tout est calme. Cela fait si longtemps qu'ils n'ont pas été, l'un comme l'autre, dans cette sorte d'état de grâce, cette sensation d'être enfin délivrés de leurs chaînes, qu'ils en savourent en commun la magie nouvelle.

Voldemort n'existe plus, vaincu par l'un, renié par l'autre. La guerre, les combats, les déchirements, tout s'estompe. Les années d'avant, tout ce qui concerne leur passé d'affrontements, tout paraît soudain sans importance. Dans cette Ile guérisseuse, dans ce no man's land entre deux époques, eux aussi se sentent neufs, renouvelés de l'intérieur par les épreuves traversées.

Harry accepte très simplement cet état de choses. Jusqu'à maintenant, sa vie ne lui appartenait pas. Pendant longtemps, le monde sorcier a compté sur lui pour le débarrasser du Mal qui l'étouffait peu à peu. Il n'avait fait aucun projet d'avenir tant étaient minces ses chances de s'en sortir. Maintenant, il va vraiment commencer à vivre.

Et cette fois, il le fera à sa façon, il ne se laissera plus diriger par personne. Il fera ce qu'il décidera de faire. Que Scrimgeour ne compte pas sur lui pour jouer les Sauveurs à des réceptions ou à des parades ! Et d'abord, il terminera ses études à Poudlard et il choisira un métier qui lui plaira ! Pas Auror en tous cas ! Et il aura une famille et ...

_Stop Harry ! Ne rêve pas trop loin. Tu n'as PLUS de famille._ _Te marier ? Avoir des enfants ? Ça semble peu probable après ce que tu as découvert récemment sur ta sexualité. Tu préfères les garçons, Harry ! Non, en fait, tu te sens attiré par UN garçon, le beau blond qui est assis là, juste à côté de toi ! _

_Depuis quand l'aimes-tu ? Depuis ce qui s'est passé à Sainte Mangouste ? Depuis plus longtemps peut-être ? A quoi bon de toute façon ! Lui ne t'aime pas ! Mais vous pouvez être juste amis puisque vous êtes déjà âmes sœurs. Bizarre tout de même cette situation ! Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi moi ? ... _

Draco aussi est plongé dans ses pensées. Ce lieu est si tranquille qu'on peut y réfléchir à son aise. Potter ... Harry a raison, c'est un endroit propice à la réflexion et à la rêverie. Qu'est-ce qu'il ressentait tout à l'heure, collé au dos de son ex ennemi, les mains croisées sur sa poitrine, le nez dans son cou ? Il était bien. Il avait envie de ...

_De lui parler doucement, de le protéger, de lui faire oublier ses peines, d'effacer les anciennes années de hargne, de commencer avec lui ... quelque chose ... quoi ? Une amitié ? Une simple aventure sexuelle ? Son corps avait chauffé, si proche du sien. Son sexe avait gonflé même s'il lui avait intimé l'ordre de se calmer. C'était POTTER tout de même ! _

Potter ... non Harry ... il allait devoir s'y faire ! D'autant que son parrain lui avait expressément demandé de faire la paix avec lui ! Et d'abord de lui dire merci ! Bon, c'est vrai qu'un Malfoy ne possède pas ce mot dans son vocabulaire courant mais il peut faire un effort. Son double sauvetage d'Azkaban mérite bien ça ! Allons-y , faisons notre devoir !

« Harry ... Je voudrais réparer un oubli. Je ne t'ai pas encore remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. J'ai envers toi une dette de vie que je te rembourserai quand tu voudras, comme tu voudras . Si un jour tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit qu'il me soit possible de te donner, n'hésite pas à me le demander, je te l'offrirai avec gratitude, cela me soulagera d'un grand poids.

--Mais tu ne me dois rien, Draco, c'est toi qui m'as sauvé la vie et en risquant la tienne en plus ! Non, sur ce plan-là, nous sommes quitte !

--Tu m'as sauvé de pire que la mort à Azkaban ! Yaxley me voulait et il me menaçait des Détraqueurs si je ne lui cédais pas. Qui sait, j'aurais peut-être accepté, par peur, par faiblesse. Je ne suis qu'un Serpentard après tout !

--Ne dénigre pas ta Maison, Draco. Ses membres n'ont pas tous suivi le mauvais chemin. N'en parlons plus ! Toi et moi, nous sommes à égalité, un point c'est tout !

Tout en parlant, pour éviter de regarder son beau blond trop longtemps, Harry a sorti sa baguette et joue avec elle. Il ponctue ses dernières paroles en faisant un geste rapide du bras et de la pointe jaillissent des dizaines de papillons multicolores. Il rit de sa trouvaille mais Draco reste grave. Il se penche et ramasse à terre une mince branche sèche. Il fait le même geste que Harry et bien sûr, il ne se passe rien.

« Nous ne serons à égalité que quand je pourrai faire ça avec ma propre baguette, Harry. Et mes papillons seront plus beaux que les tiens, ajoute-t-il avec un sourire. Dis-moi, à part des fleurs et des insectes de toutes les couleurs, y a-t-il quelque chose qui te ferait plaisir, là, tout de suite ?

Harry le regarde droit dans les yeux, stupéfait par l'alléchante proposition. Oh oui ! Il y a quelque chose mais osera-t-il ? Et si Draco le prenait pour un pervers, comme l'autre, là, le Mangemort ? Mais la tentation est trop forte ... Et Draco est trop irrésistible avec ses yeux gris rieurs et son sourire aguicheur !

« Heu ... Me donnerais-tu un baiser ... heu, un petit ... comme celui qu'échangent des âmes sœurs ? _Comme dans mes rêves ? _

_--Merlin merci, il a mordu à l'hameçon ! __Bien joué Draco ! ... _Mais bien sûr ! Tout de suite ! »

Ni une, ni deux, le beau blond attire dans ses bras le brun frémissant. Une seconde d'éternité ... et il pose ses lèvres sur la bouche rouge qui l'attire depuis que l'espiègle Griffon l'a embrassé par surprise après le jugement. Il n'a pas oublié la saveur fruitée de ses lèvres et la retrouve avec délices.

Le baiser s'éternise, des mains se posent sur une nuque, des bras entourent une taille, des papillons multicolores dansent ... Et puis, quelque chose change. L'éreinte se resserre, les esprits vacillent, les corps s'embrasent. Le baiser se fait profond, les bouches s'ouvrent et les langues se joignent à la fête.

Quand enfin ils se séparent, à bout de souffle, ce n'est plus un regard d'âmes sœurs qu'ils échangent. Ils sont affamés l'un de l'autre et recommencent encore et encore à s'embrasser avec passion. Des mains errent dans des cheveux très doux, d'autres mains se glissent sous un tee shirt, sur un dos musclé qui se cambre sous la caresse.

Sans cesser de l'embrasser, Draco allonge Harry sur le banc de pierre et s'installe au-dessus de lui. Leurs corps s'ajustent exactement, leurs joues sont rouges, leurs souffles se précipitent. Le désir prend soudain possession d'eux. Déjà la chaleur se répand dans leur ventre, leurs sexes s'éveillent.

_« Je vais le baiser, là, tout de suite !_

_--Oh Merlin ! Il va me faire l'amour ! »_

Mais Eros a sans doute autre chose à faire et le banc est plutôt étroit. Un mouvement trop brusque et ils tombent tous les deux à terre. Harry se cogne la tête contre le pied du banc et lâche un « Aïe ! » retentissant. Draco a roulé à trois pas et se frotte les côtes. Leur ardeur soudain retombée, ils se regardent en grimaçant un peu.

_« Hola ! Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ! Ne nous précipitons pas comme ça ! Il a demandé un baiser, pas une baise sauvage et rapide ! C'est Potter, tout de même ! Il mérite mieux ! _

_Oh ! Quel dommage ! C'était si bon ! Mais ... Mais tu dérailles, Harry ! C'est Malfoy ! Le sex symbole de Poudlard ! Qu'est-ce qu'il va penser de toi ? Tu n'y connais rien en amour, ou si peu ! Tu aurais été ridicule ! »_

Le blond se relève assez souplement et tend la main au brun qui se redresse en se frottant le crâne ! Il se regardent et ensemble, ils éclatent de rire ! Harry s'assoit sur le banc, plié en deux, riant et hoquetant sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Draco se tient les côtes, le souffle court. Il n'a pas ri comme ça depuis ... des siècles.

Lentement ils se calment, repartant d'un éclat de rire rien qu'à se regarder. L' Eclair de Feu est à leurs pieds et, est-ce un effet de leur imagination ? il tressaute comme s'il riait aussi.

« Rentrons, dit Harry. Ça va bientôt être l'heure du thé. Ne faisons pas attendre les autres.

--D'accord, répond Draco. Et n'hésite pas à faire appel à moi si tu as envie d'un autre baiser. Un seul ne suffit pas à combler ma dette !

--Compte sur moi ! Mais j'aimerais autant que ce soit à tête reposée. Aïe ! J'ai une belle bosse ! Allez, monte sur le balai ! C'est à ton tour de conduire ! Je me mets derrière cette fois-ci ! »

Docilement, le balai magique les ramène sur la plage. Ils y sont accueillis par des regards amusés. Hem .. Joues rouges ... Cheveux décoiffés ... Vêtements débraillés ... What else ?

**°°**°°**°°**°°**°°

Les elfes ont apporté différentes sortes de thé et des gâteaux. Il y en a pour tous les goûts. Severus lui-même est revenu sur la plage. La mixture qui bouillonne doucement dans son chaudron a encore besoin d'un peu de temps pour être à point. Ah oui ! La potion de beaux rêves demande de la patience !

Quoique ... Elle ne sera peut-être pas nécessaire. Son filleul a dû suivre ses recommandations et discuter avec Harry. Et même plus que discuter semble-t-il ... Ils sont assis côte à côte et ne peuvent s'empêcher de pouffer de rire chaque fois qu'ils se regardent. Tant mieux ! Dans cette Ile enchantée, les querelles anciennes ne sont plus de mise.

Crivey et Fringant ont aussi l'air un peu ébouriffés. Lucinda a encore dû emmené son petit ami sur le White Wing. Ces deux-là deviennent inséparables. C'est parfait, Colin a besoin qu'on l'aime, la disparition de sa famille l'avait traumatisé. Il ne semble plus en vouloir à Draco depuis que celui-ci est allé au cottage Griffondor.

Severus aimerait savoir si cette relation nouvelle entre Lucinda et Colin dérange Luna. Le Griffondor s'occupe toujours autant d'elle mais pourrait-elle être jalouse de la jeune Serpentarde ? Non, ici, dans l'Ile, la petite Fée a fait alliance avec la mer. Tiens, justement, où est-elle ? Elle est là-bas, assise sur son rocher.

Mais elle paraissait bien agitée tout à l'heure. Elle est allée de couple en couple et a plusieurs fois répété : « Partir ... bientôt ... » Parlait-elle de Granger, Weasley, Abbott et Londubat qui regagnent l'Angleterre demain avec le voilier? Qui peut savoir avec l'étrange jeune fille?

Elle a ensuite gagné son emplacement favori en marchant légèrement au dessus de l'eau comme d'habitude. La marée est descendante mais autour du rocher, la mer est profonde. Il est toujours entouré d'une eau bleu marine. Elle est assise et scrute l'horizon, une main au-dessus des yeux.

Soudain elle se lève et pousse un cri vibrant. Elle agite les bras, elle fait des signes et autour d'elle, l'eau se met à bouillonner. Tous ont tourné leur regard vers elle. Stupéfaits, ils aperçoivent des corps qui nagent autour du rocher. Des corps étranges. Des têtes de femmes au beau visage et aux longs cheveux flottants ... Des queues de poissons qui ondulent gracieusement ...

Des sirènes ! Ce sont des sirènes ! D'ailleurs, l'une d'elle se hisse sans effort sur le rocher et rejette d'un geste sa longue chevelure derrière elle. Luna s'agenouille et tend les mains vers elle. Elle les prend entre les siennes et se met à chanter.

Sa voix est envoûtante. Elle n'a rien à voir avec celle des sirènes du lac de Poudlard. Sur la plage, toutes les personnes présentes s'avancent jusqu'au bord de l'eau, sans souci des petites vagues qui viennent mourir à leurs pieds. Tout le monde est fasciné par la beauté et la puissance du chant. Luna a l'air extasié. Elle sourit et son visage semble illuminé de l'intérieur.

La voix lance une dernière note haute et se tait. La sirène serre les mains de Luna et plonge. Combien sont-elles à nager autour du rocher ? Cinq ? Peut-être six ? Elles ont toutes des cheveux clairs aux reflets verdâtres. Leur poitrine est nue. Leur corps se transforme à partir de la taille. Leurs écailles brillent comme de l'argent.

Soudain, l'une d'elle sort de l'eau et se pose près de Luna. Elle porte sur la tête un diadème de nacre et trois colliers de perles ornent son cou. Elle a l'air majestueux. Ce doit être leur reine. Elle aussi prend les mains de Luna et elle lui parle. Le vent porte sa voix jusqu'à la plage mais personne ne comprend ce qu'elle dit.

Ce langage semble pourtant familier à la petite Fée. Elle hoche plusieurs fois la tête et semble ravie. La reine s'adresse aux sirènes qui nagent autour du rocher. Elles répondent toutes par un son mélodieux. Alors, elle prend à sa taille une branche de corail d'un rose soutenu et pose l'extrémité sur le front, le cœur et les jambes de Luna puis elle replonge parmi ses sœurs.

Luna se dresse toute droite et se tourne vers le rivage. Aucun des spectateurs ne parle ou ne bouge. Ils sont tous figés par l'étrangeté de la scène. Puis tout se passe très vite. Luna détache ses cheveux et secoue la tête pour défaire la natte que Pansy a faite. Elle ôte sa longue robe et apparaît, blanche et nue. Elle fait un geste d'adieu et d'un bond gracieux, elle plonge dans l'eau profonde.

Ils restent tous immobiles et muets, s'attendant à la voir réapparaître. Les sirènes ont disparu en même temps qu'elle et autour du rocher, la mer est vide.

Soudain, un grand cri. « Elle va mourir ! » Colin se jette à l'eau et veut s'approcher du rocher mais il est repoussé par une force invisible. Harry et Hermione essayent à leur tour mais ils ne nagent pas assez bien pour plonger sous la surface de l'eau et voir ce qui se passe. Ils tentent de lancer un sortilège d'attraction mais la mer garde sa proie.

Colin s'est effondré sur le sable et pleure. C'en est trop pour lui ! Lucinda le tient dans ses bras et mêle ses larmes à celles de son ami. Personne ne sait plus que faire. Luna, leur petite Fée, ne peut pas disparaître comme ça, avalée par la mer qu'elle aime tant !

C'est alors que Lumy, la petite elfe, se jette à l'eau. Elle nage comme un poisson et s'enfonce dans les profondeurs marines. Elle reste un moment assez loin sous la surface, son pagne bleu se confondant avec la couleur de l'eau. Ils ont soudain peur qu'elle n'ait été rejoindre la jeune Serdaigle de son cottage. Mais non ! Elle réapparaît et elle a le sourire !

« Miss Luna va bien ! Elle est en train de se transformer en sirène ! Ses jambes sont soudées entre elles et elles se couvrent d'écailles. Les autres sirènes lui tournent autour et la caressent. La reine lui a donné un de ses colliers. Miss Luna a l'air si heureuse ! Lumy est si contente pour elle ! »

C'est au tour de l'elfe de s'écrouler en larmes sur la plage, mais ce sont des larmes de joie. Et cette joie est partagée par tous. Pansy pleure dans les bras de Blaise. Neville serre Hannah sur son cœur. Ron tape si fort dans le dos de Harry qu'il l'envoie valser contre Draco qui du coup manque de tomber et siffle une injure. Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de serrer contre lui son beau brun hilare.

Hermione soutient Millicent qui pleure aussi. Greg et Théo semblent cloués sur place. Severus n'a pas bougé. Ses yeux s'écarquillent et il murmure :

« Le conte de la Petite Sirène ! ... A l'envers ! ... Ce n'est pas la sirène qui devient humaine mais au contraire, l'humaine qui se transforme en sirène ! Les légendes ont toujours un fond de vérité ! Je ne l'aurais jamais cru si je ne l'avais pas vu de mes propres yeux ! C'est extraordinaire ! Je vais écrire un article et je l'enverrai à Magie et Voyance ! Voilà qui fera plaisir à Trelawney !

--Que dites-vous, professeur ? demande Lucinda qui aide Colin à se relever.

--Rien. Je vous expliquerai plus tard. Calmez-vous, gronde-t-il vers les elfes qui sautent autour de Lumy et semblent prêts à la porter en triomphe.

Autour du rocher, soudain, les sirènes réapparaissent. Elles sont maintenant au nombre de sept.. Luna est parmi elles, rayonnante. Elle fait signe à ses anciens camarades et leur crie de loin :

« A bientôt sur la mer ! Nous nous reverrons ! Nous suivrons parfois votre navire ! Maintenant, je m'appelle Ellunaë. Au revoir ! »

Elles plongent et s'éloignent. La mer est presque étale. Des petits rouleaux d'écume viennent se briser au pied des personnes assemblées. Sur le rocher ne restent qu'une robe claire et une baguette magique abandonnées. Adieu Luna ! Adieu petite Fée ! Nous ne t'oublierons jamais !

* * * * *

**Le lendemain, un banc de pierre sous un arbre penché. **

Harry est seul. Ron, Hermione, Neville et Hannah sont partis sur le voilier tout de suite après le déjeuner. Au dernier moment, Colin a décidé de les accompagner. Il espère voir Luna et les sirènes pendant le voyage. Lucinda et lui trouveront bien une excuse à donner au grand-père Christopher. Le professeur Snape a eu la bonne idée de leur fournir à tous sa fameuse potion anti mal de mer.

Assis sur son banc, Harry rêve. La veille, il a passé ici un moment extraordinaire. Il aurait bien voulu inviter Draco à faire un nouveau tour sur son balai mais il n'a pas osé. Et si le beau blond croyait qu'il lui court après et qu'il va lui demander sans arrêt des baisers ? Pas qu'il n'en ait pas envie ! Au contraire ! Mais Draco pourrait croire qu'il veut abuser de la situation.

Alors Harry ferme les yeux et rêve. Il rêve et d'un mouvement de sa baguette magique, il fait s'envoler des nuées de papillons. Mmmm ... Des baisers papillons ... Oui, ça lui plairait bien ... Tous les baisers lui plairaient s'ils étaient donnés par un beau blond aux yeux gris et aux lèvres sucrées !

L'après-midi décline. Déjà les ombres s'allongent. Harry soupire. Il va rentrer au cottage Griffondor et il aura Kréatur pour unique compagnon ! Hermione s'en est inquiétée avant son départ mais étrangement, Ron lui a donné un coup de coude dans les côtes et lui a fait un clin d'œil malicieux. A croire qu'il s'en fout, le Ron, de le laisser tout seul dans l'Ile !

Deux des cottages sont vides. Colin et Lucinda ne retourneront pas à celui de Serdaigle puisque Luna est partie. Et celui de Pouffsouffle a été déserté par Hannah et Neville. Il n'y a qu'au cottage Serpentard que la vie continue comme avant. Quoique ... Blaise a parlé de présenter Pansy à sa mère avant la rentrée. Eux aussi vont bientôt partir.

Les autres doivent attendre la fin de leur période probatoire. Millicent doit accoucher au milieu du mois d'août. Elle quittera l'Ile un peu avant, même si elle n'a pas de nouvelles de la Justice Magique. Elle ira chez sa tante et son oncle. Dommage que les Dursley n'aient pas été aussi accueillants ! La jeunesse de Harry aurait été bien meilleure !

Mais à quoi il pense, là ! Pourquoi se souvenir de cette époque malheureuse ? Il est libre ! Et puis il y a Draco ! Ah ! Draco ! Harry soupire. Il donnerait cher pour l'avoir en ce moment à ses côtés ... Draco ... Ses mains ... Son parfum ... Son sourire ... Ses baisers ! Même son nom est agréable ! D.R.A.C.O. Draco !

De la pointe de sa baguette, Harry trace les lettres dans l'air et les papillons s'envolent. Il y en a un qui se pose sur sa joue. La main de Harry tente de le chasser mais il revient, sur son nez, sur son front, dans son cou ... Quoi ? Ce n'est pas un papillon ... C'est autre chose ... de doux ... qui chatouille ...

Harry ouvre grand les yeux et découvre son beau blond penché sur lui, une tige d'herbe à la main. Il sursaute et manque de tomber du banc. Draco le rattrape au vol et s'assoit à côté de lui en riant.

« Co ... Comment es-tu arrivé jusqu'ici ? bégaye le brun, éberlué de voir apparaître son beau fantasme juste au moment où il pensait à lui.

--A pied, comme n'importe quel Moldu, répond Draco tout sourire. J'avais repéré le chemin hier quand je conduisais ton balai. Ce n'est pas tout près mais j'ai été guidé par un nuage de papillons. Tu devrais laisser ces pauvres bêtes tranquilles. Il n'y aura jamais assez de fleurs dans l'Ile pour satisfaire leur appétit.

--Ils ne vivent qu'une heure et n'ont pas de descendance. Aucun risque de voir une armée de chenilles s'attaquer aux plantations de Grégory ! ... Tu as vraiment fait tout ce chemin ...

--Pour te voir ? Oui, bien sûr ! Je t'imaginais, broyant du noir après le départ de tes camarades. Mais je m'aperçois que tu t'amuses bien. Alors je vais rentrer. Invente des abeilles pour changer, ou des libellules !

--Non ! Reste ! On ... on repartira ensemble avec l' Eclair de Feu ! Reste un peu ! Je m'ennuyais ! J'ai le moral à zéro ! C'est vrai ! Je t'assure ! Tu me manquais ! Heu ... Mes amis me manquent ! Enfin ... tu comprends ...

--Oui, bon, je constate que tu as besoin de compagnie. Alors, que dirais-tu de venir dîner ce soir au cottage Serpentard ? C'est une invitation en bonne et due forme. Il y aura du pigeon aux petits pois et de la crème au caramel. Je sais que tu adores. Et après, je te raccompagnerai au cottage Griffondor pour que tu ne te perdes pas en route.

--Oh ! Vraiment ? C'est trop d'honneur !

--Mais avant, là, tout de suite, j'aurais besoin d'un petit remontant. Le chemin a été long. As-tu par hasard un peu de jus de citrouille bien frais ?

--Heu non, désolé ! Si j'avais pu prévoir ...

--Tant pis ! Par quoi pourrait-on remplacer ? Voyons voir ... Quelque chose qui me ferait vraiment plaisir ... »

_Draco et ses yeux brillants ... Draco et son sourire enjôleur ... Il prend mes mains entre les siennes. Elles sont si douces, si chaudes. Il me tire vers lui. Nos corps sont si proches que son parfum m'enveloppe et m'enivre. Nos visages se touchent presque, si près l'un de l'autre que je vois mes yeux verts se refléter dans ses prunelles d'argent. Nos lèvres se frôlent ... _

_Oh Merlin ! Il veut m'embrasser sans même que je lui aie demandé. Il dit que ça lui ferait plaisir. Sa bouche est si près de la mienne que nos souffles se mélangent. Ses mains se sont posées en coupe autour de mon visage. Il ne bouge plus, il me regarde. _

_Ce ne sont plus seulement ses lèvres qui sourient. Le haut de ses joues, le pli de ses paupières s'étirent Tout son visage reflète une sorte de ... tendresse moqueuse. Il est beau comme un soleil. Il resplendit ... Je t'en prie Draco ! Ne me fais pas attendre plus longtemps ! S'il te plaît ... S'IL TE PLAIT ... Embrasse-moi ... _

_OUI ! Ses lèvres se sont posées sur ma bouche, entrouverte par mon désir de lui... Il mordille un peu, comme un chat qui goûterait une souris prisonnière de ses griffes. Et enfin ... enfin, il ... C'est trop bon ... Il m'embrasse vraiment ... Et je réponds ... de tout mon cœur. _

_Maintenant je crois ... je crois qu'on peut mourir de bonheur. Ces choses-là n'existent pas seulement dans les livres. Rien qu'un baiser et autour de nous, le monde devient brume. Il n'y a plus de passé, pas besoin d'avenir, il n'y a que le présent, magnifique, ineffable, divin. Je l'aime, je le sais, je le sens ... M'aime-t-il ? _

**Le soir, au cottage Griffondor. **

Dans la chambre faiblement éclairée par quelques bougies éparses, ils sont debout, face à face, immobiles et silencieux. Après le dîner, quand ils sont arrivés au cottage Griffondor, Harry a pris sans rien dire la main du Serpentard et l'a attiré à l'intérieur. Draco a souri, l'invite était claire. Maintenant, ils se regardent et le blond hésite un peu.

Harry ne fait rien, ne dit rien. Que veut-il exactement ? Draco penche un peu la tête pour capter son regard.

_« Ses yeux ... On dirait des diamants verts ... Ils sont trop grands, trop brillants ... Quel est leur message ? Veut-il plus que de simples baisers ? ... Si c'était n'importe qui d'autre, je serais déjà en train de le déshabiller. C'est peut-être ce qu'il attend ? _

« Drake, murmure Harry.

Draco pose ses mains sur les épaules du Griffondor et d'un doigt, lui relève un peu le menton.

--Oui ? répond-il d'une voix amusée.

--C'est le nom que te donne tes amis.

--Tu peux l'utiliser aussi si tu en as envie.

--Drake, je voudrais ...

Soudain, il ferme les yeux. Il a l'air ... inquiet ... désemparé ... Et Draco comprend tout à coup ... Il prend Harry dans ses bras et chuchote à son oreille :

--C'est ta première fois ?

--Avec un garçon, oui.

--Tu as peur ?

--Non, pas avec toi.

-- ... ?

--Je te fais confiance.

_«Que ... Quoi ? Il me fait confiance ? A moi ? Pour sa première fois ? _

--Je voulais que tu le saches, pour que tu ne me trouves pas trop ... nul. Enfin, si tu veux de moi ...

_« Et il me demande si je veux de lui ! Ce garçon est dingue ! Se rend-il seulement compte du cadeau qu'il me fait ? Il s'offre ... en toute candeur, en toute simplicité ! Il veut que je le baise ! NON ! Il veut que je lui fasse l'amour ! ... _

_Es-tu encore capable de ça, Draco Malfoy, ex sex symbole de Poudlard ? Toi, le roi de la baise, qui prenais indifféremment les filles ou les garçons et les rejetais sitôt le désir comblé ? Les coups d'un soir, tu connais ? _

_Et lui ? Lui que tu as embrassé et caressé en rêve ... comme le font d'angéliques âmes sœurs ... Il veut sans doute une nuit d'amour romantique ... quelque chose de doux et de tendre ... Seras-tu à la hauteur, Drake, ex Prince des Serpentards ? _

_Sans compter que c'est dangereux ce petit jeu-là ! Tu pourrais t'attacher à lui plus qu'il ne faudrait ! Tu pourrais presque ... l'apprécier ? L'aimer ? A près tout, pourquoi pas ? Tu peux au moins essayer ... »_

--Harry ... murmure le beau blond dans le cou de son brun embarrassé.

--Tu ne veux pas, c'est ça ...

--Tais-toi, Harry, répond-il en soupirant.

Il recule un peu, pose sur les lèvres du Griffondor un rapide baiser, puis il lui enlève prestement son tee shirt et commence à caresser les épaules rondes, les muscles déliés sur la poitrine, pinçant doucement au passage deux tétons qui se dressent, s'arrêtant à la taille et remontant le long du dos qui se cambre déjà.

--Aucun doute là-dessus, Potter, rigole-t-il. Je te veux et je vais tout t'apprendre. »

Il prend les mains de Harry et les pose sur sa propre poitrine.

--A toi, glisse-t-il d'un air narquois.

Le beau brun ne se fait pas prier même si ses doigts sont un peu maladroits quand il déboutonne la chemise noire. La poitrine apparaît, si blanche par contraste, et lui aussi découvre et caresse une peau satinée.

Ça n'a pourtant rien à voir avec ce qu'il a fait l'après-midi quand il enseignait à Draco les rudiments de la nage. Le bout de ses doigts le brûle quand il effleure les tétons roses. Déjà son souffle s'accélère et ses joues deviennent rouges. Il se penche et pose un rapide baiser là où le cœur du blond est en train de s'emballer quelque peu.

--Des initiatives ! Très bien, approuve celui-ci.

Ça ressemble à un jeu mais c'est déjà beaucoup plus. C'est une sorte de rituel amoureux qui s'invente au fur et à mesure. Juste un regard. Aigu. Brûlant. Et le blond ouvre la fermeture du jean qui tombe à terre. Harry s'en débarrasse d'un coup de pied et envoie valser ses baskets, sans quitter son vis à vis des yeux.

Son boxer présente déjà une belle bosse que Draco regarde en souriant d'un air gourmand. Il laisse son beau brun déboucler sa ceinture et se débarrasse prestement de son pantalon et de ses sandales.

--Egalité, prononce-t-il, mais déjà sa voix devient rauque.

Le désir commence à monter et il se sent tout à coup à l'étroit dans son boxer. Il entraîne Harry vers le grand lit qui trône au milieu de la chambre. Le couvre lit est rouge, tout comme les longs rideaux qui couvrent les fenêtres. Il l'enlève d'un geste vif tout en grommelant :

--Ces Griffondors ! Aucun goût pour la décoration !

--Dis donc, Serpentard ! Ne critique pas ma Maison !

Et Harry tire brusquement sur le bras de Draco. Ils tombent ensemble sur le lit et se retrouvent peau contre peau, les lèvres à un rien les unes des autres. Le rien est comblé en un rien de temps et le baiser qu'ils échangent est rien moins que passionné. Ils se séparent, essoufflés, et se découvrent, détaillant leurs corps allongés sur les draps blancs.

Harry est tombé sur le dos. Ses cheveux s'étalent sur l'oreiller, ses yeux verts sont rieurs et sa peau dorée contraste avec celle, beaucoup plus pâle, de Draco qui est collé à son flanc droit, appuyé sur un coude. Et sa main fine et blanche court déjà sur le buste et le ventre offerts.

Puis le désir montant d'un cran, elle glisse jusqu'au boxer dont la bosse grossit sous la caresse. Harry se cambre et pour la première fois, un gémissement rauque lui échappe. Les baisers se mettent à pleuvoir sur son visage, son cou, sa poitrine tandis que la main se fait insistance.

« Ça s'appelle les préliminaires, chuchote le blond en haletant un peu lui aussi.

--C'est ... foutrement ... bon, parvient à dire Harry.

--Attends un peu avant de parler de foutre, rigole Draco.

-- ... ? montre l'air étonné de Harry.

--Le foutre, c'est l'autre nom du sperme, ajoute-t-il, toujours riant.

Harry devient rouge comme une tomate et cache son visage dans l'épaule du blond qui rit de plus belle.

--Ce ne sont que des mots, Harry. Il ne faut pas en avoir peur. Et si nous libérions nos fournisseurs de foutre, qu'en dis-tu ? ajoute-t-il en passant la main sous l'élastique du boxer et en le tirant vers le bas.

Le sexe de Harry apparaît, déjà bien excité, formant un arc d'un bel effet. Draco l'effleure du bout des doigts, la verge se gonfle et durcit, une fine goutte de sève perlant à son extrémité. Il se penche et passe doucement sa langue dessus, déclenchant en Harry un long frisson.

--C'est foutrement bon, glisse-t-il en regardant son beau brun dans les yeux.

Le silence s'installe, juste le temps pour chacun de sentir une bouffée de chaleur envahir son voix de Harry se casse brusquement quand il dit :

--On n'est plus à ... égalité !

Il tire à son tour sur le boxer de Draco, révélant un sexe dur, tendu, dont le gland rougit déjà. Il reste bouche bée et pâlit un peu. C'est « ça » qui va le pénétrer tout à l'heure. C'est vraiment ... impressionnant !

Il sait à peu près comment ça se passe. Autrefois ... il y a si longtemps ... avant la bataille, Seamus et Justin parlaient librement de leurs relations sexuelles. C'est maintenant que des expressions telles que « Woh ! J'ai du mal à m'assoir, ce matin ! Seamus m'a défoncé hier soir ! » ou « Prépare ton petit cul, Justin, ma libido est de sortie ! » prennent tout leur sens.

Faire l'amour, ce n'est pas seulement les agréables préliminaires, c'est aussi laisser le sexe de l'autre s'enfoncer en soi et c'est certainement douloureux. Mais après la douleur, paraît-il, c'est ... c'est quoi au juste ?

Les quelques expériences sexuelles de Harry du temps de Cho ou de Ginny ne lui ont pas apporté grand chose, en tous cas pas le plaisir absolu annoncé. Est-ce parce qu'il n'avait pas choisi la bonne voie, au propre comme au figuré ?

Draco a vu le saisissement de Harry quand il a découvert son sexe. Il s'allonge sur lui, l'embrasse, lui mordille le cou et l'oreille. Des paroles telles que « Je serai très doux » ou « Tu ne sentiras rien d'autre que du plaisir » ne franchiront pas ses lèvres. Inutile de mentir. Mais il espère qu'après le moment de douleur, il verra sur le visage de Harry le même air extasié que sur celui de ses amants occasionnels.

Il recommence à caresser et à embrasser le corps offert. Il descend sur la poitrine, sur le ventre, il trace des lignes à la fois humides et brûlantes autour du nombril puis ses lèvres se posent carrément sur le sexe dressé. Il lèche les bourses à petits coups puis sa main s'empare de la hampe chaude et commence à l'encercler, à la caresser, à la lisser.

Cette fois, Harry s'embrase. Il ne pense plus à ce qui se passera ensuite, il se tord et gémit sous l'assaut d'un plaisir qu'il ne connaissait pas, une chaleur intense envahit chaque parcelle de son corps, le bien-être vide sa tête de toute pensée. Il est passé de l'autre côté. Il vibre. Il exulte, il plane, il est enfin vivant.

Draco en profite pour glisser ses genoux entre ses cuisses et lui écarter les jambes. Une de ses mains continue à flatter le sexe de son partenaire tandis que l'autre s'insinue entre les fesses pleines. Harry sursaute et veut resserrer les jambes. Ce lieu est pour lui inviolé. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un le touche. Son corps se tend et il ferme les yeux.

Draco se domine beaucoup mieux que lui. Il a de l'expérience et il ressent moins que Harry les effets ravageurs du plaisir. Il parle pour calmer son début d'angoisse. Des mots tout simples. Juste pour le son de sa voix.

« Laisse-moi faire Harry, détends-toi. J'habitue ton corps à ma présence. Ne te crispe pas. Laisse-toi aller. Je veux juste te faire du bien. Sais-tu que ta peau est très douce? Et puis j'aime sa couleur dorée. Ouvre les yeux. Regarde-moi ... »

Tout en parlant, il caresse l'orifice, puis, pour que l'accès en soit facilité, il prend les jambes de Harry sous les genoux et les remonte jusqu'à sa taille. Il commence à se balancer d'avant en arrière, imprimant le même rythme à ses caresses. Et quand il sent Harry se détendre, il glisse un doigt dans l'ouverture étroite.

Cette fois, Harry crie et s'affole un peu. Draco se penche vers lui et pose des baisers sur tout son visage avant de reprendre son exploration. Un doigt, deux doigts et le brun s'habitue à la sensation étrange. Ce n'est pas encore douloureux. C'est juste ...inattendu. Accompagné des mouvements de Draco, c'est même plutôt agréable.

Un troisième doigt s'insinue. C'est un moment délicat mais malgré l'impression d'être déchiré, Harry est distrait par toutes les sensations que son corps enregistre. La nouveauté de la situation, la vague de chaleur, des vibrations partout ... Et puis c'est Draco qui est penché sur lui et qui lui sourit ...

Il halète, tente à son tour de sourire mais c'est un gémissement de frustration qui lui échappe quand les doigts se retirent. Allons bon ! Maintenant qu'il était habitué ! Mais à la place des doigts, c'est le sexe de Draco qu'il sent contre son orifice. Il entre en lui, un peu. Puis Harry croit qu'il va hurler de douleur quand la hampe dure le pénètre d'un coup. Sa respiration se bloque et tout à coup ...

Tout à coup, il est traversé par une sensation fulgurante. Quelque chose explose au bas de son ventre et il crie, il crie mais ce n'est pas de douleur, c'est de plaisir ! Le sexe de Draco vient de frapper sa prostate, déclenchant une vague de plaisir intense.

Ses yeux se voilent, Ses mains se crispent sur les draps. Il tend tout son corps vers le blond et quand il sent son sexe qui se retire, il l'appelle d'une bizarre voix rauque.

« Draco ! Draco ! Drake ! Viens ! Viens ! »

Le Serpentard qui avait assez bien retenu son ardeur jusque là répond aussitôt à sa demande. Il reprend son mouvement rythmé à l'intérieur du corps offert et à chaque coup de rein, il touche le point sensible, provoquant chaque fois une onde nouvelle de plaisir. Lui aussi exulte et en lui aussi, l'explosion est proche.

Il savoure déjà sa récompense. Le visage de Harry resplendit de joie, ses cris de plaisir résonnent à ses oreilles comme autant de cris de victoire. Le mouvement s'accélère. Ils luisent tous les deux de sueur et leurs corps brillent faiblement sous la lumière des dernières bougies allumées.

Le sexe de Harry, caressé, pressé au même rythme que le mouvement à l'intérieur de son corps, se libère d'un coup et sa semence se répand sur leurs deux ventres. Quelques coups de rein encore et c'est au tour de Draco d'exploser au creux de Harry. Il s'écroule sur lui, presque hors d'haleine, leurs deux corps comblés soudés l'un à l'autre.

Le calme revient. Un blond, un brun, tous les deux repus, épuisés, heureux, reprennent pied dans la réalité et se séparent. Leurs souffles erratiques s'apaisent. Leurs bras et leurs jambes sont encore un peu emmêlés. Leurs visages sont proches. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne souhaite briser le bienfaisant silence. Une main caresse une joue. Un sourire. Deux sourires ... Une voix un peu étouffée :

« Viens, je ne sais pas où est ta baguette magique pour le sort de nettoyage. On va prendre une douche. »

Il tire, il pousse Harry déjà à moitié endormi vers la salle de bain. L'eau chaude le réveille un peu mais dès qu'il retrouve son lit, il s'endort comme une masse. Draco sourit, retrouve la fameuse baguette par terre sous le jean. Il s'active un peu puis s'éclipse.

**Le matin, chambre de Harry. **

Passant entre les rideaux rouges, un rai de soleil vient chatouiller le nez d'un jeune homme brun encore blotti dans les bras de Morphée. Il insiste tant et tant que le dormeur finit par ouvrir l'œil ... pour le refermer aussitôt. Ouille ! Il a l'impression d'avoir été piétiné par un troupeau d'hippogriffes ! Remuer un bras demande un effort surhumain et ... une partie bien précise de son corps est douloureuse.

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier soir ? Il est allongé dans son lit, douillettement recouvert du drap et du couvre-lit. Sa tête repose sur un oreiller moelleux. Il est vêtu d'un confortable pyjama de coton, le rouge, celui qui a des petits vifs d'or sur le pantalon et un gros au milieu de la poitrine. Il sourit parce qu'il sait qu'il est heureux mais pourquoi ?

Soudain, la folle soirée d'hier lui saute à la mémoire. Il a fait l'amour avec ... avec Draco Malfoy, son âme sœur et bien plus maintenant. Dit-on son corps frère ? Heu, Harry, ça s'appelle un amant ! C'est ça ! Draco Malfoy, le plus beau et le plus blond des Serpentards, est devenu hier soir son amant. C'est merveilleux ! C'est magnifique ! Mais où est-il ?

Paupières closes, Harry tâte le lit à côté de lui mais la place est vide. De déception, le beau brun encore plus ébouriffé que d'habitude s'assoit brusquement dans son lit « Ouille ! » et se décide à ouvrir les yeux. Rien ! Personne ! Pas un bruit ! Même pas l'eau qui coule à la salle de bain ! Des poussières dorées dansent dans le rayon de soleil mais c'est le seul mouvement qui anime la pièce.

Harry retombe sur son oreiller, tout sourire évanoui. Draco n'est pas resté dormir avec lui ! Draco l'a laissé ! Peut-être qu'il l'a déçu ! Oh Merlin ! Non, pas ça ! C'était tellement bon ! N'empêche qu'il s'est endormi aussitôt après ! Il n'a pas assuré, c'est sûr ! Le beau Serpentard n'a sans doute pas apprécié qu'il plonge aussi vite dans le sommeil ! C'est tout juste s'il se souvient d'avoir pris une douche !

Mais alors qui lui a mis ce pyjama ? Par Godric Griffondor lui-même ! Le pire de tous ! Un cadeau des jumeaux ! Qu'il avait caché tout au fond de son armoire ! Et qui l'a couché et bordé comme un enfant ? Qui a rangé la chambre et posé des vêtements propres bien en ordre sur sa chaise ?

Le regard de Harry tombe alors sur le deuxième oreiller, bien droit, bien bombé, comme si personne n'avait hier roulé ses blonds cheveux dessus; Et là, il voit sa baguette magique posée bien à plat sur un parchemin plié en deux. Il le saisit précipitamment et l'ouvre. Tracés d'une écriture penchée et régulière ... pas comme ses pattes de mouche ! ... les mots lui sautent aux yeux :

« Tu es mignon quand tu dors ! »

-

-

A suivre.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ames sœurs. **

**Auteur : haniPyanfar**

Tout est à Madame J.K. Rowling, * même le Sanchance à la recherche de la Fontaine de Bonne Fortune.

Chapitre 12.

**Découverte matinale. **

Théo a le sommeil léger. Il se lève à l'aube, il prend généralement dans la cuisine une tranche de pain et une pomme et part marcher dans l'île. Il en connaît déjà presque tous les recoins. Il sait où se trouvent le banc de Potter sous l'arbre penché, le nid d'amour de Blaise et Pansy et le coin de prairie d'où Bolby transplane vers Jersey.

Théo est un solitaire qui s'intéresse aux autres mais de loin.

Il étudie aussi la faune et la flore de l'île. Il est très observateur. A part les oiseaux de mer, les animaux sont peu nombreux. Il n'y a heureusement ni souris, ni chat, ni surtout lapin qui seraient ici des nuisibles. Par contre, il a découvert une taupe, arrivée là par un pur hasard. Elle restera sans doute toute sa vie célibataire. Il l'appelle Arsinoë.

Aucun animal de grande taille donc. Qui s'occuperait d'un troupeau de chèvres ou de vaches quand l'île est invisible ou inhabitée ? Mais au bas d'un petit tertre Théo a repéré une fourmilière. Des abeilles sauvages ont colonisé le tronc d'un vieil arbre mort. Des coccinelles se régalent de colonies de pucerons.

Quelques espèces rares de papillons ont prospéré car il n'y a nul chasseur à l'horizon. Théo a donc pu admirer des Machaon, des Isabelle, des Apollon, des Sphinx du laurier-rose, car cet arbuste pousse dans l'île à l'état sauvage. Et un jour, il a vu une flopée de papillons multicolores à la vie très brève. Un sortilège sans doute ?

Quelques araignées tissent leurs toiles rondes entre deux buissons. Le matin, le soleil levant et les gouttes de rosée qui s'y accrochent en font des merveilles endiamantées. Théo n'en a jamais détruit une seule. Il fait un détour si une toile lui barre le chemin. Des moucherons et des moustiques s'y engluent et suffisent à la nourriture de la propriétaire du piège.

Théo est respectueux de la vie mais il trouve normal que prédateurs et proies se partagent un même territoire. C'est l'équilibre de la vie. On est tous le prédateur de quelque chose et la proie de quelqu'un.

Le jeune Serpentard a aussi eu le loisir de voir quelques insectes magiques, vivant dans leur milieu naturel, en particulier des Chrysopes si utiles pour la fabrication des potions. Il faudrait qu'il en parle au professeur Snape mais celui-ci les préfère morts et si possible réduits en poudre. Alors pour le moment, Théo garde son secret.

Théo sait quand il doit parler et quand il est préférable de se taire.

La flore est abondante et variée mais le jeune Serpentard n'est pas très attiré par la botanique. Il a reconnu de nombreuses espèces citées dans Mille herbes et Champignons magiques mais il n'a pas l'intention de se constituer un herbier. Il se contente de mémoriser l'endroit où les plantes poussent Ça peut être utile.

Ce matin-là, il fait pourtant une découverte. Au moment où il passe près d'un églantier, il entend un petit « plop ». Il pense aussitôt à des gnomes de jardin. Il écarte les branches pour vérifier leur présence car si c'est le cas, il faudra qu'il prévienne Grégory. C'est malfaisant, ces petits machins-là ! Mais il découvre une tout autre chose.

Dissimulée par un dôme de longues tiges épineuses se trouve une « Ronde des Fées ». C'est ainsi que les sorciers et aussi les Moldus appellent un anneau circulaire planté de champignons. On raconte que la nuit, des fées minuscules viennent y danser en sautant légèrement d'un chapeau à l'autre.

Théo connaît cette espèce de champignon. Ce sont des lycoperdons.. On les appelle aussi familièrement vesses-de-loup. D'habitude, ils poussent plutôt dans la forêt. Ils sont tout ronds, ils n'ont pratiquement pas de pied, ils sont blancs et remplis de spores brunâtres.

Ceux-là, au contraire, sont très colorés. Le « plop » a été produit par l'éclatement d'un chapeau vert vif et les spores qui sont répandues tout autour sont vertes également. D'autres champignons semblent prêts à éclater eux aussi.

Bien sûr, Théo ne touche à rien. C'est avant tout un contemplatif.

Il se redresse, respire avec délice l'air marin et se dit qu'il n'a pas perdu sa matinée. Il peut rentrer au cottage. Il a appris sur l'île quelque chose de nouveau. Chaque jour doit apporter une nouvelle connaissance. Surtout depuis que l'autre Tordu est mort et qu'il est libre, enfin presque !

^ - ^ - ^ - ^ - ^

**Le loup et la lune. . **

Quand Théo arrive dans la salle à manger, le professeur Snape, Draco, Grégory, Pansy et Blaise sont déjà à table. Winky a dû apporter un plateau à Millie, elle l'adore et la chouchoute. L'arrivant salue tout le monde et se sert un bol de céréales.

Draco a l'air rêveur. Sa main tient en l'air un petit pain brioché mais il ne pense pas à ouvrir la bouche pour y goûter. Le professeur est impassible mais les autres rient sous cape.

« Les promenades à deux les soirs de pleine lune sont follement romantiques, glisse Pansy à Blaise tout en jetant un coup d'œil vers Draco.

--Surtout qu'ici, on ne risque pas de rencontrer un loup-garou ! répond-il, son sourire dévoilant ses dents blanches dans son visage de bronze.

--Oh ! Mais j'en connais qui ont quand même dû voir le loup la nuit dernière !

--Et d'autres qui ont pu admirer la face cachée de la lune !

--Il me semble même avoir entendu le loup hurler !

--Et pas le moindre nuage ! La lune devait être blanche et ronde !

--Et au clair de la lune, le loup a peut-être trouvé un agneau à croquer.

--Un agneau ? Je parierais plutôt sur un jeune Lion bien tendre !

--Ils se sont promenés au clair de lune ...

--Et à la fin, le loup a dévoré le Lion ...

--Ou l'inverse !

--Pansy ! Tu as loupé un épisode ! Ou alors, tu as pris sur la tête un coup de lune.

--Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de loup et de lune, les interrompt Grégory. Moi, je sais seulement qu'il ne faut rien semer à la pleine lune. C'est mauvais pour les plantations.

--Oh ! Mais cette plantation-là se fait à n'importe quelle lune, Greg ! Le loup sort du bois quand il veut. »

Et tout à coup, Blaise et Pansy se mettent à rigoler comme des baleines. Théo cache son sourire derrière une cuillerée de céréales. Greg a l'air ahuri. Le professeur Snape pince les lèvres et Draco sort de son rêve éveillé. Il a suivi vaguement l'échange entre ses deux camarades sans prêter attention au double sens des mots mais la dernière phrase l'a frappé.

En un instant, il comprend qu'on se moque de lui et ses yeux prennent aussitôt les couleurs de l'orage. Théo a l'excellente idée de détourner la conversation. Il s'adresse à Severus Snape :

« Oh ! A propos, professeur, j'ai découvert dans l'île des champignons étranges. On dirait des lycoperdons mais ils sont colorés. L'un d'eux a explosé au moment où je passais près de lui et ses spores sont colorées aussi. Elles étaient vertes, d'un beau vert Serpentard. »

Draco ouvre la bouche pour lancer à Théo une remarque bien cinglante à propos des gens-qui osent-blablater-quand-leur-Prince-s'apprête-à-prendre-la-parole quand un « FLOC » retentit. Le morceau de gâteau marbré au chocolat que Severus portait à sa bouche vient d'atterrir dans sa tasse de thé, éclaboussant copieusement sa serviette et la nappe et faisant rejaillir le liquide chaud jusqu'à son nez.

Le professeur ne sursaute même pas. Il reste stupéfait, la bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés. Ses cinq ex-élèves se figent sur place. Qu'arrive-t-il au Maître des potions ? S'est-il étranglé avec un morceau de gâteau ? Fait-il un malaise ? Une crise cardiaque ? ... Presque.

«Qu'avez-vous dit, Monsieur Nott ? éructe-t-il avec difficulté. Des lyco .. perdons ? ... Des vesses-de-loup ? ... COLOREES ? ... VERTES ? ... Vous en êtes CERTAIN ?

--Heu ... oui, Professeur.

La réaction du sévère Severus Snape les remplit tous de stupeur. Il se lève brusquement, faisant tomber sa chaise au passage, arrache sa serviette, lance les bras en l'air et hurle :

--YES ! YES ! YES ! Nous sommes RICHES !

- = - = - = - = - =

**Explications. **

« Potter ! Potter ! »

Harry est assis sur le perron du cottage Griffondor. Il joue aux osselets avec cinq petits galets ronds. Il a le lointain souvenir d'une chambre blanche à Sainte Mangouste, de lui tentant d'attraper des pierres guérisseuses qui flottent au-dessus de son corps physique, de Draco s'approchant de lui, si beau, si doux ... nu ... comme hier ... La voix le sort de son rêve éveillé.

--Potter ! Viens ! Le professeur Snape a besoin de nous de toute urgence !

Ce n'est pas de cette façon que Harry avait imaginé ses retrouvailles avec le beau blond après ... leur soirée de la veille. Il dit d'un ton froid :

--Bonjour, Malfoy.

--Oui, bonjour à toi aussi ! Viens ! Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre ! N'oublie pas ta baguette magique !

--Oh ! Ce n'est que ça ? Tiens, je te la prête si tu en as besoin.

--Non, c'est de toi qu'on a besoin ! On ne sera pas trop de six ... Potter, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Ça ne va pas ?

Au moment même où il dit ces mots, Draco comprend qu'il vient de commettre une bourde. D'un coup, la soirée de la veille lui revient en mémoire. Pas qu'il l'ait oubliée, Merlin non ! Mais l'étrange comportement de son parrain est passé en priorité. Hola ! Apparemment, il a eu tort. Il dit d'une voix plus douce :

--Viens, Harry. Je t'expliquerai en chemin.

Le jeune homme brun se lève mais il reste immobile au pied des escaliers.

--Quoi encore ? s'impatiente le blond.

--Pourquoi es-tu parti hier après ... après m'avoir fait l'amour ?

_Salazar tout puissant ! A quoi s'attendait-il ? Pas à ce que je passe toute la nuit avec lui tout de même ? Non ? Si ? ... Si ! C'est un Griffondor_ ! _Sans plus d'expérience qu'un Pouffsouffle ! Il faut tout lui apprendre ! _

--Tu ne m'as pas demandé de rester que je sache ! Tu t'es endormi comme un bébé !

_Et je me suis bien amusé avec ta baguette magique ! Mais c'est vrai que j'ai été tenté de m'endormir à tes côtés ! _

--Je n'y ai pas pensé, répond Harry d'un ton surpris. Ça me semblait évident sans doute.

--Hé bien, ça ne l'est pas, dit Draco tout en le prenant par le bras et en l'entraînant sur le chemin. Tu m'as invité dans ta chambre hier soir et ça m'a fait plaisir. Nous avons bai ... fait l'amour et c'était très bon. Si ! Si ! Tu t'es très bien débrouillé pour une première fois. Mais l'usage veut que l'invité n'encombre pas son partenaire après la séance. Ça se passait comme ça à Poudlard.

--Tu veux dire que tu n'es jamais resté dormir avec une fille ou un garçon après ... l'acte ?

--Potter, à Poudlard, c'était toujours moi qui invitais. Et personne n'est resté dans mon lit quand nous avions fini notre petite affaire. Il y en avait bien quelques uns ou quelques unes qui s'accrochaient à mes basques mais je les jetais dehors ... en douceur la plupart du temps, je te rassure ! J'aime dormir à mon aise.

--Oh ! est la seule réponse que Harry est capable de faire.

Ils avancent d'un pas vif, chacun perdu dans ses pensées

_« J'aurais pu rester dormir près de lui. Ce que nous avons fait hier n'a rien à voir avec une baise d'un soir. Potter est différent. Je suis ... attiré par lui. La façon dont nous nous sommes retrouvés après toutes ces années de haine est tellement spéciale ! Ames sœurs ! A quoi cela nous engage-t-il ? Sommes-nous définitivement liés ou suis-je encore libre ? Je ne veux plus de Maître ! »_

_« J'aurai dû lui demander ... Ça m'aurait fait tellement plaisir de le voir se réveiller le matin, avec ses cheveux pour une fois décoiffés, ses yeux gris si attirants, sa peau si blanche ... Je lui aurais peut-être dit que je l'aime ... Mais ce n'est pas ça qu'il veut ... A Poudlard, c'était un sex symbol ... Les « invités » comme il dit défilaient dans sa chambre ... Alors, ils ne restaient jamais jusqu'au matin ? _

« Draco ... As-tu eu beaucoup ... d'aventures pendant ta sixième année?

--Et aussi en cinquième et en quatrième ! J'étais très en avance dans ce domaine-là ... Oui, on peut dire que c'est beaucoup. Moins que ce que dit la rumeur mais assez quand même.

-- Et tu n'as pas eu envie, juste une fois, que quelqu'un passe toute la nuit avec toi ?

_--Si, une fois, hier ... _Non Potter. Il m'est arrivé d'inviter deux ou trois fois la même personne mais jamais pour une nuit ... Harry, sais-tu ce que cela signifie, de laisser quelqu'un dormir dans le même lit que toi ?

--Non. Dis-le moi. Apprends-moi.

--Ça veut dire que tu lui fais totalement confiance, que tu ne crains pas de te mettre à nu, avec tes imperfections et tes défauts. D'accord, je n'en ai pas, un Malfoy est toujours parfait, mais c'est pour que tu comprennes le principe. Dormir avec quelqu'un, c'est baisser sa garde.

--C'est-à-dire ?

--Etre sans défenses.. Dans ton langage de Griffondor, ça voudrait dire que tu aimes assez cette personne pour te livrer entièrement à lui ou à elle. Dans mon esprit Serpentard, c'est plutôt se montrer faible et vulnérable. Je l'ai été pendant la guerre, contraint et forcé. Ça ne se reproduira pas.

--Mais ça n'a rien à voir ! Tu ne faisais pas confiance à Voldemort ! Tu ne l'aimais pas ! Tu n'as pas dormi dans son lit !

--Salazar tout puissant ! L'image mentale que tu viens de provoquer me retourne le cerveau et l'estomac ! L'horrible Monstre ! Avec une longue chemise de nuit recouvrant son corps squelettique ! En bonnet de nuit à pompon ! Et avec des ronflements à lancer au galop un troupeau d'hippogriffes ! Arrête, Potter, j'étouffe !

Et Draco se plie en deux, secoué par ... des éclats de rire ! Harry est surpris puis tout à coup, lui aussi imagine la scène. Et malgré tout ce que le Monstre en question lui a fait subir, malgré la mort, les chagrins, les blessures, malgré le souvenir de la terrible bataille, il rit aussi à gorge déployée, détruisant par là même le dernier pouvoir de Lord Voldemort, la dernière peur.

Le Tyran Sanguinaire est bien mort puisqu'on peut enfin s'en moquer en toute impunité.

_Et c'est si bon de rire avec Lui. _

**La chasse aux champignons. **

« Mettez-vous par groupe de deux. Monsieur Nott avec monsieur Goyle. Ah non ! Il faut au moins que l'un des deux ait une baguette ! Alors avec Monsieur Zabini ! Miss Parkinson se joindra à monsieur Goyle ! Draco, ça ne t'ennuie pas de faire équipe avec Monsieur Potter ? Non, Miss Bulstrode, il vaut mieux que vous restiez au cottage. Vous nous aiderez après la cueillette ! »

Le sévère professeur Snape est méconnaissable. Il est coiffé d'un chapeau de paille et sa robe noire est protégée par un tablier de jardinier sans doute emprunté à Grégory. Il porte un panier d'osier contenant des carrés de parchemin roulés en cornet et des petites cuillers provenant de la cuisine. Il tient sa baguette magique en l'air comme un bâton de maréchal.

Les consignes sont simples. Ils vont tous suivre Théo pour retrouver la première Ronde. Le professeur leur fera une démonstration de la technique de récolte. Il suffit d'appuyer légèrement la baguette sur le chapeau et de prononcer le mot « Accio ! » pour attirer les spores dans le cornet dès que l'explosion se produit.

On peut aussi les ramasser avec une petite cuiller si les lycoperdons ont déjà explosé mais il est recommandé d'en laisser une partie à terre pour la reproduction. Les explications données et dûment expérimentées, chaque groupe, équipé du même attirail, panier, cornets et petites cuillers, a pour mission de sillonner l'Ile, de chercher d'autres Rondes des Fées et de signaler chaque trouvaille par des jets d'étincelles de la couleur des champignons découverts.

« Faites bien attention ! Nous avons peu de temps pour faire la récolte ! Salazar soit remercié ! Monsieur Nott a découvert les lycoperdons juste au début de l'éclosion ! Seuls, les champignons ayant atteint la taille d'un vif d'or sont à point. Les autres sont trop jeunes et leurs spores sont inutilisables. Vous vous en occuperez demain ou après demain.

--Oui, professeur, répondent en choeur les ex-élèves en riant sous cape de voir l'austère Severus Snape excité comme une puce.

--Et regardez bien partout ! Les lycoperdons aiment se cacher dans des endroits insolites. Nous n'avons que trois jours après la pleine lune ! Et c'est la seule récolte de l'année ! De plusieurs années même ! Vérifiez bien les coins moussus. Pas au bord de la mer à cause du sel ! Et si vous trouvez un champignon violet ou un noir, lancez le double d'étincelles ! Ce sont les plus rares ! Ils valent une fortune ! »

Les jeunes gens observent, éberlués, Severus Snape s'agiter dans tous les sens en donnant des ordres péremptoires. Mais, et c'est une surprise pour tous, il a l'air aussi émerveillé qu'un enfant devant ses cadeaux de Noël. C'en est presque bizarre de le voir si heureux. Il pointe sa baguette magique devant lui en disant bien fort :

« Allez ! Ne traînons pas en chemin ! Draco et Harry, ce n'est pas le moment de batifoler ! En route ! »

Millie et les elfes les regardent partir, aussi stupéfaits que les autres. Eux doivent laver et préparer des petits pots de verre fermés d'un bouchon que le professeur Snape a récupéré dans son placard à ingrédients. Il a aligné le contenu des récipients en désordre sur sa table de travail. Tant pis si les pierres de lune voisinent avec des bézoards, des poils de licorne et des crochets de vipères. L'important n'est plus le contenu mais le contenant.

« Pansy ! Viens voir ! J'ai trouvé des champignons bleus et des jaunes ici, dans ce creux rond entre trois rochers !

--Super, Greg ! J'envoie les étincelles !

- - - - -

--Non, Potter, ne t'amuse pas avec les rouges à pois blancs, ce sont des amanites ! Tu n'es pas plus doué en botanique qu'en potions, je vois ! Soulève plutôt les branches de ce buisson ! Là, c'est bon ! Une Ronde de lycoperdons rouges ! Superbe ! Lance le signal !

--ATCHA ! éternue Harry qui s'est penché un peu trop près des champignons. L'un d'eux lui a explosé au nez et tout son visage est maculé de rouge.

--C'est malin ! Et comment je les récupère, moi, ces spores de malheur ! Tu en as jusque dans les cheveux ! Non ! Ne secoue pas la tête ! ... ATCHA ! ... Tu m'en as mis partout ! Toujours aussi stupide, le Gryffon ! Aïe ! Non ! Laisse-moi ! Tu vas déchirer ma chemise ! Arrête Harry ! Tu me chatouilles ! »

Hum ! Cette paire de découvreurs de champignons est moins sérieuse que l'autre, mais bon ! Le travail se fait quand même. Pas le temps de retourner au cottage entre deux découvertes. Les elfes apportent à chaque groupe des sandwichs et de la boisson pour déjeuner et du thé en milieu d'après-midi. Vers cinq heures, tout le monde se retrouve dans la salle à manger des Serpentards.

La première récolte a été bonne. Severus et Millie s'occupent déjà de mettre les spores dans les flacons, de les fermer hermétiquement et de les étiqueter. Le professeur Snape a sur le visage l'air extasié d'un Sanchance ayant atteint la Fontaine de la Bonne Fortune*.

Les jeunes gens présents voudraient maintenant en savoir un peu plus. Le matin, le Maître des potions n'a pas été bavard sur l'utilité des spores de vesses-de-loup. Il tarabustait ses ex élèves et les elfes pour qu'ils aillent plus vite dans leurs préparatifs. Un vrai moulin à paroles ! Il ne cessait de répéter :

« Dépêchons ! Pressons ! Les lycoperdons ne nous attendront pas pour exploser ! Pas tant de simagrées, miss Parkinson ! Ah Potter, Malfoy ! On n'attendait plus que vous ! Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquiez en chemin ! ... »

Maintenant, il se fait tard. Fatigués d'avoir parcouru l'île en long et en large, les chercheurs de Rondes des Fées, réunis autour de la table, dégustent un jus de citrouille bien frais. Théo pose alors la question qu'ils ont tous en tête :

--Professeur, à quoi servent ces spores ?

--A tout, Monsieur Nott, à tout ! Il suffit d'en ajouter quelques unes dans une potion pour que sa durée ou son effet double ou même triple ! Par exemple, si vous en mettez cinq dans un flacon de Felix Felicis, vous aurez deux jours complets de chance. Mélangées à un onguent pour soigner les brûlures, elles permettent de les guérir trois fois plus vite et sans aucune cicatrice !

--Mais si on s'en sert pour des préparations de magie noire ?

--C'est là qu'est le miracle ! Elles donnent le résultat inverse ! Une potion Sommeil de la mort devient un élixir de vie ! Les spores jaunes surtout sont d'excellents contrepoisons ! Et les bleues sont beaucoup utilisées dans les produits de beauté ! Les vertes sont souveraines en cas de mélancolie eu de dépression ! Enfin, je n'en finirais pas de vous donner toutes leurs propriétés.

--Pourquoi ces vesses-de-loup colorées sont-elles si rares ?

--Elles ne poussent jamais deux fois de suite au même endroit. Ce n'est pas la peine de revenir ici l'année prochaine, il n'y en aura pas. Le premier grand coup de vent transporte les spores dans un nouveau pays et personne ne sait à l'avance lequel aura cette chance. La dernière fois qu'on en a trouvées, c'était il y a quatre ans, en Roumanie. Et encore ! C'était déjà le troisième jour et la récolte n'a pas été fameuse.

--C'est pour ça qu'elles valent si cher ?

--Oh oui ! Vous avez sur cette table l'équivalent de plusieurs tonneaux de gallions !

--Mais cette fortune n'est pas à nous ! Nous ne sommes pas propriétaires de cette île !

--Le fruit de la récolte des lycoperdons colorés va à celui qui les ramasse. La loi est claire sur ce point. Les espèces magiques sauvages n'appartiennent à personne. La plupart du temps, elles poussent sur des terrains moldus. Mais les non sorciers ne savent pas quoi en faire et souvent, ils les détruisent. Ce sont donc les découvreurs et les ramasseurs qui en héritent et se partagent les bénéfices de la trouvaille.

--C'est Théo le découvreur.

--Et c'est vous, professeur, l'expert en champignons.

--Nous sommes tous concernés, dit Severus, redevenant sérieux à ce moment de la discussion. Réfléchissons et trouvons ensemble une bonne solution. Qui a une idée ?

Ils se regardent tous, un peu désorientés. Cette fortune qui tombe du ciel a de quoi faire réfléchir tout le monde. Plusieurs d'entre eux sont menacés par une saisie de leurs biens pour avoir fait la guerre du mauvais côté, sans aucun enthousiasme mais tout de même ... Harry est le premier à se manifester.

--Je n'ai pas besoin de cet argent. Je suis déjà assez riche comme ça.. Ne me comptez pas dans le partage.

--Mais c'est toi qui a découvert l'unique champignon violet ! Et il vaut très cher !

--Moi non plus, je n'ai besoin de rien, ajoute Blaise. Ma mère est très riche et mon père m'a légué ses biens qui sont considérables.

--Je pense quand même qu'on devrait donner une partie de l'argent à Poudlard. Il servirait à acheter du nouveau matériel, à améliorer le confort. Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez mais l'hiver, le château est une vraie glacière. Et puis surtout, il permettrait de donner une bourse à de jeunes sorciers désargentés. La rentrée va être dure pour certains élèves.

Le silence s'installe. Les elfes posent sur la table des assiettes de petits fours et remplissent les verres vides. Personne ne semble vouloir prendre la parole. Chacun rêve, les yeux dans le vague. Greg se redresse alors et dit en regardant tour à tour chacun dans les yeux.

--Partageons. A parts égales. Chacun de nous fera ce qu'il veut de la part qui lui revient. La garder. L'utiliser. La donner. La confier à Gringotts pour son installation future. Chacun est libre. J'ai une dernière bonne nouvelle. Je voulais vous la dire au dessert. En passant tout à l'heure à mon jardin, j'ai trouvé deux champignons noirs L'un, je le connais, c'est une truffe, le diamant de la terre. L'autre est le lycoperdon qui manquait à la collection. Il sera mûr demain. Nous sommes VRAIMENT riches ! Alors, partageons !

--Greg a raison. Je suis d'accord avec lui.

--Moi aussi.

--Moi aussi.

Severus se sent tout à coup très ému. Ils sont tous là, autour de cette table, ses élèves préférés, ses Serpentards rusés, individualistes mais solidaires, les membres de la famille qu'il n'a pas eu. Il y a même le fils de Lili, son amour de jeunesse, le Griffondor égaré parmi les Serpents.

Le terrible professeur Snape est à deux doigts de s'attendrir mais NON ! Pas question ! Il noircit son regard, fige son visage et dit d'une voix sévère :

--Votons ! Qui est pour la proposition de Monsieur Goyle ?

Toutes les mains se lèvent. Même celles des elfes qui n'ont pourtant rien à voir dans la discussion.

--Adopté à l'unanimité !

--BRAVO ! Yes ! Yes ! Yes !

'' - '' - '' - '' _'' - ''

**Dormir ensemble. **

Les deux premières nuits suivant les jours de récolte, Draco raccompagne Harry au cottage Griffondor et le suit dans sa chambre en souriant de plaisir. Le beau brun est doué en amour et se lance dans des initiatives bien agréables. Il a vite appris à quoi peuvent servir la bouche et la langue autrement que pour de simples baisers et il improvise des caresses hardies autant que délicieuses.

Leurs deux corps s'accordent et s'épousent parfaitement, l'un d'un blanc laiteux, à peine doré par le soleil du pique-nique, l'autre bronzé avec la marque plus claire du short de bain. Les préliminaires sont délectables et l'instant de gloire est toujours aussi intense, les transperçant tous les deux d'une flamme vive.

Cependant, Draco ne reste pas dans la chambre après avoir fait l'amour. Il prend une douche et regagne son cottage. Instruit par leur conversation, Harry lui a demandé de dormir avec lui mais le beau blond a refusé, sous de fallacieux prétextes.

Il n'a pas de quoi s'habiller le lendemain « Et ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a dans ton armoire qui me fera changer d'avis, Potter ! Tu as besoin de leçons pour apprendre à choisir tes fringues ! Et surtout tes pyjamas ! Je te conseillerai quand nous serons ... rentrés à Londres. »

Ou bien il a promis à Blaise ... non à Pansy ... ou à Théo peut-être ? de lui prêter un livre sur La Cuisine Magique au temps de Nostradamus ... ou quelque chose du même genre. Enfin il ne sait plus très bien mais il ne peut pas rester.

Sur le coup, Harry en a été chagriné, surtout que maintenant, il ne s'endort plus aussitôt après l'amour. Mais il sent confusément qu'il ne sert à rien de protester. Le beau blond est fantasque, il faut attendre encore un peu. Leur entente est récente, encore fragile.

Du coup, le brun jeune homme n'a pas osé prononcer les trois petits mots qui lui brûlent les lèvres. On ne dit pas « Je t'aime » à quelqu'un qui vous quitte dans la minute suivante.

Le soir de la troisième récolte, le dîner est encore plus joyeux que les autres fois. N'ayant plus de champagne en réserve, Severus a sorti de son placard secret une bouteille de FireWhisky de douze ans d'âge et en a généreusement offert une rasade à ses compagnons de table. C'est juste après ce moment-là que la surprise cloue l'assemblée sur place.

Draco se lève, prend la main de Harry mais au lieu de l'emmener comme d'habitude vers le cottage Griffondor, il le tire dans le couloir et se dirige droit vers sa propre chambre. Dès qu'il ont passé la porte, le blond prend dans la poche du brun sa baguette magique et lance les sorts de Collaporta et de Silencio. Puis il pose les mains sur les épaules de son vis-à-vis, le regarde droit dans les yeux et susurre :

« Potter, je te veux.

--Ici ? murmure le Griffondor étonné, chez les Serpentards ?

--Pourquoi ? Ma Maison ne te semble pas assez bonne pour toi ?

Harry regarde autour de lui. La chambre est douillette. Elle fleure bon l'herbe fraîchement coupée. Des bougies vertes allumées flottent un peu partout. Les rideaux, les draps, la couette légère, tout est d'un vert tendre, reposant, agréable à l'œil et à l'esprit, très différent du rouge Griffondor.

-- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, répond-il. Je me sens juste un peu ... étranger dans tout ce vert.

Draco sourit, lui caresse doucement la joue et dit simplement :

--Il est assorti à tes yeux.

Un soupir ... et le brun jeune homme se jette au cou du blond et capture ses lèvres. Ses mains décoiffent les cheveux de soie, caressent la nuque flexible et attirent le visage au plus près du sien. La réponse est immédiate, spontanée, fervente. Leurs corps se soudent l'un à l'autre et ils sentent aussitôt l'excitation les gagner.

Sans interrompre leur baiser, ils commencent à se déshabiller. En quelques pas ponctués de vêtements qui tombent, ils se retrouvent nus, au bord du lit et tombent enlacés sur la couette moelleuse. Ils y roulent comme dans une prairie au printemps, quand l'herbe est jeune et fraîche. L'un dessus, l'autre dessous et vice et versa, cheveux blonds ou bruns se mélangeant sur les oreillers.

Le temps s'arrête. Ils sont seuls au monde. Une étreinte éternelle ... Leurs lèvres se séparent enfin. Ils sont presque à bout de souffle. Draco est étendu, bras en croix, les yeux brillants, le cœur battant si fort qu'il l'entend résonner dans toute la pièce. Harry est couché sur lui, son visage rayonnant à un empan du sien, ses lèvres rouges encore entrouvertes par le baiser échangé.

Ils se regardent. D'un doigt, le Griffondor caresse la joue du Serpentard puis sa main frôle le cou, descend un peu, pianote sur la clavicule, enserre l'épaule ronde, passe sous le bras, effleure les côtes et s'arrête à la taille. Son souffle glisse sur la peau blanche et sa voix tremble un peu quand il chuchote :

« Moi aussi, je te veux, Malfoy. »

° * ° * ° * ° * ° *

Les bougies vertes sont presque toutes éteintes. La couette a été repoussée en tas au pied du lit et un oreiller se balade par terre. Deux corps en sueur reposent en travers des draps froissés. L'un est sur le dos, son regard vaguement fixé au plafond. L'autre est sur le ventre, le visage tourné vers son compagnon, le bras posé sur sa poitrine.

Les deux jeunes hommes reprennent lentement leur souffle. C'est le moment de béatitude qui suit l'amour. Puis le brun remue un peu. Il se penche et attrape sa baguette magique qui a roulé jusque là quand Draco l'a lâchée tout à l'heure. Il lance le sort de nettoyage puis il se redresse, pose un rapide baiser sur les lèvres du blond et s'assoit au bord du lit.

Dommage ! Il était si bien ... mais il doit le faire, il doit partir. Alors qu'il commence à enfiler son boxer, il sent une main attraper son bras et une voix murmurer dans son dos :

« Reste. »

Il se retourne, n'osant comprendre. La voix répète :

-- Reste dormir avec moi.

Un sourire illumine son visage. Oh Merlin ! C'est trop bon ! Il va pour se rallonger à côté de Draco mais quelque chose lui revient en mémoire. Le blond lui a dit qu'il aimait dormir à son aise. Or, avachi comme il est, il est bien incapable de se préparer pour la nuit. En souriant avec une tendresse amusée, Harry reprend sa baguette et lance les sortilèges.

« Accio pyjama ! Coperte ! Drappus tendere ! Recovere !

En un instant, le blond est vêtu d'un pyjama de soie noire, le lit est refait et la couette recouvre doucement le corps alangui. Le brun ramasse l'oreiller, le tapote et le repose à sa place. Au moment où il veut se glisser aussi dans le lit, la voix lui souffle moqueusement :

--Appelle un pyjama pour toi aussi. Un peu d'égalité que diable ! Mes mains pourraient s'égarer pendant la nuit et te réveiller malencontreusement. Tu ne crois pas que nous avons tous les deux besoin de repos ? La chasse aux champignons était épuisante !

--La chasse aux champignons seulement ?

--Le reste aussi, mon beau Griffon ! Allez ! Viens ! On ne va pas y passer la nuit !

--Ben si, justement, rigole Harry en lançant le sort et attrapant au vol le pyjama qui a jailli de l'armoire.

Il l'enfile prestement et s'allonge, veillant à laisser un espace vital entre leurs deux corps. Draco se tourne paresseusement vers lui et reprend, le regard pétillant de malice :

--Tu as bien retenu ta leçon. Tu mérites une récompense. Que dirais-tu de recommencer une petite séance ? Heu ... Attends ! Un autre jour peut-être ! Là, je ne suis pas en état. Tu veux dormir tout de suite ?

--Non, je n'ai pas sommeil. Je fumerais bien une clope mais j'ai laissé mon paquet au cottage.

--Une clope ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

--Une très mauvaise habitude moldue. Je te montrerai un jour.

Le silence s'installe, traversé pour chacun par des pensées vagabondes. La voix de Draco s'élève soudain, un peu rauque :

--Harry, que comptes-tu faire, en septembre ?

Un silence, un tourbillon de pensées et la réponse :

--J'aimerais retourner à Poudlard pour ma septième année. Avant la bataille, je m'étais dit que si, par miracle, je survivais, je quitterais le monde magique et j'irais finir mes jours chez les Moldus. J'en avais tellement marre de devoir me battre ! Mais j'ai changé d'avis quand j'ai su que MacGo rempilait pour un an. Ce serait si bon de se retrouver tous, en paix, pour terminer nos études !

--Heu ... Quand tu dis tous, à qui penses-tu exactement ? Tu n'imagines tout de même pas que nous autres Serpentards, nous allons recevoir prochainement une lettre avec une liste de livres à acheter sur le Chemin de Traverse ? Pansy et Blaise certainement, mais nous, les anciens Mangemorts ?

--La Justice vous a blanchi ! Je suis sûr que vous avez votre place à Poudlard ! C'est ce que Dumbledore aurait voulu ! C'est sûrement ce que fera MacGo !

--J'en doute et je t'interdis de lui souffler cette idée ! D'ailleurs la Cour de Justice n'a pas encore statué sur notre sort. Nous n'avons pas le droit de faire de la magie, je te le rappelle !

--Mais vous êtes sorciers ! Et à un très haut niveau en plus ! Les sortilèges que vous avez utilisés pendant la guerre étaient excellents ! Je ne connais même pas celui qui a fait aboyer et braire les gens de la ferme ! Ce serait dommage de gâcher votre talent ! Mais tu as peut-être d'autres projets maintenant que tu es de nouveau riche ? _Oh Merlin ! Et s'il partait ? _

--Non Potter, je n'ai pas encore d'idée précise. Dormons maintenant.

--Oui. Bonne nuit, Draco.

--Et tâche de ne pas m'assassiner pendant mon sommeil ! Je tiens à profiter de la fortune que j'ai gagnée à la sueur de mon front !

--Crétin ! répond Harry en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule et en se retournant de l'autre côté.

Ils ont tous les deux la même pensée :_ « Septembre ! C'est bientôt ! Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire ? »_

_*° *° *° *° *° _

**Les lettres. **

Harry Potter est assis à la table du cottage Griffondor. Il est rentré tôt le matin, après avoir croisé Théodore Nott qui revenait de sa promenade matinale et qui lui a souri d'un air complice. Il s'est douché et habillé avec soin. Maintenant, la tête appuyée sur sa main, il écoute distraitement son elfe de maison qui babille en lui apportant son petit déjeuner.

« Kreatur s'est inquiété hier en ne voyant pas rentrer Maître Harry. Mais Winky est venue rassurer Kreatur. Winky est gentille et si Kreatur n'était pas si vieux, il lui aurait bien fait un brin de cour. Mais l'important, c'était que Maître Harry soit bien installé pour dormir. Les lits du cottage Serpentard sont confortables, paraît-il. Qu'en pense Maître Harry ? Maître Harry ne mange pas ? Maître Harry veut des petits pains aux raisins ? Des beignets aux pommes? De la tarte à la mélasse ? »

Maître Harry se moque totalement des pommes et des raisins. Maître Harry rêve. Mais tout rêve a une fin et celle-ci est brutale. Hermès, le hibou des Weasley, atterrit soudain sur la table, renversant au passage le paquet de céréales. Il tend au brun sorcier sa patte à laquelle est attachée un parchemin. Ouais ! Une lettre d'Hermione !

----------

« Cher Harry.

Monsieur et Madame Weasley seraient très heureux si tu venais au Terrier le 31 juillet pour ton anniversaire. _Merlin, je n'y pensais plus ! _La mère de Ron se remet peu à peu de la mort de Percy. Elle était contente de notre retour. Si tu viens, elle invitera toute la famille. Envoie ta réponse par Hermès. _Bon, d'accord ! _

Attends-toi à un cadeau d'un genre nouveau de la part des jumeaux. Ils ont repris leurs expériences. _Hou la ! Mauvais, ça !_ Leur magasin ne désemplit pas. Les gens ont besoin de s'amuser et de s'étourdir. Il y a des fêtes partout et tous les soirs.

Charlie a sous sa garde un bébé dragon récupéré chez un sorcier qui en faisait l'élevage au mépris des lois. Il l'emmènera prochainement en Roumanie pour le relâcher. Un dragon n'est pas un animal de compagnie. _Ben tiens !_

Bill et Fleur sont toujours à la recherche d'un lieu d'accueil pour jeunes loups-garous. Le Ministère ne paraît pas pressé de leur donner satisfaction. Pourtant il y a plusieurs maisons qui ont été confisquées à des Mangemorts. Mais le simple mot « loup-garou » fait peur. Les gens ont l'esprit si étroit ! _Chère Hermione ! Toujours aussi idéaliste !_

Ron s'est acheté un balai de compétition, le « Toujours d'attaque ». Il s'entraîne souvent et il espère que le championnat de Quidditch reprendra bientôt. _Canons de Chudley ! Alley hop ! _

Ginny est en pleine forme. Elle papillonne beaucoup en ce moment. Elle est de toutes les fêtes. _Et elle danse très bien ! Pas comme moi ! _Elle a raison d'en profiter. Le premier septembre arrivera vite.

J'ai commencé quelques révisions en prévision de la rentrée mais sans en faire trop. Il n'y a pas que les études dans la vie. Moi aussi, j'ai envie d'en profiter un peu._ Quoi ? C'est pas possible ! C'est pas Hermione qui dit ça ? Il va neiger en août ! _

Prends le bateau la prochaine fois que Monsieur Fringant viendra dans l'Ile. Nous t'attendons tous avec impatience. _Tiens, c'est vrai, c'est quand sa prochaine visite ? _

Toute la famille t'embrasse. Hermione. _Et quoi d'autre ? _

P.S. J'espère de tout cœur que tu viendras fêter ton anniversaire au Terrier mais je dois te prévenir d'une chose : Le Ministre a prévu de célébrer la Victoire le 4 août. Tous ceux qui ont participé à la bataille finale sont invités à une grande réception dans le Hall du Ministère _Rien à foutre ! _

Bien sûr, tout le monde compte sur ta présence. Je sais que tu détestes ça mais ne refuse pas de venir. On doit aussi inaugurer une plaque à la mémoire de ceux qui sont morts pour que notre cause triomphe. Juste une fois, Harry, je t'en prie. H. » _... _

_----------_

Le sourire de Harry se fane quand il lit la fin de la lettre. Pendant sa convalescence à Sainte Mangouste, il a fait dire à plusieurs reprises aux gens du Ministère qu'il ne participerait à aucune célébration. Il a fait ce qu'on attendait de lui en tuant Voldemort, son devoir envers le monde sorcier s'arrête là. Mais le cas est particulier ...

Il n'a pas le temps de s'appesantir sur ses réflexions. Un autre volatile fonce vers lui, un hibou grand-duc portant au cou l'insigne du Ministère. Allons bon ! La lettre officielle ! Ecrite en lettres d'or sur un parchemin de prix, elle confirme l'invitation et la date. L'oiseau fixe Harry de son œil doré. Lui aussi attend une réponse.

Le jeune homme lui tend un morceau de gâteau pour le faire patienter mais il sait déjà qu'il est obligé d'accepter. Ça ne pouvait pas plus mal tomber ! Il est si heureux de son rapprochement avec Draco. Ce rappel de la guerre ne va pas plaire au blond jeune homme. Jusque maintenant, ils ont plutôt évité d'en parler.

Le petit matin a été si agréable ! Harry ne s'était pas trompé dans ses suppositions. Malfoy au réveil est adorable. Ses yeux qui papillotent, ses blonds cheveux étalés sur l'oreiller, son petit sourire en coin ... Une vision enchanteresse !

Le beau brun s'est penché sur les lèvres tentantes et il a murmuré tout contre elles trois petits mots , trois petits mots magiques, un « Je t'aime » un peu timide. Draco n'a pas dû l'entendre car il n'a rien répondu mais ce premier baiser matinal avait un goût de miel. Peut-on vraiment être aussi heureux après des années de lutte et d'angoisse ?

Harry soupire et fait apparaître plume, encre et parchemins. Il répond brièvement aux deux lettres, par l'affirmative ... _hélas !_ pense-t-il en soupirant. Au moment où il va reprendre son petit déjeuner interrompu, il entend le son lointain d'une corne de brume. Le White Wing !

Mais il n'arrive jamais aussi tôt dans la journée ! Fringant n'aime pas naviguer de nuit et il n'aurait pas laissé sa petite-fille le faire sans lui ! Pourtant, quand Harry arrive en courant sur le ponton, le voilier est bien là, son capitaine à la barre, la pipe vissée au bec, en compagnie de Colin et de Lucinda. Une fois à terre, le vieil homme sort d'une besace en cuir imperméable un gros paquet de lettres.

«J'ai pensé que c'était peut-être urgent, dit-il en souriant. Elles sont arrivées hier soir. Une véritable flottille de hiboux ! Ces deux-là ont insisté pour qu'on mette à la voile le plus vite possible et nous voilà ! Je n'ai pas perdu la main et ma vue est encore bonne. Les gros pétroliers ne me font pas peur. Non, le pire, c'est la plaisance ! Les maudits navigateurs du dimanche ! Je leur aurais bien lancé un petit sortilège mais ...

--Grand-pa, ne les fais pas attendre, coupe Lucinda en rigolant. Nous aussi, on en a reçu, ajoute-t-elle toute fière.

Les lettres de Poudlard ! Harry ne s'est pas trompé. Il y en a une pour chacun d'eux, ex Mangemorts ou pas, et il y en a même une pour Severus Snape ! Le jeune sorcier se retourne vers les Serpentards qui arrivent à leur tour. Il sourit. Enfin de bonnes nouvelles !

°° ** °° ** °° ** °° **

Sur la terrasse du cottage Serpentard, Christopher Fringant dort sur une chaise longue. Tous les autres se sont entassés dans le petit salon du cottage, sur le canapé, dans les fauteuils, Pansy sur les genoux de Blaise, ou par terre sur des coussins, Harry et Draco côte à côte, Colin tenant Lucinda par la taille, Severus Snape dominant l'assemblée, assis majestueusement sur une antique chaise droite à accoudoirs.

Les tranches de brioche, les tasses de café, les verres de jus de fruits circulent. Tous ont ouvert leur lettre et les commentaires fusent.

_**« Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que le collège Poudlard rouvrira ses portes le premier septembre. Le Poudlard express partira de la gare de King Cross à 12 heures précises. Toutefois, les élèves de septième année feront leur rentrée la veille, c'est à dire le 31 août ...**_

--Pourquoi la veille ? C'est nouveau ça !

--MacGo s'est dit qu'on allait faire peur aux petits enfants de première année ! Nous, les terribles Serpentards ! On est des Croquemitaines ! plaisante Théo.

--Les petits enfants comme tu dis n'ont plus peur de rien ! Tu ne connais pas mes sœurs jumelles ! rétorque Millicent. C'est la nouvelle génération ! Tu verras ! C'est eux les terribles ! Tu auras intérêt à numéroter tes abattis !

--Quoi ? Mais ça va pas non ?

--Silence, vous deux !

._**.. Le Magicobus les attendra devant la gare à 9 heures. Celles et ceux qui ne seraient pas à Londres ce jour-là feront, depuis leur résidence, les signaux d'étincelles et le bus magique passera les prendre à domicile. **_

--Le ramassage scolaire façon magique ! Amusant !

--Le ramassage scolaire ? C'est quoi ça ?

--T'inquiète ! C'est moldu !

--Les Moldus ramassent les élèves comme des champignons ? C'est dingue !

--Non, c'est moldu !

--Crivey, Fringant ! Arrêtez de vous chamailler ! D'ailleurs, vous n'êtes pas concernés. Vous êtes en sixième année ! Vous prendrez le train avec les autres élèves !

--Toujours les mêmes qui ont des privilèges ! Toujours les mêmes qui sont traités en Héros !

--Hé bien, ne te plains pas ! Toi et Ginny Weasley, vous serez les Héros du Poudlard Express. Nous ne serons pas là pour vous faire de l'ombre !

--Tiens mais c'est vrai ça ! Je n'y avais pas pensé !

_**... Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des livres et équipements nécessaires ... Sorts et Enchantements niveau 7 de Miranda Fauconnette. **_

--Je suis contente de revoir Flitwick. J'espère que ses cheveux ont repoussés.

_**... Le manuel avancé de préparation de potions, niveau 2 ...**_

--Ce cher Slug ! Je lui dois une boîte d'ananas confits ! Blaise, tu m'y feras penser quand on sera à Londres ?

._**.. Forces obscures. Comment les combattre. Comment s'en protéger. Première année de l'école des Aurors. **_

--Pffiou ! Il fait fort, le nouveau professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal. C'est vrai qu'on a tous un niveau supérieur. A propos, qui a hérité de ce poste ?

--Kingsley Shacklebolt lui-même mais uniquement pour les élèves de septième année, répond Severus Snape, plongé dans la lettre que lui a envoyée la Directrice. Minerva estime qu'il faut réguler votre enseignement. Vous connaissez tous beaucoup trop de sorts dangereux. Il vous faut un professeur qui puisse contrôler vos ... ardeurs.

--En tous cas, il est hors de question que je devienne Auror ! déclare Grégory. Je veux juste cultiver mon jardin. Je ne suis même pas sûr de retourner à Poudlard à la rentrée.

--De toute façon, reprend Théo, nous ne pourrons y aller que si notre Jugement a été prononcé.

--Minerva m'apprend aussi que votre deuxième comparution devant la Justice Magique aura lieu dans le courant du mois d'août, répond le professeur. Elle a insisté auprès du Ministre pour que tout soit réglé avant le premier septembre. Elle a eu, semble-t-il, des arguments convaincants.

--Ah oui ? Lesquels ? dit Draco qui ouvre la bouche pour la première fois.

--Elle lui a affirmé qu'on pourrait mieux vous surveiller si vous étiez à Poudlard. N'oubliez pas que vous êtes considérés par le peuple sorcier comme une bande de sauvages, déjà coupables de nombreux crimes impardonnables, comme obliger une famille de fermiers à braire ! La Gazette du Sorcier n'est pas tendre avec vous. Dans une interview à Rita Skeeter, Dolorès Ombrage affirme que vous êtes de la graine de voyous, que vous filez un mauvais coton, que vous glissez sur une pente dangereuse, enfin quelques amabilités de ce style. Vous savoir à Poudlard rassurera les esprits faibles !

--Satanée bonne femme ! Elle est de tous les coups fourrés !

--Hé oui ! Alors attendez-vous à recevoir votre convocation prochainement.

--Grand Salazar ! dit tout à coup Pansy, il ne manquerait plus que ce soit justement le jour de l'accouchement de Millie !

--Ah justement, je voulais vous en parler, reprend la jeune fille. Je crois que je devrais repartir en Angleterre avec le bateau. Cette nuit, le bébé m'a donné de grands coups de pied. On dirait qu'il est pressé de sortir. Je sais que c'est normal mais je serais plus rassurée si j'étais chez ma tante. J'y serais tout près de l'hôpital moldu ou de Sainte Mangouste.

--Je ne te laisserai pas partir seule, dit Pansy. Blaise et moi, nous t'accompagnerons.

--Moi aussi, je prends le bateau, dit Harry. Je suis invité chez les Weasley pour mon anniversaire.

--Je repars avec Lucinda, reprend Colin. Grand-père Christopher m'a pris comme mousse, ajoute-t-il tout fier.

--Mais alors, dit Grégory en les regardant tous les uns après les autres. Il ne restera dans l'île que le professeur, Théo, Draco et moi ?

--Et les elfes de maison !

--A ce propos, Bolby a quelque chose à dire, couine le vieil elfe. Il est temps pour nous de regagner Poudlard. La rentrée est proche et il y a du travail pour remettre l'école en état. Si le professeur le souhaite, l'un ou l'une de nous peut rester mais les autres n'ont plus rien à faire ici. Un bon elfe de maison est un elfe au travail.

Le silence se fait soudain. Les vacances sont terminées et fini aussi le temps de l'insouciance. Il faut prendre de nouveau des décisions qui engage l'avenir. Une dernière année à Poudlard et puis ce sera la séparation, l'entrée dans la vie active. Le monde sorcier sera en paix. On réapprendra à vivre, à être heureux. Ça ne sera peut-être pas si facile que ça en a l'air.

- _ - _ - _ - _ -

**Le soir, sous l'arbre penché. **

La journée passe comme un éclair. Les bagages sont faits. Il faudra se serrer un peu sur le voilier mais les rhumatismes de Christopher, ou plutôt ses rhumatismes absents, ont révélé au capitaine que le temps serait idéal et la mer d'huile. Le départ aura lieu dans la matinée à l'heure de la marée.

Finalement, c'est Bolby qui restera dans l'île avec le groupe de Serpentards. Lui seul sait transplaner jusqu'à Jersey et faire les provisions chez les Moldus. A ce propos, il a fait les comptes de chacun et a présenté sa note. Les nouveaux riches peuvent payer leur écot maintenant.

Enfin ils pourront payer dès que les spores de lycoperdons commenceront à être vendues. Le professeur a confié à Blaise un échantillon des quatre couleurs de base. Les violettes et les noires peuvent attendre un peu.

Le jeune sorcier doit contacter la Direction de la Pharmacopée Magique pour faire agréer le produit. Ensuite, il ira voir un important apothicaire du Chemin de Traverse et négociera les prix. Blaise est un excellent homme d'affaires, sa mère a veillé à sa bonne éducation financière.

Le dîner a réuni tout le monde, même les elfes, dans la salle à manger de Serpentard, agrandie magiquement pour l'occasion. Le FireWhisky est sans doute à l'origine des pleurs qui ont un peu coulé des yeux de quelques convives, de Winky et de Kréatur en particulier..

Il y a eu aussi quelques toasts portés par l'un ou par l'autre, quelques chansons dont le fameux Hymne de Poudlard que chacun entonne et termine à sa guise. Est-ce un effet de l'éclairage ou le professeur Snape a le visage un peu trop écarlate ? Il lui faudra reconstituer sa réserve de bonnes boissons bien chaleureuses.

Pansy est pompette et fait à Blaise et à Théo des déclarations insensées. Greg connaît quelques bonnes blagues et Harry s'amuse, tout en se rendant compte que Draco ne participe pas à la bonne humeur générale. Le beau blond a gardé toute la journée un air distant, proche de celui qui refroidissait autrefois tout le monde.

Quand le dîner prend fin, Harry sort avec lui sous les étoiles. Ils n'ont pas eu le temps de se parler beaucoup durant la journée. Le Griffondor veut expliquer à son Serpentard la raison de son départ et accessoirement le consoler par avance. Il le prend dans ses bras et transplane avec lui vers son arbre favori.

La lune décroît à peine et sa douce lumière argente les yeux et les cheveux du beau blond. Mais il ne sourit pas et Harry commence à s'inquiéter. Draco ne va pas lui faire une scène parce qu'il s'absente une semaine, deux tout au plus ! Non ? Si ?

« Drake, dit-il doucement en caressant d'un doigt le magnifique visage, qu'est-ce que tu as ? C'est parce que je vais chez les Weasley pour mon anniversaire ?

La réponse le laisse pantois.

--Je me moque bien de ton séjour chez les Weasmoche ! Tu peux faire ce que tu veux ! Tu ne m'es pas indispensable, que je sache !

L'agressivité de la phrase, le ton méprisant employé, déclenchent chez Harry une poussée de colère.

--J'en prends bonne note ! Hé bien alors, crache ton venin ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

--J'ai que tout le monde a l'air ravi de retourner à Poudlard. Ce n'est pas mon cas, si tu veux tout savoir ! Je n'irai pas passer encore un an de ma vie dans cette foutue école ! Pour y être surveillé comme un délinquant par le Ministère ? Jamais ! Snape nous a prévenus, c'est ce qui nous attend !

--Il plaisantait, Malfoy ! Juste son genre d'humour noir ! Même moi, je l'ai compris !

--Ça m'étonnerait ! En tous cas, dès que cette brochette pourrie de Juges à la con aura rendu son verdict, je me casse ! Ils peuvent confisquer tout ce que j'ai, je m'en fous ! Je suis riche quand même ! Et tant que j'y suis, tu peux dire au loup garou Weasley et à sa Vélane que je leur donne mon manoir pour y créer leur refuge de monstres !

--Comment tu sais ça ? Tu lis mon courrier maintenant ?

--Je suis passé te voir ce matin mais tu courais déjà vers la mer comme un véracrasse en rut. Jolie, l'invitation du grand Harry Potter à la célébration de la Victoire ! C'est devenu ta douce habitude ? Ta drogue de la gloire ? La lettre de la Sang-de-Bourbe était à côté. Ça va très bien, on dirait, pour la Belette et sa famille ! Je comprends que tu aies envie de les voir !

--Arrête, Malfoy ! Tu dis n'importe quoi !

--Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois, Potter ? Que je vais bien gentiment aller me faire mépriser et insulter par des blancs-becs et des morveuses de quinze, seize ans sous prétexte de finir mes études ? Parce que c'est ce qui se passera quand nous, les Mangemorts, nous mettrons les pieds à Poudlard ! Leurs parents leur auront farci le crâne de nos soi-disant crimes. Tu crois qu'ils vont nous accueillir à bras ouverts ? Tu rêves, Potty !

--MacGo les fera taire ! Elle vous a envoyé la lettre de rentrée, c'est qu'elle vous fait confiance ! Et puis, on sera avec vous !

--Ça, c'était la dernière chose à dire, Potter ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ta protection ! Quand cesseras-tu de vouloir sauver le monde ? Combien de fois encore devrai-je te dire merci ? Fous-moi la paix une bonne fois pour toutes !

--D'accord ! Salut !

Soudain, il n'y a plus personne devant Draco. Harry a transplané et l'a laissé seul avec sa fureur dévastatrice. Il ne reste que le silence, peuplé des faibles bruits de la nuit. Le jeune blond s'écroule sur le banc de pierre, hors d'haleine. Il ne bouge pas, sa gorge le brûle, son cerveau est vide. Un long moment passe.

C'est la fraîcheur de l'air qui le sort de son apathie. Bon, il doit rentrer. Heureusement que la lune éclaire le chemin ! Il se met en marche, en essayant de ne penser à rien. Il ne s'est rien passé. Il n'a pas déversé sa bile sur Potter. Il ne s'est pas conduit comme un imbécile. C'est la faute au FireWhisky ... _Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? _

Il n'a pas le temps de réfléchir plus avant. La lune est soudain cachée par une immense ombre noire. Un animal fantastique plane au-dessus de lui. Il n'est pas seul. Deux, trois, non quatre autres créatures l'accompagnent. Draco se jette à terre, les mains sur la tête. Il entend un bruit feutré d'ailes légères puis le choc de sabots atterrissant durement sur le sol. Et puis plus rien.

Il se redresse un peu et aperçoit non loin de lui un animal qu'il identifie aussitôt. Un Sombral ! Les autres se sont posés un peu plus loin ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ? Ce sont eux qui tirent les calèches de Poudlard, celles qui transportent les élèves de la gare de Pré-au-Lard jusqu'au château. On ne peut les voir que si on a vu la mort en face. Et malheureusement, c'est son cas.

Pourquoi ont-ils quitté la Forêt Interdite ? Draco s'assoit en tailleur sans faire de gestes brusques. Il sait que les Sombrals sont carnivores mais ils ne s'attaquent pas aux humains. Il peut ainsi observer l'animal le plus proche.

Il est très grand, son corps noir est squelettique et donne une impression de puissance, mais aussi d'élégance. Il a une tête de dragon, de larges oreilles pointues et son œil qui le fixe est entièrement blanc. On dirait une pierre de lune. Ses larges ailes membraneuses sont repliées sur ses flancs Ses quatre sabots noirs, sa crinière et sa longue queue luisent sous la lune avec des reflets bleutés. Il est magnifique !

Les quatre autres ont l'air plus petits, plus élancés. Et soudain, Draco comprend ! C'est une harde de Sombrals, un mâle et quatre femelles, en migration, sans doute pour la parade amoureuse qui précède la reproduction ! Personne n'a jamais eu l'occasion de voir ce spectacle ! Les animaux doivent venir dans l'île magique depuis toujours !

L'une des femelles semble épuisée. Elle penche sa tête presque jusqu'à terre, ses ailes ont du mal à se replier et ses jambes fines tremblent un peu. Le mâle se tourne vers Draco et voyant qu'il ne bouge pas, il se dirige vers elle. Il frotte son cou contre sa crinière et elle émet un son plaintif. Alors, il se redresse, il déploie ses immenses ailes de chauve-souris et s'envole dans un léger bruit de soie froissée.

Draco le voit survoler la mer en cercles larges puis plonger, raser l'eau de tout son corps, jambes repliées et soudain, dans sa gueule entrouverte, un gros poisson se tortille, tentant d'échapper aux dents pointues qui l'ont capturé.

Il revient vers la terre ferme, se pose en douceur près de la jeune femelle et lui tend le poisson frémissant. Elle l'attrape à son tour et pendant qu'elle mange et reprend des forces, le mâle reste près d'elle, la caressant, la léchant en poussant de petits hennissements tendres; C'est si beau, si paisible que Draco en est bouleversé.

Sa colère, sa rancune, son mal de vivre disparaissent. Comment peut-on avoir le cœur rempli d'amertume devant un spectacle si beau et si rare ? Découpés en ombres chinoises sur un ciel velouté, uniquement parés d'argent lunaire, des animaux magnifiques se témoignent complicité et tendresse aussi bien, mieux même que des humains qui s'aiment !

Draco se lève très lentement et s'éloigne, à demi courbé pour ne pas perturber la scène tranquille. Dès qu'il est assez loin, il se met à courir, droit vers le cottage Griffondor, droit vers Harry. Il arrive à la porte de sa chambre, tout essoufflé, hésite un court instant, frappe un petit coup et entre.

Une veilleuse posée sur la table de chevet éclaire tout juste un brun jeune homme allongé tout habillé sur son lit, les bras repliés sur l'oreiller, les mains en dessous de la tête. Il ne sourit pas. Il ne dit rien. Il a vu Draco entrer mais il reste immobile. S'attend-il une nouvelle agression verbale ? A un nouvel affrontement ?

Le blond s'approche sans faire de bruit et s'accroupit près du lit à la hauteur de l'autre visage. De près, il remarque mieux sa pâleur et le pli amer de la bouche. Son souffle se calme peu à peu. Il sait qu'il doit s'excuser mais il ne peut pas. Il a appris récemment à dire « merci » mais « pardon » n'appartient pas à son vocabulaire.

Au bout d'un long moment de silence, il murmure seulement : « Harry ... » Mais Harry ne bouge pas, il a bien trop peur de se mettre à pleurer devant celui qui l'a si cruellement blessé au cœur. Draco répète : « Harry... » Ne voyant aucune réaction, il se penche et siffle : « Putain ! Harry ... »

Deux mains l'attrapent sans douceur aux épaules et le tirent vers le lit. Il se retrouve à moitié couché sur le brun qui remonte ses mains jusqu'à sa nuque. Une bouche avide capture la sienne. Le baiser est puissant, sauvage, douloureux même. Les dents mordent un peu trop fort ses lèvres, il a dans la bouche le goût âcre du sang mais plus rien n'a d'importance. Il sait, ils savent tous les deux. Ils sont unis comme jamais et cette fois, il en est sûr, c'est pour toujours.

**Le matin, une chambre. **

Deux jeunes gens endormis, très proches l'un de l'autre. Le blond a une main posée sur la taille du brun. Le brun a sa main sur la poitrine du blond. Leurs cheveux se touchent. Ils respirent du même souffle paisible. La fenêtre est ouverte et un vent léger fait onduler les rideaux rouges.

Un appel au dehors. « Harry ! Draco ! Debout ! La marée n'attend pas ! ».Deux soupirs, des yeux qui s'ouvrent, deux sourires. Un blond se glisse sur un brun pour un premier baiser. Au moment où leurs lèvres vont se toucher, deux mots, deux petits mots magiques, en réponse à trois autres, prononcés la veille.

«Moi aussi. »

-

-

-

-

-Dernier chapitre en vue. Une petite review en attendant ?


	13. Chapter 13

**Ames sœurs**

Auteur : haniPyanfar

Comme d'habitude, les racines, le tronc et les branches de cette histoire appartiennent à Madame J.. Je me suis juste permis d'ajouter quelques feuilles à l'arbre de sa magie.

Chapitre 13

**Les cinq de Poudlard-en-l'Ile.**

Severus Snape est débordé. Entre les sirènes, les lycoperdons et les Sombrals, il ne sait plus où donner la tête. Il a commencé son article sur la transformation d'une jeune humaine en être de l'eau. Bien sûr, il n'a pas donné de lieu précis, il ne cite pas de nom, mais il a entrepris de raconter l'histoire de la petite Sirène à l'envers.

Il décrit comment la jeune fille a « appelé » la magie de la mer à son secours, son longue attente sur un rocher, ses jeux avec les coquillages et l'écume des vagues, sa façon de léviter juste au-dessus de l'eau, sa patience enfin récompensée par l'arrivée du groupe de sirènes.

Il trace leur portrait et dans un langage poétique qu'on ne lui connaît pas, il parle de leur beauté, de leurs chants mélodieux, de leur langage que seule la jeune fille comprend, de leur reine à la couronne de nacre et à la baguette magique de corail.

Oui, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, le sévère professeur Snape devient lyrique quand il raconte la belle et triste aventure de Luna. Il se dit que son article aurait été bien accueilli par le Chicaneur de Xénophilius Lovegood, le père de le Petite Fée.

Comme la vie est bizarre ! Il est mort par le Feu. Elle, fille de l'Air par la Maison Serdaigle, a quitté la Terre et a choisi l'Eau comme refuge ! Cela ressemble à un conte sur les Quatre Eléments et ce n'en est pas un !

Bien sûr Severus ne signera pas l'article de son nom véritable, il a choisi Versus Epanese comme pseudonyme. Il a déjà noirci de nombreux parchemins mais il trouve toujours un détail à ajouter. Il en néglige presque ses chères potions.

Heureusement toutes les spores de lycoperdons sont rangées, étiquetées, prêtes à être utilisées ou pour la plus grande part vendues. Il a été décidé à l'unanimité de faire don d'un échantillon de chaque couleur au professeur Slughorn pour ses cours à Poudlard. Il en aura bien besoin avec l'afflux des nouveaux élèves.

° - ° - ° - ° - ° -

Grégory a finalement décidé de retourner à l'école avec les autres mais ça le chagrine d'abandonner son jardin. Alors, il a embauché Bolby. Enfin, il a plutôt débauché le vieil elfe. Il l'a converti aux joies et aux peines des semis et plantations.

Dans ses carrés bien alignés, séparés par des allées étroites et des lignes de galets, il a déjà un bel éventail de plantes moldus et magiques. L' Aconit et la Menthe poivrée voisinent avec la Pipaillon et le Géranium cornu, l 'Asphodèle avec les Puffapods, et les Citrouilles à vrilles chatouillent le Concombre masqué.

Bolby a promis à Greg de s'occuper de tout pendant que le Serpentard sera à l'école. Il veillera au grain et lancera les sorts de protection en cas de tempête ou de gel. Il est vrai que, s'il ne reste que le professeur Snape dans l'île, il n'aura pas beaucoup de travail. Or un bon elfe doit toujours avoir quelque chose à faire. Maître Grégory peut être tranquille. Bolby veillera sur le jardin comme sur la collection de chaudrons de Maître Snape.

**... / ... / ... / ... / ... /**

Pendant ce temps, Draco et Théo étudient les Sombrals. Ils les observent d'abord de loin puis se rapprochent très doucement pour ne pas mettre le grand mâle en colère. Draco prend des notes et Théo dessine. Il a un très bon coup de crayon. En effet, il est impossible de photographier les Sombrals puisqu'ils sont invisibles pour de nombreuses personnes.

Les deux jeunes sorciers sont fascinés par la beauté et la force des animaux magiques. Ils ont eu la chance d'assister au premier accouplement entre le mâle et une des femelles. Ils s'étaient dissimulés dans un bosquet assez touffu et Draco a pu décrire la scène pendant que Théo faisait plusieurs croquis rapides qu'il perfectionnera par la suite.

Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, ce n'est pas le grand Sombral qui décide mais la jeune femelle. C'est elle qui commence la parade amoureuse. Elle se met à danser sur ses jambes agiles, elle frappe le sol de ses sabots et pousse des petits cris perçants qui trahissent son désir et alertent le chef de la harde.

Lentement, en tournant la tête de gauche à droite, l'observant ainsi de chacun de ses yeux blancs, il s'approche d'elle et elle le vampe, exactement comme le ferait une humaine. Elle recule en agitant ses ailes repliées et l'aguiche par des hochements de tête, des rengorgements, des balancements de la croupe, toute une mimique de séduction qui attise la convoitise du mâle.

Ensuite, c'est lui qui prend l'initiative. Il se dresse sur ses pattes de derrière et frappe son poitrail de ses sabots. Puis il lance de grandes ruades pour montrer sa force et son ardeur. Il déploie ses larges ailes et agite l'air devant la femelle comme un éventail. Le son qui sort de sa gorge est un roulement modulé et continu. Il lui fait sa cour.

Il a intérêt à lui plaire sinon elle s'éloigne, le nez au vent et il aura beau faire, ce ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui. Mademoiselle Sombral peut aussi avoir ses vapeurs et ses humeurs. Alors, il secoue avec vigueur sa longue queue et sa crinière. Il hennit sur plusieurs tons. Cela ressemble fort à une déclaration d'amour et petit à petit, il se rapproche d'elle.

Si elle le laisse effleurer son nez par le sien, c'est le signal qu'elle est prête. Il la caresse de son museau, mordille sa croupe et se place derrière elle. Elle peut encore se dérober mais si le mâle lui plaît, elle le laisse faire. Il monte alors sur son dos en déployant ses ailes pour se faire plus léger Il la serre de ses pattes avant à la base du cou comme le feraient des bras, il attrape sa crinière entre ses dents et c'est l'accouplement.

Elle rejette sa tête en arrière et crie à la fois de douleur et de contentement. Les autres regardent sans paraître surprises. Elle vibre et tressaute sous les coups de reins du mâle. Il lâche sa crinière et lui aussi crie avec un hennissement aigu. La scène est à la fois si violente et si belle que les deux jeunes hommes en sont bouleversés. Ils devront attendre la délivrance du mâle et l'insémination de la jeune femelle pour bouger.

Chose curieuse, après leur séparation, le grand Sombral ne s'éloigne pas aussitôt de sa compagne. Il pose son cou sur le sien et ils reprennent leur souffle ensemble. C'est ensuite la femelle qui caresse la croupe du mâle et la mordille en poussant des petits cris tendres. On dirait qu'elle le remercie d'avoir contenté son désir. Plus tard, il va lui pêcher un poisson. Peut-être lui dit-il aussi merci de cette façon.

Draco et Théo seront encore témoins de la scène avec une autre femelle mais la première restera gravée dans leur mémoire et dans leur ventre. Quand ils l'évoqueront, pour la décrire ou pour la dessiner, des papillons se bousculeront un peu dans leur tête, dans leur estomac et dans leur sexe. C'est un souvenir à la fois brut, pur et éblouissant comme un diamant.

+ * + * + * + * + *

**Discussion au-dessus de la Manche. **

« Dis-moi, comment s'appelle ton Maître ? Il n'a pas dit son nom quand il est venu nous acheter à la boutique des animaux magiques. Je crois même qu'il cachait son visage.

--C'est normal, c'est un sorcier très célèbre. Il ne voulait pas être reconnu. Il s'appelle Harry Potter.

--LE Harry Potter ? Celui de la grande Bataille ? Tu en as de la chance, qu'il t'ait choisi !

--Tu en as aussi puisqu'il t'offre à un de ses amis. Tu sais qui c'est ?

--Non. Je ne connais que le destinataire de ma lettre, un dénommé Severus ... heu ...Scarpe.

--Snape ! Mais enfin, où as-tu été élevé ? Lui aussi est célèbre ! C'était le meilleur espion de l'Ordre du Phénix ! J'ai beaucoup d'admiration pour lui.

--Tu sais, dans la volière où j'ai grandi, on ne parlait pas beaucoup de la guerre. La propriétaire était une vieille dame qui ne s'intéressait qu'à nous, ses oiseaux, et à sa serre de plantes rares. Mais on a quand même fait la fête le soir de la Victoire. Et puis, elle m'a envoyée à la boutique, j'avais l'âge de faire mon métier.

--C'est ton premier poste ?

--Oui. Tu crois que je suis un cadeau pour ce Severus Sparte ? Ça me plairait bien ! Est-il aussi jeune et aussi beau que ton Maître ?

-- C'est Snape, pas Sparte ou je ne sais quoi ! Fais bien attention au nom des gens, ne va pas te tromper dans la livraison d'un courrier ! Ce serait très grave ! Et tu verras bien comment il est en arrivant. L'important, ce n'est pas le physique, c'est que ce soit un bon Maître et qu'il te donne du Miam Hibou pour te nourrir..

--C'est ce qu'on espère toujours. A qui portes-tu une lettre ?

--A Draco Malfoy, un ami de Harry Potter. Il est avec Severus Snape sur une île très difficile à découvrir, une île magique. Mais je connais parfaitement cette partie de la mer. Avant, j'étais porteur de courrier diplomatique entre les Ministères de la Magie anglais et français. Maintenant, je suis à la retraite et j'ai donc repris du service civil. As-tu déjà un nom ?

--Il est écrit dans la lettre que je porte. Et toi, comment t'appelles-tu ?

--Dans mon premier métier, mon nom était Bond, James Bond. Mais Harry Potter préfère Ebony à cause de ma couleur. Elle est rare pour un hibou. Mais toi, tu es bien petit pour un si long voyage. Et pourquoi ne portes-tu pas d'aigrette sur la tête ?

--Parce que je suis une chouette, pas un hibou. Je suis une « effraie » mais rassure-toi, je ne fais peur à personne. On m'appelle aussi Dame Blanche. Et je ne suis pas petite. Je suis adulte et bien plus jeune que toi. Alors moi aussi, je peux faire de longs voyages. On fait la course si tu veux !

--Economise plutôt tes forces. L'île est encore loin. On verra quand elle sera en vue. Mais je te battrai, sois-en sûr !

--On parie ? Cinq noises au vainqueur !

--Et en plus, tu es joueur ! Je ne te trouve pas très sérieux comme porteur de messages ! Ah ! Jeunesse ! Mais je tiens le pari. Que le meilleur, c'est-à-dire moi, gagne !

*° *° *° *° *°

**Le matin, cottage Serpentard. **

Une brusque bourrasque ouvre la fenêtre et un gros volatile noir s'engouffre dans la salle à manger, suivi d'une chouette de couleur crème qui piaille dans son langage : « Tricheur ! Tu as démarré sans me prévenir ! » Le hibou imperturbable se pose en douceur devant Draco et tend sa patte. L'oiseau plus petit atterrit devant le professeur Snape sans renverser sa tasse de thé et présente sa lettre à son tour.

Les deux hommes sont surpris. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à recevoir si vite du courrier. Severus détache le parchemin et commence à lire.

-------

« De Harry Potter à Monsieur le professeur Snape.

J'espère que cette chouette est arrivée à bon port. Elle a l'air fragile mais il paraît qu'elle est issue d'une grande lignée de messagères. Elle a réussi toutes les épreuves du concours et elle est arrivée première de sa catégorie.

Permettez-moi de vous l'offrir en remplacement de la vôtre, disparue pendant la guerre. Elle n'a pas encore de nom. J'avais pensé à Ivory à cause de sa couleur mais si cela ne vous plaît pas, caressez-la et nommez-la vous même.

Blaise m'a chargé de vous dire que les lycoperdons ont été agréés par le Ministère. Il s'occupe de la première vente. Vous pouvez le joindre chez sa mère, à l'hôtel particulier des Zabini. Millicent est arrivée sans encombres chez sa tante. Elle vous remercie pour les potions de voyage que vous lui avez données. Elles ont été très efficaces.

Je réside chez les Weasley jusqu'à mon retour dans l'île. Molly et Arthur vous envoient leurs salutations.

Respectueusement. Harry Potter. »

-------

Un cadeau de Harry ! Severus ne s'attendait pas à ça. Ah ! Ces Griffondors ! Le cœur sur la main et la tête dans les étoiles ! En bon Serpentard, le Maître des potions a du mal à s'y habituer mais c'est Potter ! On ne peut rien y faire. Avec un soupir, il regarde la chouette qui l'observe de ses yeux dorés.

_« Moins beau que mon acheteur, mais quelle prestance ! Il me plairait comme Maître ! Alors, à qui suis-je destinée ? Ah ! Il tend la main. Oui ! Il m'adopte ! Comment m'a-il appelée ? Ivory ? C'est joli come nom. Ivory pour moi, Ebony pour l'autre-là, à qui je dois cinq noises ! Ebène et Ivoire, deux noms de couleurs opposées. Un romantique, ce Harry Potter ! »_

Pendant ce temps, Draco a ouvert sa lettre sans manifester d'émotion particulière, discrètement surveillé par ses deux camarades qui ne pipent mot. Ce n'est pas le moment de titiller le Prince des Serpentards.

Le grand hibou les regarde. Il est entièrement noir, du bout de ses griffes acérées à la pointe de l'aigrette qui se dresse au sommet de son crâne comme un épi. Mais l'iris de ses yeux ronds est vert émeraude. Un fin cercle doré entoure sa pupille. Sur sa tête, les plumes sont un peu ébouriffées. Il ressemble à ... Potter, avec sa chevelure indomptable.

Au bout de ses pattes écailleuses, ses serres sont impressionnantes et son bec a l'air redoutable. Il ne serait pas sans danger d'en vouloir au courrier qu'il transporte. Sa tête tourne vers la gauche et vers la droite sans que le reste de son corps ne bouge. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?

_«Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent, ces deux-là, pour me donner du Miam Hibou ? C'est comme ça qu'on récompense les bons messagers, non ? Ah ! L'un d'eux se décide ! Wouah ! De la brioche ! Je suis gâté ! Bon, laissons le destinataire lire sa lettre tranquillement. »_

_-------_

« De Harry à Draco.

Le vendeur de chez « Plumes et Ecailles » m'a recommandé ce hibou. Il est, paraît-il, très malin. Il trouvera sûrement l'île. Il s'appelle Ebony et je lui ai dit que tu es mon ami. Evite tout de même d'approcher tes doigts de son bec, il pince. Je suis chez les Weasley. Réponds-moi pour que je sache si tu as bien reçu cette lettre.

Je t'aime. Harry. »

-------

_« C'est court mais je suis ... content d'avoir de ses nouvelles. Bien sûr, je ne le crierais pas sur les toits. Et les petits mots de la fin sont ridiculement fleur bleue. Enfin, on ne refait pas un Griffondor. On le prend comme il est ... Mais à quoi je pense, là ! Je suis contaminé par la guimauve ! Grand Salazar, sauve-moi ! »_

**Le soir même. **

Les deux volatiles se sont goinfrés de gâteaux et ont sifflé chacun une bonne pinte d'eau sucrée. Puis ils se sont endormis, la tête sous l'aile. Ils repartiront quand le soleil descendra sur l'horizon, porteur des réponses.

Bolby leur achètera le fameux Miam Hibou la prochaine fois qu'il ira à Jersey pour le réapprovisionnement. Enfin, il prendra plutôt de la pâtée pour chien et des croquettes pour chat en espérant qu'ils aimeront ça. Le plus proche magasin magique est à Paimpont, en France, à la lisière de la forêt de Brocéliande.

-------

« De Severus Snape à Harry Potter.

Vous trouverez ci-joint une mornille en paiement de votre « cadeau » qui, je l'avoue, m'a fait plaisir .Je ne savais par quel oiseau remplacer ma pauvre Mafalda qui hululait si bien les soirs de pleine lune. La jeune Ivory, j'ai conservé le nom que vous proposiez, me convient tout à fait. Son œil est vif et j'ai fait connaissance avec son bec qui pince bien.

Rendez de ma part leur salut à Arthur et Molly Weasley. Veuillez rappeler à Mademoiselle Granger qu'elle doit m'envoyer la recette de la confiture moldue aux quatre fruits rouges. Si vous croisez Monsieur Londubat, signalez-lui que la potion contre les rhumatismes de sa grand-mère ne doit contenir que deux feuilles de sisymbre, pas trois ou quatre, à moins qu'il ne veuille la faire dormir pendant trois jours.

Lorsque vous verrez Rufus Scrimgeour à la cérémonie du 4 août, transmettez-lui mon bon souvenir; Et méfiez-vous toujours de Dolorès Ombrage et de sa clique. Soyez un Griffondor à la hauteur de votre réputation.

Professeur Severus Snape. »

-------

De Draco Malfoy à Potty, super Héros du monde sorcier.

La folie des grandeurs t'a brouillé la cervelle, Potter ! C'est quoi, cette grosse bestiole noire dont tu as fait l'acquisition ? Elle a failli me bouffer la main ! Mais j'apprécie ses yeux verts. Ils me font penser aux tiens, en à peine plus ahuris.

Donc, j'ai bien reçu ton petit mot et je vais le relire cent fois : il a le mérite de ne comporter aucune faute d'orthographe et ça fera passer le temps plus vite en attendant ta prochaine missive. Je veux des détails sur le château des courants d'air des Weasley. C'est vrai qu'ils ont une goule ? Raconte-moi aussi ta fête d'anniversaire. Le 31, c'est ça ? J'y penserai.

Idem. Draco.

-------

**La nuit, au cottage Serpentard, dans une chambre qui en a vu de belles. **

Draco dort et Draco rêve sans avoir eu besoin de prendre la potion du professeur Snape.

Harry et lui sont dans la boutique « Plumes et Ecailles ». Le vendeur est un beau jeune homme aux yeux chocolat et aux cheveux châtains. Il fait du charme à Harry qu'il a reconnu malgré les lunettes noires dont il s'est affublé. Ça lui va aussi bien que les boutons violets sur le visage de Marietta Edgecombe, la copine blonde de cette idiote de Cho Chang.

Le jeune vendeur fait le panégyrique du hibou noir tout en lançant à Harry des sourires engageants et des coups d'œil coquins. Non mais, pour qui il se prend celui-là ? ... « Et c'est un ancien des services secrets britanniques ... et il a sauvé par son courage plusieurs missions importantes ... et blablabli et blablabla ... » T'en foutrai moi, des super Héros de la Magic England !

D'abord, y en a qu'un de Héros, et c'est le Potter que tu reluques d'un peu trop près ! Bas les pattes, maraud, ou il t'en cuira ! Harry, ne lui réponds pas ! Je te défends de lui sourire ! Non, il n'a pas une voix charmeuse ! Il essaie juste de te vendre son foutu hibou ! Personne n'en veut ! Tu sais combien il va te coûter en nourriture ? C'est que ça bouffe, ces oiseaux-là !

Harry, viens, allons prendre un thé chez Florian Fortarôme. Il a rouvert sa boutique. Et après nous irons chez Madame Lhirondelle. Elle a de plus beaux hiboux que ceux-là, des blancs, des bruns, des gris ... Comment ça, c'est lui que tu veux ! N'importe quoi ! ... Mais non, je ne fais pas un caprice ! Hein ? Jaloux, moi ? Mais-pas-du-tout-mais-pas-du-tout ... Allez, Harry ... viens ...

* * * * * ° ° ° ° °

**Tiens, voilà l' facteur ! **

Les jours passent et le hibou noir arrive et repart.

-------

De Harry à Draco.

... Ce que je préfère dans la maison des Weasley, c'est la cuisine. C'est là que pour la première fois, j'ai vu un couteau éplucher tout seul des pommes de terre ...

... La goule loge sous le toit, au-dessus de la chambre de Ron. C'est aussi là que je dors. Elle se plaint et gémit la nuit, elle nous réveille à pas d'heure mais comme elle a un jour rendu un grand service à la famille, personne ne veut la chasser de son trou ...

Tu me manques déjà. Je t'aime. Harry.

-------

C'est étrange. Draco n'a même plus besoin de rêver pour imaginer ce que fait Harry. Souvent, après avoir observé les Sombrals, il va jusqu'à l'arbre penché, s'assoit sur le banc de pierre, la dernière lettre reçue à la main, il ferme les yeux et les images se forment toutes seules derrière ses paupières.

C'est comme si le cerveau de Harry et le sien se connectaient. Il « voit » la maison un peu branlante, avec ses étages rajoutés un peu au hasard. _Merlin ! Mais comment tient-elle debout ? _La cuisine chaleureuse, la longue table et ses chaises toutes différentes, _Ça doit être le bazar au moment des repas ! ... _L'horloge où l'aiguille marquée Percy reste toujours immobile ...

Il devrait trouver ce logis misérable mais il le voit avec les yeux de Harry et la vision le fait plutôt sourire. Le Terrier porte bien son nom. Il n'en voudrait pas, même pour y loger son jardinier, mais ce doit être un refuge sûr, un endroit où il fait bon vivre.

Il commence même à trouver la tribu Weasley sympathique mais ça, il ne l'avouera jamais, même face à Voldemort. Et ça ne l'empêchera pas de balancer des vannes à la Belette et à sa rouquine de sœur s'il retourne à Poudlard. Mais il ne se moquera plus de Molly et d'Arthur Weasley. Ils étaient là quand Harry avait besoin d'eux et ils l'ont payer cher.

Il lui arrive aussi de sentir une pointe de jalousie quand le beau brun paraît un peu trop heureux loin de lui. Comme le jour de son anniversaire par exemple.

-------

De Harry à Draco.

J'ai beaucoup regretté que tu ne sois pas là pour mon anniversaire. Je suis sûr que tu te serais bien amusé. Toute la famille Weasley était présente et la table était mise dans le jardin. Madame Weasley avait fait un énorme gâteau recouvert de chocolat et décoré de cerises confites et de minuscules vifs d'or.

A la fin du repas, les jumeaux Fred et Georges ont expérimenté sur nous leur nouvelle invention. C'était vraiment très drôle, je t'en ferai la surprise quand on se retrouvera.

A bientôt, je t'aime. Harry.

-------

_«Arg ! Mon Griffon vire vraiment Pouffsouffle ! Enfin au milieu de tous les Weasley, c'est normal. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore bien pu inventer, les deux diaboliques ? Je me souviens du jour où ils avaient lâché dans Poudlard des feux d'artifices fous et des fusées dragons. Ombrage était dans tous ses états. Parrain m'a dit de me méfier d'elle. Elle est vraiment mauvaise ..._

_Depuis mon enfance, je n'ai jamais eu de vraie fête d'anniversaire. Le 5 juin, j'étais toujours à l'école et je faisais juste un goûter avec mes amis dans la salle commune des Serpentards. La dernière fois, on avait bu un peu trop de FireWhisky. Greg avait fait à Vincent une déclaration d'amour. On avait tous cru que c'était pour rire mais en fait, l'alcool lui avait délié la langue ... _

_Harry a raison. J'aurais bien voulu être avec lui ce jour-là ... _

Sous l'arbre penché, Draco rêve tout éveillé ... Harry et la rouquine faisant la chasse aux gnomes de jardin avant de mettre le couvert, aidés par la belle demi-Vélane et par un Weasley portant un crochet de serpent en guise de boucle d'oreille et de longs cheveux réunis par un catogan, le dragonnier sans doute ...

... Le gâteau lévitant depuis la cuisine jusqu'à la table, manquant de s'écraser au sol à cause d'un sortilège de Fred, non de Georges ... Molly Weasley, courroucée, menaçant de sa baguette ses deux insupportables avant de se dérider face à Harry qui rit de bon cœur ...

... Les jumeaux distribuant à la ronde des bonbons ressemblant aux dragées de Bertie Crochue mais provoquant un irrésistible changement de couleur chez la personne qui les croque ... Monsieur Weasley devenant tout bleu, Ron tout jaune, sa copine Granger toute violette et Harry passant plusieurs fois du rouge au vert parce qu'il a eu le malheur d'en prendre deux d'un coup ! _Je me méfierai quand tu reviendras, Griffon !_

_-------_

De Draco Malfoy à Harry Potter.

Tu as raté un beau spectacle en retournant sur le continent te goinfrer et rigoler avec la famille Cheveux Rouges. Nous pouvons admirer en ce moment une harde de Sombrals, un étalon et quatre femelles, qui sont de passage dans l'île. Je t'envoie une esquisse faite par Théo pour te faire baver d'envie.

Le professeur Snape prépare une excursion en France. Il nous emmènera sans doute avec lui. Il paraît que le pays est très beau. Qui sait, j'y resterai peut-être au lieu d'aller me les geler dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

Ton hibou en pince pour moi. Et moi, idem pour toi. Draco.

-------

De Harry à Draco.

Juste un petit mot pour vous annoncer qu'aujourd'hui 4 août, Millicent a accouché avec une semaine d'avance d'un beau garçon prénommé Arctarus. La maman et l'enfant se portent bien.

J'ai quelques affaires à régler à Londres. On se revoit dans quelques jours. Je t'aime. Harry

P.S. J'ai déjà vu des Sombrals. Je suis même monté sur le dos de l'un d'eux pour aller un soir au Ministère de la Magie. Ils sont très intelligents et ils volent très vite.

-------

**Un 4 août bien rempli. **

La Fête de la Victoire et du Souvenir a lieu dans le Grand Hall du Ministère. Tous les rescapés de la bataille finale sont là. Les Aurors, dont certains ne sont pas encore guéris de leurs blessures, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix survivants, les professeurs et les élèves de Poudlard, tous ont voulu rendre hommage à ceux qui sont morts pour que leur camp triomphe.

Ils sont installés de part et d'autre de la Fontaine de la Fraternité. A droite, au milieu de ses collègues Aurors, Williamson, le plus petit de tous, semble un peu perdu dans son uniforme de gala bleu soutaché d'or. Il est le seul en Angleterre à se servir d'une baguette de bambou. Il a perdu un bras pendant la bataille. La main au bout de sa prothèse est faite de doigts de métal articulés qui grincent un peu quand il les déplie.

A ses côtés, Tonks se tient bien droite mais la jeune Métamorphage n'arbore pas aujourd'hui des cheveux roses ou violets. Elle porte au revers de sa cape un ruban de deuil en mémoire de son époux, Remus Lupin. Elle est réellement enceinte et trouve là sa consolation.

L'Ordre du Phénix est réuni autour d' Adelforth Dumbledore, le seul survivant de l'ancien Ordre, fondé par son frère Albus lors de la première guerre. Tous les Weasley sont là. Eux portent le deuil de Percy. Mêmes les jumeaux se tiennent tranquilles. Dedalus Diggle et son chapeau violet côtoie Hestia Jones. Il manque Sturgis Podmore et Mondingus Fletcher, tués tous les deux dès le début de la bataille.

Car Mondingus lui-même avait tenu à se battre, avec en poche un flacon de FireWhisky et à la main sa vieille baguette de châtaignier. Un Sectum Sempra l'a fauché alors qu'il couvrait les arrières de Kingsley Shacklebolt. Celui-ci lui doit la vie. Finalement, le vieux filou est devenu un héros, regretté de ses quelques amis et de plusieurs fieffées canailles.

Arabella Figgs, la voisine Cracmol de Harry, est invitée elle aussi. Elle fait partie des combattants de l'ombre qui œuvraient à leur manière, fournissaient des renseignements et cachaient des fugitifs au péril de leur vie. Qui parmi les Mangemorts aurait soupçonné cette vieille folle qui parlait sans cesse à ses chats et communiquait avec l'Ordre par un moyen moldu, le téléphone ?

De l'autre côté de la Fontaine, Poudlard est représenté par Minerva MacGonagall, Pomona Chourave, Horace Slughorn et Fillius Flitwick portant les couleurs de leurs Maisons respectives. Sibylle Trelawney est sortie de sa tour pour l'occasion, elle regrette que les elfes de maison n'aient pas été invités. Pourtant eux aussi se sont bien battus. Argus Rusard se fait discret derrière les autres.

A côté des professeurs, les élèves se serrent un peu autour de Harry. Il manque Luna partie vivre son rêve et Seamus Finnigan, fidèle à sa promesse de quitter le monde magique. Pansy et Blaise ont été invités eux aussi mais ils ont décliné l'invitation. Ils sont Serpentards et ne veulent pas choquer par leur uniforme les parents des victimes qui sont regroupés devant la Fontaine, au pied de l'estrade. Il faudra du temps avant que l'oubli se fasse.

Heureusement, la cérémonie n'est pas pesante. Seul Rufus Scrimgeour prononce un discours et il sait être grave sans être sinistre. Il parle plus en conciliateur qu'en vainqueur. Cette guerre, ils l'ont gagnée tous ensemble, le courage de certains compensant la couardise des autres. Maintenant vient le temps de la paix et de la réconciliation.

La plaque portant le nom des victimes est dévoilée au son d'une musique funèbre sortant d'une sorte de haut-parleur magique. Minerva a insisté pour que Dobby y soit inscrit. Il a donné sa vie pour sauver Harry au cours d'une de ses missions périlleuses. Beaucoup de noms sont inconnus sauf des personnes de leur famille. C'est Pénélope Deauclaire, la fiancée de Percy, qui les citent les uns après les autres car il est bon de rappeler le sacrifice de tous.

C'est pour cette raison aussi que Harry a accepté de parler devant tous ces gens réunis. Il tient à rappeler qu'il n'a pas gagné la guerre tout seul mais que tous ont contribué à la Victoire. Pour une fois, le Survivant surmonte son aversion des cérémonies commémoratives. Il doit un merci aux anonymes qui l'ont soutenu et aidé. C'est son dernier devoir envers le monde sorcier qui a cru en lui.

_ = _ = _ = _ = _ =

Mais il est soulagé, et il n'est pas le seul, quand il se retrouve enfin à l'air libre avec ses amis. Ils décident d'aller se remettre de leurs émotions dans une brasserie moldue, en face du Chaudron Baveur. Neville et Hannah, Colin, Lavande, Terry, les jumelles Patil, Ernie, Dean, Susan, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Harry, ils se retrouvent tous avec plaisir. Les nouvelles fusent. Tous seront à Poudlard à la rentrée.

« Pansy et Blaise devaient nous rejoindre ici, dit Harry. Où sont-ils passés ?

--Ils ne vont pas tarder, répond Hermione, installée à côté de Ron qui a commandé une pinte de brune sans savoir exactement ce que c'est.

Ils bavardent tous gaiement, certains un peu surpris par les breuvages moldus qu'ils ont devant eux. Soudain, les deux Serpentards déboulent, tout réjouis et tout essoufflés.

--Millicent a accouché. Elle a un beau petit garçon ! annoncent-ils en chœur.

Ceux qui étaient dans l'île applaudissent et commencent à porter des toasts à la santé de la mère et de l'enfant. Les autres sont étonnés. Ils ne sont pas au courant de l'histoire. Ils ont juste lu le récit du procès des jeunes Mangemorts dans la Gazette et Rita Skeeter n'était pas tendre avec eux. Pansy et Blaise éclaircissent l'histoire et Harry donne quelques détails que la journaliste a passé sous silence. .

Les deux Serpentards ont appris la nouvelle de l'accouchement par un coup de téléphone de la tante de Millie. Blaise lui avait donné son numéro personnel. Sa mère, Zulma ex Zabini, déjà remariée quatre fois depuis le décès inopiné de son troisième époux, a fait installer plusieurs équipements moldus dans sa résidence londonienne car elle est souvent en contact avec l'autre monde pour ses affaires.

Pansy et Blaise se sont précipités à la maternité. Ils étaient tout émus. Millicent est heureuse et l'enfant est superbe. C'est vrai qu'il ressemble aux Flint. Il en a le visage carré et les cheveux noirs très épais. Et d'après sa mère, il a le même grain de beauté que son père sur la hanche gauche. Le fait que Flint soit un Mangemort ne gêne finalement personne. Un enfant n'est pas responsable des actes de son père.

La conversation dévie ensuite sur les autres Serpentards puis sur Malfoy. Harry baisse les yeux et sourit. Ron et Hermione échangent des regards amusés. Ebony, le gros hibou noir, a déjà fait plusieurs voyages vers l'île et les lettres qu'il rapporte à leur ami semblent lui faire plaisir. Celui-ci n'a pas abordé directement le sujet avec eux mais le rapprochement entre les deux ex ennemis ne fait aucun doute. Harry a l'air vraiment heureux, un peu béat même.

--Finalement, Malfoy n'était pas aussi mauvais que ça ? demande Lavande.

--Il t'a vraiment sauvé la vie alors, ajoute Ernie. Le Magenmagot semblait croire le contraire.

--Et cette histoire de lumière à Sainte Mangouste ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de vrai là-dedans ? ajoute Susan Bones.

Harry rougit un peu. Il lui est presque aussi difficile de parler de Draco à ses camarades que de faire un discours devant les rescapés de la guerre. Les jumelles Patil échangent un coup d'œil, tournent leurs regards vers Harry et pouffent de rire. Leur connivence naturelle leur fait deviner bien des choses. Trelawney a déteint sur elles.

--Les contraires s'attirent, on dirait, dit Padma.

--Oui, que serait la lumière sans l'ombre ? répond Parvati.

--Le Yin ne peut se passer du Yang.

--Et la haine est bien proche de l'amour.

--Le rouge et le vert sont des couleurs complémentaires.

--Le blond et le brun aussi

--Y aurait-il anguille sous roche ? demandent-elles avec un bel ensemble.

Elles ont parlé tellement vite que la question prend Harry de cours. Il bégaie un peu en répondant :

--Mais ... mais qu'est-ce que ... qu'est-ce que vous allez chercher là ?

Les autres se sont tus. Tous les regards sont dirigés vers lui. Il rougit encore un peu plus. _Allez, Griffondor, un peu de courage ! Tu ne peux pas renier tes sentiments pour lui ! Mais Draco serait-il d'accord pour révéler notre relation ? _Il se racle un peu la gorge et répond :

--Disons que nous ne sommes plus ennemis.

--Presque amis alors ? reprend Padma, avide.

--Plus qu'amis peut-être ? insiste Parvati, les yeux écarquillés.

--Amants ? glisse la voix un peu rauque de Colin Crivey.

Les regards se tournent vers lui. Ses camarades connaissent tous la tragédie qui l'a frappé et la haine qu'il vouait aux Malfoy. Mais il ajoute doucement :

--Si ça peut te rendre heureux, je ne t'en voudrais pas Harry. Moi aussi j'ai trouvé l'amour dans la Maison Serpentard. Nous avons tous assez souffert, non ? Nous avons droit à un peu de bonheur. Regardez Neville et Hannah ! Ils ne nous entendent même pas !

L'attention se détourne vers les deux amoureux qui sont en train de s'embrasser comme si c'était la dernière fois et tous les convives se mettent à rire. Les conversations reprennent, les toasts s'enchaînent de nouveau, à Hannah, à Pouffsouffle, à Neville, à Griffondor, à Millicent, au bébé ... Comment s'appelle-t-il ? Arctarus ? Un bien beau nom ! Longue vie à Arctarus ! C'est ça ! Hourra !

Harry soupire et se détend un peu. _Merci Colin ! _La brasserie retentit de cris et de rires. Heureusement, ils sont pour le moment les seuls clients. Au moment de payer l'addition, ils constatent soudain qu'ils n'ont pas assez d'argent moldu sur eux. Mais le serveur ne semble pas surpris.

--Vous venez du bar d'en face ? leur demande-t-il. Oui, je suis au courant. Vous n'êtes pas les premiers à traverser la route. Certains de vos collègues apprécient aussi de changer de monde. Je vais convertir dans votre monnaie et je ferai l'échange avec Tom, le patron du Chaudron. Ça vous fait ... voyons ... 5 gallions et 3 mornilles. A votre bon cœur, M'sieurs dames.

Ils sortent, le cœur léger et le sourire aux lèvres. Colin a raison. Maintenant, ils ont droit au bonheur. Oui ... Au revoir ! ... A bientôt ! ... A Poudlard !

() - () - () - () - () -

**Balade en France. **

Severus Snape est ... bien, on pourrait presque dire qu'il est heureux si ce mot avait vraiment un sens pour le Maître des potions. Il est dans un ... autobus moldu, bien plus agréable que le Magicobus car il ne tangue pas dans tous les sens. Les fauteuils sont moelleux et par la fenêtre, il regarde défiler la verte campagne française.

Trois Serpentards aussi contents que lui l'accompagnent. S'échapper un peu de leur île et partir à l'aventure en territoire moldu leur met la joie au cœur. Bien sûr, pendant la guerre, ils sont allés faire leurs grosses bêtises chez les non sorciers. Bien sûr, Théo a travaillé un moment dans ... ça s'appelle comment déjà ? Ah oui, un MacDo ... mais aujourd'hui c'est différent. La guerre est finie, ils sont en France et le professeur Snape les emmène en excursion au Mont Saint Michel.

Ils ont quitté l'île à l'aube sur le White Wing arrivé la veille. Christopher Fringant était seul. Colin est parti à la cérémonie; il doit s'occuper ensuite de ses affaires familiales. Lucinda en a profité pour aller faire ses courses de rentrée sur le Chemin de Traverse. Bon prétexte que voilà ! Mais le vieux marin sorcier se montre finalement bien plus indulgent que ne le supposait sa petite-fille. Il a pris le jeune Griffondor sous sa protection. Et puis, ils sont majeurs tous les deux !

Avant leur départ, Severus a distribué à Draco, Greg et Théo de l'argent moldu, des « francs »* Il leur a dit de s'amuser et de s'offrir, dans la limite de leurs moyens, tout ce qui leur ferait « plaisir ».Ce mot paraît étrange dans la bouche de leur professeur. Mais les trois Serpentards ne l'ont jamais vu aussi détendu.

Il est d'ailleurs très classe habillé en moldu, pantalon de toile, pull d'été à longues manches, Marque des Ténèbres oblige, et casquette de marin. Dans le bus qui emmène un contingent de touristes vers le Mont Saint Michel, quelques dames et demoiselles lui coulent des regards intéressés.

L'argent est bien sûr une petite avance sur la vente des lycoperdons. Bolby a changé des gallions la dernière fois qu'il est allé à Jersey. Le vieil elfe tient des comptes très précis sur la répartition de la fortune commune mais cette petite dépense n'écornera pas le magot des ramasseurs de champignons.

Seul Théo a une petite idée de la somme d'argent qu'il a sur lui. Il se sent l'âme d'un vrai touriste, prêt à satisfaire ses envies et ses folies. Les autres regardent leurs billets avec suspicion. Ils se souviennent de leurs ennuis avec le marchand de bonbons et le professeur Snape leur a bien recommandé de se conduire en simples Moldus et surtout, de ne pas se faire remarquer.

Au bout de la route, le Mont Saint Michel apparaît dans toute sa splendeur. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochent, ils distinguent mieux les remparts, les maisons accrochées au rocher et la longue flèche de l'église. Le Mont mérite bien sa réputation de site incomparable. Le bus les dépose tout en bas. Maintenant, à eux de grimper.

Ils se séparent après être passés sous la voûte de la Porte du Roy. Les trois amis entreprennent l'escalade en se mêlant aux nombreux touristes. L'ascension promet d'être rude mais tout les amuse : la foule bigarrée qui se promène, les yeux en l'air et l'appareil photo sur la poitrine et surtout l'incroyable variété de babioles présentées dans les magasins de souvenirs.

O o O o O o O o O o

Severus Snape bifurque à gauche et suit une ruelle très pentue. Il va voir un vieil ami à lui, Séraphin Després. Car sa visite en France n'est pas le fruit du hasard. Le professeur transporte dans une bourse, bien caché au fond d'une poche de sa veste, un tout petit flacon contenant un trésor : des spores de lycoperdon noir.

Oh ! Il n'y en a pas beaucoup, la valeur d'un petit pois, pas plus. Mais Severus Snape sait qu'il va rendre le vieux sorcier fou de joie et que celui-ci est prêt à donner la moitié de sa fortune, qui est conséquente, pour obtenir le trésor convoité. Séraphin Després a cent ans et il a passé presque toute son existence à faire des recherches sur les élixirs de longue vie.

Il a découvert une recette dans le grimoire de Nicolas Flamel, qu'il a retrouvé dans la bibliothèque des Bénédictins de l'abbaye. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, les moines n'ont jamais été hostiles envers lui, ils respectent son savoir. Evidemment, il n'est pas question de toucher à la magie noire mais les recherches sur les préparations bienfaisantes les intéressent.

Cette recette mentionne_ « une pincée de poudre noire issue d'un champignon rond de mesme_ _couleur appelé ''pet de loup'' in vulgaris »_ Or personne n'a récolté de lycoperdon noir depuis plus de vingt ans et le vieux sorcier se désespère. L'arrivée d' Ivory, la chouette de Severus, lui annonçant la bonne nouvelle, a manqué le faire défaillir.

Séraphin Després n'est guère plus grand que le professeur Flitwick. Il a un visage rose imberbe, des cheveux frisottés d'un blanc de neige et des yeux clairs qui au fil des ans ont perdu leur couleur d'origine. Il porte un costume de velours noir de style ancien : une casaque courte ajustée à la taille, un pantalon bouffant s'arrêtant aux genoux, des bas blancs et des chaussures à boucles d'argent.

Mais il ne détonne pas dans le paysage moyenâgeux du Mont. Les touristes qui le croisent quand il sort de sa maison pensent qu'il s'agit d'un acteur tournant dans un film ou qu'il fait partie du décor. Ils le prennent en photo si bien que le petit sorcier se retrouve dans des albums souvenirs aux quatre coins du monde.

Mais aujourd'hui, sur le pas de sa porte, il guette avec impatience l'arrivée d'un visiteur. Du plus loin qu'il l'aperçoit, il se précipite vers lui, les mains tendues.

« Severus, mon jeune ami, vous voilà enfin !

--Maître Després, le salue Snape en s'inclinant.

--Pas tant de cérémonie ! Entrez ! Entrez ! Gudule ! Les rafraîchissements !

Une elfe presque aussi vieille que son Maître s'empresse d'apporter un plateau avec un assortiment de jus de fruits et des petits gâteaux qui embaument la cannelle.

--Alors ? Alors ? Vous en avez ? questionne le petit sorcier d'un ton excité sans même laisser à son invité le temps de se désaltérer.

Ses yeux brillent, ses mains tremblent un peu, il ressemble à un enfant attendant d'ouvrir ses cadeaux de Noël.

--Oui, Maître Després, répond Severus. Nous avons eu la chance de trouver un champignon noir et ...

--Quoi ? Que dites-vous ? C'est vous qui l'avez récolté ? Vous étiez présent au moment de l'éclosion ? Ah ! Je ne doute plus de ma chance ... et de la vôtre, mon jeune ami ! Des milliers de sorciers auraient bien voulu être à votre place. Allez ! Ne me faites pas languir ! Montrez-moi ! Montrez-moi !

Amusé par l'impatience du vieux sorcier, Severus sort le petit flacon de sa pochette. Séraphin Després manque de tomber de sa chaise.

--Tout ça ? murmure-t-il d'une voix extasiée. Il y en a assez pour préparer dix chaudrons d'élixir. Il ne me manque que les trois poils tressés et la liste de Nicolas Flamel est complète. Mais j'y pense ! Vous allez pouvoir m'aider encore une fois. Il y a bien un troupeau de Sombrals à Poudlard?

--Oui. Il y a même une harde qui ...

Mais le petit sorcier ne le laisse pas finir sa phrase. Il saute à terre, attrape la main de Severus et le tire vers le fond de la pièce. Il ouvre une porte basse et pénètre avec son invité dans une grotte creusée dans le roc, sans doute par magie. Dans cet antre éclairé de dizaines de bougies se trouve un extraordinaire atelier d'alchimiste, celui dont rêve tout bon Maître des potions comme Severus Snape.

Partout des alambics, des cornues, des éprouvettes, des flacons, des coupelles, des récipients de toutes sortes. Des liquides de diverses couleurs bouillonnent sur des petits feux magiques. Des fumées s'élèvent et tournoient. L'air est parfumé d'épices et d'huiles essentielles.

Au milieu de la grotte, sur un scriban, trône un long parchemin reproduisant une page de manuscrit, la fameuse recette de l'élixir de vie.

--Personne n'est jamais entré ici, à part moi et Gudule qui ne sait pas lire, mais à vous, Severus, je peux faire confiance. Lisez ceci.

« Au dernier bouillonnement, la main qui ne voit pas ajoutera les trois crins, venant de la queue du cheval-dragon et tressés par la main qui voit. », déchiffre Snape qui n'a pas ses lunettes.

--Ceci est une traduction, ajoute Séraphin. Le texte original en vieux français était difficile à lire et surtout à comprendre. Le cheval-dragon me posait problème jusqu'à ce que j'entende parler des Sombrals de Poudlard. Je croyais que ces animaux magiques n'existaient plus que dans des contrées reculées mais les journaux en ont parlé après la guerre.

--Oui, dit Severus. Tous les êtres magiques qui vivaient dans la Forêt Interdite sont sortis pour contempler le champ de bataille après l'explosion, les hippogriffes, les licornes, les Sombrals et même quelques acromantules.

--Vous avez aussi des araignées géantes ? Leur venin est un ingrédient précieux. Croyez-vous que ... Mais revenons aux Sombrals. Ce sont bien ces animaux qui ne sont visibles que si on a vu la mort de près ?

--En effet, et c'était le cas de tous ceux qui se sont battus ce jour-là. Le reporter de la Gazette du sorcier était présent et dans son reportage, il a décrit les Sombrals qu'il voyait pour la première fois.

--Oui, c'est bien l'article que j'ai lu. Je me tenais au courant de la guerre mais vu mon grand âge, je ne pouvais y participer. Pourtant, l'année dernière, j'ai reçu une étrange visite. Un homme masqué est venu me voir. Il voulait acheter mon élixir de vie. Vous le connaissez peut-être, Severus. C'était quelqu'un d'impressionnant, d'effrayant même, à cause de sa voix sifflante et de ses yeux rouges. Il était entièrement vêtu de noir sauf ses mains qui étaient gantées de vert.

_« Lord Voldemort, pense Severus. Ainsi il cherchait par tous les moyens possibles à se rendre immortel. Séraphin l'a échappé belle ! »_

--Je lui ai dit qu'il me manquait plusieurs ingrédients et que l'élixir n'était pas encore prêt. Il a répondu d'une voix assez menaçante qu'il reviendrait mais heureusement je ne l'ai plus revu ... Mais je m'égare encore. Mon esprit n'est plus aussi sûr qu'autrefois. La concentration me fait défaut. Donc, revenons aux Sombrals. Si vous pouviez me procurer des crins de leur queue, je terminerais enfin mon élixir. Severus, mon jeune ami, pouvez-vous encore faire cela pour moi ?

--J'essayerai, Maître Després. Ce sont des animaux assez farouches mais je sais comment les approcher.

--Oh merci, Severus ! Voyez-vous, je suis très vieux et je sens venir la mort. Mon vœu suprême serait de réussir au moins une fois la préparation de mon élixir. Je ferais les tests sur moi, je ne courrais pas grand risque si je m'étais trompé dans les ingrédients ou dans les quantités. Mais pour cela, j'ai besoin de vous ... Severus, je vous connais depuis longtemps, vous êtes un grand spécialiste des potions. J'ai une proposition à vous faire.

--Je suis prêt à vous aider, Maître Després. Travailler à vos côtés serait un grand honneur.

--Et vous y trouveriez votre compte, mon jeune ami. Je peux faire de vous un homme très riche. Je vous propose d'être mon associé. Je vous ferais part de toutes mes recherches et je vous lèguerais mes biens à ma mort. Je n'ai pour toute famille que de lointains petits-cousins qui ne viennent me voir que quand ils ont besoin d'argent pour leurs fredaines. Il n'ont aucun intérêt à mes yeux. Alors qu'en dites-vous ?

Severus Snape n'en revient pas. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé pareille aubaine. Ce n'est pas tellement l'argent qui l'intéresse, il en a maintenant assez pour être à l'aise. Mais avoir accès à toutes les connaissances du vieux sorcier est pour lui un cadeau merveilleux. La joie qui se reflète sur son visage parle pour lui.

--Venez, Severus, allons fêter notre association avec des boissons plus pétillantes que du jus de fruits. Que diriez-vous d'une flûte de bon champagne bien frais ?

La journée passe comme l'éclair. Séraphin Després tient à emmener son invité goûter l'omelette de la Mère Poulard dans son restaurant. Il y est connu comme le loup blanc, sa table est toujours réservée et sa tenue lui vaut un mitraillage en règle de la part d'un groupe de touristes hollandais, tant il ressemble à un personnage des anciennes peintures flamandes.

Le vieux sorcier lui montre aussi sa réserve d'ingrédients,. Il en faut cent onze différents pour l'élixir, environ un tiers d'origine végétale comme les pétales de rose pourpre, un autre tiers d'origine minérale dont une perle fine et une « pierre vierge jaillie tout droit de la gueule d'un volcan » et le dernier tiers d'origine animale à l'exemple des crins de Sombral qui manquent encore à la collection.

Au moment du départ, le vieux sorcier tend à Severus une grosse bourse pleine de gallions ainsi qu'un billet à ordre pour Gringotts.

--Je ne possède pas sur place la valeur de ce que vous m'avez apporté, déclare-t-il. Voici le solde de la somme due pour les spores et une avance pour les crins de Sombral. Si, si, prenez-les, je sais que vous n'êtes pas seul dans l'affaire. Les bons comptes font les bons amis.

Puis il ouvre devant Severus un vieil écrin contenant une timbale d'argent noircie par le temps.

--C'est un portoloin, mon ami. Utilisez-le quand vous viendrez me voir. Vous arriverez derrière la maison dans mon minuscule jardin. Ah ! J'ai déjà hâte de vous revoir avec le dernier ingrédient. Il faut six semaines pour préparer l'élixir. Cela fait quatre-vingt ans que j'ai commencé mes recherches mais ces jours-là seront les plus longs de ma vie. Au revoir, Severus, et à très bientôt ! »

V v V v V v V v V v

Greg, Théo et Draco ont, eux aussi, passé une journée formidable. Ils ont fait l'escalade de la flèche presque jusqu'à la statue dorée de Saint Michel terrassant le dragon. Un bel archange que voilà avec ses ailes déployées et son épée étincelante ! Ils sont arrivés en haut essoufflés comme des Moldus, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir utiliser un peu de magie pour aller plus vite.

Ensuite, ils se sont régalés de fines crêpes bretonnes au miel, à la confiture, au chocolat fondant, le tout arrosé de cidre frais. Ils ont beaucoup apprécié cette boisson pétillante, ils n'en avaient jamais bu, ça change du jus de citrouille !. Ils ont visité la maison de Tiphaine Raguenel, la grande astrologue du Moyen Age, plus ou moins sorcière mais chut ! il ne faut pas le dire ! Et ils ont marché à s'en user les pieds jusqu'aux chevilles !

Enfin, ils ont trouvé leur bonheur dans les multiples magasins de souvenirs. Le professeur Snape n'a pas dû se rendre compte de la valeur des francs qu'il leur a remis. Ils ont pu se payer tout ce qui leur faisait plaisir mais surtout des bibelots kitchs qui les faisaient rire.

Pendant toute la visite, Théo a eu beaucoup de succès auprès des jeunes filles. Sa beauté un peu ... différente en a fait craquer plus d'une. Il s'est aussi attiré les regards de convoitise de quelques beaux jeunes hommes. Il a beaucoup souri, un peu minaudé et battu des cils. C'est si agréable de sentir qu'on peut plaire après un chagrin d'amour et des semaines de solitude.

Il s'est offert toute une série de figurines, des chevaliers à pied ou à cheval. Dès qu'il aura récupéré sa magie, il les animera et les fera combattre. Il a aussi acheté une sulfure, une fleur étrange dans une sphère de verre, à l'image de sa féminité enfermée dans son corps masculin. Bien sûr, comme ses deux amis, il n'a pas résisté aux fameuses boules à neige, toutes plus naïves les unes que les autres.

Greg a bien veillé à se conduire comme un vrai Moldu mais de temps en temps, une expression sorcière lui a échappé. « Merlin que c'est haut ! Je boirais bien une bièraubeurre bien fraîche » n'a pas choqué grand monde mais son « Par Salazar ! Si j'avais ma baguette magique, je te transformerais en Véracrasse ! » a beaucoup fait rire le gamin qui l'avait arrosé avec son pistolet à eau. Une baguette magique ! Tordant, le grand costaud !

Il a choisi de rapporter tout ce qui se boit et se mange : du cidre bien sûr et aussi un truc bizarre que le vendeur a appelé du « calva », meilleur parait-il que le cognac ou la vodka. Greg ne sait pas ce que sont toutes ces boissons moldues mais il est prêt à tenter l'expérience. Il a acheté aussi une grande boîte de biscuits de l' Abbaye, un magnifique couteau au manche sculpté et un béret de marin qui lui va plutôt bien.

Draco a fait sensation tout au long de la visite. Ses manières aristocratiques, son élégance naturelle et la couleur de lune de ses blonds cheveux ont fait tourner bien des têtes. On l'a pris successivement pour une star de cinéma _Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être ?_, un célèbre joueur de football, _Ah oui ! Un sport moldu ! Granger en a parlé avec son rouquin ! _et un prince des mille et une nuits _Prince des Serpentards suffira !_

On lui a demandé des autographes et il a signé négligemment d'un paraphe énigmatique. On l'a pris en photo au moins cent fois, il va faire le bonheur de nombreux touristes de toutes nationalités. Enfin, un jeune homme très élégant lui a demandé s'il voulait devenir mannequin pour une grande marque de vêtements masculins. Draco Malfoy a vécu cette belle journée sur un petit nuage.

Il s'est attardé devant la vitrine d'un artisan qui propose des bijoux celtiques mais il n'a pas trouvé là ce qu'il cherche. Il veut faire une surprise à Harry mais les bagues, les bracelets, les chaînes et les médailles ne lui conviennent pas. Il veut quelque chose de plus ... de plus personnel.

Finalement, c'est dans une toute petite échoppe qu'il découvre enfin quelque chose qui lui plaît. Hum ! Il faudra utiliser la magie mais Harry le fera sans problème. Le vendeur lui sourit, il porte sur ses bras de nombreux tatouages. Il observe Draco d'un air connaisseur et lui fait quelques recommandations avant de lui donner un petit écrin emballé dans un papier cadeau argenté.

Draco rejoint ses camarades. Ils sont tous épuisés par leur journée d'excursion. C'est dur d'être Moldu ! Ils retrouvent Severus à la porte du Roy et repartent vers l'île, enchantés de leur visite.

_Pourquoi retourner à Poudlard ? pense Draco en se couchant ce soir-là. Harry et moi, nous pourrions aller vivre en France. Personne ne nous connaît ! Nous serions tranquilles. Nous sommes riches tous les deux. Il dit qu'il m'aime et je me suis attaché à lui. Nous pourrions passer quelque temps ensemble, à voyager, à nous amuser, à profiter l'un de l'autre. Nous n'avons nul besoin de travailler ! Je suis sûr qu'il aimerait juste profiter un peu de la vie. Je lui en parlerai quand je lui offrirai son cadeau. J'espère qu'il lui plaira ... _

* ° * ° * ° * ° * ° *

**La fin de la Maison Black. **

Harry, Ron et Hermione sont debout dans le square à la pelouse desséchée, face au 12 Place Grimmaurd. Le Ministère les a avertis qu'il y avait un problème avec la maison magique, ancien quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix. Et le problème est devant eux. Le sort Fidelitas de dissimulation ne protège plus la demeure des Black et celle-ci est visible par tous, même par les Moldus.

C'est Bellatrix Lestrange qui a brisé le sortilège. A la mort de Sirius, elle et sa sœur Narcissa auraient dû hériter de cette maison familiale mais leur cousin l'a léguée à Harry Potter. La fidèle groupie de Lord Voldemort a voulu se venger et elle a fini par découvrir comment, en se servant du nom des Black, elle pouvait annuler la protection de la porte d'entrée.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a envoyé une troupe de Mangemorts à l'assaut de la maison. Mais Severus Snape avait eu le temps de prévenir l'Ordre du Phénix et l'attaque n'a servi à rien. Furieux, les attaquants ont saccagé l'intérieur, détruisant, brûlant, ravageant tout sur leur passage. Puis ils ont quitté l'endroit en laissant la porte grande ouverte.

Ce quartier de Londres est assez mal famé. Les façades des maisons sont décrépites, les vitres souvent brisées et des tas d'ordures s'accumulent un peu partout. Les habitants n'ont pourtant pas été surpris de voir apparaître un numéro 12 entre le 11 et le 13. Le sortilège d'amnésie est toujours efficace. Mais des squatters sont entrés à l'intérieur à plusieurs reprises et ils ont achevé le travail des Mangemorts. La demeure des Black n'est plus qu'une ruine.

Harry, Ron et Hermione entrent dans le hall. Le sol est couvert de débris de toutes sortes. Les Mangemorts ont trouvé un moyen de faire taire le portrait de Walburga, la mère de Sirius qui hurlait des injures et des insanités. Ils lui ont lancé un Sectum Sempra et du sang a ruisselé sur la poitrine de la vieille dame.

Un groupe de Moldus gothiques a dû trouver cela amusant. Ils ont fait brûler des bougies devant le portrait et les nombreuses bouteilles d'alcool vides montrent qu'ils ont fait cette nuit-là une fête bien arrosée. C'est peut-être ce qui a alerté le Ministère de la Magie.

Plus les trois amis avancent dans la maison, plus le spectacle est désolant. Des meubles ont été cassés et les morceaux ont servi de combustible dans les cheminées. Des papiers, des objets en miettes, des restes de nourritures jonchent le sol. Les murs sont tagués, les miroirs brisés, les rideaux arrachés.

Le salon est presque intact mais des centaines de doxys recouvrent les murs et le plafond. C'est ce qui a dû faire peur aux intrus. Les sales bestioles ont même détruit la tapisserie de la Maison Black. Dans les chambres, les matelas sont retournés sur le sol et certains d'entre eux ont dû servir à des ébats amoureux. Il règne partout une odeur de poussière et de pourriture.

Le grenier est sens dessus dessous. Quelqu'un y a peut-être cherché un quelconque trésor. Bien entendu, le moindre objet de valeur a disparu. Hermione pense que le service de détournement des objets magiques et moldus va avoir du travail avec tout ce qui va traîner dans les brocantes.

Enfin c'est définitif. La maison Black ne se relèvera pas de ce coup du sort. Ils redescendent tous les trois, en vérifiant bien qu'il ne reste personne dans la maison. Arrivés devant le grand portrait, Harry s'incline et dit avec un peu de nostalgie :

« Adieu, Madame Black. Personne ne viendra plus vous déranger. Dormez en paix. »

Il a juste l'impression qu'elle lui rend son salut. Ils sortent de ce tombeau. La rue est vide. Harry tend sa baguette magique et prononce le sort qui clôt pour toujours la maison des Black.

« Clauderus eternam ! »

La maison rétrécit, disparaît peu à peu. Les murs des numéros onze et treize se rapprochent et finissent par se rejoindre avec un bruit sourd. Une larme coule sur la joue d'Hermione. Ron la prend dans ses bras et la serre contre lui. « Adieu Sirius », murmure Harry. C'est encore tout un chapitre de son passé qui se referme. Maintenant, c'est l'avenir qui compte.

** ° ** ° ** ° ** ° **

Et l'avenir, c'est Draco.

Enfin, pour Harry, l'avenir, c'est Draco. Pour Draco, Harry ne sait pas.

Il fait voile vers l'Ile. C'est Lucinda seule qui est à la barre. Colin est encore à Londres et Christopher est souffrant. Il n'a plus de potion contre les rhumatismes, sa petite-fille doit en demander au professeur Snape par la même occasion. Du coup, elle repartira le jour même en utilisant le moteur magique.

Accoudé au rebord, Harry regarde la surface ondulante de la mer. Il aimerait bien revoir Luna ... non, Ellunae. Mais le clan des sirènes doit être en balade. Le jeune homme rêve. Il a hâte de revoir son Serpentard blond. Merlin ! Comme il lui a manqué et comme les nuits ont été longues sans lui ! Heureusement, les rêves de deux heures du matin sont revenus.

Dans le dernier, Draco lui a proposé de partir en voyage avec lui. Bien sûr, ce n'est qu'un rêve ! Le jugement n'a pas encore été prononcé mais il ne saurait tarder. Les quatre Serpentards vont bientôt retrouver leurs baguettes et leurs pouvoirs magiques. On approche de la mi-août et la rentrée à Poudlard est pour le 30. Les vacances s'achèvent.

°° * °° * °° * °° * °°

**Poudlard-en-l'île, cottage Serpentard. **

Lucinda est repartie. Severus a renforcé la potion anti-douleurs de Christopher avec trois spores rouges. Le vieux marin sorcier devrait être tranquille pour au moins trois mois. Le soir tombe. Le professeur, les trois Serpentards et le Griffondor savourent un sorbet aux fruits exotiques, dernière trouvaille de Bolby au marché de demi-gros de Jersey. Ils échangent des banalités.

Draco regarde Harry. Il se demande si son cadeau va lui plaire. Il a un doute tout à coup. N'est-ce pas un peu trop ... voyant ? Son beau brun est-il prêt à afficher à la face du monde ses sentiments à son égard ? Même à Poudlard ? Et lui, en aura-t-il le courage ? Peut-être qu'il vaudrait mieux se montrer plus ... dissimulateur ?

Le dîner terminé, il entraîne Harry dans sa chambre, suivi des regards des trois autres. Un peu envieux, les regards ! En voilà deux pour qui la nuit va être agréable ! La porte refermée, les sorts prononcés très vite, ils sont dans les bras l'un de l'autre, leurs lèvres scellées par un baiser, les langues se mêlant avec convoitise.

« Je t'ai rapporté un cadeau de notre excursion au Mont-Saint-Michel, dit Draco quand enfin ils se séparent.

--Oh ! Je suis désolé ! Je n'ai pas pensé à t'en acheter un à Londres ! Ah si ! J'ai les nouveaux bonbons des frères Weasley. Tu verras ! C'est une surprise !

--Plus tard, les farces des jumeaux ! Garde-les pour Greg ! Regarde.

Il agite sous les yeux de Harry une boule à neige, la plus kitch de toutes. La mer est d'un bleu vif, le Mont est en plastique à peine coloré et la « neige » est faite de toutes petites paillettes argentées. Le parfait souvenir pour touristes, celui qui traverse les âges et les modes. Le jeune sorcier brun se met à rire en secouant la boule. Il ne connaissait pas à Draco ce sens de l'humour potache.

Pendant ce temps, le blond attrape sur la commode la petite boîte emballée de papier cadeau, il hésite un peu : _« Comment va-t-il réagir ? »_ et finalement il la tend à son vis-à-vis. Son visage est sérieux et ses yeux gris un peu ... assombris. Harry pose la boule et prend le petit paquet. Il le déballe, l'ouvre et découvre le contenu avec étonnement.

Sur un carré de coton blanc reposent deux petits anneaux brillants, bien trop petits pour être des bagues.

« Ce sont des anneaux d'oreille, dit Draco à voix basse. Un pour toi et un pour moi.

Harry relève la tête et le fixe en silence, droit dans les yeux.

_« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »_

--Mais on peut aussi les porter ailleurs, ajoute Draco très vite en rougissant un peu.

_«Merlin ! A quoi ai-je pensé ? Je suis ridicule ! »_

--Tu veux dire que ... que tu veux porter le même anneau que moi ? ... Que tu veux montrer à tout le monde que ... que nous sommes ensemble ?

--Oui. C'est l'idée, en effet.

Une seconde de silence. Interminable. Et Harry se jette au cou de Draco, manquant de le faire tomber sur le lit derrière lui. Il cache son visage dans son épaule, trop secoué pour pouvoir dire le moindre mot.

--Beaucoup de gens les portent à des endroits plus ... intimes, chuchote le blond rassuré au bout d'un moment. A la poitrine par exemple, ou au nombril.

-Non, non ! A l'oreille, ce sera très bien ! Comment faut-il faire ? dit Harry en se redressant, tout sourire.

--On va avoir besoin d'un peu de magie. Il faut percer un petit trou là, reprend Draco en lui caressant le lobe de l'oreille. On glisse la petite boule à l'intérieur et l'anneau se ferme. Un sortilège pour la cicatrisation et c'est terminé.

--Allons-y, dit Harry en sortant sa baguette magique. Dans la salle de bain, on aura plus de lumière.

--Tu ne veux pas réfléchir et attendre demain ? demande Draco, amusé.

--Depuis quand un Griffondor réfléchit-il avant d'agir? Mais toi, c'est bien ce que tu veux ? Tu es sûr ?

--Potter, ne soit pas idiot, c'est moi qui te l'ai proposé, non ?

_« Et c'est sûrement la plus grosse bêtise de ma vie ! Ce doit être l'influence de cet endroit imprégné de surnaturel. On dit que le Mont-Saint-Michel est un haut lieu religieux. Oui, c'est ça ! C'est encore cette histoire d'âmes sœurs. Merlin ! Il y avait en moi une étincelle de Pouffsouffle et je ne le savais pas ! Mais je ne regrette rien. Allons-y, comme dit ce Griffondor tout sucre et tout miel ! Toi, tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! Après, je te mangerai ! »_

--Puisque c'est moi qui ai eu l'idée, je commence. Pose la pointe de ta baguette là et prononce le sort « Microculus », dit Draco en montrant le milieu du lobe de son oreille. Ensuite, ajoute « Sanguis Arestare » Ça devrait suffire. Sinon on trouvera un autre sort de cicatrisation. Mais il faudra fixer l'anneau avant. Sinon le trou se refermera. Prêt ?

--Ou ... oui, dit Harry qui n'est tout à coup plus très sûr de lui.

Et s'il blessait Draco ? Mais tout se passe à merveille et en un rien de temps, le petit anneau décore une oreille qui n'a même pas rougi sous les sortilèges. Les deux jeunes sorciers admirent le résultat dans le miroir. Le bijou donne à Draco un petit air rebelle, à la fois canaille et follement classe. Il lui va à ravir. On dirait qu'il a toujours été là, brillant doucement à son oreille.

--En quoi est-il ? demande Harry. En argent ?

--Non. Il ternirait et cela peut provoquer des allergies. C'est un métal moldu, un acier chirurgical, sans aucun risque de rejet ou d'infection. J'aurais pu prendre des anneaux d'or mais c'était un peu trop voyant. En platine, le vendeur n'en avait pas. C'est trop cher pour sa clientèle habituelle. Mais si tu préfères ?

--Jamais de la vie ! Ceux-là sont parfaits. A toi, dit Harry en tendant sa baguette à Draco.

Mais il y a tout à coup un problème auquel ils n'avaient pas pensé. La baguette refuse de se poser sur l'oreille de Harry. Elle ne veut pas blesser son Maître, surtout tenue par une autre main que la sienne. Le sorcier brun tente de la raisonner.

--Je n'aurai pas mal, voyons ! C'est juste pour un bijou ! Allez ! Tu verras comme je serai beau après !

Mais l' obstinée baguette bouge dans tous les sens.

--Bon ! Calme-toi ! Draco, passe-moi la baguette, je vais le faire moi-même. Elle m' obéira. Dirige seulement ma main.

De mauvaise grâce, la baguette se pose au bon endroit.

--« Microculus » prononce Harry

Et Draco glisse aussitôt l'anneau dans le petit orifice. Dans sa précipitation, le sorcier brun a oublié le second sortilège et une goutte de sang vermeille sourd de la petite blessure. Tout à coup, le temps se fige.

Les yeux écarquillés, le sorcier blond regarde dans le miroir la perle écarlate descendre et trembler au bord de l'oreille, prête à tomber. D'un mouvement impulsif, il se penche et lape la brillante larme rouge.

L'odeur du sang, le goût du sang l'envahissent en une microseconde et il se met à sucer, à lécher, à aspirer le bord sensible de l'oreille. Ses mains agrippent les épaules de Harry, il le plaque contre lui et lorsque le sang s'arrête de couler, il parcourt son cou, sa mâchoire, ses joues de baisers rapides et passionnés.

Entre chaque baiser, il prononce à toute vitesse des paroles insensées.

« Je te veux ! ... Tu es à moi ! ... A moi ! ... Tu m'appartiens ! ... Potter ! ... Je te veux ! ... Harry ! ...

Le sang de Harry Potter a fait perdre la raison à Draco Malfoy.

Le sorcier brun est trop bouleversé pour parler ou réagir. Il sent une boule gonfler dans sa poitrine. En même temps, son corps s'embrase et ses mains se posent sur la tête de Draco, se crispant violemment dans ses cheveux. Il penche un peu la tête de côté pour donner plus de place aux lèvres avides.

Et l'impensable se produit. La bouche s'attarde sur le cou, à l'emplacement de la jugulaire. Soudain, elle s'ouvre et les dents de Draco se posent sur la peau fragile sans toutefois la percer. Il sent en lui une brusque envie de mordre, de goûter de nouveau à ce sang qui lui fait perdre la tête.

D'où lui vient cette impulsion subite ? Il n'y a aucun ancêtre Vampire dans la famille Malfoy, aussi loin que remonte son arbre généalogique. Non, c'est plus profond, plus primitif. Juste l'envie de se nourrir, d'aspirer la vie par un autre moyen, de communier totalement avec un autre être. Juste l'envie de fusionner avec Harry.

Harry ! Merlin ! C'est Harry qu'il s'apprête à mordre ! A déchirer ! A vider de son fluide vital ! NON ! La bouche de Draco se détache brusquement du cou tendu vers lui. Ses mains relâchent doucement les épaules rondes. Il recule et ses yeux obscurcis reprennent vie. Il inspire profondément et tente de calmer les battements désordonnés de son cœur .

Harry n'a pas bougé, pas crié, il ne s'est pas évanoui d'horreur ! Il s'est tout simplement offert. _Draco ? Un Vampire ? _Il ne s'est passé que quelques secondes mais ce sont des secondes d'éternité. Lui aussi se détend. Ses mains retombent. Il respire vite. Il se tourne vers le miroir et son regard y croise celui de Draco, aussi incertain que le sien. Des yeux vert émeraude accrochés à des yeux gris ardoise. Leurs joues sont pareillement roses. Leurs bouches entrouvertes laissent passer le même souffle précipité. Que s'est-il passé entre eux ? Pourquoi leur arrive-t-il toujours des choses étranges ?

Sur le cou de Harry, les marques rouges des dents sont encore visibles. Draco lève la main et les caresse du bout des doigts.

--Je t'ai fait mal ?

--Non. C'était juste ... inattendu.

--Tu as eu peur ?

--Avec toi ? Jamais.

--Alors, si vraiment j'avais été un Vampire, tu aurais accepté de devenir mon Calice ?

--Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

--Le Calice est celui qui offre son sang pour que le Vampire vive. Ils sont tous les deux liés pour toujours.

--Dans ce cas, j'aurais accepté sans hésiter. Ça aurait même été un plaisir !

--Tu es fou, Griffondor.

--Toi aussi, Serpentard.

Leurs corps se sont peu à peu rapprochés. Draco est derrière Harry, sa poitrine touche son dos, son sexe gonfle contre les fesses fermes. Harry recule pour mieux sentir contre lui la virilité déjà impatiente. Sans cesser de se regarder dans le miroir, sans cesser de sourire, ils entament un lent balancement d'avant en arrière.

Le menton de Draco se pose sur l'épaule de Harry, ses mains s'activent déjà pour le débarrasser de ses vêtements superflus. Le jeune homme brun comprend que son amant veut le prendre là, debout, face au miroir. Pour la première fois, ils vont se voir tous les deux pendant l'amour.

Cette idée l'excite tellement qu'il sent son sang irriguer tout son corps puis concentrer sa chaleur dans son ventre. Il envoie valser son pantalon tombé sur ses chevilles et sent derrière lui Draco se déshabiller à son tour en toute hâte. Puis il colle tout son corps à celui de Harry. Il ne sont plus séparés que par le tissu de leurs boxers.

Les mains du blond voyagent sur la poitrine et le ventre du brun, effleurant au passage la bosse grossissante. Le brun se cambre, sa tête part en arrière, laissant le chemin libre pour les baisers. La dernière barrière de tissu tombe. Il sent des pieds repousser les siens pour qu'il écarte un peu les jambes. Une main le pousse légèrement en avant. Il prend appui sur le bord du lavabo et sent des doigts le pénétrer, le préparer.

Les yeux toujours rivés sur le miroir, il voit leurs deux visages changer, leur sourire se crisper, leurs yeux se fermer à demi tandis que des gémissements rauques leur échappent. Quand Draco entre en lui, il ne peut réprimer un cri. Mais très vite, le plaisir les prend ensemble. Et ce plaisir est double parce qu'ils le voient en même temps qu'ils le ressentent.

Le rythme s'accélère. Leurs halètements sont si forts que peu à peu le miroir se couvre de buée et qu'ils ne distinguent plus que l'ovale clair de leur visage et leurs cheveux aux couleurs contrastées. Les bras enroulés autour de la poitrine de Harry, Draco sent son amant trembler et sursauter à chacun de ses assauts.

Il se délivre enfin et son compagnon ne tarde pas à le suivre. Ils ne bougent plus, ils laissent leurs cœurs se calmer et leur respiration se faire moins sifflante. Le miroir s'éclaircit et ils peuvent se voir, admirer chacun la beauté de l'autre après l'amour, les visages rayonnants où perlent les gouttes de sueur, les yeux un peu chavirés, les sourires revenus ...

Ils se séparent enfin sans pour autant s'éloigner beaucoup l'un de l'autre. A leurs oreilles, les petits anneaux argentés brillent faiblement. Draco pose ses lèvres sur celui du Griffondor, Harry fait de même sur celui du Serpentard. Ils scellent par ce geste une relation nouvelle.

Ils se sont déjà unis de diverses façons, aussi bien par l'âme que par le corps mais cette fois, en plus, ils se sont vus. Leurs cerveaux ont enregistré les images de cette union, des images superbes qu'ils ne sont pas près d'oublier.

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°

Une douche délassante. Un lit aux draps frais. Deux amants allongés qui se font face, le coude posé sur l'oreiller, la tête sur la main. Une question.

« Harry, plutôt que retourner perdre toute une année à Poudlard, pourquoi ne partirions-nous pas en voyage ? »

°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

-

-

-

A suivre. Oui, je sais, j'avais dit que ce serait le dernier chapitre, mais les idées étant ce qu'elles sont ...

-

-

-

-

*Des francs parce que la bataille a eu lieu en 1998 et qu'il n'y avait pas encore l'euro.

-Le Concombre Masqué : BD de Mandryka parue dans Pilote

-Mafalda : personnage de BD créé par Quino en Argentine.

-Ebony and Ivory : chanson écrite par Paul McCartney et interprétée en duo avec Stevie Wonder.

-James Bond : personnage littéraire et cinématographique créé à l'origine par Ian Flemming.

-La main aux doigts d'acier appartient à Terminator.

-

-N'oubliez pas de reviewer ! J'aimerais tant arriver au nombre cent !


	14. Chapter 14

**Ames sœurs.**

Auteur : haniPyanfar.

Pairing : Harry Potter, Griffondor par excellence et Draco Malfoy, Serpentard par nature.

Ces deux personnages sont la propriété de Madame Rowling, enchanteresse patentée. Elle a la bonté de me les prêter. Je jure de les lui rendre heureux et en bonne santé.

Chapitre 14.

**Cottage Serpentard, chambre de Draco Malfoy. **

« Harry, plutôt que retourner perdre une année à Poudlard, pourquoi ne partirions-nous pas en voyage ?

--Mais on a tous décidé de terminer nos études ! Même Grégory est d'accord ! Il faut qu'on passe nos ASPICs si on veut choisir pour plus tard un métier qui nous plaise !

--Quel métier ? Nous sommes assez riches, toi et moi, pour vivre de nos rentes ! Nous n'avons pas besoin de travailler ! Et puis, que veux-tu faire ? Auror ? Pour te battre encore contre des mages noirs ?

--Ah ça non alors ! Je veux ... En fait, je ne sais pas ce que je veux. Cette dernière année me permettra d'y voir plus clair. On pourra voyager plus tard, rien ne presse.

--Et si plus tard je n'ai pas envie de voyager ... avec toi ?

--Mmmm ... D'accord, je comprends ton point de vue. Alors autant nous séparer tout de suite. Salut, Malfoy. Je vais dormir au cottage Griffondor.

Harry repousse le drap et fait mine de se lever, aussitôt arrêté par une main impérieuse.

--Ne bouge pas d'ici, Potter. Je ne t'ai pas donné la permission de partir. Pour Poudlard, nous en reparlerons. Mais pour tout de suite, je te veux à mes côtés ... Ne fais pas l'enfant, Harry. Je plaisantais. Nous sommes liés, tu le sais ? ajoute-t-il en caressant la boucle d'oreille argentée qui brille doucement à l'oreille de son amant.

--Alors ASPICs ?

--Nous verrons. Bonne nuit Harry.

--C'est ça, n' nuit Draco. »

_«Oh que oui, nous en reparlerons Griffon ! Dès que j'aurai récupéré mes pouvoirs magiques, je compte bien te convaincre ! Je rêve de mer bleue et de cocotiers, moi ! Pas d'un lac hanté par des strangulots et un calmar géant ! Je te mènerai par le bout du nez, Harry Potter ! Contrairement à ce que tu crois, l'amour rend faible et tu tiens beaucoup à moi ! Tu m'accompagneras ! »_

_« Il a dit : Nous sommes liés. Merlin ! Des mots comme ça font chaud au cœur ! Et jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'il me ferait un tel cadeau. Des boucles d'oreilles jumelles ! Personne n'en porte à l'école. Les autres vont en baver d'envie. N'empêche ! C'est courageux de sa part. Il a peut-être un petit côté Griffondor sans le savoir. Peut-être aussi qu'il ... m'aime un peu ? L'amour rend fort. Il affrontera Poudlard avec moi ! Heureusement qu'il n'est pas Vampire ! » _

**Le lendemain. **

L'arrivée de Draco et Harry à la table du petit déjeuner provoque la surprise. Le professeur Snape hausse un sourcil et grimace un peu. Son filleul aurait-il viré Pouffsouffle ? Il a la main posée sur la taille de Potter et ils arborent tous les deux des petites ... choses à une oreille. Ridicule ! Greg sourit franchement sans oser malgré tout faire une remarque et Théo baisse le nez sur son bol de céréales.

_« Potter aurait-il réussi à capturer le Prince Malfoy ? Ou plus vraisemblablement, le Serpent a-t-il envoûté suffisamment le Griffon pour qu'il accepte de porter sa marque ? Lequel a embobiné l'autre ? Par ces anneaux, ils affichent clairement leur relation à la face du monde. Oseront-ils les porter à Poudlard ? »_

Tout se passe sans commentaires. Salutations et conversations de bon aloi. On est à Serpentard, on ne fait pas de remarques gênantes, on sait se tenir, pas comme ces Griffondors fonceurs et tête-en-l'air qui font gaffes sur gaffes ! D'ailleurs, ils sont mignons tous les deux, le blond et le mieux-coiffé-que-d'habitude.

Enfin, mignons n'est pas le mot qui convient, ils sont beaux à couper le souffle et en plus, ils ont l'air heureux. Même Severus Snape se laisse gagner par l'ambiance détendue qui règne autour de la table. A la fin du petit déjeuner, il demande :

« Messieurs, si vous allez voir les Sombrals ce matin, j'aimerais me joindre à vous. J'aurais besoin de quelques crins de leur queue. Avez-vous déjà vu ces animaux de près ? Pouvez-vous les toucher, vous faire comprendre d'eux ?

--Non, professeur, répond Théo. Il n'est pas recommandé d'approcher des bêtes sauvages en période de rut. Le mâle pourrait être agressif en voulant défendre sa harde. Mais vous trouverez peut-être des crins tombés à terre ou accrochés aux buissons.

--Moi, je suis déjà monté sur le dos d'un Sombral, dit Harry en souriant.

--Hé bien, Monsieur Potter, je compte sur vous pour m'obtenir ce que je désire. Vos pouvoirs surpassent les nôtres, à ce que je vois. Vos conquêtes sont ... comment dire ... surprenantes. Prendre un Serpentard dans ses filets n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Alors demander quelques crins de sa queue à un farouche Sombral ne devrait pas vous poser de problèmes, n'est-ce pas ?

--Je le ferai volontiers, professeur. Un Griffondor n'a peur de rien !

--Hé Potter ! Tu m'as volé ma réplique ! Un MALFOY n'a peur de rien ! Aurais-je déteint sur toi ? Et ne te vante pas trop de tes ... conquêtes ! Qu'est-ce que monter sur un Sombral a de si compliqué ? Dompter tes cheveux, ça oui, c'est difficile. Mais le résultat est encourageant. Je t'emmènerai peut-être en voyage.

--Tu crois ça ? dit Harry en ébouriffant la blonde chevelure d'un revers de main, effleurant au passage l'anneau d'oreille. Moi, à la rentrée, je vais à Poudlard lancer une nouvelle mode. Tu m'accompagnes ?

--Quand vous aurez fini de badiner tous les deux, nous pourrons y aller, bougonne Severus Snape tout en riant sous cape. J'ai quelques travaux à terminer, moi. Je ne suis pas en vacances, comme vous ! Mais préparez-vous à travailler dur ! L'année des ASPICs n'est pas de tout repos ! Et je veux vous voir briller en potions ! Oui, même vous, Monsieur Potter ! Monsieur Malfoy aura peut-être la bonté de vous venir en aide.

--Je l'espère bien, professeur !

--Compte là-dessus et tu iras au Mont-Saint-Michel à la nage !

--Tu voyageras tout seul !

--Tu te noieras dans ton chaudron !

--Triple buse !

--Non ! Triple aspic !

--Silence, on ne s'entend plus respirer ! Allez ! En route !

Riant tous plus ou moins franchement, ils se dirigent vers le lieu où sont regroupés les Sombrals. Les animaux magiques sont tranquilles. Les femelles ont toutes été fécondées par le mâle. Le rut est terminé. Draco les observe et les voyant désœuvrés, humant l'air marin et déployant leurs ailes plusieurs fois de suite d'un coup sec, il comprend brusquement quelque chose.

--Je crois qu'ils vont bientôt partir, dit-il. La saison des amours est terminée. Si ce sont des Sombrals de la Forêt Interdite, ils vont s'atteler aux calèches le jour de la rentrée. Harry, reconnais-tu l'un d'eux ?

--Oui, répond le sorcier brun un peu ému. Je crois que le mâle est celui qui m'a emmené à Londres. Je vais lui parler.

--Fais attention à toi, murmure Greg qui n'est venu ici qu'une seule fois et que la puissance du grand Sombral a beaucoup impressionné.

Mais Harry s'avance vers le magnifique animal en veillant à ne pas faire de mouvements brusques. Draco, inquiet, le suit à quelques pas.

--Ne crains rien, lui glisse Harry. Approche-toi, doucement. Ne fixe pas son œil blanc. Les animaux ont horreur qu'on les regarde dans les yeux. Pour eux, c'est un signal d'agression. Lève lentement la main et laisse-le te flairer. S'il sent que tu n'as pas peur de lui, que tu lui fais confiance, il fera un pas vers toi.

--Hm .. Il est très grand ...

--Ne me refais pas le coup de l'hippogriffe, Malfoy. J'ai une mission à remplir pour Snape. Recule si tu as peur.

--Peur, moi ? Avec toi ? Jamais.

Ils avancent tous les deux et s'arrêtent à quelques pas du grand mâle. Les femelles se rapprochent en secouant légèrement leur crinière. Harry prononce distinctement :

--Bonjour, Sombral. Te souviens-tu de moi ?

L'animal tourne un œil vers lui et encense de la tête. Et quand Harry lève la main, il la renifle et ta touche du bout de son nez. Puis il avance d'un pas. Draco manque de reculer mais il est retenu par Harry d'une main ferme. Il imite alors son voisin et sent le souffle glacé du Sombral le caresser.

Il se rend compte soudain que les chevaux-dragons sont des animaux à sang froid. Comme les serpents. Il se détend aussitôt. Le Sombral est un cousin très éloigné de l'animal symbole de sa Maison. Il suggère à Harry :

--Si tu essayais de lui parler en Fourchelangue ?

--Tu crois ? Tu as peut-être raison. Ça vaut le coup d'essayer. ... Viens-tu de la Forêt de Poudlard ? siffle-t-il.

Le Sombral a l'air surpris, il répond par un son aigu, ressemblant au Fourchelangue mais sur un ton différent, plus audible par l'oreille humaine.

--Tu sais parler aux Etres du Froid, toi, un Sang Chaud ?

--Oui, Sombral, j'ai ce savoir en moi depuis mon enfance. Un Serpent Sorcier m'a mordu au front.

Harry lève la main et dévoile sa cicatrice cachée sous un mèche de ses cheveux.

--C'est un don très rare. Ton compagnon l'a-t-il aussi ?

--Non, mais il appartient à la Maison Serpentard comme les trois autres personnes qui se trouvent derrière moi. Nous sommes heureux de vous saluer, ta harde et toi.

Harry incline gravement la tête. Draco l'imite, suivi de Greg, de Théo et de Severus Snape un peu réticent. Saluer un animal, lui, un Maître des potions ! Mais il se souvient tout à coup de ce qu'il souhaite obtenir et tousse légèrement.

--Nous vous saluons aussi, répond le mâle et les femelles sifflent un salut en même temps que lui..Que faites-vous dans cette île ? D'habitude, elle est inhabitée. Nous nous apprêtons d'ailleurs à la quitter. Nous partons ce soir pour regagner notre forêt. Serez-vous présents le jour de la rentrée ?

--Oui, Sombral, nous serons là sauf le professeur Snape qui restera dans l'île. Il a d'ailleurs quelque chose à te demander.

Harry fait signe à Severus et celui-ci s'avance sans crainte apparente. Le grand mâle hennit brusquement, on dirait qu'il éclate de rire. Snape sursaute mais ne recule pas.

--Ton professeur est moins tranquille qu'il n'y paraît. Que veut-il ?

--Severus Snape est un grand Maître des potions. Pour une de ses préparations, il a besoin de quelques crins de ta queue. Acceptes-tu de lui en donner ?

--Donner ? Non. Troquer, oui. Que propose-t-il en échange ?

C'est au tour de Harry de se mettre à rire. Il est malin, le grand Sombral. Il a trouvé quelqu'un à qui parler. Il en profite pour avoir quelques exigences. C'est de bonne guerre. Tout à fait dans l'esprit Serpentard. Le jeune sorcier traduit pour Snape.

--Il demande ce que vous lui offrez en échange des crins de sa queue.

Severus reste bouche bée. Que peut-on donner à un Sombral ? C'est Théo qui propose :

--Il est carnivore, non ? Une belle pièce de viande goûteuse devrait lui faire plaisir. Il en a peut-être assez de manger du poisson !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Severus transplane au cottage et demande à Bolby s'il a de la viande en réserve. L'elfe a justement acheté un gros gigot de mouton lors de son dernier voyage. Pour son retour dans l'île, il l'a transporté grâce au sort « Reducto ».

Le Maître des potions réapparaît avec sur la main une petite pastille rouge. Le Sombral lance de nouveau un hennissement de rire mais il est surpris quand le sort « Expanso » redonne au gigot son appétissante apparence. Il le hume et siffle à Harry :

--Très bon choix ! Voilà ce que tu as demandé.

Il tord son cou assez loin en arrière, balance sa longue queue, attrape une touffe de crins entre ses dents pointues et tire d'un coup sec. L'échange se fait sur-le-champ. Après les remerciements et les salutations en Fourchelangue, les humains s'éloignent suivis par le regard fixe des yeux blancs.

Severus Snape se retient de crier, de chanter, de danser. Il partirait bien tout de suite rejoindre Séraphin Després au Mont-Saint-Michel mais il a charge d'âmes. Il va envoyer Ivory annoncer la bonne nouvelle au vieux magicien. Pourvu que celui-ci ne fasse pas une attaque !

° v ° v ° v ° v ° v

**Drame au-dessus de la Manche. **

Ebony vole majestueusement au-dessus des flots bleus. Il rapporte à son maître la réponse de Ron à une lettre que Harry lui a envoyée avant son départ vers l'île. Ses larges ailes noires battent en cadence l'air parfumé d'une brise légère. Le soleil matinal est voilé de quelques nuages. La mer est d'un bleu doux, tirant sur le gris. Un temps idéal pour transporter des messages.

Le grand hibou noir est heureux. Le nouveau Miam Hibou que son maître a acheté, en fait un méli- mélo de viandes pour chiens, est vraiment délicieux. Il a hâte d'arriver à destination. Mais que se passe-t-il en bas ? La surface de la mer est agitée et écumeuse.

Ebony distingue un groupe de sirènes. D'habitude, elles nagent comme des dauphins. Là, elles sont arrêtées et battent l'eau de leurs longues queues écailleuses. L'une d'elle tient quelque chose dans ses mains. Il faut aller voir, on a peut-être besoin de lui. Ah ! Ça rappelle le bon temps des services secrets entre l'Angleterre et la France ! Un peu de piment dans une vie devenue pantouflarde ! Si tant est que les hiboux portent des pantoufles !

Le grand oiseau descend en décrivant des cercles de plus en plus serrés puis il plane au-dessus du groupe. Il y a sept sirènes. L'une est couronnée de nacre. Celle qui est au centre le montre du doigt et parle d'une voix chantante. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas un langage humain et il ne la comprend pas. Un petit oiseau est posé sur sa tête, un autre est sur son épaule. Le troisième qu'elle tient dans sa main a l'air mal en point. Il est sur le dos et sa tête pend mollement en arrière.

Soudain, Ebony les reconnaît. Ce sont des petites chouettes des clochers, récemment engagées dans la Poste du Ministère. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles font là, en pleine mer ? Normalement, elles portent des messages de proximité, uniquement à Londres ou dans sa banlieue. Elles ne sont pas adaptées aux grands voyages. Pas étonnant qu'elles soient épuisées !

Ellunaë, car c'est elle, est en train d'expliquer la situation à sa reine.

«Majesté, ce sont des oiseaux messagers. Dans mon ancien monde, ils portent des lettres à leurs destinataires. Regardez, ils ont des petits rouleaux de parchemin attachés à la patte. Ils sont perdus, je crois. Mais peut-être que le hibou qui nous survole pourra les aider.

--Faites ce qu'il faut, Ellunaë. Nous ne pouvons laisser mourir ces oiseaux. Nous les aimons et nous les protégeons, et eux aussi nous aident. Ils nous signalent les dangers qui nous menacent, surtout ces gros bateaux pollueurs qui se débarrassent de leurs résidus de pétrole en haute mer. Parlez à ce hibou en langage humain, il vous comprendra peut-être.

--Oui, Majesté. Je commence à l'oublier mais je peux encore le faire ... Hé ! Hibou ! Approche ! Peux-tu nous aider ?

Ebony se place en face d'elle en vol stationnaire. Il bat trois fois des ailes pour saluer et lance le cri de reconnaissance des oiseaux messagers. La petite chouette posée sur l'épaule de la sirène lui répond d'une voix rauque et épuisée.

--Salut, hibou. Nous tournons dans ces parages depuis trois jours. Mais nous ne trouvons pas l'île où résident les destinataires de nos lettres. Connais-tu le coin ?

--Vous cherchez l'île magique ? A qui sont envoyées vos messages ?

-- Le mien est pour un Draco Malfoy.

--Je le connais ! Je vais vous emmener jusqu'à lui.

--Est-ce loin ? Nous n'en pouvons plus. Notre camarade est même tombée à la mer. Oh ! Pardon ! Je ne me suis pas présentée. Je suis Alpha, elle, c'est Sigma et la pauvre noyée, là, c'est Upsilon. Enfin, elle respire encore mais elle ne fera pas un battement d'aile de plus. Comment allons-nous faire ? Nous ne l'abandonnerons pas.

--Aucun problème ! Je vais la prendre entre mes serres et vous deux, vous allez grimper sur mon dos. Vous ne pesez pas bien lourd. Ça me retardera à peine. La lettre que je transporte n'est pas urgente. Pour vous, c'est différent. Trois jours de route ! Vos messages ont du retard. Pourvu que ce ne soit pas grave ! Si je tenais l'imbécile qui vous a envoyées si loin, je lui apprendrais son métier à coups de bec et de griffes ! Allez ! Montez !

Alpha et Sigma volent péniblement jusqu'au cou de Ebony et s'installent entre ses ailes. Voyant cela, Ellunaë tend la main et le hibou saisit Upsilon d'un délicat coup de griffes . Un cri bref, trois battements d'ailes et il s'envole, suivi des yeux par le groupe de sirènes.

--Tout va bien pour nos oiseaux, dit la reine avec soulagement. Heureusement que vous connaissez les mœurs humaines, Ellunaë, vous leur avez sauvé la vie. Allez, en route, les Iles Canaries ne sont pas toutes proches, nous avons un long chemin à faire. »

Content d'avoir de la compagnie, le hibou noir bavarde avec Alpha.

« Je me présente : Ebony, porteur de messages de Harry Potter.

--Quoi ! Tu appartiens au grand Harry Potter ! Quel honneur ! Quelle chance ! ... »

Et patati et patata ... De hibou tout fier à chouette admirative, la conversation est facile et ça fait passer le temps.

^ x ^ x ^ x ^ x ^ x

**L'après-midi, 15 heures.**

Severus Snape est allongé sur sa chaise longue favorite, à la terrasse du cottage Serpentard. Il a les yeux fermés et il sourit. IL SOURIT ! Le spectacle est si dérangeant que les quatre jeunes hommes ont préféré s'installer dans le salon. Ils sirotent un « calva » rapporté du Mont par Greg. Ça arrache un peu, ça a un arrière-goût de pommes et ça chauffe assez pour avoir les oreilles qui fument.

Harry et Draco sont assis côte à côte, sans démonstrations affectives ostentatoires. On sait se tenir à Serpentard, même si la main de Harry le démange un peu et irait bien caresser en douce des fesses rondes et même si des yeux gris glissent sans en avoir l'air sur un torse mince et un ventre plat. Peut-être qu'une sieste en commun ... ?

Théo, lui, rêve d'un combat magique entre preux chevaliers et Greg se prépare benoîtement à aller dans son jardin. Il doit surveiller ses cinq citrouilles qui prennent depuis peu une jolie teinte orangée. C'est lui qui aperçoit le premier un point noir dans le ciel.

« Voilà ton hibou, Harry. Il est en retard. D'habitude, il arrive le matin. Tiens, c'est bizarre, il ne vole pas droit.

En effet, Ebony, plus fatigué qu'il ne veut le paraître, arrive d'un vol lourd. Il s'écrase un peu sur la table basse, renversant des verres au passage mais prenant soin de poser doucement Upsilon devant Théo. Les deux autres petites chouettes se précipitent, l'une vers Draco, l'autre vers Greg. Le hibou noir tend sa patte à Harry d'un air confus, comme s'il s'excusait de son arrivée calamiteuse.

Les trois Serpentards sont surpris mais très vite, ils détachent les parchemins et les déroulent. Un cri de rage retentit. Théo a réagi le premier. Demain ! C'est demain, à huit heures, que doit avoir lieu leur deuxième comparution devant le Tribunal et ils n'ont aucun moyen de se rendre à Londres !

--Parrain ! hurle Draco, interrompant les doux rêves de Severus.

L'heure est grave. S'ils ne répondent pas à la convocation de la Justice Magique, ils seront déchus définitivement de leur statut de sorciers, leur baguette sera brisée et ils n'auront plus aucun droit sur les biens de leur famille.

--Comment se fait-il que les lettres n'arrivent qu'aujourd'hui ? râle Draco. Elles datent de quatre jours !

Ebony répondrait bien à cette question mais il ne parle pas l'humain. Il a faim mais il comprend que son Maître l'ait oublié, avec tout ce remue-ménage. Les chouettes aussi auraient besoin qu'on s'occupe d'elles, surtout la demi-noyée, là. Mais les hommes ont tous des mines de catastrophe. C'était sûr, le retard dans le courrier amène toujours des ennuis. Et apparemment, ceux-là sont graves.

Harry propose d'envoyer un message par son hibou pour expliquer la situation aux Juges mais Severus dit d'un air sombre que ce ne sera pas suffisant. Les trois Serpentards sont Mangemorts, on les pensera en fuite.

Et Millicent ? On peut peut-être la prévenir, elle. A-t-elle au moins reçu sa lettre ?

--Oui, sans doute, puisqu'elle est dans la banlieue de Londres, répond Théo. Mais même si elle peut nous excuser, elle ne peut expliquer notre absence sans révéler l'existence de l'île. Par Salazar ! Pourquoi ont-ils envoyé ces putains de petits volatiles à notre recherche ! Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi ridicule !

_«Hé ! Toi ! Sois poli avec mes chouettes copines ! Ce n'est pas de leur faute ! Et occupe-toi d'elles au lieu de vitupérer ! Ah ! Si elles pouvaient parler ! » se dit Ebony._

C'est aussi ce que pense Severus qui a soudain un gros doute en regardant les malheureux petits oiseaux. Il prend Upsilon dans sa main, lui fait un délicat massage sur le ventre et avisant un verre de « calva » intact, il trempe un doigt dedans et glisse un goutte de liquide dans le bec entrouvert.

Le résultat ne se fait pas attendre. La petite chouette tousse, crache un peu d'eau de mer sur le beau pull de son soigneur et ouvre un œil. Bolby, qui est entré en entendant le remue-ménage, retourne en cuisine et ramène des croquettes sur une assiette et du méli-mélo dans une autre. Les quatre volatiles se précipitent sur la nourriture.

Les sourcils froncés, Severus les regarde se goinfrer, puis il se tourne vers Harry et lui demande :

--Avez-vous déjà reçu des messages du Ministère apportés par ces oiseaux ?

--Jamais ! Ce sont des hiboux grands-ducs qui transportent le courrier sur longue distance.

--Hé bien, on dirait que quelqu'un ne souhaitait pas que ces lettres arrivent à bon port. J'ai mon idée là-dessus. Mais avant tout, il faut trouver un moyen pour faire échouer cette manigance.

--Vous croyez que quelqu'un a envoyé ces mignonnes petites chouettes à la mort pour nous empêcher de recevoir nos convocations à temps ? dit Grégory d'un air féroce. Si jamais je sais qui c'est, je lui ferai passer le goût du boire et du manger, moi !

--Je crois savoir de qui il s'agit, en effet, répond Severus. Mais je n'accuserai personne sans preuve. Voyons; réfléchissons ! Ici, pas moyen d'utiliser la poudre de Cheminette. Potter a un balai mais la distance est trop grande et je suis sûr qu'il s'égarerait en route ...

--Professeur !

--Je sais ce que je dis. J'ai un portoloin mais il ne peut me conduire qu'au Mont-Saint-Michel. Le problème serait le même. Et je n'ai pas le droit d'entrer en territoire anglais. A la rigueur, Bolby peut transplaner jusqu'à Jersey, mais que pourrait-il y faire ? Un bateau moldu ne peut venir vous chercher dans l'île ...

--Il nous faudrait un avion ... ou un hélicoptère, j'ai vu ça dans des revues moldues au MacDo.

--Soyez poli quand vous parlez du professeur McGonagall, Nott, dit froidement Severus Snape.

--Non, je parle du restaurant, le MacDo ... je vous expliquerai plus tard, professeur, répond Théo. Je disais simplement qu'on pourrait voyager dans les airs à la façon des Moldus. Mais pour cela il faudrait aller à Jersey ou à Guernesey et aucun de nous trois n'a le pouvoir magique d'y transplaner, même avec Bolby.

--Attendez ... Voyager dans les airs ... Pour aller à Londres ... Je crois que j'ai une idée, dit Harry.

Et il transplane, laissant les autres à leurs questions sans réponses. Il réapparaît à quelque distance du grand Sombral. Il s'avance doucement vers lui et lui dit en Fourchelangue :

--Bon après-midi, Sombral. Ce matin, je n'ai pas pensé à te demander ton nom. Comment t'appelles-tu?

--Ma tribu m'appelle Tzwrggtzwr mais ça m'étonnerait que tu puisses prononcer ce mot. Cela signifie Tzwr fils de Tzwr. Alors, appelle-moi Tzwir tout simplement.

--Hé bien, Tzwir, j'ai un grand service à te demander. Mes trois amis et moi, nous avons un urgent besoin de nous rendre à Londres, comme l'autre fois. Vous pensiez partir ce soir. Cela vous ferait-il un grand détour de nous y déposer ? Ton prix sera le mien.

--Tu plaisantes, je suppose.

--Non, Tzwir, c'est très important. Demande-moi ce que tu veux, je ferai tout pour te satisfaire.

--Tu ne m'as pas bien compris, Harry Potter. Je voulais dire, tu plaisantes en proposant de me payer. Sais-tu que ma tribu te doit la vie ? Si Lord Voldemort avait gagné la bataille, il avait juré de nous exterminer parce que nous étions restés fidèles à Poudlard. Tu peux me demander ce que tu veux. Les Sombrals sont à ton service.

--Oh ! Merci Tzwir ! Je vais prévenir mes amis.

--Attends ! Nous ne pouvons partir qu'à la tombée de la nuit. Flqzzflq ou Flq fille de Flq ... enfin pour toi Flqi, Gxti, Mbni et Drji ont encore besoin de repos et nous devons pêcher juste avant notre envol. Mais nous serons à Londres quand même demain matin, au petit jour. Ça te va ?

--Tout à fait, Tzwir. Alors à ce soir.

Harry réapparaît brusquement devant le cottage Serpentard. Severus le regarde, mi furieux, mi amusé.

--Où étiez-vous passé, Monsieur Potter ? Avez-vous eu tout à coup une de vos brillantes idées qui nous conduisent directement à la catastrophe ?

--Une brillante idée, oui professeur. Combien pariez-vous que nous serons demain matin, à Londres, Théo, Greg, Draco et moi ?

--Oh non, Harry ! Pas question ! Je vous connais trop bien ! Je ne parie rien avec vous ! Qu'avez-vous encore inventé ?

--Hé ! Attendez ! Moi, je veux bien parier, lance Draco.

--Tiens tiens ! On dirait que tu ne me fais pas confiance ! Quel est ton enjeu ?

--Tu obéiras au premier ordre que je te donnerai, commençant par « Mon cher Harry ».

--D'accord ! Même enjeu pour moi. Premier ordre commençant par « Mon cher Draco ».

--Mais vous allez cesser vos gamineries tous les deux, oui ? On dirait des enfants de six ans ! Alors, Potter, quelle est votre trouvaille ?

--Nous partons ce soir à Londres à dos de Sombral.

Un silence pesant suit cette annonce faite d'une voix assurée. Severus a déjà compris que cela peut se faire. Il avait envisagé toutes les autres possibilités mais pas celle-là. Ah ! C'est tout Potter, ça ! Une solution extravagante mais excellente. Les trois autres sont figés sur place. Greg réagit le premier. Il devient tout pâle et murmure :

--Non ... Pas ça ... Jamais !

--N'y pense même pas, renchérit Théo qui dessine très bien les Sombrals mais ne s'est jamais approché d'eux.

--Potter, tu as complètement perdu la boule, rajoute Draco. J'ai déjà gagné mon pari. Mon cher Harry ...

--Stop ! Nous partons réellement ce soir pour Londres à dos de Sombral. Le grand mâle est d'accord et je ne plaisantais pas en vous disant que j'étais déjà monté sur son dos. C'est ça ou dire adieu à vos pouvoirs de sorciers. A vous de choisir.

--Oh ! ... Mais ... Quoi ? ... C'est pas possible ! ... Jamais ! ... Ah oui ? ... Attends ... Et comment on va faire ? ... J'ai peur ... Un Serpentard n'a jamais peur ... Un MALFOY n'a jamais peur, moi si ! ... Tu fermeras les yeux ... Et je claquerai des dents ... Oh ! A ce propos ... Non, non et non ! ... Si ! En tant que Prince des Serpentards ... Pas plus Prince que moi ... Plutôt mourir ! ... Attendez ! ...

--SILENCE !

Le cri du professeur Snape claque au milieu du brouhaha des protestations.

--Il n'y a pas de pourquoi, pas de comment, pas de parce que ! VOUS partez ce soir pour Londres. Je donnerai à ceux qui en ont besoin une potion d'Euphorie et tout ira très bien ! La discussion est close. _Et moi demain, hop ! Chez Séraphin ! »_

__ = _ = _ = _ = _ =_

**Le soir, vingt heures. **

Severus, Greg, Théo, Draco et Harry regardent les silhouettes des Sombrals se découper sur le ciel bleu marine. Ils frappent du pied et déploient à tour de rôle leurs grandes ailes de chauve-souris géante. Ils ont l'air en pleine forme, prêts au départ. Leurs yeux blancs brillent comme des opales dans la nuit tombante. Ils sont sauvagement beaux.

Trois des jeunes hommes n'en mènent pas large. Harry, lui, sourit. Il prend la tête du petit cortège qui s'avance lentement vers les animaux magiques. Il s'est habillé chaudement et il a recommandé à ses camarades d'en faire autant. Il se souvient de son premier voyage et du froid qui l'avait saisi après une heure de voyage.

Il transporte dans un sac à dos trois petites chouettes blotties les unes contre les autres. Elles dorment, encore épuisées par leur long voyage aller. Le retour sera moins pénible. Ebony rejoindra Harry à Londres. Il ne vole pas aussi vite que les Sombrals et ne peut les suivre.

Les bagages de tous rejoindront l'Angleterre par le prochain voyage du White Wing. Bolby en profitera pour payer à Christopher Fringant le prix de ses nombreux allers et retours. Le vieux marin sorcier va se trouver en possession d'une jolie cagnotte. De quoi faire un peu relâche, fréquenter souvent le « Homard qui chante » et payer à sa petite-fille quelques « dentelles et fanfreluches » comme il dit.

Greg tremble un peu. C'est le plus costaud des quatre voyageurs, alors il a été désigné d'office pour chevaucher le grand mâle. Le professeur Snape lui a donné une grosse cuillerée de sirop d'Euphorie et la potion commence à agir. Théo est déjà moins pâle et Draco affiche un air blasé. Il se dit qu'il a peut-être parié un peu vite avec Harry quant à la réussite de leur expédition. Le beau brun semble très sûr de lui.

« Installe-toi juste à l'arrière de son cou, devant les ailes, explique-il au grand Serpentard.. Il y a là un petit creux dans son dos, c'est assez confortable et tu peux accrocher tes mains à sa crinière. Tu replies tes jambes comme si tu étais sur ton balai pendant un match de Quidditch. Tu peux t'appuyer contre lui et même dormir un peu.

--D'accord, mais je grimpe comment ? répond Greg d'une voix chevrotante.

--Ah oui ! Dans la Forêt Interdite, il y avait des souches d'arbres. Hm ... Tzwir, peux-tu l'aider ?

Le grand Sombral comprend ce qu'on attend de lui. Il plie un jambe et s'agenouille. Poussé par Harry et Severus, Greg se hisse sur le dos de l'animal qui ensuite se redresse fièrement. Une fois installé, le Serpentard a l'air plus rassuré. Il domine la situation et se sent en sécurité. Il se détend et même il sourit en voyant Théo s'emmêler les pieds en grimpant sur une des femelles.

Draco se dirige vers la deuxième. Avant qu'il ne monte sur elle d'un air dégagé, Harry pose un rapide baiser sur sa joue en murmurant :

« Je veille sur toi, ne crains rien !

--Potter, un Malfoy ...

--Oui, je suis au courant, tu te répètes, trésor. A tout à l'heure.

Trésor ! Il déraille, le Potter ! Mais Draco n'a pas le temps de protester. Harry s'installe déjà sur la troisième femelle et la dernière se dirige vers Severus d'un air engageant. Le professeur lève les mains et recule en criant : « Non, non ! » Il faudrait le payer cher pour qu'il accompagne ses ex élèves dans leur expédition.

Soudain, le grand Sombral prend son élan et d'un large coup d'ailes, il décolle et prend de la hauteur et de la vitesse. Un cri perçant accompagne le décollage. Théo, le plus paniqué des quatre, n'a pu contenir son effroi mais très vite, il se calme. Fermement cramponné à la crinière de la jeune femelle, il découvre avec émerveillement le paysage vu d'en haut.

L'île paraît soudain toute petite, un confetti posé sur une mer d'un bleu nuit, ourlée de vaguelettes phosphorescentes. Le ciel est encore lumineux, droit devant eux, à l'ouest. Mais juste au-dessus de lui, dans un ciel de velours noir, la lune, à demi pleine, est environnée d'étoiles scintillantes.

L'âme d'artiste du jeune Serpentard ne peut qu'admirer la splendeur qui l'entoure. Il se sent incroyablement bien, au point qu'il lâche la crinière de sa monture, lève la tête et les bras vers le ciel et lance un autre hurlement, mais cette fois, c'est un cri d'allégresse.

Il vole vraiment. Cela n'a rien à voir avec voler sur un balai magique. Là, il entend le vent siffler à ses oreilles, il respire à pleins poumons, il sent les muscles de sa monture se contracter en cadence, tout son corps accompagne le mouvement. Il ressent une intense impression de bonheur et de liberté. Ah c'est sûr ! Quand il sera à Poudlard, il ira souvent rendre visite au troupeau de Sombrals !

Les heures passent et le vol se poursuit. Il fait nuit noire, on aperçoit à peine les lumières des gros bateaux qui montent ou descendent le rail d'Ouessant. Les quatre voyageurs, appuyés à leur monture, somnolent ou même dorment profondément. Les Sombrals battent des ailes de façon régulière et le bruit cadencé incite au sommeil.

Quelquefois ils planent un moment. Aucun mouvement brusque. Le vol parfait des oiseaux migrateurs. Ils se relaient pour entraîner la harde, chacun prenant à son tour le poste de leader.. La jeune femelle qui n'a pas de cavalier reste devant un peu plus longtemps que les autres. C'est toujours le mâle qui prend sa suite, Greg, endormi, cramponné à son dos.

Harry et Draco rêvent ensemble. Ils sont debout sur une mer de nuages. Ils sont deux, mais si collés l'un à l'autre qu'en fait, ils ne font qu'un. Le jeune homme brun sent son beau blond dans son dos, la tête posée sur son épaule, ses bras entourant étroitement sa poitrine.

Ils ne parlent pas, ils échangent des pensées vagabondes. Il ne s'agit pas de sexe comme la veille dans la salle de bain. Il est plutôt question de vie, d'avenir, de bonheur commun, de rêves quoi !

Draco est toujours aussi moqueur : « Potter, c'est quoi ce costume ? Tu fais l'épouvantail, ce matin ? » mais c'est dit avec tendresse. Harry sourit avec malice : « C'est pour le mariage. Ça ne te plaît pas ? » « Hein ? Mariage ? Mais qui se marie ? » « Ron et Hermione, bien sûr ! Tu avais une autre idée, trésor ? » « Potter ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler trésor. C'est niais ! » « Oui, moi aussi je t'aime, Draco. »

La vie toute simple quoi ! Mais la vie peut-elle être simple avec un Malfoy !

**Le matin, à Londres. **

Il est six heures. Le jour se lève derrière eux. Depuis un moment, les cinq Sombrals survolent l'Angleterre. Les villes et les villages sont encore noyés dans la brume matinale et soudain, c'est la Tamise, c'est Londres. Ils plongent vers le sol, leurs cavaliers aussitôt réveillés par le brusque mouvement descendant.

Harry a indiqué Regent's Park comme destination. De si bonne heure, l'endroit sera tranquille. Ils se posent près d'un petit lac, sur un espace vert dégagé. Un kiosque à musique et un bosquet doivent protéger leur arrivée des regards indiscrets mais il n'y a personne. Après avoir déposé leurs cavaliers, les Sombrals repartent immédiatement. Bientôt, on ne distingue plus dans le ciel que des points noirs s'éloignant de la ville à grande vitesse.

Greg sort d'une sacoche des sandwichs préparés par Bolby mais il n'est pas question de s'attarder. Il faut sortir du parc, trouver la station de métro et se rendre au centre ville. Le temps passe vite, le Ministère n'est pas tout près, il ne faut pas être en retard. Mais comme il est difficile de se déplacer chez les Moldus, sans même la possibilité d'un petit transplanage !

Heureusement, Harry se souvient très bien de son voyage avec Monsieur Weasley, le jour où il était convoqué par le Magenmagot pour cette histoire de Détraqueurs. Et Théo a l'habitude du métro. Mais Draco et Greg ouvrent de grands yeux. Descendre sous terre ! Acheter des « tickets » avec de l'argent moldu ! Se faire bousculer par des gens pressés ! Attendre sur un quai envahi par une foule bigarrée !

Tout semble étrange aux deux Serpentards un peu déboussolés. Ils voient passer devant eux aussi bien des messieurs en strict costume noir portant à la main des attachés-cases que des jeunes en jean et tee-shirt bariolés arborant des coiffures hérissées aux coloris variés. Il y a aussi beaucoup d'étrangers, des Indiens, des Africains, certains en costumes traditionnels.

Et ça parle toutes les langues ! Et ça s'interpelle d'un quai à l'autre ! Cette promiscuité ! Ce remue-ménage ! Cette ODEUR ! Draco Malfoy n'aime pas, vraiment pas, mais alors pas du tout ! Et voilà le « métro » qui arrive dans un bruit de ferraille. Il doit monter dans cet espèce de train brinquebalant et en se faisant bousculer en plus !. Heureusement Harry est juste derrière lui ! Théo et Greg sont une porte plus loin.

Et bien sûr, à l'intérieur, aucune place assise ! Il faut s'accrocher d'une main à une barre de fer malpropre ! Pas joli joli le monde moldu de bonne heure le matin ! Tous ces gens, debout ou assis, ont déjà l'air fatigué avant même d'avoir commencé leur journée. Le blond sorcier grimace de dégoût. Beurk ! Il s'en rappellera, du Londres souterrain !

Tiens ! Trois gamins sont debout juste à côté de lui. L'un est aussi roux qu'un Weasley. Ils le regardent et ils ont l'air de se marrer. Il n'a pourtant rien de risible ! Il est habillé en Moldu, les capes de voyage ont été « réduites » par Harry et rangées dans le sac à dos. Il est élégant et parfait comme seul un Malfoy sait l'être. Heu ... un peu trop parfait pour un métro matinal, peur-être ?

«Alors, blondinet, dit le rouquin avec un fort accent cockney, on traîne avec la populace ? Ta Rolls est en rade ? Ta majesté est descendue dans les égouts ? T'as pas un peu de tune à me filer ? J'ai plus de clopes.

Les yeux du blond jeune homme virent au noir, son visage se ferme et il répond d'une voix glaciale :

--Tu oses m'adresser la parole, véracrasse ?

Mais le gamin ne se laisse pas démonter pour si peu. C'est un habitué de la ligne et ce n'est sans doute pas la première fois qu'il s'en prend à un passager car les autres voyageurs détournent les yeux ou se plongent dans leur journal.

--Comment tu m'as appelé, friqué à la manque ? Ferme ton clapet et aboule ton blé ou tu vas goûter à ça !

Et il balance un poing petit mais bien serré tout près du nez de Malfoy. Ses deux copains se rapprochent, un air mauvais sur le visage. Harry se place à côté de Draco, une main sur sa taille. Greg et Théo essayent de les rejoindre mais ils sont gênés par la foule indifférente.

--Et pédé en plus ! rajoute le rouquin en ricanant. Allez, chochotte, tu voudrais pas que je t'abîme le portrait, 's pas ? Et toi, la tapette, tiens-toi peinard ou mes gus vont s'occuper aussi de ta jolie gueule ...

Mais soudain, il interrompt son chapelet d'insanités. Il devient blanc comme un linge. Sa brusque pâleur fait ressortir ses taches de rousseur et ses cheveux en deviennent encore plus flamboyants. Les deux autres reculent et bousculent les voyageurs en leur écrasant les pieds. La peur se lit sur les trois visages.

Un mince serpent aux anneaux colorés sort de la veste de Draco, il darde plusieurs fois sa langue fourchue vers les agresseurs et siffle semble-t-il avec colère. En même temps, une petite bête velue est apparue sur l'épaule de Harry, sa gueule ouverte découvrant deux rangées de dents bien pointues. Un corail venimeux et une agressive petite fouine sont arrivées à la rescousse des deux voyageurs.

--Hé ... hé ... dit le rouquin en reculant à son tour, fallait le dire que vous êtes avec ceux du zoo ! On vous aurait pas embêtés ! Vous fâchez pas, on décanille au prochain arrêt !

Ils se sauvent vers la porte et se trouvent face à Greg qui a réussi à se faufiler jusque là.

--Et qu'on ne vous revoit pas dans le coin, petits morveux ! rugit le grand Serpentard.

--Puissiez-vous dire vrai, murmure une petite dame tassée dans un coin. Ils nous pourrissent la vie un matin sur deux !

Pendant ce temps, un Draco furieux fait face à un Harry qui au contraire, sourit d'un air malicieux.

--Je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide, Potter ! Je l'aurais écrasé tout seul, ce débris humain !

--Bah ! C'était amusant, non ?

Mais le beau blond ne se déride pas. Putain de Potter qui lui pourrit la vie ! La nuit n'a pas été assez pénible ? Bon, le rêve était agréable mais en attendant, il a le dos en compote. Serpent et fouine – Rah ! Mauvais souvenir ! -- ont disparu sous leurs vêtements comme par miracle. D'ailleurs peu de gens ont eu le temps de les voir. N'empêche ! Il a ENCORE fallu que le Balafré s'en mêle !

Il a bien senti contre son dos la pointe de la baguette magique et il a entendu les sortilèges en Fourchelangue. D'accord, c'était une bonne idée mais Potter profite du fait que lui est désarmé pour faire étalage de sa force magique ! Non mais, quel enfoiré d'emmerdeur de première ! T'en foutrai, moi, des foutus soi-disant Bienfaiteurs de l' Humanité !

--Combien de stations encore ? demande Théo qui a enfin réussi à se rapprocher.

--Quatre, répond Harry alors que le métro redémarre et que les trois chenapans leur montrent le poing derrière la vitre.

--J'espère que l'entrée du Ministère n'est pas trop loin. Il est déjà sept heures vingt. On a intérêt à faire vite. Allez, Draco, ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête, rajoute-t-il.

Mais le Serpentard en rogne se détourne et fait semblant d'admirer le « paysage ». Personne ne parle pendant le reste du trajet. Ils quittent le train, enfilent les longs couloirs et surgissent à l'air libre. Il est huit heures moins vingt. Harry s'oriente et retrouve facilement la bonne direction. Pendant qu'ils suivent rapidement les rues de moins en moins luxueuses, il se rapproche de Draco et murmure :

--Allez ! Tu ne vas pas bouder toute la matinée ! Ce n'était pas grand chose ! Tu ne connais pas ce genre de gamins des rues. Ils nous auraient insultés pendant tout le trajet, ils n'auraient pas hésité à nous bousculer un peu et comme tu l'as remarqué, personne n'aurait levé le petit doigt pour nous venir en aide. Pense plutôt à tes pouvoirs de sorcier que tu vas bientôt récupérer. On fera un concours ce soir si tu veux ...

--Et tu me laisseras gagner pour me faire plaisir ! crache Draco en s'arrêtant brusquement sur le trottoir et en attrapant Harry par le revers de sa veste. J'en ai marre, Potter, on baise bien ensemble, c'est d'accord, mais pour le reste, tu me lâches, compris ?

Harry reste immobile. Peu à peu, son visage se ferme et devient aussi dur que celui de Malfoy. Ses yeux verts brillent dangereusement et Draco a un petit pincement au cœur. Il est allé trop loin et il le sait. Mais il est trop tard pour ravaler ses paroles. La voix froide de Potter répète en écho :

--Compris. On baise mais pour le reste, je te lâche.

Une seconde de silence et Théo, énervé, qui revient vers eux :

--Vous venez, oui ? Il est moins dix ! On est en retard, c'est sûr !

Au coin de la rue, la cabine téléphonique rouge est toujours là, avec ses vitres cassées et son combiné au fil pendant.

--C'est là, dit Harry sèchement. Entrez tous les trois. Faites le 62442, répondez aux questions, prenez vos badges et descendez jusqu'au niveau dix. Puis prenez l'escalier, c'est tout en bas. Bonne chance !

--Tu ne viens pas avec nous ? s'étonne Greg.

--Non. Je vais à la Poste Magique ramener les trois petites chouettes. Faites vite, il est presque huit heures.

Il regarde les trois Serpentards un peu serrés disparaître vers les profondeurs du Ministère de la Magie et sourit amèrement. « On baise bien ensemble ... Je t'aime moi, crétin de Serpentard ! Mais il faudra que tu me le dises toi-même pour que je te l'avoue à nouveau ! »

** ** ** ** **

**Ministère de la Magie, Haute Cour de la Justice Magique, Bureau trois, Service des Amendes, Confiscations, Recouvrement de dettes et Indemnisations des Victimes. ( A.C.R.I.V.)**

-- ... Il est huit heures sept, Miss Bulstrode. Nous ne pouvons attendre plus longtemps. Nous allons procéder à la lecture de l'arrêté vous concernant. Vos camarades seront déclarés en fuite et de ce fait, ils seront déchus de leur statut de sorcier.

--Voyons, Stanfort, encore un peu de patience ! Vous connaissez les difficultés de circulation dans le Londres moldu. Ces jeunes gens ne peuvent utiliser comme nous la Poudre de Cheminette.

--Nigellus, vous êtes un ancien Serpentard. Pas étonnant que vous souteniez les représentants de votre Maison. Pour ma part ... Quoi ? Que voulez-vous ? dit le Juré Stanfort à l'appariteur qui est entré après avoir discrètement frappé.

--Les convoqués sont là, dit le petit homme en s'effaçant devant Draco, Théodore et Grégory tout essoufflés.

--Hé bien, ce n'est pas trop tôt, dit Madame Wright, la Jurée aux cheveux gris et aux lunettes d'écaille. Quelles sont les raisons de votre retard ?

--Bonjour, Mesdames, bonjour Messieurs, dit Théodore en s'inclinant brièvement imité par ses camarades. Nous n'avons reçu nos convocations qu'hier. Notre voyage de retour a été long. Nous avons fait aussi vite que possible.

--Votre voyage de retour ? dit Guilbert Nigellus. N'étiez-vous pas à Londres ?

--Non, répond Théo, nous étions ...

--En France, coupe Draco brusquement. Les chouettes messagères nous ont cherchés longtemps.

--Comment ça en France ? Stanfort, vous nous avez bien affirmé qu'ils étaient à Londres, comme Miss Bulstrode ?

--C'est ce qu'on m'avait dit ! La préposée à l'enregistrement des naissances sorcières a appris que Miss Bulstrode avait accouché dans une maternité moldue. Quand nous avons envoyé les convocations ...

--Miss Bulstrode, vous avez accouché chez les Moldus ? Pourquoi pas à Sainte Mangouste ?

--Je n'avais pas le droit d'entrer dans une enclave sorcière ...

--Mais cette interdiction ne concerne pas les malades ou les femmes enceintes ! Et qui est le père de cet enfant ? Est-ce l'un de ces jeunes hommes ?

--Non. Mon fils est un enfant de l'amour. Je suis une mère célibataire et ...

--De toute façon, il faut le déclarer au plus vite dans notre monde. Avez-vous déjà choisi un parrain ?

--Attendez ! Par politesse, je dois prévenir la famille ...

--Et comment avez-vous fait pour revenir de France aussi vite sans utiliser la magie, questionne suspicieusement le Juré Stanfort.

--Nous avons volé dans les airs, répond Grégory d'un ton ravi

--Oui, coupe Théo, nous avons pris l'avion, vous savez, les machines volantes moldues ...

--Comme c'est intéressant ! reprend l'ancien Serpentard. Racontez-vous un peu ...

--Nous nous égarons, Nigellus !. Revenons à ce qui nous réunit ici, à savoir le jugement concernant cette jeune sorcière et ces trois sorciers. Nous avons déjà pris du retard et ...

--Ce n'est pas de notre faute !

--Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de chouettes messagères ? dit tout à coup le Juré Delbert, le spécialiste des baguettes magiques. Monsieur le Président, pour des convocations aussi importantes que celles d'un jugement définitif, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas envoyé des hiboux ? C'était plus sûr !

--Ce n'est pas à moi de m'occuper de ces détails ! Greffier, comment avez-vous procédé ? ...

Draco, fasciné, regarde se dévoiler sous ses yeux les multiples arcanes du pouvoir. Le dénouement de leur procès se joue à plusieurs niveaux, judiciaire bien sûr mais aussi politique, avec trafic d'influence et dessous de table, c'est presque certain. Parmi les sept Juges, certains sont innocents et ne trempent dans aucune magouille. Guilbert Nigellus est de ceux-là, Madame Wright aussi sans doute et Delbert probablement. Leur étonnement paraît sincère.

Par contre, Bertille, l'ancienne Pouffsouffle à l'allure de petite fille ne parvient pas à cacher son embarras, elle est bien trop silencieuse. Et Stanfort baisse le nez et tripote trop ses papiers pour avoir la conscience tranquille. Le Président, Amedeo Dragnus, Premier adjoint du Ministre, donne l'impression d'avoir été trompé ou trahi. Il est très rouge et paraît furieux. Enfin Madame Hoggs, qui avait provoqué l'éclair vert lors du premier jugement, semble assise sur des charbons ardents.

Le greffier jette de fréquents coups d'œil vers le public clairsemé. Ce jugement ne se fait pas dans le grand amphithéâtre comme la première fois, mais dans une petite salle attenante. Les Jurés sont assis derrière une simple table recouverte d'un tissu rouge. Devant eux se trouve la barre où seront appelés les accusés pour entendre les uns après les autres le verdict les concernant.

Un personnage vêtu d'une robe de sorcier grise à larges parements jaunes est assis en bout de table. Il a devant lui une liasse de feuilles et n'a pas encore ouvert la bouche. Ses yeux enfoncés au fond de ses orbites se fixent sur celui ou celle qui prend la parole et ne cillent pas. Il n'était pas présent la fois précédente. Qui est-ce ? Un Auror est à la porte mais il a l'air de s'ennuyer à mourir.

Une vingtaine de chaises sont disposées au fond de la salle. Cinq seulement sont occupées et ... Tiens, remarque Draco, qui voilà parmi le public et à qui le greffier lance-t-il des coups d'œil avec inquiétude ? Madame Dolorès Ombrage ! Quel heureux hasard ! Que vient-elle faire à une audience qui n'intéresse plus personne ? Rita Skeeter n'est même pas là !

--Bien ! Commençons, dit Madame Wright en agitant sa sonnette. Monsieur Iacinthe MacNamara, Conseiller à la Cour des Comptes, va donner lecture des attendus aux différents jugements. J'ai cependant le plaisir de vous annoncer, ajoute-telle en souriant aux accusés, que, quelle que soit votre condamnation au niveau financier, vous pouvez tous les quatre faire votre dernière année d'études à Poudlard. J'espère que cela vous fait plaisir.

Ils inclinent tous la tête, même Draco qui fulmine intérieurement. Et la voix grave de l'homme en gris et jaune égrène en litanie les confiscation, amende et autre saisie dans leur coffre de Gringotts qui les privent pratiquement de toute leur fortune. Les épouses des Mangemorts sont relativement épargnées et gardent leurs biens personnels. Et cela dure, cela dure !

Draco a décroché depuis un bon moment quand il entend appeler son nom. Et bizarrement, à ce moment-là, tout le monde se redresse. Les oreilles des Jurés et du public se font attentives. Bon d'accord, sa fortune est confisquée, on lui laisse un pécule de cent gallions pour assurer sa rentrée à Poudlard ... Merci aux lycoperdons de l'ile magique ! Son avenir est assuré malgré les rapaces de la Cour des Comptes ! Et celui de ses camarades aussi !

« ... En ce qui concerne le château Malfoy, dont la valeur est estimée à trente mille gallions, soit le double du prix payé pour la reconstruction de l'école moldue incendiée ...

_« Quoi ? Le château vaut dix fois plus et cette école dix fois moins ! »_

... la Cour des Comptes estime qu'une mise sous séquestre de dix ans est un juste prix à payer pour les crimes commis par les parents du dénommé Draco Severus Malfoy qui en est l'héritier direct. Pendant cette période, le château sera confié à une œuvre charitable qui en usera et utilisera les revenus du domaine à sa guise. Il sera rendu au sieur Malfoy à l'issue de ces dix ans dans l'état où il sera à ce moment-là ....

_« Il sera en ruine et j'en aurai bien profité avant, orphelinat ou pas ! Ah ! Lucius ! Qu'il est doux, le jour de la vengeance ! Je n'ai pas réussi à me faire donner ton château définitivement mais ton fils ne l'aura jamais ! Moi, Dolorès Jane Ombrage, je serai la dernière châtelaine de Malfoy ! ... Mais ... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il dit, le rejeton ? C'est quoi cette requête ? _

Draco à la barre a écouté sans émotion apparente les divers attendus de son jugement. A la fin, il élève la voix d'une manière très digne qui impressionne tous les spectateurs.

--J'aimerais me recueillir une ou deux fois par an sur la tombe de mes parents qui, comme vous le savez peut-être, se trouve dans le parc du château. Le pourrais-je ?

--Naturellement, répond le Président du Jury qui semble tout à coup assez soulagé.

--Et concernant l'œuvre charitable qui profitera du château pendant dix ans ...

Et c'est là que tout dérape ! Des applaudissements chaleureux se font soudain entendre. Madame Wright a l'air ravie. Amedeo Dragnus sourit largement, Guilbert Nigellus est debout et ne retient pas ses larmes. Même Iacinthe MacNamara a l'air ému. La vieille petite fille prénommée Bertille, Madame Hoggs et Monsieur Stanfort applaudissent mollement en baissant les yeux. Hm ... L'affaire prend un tour imprévu ...

Dans le public, Dolorès Ombrage se dresse sur ses courtes jambes, ouvre une bouche grande comme un four, passe du rose au pourpre puis au violet et tombe en arrière comme une masse. Il faudra trois infirmiers costauds pour la transporter à Sainte Mangouste et plusieurs mois pour qu'elle puisse de nouveau dire un mot. ... « Aga ... »

**Midi, en face du Chaudron Baveur. **

Harry attend le retour des Serpentards après leur procès. Ils se sont donnés rendez-vous dans la brasserie moldue en face du bar sorcier pour être tranquilles.. Il déguste une bière bien fraîche. Rien à voir avec la bièraubeurre qui est souvent tiédasse !

Il a ramené à la Poste magique les trois petites chouettes. Il y a eu des exclamations ravies parmi les employés. Le directeur lui-même, un sorcier très strict en uniforme galonné, est venu le remercier et Harry a senti que c'était sincère.

« Alpha ! Sigma ! Upsilon ! On vous croyait perdues ! Mortes ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir ! Allez ! Vite ! A la volière ! Votre camarade Iota vous attend ! Merci, monsieur Potter ! Comment les avez-vous retrouvées ? Ah, c'est votre hibou qui ... ? Un grand noir aux yeux verts ? James Bond ! C'est lui ! Une légende dans la Poste magique ! Comme vous, Monsieur Potter ! Tenez ! Un paquet de Miam Hibou de Luxe pour lui ! Un autographe, s'il vous plaît ?

Harry a eu beaucoup de mal à quitter les lieux. Chacun voulait lui serrer la main, le remercier. Voilà pourquoi il n'aime plus guère aller dans les lieux magiques. Enfin, à Poudlard, il sera tranquille. Et dans un an, le monde sorcier l'aura un peu oublié.

Il réfléchit tout en buvant une gorgée de bière. Qu'on ait envoyé les pauvres petits volatiles sur des chemins de perdition n'est donc pas le fait des employés de la Poste. La faute vient d'ailleurs, d'une clique du Ministère, c'est certain. Le professeur Snape n'a pas voulu préciser ses soupçons mais Harry a en tête une femme en rose qui s'insinue partout et sème la zizanie sur son passage. La peste soit de toutes les Dolorès Ombrage du monde !

Soudain la porte de la brasserie s'ouvre sur un groupe joyeux. Millie, Théo, Greg et Draco rejoignent Harry qui commande aussitôt une tournée générale. Les exclamations fusent, on porte des toasts. Qu'importe la sentence sévère qui les frappent tous ! Ils sont libres ! Ils ont récupéré leurs pouvoirs. Et puis, ils sont quand même riches, au nez et à la barbe de tous ces Juges insensibles ! Pour eux aussi, la guerre est enfin finie.

Grégory a les larmes aux yeux en racontant que l'un des Jurés, Nigellus l'ancien Serpentard, lui a donné en cachette la baguette désactivée de Vincent. Il est content d'avoir un souvenir de son ami, enfin il peut bien l'avouer maintenant, plus qu'un ami pour lui. Il aimait vraiment le Serpentard, qui sous des dehors bagarreurs cachait une âme tendre.

La fête tourne un peu à l'attendrissement général. Heureusement, Harry s'était installé dans un coin reculé de la brasserie. Les autres clients ne comprennent pas leurs conversations. Ils ont commandé des sandwichs, des « fish and chips » et de la bière, ils sont bêtement heureux. Même Draco semble avoir oublié sa mauvaise humeur du matin.

Soudain, Millicent se lève, un peu chancelante, et annonce :

« Je vais chercher mon fils et je vais voir ma mère et mes sœurs »

--Moi aussi, je vais voir ma mère, dit Théo. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec les Mangemorts.

--Moi aussi, j'y vais, dit Greg. Elle sera contente de savoir que je m'en suis bien sorti. »

Ils paient leur quote-part et s'en vont, laissant Harry et Draco en tête à tête.

Le blond sourit et dit d'un ton faussement triste:

--Nous voilà seuls ! Deux pauvres orphelins, sans famille, sans maison, abandonnés de tous ! Noyant leur chagrin dans l'alcool ! A ta santé Harry, Sauveur du monde !

--A la tienne, Draco, Prince des Serpents ! Sortons d'ici avant de sombrer dans le désespoir et la déchéance ! Que vas-tu faire cet après-midi ?

--Shopping, Harry ! Connais-tu un meilleur moyen de fêter la paix et la liberté retrouvées ? Je suis passé à Gringotts, mon compte privé, inconnu des gens du Ministère, s'est enrichi depuis la vente des premiers lycoperdons. Ne laissons pas l'argent dormir dans les coffres ! Semons les gallions à tout vent ! Les livres anglaises aussi ! Viens avec moi. Toi aussi, tu as besoin de te reloocker. Faisons les boutiques moldues. Tu connais les lieux à la mode ?

--Heu ... pas vraiment mais allons vers le centre ville . Tu trouveras sûrement ce que tu cherches.

Et Draco passe une après-midi de rêve. Harry un peu moins mais la joie presque enfantine du blond dès qu'il entre dans un magasin de vêtements est communicative. Bien sûr, tout ce qu'il achète est à la fois élégant, confortable et luxueux sans excès. Il se rhabille de pied en cap et invite Harry à en faire autant. Mais le beau brun est plus réservé, il s'offre juste le nécessaire. Ce n'est pas à Poudlard qu'il brillera par sa garde-robe.

Le soir, épuisés tout les deux, ils vont dîner dans un MacDo. Harry tient absolument à montrer au beau blond à quoi ressemble un fast food. Bien entendu, le Prince Draco trouve l'endroit détestable. N'empêche qu'il s'y amuse beaucoup en observant les Moldus dans leur élément. Mais il chipote sur la nourriture et n'apprécie pas vraiment le goût étrange du Coca.

En face du restaurant clignote l'enseigne d'un hôtel. Un simple coup d'œil échangé et ils savent de quoi ils ont envie pour finir cette belle journée. Les « frères Draco et Harry Black » se retrouvent dans une chambre à deux lits, dont ils savent très bien qu'un seul sera « occupé », et que les occupations qu'on y aura seront « incestueuses », le tout dans le respect total de la vertu. Car enfin, qu'y a-t-il de plus vertueux que l'amour partagé ?

C'est d'ailleurs ce genre de relation que soupçonne l'employé de la réception qui s'ennuie et parcourt rapidement les couloirs de l'hôtel, à l'affût de bruits révélateurs. Mais il en sera pour ses frais. A peine entrés dans la chambre simplette, les deux amants ont prononcé les sortilèges « Collaporta » et « Silencio » et tout semble tranquille.

Le rôdeur curieux ne verra qu'une lueur bleue glisser faiblement sous la porte de la chambre. Sur la table de chevet, deux baguettes magiques sont posées côte à côte et quand les deux corps magnifiques ont commencé à s'aimer, elles se sont illuminées. Maintenant, elles « communiquent ».

« Je te reconnais, dit l'aubépine, surprise. Tu es la baguette d'Harry Potter. Par Salazar le puissant, nous nous sommes battues bien souvent. Pourquoi es-tu à côté de moi maintenant ?

--Nos Maîtres sont devenus très proches comme tu peux le voir. Mais il y a plus que ça : ce sont des âmes sœurs, répond l'if d'un petit ton fier.

--Ça n'arrive qu'une fois par siècle et c'est tombé sur eux ?

--Oui, Godric le vénérable en soit loué ! Ainsi, pendant ton absence, ton Maître m'a utilisée en plusieurs occasions. La dernière fois, c'était pour fixer leurs anneaux d'oreilles. C'est joli hein ?

--C'est original surtout. Donc, nous sommes « baguettes sœurs » et Serpentard a fait alliance avec Griffondor. Comment est-ce arrivé ?

--Oh c'est vrai ! Tu n'es pas au courant ! Il s'en est passé des choses pendant que tu étais sous le boisseau ! Le monde a changé. Nos Maîtres aussi Et si j'en crois leurs « occupations » actuelles, nous avons du temps devant nous. Je vais tout te raconter. Dommage que tu n'aies pas assisté à la bataille finale ! C'était grandiose ! ... »

Et la baguette d'if à la plume de phénix peut broder à son aise sur les aventures de Harry Potter et de Draco Malfoy, le propriétaire de la baguette d'aubépine au crin de licorne. Beaucoup de temps passe. Le brun magnifique et le superbe blond sont TRES, TRES occupés. Et le sort « Silencio » se révèle TRES, TRES utile.

Bien sûr, il y a eu d'abord le bruit mouillé des baisers innombrables. Puis le doux froissement ses vêtements qu'on enlève et qui glissent à terre un peu n'importe comment. Ensuite sont venus les soupirs de plaisir, les caresses et les tendres ronronnements, les murmures, les chuchotements, puis les premiers gémissements rauques, les râles et les appels hachés de feulements sourds, les cris brefs, tantôt aigus, tantôt graves.

C'est le moment où les mains, les lèvres, la langue et les dents ne suffisent plus à contenter les deux corps brûlants. Il faut qu'ils s'unissent, qu'ils ne fassent plus qu'un dans toute leur gloire. Ils partagent le même puissant cri de joie. Et pour un moment encore, les battements frénétiques de leurs cœurs et les halètements précipités de leurs gorges emplissent la chambre d'un bruit saccadé qui va s'affaiblissant.

Ils reposent, nus et luisants sous le doux rayonnement bleu de leurs baguettes sœurs. Ils n'ont même pas remarqué la lumière diffuse qui a accompagné leur fusion. Il leur faut un long moment pour regagner le décor modeste de leur chambre d'hôtel, qui n'a jamais connu pareils ébats. C'était doux et sauvage, tendre et puissant, barbare et céleste. Unique.

°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°* **...**

**Minuit, dans une chambre d'hôtel. **

« Trésor ...

-- Mm ... Non ... Pas comme ça ...

--Si, tu es mon trésor ... Tu sais ? ... Pour le pari ... J'ai gagné ... Mon cher Draco ...

_« Ha ha ha ! Il va me demander d'aller à Poudlard avec lui à la rentrée ! Je ne lui ai pas encore dit, mais de toute façon, j'avais déjà décidé d'y retourner avec tous les autres. Ça va être un pari facilement perdu pour moi et gagné pour lui. Mais je me ferai prier un peu. Il ne doit pas croire qu'il m'a convaincu aussi vite ! Faisons durer le plaisir ! _

--Mon cher Draco ...

--Oui ?

--Dis-les moi.

--Quoi ? Que veux-tu que je te dise ?

--Les mots que j'attends.

--_Facile ! _...Mon cher Harry ... à la rentrée ... j'irai ... avec toi ... en voyage ... à ... Poudlard.

--Non. Pas ces mots-là. Les autres. Ceux que tu ne m'as jamais dits.

--Quels mots ? Je ne comprends pas.

--Mais si ! Moi, je te les ai déjà dits souvent. Tu réponds « Moi aussi ». Dans tes lettres, tu écris « Idem ». Une fois, tu as même dit « Je te veux » Mais ces mots-là, tu ne les as jamais prononcés.

_--Oh ! C'est plus compliqué que je ne pensais. Ces mots-là ... Je ne les ai jamais dits à personne. Suis-je prêt à les dire ? A lui ? _Hm ... Potter, on ne dit pas ces mots-là sur commande.

--D'accord, je retire le pari. S'il te plaît, dis-les moi.

--Il faut y croire vraiment. Ils ont valeur de serment, tu le sais ? Serment sorcier, serment imprescriptible ! Toi, tu prends peut-être ça à la légère, moi pas.

--Oh ! Je comprends ! Enfin, moi, j'ai dit ces mots-là avec tout le sérieux possible. Mais si tu ne veux pas ...

--Je n'ai pas dit ça ...

--Ce n'est pas grave ... Je n'aurais pas dû te demander ...

--Attends ! Je vais essayer ... Harry Potter, je ... je ...

_« Allez ! Vas-y ! » _

--Harry ... je ... Non, je ne peux pas.

--... Ah ... Bon, tant pis, ce n'est rien, une autre fois peut-être ? Bonne nuit Draco.

--Bonne nuit Harry.

Soupir.

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*° ...

**Le matin. **

Il fait grand jour. Une chambre bien ordinaire. Un seul corps dans un lit. Deux yeux gris qui papillonnent un peu. Une seule baguette sur la table de chevet. Un carré de papier plié. Un message.

« Rendez-vous le 31 août, dans le Magicobus pour Poudlard. H.P. »

* ° * ° * ° * ° * °

-

-

-

A suivre ... Mes idées vagabondes ayant encore frappé, il y aura un quinzième chapitre. Souhaitez que ce soit vraiment le dernier ... Et s'il vous plaît, reviewez ...


	15. Chapter 15

**Ames sœurs.**

Auteur : haniPyanfar.

A Madame J K Rowling, merci pour tout et à Harry et Draco, merci d'exister dans notre imaginaire.

°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

Rappel : Il fait grand jour. Une chambre d'hôtel bien ordinaire. Un seul corps dans un lit. Deux yeux gris qui papillonnent un peu. Une seule baguette sur la table de chevet. Un carré de papier plié. Un message.

« Rendez-vous le 31 août, dans le Magicobus pour Poudlard. H.P. »

Chapitre 15

**Gare de King's cross, 8 heures 50. **

Le nouveau Magicobus stationne devant la gare, un peu à l'écart des autres bus londoniens. Il a fière allure. Pour faire couleur locale moldue, il a été magiquement décoré de dessins psychédéliques très colorés. On le dirait sorti tout droit des années 70. Ernie Danlmur est au volant. Stan Rocade tient en main son distributeur de billets. Vingt mornilles pour le trajet jusqu'à Poudlard, ce n'est pas cher.

Les élèves de septième année arrivent les uns après les autres, traînant leurs malles derrière eux. Plusieurs transportent aussi leur animal de compagnie, essentiellement des hiboux. Le Ebony de Harry fait sensation. Millicent a un pigeon voyageur. Le mari de sa tante Cracmol en fait l'élevage. Elle aura ainsi des nouvelles rapides et fréquentes de son fils.

Hermione a récupéré chez les Weasley Pattenrond, son chat orange, et le ramène à Poudlard malgré les protestations de Ron qui se prétend allergique. Trévor, le crapaud de Neville, lui, est absent, il est retourné à la vie sauvage. Le jeune homme a offert à Hannah, sa fiancée officielle, un superbe lézard gecko aux écailles bleues scintillantes, une nouvelle espèce magique très recherchée.

Ce ne sont qu'embrassades et cris de bienvenue. Tous sont contents de se retrouver, enfin tranquilles, pour une dernière année qui promet d'être agréable. Ils se sont habillés en Moldus avec plus ou moins de bonheur. Susan Bones porte des vêtements d'été, jupe très courte à fleurs, top rose noué sous la poitrine et tongs fluos. Elle a passé l'été chez Lavande qui arbore la panoplie complète de la parfaite gothique.

Ernie MacMillan ressemble à un jeune bureaucrate BCBG et Dean Thomas à un joueur de cricket. Il avoue d'ailleurs avoir découvert ce jeu moldu typiquement anglais pendant les vacances et le trouver presque aussi intéressant que le Quidditch. Sous les huées de ses camarades naturellement. Blaise et Pansy ressemblent aux gravures de mode des journaux people ... Et Draco n'est pas là.

« Il va venir, dit Greg en voyant l'air anxieux de Harry. Il a dit qu'il viendrait. Il viendra. »

Mais Harry n'en est pas si sûr. Il n'a pas de nouvelles de son beau blond depuis le jour du procès. Fidèle à sa promesse, il n'a pas cherché à le voir. Il lui a « lâché la grappe ». Il n'a même pas envoyé de message par Ebony. Il est resté chez les Weasley, à se morfondre ... enfin juste un peu. De toute façon, Draco n'a pas écrit non plus.

Il est 9 heures. Il manque encore quelques élèves de septième année. Peut-être le Magicobus les prendra-t-il en route. Par contre la vieille Madame Dumarais est montée au dernier moment avec son chapeau à fleurs, sa canne et son grand cabas violet.

« Au pub des Lucioles, comme d'habitude ? » a demandé Ernie avant de démarrer en douceur.

Au sortir de Londres, le Magicobus prend de la vitesse. Heureusement, les fauteuils et les canapés sont confortables et bien accrochés au plancher. La campagne défile et c'est le premier arrêt pour embarquer les jumelles Patil. Elles attendent devant un château aux multiples tourelles et aux dômes brillamment colorés, un vrai palais des mille et une nuits.

Leur père porte des habits de satin et leur mère un splendide sari de soie. Ils paraissent émus et multiplient les « au revoir ». Les deux sœurs aussi sont en vêtements traditionnels indiens mais dès que le Magicobus s'est éloigné de leur demeure, elles se jettent mutuellement un sortilège et apparaissent vêtues d'un jean et d'un tee shirt.

« Ah les parents ! soupire Padma. Depuis la fin de la guerre, ils ne nous lâchent pas.

--Ils ne voulaient pas qu'on retourne à Poudlard.

--Mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'ennuie dans cette grande bâtisse !

--Passer des heures à choisir des bijoux ou des saris de cérémonie !

--A boire du thé avec la famille !

--A lire des poèmes envoyés par nos prétendants ou à écouter du sitar et des tablas !

--Les vacances n'en finissaient pas !

--Contentes de vous revoir, les amis ! » s'exclament-elles en chœur.

Un arrêt plus loin, Madame Dumarais descend en faisant un joyeux signe de la main aux autres voyageurs. Théo, en polo et pantalon noirs très sexy, a entamé une partie d'échecs version sorcier avec Ron sous le regard attentif d'Hermione et rêveur de Harry.

Le jeune Serpentard voit bien que le beau brun est préoccupé. Lui non plus n'a pas revu son ami depuis la petite fête après le jugement. En fait, personne ne sait où Draco a bien pu aller et ce qu'il a pu faire ces temps derniers. .

Un nouvel arrêt, devant une petite maison de campagne et là, c'est une jeune femme qui monte dans le Magicobus. Elle tient par la main un garçon d'environ huit ans. Personne ne la connaît et elle semble apeurée en découvrant les nombreux autres voyageurs. Après un salut rapide, elle s'installe sur un canapé. Le jeune garçon pose sa tête sur ses genoux et s'endort presque aussitôt. Il est pâle et semble en mauvaise santé. Vont-ils consulter un médicomage ?

Ernie tire sur son levier de vitesses et le Magicobus reprend la route sans aucune secousse. Il est vraiment beaucoup plus performant que l'ancien. Et cette fois, au nouvel arrêt, c'est Terry Boot qui apparaît, le bras et la cheville gauches entourés de gros bandages. Il n'a pas eu la moindre blessure le jour de la bataille et il trouve le moyen de s'amocher pendant les vacances !

« Chute de balai hier soir, annonce-t-il en rigolant. Pas la peine d'aller à Sainte Mangouste ! Madame Pomfresh me remettra tout ça en place en un rien de temps ! »

Cette fois, Harry panique un peu. _Il ne viendra pas. Il est parti je ne sais où. Il ne m'aime pas, cette fois c'est sûr. Quel crétin, non mais quel crétin ce Draco ! Il me demande de le lâcher, je le lâche et il disparaît ! Comme ça ! Sans même m'avertir ! _

_Si tu m'as fait un coup pareil, Serpentard de mes deux, tu t'en repentiras, je te le jure ! Ah ! Une lumière clignote sur le tableau de bord d' Ernie. Dernier arrêt sans doute ! On est tous là sauf Draco. Dernière chance ?_

Le Magicobus s'arrête devant une grille monumentale. Au bout d'une allée sablée apparaît un élégant petit château au toit d'ardoise et aux grandes baies vitrées. La porte est ouverte et sur le perron se tiennent trois personnes et deux elfes de maison.

« C'est le château Malfoy ? questionne la jeune femme en réveillant le garçon endormi.

Harry n'en revient pas. Le Magicobus s'est arrêté devant l'ex demeure de Draco et descendant rapidement l'allée, Bill et Fleur Weasley arrivent vers eux, accompagné d'un beau blond aux yeux rieurs. Les deux premiers montent dans le bus.

« Salut la compagnie ! s'exclame le grand roux au visage marqué par les griffes de Greyback.

--Bonjour, Madame Fairwater, dit Fleur d'une voix douce. Et bonjour Wilfrid, ajoute-t-elle en tendant la main vers le jeune garçon. Bienvenue dans l'école Malfoy.

C'est la surprise générale. Même Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas au courant. Tous savent qu'à la fin du procès, Draco a demandé à ce que son château devienne une maison de soins pour blessés de guerre. Contents de couper l'herbe sous le pied de Madame Ombrage qu'ils détestent cordialement, quatre des Jurés ont applaudi à cette généreuse proposition et elle a été adoptée.

Mais personne n'imaginait que Malfoy souhaitait fonder un refuge pour les enfants mordus par Greyback ou par un autre loup-garou pendant la guerre. Et il y a eu de nombreuses jeunes victimes. Certaines en sont mortes. Les rescapés doivent chaque mois être isolés pendant leur transformation douloureuse.

Pour leur famille, c'est une lourde charge, surtout si le jeune blessé a des frères ou des sœurs qu'il faut protéger les nuits de pleine lune. Certains enfants sont orphelins. La guerre a fait tant de morts parmi la population sorcière civile ! Pire ! D'autres sont moldus et la plupart sont rejetés par leurs parents qui ne savent pas de quoi ils souffrent.

Cela fait un moment que Bill et Fleur essayent d'aider les familles concernées. Mais ils se heurtent aux réticences des autorités et surtout des gens. Le mot « loup-garou » fait peur. Alors, ils ont accueilli la proposition faite discrètement par Draco avec enthousiasme.

Le jeune Serpentard s'était souvenu de la lettre d'Hermione adressée à Harry dans l'île et qu'il avait rapidement parcourue des yeux. Et aussi de la scène coléreuse qu'il avait faite le soir au Griffondor. Il lui avait sorti à cette occasion quelques horreurs dont une allusion injurieuse au jeune couple Weasley.

Il ne voulait pas se racheter, certes non ! Cette pensée n'est pas Malfoyenne. Mais l'idée du refuge lui avait plu. Oui, c'était ça ! Exactement ! Il avait discrètement contacté Arthur Weasley au Ministère, les démarches avaient été rapides et maintenant, à côté du bus, accompagné des deux elfes qui traînent chacun une malle, Draco attend en souriant la réaction des autres ... non, de Harry ... à sa trouvaille.

Bill et Fleur descendent du Magicobus, accompagnés de la jeune femme et de l'enfant. Le beau blond monte en prenant un air modeste qui ne trompe personne. Il y a un bref silence puis les applaudissements éclatent de toutes parts. Même ceux qui n'appréciaient pas au départ le retour des ex Mangemorts à Poudlard revoient leur position. Ce Malfoy les étonnera toujours !

Merlin ! En plus, il est toujours aussi beau ! Aussi prétentieux aussi ! DEUX elfes pour porter ses malles ! Il ne manque pas d'air, l'ancien Prince des Serpentards ! Il n'a pas changé ! Quel poseur ! Mais pourquoi regarde-t-il avec insistance du côté de Potter ? Ils ne vont pas se battre et s'injurier comme autrefois tout de même ?

Ah non ! Ils se sourient. Malfoy s'assoit à côté de Harry. Ils ont tous les deux les yeux qui brillent ... Et attendez ... C'est quoi cette nouveauté ? Ils ont aussi la même boucle d'oreille ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? ... Les élèves qui n'étaient pas dans l'île font des découvertes surprenantes. Celles et ceux qui sont au courant rigolent en douce. Il va y avoir du changement, cette année à Poudlard !

**- _ - _ - _ - _ - _**

**Flash-back. Le lendemain du jugement, à l'hôtel. **

Draco ouvre les yeux dans une modeste chambre ... Seul ... Son beau brun s'est évaporé. Il a dû dormir un moment dans le deuxième lit car les draps sont froissés et l'oreiller conserve le creux de sa tête. Et puis il est parti. Sa baguette et ses vêtements ont disparu ainsi que ses achats de la veille dans les magasins moldus. Enfin, il n'y en avait pas beaucoup par rapport à l'amoncellement de ceux de Draco.

Le beau blond se redresse d'un coup. Brusquement, il sent au creux de sa poitrine un grand vide. Harry l'a quitté. Sans un au revoir. Sans atermoiement, sans attendrissement superflus. Il lui a juste donné rendez-vous dans le Magicobus pour Poudlard mais sans insister, le laissant libre de venir ... ou pas. Il l'a « lâché », exactement comme il le lui a demandé la veille.

Envolé le compagnon souriant, affectueux, un peu trop protecteur mais si agréable ! Disparu le presque frère, l'ami, l'amant qui l'a comblé de baisers et de caresses ! Son âme sœur a mis les voiles, elle est partie discrètement, sans laisser d'adresse. Et Draco ressent tout à coup un manque si intense qu'il en a le souffle coupé. Son cœur se serre si fort que toute sa poitrine le brûle. Il suffoque presque.

_Harry ! Sombre crétin de Griffondor ! Toujours à prendre des décisions extrêmes ! Tu ne pouvais pas attendre un peu avant de m'abandonner, tout seul, en territoire moldu ? Ça t'aurait bouffé le foie de rester à mes côtés jusqu'à mon réveil ? J'ai tant besoin de ta chaleur, de ton sourire, de tes yeux si verts, si lumineux, si ... _

_Hola ! Tu périclites, Draco Malfoy ! Les yeux lumineux de Potter ! Tu sombres dans le pathos ! Tu te pouffsoufflises ! ... Heu ... non en fait ! Les yeux de Harry étaient vraiment lumineux, hier, quand il te disait ... Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait, ce lâcheur, ce traître, ce ... Cet amant merveilleux, qui te demandait, qui te suppliait presque de lui dire ... Juste trois petits mots ... Si peu de chose !_

_Et toi, soi-disant, tu ne pouvais pas ... Pas sur commande ... Serment imprescriptible ... Et gnagnagna ! ... Mais ces mots-là, tu les avais pourtant au bord des lèvres ! Pire ! Tu les pensais vraiment ! Tu les ressentais au plus profond de toi ! C'était une vérité à la fois si simple et si profonde ! Trois mots ! Et tu n'as pas été capable de les prononcer ! _

_Bien sûr que tu l'aimes, sombre crétin de Serpentard ! Tu l'aimes comme un fou ! Il fait intimement partie de toi ! Ensemble, lui et toi, vous êtes une « entité », une « uniquité ». Vous vous regardez, vous parlez, vous riez, vous vous opposez, vous vous réconciliez, vous communiquez, vous vous éloignez, mais tout vous ramène l'un à l'autre parce que c'est comme ça et que même si vous le vouliez, vous ne pourriez rien y changer. Merlin tout puissant ! VOUS VOUS AIMEZ ! POINT BARRE ! _

Draco retombe sur le lit, estomaqué par sa découverte, ou plutôt par la formulation précise de sa découverte. « Moi, fils de Lucius Malfoy et de Narcissa Black, filleul de Severus Snape, Prince des Serpentards, moi, Draco Malfoy, j'aime Harry Potter. C'est dit.»

_Oui, enfin, c'est dit comme ça, en solitaire, au petit matin, dans une chambre quelconque ! Maintenant, tu dois lui dire la même chose. En face. Les yeux dans les yeux. Et ça ne va pas être aussi simple que ça, mon bon Serpentard ! Il n'avait pas l'air commode, hier, le Griffon, quand il t'a renvoyé ta phrase, aussi dru et aussi sec qu'un cognard en chasse. « Compris ! On baise et pour le reste, je te lâche ! »_

_Il va falloir les effacer, tes foutus paroles ! Et le mériter, ton prochain instant de grâce, celui où tu pourras lui dire sans rougir, avec sincérité : « Harry, je t'aime ». Ça devrait couler comme l'eau d'une source. Ce sera peut-être aussi dur que hisser un rocher en haut d'une montagne. Ou alors, ça pourrait être aussi élémentaire que sourire pour ton Griffondor._

_Hé oui ! Tu as laissé passer ta chance, hier ! Tu vas devoir te décarcasser un peu, maintenant, beau blond ! D'abord, là, maintenant, ton beau brun est loin. Sans doute au Terrier, chez les Weasley. Pas question de te pointer chez les miséreux ... chez les amis de Harry ... pour lui faire une déclaration en bonne et due forme. _

_Et puis, ça manquerait de panache ! Tu aurais l'impression de lui courir après ... et cette impression serait justifiée ... Non ! Ta reddition se doit d'être grandiose. Tu dois faire pour Harry quelque chose d'exceptionnel, d'unique ! Oui mais quoi ? ... _

_... Hé bien, j'attends ! Creuse-toi un peu la cervelle, pur égoïste que tu es ! Tu n'as jamais pensé qu'à toi ! Il est temps de penser aux autres ! ... A un autre, si beau, si doux, si souriant ... ASSEZ MALFOY ! Tu as jusqu'à ce soir pour trouver quelque chose qui soit digne de lui, le Survivant, et digne de toute la lignée des Malfoy ! Je compte sur toi ! _

Au vu de l'air radieux de son Griffon préféré, il a bien trouvé.

** ** ** ** **

Draco a passé les quelques jours qui le séparaient du retour à Poudlard à l'hôtel, dans le souvenir des derniers instants de bonheur passés avec Harry. D'accord, c'était « fleur bleue et eau de rose » mais c'était bon. Et puis, il ne savait pas où d'autre aller. Il a vécu là comme un Moldu, mais en gardant tout de même sa baguette à portée de main. Il aurait pu rencontrer des fâcheux, mais non.

Il a été mangé dans des petits restaurants moldus, jamais deux fois le même, et foin du MacDo ! Il a voyagé à la moldu, pas dans le métro, non, mais dans les bus rouges à impériale. Il a visité plusieurs quartiers de Londres en se repérant sur des plans. Il a même réussi à retrouver la cabine téléphonique du Ministère et le Chaudron Baveur.

Il a aussi fait des achats sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il a essuyé quelques regards malveillants mais rien de bien méchant. Les sorciers savent peut-être maintenant qu'il a réellement sauvé leur Sauveur. Son compte à Gringotts s'est encore enrichi de quelques centaines de gallions. Les lycoperdons se vendent bien.

Les entrevues avec Monsieur Weasley, Bill et Fleur se sont déroulées à l'abri des regards, dans la brasserie moldue en face du Chaudron. N'empêche que les amis de Harry ont été soufflés quand il leur a proposé le château Malfoy pour fonder le refuge. Et tout a été très vite. ! C'était pour la bonne cause ! Et puis Guilbert Nigellus, mis dans la confidence, a été d'un grand secours. Serpentard un jour, Serpentard toujours !

Wilfrid Fairwater est le premier jeune loup-garou admis à l'école. Il a été mordu six mois auparavant par Greyback lui-même. Sa mère l'élève seule. Son mari l'a quittée quand il a découvert l'état de son fils. Il accuse son épouse de ne pas avoir assez surveillé l'enfant et d'être responsable de sa morsure. C'est un lâche mais heureusement la jeune femme est courageuse pour deux.

Et du courage, il lui en a fallu ! Autant le garçon est habituellement doux et gentil, autant il est sauvage les nuits de pleine lune. Elle a été obligée d'emménager dans une maison isolée pourvue d'une cave solide. Le pauvre petit y passe deux jours et une terrible nuit chaque mois. Il en sort dans un triste état ! Maintenant, ses crises l'épuisent et s'il n'est pas rapidement pris en charge, il va mourir.

Slug a promis de préparer rapidement de la potion Tue-loup mais Draco a aussi envoyé une lettre au professeur Snape. La préparation pourrait-elle être améliorée par des lycoperdons ? Severus va faire des recherches. Peut-être que la poudre verte, souveraine pour les maladies nerveuses, pourrait être intéressante dans ce cas.

En attendant, un souterrain du château a été aménagé pour la prochaine crise du jeune loup-garou. Même si la potion Tue-loup est prête, elle ne sera peut-être pas complètement efficace. Bill a prévenu d'autres parents de jeunes enfants mordus. L'école ne va pas tarder à accueillir de nouveaux pensionnaires.

** 0 ** 0 ** 0 ** 0 ** 0

**Arrivée à Poudlard. **

Ce n'est pas pour se vanter mais Draco est assez fier de son séjour en solitaire chez les Moldus. Il en a fait des découvertes ! Malins, les non sorciers ! Ils n'ont aucun pouvoir magique mais ils compensent par une imagination sans bornes.

Les appareils ménagers en particulier fascinent le jeune sorcier. Et aussi la télévision. Finalement, l'électricité a quelque chose de magique ! Il en discutera avec Harry dès qu'ils seront arrivés à Poudlard.

Il se traîne, ce Magicobus ! Le soir tombe quand enfin, les tours du château se profilent à l'horizon. Le portail est ouvert et une flopée d'elfes de maison, avec Kréatur et Winky à leur tête, accueillent les voyageurs et s'occupent aussitôt des bagages.

La Directrice est debout dans le grand Hall. En la voyant bien droite dans sa robe noire de sorcière, plusieurs arrivants sont envahis par une bouffée de souvenirs. C'était ainsi que se tenait Minerva la guerrière le jour de la bataille, si farouche, si déterminée que les Mangemorts n'avaient pas réussi à investir Poudlard.

Ils avaient assailli le château comme de noirs démons mais à chaque assaut, ils avaient été repoussés. Par de vieux professeurs, de jeunes élèves et des elfes armés de casseroles ! Minerva avait été l'âme de cette bataille, celle qui insufflait de la force dans les cœurs. Et maintenant, même si le regard reste ferme, des rides de fatigue et de vieillesse strient finement le visage sévère.

« Bienvenue, dit-elle avec chaleur. Poudlard est heureux de vous revoir.

Les sourires fleurissent sur tous les visages, les têtes s'inclinent pour un respectueux salut.

--Les elfes vont vous conduire à vos appartements. Une aile du château a été rénovée spécialement pour vous. Vous disposerez chacun et chacune d'une chambre particulière. Vu votre âge, certains d'entre vous sont peut-être déjà en couples. Le conseil d'école s'est montré tolérant. Dans ce cas, vous pourrez vous installer dans des pièces communicantes.

La nouvelle est accueillie avec une grande satisfaction par Pansy et Blaise ... et quelques autres. Depuis la fin de la guerre, les gens ont hâte d'être heureux. Il n'y a jamais eu autant de mariages que pendant les dernières vacances. La Directrice sourit brièvement et poursuit son discours.

--Vous disposerez aussi d'une salle commune et elle servira pour les quatre Maisons réunies. Je compte sur vous pour que la bonne entente y règne. La réussite de vos études en dépend.

Elle jette un bref regard à deux élèves en particulier et elle a le temps de remarquer le petit bijou qui brille à leur oreille. Ainsi, dans sa dernière lettre, Severus disait vrai. Il y a quelque chose entre les deux ex ennemis et c'est une bonne nouvelle. Le début de l'année sera sans doute difficile pour les anciens Mangemorts. Au moins, Serpentards et Griffondors ne s'affronteront pas. Enfin, sauf pour une raison bien précise !

--En ce qui concerne le Quidditch, ajoute-t-elle, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que vous ne pourrez être joueurs dans les équipes de l'école cette année, vous êtes trop âgés. Mais si certains d'entre vous sont intéressés par le poste d'entraîneur, les places sont libres.

Hm ! Les deux ex ennemis viennent de se jeter un coup d'œil rapide. Bonne idée qu'a eu là Madame Bibine ! Si Malfoy et Potter veulent en découdre, au moins que cela serve à quelque chose. ! Il va y avoir du sport dans tous les sens du terme. Ah ! Le Quidditch ! Quel invention épatante !

--Enfin, reprend-elle après une courte pause, j'ai nommé Monsieur Zabini et Mademoiselle Granger préfets en chefs mais pour les élèves plus jeunes, vous aurez tous rang de préfet. J'en ferai l'annonce demain au repas de bienvenue. Je vous laisse vous installer. Nous nous retrouverons dans une demi-heure, au dîner. A tout à l'heure ! »

Elle s'éloigne vers son bureau, bien droite malgré le poids des années, et les arrivants suivent les elfes. Déjà les conversations vont bon train. Ron discute avec Hermione à propos de ces chambres communicantes. La jeune fille a l'air d'accord. Hannah par contre est rougissante. Des chambres voisines, oui sans doute. Communicantes, on verra plus tard, dit-elle à Neville. .

Draco regarde Harry mais Harry regarde ailleurs. Le Griffondor est tout de même très content de voir que les chambres ont été attribuées à peu près par ordre alphabétique. Les jumelles Patil sont dans le couloir réservé aux filles et Théodore Nott a demandé à s'installer dans la chambre voisine de celle Grégory. Une vague histoire de cours de botanique ! Une lubie quoi !

Du coup, les portes aux noms de Malfoy et de Potter se retrouvent l'une à côté de l'autre. Et ça arrange bien les affaires du Serpentard et du Griffondor ! Ils seront séparés par un mur mais côte à côte quand même. _Ouf ! ... Hé ! Attends un peu ! Théo avait un petit air malicieux en faisant sa demande ! Se pourrait-il qu'il ... l'ait fait exprès ? _Harry se pose des questions tout à coup. La voix de Draco murmure soudain à son oreille :

« On inaugure ma chambre ensemble ce soir ? lui souffle-t-il. J'ai du Whisky Purfeu en réserve.

--D'accord ! J'apporte les biscuits salés et les cacahuètes. »

Ils se sourient avec les lèvres et aussi avec les yeux avant d'entrer chacun dans leur chambre. Draco commence à aménager son domaine à son goût. C'est aussi à cela que servent ses deux malles. _J'aurai bien une occasion de les lui dire, ses foutus trois petits mots ! pense-t-il. _Pas si facile !

1 ° 1 ° 1 ° 1 ° 1 ° 1

Le couloir est sombre. Une porte s'ouvre, une tête vérifie rapidement si la voie est libre et une ombre glisse jusqu'à la chambre voisine. Un mot de passe murmuré, une autre porte qui s'ouvre et se referme rapidement. Harry s'arrête, stupéfait par le décor qu'il a sous les yeux.

La chambre de Draco doit ressembler à celle qui était la sienne au château Malfoy. Une tapisserie ancienne orne un mur. Les rideaux du baldaquin sont verts et argent. Le couvre-lit et les oreillers sont en satin mat de couleur grège. Plusieurs chandeliers aux bougies allumées éclairent la chambre d'une lumière dorée.

Un bon feu ronfle dans la cheminée. Merci Winky ! Le whisky et les verres sont préparés sur une table basse, posée sur un tapis de laine vierge. L'ambiance est intime, à la fois raffinée et confortable. Le beau blond affiche un air content de lui.

« Bienvenue chez moi, Harry, dit-il en penchant un peu la tête de côté.

Il sourit et ses yeux sont légèrement moqueurs. Il est tout fier de sa surprise. Il est adorable et il le sait ! Harry, lui, panique un peu. Sa chambre, où il a prévu d'inviter Draco le lendemain soir, est toute simple. Il n'a pas pensé à la décorer en utilisant la magie.

En fait, il possède très peu de choses. Et puis la décoration, ce n'est pas son truc. Il a toujours vécu très simplement, pauvrement même. Bon, Malfoy sera toujours Malfoy, prêt à épater la galerie. Harry sourit à son tour, ses yeux font le tour de la pièce et il siffle en prenant l'air admiratif qu'on attend de lui.

«Pfiou ! J'ai transplané sans le savoir chez le Prince des Serpentards ! Excusez-moi, Monseigneur ! Je me suis trompé de porte ! Poudlard ne peut abriter une telle merveille ! Je me retire, je ne voudrais pas déranger votre Grandeur !

Le jeune homme brun s'incline et fait mine de partir. Mais il est aussitôt arrêté par deux bras qui l'entourent étroitement.

« Idiot ! Ça te plaît ? J'ai tout arrangé pour toi !

--Oh ! Ça c'est gentil ! dit Harry d'une voix un peu tremblante.

Il a si peu l'habitude que quelqu'un se donne de la peine pour lui qu'il est tout ému. Draco l'entraîne déjà vers la cheminée et le fait asseoir par terre sur le tapis qui se révèle moelleux.

--Et ce n'est que le début, ajoute-t-il en posant ses lèvres sur le cou de Harry.

Il a décidé qu'il dirait « les trois petits mots » tout à l'heure, après l'amour, mais la soirée commence bien. La peau de son beau Griffon est douce, dorée, un peu sucrée. Elle est tendre à savourer. C'est vrai qu'il a eu la tentation de la mordre l'autre fois, mais c'était juste parce que chez Harry, tout lui plaît. Le beau brun a le goût et le délicieux parfum d'une friandise irrésistible.

Une gorgée de whisky et de nombreux baisers, des vêtements qui disparaissent un à un, dévoilant de plus en plus de peau nue, des soupirs, des mains qui voyagent, il n'en faut pas plus pour que la chambre se transforme en nid d'amour passionné. Une pensée furtive. _J'ai bien pensé au Silencio, j'espère ? _Et puis plus rien n'a d'importance.

Deux corps s'invitent mutuellement à la fête. Depuis un moment, ils sont littéralement en manque l'un de l'autre. Maintenant, ils se retrouvent enfin. Ils se caressent, s'embrassent, se redécouvrent. _Ses tétons ressemblent à deux framboises ! Mmmm ! Savoureux ! _Ils ronronnent, gémissent et se tordent. _Son nombril est comme une île au milieu d'une prairie dorée ! _

Ils s'appellent d'une voix qui devient soit aiguë, soit rauque. Leurs lèvres tracent des chemins aventureux. Leurs bras, leurs jambes s'emmêlent. Leurs cheveux collent à la peau de leur visage. La sueur fait briller leurs épaules, leurs cuisses, leurs dos. Le feu leur donne des reflets tantôt roses, tantôt argentés. Ils sont magnifiques.

Un premier cri. Douleur désirée. Puis d'autres, forts, vibrants, simultanés. Ivresse partagée. Deux en un, l'un dans l'autre, hachés, rythmés, saccadés. Le temps qui s'enfle, qui saute, qui explose. Deux souffles mélangés. Deux échos triomphants qui se répondent ... Deux corps échoués, dérivant sur un tapis enchanté. Deux amants épuisés.

Beaucoup plus tard, très tôt. Harry s'éveille dans un lit agréable. Il ne se souvient pas du moment où il a atterri ici mais il est drôlement bien. Un doigt caresse son oreille, là où brille un petit anneau. Mais au moment où il va ouvrir les yeux, le doigt vagabond se pose sur l'une de ses paupières et une voix chuchote à son oreille :

« Non, garde encore les yeux fermés, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Tu as intérêt à bien écouter parce que je ne le dirai pas deux fois. Peut-être même que tu croiras avoir rêvé mais ce sera vrai. Harry Potter, je ...

_« Il va le dire ! » _

_-- _... je te trouve très attirant. Tu es un amant exceptionnel et je n'en voudrais plus d'autres. Acceptes-tu de te garder pour moi comme je me garderai pour toi ?

--_Oh ! C'est trop beau ! _... Avec joie ! D'ailleurs, je t'invite pour le prochain soir. Ma chambre n'est pas aussi jolie que la tienne mais le Griffondor qui t'attendra dedans comblera tous tes désirs. Qu'en dis-tu ?

--Tous mes désirs ? _Wouah ! _C'est une promesse?

--C'en est une. Je peux ouvrir les yeux ?

--Non, je n'ai pas fini. Tu sais que cette année va être difficile pour les Serpentards. Nous allons être attaqués et nous devrons nous défendre avec nos propres armes.

_« Il tourne autour du pot, là !» _

_--_Quoi qu'il puisse se passer, ne doute jamais de mon ... intérêt pour toi ... Harry, je ...

_« Ça y est ! » _

_-- _... je t'apprécie de plus en plus. Seras-tu de mon côté quels que soient les adversaires ?

--_Raté ! _... Bien entendu ! Je proclamerai haut et fort que les Serpentards et les Griffondors ne sont plus ennemis. J'ajouterai même que nous sommes amis si c'est ce que tu désires. Ça te va ? Je peux ouvrir les yeux ? Ton visage me manque déjà !

--Non ! Je n'ai pas fini. J'ai encore quelque chose à ajouter. _Merlin ! C'est plus difficile que je ne le pensais ! _Harry, je ...

_« Oui ! OUI ! » _

_-- _... je tiens beaucoup à toi. Je t'offre une place dans ma vie, la meilleure place si tu la veux. Parce que je ...

_« Dis-le ! Dis-le, Draco ! Ce n'est pas si compliqué ! Je t'en prie ! Dis-le ! Ha-rry-Je-t'ai-me ! » _

-- ... je suis dingue de toi ! Voilà ! Tes yeux me rendent cinglé ! Tes lèvres m'affolent ! Tes mains me mettent en transes ! Tu es mon envie, mon besoin, ma drogue ! Je ne peux plus me passer de toi ! Tu es devenu mon seul horizon ! Pour toi, je suis prêt à défier le monde ! Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, Griffondor ? C'est assez pour toi comme déclaration ? Tu peux ouvrir les yeux et me dire en face que je suis fou ! Parce que c'est vrai ! Je suis fou, fou de toi ! Voilà, c'est dit, j'ai fini !

Harry ouvre grand ses yeux verts et voit tout près deux iris gris, deux petits cercles d'argent, brillant autour de deux puits noirs. Deux lèvres entrouvertes frôlent les siennes, prêtes au baiser.

--..._ Dingue de moi ! _... Drake ! C'est merveilleux ! Je ... je ne sais pas quoi dire ... Moi, je ne connais que trois mots mais je suis prêt à te les répéter, une fois, cent fois, mille fois si tu veux ! Drake, je t'aime !

--Moi aussi, Potter ! ... Moi aussi, Harry ... je ... t'aime ... »

Le dernier mot est murmuré si doucement que seul, le coussin de satin l'entend ... et aussi l'oreille posée dessus. Mais il déclenche sur le visage du Griffondor un immense sourire.

La dernière bougie est éteinte depuis longtemps mais la lueur des braises fait ressortir sur un fond d'ombre un visage d'un blanc lumineux, des cheveux d'or pâle en auréole, des lèvres roses qui viennent enfin de prononcer les mots, le serment d'amour de l'orgueilleux Malfoy à son Potter, autrefois détesté et maintenant ..._ oui, je l'ai dit une fois et je n'ai pas l'intention de le répéter. Enfin pas_ _tout de suite ! _

Le doigt de Draco caresse doucement un petit anneau d'oreille. Le doigt de Harry en fait autant de son côté. C'était une si bonne idée ! Et maintenant, c'est vraiment vrai ! Ils sont liés ! _Merci Merlin ! Merci Harry ! Merci Drake ! Merci la terre entière ! Merci la nuit qui se termine ! Merci le jour qui va bientôt se lever ! Merci pour tout ! Merci d'exister ! _

_+ _ + _ + _ + _ + _ _

**Premier septembre. Rentrée à Poudlard. **

Ce fut le jour des longs couteaux. Les blanches armes égratignèrent ou transpercèrent des cœurs. Les âmes saignèrent et les larmes amères jaillirent sans soulager les douleurs ... Remus ... Vincent ... le pauvre Mondingus ... Percy ... Dobby ... et tous les autres ... Justin et Dennis, martyrisés ... et Luna, disparue à jamais ...

Lames tranchantes des souvenirs. La guerre, les combats, la dernière bataille. Non pas pour la victoire mais pour la mort et la souffrance. Poignards aigus des regrets et des remords. Epées de l'amertume ... Marque noire sur les bras de Serpentards ... Bellatrix et ses yeux flamboyants ... Greyback aux griffes sanglantes ... Flammes vertes ... Sortilèges Impardonnables ...

Quand le soir arriva, que le Poudlard Express eut dégorgé sur le quai les anciens et les nouveaux élèves, vinrent aussi les regards hostiles ... dagues acérés, fleurets démouchetés, armes cruelles. Les paroles suivirent, coupantes, haineuses, affûtées comme des rasoirs. Familles endeuillées, parents torturés, enfants égorgés. Assassins et victimes. Grondements et sifflements ...

Et puis, à la table des professeurs, dominant du regard la salle houleuse, éteignant la rumeur d'un geste de la main, Minerva, Déesse Guerrière et Voix de la Sagesse, Minerva MacGonagall se leva et parla ...


	16. Chapter 18

**Ames sœurs.**

Auteur : haniPyanfar.

Tout est à Madame Powling, même les noms des nouveaux élèves. Je n'ai fait que leur donner des prénoms.

Chapitre 16.

**Premier septembre. Neuf heures. Grande Salle de Poudlard. **

En descendant prendre leur petit déjeuner, les élèves de septième année ont la surprise de découvrir une vingtaine de Gobelins installés à la table de Serdaigle. Sur celles de Pouffsouffle et de Serpentard sont posés de très longs objets plats assez étroits, recouverts de bâches grises.

Comme la veille, les professeurs présents, c'est-à-dire les responsables des quatre Maisons et Sybille Trelawney plus Madame Pomfresh occupent leur estrade habituelle. Les autres professeurs doivent arriver pour midi. Le déjeuner des élèves est servi à la première table, celle de Griffondor.

« Nos amis Gobelins ont terminé la réparation des vitraux représentant les blasons des Quatre Maisons, explique la Directrice aux élèves étonnés. Ils vont les remettre en place en début d'après-midi. J'ai tenu à ce que vous soyez présents puisque la majorité d'entre vous étaient là quand ces emblèmes de Poudlard ont été brisés. C'est une excellente manière d'inaugurer la renaissance de l'école. »

Des applaudissements nourris suivent ces paroles. Les Gobelins hochent la tête avant de retourner à leur repas. Ils ont devant eux des grands bols de café au lait. Ils y trempent des tartines nappées de fromage fondu ou de pâte de chocolat. Ils ont protégé leur costume de velours noir soutaché d'argent avec de grands torchons à carreaux noués autour du cou.

La table étant trop haute pour leur courte taille, ils sont à genoux sur les bancs. Ils échangent quelques mots dans leur propre langage mais avant tout, ils mangent. Ils ont l'air d'avoir un robuste appétit. Leurs doigts fins aux ongles griffus tiennent fermement les longues tranches de pain. Leurs oreilles pointues s'agitent un peu quand ils ouvrent leurs grandes bouches aux lèvres minces.

Leur contremaître s'appelle Bodrig le Bigleux, c'est aussi le responsable de la Fraternité des Gobelins. A ce titre, il a été emprisonné et torturé par Voldemort dans les souterrains du château Malfoy pendant la guerre. Ses petits yeux noirs fixent Draco sans aménité. C'est le premier signe d'hostilité de la journée envers les Serpentards. Ce ne sera pas le dernier.

Harry et Draco sont descendus ensemble à la salle à manger. Mais ils ont décidé d'être discrets sur leur relation intime. Bien sûr, tous les élèves de septième année sont maintenant au courant. Cependant, les circonstances sont particulières. Les aînés des Quatre Maisons afficheront une camaraderie de bon aloi pour donner l'exemple devant les élèves plus jeunes mais les Serpentards vont devoir reconquérir eux-mêmes leur place dans l'estime de tous.

« N'interviens pas pour nous défendre, a demandé Draco à Harry. Les premiers jours seront difficiles mais nous pouvons compter sur Blaise et Pansy. Ils ne laisseront personne nous injurier ou nous agresser sans réagir vigoureusement. Tu les connais, ils ont l'esprit Serpentard, ils savent mordre ... Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry ! Nous nous défendrons ! Tu me consoleras le soir si la journée a été rude, a-t-il ajouté avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Tu peux y compter, a soufflé le Griffondor d'un air soucieux.

Maintenant, assis côte à côte, ils terminent leur petit déjeuner en discutant avec les autres; Seuls, les petits anneaux argentés brillant à leurs oreilles indiquent qu'il y a entre eux un lien particulier. Ils plaisantent, ils rient à la première maladresse de Neville qui renverse son bol de céréales. Il leur reste quelques moments d'insouciance. N'empêche ! Ça y est ! La longue journée est bel et bien commencée.

A la fin du repas, les fantômes de l'école apparaissent au bout de la table, provoquant un début de panique chez les Gobelins tout proches. Ils proposent aux élèves de parcourir l'école et le parc en leur compagnie, tranquillement, avant que les plus jeunes n'investissent de nouveau les murs du château.

Certains d'entre eux sont déjà revenus à Poudlard après la bataille mais c'est la dernière fois qu'ils peuvent tous ensemble raviver les douloureux souvenirs pour dire adieu aux ombres noires du passé et se tourner ensuite résolument vers l'avenir.

Pendant toute une année, Poudlard n'a plus été une école refuge mais un camp d'entraînement au combat. Il est temps qu'il revienne à sa vocation première. La guerre est finie. Il faut entrer dans la paix. Et la paix ne se construit que si on affronte les tourments de la mémoire.

Le Grand Hall est clair et accueillant. Qui pourrait supposer qu'ici s'est jouée une partie de la victoire ? Tout a été nettoyé et réparé. Aucune trace de sang sur le marbre brillant et les murs repeints. Les quatre Sabliers ont retrouvé leurs rubis, topazes, émeraudes et saphirs. Hannah les regarde en grimaçant. Drôle d'impression que celle d'être ensevelie sous une coulée de pierres précieuses !

Les armures bien astiquées par les elfes étincellent mais grincent sur leur passage. Tiens, celle de Boris le Hagard a perdu un doigt à son gantelet gauche, qu'il porte comme toujours à la main droite. Toujours aussi distrait le Hagard ! Mais quel redoutable combattant ! Blaise le salue avec affection. Il lui a sauvé la vie à la fin de la bataille.

Le tableau du chevalier du Catogan orne toujours le couloir du premier étage. Il tient en main un gros bâton. Est-ce lui qui a tué Peeves ? Il assure que non, qu'on lui avait volé son épée et que l'assassin se cache dans un recoin du grenier. C'est sans doute vrai. Le Chevalier est un duelliste, pas un tueur. Enfin, personne ne regrette le poltergeist de l'école. Il était devenu hargneux et ses farces n'avaient jamais été drôles.

La Dame Grise, le fantôme de Serdaigle, a demandé des nouvelles de Luna, qui parcourait les couloirs, sourire aux lèvres et fleurs dans les cheveux. Elle a été ravie d'apprendre qu'elle s'est transformée en sirène. Mais Mimi Geignarde regrette la présence silencieuse de la Petite Fée. C'était pour elle une compagne agréable.

Fantômes et élèves parcourent lentement les longs couloirs, passent devant les dortoirs, les salles de classe. La salle sur demande s'ouvre pour eux. Mais elle est vide. Soudain, le cœur de Harry se serre. Ils sont arrivés dans une aile du château où résidaient les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix pendant la guerre. Voilà la chambre de Remus Lupin. Harry pousse doucement la porte.

Personne n'a touché à rien. La cape usée qu'il avait l'habitude de mettre pour se promener dans le parc est posée sur le lit et un livre est encore ouvert sur le bureau. Son odeur un peu musquée flotte toujours dans la pièce, accrochée aux rideaux du baldaquin. Les larmes jaillissent des yeux de Harry sans qu'il puisse les retenir.

Remus Lupin ! Le dernier des Maraudeurs ! Qui a eu si peu de temps pour être heureux avec Tonks ! Un des nombreux tués pendant la bataille. Le sort est si injuste. L'un vit, l'autre meurt et c'est le hasard qui décide. Le hasard et cette folle de Bellatrix ! Harry sent monter en lui une bouffée de haine.

Hermione prend sa main et le tire hors de la chambre. Il essuie rageusement ses yeux. Il est des choses qu'on ne peut pardonner, qu'on ne peut oublier. Il faut seulement les accepter, c'est surtout cela, faire son deuil.

Et puis, Remus n'a pas tout à fait disparu. Harry a appris que Tonks attend un bébé. Minerva MacGonagall avait contacté la jeune femme pour le poste de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal. Mais vu son état, elle a refusé. Peut-être l'année prochaine. En attendant, ce sont deux Aurors qui occuperont le poste, Kingsley Shacklebolt pour les élèves de septième année et Dawlish pour les autres.

Le Moine Gras, le Fantôme de Poufsouffle, entraîne toute la compagnie en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie. Il a découvert quelque chose d'étrange. Le grand télescope qui servait au professeur Sinistra à observer les astres a été jeté au sol par le souffle de l'explosion mais il n'est pas cassé et sur son gros objectif de verre, une image perdure.

Pendant la bataille, il n'était pas pointé vers le ciel mais vers le parc. Il servait à détecter les mouvements ennemis. Il était réglé pour prendre à intervalles réguliers des photographies magiques. La dernière qu'il a prise s'est imprimée directement sur l'objectif. Elle est donc immobile. Elle est trop petite pour qu'on distingue ce qu'elle représente mais le Moine Gras, qui est féru de sciences, voudrait faire une expérience.

« Il suffirait de remettre le télescope sur son socle et d'allumer derrière le verre une lumière assez puissante, dit-il. L'image serait agrandie et projetée sur le mur de la salle. Je suis curieux de voir ce qu'elle représente. Je ne puis le faire moi-même, étant un être immatériel. Mais ça devrait être dans vos possibilités. Un Wingardium Leviosa suffirait peut-être ? »

Ils s'y mettent à plusieurs en riant de leurs efforts. Ça fait un moment qu'ils n'ont pas fait de magie ensemble. Soulevé par une dizaine de baguettes pointées sur lui, le gros tube de cuivre tangue un peu.. Puis il retombe à sa place avec un bruit métallique. Un « Lumos Forte » plus tard et dans la salle sombre, une image arrondie est projetée sur le mur de pierre.

Un cri de stupeur collectif retentit. Dans le cercle blanc apparaissent des silhouettes noires. C'est une photographie très précise du champ de bataille. L'intense lumière de l'explosion a gravé la dernière scène sur le verre de manière indélébile. Les visages sont tout juste reconnaissables mais les positions de chacun sont clairement indiquées.

Au centre du cercle, un trait noir sinueux représente Nagini, le serpent de Voldemort. De chaque côté, les combattants se font face. Ils ont tous le bras tendu. On ne distingue pas leurs baguettes magiques, sans doute trop petites. On a l'impression qu'ils vont tous en même temps prononcer l'Avada Kedavra final.

A gauche, au centre du demi-cercle, voilà Harry avec Ron à sa droite et Neville de l'autre côté. Hermione est derrière Ron, un peu en retrait. Un corps est étendu à ses pieds. Probablement celui de Greyback. Un autre corps repose un peu plus loin, Remus Lupin. Devant lui, Tonks. Tout autour, un groupe important d'Aurors, debout, couchés, l'un d'eux agenouillé, sans doute blessé.

A droite, au centre, dominant les autres par sa taille, Lord Voldemort. Sur la même ligne, mais assez éloignés de lui, d'un côté, les Goyle père et fils et de l'autre, Narcissa et Lucius Malfoy. Draco est devant, presque à la hauteur de Nagini. Son image est floue, comme s'il était en mouvement. A l'arrière, Peter Pettigrow. Et juste en face de Tonks, Bellatrix Lestrange. Severus Rogue est là lui aussi, le bras tendu. Et tout autour, des Mangemorts dont quelques-uns sont à terre.

Dans un cercle parfaitement délimité, le Bien et le Mal se font face. A cet instant, nul ne sait encore qui remportera la bataille. C'est l'instant de vérité, le centième de seconde qui décide du sort de chacun. Qui gagnera, qui perdra, qui vivra, qui mourra.

Juste avant que les flammes vertes ne jaillissent des baguettes tendues.

Juste avant que deux Avada ne se percutent en plein vol.

Juste avant que l'éclair fulgurant ne donne la victoire au camp de la Lumière.

Juste avant que cette image ne se grave à jamais sur l'œil de verre d'un télescope.

Tous les spectateurs de cette scène incroyable sont sidérés. Aussi bien ceux qui y participaient que ceux qui la découvrent puisqu'ils combattaient pour la plupart dans le Hall du château. Après un moment de stupeur, ils parlent tous en même temps, commentant l'image, désignant chaque personnage, essayant de se représenter la scène réelle.

Les Fantômes eux-mêmes sont surpris, le Moine Gras en premier. Nick en perd quasiment la tête. La Dame Grise et le Baron Sanglant se regardent, un peu gênés. D'habitude, ils ne sont pas si proches, l'assassin et sa victime. Mais l'évènement est si inattendu qu'ils n'y ont pas prêté attention. Maintenant, ils s'éloignent l'un de l'autre. La fille de Rowena Serdaigle ne pardonne pas encore au Baron, son bourreau.

« Il faut prévenir la Directrice, dit Hermione toute chamboulée.

Blaise, lui, s'est approché de Draco. Ce dernier a les yeux fixés sur l'image de ses parents. Les douloureux souvenirs sont remontés trop brusquement dans sa mémoire. Il est au bord des larmes mais il veut faire bonne figure. Il serre les poings et ses jointures blanchissent sous l'effort.

Pansy a posé la main sur le bras de Grégory. Lui pleure vraiment. Ses lèvres tremblent, les larmes rondes coulent sur ses joues et se perdent dans son cou, il retient ses sanglots à grand peine. Il se souvient de la peur qui lui tordait le ventre car il était, comme ses camarades, sans baguette donc sans défense. Et son père qui le protégeait comme il pouvait ... Son père, gravement blessé, mort faute de soins à Azkaban ...

Les autres se tournent ensuite vers Harry, figé, si pâle qu'il semble prêt à s'évanouir. Cette image lui brise le cœur. Tant de gens ont été blessés ou sont morts ce jour-là ou les mois et les semaines d'avant, pour que la guerre finisse et que ses camarades puissent être là, à Poudlard, pour une nouvelle ère de paix ! Lui aussi pleurerait bien, cela soulagerait sa souffrance. Mais sa gorge est trop serrée et le souffle lui manque.

Lorsque Minerva MacGonagall, prévenue par Nick, arrive en haut de la tour, elle comprend la situation d'un coup d'œil. Elle pose son bras sur les épaules du jeune sorcier et le serre contre elle doucement. Elle n'a jamais eu la fibre maternelle mais elle réagit comme toute femme devant la détresse d'un enfant. Elle aussi découvre l'image cruelle.

Personne et surtout pas le Moine Gras n'avait imaginé trouver un souvenir aussi bouleversant, aussi explicite, en ce lieu voué à l'étude des étoiles. C'est une découverte capitale, un véritable trésor de mémoire qui provoque par sa seule vue un choc émotionnel fort. C'est aussi une relique précieuse et la Directrice de Poudlard songe déjà à sa préservation et peut-être à son exposition. .

Elle invite toutes les personnes présentes à sortir prendre l'air dans le parc. Dans cet endroit chargé de mémoire vive, l'atmosphère est devenue étouffante. Mais les souvenirs sont partout. Car si l'herbe verte a repoussé et si depuis le temps, la terre a bu tout le sang versé, les ombres noires flottent aussi sur l'ancien champ de bataille.

Instinctivement, chacun retrouve la place qu'il occupait ce jour-là. Neville ressent de nouveau la douleur aiguë de sa brûlure. Le bruit sec de l'explosion retentit aux oreilles de Ron et Hermione ferme les yeux au souvenir de l'intense lumière. Et pour la première fois, Harry regarde Draco, debout en face de lui, à une trentaine de pieds.

« Tu as sauté aussi loin pour me sauver ? demande-t-il presque incrédule.

-Un simple Salte. Tout sorcier est capable de le faire, même sans baguette magique.

-Je ne crois pas, non, répond Harry.

Il s'avance vers Draco et le prend dans ses bras.

-Merci, murmure-t-il à son oreille.

-De rien. Je ne t'aurais pas vraiment connu si je ne l'avais pas fait ... Et j'y aurais beaucoup perdu, ajoute-t-il à voix basse.

Grégory, lui, s'est dirigé vers la lisière de la Forêt Interdite. Les arbres déracinés par le souffle ont été découpés et enlevés. A cet endroit, la terre est dénudée et des morceaux de rochers parsèment le sol. Le jeune Serpentard ne sait pas exactement où se trouvait Vincent quand l'arbre l'a écrasé. Il marche au hasard et repense au joyeux compagnon qu'il aimait en silence et à qui il n'a avoué son amour qu'une fois, au dernier anniversaire de Draco, sous l'emprise de l'alcool.

Il sait aussi que ce sentiment n'était pas partagé. Vincent le considérait comme un ami, quelqu'un qui avait les mêmes goûts que lui pour la nourriture, la boisson et le Quidditch. Son camarade était hétéro, pas homo. D'ailleurs, lui, est-il gay ? Il n'en sait rien. Il sait juste que s'il avait pu, il aurait donné sa vie pour que Vincent vive.

Mais il est temps de tourner la page. Le soleil brille comme il brillait ce jour-là. Et rien ne sera plus jamais pareil. Ni pour lui, ni pour les autres. On ne vit pas des épreuves comme celles qu'ils ont tous endurées sans que les blessures ne soient profondes. Et ce n'est pas fini ! Que va-t-il se passer ce soir quand les autres arriveront ? Quels seront leurs regards sur les fils de Mangemorts ? Dure journée !

**Gare de King Cross, quai 9 ¾, 11 heures. **

Le Poudlard Express démarre dans un panache de vapeur. Dans le compartiment A du premier wagon, les préfets et préfètes des Quatre Maisons sont réunis, leurs insignes épinglés sur leur poitrine. Ils se répartissent les tours de garde et les rondes à faire dans le train à intervalles réguliers. Ils sont tous ravis de retrouver Poudlard.

Ginny et Colin ont déjà eu leur moment de gloire sur le quai. Tous les parents présents voulaient les féliciter pour avoir participé à la bataille et les élèves plus jeunes les regardaient presque avec crainte. Maintenant, ils discutent tranquillement avec leurs camarades de sixième année.

Ginny va faire le premier tour dans les wagons avec Morag MacDougal, préfet de Serdaigle. Ils ont décidé de mélanger les Maisons pour affirmer leur parfaite entente et montrer le bon exemple. La paix commence par de tout petits efforts. William Harper de Serpentard et Maëlle Hopkins de Pouffsouffle assurent la première garde.

,, '' ,, '' ,, '' ,, '' ,, ''

Premier wagon, compartiment E. Cinq filles de sixième année discutent avec animation, trois Serdaigles, deux Pouffsouffles.

« Je l'ai lu dans la Gazette du Sorcier ! Les Serpentards Mangemorts ou enfants de Mangemorts sont autorisés à finir leurs études à Poudlard !

-Pas Nott, tout de même ! Son père a tué plus de dix personnes !

-Bulstrode et Parkinson au moins autant !

-Oui, mais Pansy Parkinson avait rejoint le Phénix, glisse Héléna Wayne, l'une des Pouffsouffles, un peu timidement.

-Je n'y crois pas beaucoup, à ce ralliement ! Elle a dû sentir tourner le vent !

-Pareil pour Zabini ! On dit que sa mère vendait au marché noir des potions de guérison introuvables chez les apothicaires. Hors de prix, paraît-il ! Elle faisait aussi du trafic de baguettes magiques qu'elle importait on ne sait d'où ! Faut pas demander d'où vient sa fortune !

-On raconte aussi que Millicent Bulstrode a eu un bébé avec un Mangemort ! Quelle horreur ! Il a peut-être déjà la Marque sur le bras !

-Oh ! Vous exagérez tout de même !

-Ma pauvre Héléna ! Tu ne connais pas ces gens-là ! En tous cas, moi, je ne parlerai à aucun Serpentard ! Il paraît qu'il va y avoir une manifestation ce soir pour les expulser de l'école. J'y participerai, c'est sûr !

-Mais on ne peut en vouloir à tous les Serpentards. Il y a toujours eu quatre Maisons à Poudlard. Les plus jeunes n'ont rien fait de mal. C'est normal qu'ils viennent à l'école.

-Peut-être, mais il faudra les surveiller. Leurs parents leur ont sûrement déjà mis des mauvaises idées dans la tête ! Le Sang Pur ! Ils n'avaient que ça à la bouche ! Moi, ma mère est Moldue et je suis quand même à Serdaigle !

-De toute façon, la Gazette dit que le Ministère les tiendra à l'œil ! A la première occasion, ils seront mis à la porte ! Malfoy, tiens ! Et son copain Goyle ! En voilà deux qui n'ont pas la conscience tranquille ! Mon père était à leur procès. Ils ont la Marque et ce n'est pas beau à voir !

-Mais ils n'ont tué personne ! Rita Skeeter s'est même moqué d'eux dans un de ses articles ! Ils auraient fait braire et aboyer des mauvais sorciers ! Et ils ont seulement mis le bazar dans un match de Quidditch moldu ! Ça devait être marrant !

-Ça ne s'appelle pas du Quidditch mais du football ! Ils ont aussi mis le feu à une école, je te rappelle ! Avec des enfants dedans !

-Ça c'est pas vrai ! L'école était vide !

-Il n'empêche ! Enfin le gros Crabbe est mort ! Ça en fait toujours un de moins ! Je détestais son allure de boxeur ! Bon débarras !

-Vous êtes écœurantes ! C'est vraiment honteux ce que vous dites ! Viens, Héléna ! Changeons de compartiment !

-C'est ça, idiotes de Pouffsouffles ! Allez à côté ! C'est plein de Serpentardes ! Y a même Fringant qui fait sa fière parce que Crivey est son petit ami ! Ah ! Il a bien choisi, le Griffondor ! Quand on pense que toute sa famille a été massacrée par des Mangemorts !

-Le Griffon et le Serpent ! Tiens, c'est comme si Potter devenait tout à coup l'ami de Malfoy ! Y a vraiment de quoi rire !

-Et on dit que les Serdaigles sont intelligentes ! Vous êtes bêtes comme des Veracrasses !

-Quoi ? Dégage, andouille sur pattes !

-Oui ! Dehors, pauvre crétine ... »

- o – o – o – o – o

Deuxième wagon, compartiment B. Des jeunes Serpentards des deux sexes.

« Vous êtes les jumelles Bulstrode ? Pas trop dure, cette rentrée ? Il ne faisait pas bon porter du vert et argent sur le quai ! Heureusement que William Harper était là ! Il est costaud, le mec ! J'espère qu'il sera de nouveau batteur dans l'équipe de Quidditch !

-Oh ! Mais ce petit con de Pouffsouffle ne nous faisait pas peur, répond l'une des jumelles d'un ton catégorique et elle ajoute : Moi, c'est Flora la Blonde et elle, c'est ma sœur, Fiona la Brune. On ne se ressemble pas mais on fait la paire dans les bagarres. On l'avait mise exprès, l'écharpe verte ! Bien sûr, on n'a pas encore été réparties par le Choixpeau mais on ira à Serpentard, c'est sûr ! Toute notre famille y va !

-Oui, toute notre famille ! Comme Millicent ! Comme notre père et notre mère !

-Heu ... Ne parlez pas trop fort de votre père ! Il n'a pas bonne réputation depuis son procès ! Je m'appelle Elvira Pucey, lui c'est Rafael Derrick et lui, c'est Edward Warrington. Nos frères étaient à Poudlard il y a quelques années. Tous les trois dans l'équipe de Quidditch ! Batteur et poursuiveurs ! J'espère que vous aimez ça ! Moi, je suis fan ! Cette année, c'est sûr, on va battre les Griffondors !

-Avec Peter Higgs comme gardien et Astéria Greengrass comme poursuiveuse, on est paré. Mais surtout, on a Malcom Baddock comme attrapeur ! Il est génial ! Meilleur que Draco Malfoy lui-même ! Peut-être même meilleur que Potter ! C'est dire !

-Malfoy et Potter reviennent tous les deux à Poudlard pour passer leurs ASPIC ! Ça va être la castagne !

-Pas sûr ! Il court sur eux de drôles d'histoires ! Paraît qu'à Sainte Mangouste, ils ont été réunis par une sorte de lumière magique et depuis, ils ne peuvent plus se battre ! Ils seraient même devenus plus ou moins amis.

-En tous cas, Potter a défendu les Serpentards à leur procès. Rien que pour ça, je serai polie avec lui, dit Flora la Blonde.

-Oui, on sera polies avec lui, répète Fiona la Brune en écho. Et avec les autres Griffondors aussi.

-S'ils ne commencent pas la bagarre ! Quant aux Serdies et aux Pouffies, on en fera de la pâtée !

-Tout doux, les filles ! A Serpentard, on réfléchit avant d'agir ! Vous allez finir chez les Griffons si vous continuez !

-Rah ! Tu dérailles, Pucey ! Rien que d'y penser, j'en ai des boutons qui poussent !

-Oui, des boutons ! Des violets et des roses !

-Ha ha ha ! Vous êtes des marrantes, les jumelles ! Hé bien, rigolons maintenant parce que ce soir, ce sera sûrement moins drôle ! Vous avez des cartes de joueurs de Quidditch célèbres à échanger ? Je fais la collection. Il me manque Robbie le Magnifique ...

! * ! * ! * ! * ! *

Deuxième wagon compartiment E ; Des Griffondors garçons et filles de cinquième année.

« Où est Potter ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas dans le train ? Je croyais qu'il venait à Poudlard pour terminer ses études ! Et les autres aussi !

-Calme-toi, Romilda ! Tu le verras ton Potter ! Il est déjà au château. C'est Crivey qui l'a dit tout à l'heure. Le Survivant et ses copains de la bataille sont rentrés avec un jour d'avance. A propos, où étais-tu passée pendant toute l'année dernière? On ne t'a vue nulle part !

-Ah ! Ne m'en parlez pas ! Toute la famille s'était réfugiée en Allemagne, chez ma tante Greta. Après ce qui était arrivé aux Summerby et aux Sloper, mon père a préféré quitter l'Angleterre.

-Vous n'avez pas été les seuls. Les Brandstone et les Quirke étaient aux Etats-Unis. Ils viennent de rentrer. Enfin, les plus à plaindre après ces tragédies, ce sont les petits orphelins.

-Oh, c'est vrai ! Pauvre petite Gladys ! Pauvre Dorian ! Leurs parents et leurs frères massacrés, leur maison brûlée ! Ça a dû être horrible pour eux ! Ils ont eu de la chance d'avoir réchappé à la tuerie. On les a mis à l'orphelinat, je crois ?

-Oui, ils n'avaient plus aucune famille. Ils font cette année leur entrée à Poudlard. Je les ai vus sur le quai avec d'autres mômes. Si c'est pas malheureux ! Et il n'y a pas eu qu'eux comme victimes !

-Oh non ! Doris Carmichael qui est en sixième année à Serdaigle est orpheline elle aussi. Elle vit chez une tante, très sévère à ce qu'il paraît ! Et les sœurs Montgomery ! En plus de leur frère qui a été mordu par un loup-garou, elles ont perdu leur père. On n'en finirait pas de citer tous les crimes de Vous-savez-qui et de ses complices !

-Quand on pense que tous ces assassins étaient à Serpentards ! Cette Maison était un vrai nid de Mangemorts !

-A propos de Serpentards, vous êtes au courant de la nouvelle ?

-Non. Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?

-Malfoy et sa clique reviennent eux aussi à Poudlard pour finir leurs études.

-Quoi ? Ils ne sont pas tous à Azkaban ?

-On voit bien que tu étais à l'étranger, Romilda. Ils ont été blanchis par le Tribunal. C'est Potter lui-même qui les a défendus. Sorcière Hebdo a publié là-dessus un long article. Je l'ai dans ma malle. Je te le montrerai à l'école si tu veux. Il paraît que Malfoy a sauvé la vie de Potter à la fin de la bataille. Y en a qui y croit. Moi, j'ai des doutes.

-En tous cas, Doris a dit à tout le monde que ce soir, elle leur crierait leurs quatre vérités en face, à tous ces Serpents ! Elle veut qu'on les fiche à la porte ! Par respect pour les morts qu'elle dit ! Il y avait les pères de Nott et de Parkinson parmi ceux qui ont assassiné sa famille !

-Herbert Cauldwell dit la même chose. C'est Rozier qui a tué sa mère et ses grands-parents.

-Avec Dolohov et Yaxley, celui qui a les yeux rouges !

-Des monstres ! Voilà ce que c'était ! Enfin, eux au moins, ils ne sortiront plus d'Azkaban !

-N'en sois pas si sûre ! Il y en a qui ont tenté de s'évader ! Malfoy lui-même à ce qu'il paraît ! Mais il est tombé à la mer et il a failli se noyer! C'était dans la Gazette du Sorcier.

-Rita Skeeter raconte n'importe quoi ! Elle prétend même qu'il y a « quelque chose » entre Potter et Malfoy.

-Ah ! Tu repenses à cette histoire de lumière ? Ma mère dit que c'est de la foutaise !

-Hé bien ! Il s'en est passé des choses pendant mon absence ! Vous avez beaucoup d'histoires à me raconter ! A propos, vous avez révisé un peu vos anciens cours pendant les vacances ? Moi, je n'ai pas eu le temps ... _le courage plutôt _...

Couloir du Poudlard Express. 

Qui veut des bonbons ? Chocogrenouilles ? Dragées de Bertie Crochue ? Ballons gommes du Bullard ? Baguettes au réglisse ? Souris en sucre ? Un assortiment pour cinq mornilles et trois noises !

\\ o \\ o \\ o \\ o \\ o

Dernier wagon, dernier compartiment. Cinq enfants de onze ans vêtus de noir, deux filles, trois garçons.

« On roule. On est partis.

-On va vraiment à Poudlard. Pour de bon !

-Tous les cinq ! Ensemble ! J'ai eu si peur ! Jusqu'au dernier moment, sur le quai de la gare !

-Moi aussi ! Mais ça y est ! On est dans le Poudlard Express ! On roule ! On y va ! Plus personne ne peut nous arrêter !

- Je vous l'avais bien dit ! Il fallait d'abord et toujours y croire ! Assez fort pour que ça arrive ! On a réussi ! Merlin merci ! »

Ils se regardent en souriant puis ils se jettent dans les bras les uns des autres jusqu'à ne plus faire qu'une seule grappe de corps enlacés, bras emmêlés, têtes serrées l'une contre l'autre, cinq corps en un seul. Ils crient, ils sautent, ils tournent, ils ont oublié où ils sont. Ils ne sont plus qu'un bloc de joie pure.

Un cahot du train manque de les faire tomber, les rappelant à la minute présente. Ils se séparent tout ébouriffés, les vêtements en désordre. Mais ils reculent à peine. La plus grande des filles tend une main, son voisin pose la sienne dessus et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que toutes leurs mains soient empilées les unes sur les autres Et ils entonnent à mi-voix leur comptine, celle qui les soutient depuis des mois dans leur malheur commun.

« On est les doigts d'une main,

Les insépara-ables !

Cinq doigts d'une même main

Les indissocia-ables ! »

-Je suis Dorian, le pouce, dit le plus petit des garçons, au corps un peu enrobé, aux joues rebondies.

-Je suis Orlando, dit Land', l'index, dit un autre garçon qui a visiblement la jambe gauche plus courte que l'autre.

-Je suis Iléana, le majeur, dit la plus grande des filles, une blonde très mince aux yeux clairs et au teint très blanc.

-Je suis Gladys, l'annulaire, dit la seconde en secouant ses longues tresses brunes attachées en cercles de chaque côté de sa tête.

-Et je suis Tobias, l'auriculaire, celui qui a les plus grandes oreilles, dit le dernier en rigolant.

-Les cinq doigts d'un' même main

-Les insépara-ables !

-Tous ensemble ! A Poudlard ! Yeah !» crient-ils en chœur en lançant leurs mains en l'air.

Ce rituel accompli, ils se rassoient, les trois garçons d'un côté, les deux filles de l'autre. Ils ont les yeux brillants et le sourire aux lèvres.

-Ensemble, c'est vite dit, reprend Iléana, la plus grande. On ne sera sûrement pas dans la même Maison. D'après ce qu'on m'a raconté, les Chambers vont tous à Serdaigle. C'est ce que je souhaite aussi. Je veux faire de l'arithmancie et j'ai déjà commencé en cachette l'étude des runes.

-Tous les Sloper sont à Griffondor, ajoute Dorian avec un soupir. D'ailleurs, je fonce toujours sans réfléchir. Et toi, Gladys, où voudrais-tu aller ?

-Je n'en sais rien, mon père était à Pouffsouffle mais ma mère était Moldue. Je suis la dernière représentante des Summerby. Alors j'irai où le Choipeau m'enverra.

-Pour nous, la question ne se pose même pas, c'est Serpentard à coup sûr, dit Tobias d'une voix amère. On est fils de Mangemorts, aucune autre Maison ne voudrait de nous. Tobias Rozier et Orlando Jugson, rien que nos noms font peur. Enfin, moi je m'en moque, c'est de toute façon la Maison que je préfère. Et toi, Land', tu ne nous a jamais dit où tu voudrais aller si tu avais le choix.

-A Serpentard bien sûr ! Avec ma patte folle, je ne peux compter que sur la connaissance et la ruse pour réussir dans la vie. Mais est-ce qu'ils voudront de moi ?

-Tout le monde n'est pas comme les gens de ta famille, Land', répond vivement Dorian. Quand ton père a été tué par les Aurors, ces salauds t'ont abandonné à l'orphelinat. Enfin, ça nous a permis de te connaître. Moi, je sais ce que tu vaux, je t'ai déjà vu faire de la magie sans baguette. Tu seras un grand sorcier, c'est moi qui te le dis.

-Ça oui alors ! reprend Tobias. Quelle chance que quelqu'un ait donné une bourse aux orphelins sans le sou ! Sinon, toi et moi, on n'aurait jamais pu payer tout ce qu'il fallait acheter pour la rentrée. J'aimerais bien le connaître, le généreux donateur. Je lui sauterais au cou sans hésiter. Même si c'est une vieille donatrice toute ridée ! Tu te rends compte ? On a failli devenir les serviteurs de l'horrible Ombrage !

-Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible ! Vous êtes sorciers, pas esclaves !

-Oui, mais la Justice Magique a confisqué tous nos biens. Les parents de Land' sont morts. Mon père est à Azkaban. Nous n'avons plus rien. La Ombrage disait que la charité a un prix. Dans l'orphelinat qu'elle voulait soi-disant fonder, elle avait besoin de petites mains à son service. Elle nous avait affirmé qu'on ne voudrait pas de nous à Poudlard. C'est pour ça que j'avais si peur avant le départ.

-J'ai toujours dit que c'était une sale bonne femme ! Son sourire était faux, ses discours sonnaient faux, tout en elle était faux ! Enfin, elle ne peut plus nous faire de mal. Je crois même qu'elle est malade et qu'on l'a transportée à Azkaban.

-Bien fait pour elle !

-Ne dis pas ça, Dorian, le reprend Iléana. Notre vie est déjà assez difficile. Inutile d'y ajouter la rancune et la haine. On ne va pas se détester sous prétexte que toi, tu iras à Griffondor alors que Land' sera à Serpentard et moi à Serdaigle. Au contraire ! Les amis, j'ai une idée. Maintenant qu'on est sûrs d'aller ensemble à Poudlard, faisons un serment.

-Quoi ? Quel serment ?

-Jurons de rester unis, de nous aider, de nous soutenir, comme on l'a fait tous les cinq à l'orphelinat. Jurons d'être amis, pour toujours.

-Très bien ! Bravo ! D'accord ! Bien dit ! »

Cinq mains droites se posent les unes sur les autres. Les regards se croisent. Chacun des enfants répète gravement après Iléana : « Amis pour toujours, je le jure ! » La future Serdaigle vient d'inaugurer à sa façon l'entente, espérée par beaucoup et refusée par d'autres, entre les Quatre Maisons.

Elle qui a consolé, défendu, protégé ses camarades quand les murs froids de l'orphelinat se sont refermés sur eux. Elle qui leur a servi de mère, de sœur, de guide, de copine. Elle qui leur a souri, qui les a grondés quand ils faisaient des bêtises, qui les a pris dans ses bras quand le chagrin était trop lourd.

Elle qui les a aimés sans jamais le leur dire avec des mots, sans jamais les embrasser, sans le montrer, tout simplement, parce que la vie est ainsi faite et qu'on ne choisit pas toujours le chemin que l'on prend. Elle, Iléana Chambers, onze ans, orpheline et sans famille depuis ... longtemps.

« ... Patacitrouilles ? Fondants du chaudron ? Vous voulez quelque chose, les enfants ?

-Non merci, Madame, nous n'avons pas d'argent, répond poliment Dorian.

-Six chocogrenouilles, six fondants et six souris en sucre, Madame Amandine. Trois mornilles et deux noises, c'est bon ? C'est tout ce que j'ai sur moi.

-Oh ! C'est parfait, Monsieur Crivey. C'est un honneur de vous servir.

-Nous ne demandons pas la charité, Monsieur Crivey, dit Tobias en pinçant les lèvres.

-Comment ? Vous refuseriez à un pauvre orphelin comme moi le plaisir de s'assoir à vos côtés et de déguster quelques friandises ?

-Dans ce cas, reprend Iléana avec un joli sourire ... Prenez place avec nous et merci pour les bonbons.

-De rien, les enfants. »

= o = o = o = o = o

**Château de Poudlard, l'après-midi. **

Après le déjeuner, tout le monde se rassemble dans la Grande Salle pour la remise en place des vitraux. Le matin, les Gobelins ont installé un échafaudage très léger, très ingénieux, composé de tubes de fer qui s'emboitent les uns dans les autres grâce à diverses sortes de croisillons. Il est monté sur roulettes et peut ainsi être déplacé d'une fenêtre à l'autre. Il a déjà servi à démonter les grandes vitres posées après la bataille en attendant la fin des réparations.

Tout le monde est là : la Directrice en tenue d'apparat à côté du Ministre de la Magie, qui a tenu à honorer la cérémonie de sa présence, les professeurs anciens et nouveaux, les élèves de septième année portant les couleurs de leurs Maisons, Madame Pomfresh, Madame Pince et Argus Rusard.

Les elfes de maison, portant le grand torchon blanc des jours de fête avec le P brodé sur la poitrine, sont tassés au fond de la Grande Salle. Ils tiennent à assister à l'évènement mais les elfes et les gobelins se détestent depuis toujours. Pour quelle obscure raison ? Les uns comme les autres seraient bien en peine de le dire. C'est comme ça ! Voilà tout !

Bien entendu, Rita Skeeter est là avec son photographe. Dès son arrivée, elle a repéré Potter et Malfoy et les anneaux d'oreille lui ont sauté aux yeux. En un instant son esprit tortueux a imaginé divers scénarios, le plus simple étant une aventure amoureuse entre les deux sorciers. Il faut qu'elle éclaircisse la chose et si Potter et Malfoy ne veulent pas coopérer, sa nouvelle plume à papotes le fera pour eux. Elle lui a coûté assez cher, elle doit rabattre son prix !

Pendant le discours de Scrimgeour, elle guette le moindre signe de connivence entre les deux sorciers mais elle ne remarque rien. Chacun d'eux est à sa place, parmi les élèves de sa Maison. Ils sont sages comme des images. C'est louche !

En attendant, elle repère Londubat et Abbott qui se tiennent par la main ainsi que Zabini et Parkinson, les sulfureux Serpentards qui se ... papouillent en douce ? C'est très bon ça ! Les lectrices adorent les histoires d'amour en marge des grands évènements. Elles en ont assez des procès et des Mangemorts. Skeeter a trouvé un nouveau filon à exploiter.

Après les discours, le travail proprement dit peut commencer. Des échelles placées de chaque côté de l'échafaudage permettent à deux Gobelins de grimper, de saisir le vitrail et de le faire monter à la verticale. Deux de leurs compagnons se placent au-dessus d'eux, attrapent le lourd objet, le pousse à leur tour vers le haut et ainsi de suite.

Ça ressemble à un ballet réglé au pouce près. Les petits êtres magiques sont d'une grande adresse et d'une habilité remarquable Les élèves de chaque Maison et leur directeur ou directrice aident à la manœuvre en allégeant le poids du vitrail et en veillant à son bon équilibre. Les Leviatus et les Equalibra se succèdent sans précipitation.

Ainsi les blasons de Griffondor, de Pouffsouffle, de Serdaigle et de Serpentard sont remis en place par la bonne volonté de tous. L'affaire prend tout l'après-midi. Juste le temps de savourer un thé entre deux remontages. Ensuite, agiles comme des singes, les Gobelins démontent rapidement l'échafaudage.

Bodrig le Bigleux s'avance alors vers le Ministre et tend la main. Rufus Scrimgeour y dépose une lourde bourse remplie de gallions, le reliquat de la somme promise pour la réparation. Bodrig la soupèse, la fait sauter sur sa paume, hoche la tête et rejoint ses acolytes. Un dernier salut et ils quittent le château. Mission accomplie !

0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o

Rita Skeeter n'a pas réussi à interviewer Potter et Malfoy. Parmi leurs camarades, elle n'a obtenu que des regards faussement étonnés et des sourires en coin. Bien bien bien ! Son photographe a pu prendre des photos de groupes à l'heure du thé. Demain, en page deux de la Gazette, il y aura « Neville et Hannah », « Ronald et Hermione », « Blaise et Pansy » et « deux inconnus » au visage dissimulé par un rond noir mais aux boucles d'oreille bien visibles, le tout avec une légende en grosses lettres : « Les amoureux de Poudlard ... » Une belle saga en perspective !

Le soleil , déjà bas sur l'horizon, traverse les quatre vitraux et parsème la Grande Salle de multiples taches de couleurs. Le Lion, le Blaireau, l'Aigle et le Serpent ont retrouvé leur place. Les Esprits tutélaires sont prêts à veiller sur leurs Maisons, comme avant la bataille. Poudlard peut rouvrir ses portes et accueillir ses anciens et ses nouveaux élèves.

0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o

**Grande Salle de Poudlard, début de soirée. **

«Ils arrivent ! »

Hermione Granger et Blaise Zabini attendent les premières calèches sur du perron du Château. Ils sont chargés d'accueillir les élèves. Après plus d'un an de fermeture, il faut un peu de cérémonial pour fêter la réouverture de l'école ... et les deux préfets en chef sont chargés de repérer tout de suite les éventuels fauteurs de troubles et de calmer leurs ardeurs.

La Griffondor a un air autoritaire et déterminé. Les anciens élèves connaissent son sens de l'autorité et son respect de l'ordre. Le Serpentard est plus charismatique. Sa stature élevée et sa beauté particulière sont ses meilleurs atouts. Tous deux saluent les élèves qu'ils connaissent et désignent aimablement la Grande Salle aux arrivants.

Cet accueil chaleureux en surprend plus d'un. D'après les rumeurs et les ragots du train, certains s'attendaient à une atmosphère plus électrique, plus propice aux affrontements. Or tout se passe parfaitement bien et quand les élèves entrent dans la Grande Salle, ils commencent par admirer aux murs les décorations et les bannières aux couleurs des Quatre Maisons.

Tous les professeurs, vêtus de leurs longues robes de sorciers et portant chapeau, sont assis à leur place sur l'estrade, en compagnie du Ministre de la Magie qui souhaite faire un petit discours avant son retour à Londres. Et les fameux élèves de septième année sont déjà installés par groupes au centre de la table de leur Maison.

Le décor et les personnages présents provoquent un moment de surprise et d'émotion parmi les garçons et les filles qui reviennent dans leur école après une longue absence. Les regards se tournent immédiatement vers Harry Potter, le Vainqueur de V ... Vous-savez-qui, puis passent très vite de table en table sur tous les Héros de la grande bataille.

La plupart se détournent rapidement en arrivant aux Serpentards. Dès que chacun a pris place, les conversations chuchotées s'engagent. Mais tous sentent que l'instant est solennel et que ce n'est pas le moment de faire des vagues. Minerva MacGonagall a un visage qui n'engage pas à la protestation et puis, Monsieur le Ministre est là ! Il ne faut pas se faire mal voir !

Draco, Théo, Grégory, Millicent et Pansy restent impassibles sous les regards gênés ou hostiles qui les effleurent et se détournent. Ils sont calmes, fiers mais sans forfanterie. Enfin, à l'extérieur car en fait, leur cœur bat plus vite que de raison. Mais jusque maintenant, tout se passe bien. Ils se détendent un peu. Quand arrivent des élèves de leur Maison, ils saluent leurs connaissances, esquissent un semblant de sourire et les discussions s'engagent. Ouf ! .

Pour cette rentrée, c'est Sybille Trelawney qui est chargée de rassembler sur le quai les nouveaux élèves de première année. Ils sont plus nombreux que d'habitude puisqu'ils représentent deux années de recrutement. Pas question de prendre les barques, elles ne sont pas en nombre suffisant. Ils rejoignent l'école par un second voyage des calèches. Ainsi tous les élèves sont installés quand ils entrent dans la grande Salle pour la Répartition.

En colonne par deux, ils avancent entre les tables jusqu'à l'estrade des professeurs. Les jumelles Bulstrode regardent partout avec excitation. Iléana surveille « ses » protégés. Certains tremblent un peu. D'autres, d'un an plus âgés, prennent un air supérieur. Le tabouret et le Choipeau sont déjà installés au pied de l'estrade, prêts à remplir leur office. Rufus Scrimgeour se lève et prend la parole.

« Bienvenue à Poudlard, jeunes sorciers et jeunes sorcières ! L'école est heureuse de vous accueillir en ses murs vénérables. Je vous souhaite une fructueuse année d'études sous la ferme direction de Madame Minerva MacGonagall, et sous la bienveillante attention de vos professeurs.

Le ministre sourit, s'arrête un instant puis reprend d'un air grave :

« Nous sommes enfin en paix, grâce au courage de quelques âmes d'élite qui se tiennent modestement à vos côtés. Vous les connaissez tous, il est inutile de les nommer. La guerre est finie. Il est temps de tourner la page. Je vais vous laisser continuer la fête entre vous.

De nouveau, Rufus Scrimgeour s'arrête. Son regard balaie la longue salle silencieuse et il reprend d'un ton ferme en détachant bien ses mots :

« Cette école est la vôtre, chacun de vous y a sa place. La lettre d'admission que vous avez tous reçue en est la preuve formelle. Nous comptons sur vous pour travailler dur et préparer ainsi votre avenir et celui de tout notre monde magique. Que Godric Griffondor, Héléna Pouffsouffle, Rowina Serdaigle et Salazar Serpentard veillent sur vous ! Bonne répartition et bon appétit pour le festin qui suivra. Mesdames, Messieurs, chers élèves ... »

Le Ministre s'en va, accompagné jusqu'à la porte par les deux préfets en chef. Ses dernières paroles retentissent encore aux oreilles de tous. A la table de Serdaigle, Doris Carmichael, très rouge, baisse le nez. Les paroles du Ministre représentent clairement un avertissement. Elle jette un regard en dessous à la table des Serpentards, vers Nott et Parkinson. La haine la brûle toujours.

Sybille Trelawney s'avance, un long parchemin à la main.

« Quand j'appellerai votre nom, dit-elle, vous vous installerez sur le tabouret et vous coifferez le Choipeau. Il vous annoncera quelle sera votre Maison pour vos sept années d'études. Mais avant, il a quelque chose à nous dire. »

On entend un raclement de voix et une large bouche s'ouvre au bord du Choipeau. C'est l'heure de la chanson et cela fait deux ans que l'objet magique la prépare.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

«Quatre,

Elles sont Quatre.

Serdaigle et Serpentard, Pouffsouffle et Griffondor,

Quatre points cardinaux pour voir d'où vient le vent,

Par l'est ou par l'ouest, au sud ou vers le nord,

Ils guident le bateau sur le vaste océan.

Pouffsouffle, Griffondor, Serdaigle et Serpentard,

Quatre couleurs aux cartes, fortune et sentiments,

Pour un carré de rois, il nous faut un César,

Trèfle, pique ou carreau, sans cœur, c'est un brelan.

Serpentard, Griffondor, Pouffsouffle ou bien Serdaigle,

Le feu, la terre et l'eau, et l'air en complément,

Si l'un des quatre manque alors tout se dérègle,

Notre monde est lié par les quatre éléments.

Griffondor et Serdaigle, Serpentard et Pouffsouffle,

Sans la neige en hiver, il n'est point de printemps,

Sans printemps, point d'été, point de brise qui souffle,

En automne à Poudlard, de rentrer il est temps.

Car que serait l'année sans ses quatre saisons ?

Comment sans la boussole trouver sa direction ?

Que serait le Nain jaune sans ses cartes et ses pions ?

Que ferions-nous sur terre sans feu et sans chanson ?

Et que serait Poudlard sans ses quatre Maisons ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements salue la fin de la chanson. Le Choipeau en tressaute sur son tabouret. Il incline sa pointe à droite et à gauche. Il est content de lui. Après une longue ovation, la répartition peut commencer et Sybille Trelawney annonce :

«Abbady Séléna !

-Pouffsouffle !

-Albireo William !

-Serdaigle !

... Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à Zwingli Erasmus envoyé à Griffondor. Les jumelles Bulstrode sont bien sûr à Serpentard. Leur nom, celui Rozier et de Jugson ont provoqué des rumeurs et même quelques sifflets vite réprimés par les préfets de Maison. Mais le feu couve sous la cendre.

Herbert Cauldwell ne décolère pas. C'est un grand Pouffsouffle, batteur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de sa Maison. Il adorait sa mère et sa grand-mère et ne peut oublier leur assassinat par Evan Rozier, le père de ce Tobias, le petit avorton avec ses grandes oreilles. Il rumine dans son coin et il n'est pas le seul. Certains noms ont réveillé de terribles souvenirs, même si les gringalets qui les portent n'ont rien de terrifiant.

Cependant, c'est l'heure du festin et les plats préparés par les elfes apparaissent sur les tables. Bientôt, on n'entend plus que des rires, des conversations joyeuses et le raclement des cuillers au fond des assiettes. Au moment du dessert, la Directrice se lève et entame le discours de début d'année.

«Je serai brève. Monsieur le Ministre et le Choipeau ont déjà exprimé tout ce qu'il y avait à dire sur cette rentrée. Ils vous ont parlé de paix et d'entente entre les quatre Maisons. Je n'ajouterai que quelques mots. Je rappelle d'abord qu'il est toujours dangereux d'aller dans la Forêt Interdite et Monsieur Rusard a affiché sur le tableau la liste des objets indésirables à l'école.

Un coup d'œil sévère accompagne cette recommandation.

-J'ai aussi une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer. Certains d'entre vous se sont plaints du froid qui règne à Poudlard pendant l'hiver. Sachez qu'un nouveau chauffage très performant sera installé sous peu. Il fonctionnera en utilisant le Feu Daemon Comme vous le savez, ce sortilège brûle sans combustible. Il produira une grande quantité d'air chaud qui circulera dans de grosses conduites posées dans tout le château, en particulier le long des couloirs, dans les salles de cours et dans les dortoirs.

Un « Ah ! » de satisfaction retentit dans toute la salle.

-Vous devez cette innovation à un généreux donateur qui s'est manifesté à la fin des vacances et ...

Une chose impensable se produit alors. Une voix interrompt le discours de la Directrice. A la table des Serpentards, Tobias Rozier s'est dressé tout droit sur son siège.

-Madame, est-ce le même donateur qui a offert une bourse aux jeunes sorciers orphelins pour qu'ils puissent aller à Poudlard ? Mon camarade Orlando et moi, nous voudrions remercier cette personne qui nous a permis de réaliser notre rêve. Nous avions si peur d'être exclus de l'école à cause de ...

Soudain, le jeune garçon se tait, saisi par le silence qui règne dans la Grande Salle. Affolé, il regarde de tous les côtés, se rassoit en vitesse et cache sa tête dans ses bras. Land' Jugson se penche vers lui et lui tapote l'épaule. A la table de Serdaigle, une fille blonde s'est levée à moitié mais deux autres élèves sont déjà debout. Pour Doris Carmichael et pour Herbert Cauldwell, la coupe est pleine.

« Quoi ? Ce fils d'assassin est ici grâce à une bourse ?

-Un des amis Mangemorts de son père a payé pour qu'il puisse venir à Poudlard ?

-Avec son bancal de copain ?

-Dans la même école que nous, qui avons perdu nos parents à cause d'eux ?

D'autres voix se joignent aux leurs. A Serdaigle, à Pouffsouffle et même à Griffondor, des cris s'élèvent.

-C'est honteux ! Dehors, les enfants de salauds !

-Oui ! A la porte ! Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici !

-Et les autres non plus !

-Dehors Parkinson ! Dehors Nott ! Fiche le camp Malfoy ! A la porte les Bulstrode ! Salauds de Mangemorts ! Assassins ! Meurtriers ! Sauvages ! Maudits ! SERPENTARDS !

Le tumulte est à son comble. Le feu de la folie a pris si vite et si fort qu'il faut un bout de temps avant que des élèves et les professeurs ne réagissent. Leurs appels au calme se noient dans les vociférations. Certains jeunes sorciers sont debout et soudain, des objets se mettent à voler en direction de la table de Serpentard. Des couverts, des assiettes, des verres, des morceaux de gâteaux, des fruits ...

Mais aucun projectile n'atteint sa cible. Blaise et Pansy ont réagi aussi vite que pendant la bataille. Un Protego érige une barrière solide entre les lanceurs et leurs victimes. Plusieurs baguettes se sont levées. Le bruit d'une explosion retentit. Un coup de vent soudain traverse la Salle. Toutes les bougies du plafond enchanté s'éteignent.

On entend résonner une voix profonde amplifiée par un Sonorus.

« SILENCE ! » crie Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Le calme revient immédiatement. Les bougies se rallument une à une, éclairant une scène de désolation. Une centaine d'élèves sont debout. Chacun est immobile, figé dans la posture qu'il avait juste avant le coup de tonnerre. Des visages sont encore marqués par la haine, des bouches ouvertes sur les insultes, des mains crispées sur des projectiles divers.

Un Finite Incantatum retentit puis un Reparo. En quelques instants, tout rentre dans l'ordre mais une rumeur contenue sourd et enfle de nouveau. Tous se tournent vers la table des professeurs. Le regard de la Directrice est infiniment triste. Elle se penche un peu en avant, appuyée sur ses mains posées à plat sur la table et Minerva MacGonagall, celle qui, il n'y a pas si longtemps, gagnait une bataille de la voix et du geste, Minerva la guerrière, dit d'une vois brisée :

« Je voudrais ... de toutes mes forces ... ne pas avoir vécu ce terrible moment ... Je voudrais que cette scène horrible disparaisse de ma mémoire ... et de la vôtre ... par un sort d'Obliviate ! ... Mais l'oubli ne servirait à rien ... car le poison serait encore dans vos veines ... et le venin dans vos cœurs ... Si ce qui vient de se passer ... peut au moins vous servir ... à comprendre ... où conduisent la rancune et la haine ... alors ce moment de folie ne sera pas vain.

La Directrice se redresse et son visage reprend sa fermeté habituelle.

« La haine ... Voilà ce que Voldemort semait sur son passage. Et voilà ce qu'il laisse derrière lui en héritage. Le ferment de la haine. Si nous laissons ce sentiment se développer en nous, c'est comme si le Lord Noir n'était pas mort. Comme s'il n'avait pas été tué là, dans le parc du château, il y a quelques mois à peine. Il continuera à régner sur notre monde, il aura gagné la guerre. Et nous ne connaîtrons pas la paix.

Ses yeux balaient la Salle sans s'arrêter sur quiconque. La rumeur s'est tue. Chacun reçoit le message, l'accepte ou le rejette. De sombres images, des pensées moroses tournent dans les têtes. Le parc ne garde pas trace de la bataille. Poudlard est toujours là, rassurant, solide, éternel. Mais les esprits bouillonnent encore.

« Je ne vous demande pas d'oublier. Je ne vous demande pas de pardonner. Mais si vous voulez faire votre deuil des malheurs qui vous ont frappés, ce n'est pas la haine qui vous y aidera. Albus Dumbledore parlait toujours de tolérance, de compréhension, d'amour. Il donnait à chacun une seconde chance. Je vous la donne à tous. Aucune sanction ne sera prise, aucun point ne sera enlevé aux différentes Maisons. Mais ...

Son regard se fait sévère, sa voix dure.

« Je vous demande de réfléchir ce soir, cette nuit à ce qui vient de se passer. Je ne tolèrerai pas une autre scène de ce genre. Celles et ceux qui ne souhaitent pas rester à Poudlard pourront repartir chez eux demain matin. Les autres devront s'efforcer de vivre sans discorde avec tous. Tout incident grave sera suivi d'un renvoi immédiat des élèves coupables.

Et puis de nouveau, Minerva MacGonagall s'humanise et un mince sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

« A partir de demain, au petit déjeuner et à midi, les élèves qui le désirent pourront s'installer à côté de leurs amis, à n'importe quelle place. Chacun rejoindra la table de sa Maison uniquement pour le repas du soir. Cette disposition est prise pour favoriser l'entente entre jeunes sorciers quelle que soit leur appartenance. Les professeurs et moi-même, nous vous souhaitons une bonne nuit. Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs les préfets, veuillez guider vos camarades ! »

Les élèves commencent à se lever. Le brouhaha envahit la Grande Salle. La Directrice se rassoit. La fatigue de cette longue journée lui tombe dessus sans crier gare. Elle sent tout à coup le poids des ans sur ses épaules. C'est une bonne chose qu'elle ne reste à la tête de Poudlard que jusque la fin de l'année scolaire. Cette guerre l'a brisée. Il est temps de passer la main. A Janus Turpin de prendre la relève ! Vivement la retraite !

**Milieu de la nuit, chambre de Harry Potter. **

Draco Malfoy s'éveille d'un coup. Il ouvre les yeux. Une veilleuse posée sur la table de chevet éclaire faiblement la pièce. _La chambre de Potter ... _Il est allongé sur le côté. Derrière lui, quelqu'un respire calmement. _Harry ... _Leurs corps ne se touchent pas. Son amant a laissé entre eux un espace vital. _Comme d'habitude ... _Pourtant, quelque chose est différent. Draco Malfoy se sent merveilleusement bien.

_Merveilleusement ? C'est quoi ce délire ? Un Malfoy n'emploie jamais ce mot-là ! _

_Tais-toi, mauvais esprit ! Je maintiens ce que j'ai pensé. Moi, Draco Malfoy, je me sens merveilleusement bien. _

Il porte un doux pyjama de soie. Tous ses muscles sont détendus. Sa tête est légère. Il a dû plonger dans le sommeil le sourire aux lèvres et il l'a conservé. On dit que si on s'endort heureux, on se réveille de même.

_Heureux ? Puis-je savoir pourquoi un Serpentard manifeste soudain un sentiment tout juste digne du dernier des Pouffsouffles ? _

_Pourquoi, je ne sais pas. La faute à qui, ça je sais. La faute à Harry. Non, GRACE à Harry ! _

Harry ! Draco ne verra plus jamais le Griffondor de la même façon. Pas après ce qui s'est passé ce soir ... Pas après ce qu'il a fait pour lui. Pour le rendre heureux.

_Encore ! Le Griffon t'aurait-il fait boire de la Felix Felicis à ton insu ? _

_Oh non ! Il n'a pas eu besoin de ça ! Il a fait beaucoup mieux ! Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il serait si ... si ... Je n'en trouve pas mes mots, c'est dire ! _

_Si bon que ça ? _

_Carrément parfait, tu peux m'en croire ! Mais attention ! Ça, je m'autorise à le penser mais jamais je ne le dirai à haute voix !_

_Ouf ! J'ai cru un instant que le grand Draco Malfoy s'était noyé dans un lac de guimauve ! _

_Ouais ! Ouais ! N'empêche ! Qu'est-ce que je me sens bien ! _

**Quelques heures auparavant. **

Tous les élèves sortent de la Grande Salle après le discours de la Directrice. Ses paroles fermes tournent dans toutes les têtes. Les Pouffsouffles sont déjà plus ou moins convaincus. Même Herbert Cauldwell est un peu refroidi. Il est hors de question qu'il quitte Poudlard. Et puis, il n'est pas très fier de lui, de cette bouffée de haine qui l'a envahi si brutalement. Pour un joueur de Quidditch, il a manqué de self contrôle.

Les Griffondors regrettent aussi de s'être laissé emporter. D'ailleurs, ils sont plutôt d'accord avec la Directrice. Et puis Harry Potter et plusieurs combattants de la grande bataille appartiennent à leur Maison. Les nouveaux « première année » en particulier sont fiers d'avoir été envoyés là par le Choipeau. Dorian Sloper est déjà adopté par ses camarades de dortoir. Ça le change de quelques pensionnaires de l'orphelinat, pas toujours tendres avec les plus jeunes.

Les Serdaigles sont les plus partagés. Certains soutiennent Doris Carmichael à fond. D'autres sont assez intelligents pour faire la part des choses. S'ils veulent travailler en paix pendant toute l'année, il n'y a aucun bénéfice à tirer d'une guerre ouverte avec les Serpentards. Les études avant tout. Ils sont pour le statu quo.

Selon le code d'honneur de leur Maison, les Serpentards ne montrent aucune émotion. Mais tous ont été secoués par les attitudes méprisantes des autres élèves et surtout par le déferlement de haine de la fin du repas. Même les jumelles Bulstrode ont eu peur Elles descendent avec les autres les escaliers qui conduisent à leur dortoir, guidées par leur préfet, le grand et fort William Harper. Mais elles n'en mènent pas large. Tobias et Land' non plus !

Pansy, Blaise, Draco, Théo, Grégory et Millicent montent vers le couloir qui conduit à leur aile réservée. Ils ne parlent pas. Plus que les autres encore, ils ont été frappés par le climat de rejet qui les a entourés depuis l'arrivée des élèves. Leur accueil par la Directrice et les professeurs avait été courtois, sans démonstrations particulières, mais ce soir, ils ont senti passer sur eux un vent de détestation qui les a marqués.

Sur le grand escalier mobile, Draco se trouve légèrement en retrait des autres. Soudain, il sent dans son dos l'impact d'un sortilège. Il se raidit mais ce n'est pas un Doloris qui l'a atteint. C'est le sort de Repetitas. Une voix malveillante murmure à son oreille et il est le seul à l'entendre. Toutes les cinq secondes, le mot « Mangemort ! » résonne dans sa tête.

C'est une voix féminine mais il ne se retourne pas pour savoir à qui elle appartient. Il continue à monter calmement l'escalier et ne contre le sortilège qu'une fois arrivé dans sa chambre. Puis il reste là, immobile, abasourdi par l'audace de la jeteuse de sort. Bravant l'interdit de MacGo, une élève a traitreusement craché son venin dans son dos.

C'est la goutte d'eau qui risque de faire déborder le vase. Un instant, il se dit qu'il repartirait bien le lendemain pour Londres. Pourquoi est-il revenu à Poudlard alors que sa première idée, c'était d'entreprendre un voyage ... Ah oui ! Harry !

Le Griffondor entre justement dans la pièce. Ils ont découvert après le petit déjeuner qu'une porte communicante avait été installée entre leurs deux chambres. Une excellente idée de Winky venue faire un peu de ménage, et un simple sortilège d'elfe a suffi à les réunir sans qu'ils passent par le couloir. Cette précaution est maintenant inutile, tous les élèves de septième année sont au courant de leur liaison. Beaucoup n'en soupçonnent pas la profondeur.

Harry trouve Draco debout au milieu de sa chambre, immobile, la tête un peu penchée vers l'avant, sa baguette magique pendant mollement au bout de son bras. Il soupçonne aussitôt un incident, il s'approche et entoure les épaules du Serpentard d'un bras câlin. Mais le beau blond ne réagit pas. Son visage est encore plus pâle que d'habitude et ses yeux sont ternes.

Le jeune sorcier brun l'entraîne vers sa chambre. Un bon feu crépite dans la cheminée. Le lit est ouvert, couvertures et draps repliés, invitant à l'amour puis au sommeil. Mais Draco ne bouge toujours pas et ne dit rien. On dirait qu'il a pris un coup sur la tête. Cette attitude est tellement inhabituelle que Harry fronce les sourcils et demande :

-Drake, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Rien, rien, répond le blond d'un air absent.

Hola ! Cela semble grave. Harry décide de prendre les choses en main. Il débarrasse Draco de sa baguette, de sa lourde robe de sorcier, de son pull et de sa cravate, il le pousse un peu pour le faire assoir au bord du lit et le déchausse, tout cela sans le quitter des yeux et sans cesser de sourire. Il ne lui laisse que sa chemise légère et son pantalon. Puis très rapidement, il se déshabille de même.

La chambre est agréable, la lumière est douce, il flotte un léger parfum de menthe et de citronnelle. Harry entasse tous les coussins à la tête du lit, il s'assoit, le dos droit, et attire contre lui le blond qui n'a toujours pas bougé. Dès que Draco sent les bras de Harry se refermer sur lui, il pousse un petit soupir de contentement, il s'appuie contre lui, ferme les yeux et niche sa tête dans son cou.

Harry sent sous sa main ses muscles tendus. Un frémissement l'agite. Pas un regard, pas un mot, pas un sourire. Draco est amorphe. Harry ne l'a jamais vu dans cet état-là. C'est ... étrange, déstabilisant. Normalement, un Malfoy ne se laisse pas abattre par des manifestations hostiles ! Y aurait-il une faille dans le caractère impassible du beau sorcier blond ?

Il faut l'aider mais sans le blesser dans sa fierté. Harry est maintenant tellement en osmose avec son âme sœur qu'il devine ce qu'il faut faire et surtout ne pas faire. Hors de question de montrer de la pitié ou même de la compassion, pas de niaiseries consolatrices ! Juste de l'amour. Et ça, Harry sait faire.

Il commence à murmurer des petites phrases toutes simples, entrecoupées de caresses délicates et de baisers papillons. C'est étrange, aux oreilles du Serpentard, des mots comme amour, cœur ou trésor n'ont plus rien de risible ou d'incongru. Prononcés en douceur par une voix tendre, ils desserrent peu à peu le nœud qui raidit ses muscles et allègent le fardeau qui pèse sur sa poitrine.

Est-ce vraiment ce Harry qui prétendait ne connaître que trois mots d'amour ? Il est bien éloquent tout à coup. Les petites phrases s'écoulent de ses lèvres comme l'eau d'une source, aussi limpides, aussi fraîches. Peu à peu, les mots traversent l'espèce d'hébétude qui bloque le cerveau de Draco et atteignent sa conscience.

Le mot « licorne » le sort de sa léthargie. Il enroule ses bras autour de la poitrine de Harry , il ouvre les yeux à demi et rencontre un regard vert intense et un sourire éblouissant. Un visage qui respire le bonheur, la joie de vivre. Rien à voir avec ce qui s'est passé « avant ». Juste l'image d'un jeune homme qui partage avec lui un moment de perfection.

« Cette licorne qui orne la tapisserie de ta chambre ... elle m'a fait penser aux Détraqueurs d'Azkaban. ... Heureusement qu'elle est venue à la rescousse de mon cerf ! ... Sinon, nous serions morts ensemble, mon cœur. ... J'aurais aimé mourir dans tes bras mais tu me crois si je te dis que j'aime mieux vivre avec toi ? ... Ma belle Licorne ... Mon trésor ... »

Arg ! Que c'est bon, même pour un Malfoy, de se faire traiter de trésor, mieux, de se faire caresser, embrasser, câliner comme un véritable trésor, quelque chose d'infiniment précieux, de délicat, d'unique ! Draco se blottit un peu plus dans les bras qui l'enserrent. Un ronronnement sort de sa gorge. Il sourit. Il revit. Enfin !

Il repense tout à coup à ce que le Griffondor lui a dit la veille. « Tout ce que tu voudras. » Que veut-il ? Tout et rien. Il veut que son beau brun continue à s'occuper de lui, à lui donner de l'amour, à le traiter comme s'il était la seule personne au monde qui ait de la valeur à ses yeux. Et sans qu'une parole ne soit prononcée, Harry sent le changement dans l'état d'esprit de Draco.

Hum ! Il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Cette chemise, par exemple, n'est-elle pas superflue ? Elle empêche des mains de caresser et des lèvres de se promener. Et ce pantalon ? N'est-ce pas un obstacle qu'il faut faire disparaître ? Tout comme ce boxer ? Sans précipitation, Harry effeuille Draco et Draco se laisse faire.

Il ronronne de plus en plus fort et entre ses paupières mi closes, son regard gris se fait pétillant. En tous cas, Harry se révèle expert en matière de préliminaires. Il suffit que Draco pense à telle ou telle « gourmandise » pour que Harry l'exécute avec empressement.

Hé ! Mais comment est-ce possible ? Le beau blond vient d'imaginer la langue de son beau brun sur ... et le mouvement s'effectue au moment même où il le pense ! Harry ferait-il de la légilimensamour? Si oui, c'est magnifique ! L'inventivité de Draco vagabonde et son Griffondor répond à tous ses désirs avec enthousiasme.

Oubliés les instants de doute et de peine ! Il n'y a plus que lui et Harry ... les mains de Harry - expertes les mains ! - la bouche de Harry – avide, la bouche ! - les lèvres de Harry – oh ! si brûlantes ! - la peau de Harry ... _mais quoi ? Tu es encore habillé ? Je te veux nu, mon beau Griffon ! Oui, nu, avec ton sexe fièrement dressé ... _

Draco imagine et ne fait toujours rien. C'est merveilleux de se laisser faire par quelqu'un comme Harry. Il prend soin de vous, il vous installe confortablement, un oreiller sous la tête, un coussin pour caler votre dos, tout cela avec des gestes à la fois précis et tendres ...

Où a-t-il appris toutes ces petites attentions qui rendent l'amour si agréable ? Qui lui a enseigné ces caresses qui vous font gémir et grimper d'un coup au septième ciel ? Ces mille façons d'utiliser sa bouche et sa langue ? Et qui a dessiné sur ses lèvres un sourire aussi ravageur ?

_Je ne verrai plus jamais Potter de la même façon ! Jusque maintenant, je me croyais supérieur à lui, au moins dans le domaine de l'amour. Ne me faites pas penser ce qui est impossible ! Non, il ne me surpasse pas ! Nous sommes simplement à égalité, lui et moi ! Quel amant merveilleux ! Il me comble de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables ! _

_Que va-t-il faire à la fin ? Je sens que je ne tiendrai plus longtemps ! Lui non plus apparemment ! Je refuse de bouger ! Je suis trop bien ! Tout mon corps est en attente ! S'il veut me prendre ... Hé bien, ça ne me déplairait pas ! ... Non, il a trouvé mieux ! Je serai dessous mais c'est lui qui va s'empaler sur mon sexe ... Oh ! Merlin ! C'est trop bon ! _

Harry a replié et écarté légèrement les jambes de Draco. Il s'est agenouillé de chaque côté de ses hanches. Il tient les deux mains du blond sur le drap, doigts croisés dans les siens, le long de son corps. Son regard se rive aux prunelles d'argent. D'un seul mouvement, il se positionne au-dessus du blond et s'abaisse progressivement, se faisant pénétrer lentement par la hampe dure.

Il respire vite. Sa peau luit comme de l'or. Il ne bouge plus, laissant leurs deux corps s'emboîter parfaitement. Nu, immobile, dressé au-dessus de Draco, il ressemble à une superbe statue antique. Et puis il bouge et l'extase commence. Lentement. Plus vite. Fort. Sans limites. Ils ne retiennent leurs cris ni l'un, ni l'autre. L'expérience est nouvelle pour l'un comme pour l'autre. A la fois deux et un, ils sont tout l'un pour l'autre.

Harry lâche une main de Draco. Il suffit qu'il touche son sexe durci pour que celui-ci se libère. Draco se tend, il s'appuie fermement sur le coussin et sur ses pieds posés à plat sur le drap, puis son dos s'arque brusquement quand son essence se répand à l'intérieur de Harry. Un dernier cri, un râle, un gémissement.

Lentement, le corps du brun se penche en avant puis roule sur le côté. Il n'a pas lâché la deuxième main de Draco. Elle palpite dans la sienne comme un cœur affolé. Un moment encore ... Juste un moment de plénitude ... Ne pas revenir tout de suite sur terre ... Un tout petit instant encore ... Juste un minuscule instant de perfection avant qu'il ne reste qu'un merveilleux souvenir ...

_Tu as dit merveilleux, Draco Malfoy ? Oui, je l'ai dit. _

0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o

**Milieu de la nuit. Une chambre au parfum de sexe et d'amour. **

Draco se retourne tout doucement pour faire face à Harry endormi. Harry qui a pris soin de lui, même quand il a plongé dans le sommeil, aussitôt après l'amour. Harry qui a jeté les sorts de rafraîchissement, Harry qui a appelé son pyjama de soie d'un Accio, Harry qui lui a laissé une large place et s'est ensuite endormi à son tour.

Le blond regarde le brun et le trouve magnifique. Tiens, il a de longs cils de fille. Il ne les avait jamais remarqués avant. Il faut dire qu'autrefois Harry portait d'horribles lunettes. Par contre, leurs exploits amoureux n'arrangent pas sa coiffure désordonnée. La sienne non plus probablement ! Aucune importance ! Ce qui compte, c'est ce corps endormi, alangui, détendu ...

_« Mais pourquoi ce corps délicieux ... _

_Malfoy ! Tu dérailles ! _

_... Ce corps délicieux, dis-je, est-il si loin de moi ? _

_Malfoy, tu n'as jamais dormi dans les bras d'une autre personne ! Rappelle-toi, autrefois tu ne supportais même pas quelqu'un dans ton lit après une bonne baise ! _

_Oui, mais ce n'est pas pareil ! Ce n'est pas de la baise, c'est de l'amour ! Et ce n'est pas quelqu'un, c'est Harry ! _

_Et alors ? C'est trop chaud ! C'est encombrant ! Ça empêche de prendre ses aises ! _

_Pas Harry ! _

_J'ai raison ! Tu dérailles, mon pauvre ami ! _

_Tais-toi, vil esprit Malfoyen ! Je fais ce que je veux ! » _

Draco tend les bras et attire tendrement Harry contre son épaule. Le brun marmonne dans son sommeil, pose sa joue sur la poitrine du blond et l'enlace doucement. Son rêve est délicieux, pas question qu'il se réveille !

Et le Serpentard vaincu par l'amour se rendort, son trésor personnel blotti contre son cœur.

-_NE REDIS JAMAIS UNE CONNERIE PAREILLE OU ON TE DESHERITE !_ crient en chœur des centaines de Malfoy, tous blonds, furieux, fiers comme Salazar Serpentard lui-même, décédés depuis peu ou défunts de l'an mil, à leur progéniture indigne, qui a bêtement viré Pouffsouffle pour les beaux yeux verts d'un Survivant de pacotille !

Songe enchanté pour l'un, cauchemar pour l'autre !

I o I o I o I o I o

.


	17. Chapter 17

**Ames sœurs.**

Auteur : haniPyanfar.

Tout est à Joanne K. Rowling, au détail près.

Chapitre 17 : Epilogue 1.

**Quelques petits aperçus d'une année à Poudlard. **

**Septembre****. Le lendemain de la rentrée, au petit déjeuner, dans la Grande salle. **

« Vire tes fesses de là, Pouffsouffle ! Toi aussi, Griffon et toi pareil, Serdie ! Depuis quand des avortons des autres Maisons se permettent de s'installer à la table de Serpentard ? Allez, du balai ! Ici, c'est notre place !

--Mais la Directrice a dit ...

--Rien à foutre ! Fichez le camp ou vous allez vous retrouver avec un sort de pustules sur vos vilains nez !

Deux élèves de quatrième année, pleins d'arrogance, s'adressent à trois jeunes première année assis tout au bout de leur longue table, qui baissent le nez, ne sachant trop quoi faire. En face d'eux, Tobias et Land' tremblent un peu mais pas les jumelles Bulstrode qui contrattaquent.

--Ils étaient là avant vous, dit Flora la Blonde.

--Oui, avant vous, répète Fiona la Brune. Il y a plein de place ailleurs.

--Regardez-moi ces péronnelles ! Nous, c'est ici qu'on veut être. Allez ouste !

--En voilà des manières ! Cinq points de moins pour Serpentard ! dit une voix sévère.

Blaise vient d'arriver, accompagné de Pansy. Il foudroie du regard les deux jeunes insolents qui reculent en bafouillant des excuses et s'éclipsent rapidement.

--Bienvenue à notre table, dit aimablement le préfet en chef aux jeunes élèves avant de s'installer avec sa fiancée en face de Draco, Greg et Théo déjà assis à deux places de là.

L'altercation a eu des témoins. Des regards curieux sont fixés sur les Serpentards de septième année. Zabini vient-il réellement d'enlever des points à sa propre Maison? Pour défendre trois jeunes intrus ? Bizarre !

Bien plus bizarre encore ! Malfoy se tourne vers les petits trublions qui ont osé rejoindre leurs amis comme l'avait suggéré MacGo la veille. Voyant qu'ils n'ont devant eux qu'un triste paquet de céréales, il prend la panière garnie de brioches et de croissants qui se trouve au centre de la table et la tend à la brune jumelle, la plus proche de lui.

Et il sourit.

Pas un sourire méprisant ou un rictus moqueur. Non. Un vrai sourire. Et son visage s'illumine. Il est beau à couper le souffle de la plupart des filles qui justement regardaient de ce côté. Il y a ça et là des soupirs d'admiration puis des murmures. A la table de Griffondor, un jeune sorcier brun s'étouffe un peu en riant au-dessus de son bol de chocolat. Draco a commencé la reconquête des cœurs de Poudlard à sa manière. Le charme Malfoy vient d'opérer. Comme autrefois ! Très bon début !

Gladys, Iléana et Dorian ne sont pas les seuls à avoir changé de table. Neville s'est installé à côté de Hannah,. Padma a rejoint Parvati, Lucinda s'est assise près de Colin, le vert, le jaune, le bleu et le rouge se mélangent un peu partout dans la Grande Salle. La Directrice qui vient d'entrer contemple ce spectacle en souriant. C'était vraiment une bonne idée. Pourvu que ça dure !

I O I O I O I O I O

Un quart d'heure plus tard, c'est le moment du courrier. Chouettes et hiboux distribuent lettres, paquets et journaux. Les abonnés à la Gazette du sorcier découvrent l'article de Rita Skeeter sur la cérémonie de la veille et .... quatre photos magiques. Tous sont intrigués par celle des deux personnes masquées d'un rond noir. Des anneaux d'oreille ? Voyons, qui en porte ?

La veille, ils ont été peu nombreux à remarquer les petits bijoux brillants portés par deux élèves n'ayant normalement aucun lien entre eux. Quelques filles ont trouvé ça joli, sur l'un ou sur l'autre mais sans plus. Des évènements bien plus intéressants captaient leur attention. Et puis, les anneaux sont discrets, ils sont pratiquement passés inaperçus.

Seules, deux Serdaigles, amies très proches, ont trouvé cela étrange mais à cause de leur camarade Doris, très remontée contre les Serpentards, elles n'en ont parlé qu'entre elles, dans leur dortoir. Maintenant, tous ceux qui ont la Gazette en main font des yeux le tour de la Grande Salle. A l'évidence, aucune fille ne porte ce genre d'anneau. A moins qu'elle ne soit pas encore descendue déjeuner ?

Puis la rumeur court ... Potter et Malfoy ... Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible ! ... C'est invraisemblable ! .... Je te dis que si ! ... C'est juste une coïncidence ! ... Si si, ils ont le même ! ... Et alors, ça ne veut rien dire ! On raconte sur eux tellement d'histoires !

Même qu'à un moment, Potter avait disparu ! ... Et Malfoy était en prison ! C'est dommage d'ailleurs ! Un si beau garçon ! Un sourire de lui et je craque ! ... Vous vous rappelez en sixième année ? C'était un sex symbol. Je ne sais pas combien de filles il a dragué !

Ouais ! Et pas seulement les filles ! Quentin Mulligan m'a raconté qu'il avait baisé avec lui une nuit entière et qu'au lit, c'était un dieu ! Il a peut-être envoûté le Griffondor.

Ça va pas non ! Potter est hétéro !

Oui mais Malfoy est bi.

Non mais revenez sur terre ! Regardez-les tous les deux ? Est-ce qu'ils ont l'air d'être amis ? Ils sont chacun à un bout de la Salle ! Ils ne se regardent même pas ! Rita Skeeter est folle ! Londubat et Abbott, d'accord mais eux ! J'y crois pas !

Moi non plus!

En tous cas, ce serait dommage, il me plaît bien moi, Harry Potter !

Ma pauvre, tu n'as aucune chance ! Même Romilda s'y est cassé les dents ! Pourtant elle est coriace !

Mais je croyais que Potter était avec Ginny Weasley ?

Non, ils ont rompu, ils sont juste amis.

Ben moi, je trouve ça joli, ces anneaux d'oreilles ! J'aimerais bien avoir les mêmes. Où est-ce qu'on en trouve ? Je n'en ai jamais vu sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Ça doit être un truc moldu. Je demanderai à Linda Gladstone. Elle doit savoir ça, elle. Sa mère est sorcière mais son père n'est pas de notre monde. Il est artisan bijoutier, il en fabrique peut-être ....

Des groupes compacts se sont formés. Les journaux passent de main en main. Les conversations vont bon train. Des regards avides vont de la table de Griffondor à celle de Serpentard. Mais les deux élèves concernés ne semblent pas s'en soucier. Ils bavardent tranquillement avec leurs amis respectifs, ils rient à une blague quelconque ... _Merlin qu'ils sont beaux ! ... _Puis ils quittent la Grande Salle. Séparément.

C'est des bobards, je vous dis !

Le truc des anneaux d'oreilles occupe les esprits pendant tout le mois de septembre. Il y a les pour, les contre, les j'en veux un moi aussi ou je pleure tout fort. Et puis tout finit par s'estomper. Potter et Malfoy se montrent bons camarades. Ils ne se battent plus. On peut aller jusqu'à dire qu'ils sont - presque - amis. En surface, Poudlard est un lieu très tranquille. Surtout le jour. La nuit, c'est une autre histoire.

- _ - _ - _ - _ - _

**Octobre****. A la lisière de la Forêt Interdite. **

Trois semaines après la rentrée, un dimanche matin, deux filles de Pouffsouffle font un jogging dans le parc du château. L'une est Sondra Dylan, la poursuiveuse de l'équipe de Quidditch, l'autre est sa meilleure copine. Elles aperçoivent Théodore Nott qui entre dans la Forêt Interdite., un sac à la main et un grand carton sous le bras. Intriguées, elles veulent le suivre mais n'osent pas entrer sous le couvert des arbres où le jeune sorcier a disparu.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là de si bonne heure le matin ? C'est louche ! Herbert Cauldwell a bien recommandé à ses camarades de Maison de surveiller les Serpentards. Il espère les prendre en faute et réclamer leur renvoi. C'est ce que disent les gens du Ministère où travaille son père. Pour agir contre eux, il faut les prendre sur le fait.

Mais depuis la rentrée, il n'y a eu aucun incident grave à signaler. Des paroles peu aimables échangées au coin d'un couloir, des remarques désagréables, des rires moqueurs venant de groupes qui se croisent, oui sans doute, mais aucune vraie bagarre. Les Serpents se tiennent à carreau. Les autres aussi. Plus ou moins. Les deux filles se promettent de tirer l'affaire Nott au clair.

Deux dimanches de suite, elles observent la même scène. Le Serpentard va dans la Forêt avec un sac et un carton. Cachées derrière les buissons, bien protégées par leurs capes, elles guettent sa sortie. Il reste dans la Forêt deux heures environ puis il sort et son sac semble vide. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dedans ?

Incapables de garder ce secret plus longtemps, elles en parlent autour d'elles. Un de leur camarade se souvient avoir vu Nott dans le couloir menant aux cuisines. Il irait chercher de la nourriture ? Pour qui ? Il ne pique-nique pas en Forêt tous les dimanches matins tout de même ! C'est de plus en plus louche !

Cauldwell décide d'en avoir le cœur net. Un froid dimanche d'octobre, accompagné de trois de ses coéquipiers de Quidditch, il attend Nott, caché à la lisière de la Forêt. Le jeune Serpentard revenant de sa promenade habituelle se voit soudain entouré par trois grands gaillards et une fille en qui il reconnaît une poursuiveuse de Pouffsouffle. Il s'immobilise, sur la défensive.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas foutre en Forêt, attaque Cauldwell. C'est interdit, tu le sais ?

--J'ai l'autorisation du préfet en chef, répond Théo sans se troubler.

--Ouais, un Serpent, comme toi ! Tu m'en diras tant !

--Et d'abord, dit Sondra en montrant le sac vide, à qui apportes-tu de la nourriture ?

--Peut-être à un de tes copains Mangemort, planqué quelque part au fond des bois ? Une bonne cachette, la Forêt de Poudlard ! Personne n'ira le chercher là !

C'est la solution qu'ils ont imaginé entre eux : un Mangemort en cavale, ravitaillé par Nott.

--Vous êtes malades ! répond Théo et il avance d'un pas.

Les quatre Pouffsouffles se rapprochent aussitôt. Théo sent un frisson glacé parcourir son dos. Il est seul, sa baguette est dans la poche intérieure de sa cape et il est hors de question qu'il lâche son carton. Il contient les dessins qu'il vient de faire, en particulier ceux de sa femelle Sombral dont le ventre commence à s'arrondir.

--Réponds à nos questions, Nott ! Que vas-tu faire tous les dimanches dans la Forêt Interdite ?

--Cela ne vous regarde pas.

--A quoi te sert ce carton ? Il contient une carte de la Forêt pour les lieux de rendez-vous ?

--Ou les messages que vous échangez ? C'est ton petit ami peut-être ? Des Mangemorts pédés, c'est trop drôle !

--Vous êtes écœurants ! Laissez-moi passer !

Mais ses attaquants sont maintenant très proches. La fille frappe le dessus du carton qui tombe et s'ouvre. Plusieurs feuilles se dispersent sur le sol. Les Pouffsouffles s'immobilisent, surpris. Les dessins sont magnifiques.

--Des Sombrals ! Tu vas dans la Forêt pour dessiner des Sombrals, dit un des garçons qui n'a rien dit jusque là.

--Bien sûr, reprend Cauldwell d'une voix amère, des animaux de mort ! Aussi noirs que son Maître !

Il donne un coup de pied dans les feuilles et les éparpille. Théo se penche aussitôt pour les ramasser, le Pouffsouffle le pousse violemment et le Serpentard tombe. Mais quelqu'un s'interpose entre lui et son agresseur.

--Ça suffit, Cauldwell. Tu vois bien qu'il ne fait rien de mal. Laisse-le tranquille. Allez-vous-en.

La fille et les deux garçons s'éloignent de mauvaise grâce. Celui qui est resté tend la main à Théo pour l'aider à se relever. Mais le Serpentard se remet debout tout seul. Il est furieux. Quels crétins, ces Pouffies ! Non mais quels crétins ! Un Mangemort planqué dans la Forêt interdite ! Et pourquoi pas Voldemort lui-même tant qu'ils y sont !

--Ne les juge pas trop vite, Nott. Cauldwell leur a monté la tête. En fait, j'étais de leur expédition plutôt pour calmer le jeu. Ça fait un moment que je t'observe mais j'ignorais que tu étais si bon en dessin. Moi aussi, je vois les Sombrals, j'étais présent quand ma sœur est morte ... Un cancer foudroyant, ajoute-t-il en regardant le Serpentard dans les yeux. Aucun rapport avec la guerre.

Théo se détourne et se penche pour ramasser ses dessins. Un sortilège murmuré derrière lui et les salissures dues à la terre humide s'effacent.

--Je m'appelle Luca Darnec, reprend le Pouffsouffle. Je suis le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Je peux te demander une faveur ? Ne parle pas de cet incident ou mes camarades vont écoper d'au moins quatre samedis de retenue et rater tous nos entraînements. Je sais, c'est une mauvaise raison Mais je n'en ai pas d'autre. Ou alors, je peux te proposer mon ... amitié ?

Théo regarde le grand Pouffsouffle qui lui tend la main. Bien sûr qu'il a remarqué les coups d'œil que le jeune sorcier lui jette souvent. Une ... amitié ? Est-il prêt à nouer de nouveau une relation avec un garçon ? Après son amour sans espoir pour Jon ? Pourquoi pas si cela peut améliorer les rapports entre les Maisons ? Le jeune homme a l'air sincère. On peut essayer.

--Veux-tu venir avec moi dimanche prochain ? répond-il en serrant la main tendue. Tu pourras approcher du troupeau si tu apportes de la nourriture.

--Qu'est-ce qu'ils mangent ?

--Des restes de rôti en général mais ils préfèrent la viande crue. Et les femelles adorent le bacon.

--Tu me parleras d'eux ? Je les trouve magnifiques ... »

Octobre. Un bel automne. Les feuilles jaunissent et rougissent dans la Forêt Interdite. Les Sombrals vont et viennent, à la recherche de gibier à piéger. Ils chassent en groupes et manquent rarement leur proie. Les femelles les attendent dans les clairières, certaines ont le ventre grossi de leur petit à naître. Encore neuf mois avant la mise bas. La vie est plus forte que la mort.

o – o – o – o – o – o

**Novembre****. Cuisines de Poudlard. **

Trois jours avant Halloween, Bolby arrive à Poudlard par le Magicobus. Il apporte les cinq magnifiques citrouilles, cultivées par Greg dans le potager de l'Ile et réduites pour le voyage à la taille de petits pois. L'elfe rejoint les cuisines de l'école car l'Ile a été mise en sommeil. Les recherches de Séraphin Després passionnent Severus Snape et il a décidé de passer l'hiver au Mont Saint Michel.

Bolby apporte une lettre explicative à la Directrice, elle reçoit d'ailleurs régulièrement des nouvelles du professeur par la chouette Ivory. L'elfe rassure Greg sur l'état de son potager. Les sorts de protection dureront jusqu'au printemps, il n'y a rien à craindre, ni du froid, ni d'éventuels prédateurs. Et surtout, il a une excellente nouvelle à communiquer aux ramasseurs de champignons.

Avertis de la mise sur le marché de spores de lycoperdons nouvelle récolte, les grandes apothicaireries et les fabricants de produits de beauté ont passé des commandes importantes. Les Français et les Chinois sont sur les rangs et les prix grimpent. Le compte à Gringotts du professeur Snape et des élèves concernés s'est enrichi d'un joli tas de gallions.

Bolby tient son bilan à jour à la noise près. Tous le félicitent chaleureusement. Blaise continuera à offrir discrètement des bourses aux élèves pauvres et Harry paiera sans problème le nouveau chauffage de l'école. Il compte aussi acheter un télescope neuf puisque l'ancien est devenu une pièce de musée.

Bolby est heureux. Que d'aventures il a vécu cette année ! Plus que dans toute sa vie d'elfe !

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

**Cours de potions. **

Le professeur Slughorn aussi est heureux. Ses différentes classes de Potions lui apportent beaucoup de satisfaction. A commencer par la section des premières années. Le jeune Jugson est d'une intelligence remarquable et les jumelles Bulstrode sont exceptionnelles. On n'en rencontre guère plus de quatre ou cinq comme elles dans une carrière.

Séparément, elles sont juste bonnes élèves, mais ensemble, elles font des prodiges. Flora la Blonde a un don pour préparer et doser les ingrédients au poil près et Fiona la Brune sait d'instinct contrôler la puissance du feu et les temps de cuisson. Elles pourraient travailler avec des deuxièmes ou des troisièmes années sans problèmes.

Et depuis que les élèves de septième année travaillent en duo, Slug est aux anges. Qui aurait pu penser qu'en association avec Grégory Goyle, Neville Londubat apprécierait à sa juste valeur l'art délicat des potions ? Leur intérêt commun pour la botanique a développé en eux un bel esprit de création et ils ont déjà amélioré ensemble bon nombre de remèdes de base.

Hannah ayant décidé d'abandonner le cours de potions pour celui de Trelawney, beaucoup plus intéressant qu'auparavant, le Serpentard et le Griffondor se sont découvert des atomes crochus dans leurs deux matières préférées : les plantes magiques ou autres et les remèdes qu'on peut en tirer.

Neville n'a pas oublié le bonus que les herbes moldues avaient apporté à l'onguent contre ses brûlures. Et maintenant que Greg lui a parlé des lycoperdons, il espère faire mieux encore. Lui et le Serpentard font des recherches en commun sous la direction de Slug, tout réjoui.

Le professeur a un autre sujet de contentement. Malfoy et Potter se sont associés pour les travaux pratiques. Ça s'est passé tout naturellement quand il a été question de .faire des groupes de deux. Il n'y a eu aucun commentaire, juste des petits sourires. Depuis, les ex ennemis travaillent ensemble et plutôt bien. Draco a promis au professeur Snape d'aider Harry dans cette matière et finalement le Griffondor n'est pas si nul que ça. Au contraire !

Slug est persuadé d'être pour beaucoup dans ce rapprochement des Maisons. Oui, enfin il sait bien qu'il y a quelque chose de fort entre ces deux-là. Il n'est pas dupe tout de même. Mais ça lui fait plaisir de voir les « opposés » de l'école discuter, rire, se disputer de temps en temps et quelquefois s'effleurer discrètement quand ils pensent qu'on ne les observe pas. Leurs nuits doivent être animées mais leurs journées sont sages.

C'est vraiment heureux que la guerre soit finie. Slug, comme Minerva, songe à prendre sa retraite mais cette dernière année est agréable à passer. Allez, paresseux ! Au travail ! Cette potion anti fatigue ne se fera pas toute seule. Rappelez-vous que le meilleur duo gagnera une petite fiole de Felix Felicis pour Noël !

0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0

**Décembre****. Petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. **

Millicent déjeune à la table de Serpentard, les yeux dans le vague. Dans deux jours, c'est le week-end. Comme d'habitude, elle transplanera le samedi à midi chez sa tante et son oncle et ne reviendra à Poudlard que le lundi matin à huit heures. La Directrice lui a facilement accordé une dérogation pour qu'elle puisse passer du temps avec son fils.

A condition bien sûr de ne pas négliger son travail scolaire. Millicent a intérêt à réussir ses ASPIC si elle veut entrer l'an prochain à l'Université de Médicomagie. La jeune sorcière est en train de préparer un planning précis dans sa tête. Ce soir, elle doit sans faute aller à la bibliothèque pour son devoir de Métamorphose et elle a un parchemin de trente centimètres à rendre demain sur un problème d'arithmancie.

Le pigeon voyageur qui lui apporte des nouvelles de son fils picore quelques miettes sur la table avant de repartir avec sa réponse quand un gros hibou marron tout ébouriffé le bouscule en se posant devant elle.

L'oiseau des Flint ! Elle ne l'a vu qu'une fois quand Gracchus Flint a répondu au faire-part lui annonçant la naissance de son petit-fils. Le patriarche a simplement accusé réception de la lettre, précisant qu'il prendrait contact avec elle plus tard. Depuis elle n'a plus de nouvelles.

Surprise, elle détache le parchemin attaché à la patte de l'oiseau. Celui-ci ne s'envole pas, il attend donc une réponse. De plus en plus étonnée, elle lit la lettre puis la tend à son voisin Blaise qui est aussi le parrain de son fils.

Au départ, elle voulait que Théo occupe ce poste à responsabilités. Elle n'avait pas oublié qu'il l'avait aidée à fuir Voldemort et lui était très reconnaissante de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Mais le jeune sorcier avait décliné l'offre. Il portait la Marque des Ténèbres, il valait mieux pour l'enfant quelqu'un qui soit sans tache. Il avait proposé Blaise qui avait accepté avec joie.

La lettre est une invitation officielle, signée de Gracchus Flint. et portant son sceau. Il souhaite que « Mademoiselle Bulstrode et son fils Arctarus se rendent au manoir Flint, dans le Kent, pour présenter l'enfant aux membres de la famille, réunis pour l'occasion. » Une date est indiquée, le dimanche entre Noël et Nouvel An. La jeune femme doit dire si cela lui convient.

« Accepte, Millie. Pour l'avenir de ton fils, dit Blaise après avoir lu la lettre.

--Mais si jamais ils veulent le garder ? Ma tante et mon oncle y sont très attachés. Je ne veux pas leur causer de chagrin. Ils ont tant fait pour mon bébé et moi !

--Tu es sa mère, Millie. Ils ne peuvent rien t'imposer, reprend Pansy. Veux-tu qu'on t'accompagne, Blaise et moi ?

--C'est une excellente idée, Pansy. Nous sommes Serpentards et Sangs Purs tous les deux. Notre présence aura du poids face aux Flint. Ce sont des traditionalistes.

--Merci, les amis. Je sais que je peux compter sur vous.

La réponse de Millicent est positive. Le gros hibou s'envole, la jeune Serpentarde retourne à ses pensées, avec tout de même un peu d'inquiétude en arrière-plan. Que veulent les Flint ?

– o – o – o – o – o

Les vacances de Noël arrivent. L'école se vide. Les orphelins et cinq ou six autres pensionnaires restent sur place. Quelle chance d'avoir l'école et le parc pour eux tout seuls ! Les elfes leur préparent leurs plats préférés, le sapin de Noël est magnifique, il va bientôt neiger. La vie est belle !

Harry et Draco ont prévu de passer les deux semaines de vacances en amoureux. Le fait de devoir dissimuler leur liaison à l'école leur pèse de plus en plus. Mais les tensions commencent tout juste à s'apaiser. Il faut encore un peu de temps. Alors, ils vont s'évader et se ressourcer ensemble, incognito. Ils voyageront puisque c'était le souhait de Draco. La France ? L 'Italie peut-être ?

**Manoir Flint, entre Noël et Nouvel An. **

Le jour dit, Millicent, son fils, Blaise et Pansy se présentent au manoir Flint. Ils portent leur uniforme de cérémonie, aux couleurs de leur Maison. Même le petit Arctarus est vêtu d'un costume vert tendre. C'est un bel enfant aux cheveux noirs et au visage carré comme son père. Millicent en est fière.

Le manoir est en fait une grande maison campagnarde entourée d'un parc boisé. Toute la famille est réunie dans le salon aux meubles rustiques et aux sièges confortables. Un bon feu brûle dans la cheminée. Tout de suite, les invités se sentent à l'aise. L'ambiance est chaleureuse, les membres de la famille sont souriants et paraissent tout attendris dès qu'ils voient le bébé dans les bras de sa mère.

Gracchus Flint est dans son fauteuil roulant car ses jambes ne le portent plus depuis son accident de transplanage. Son second fils Marcus est à ses côtés. Les autres personnes présentes sont assez âgées, des oncles, des tantes, des cousins éloignés sans doute. Les présentations faites, deux elfes de maison apportent les rafraîchissements et les gâteaux.

Tout le monde s'extasie sur l'air sérieux du bébé et sa ressemblance frappante avec son père. Millicent se détend. Pansy et Blaise discutent avec Marcus. Ah ! Le Quidditch à Poudlard ! Voilà qui rappelle de bons souvenirs et n'entraîne pas dans de vaines discussions sur la guerre, la paix. et la valeur du Sang Pur !

Au bout d'une heure, alors que les hommes sont passés au Whisky Pur Feu et que les dames sirotent des liqueurs, le patriarche prend la parole dans un silence respectueux.

« Les Flint sont réunis aujourd'hui pour accueillir en leur sein de nouveaux membres. Mon fils aîné est hélas décédé dans des circonstances tragiques, sans officialiser sa relation avec sa fiancée. En tant que chef de famille, je propose donc de réparer ses torts et je demande officiellement la main de Miss Bulstrode ...

Un « Oh ! » de stupeur échappe à une vieille tante qui manque de tomber de son fauteuil.

-- ... pour Arctarus Flint, mon premier né. Il est possible de célébrer un mariage posthume mais pour cela, je dois avoir l'accord de l'intéressée et de tous les membres de la famille afin qu'il n'y ait aucune contestation future. Je vous laisse réfléchir ... disons une demi-heure pour ne pas retarder nos invités et en attendant, écoutons un peu de musique pour enchanter nos oreilles et nos cœurs. »

Les elfes s'activent et d'un vieil appareil muni d'un pavillon et d'une manivelle s'élève une chanson folklorique que tout le monde connaît et qui parle de la douceur du pays, de soleil, de pluie et d'amour. Tout le monde la reprend en chœur. Les voix sont un peu fatiguées mais le rythme est bon.

Millicent, Blaise et Pansy restent pantois. Leurs voix dérapent un peu quand ils se joignent aux chanteurs. Jamais ils n'avaient imaginé une telle proposition venant de Gracchus Flint, réputé pour son attachement aux traditions sorcières. Une fille mère n'a pas sa place dans une famille d'ancien lignage et les Flint existent depuis des siècles ! .Mais la jeune fille a un doute. Qu'en pense Marcus ?

Pendant que la famille entonne une berceuse et que le bébé est dans les bras de Pansy, elle attire le Serpentard dans un petit salon voisin et lui pose carrément la question. Est-il d'accord pour ce mariage qui le privera d'une partie de son héritage ? La réponse de Marcus est aussi surprenante que la proposition de son père.

« C'est moi qui en ai parlé en premier, dit-il. Je crains la malédiction des Flint et ton enfant assure la continuité de la famille.

--Quelle malédiction ?

--Hé bien, cela remonte à plus de deux cents ans. Un sorcier, furieux de se voir refuser la main d'une fille Flint, a jeté sur nous un sortilège imprescriptible. A chaque génération, un garçon ne peut pas avoir de descendance. Mon père n'a eu que deux fils puisque ma mère est morte en me mettant au monde et qu'il n'a jamais voulu se remarier. Il avait placé tous ses espoirs en Arctarus et il a eu raison. Il est possible que je ne puisse jamais avoir d'enfant alors ton fils est le bienvenu chez nous.

--Marcus, tu ne crois pas sincèrement à cette prophétie idiote ?

--Jusque maintenant, elle s'est vérifiée.

--Mais je ne veux pas entrer dans ta famille pour une mauvaise raison ! Reconnaissez la filiation de mon fils, ce sera suffisant !

--Non, Millie. Il faut assurer ta position sociale et la sienne. Je pense que toute la famille sera d'accord. Tu as vu comme ils gagatisent tous, autour de ton fils ? Et puis, si par bonheur, j'ai moi aussi des enfants, ils auront un grand cousin protecteur quand ils iront à Poudlard.

--Tu as une petite amie ? Une fiancée peut-être ?

--Oui, Daphné Greengrass, de Serpentard elle aussi. Elle est au courant pour le maléfice mais nous nous aimons quand même. Elle dit qu'on peut toujours contrer un sortilège noir par de la magie blanche. Nous faisons des recherches dans la bibliothèque du manoir qui malheureusement est surtout riche en ouvrages de magie noire. Mais nous avons bon espoir.

--Attendons que tu sois marié alors.

--Ce serait trop tard pour le mariage posthume. Accepte, Millie. Tu feras tant plaisir à mon père ! Son accident l'a beaucoup marqué. Et de plus, nous sommes plus ou moins rejeté du monde sorcier à cause de notre sympathie pour ... Tu-sais-qui. Cette cérémonie lui mettra du baume au cœur. Tu nous feras honneur en acceptant ce mariage. Tu as été blanchie par la Justice Magique. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Nous si. Mon frère ne voulait pas être Mangemort mais il a accepté par respect pour notre père. Tu vois où ça nous a tous mené.

--Alors, c'est d'accord, Marcus. Je serai fière de porter votre nom.

Chaque famille a ses douloureux secrets. C'est ce que pense Millie en repartant chez son oncle et sa tante. A Nouvel An, ils iront tous chez sa mère. Ce sera la réconciliation de toute la famille. Les années noires s'estompent. L'avenir s'éclaircit. Et puis ses sœurs jumelles sont déjà des personnages à Poudlard ! Elles redonnent du lustre au nom des Bulstrode que leur père avait souillé. La roue de la vie tourne. En bien fort heureusement.

_ § _ § _ § _ § _ § _

**Janvier****. Au Mont Saint Michel. **

Pour Severus Snape aussi, la vie a pris un nouveau cours. Depuis qu'il travaille avec Séraphin Després, tout a changé, en lui et autour de lui. L'ancien professeur au caractère détestable a vécu. Rien ne résiste à l'enthousiasme et à la bonne humeur du vieux sorcier français. Depuis qu'il possède – enfin ! -- les cent onze ingrédients qui composent la potion de Nicolas Flamel, il ne tient plus en place.

Et l'ancien Serpentard se surprend à sourire, à redresser son corps aux muscles ankylosés par les années d'études, à soigner son apparence, à rajeunir en quelque sorte. Il ne se contente plus de rafraîchir sa chevelure d'un vague coup de baguette magique, il fréquente un salon de coiffure. Il porte des vêtements moldus de qualité. Mais il a gardé sa cape virevoltante qui le fait ressembler à un grand seigneur espagnol. En fait, il a fière allure.

Il loge dans une pension de famille dont il est le seul client puisque c'est la basse saison au Mont-Saint-Michel. Madame Hortense, la patronne, toute blonde, toute rose, toute ronde aussi, le chouchoute comme s'il était son fils.

Elle lui mijote de bons petits plats et avec son flair de Maître des potions, il essaye de deviner quelles épices ou quel condiment elle a utilisé. Il y réussit parfois mais pas toujours. Elle est bonne cuisinière et comme tout bon chef, elle garde ses secrets. Enfin, malgré le temps assez humide, Severus Snape est ... heureux, on peut aller jusque là. Ce n'est pas une petite ondée de temps en temps qui peut faire fuir un habitant de la pluvieuse Angleterre !

Cela fait plusieurs semaines que Séraphin Després et lui ont commencé la confection de la potion. Mais ils n'avancent pas vite ! La recette, écrite en vieux français dans le livre de Nicolas Flamel, est imprécise.

A quel volume correspondent exactement une pincée, une cuillerée, une lichée, un râpé ? Combien de temps pour que le coq chante trois fois ou pour que l'angélus du soir soit carillonné ? Quelle est la température exacte d'un œuf de cane couvé depuis dix jours ?

Autant de problèmes à résoudre, autant de défis à relever ! Mais ça avance, ça avance.

Lorsque la préparation doit reposer « un certain temps », Severus s'occupe de ses propres travaux dans un coin de l'atelier. En ce moment, il travaille sur la potion Tue-loup qui aide les loups garous à garder une conscience humaine pendant la pleine lune.

Il a appris l'ouverture de l'école créée par Bill Weasley et son épouse Fleur et essaie d'adapter le remède à l'âge des enfants. Il fonde beaucoup d'espoir sur l'utilisation des spores violettes de lycoperdon. Il a préparé une gourde d'une nouvelle préparation et l'a expédiée au château Malfoy, sous sa forme miniaturisée et avec toutes les explications nécessaires, par Ivory. Très intelligente, cette chouette ! Un beau cadeau de Harry !

& - & - & - & - & -

**Au château Malfoy, école pour jeunes loups garous. **

L'école est ouverte depuis cinq mois et compte déjà douze élèves de six à dix ans, onze garçons et une fille. Quatre sont orphelins, un seul est moldu et sa vie a été un enfer jusqu'à ce qu'un sorcier entende parler de son cas. Ses parents, peu intelligents et fortement influencés par leur religion, le croyaient possédé par le Démon.

Le pauvre enfant a subi plusieurs tentatives d'exorcisme pratiquées par des incompétents ou même par des charlatans, évidemment sans résultats. Depuis, il vivait enfermé dans une cave. Parmi les voisins qui l'entendaient hurler les nuits de pleine lune se trouvait un Cracmol qui, bien que n'ayant pas eu la chance d'être lui-même sorcier, avait reconnu les signes et en avait parlé à la branche sorcière de sa famille.

Une personne d'âge mûr et d'apparence respectable est alors venu proposer aux parents une place pour leur enfant dans un établissement spécialisé. Contents de s'en déba ... d'agir pour le bien de leur fils, les parents ont accepté sans trop se poser de questions. Le petit Nathanaël est arrivé au château, tremblant de peur, recroquevillé sur lui-même comme un oiselet tombé du nid.

Mais comme ses camarades, il a été conquis par Fleur qui use de son charme de Vélane pour apporter l'apaisement et la sécurité à ces enfants différents des autres. Il est moins craintif et s'habitue aux choses bizarres qui se passent sous ses yeux, au pouvoir des baguettes magiques et à la présence des elfes de maison par exemple. Etre moldu au milieu de sorciers n'est pas toujours facile.

Curieusement, il y a très peu d'études sur les jeunes enfants mordus par des loups garous. D'habitude, ceux-ci s'attaquent plutôt aux adolescents. Mais Greyback et les fanatiques de Voldemort voulaient répandre la terreur et s'en prenaient à tous les enfants, quel que soit leur âge. Beaucoup mouraient de leur morsure. Les autres ...

Ce sont les hormones adolescentes qui déclenchent le véritable état de loup garou. Avant, les enfants mordus ne se transforment pas à la pleine lune. Ils sont pris de tremblements violents, de crises de convulsions et ils poussent des hurlements stridents. Mais ils ne se couvrent pas de poils et ne manifestent pas une force herculéenne.

C'est seulement vers l'âge de douze ou treize ans qu'a lieu la première vraie crise, terriblement angoissante, surtout si l'adolescent n'est pas au courant de ce qui va lui arriver. Souvent, se sentant rejeté par les autres, les jeunes loups garous dépérissent ou même tentent de se suicider. D'autres, pleins de colère et de rancœur, rejoignent des groupes de leurs semblables et se tournent vers le mal.

Dans sa jeunesse, Remus Lupin a eu beaucoup de chance d'être accepté à Poudlard par Albus Dumbledore. Et plus encore d'avoir à ses côtés ses amis Maraudeurs. La vie est très difficile pour les loups garous, qu'ils soient enfants, adolescents ou adultes. Aussi l'école des Weasley est-elle la bienvenue dans le monde magique.

Bill vient de recevoir la nouvelle potion Tue loup envoyée par le professeur Snape. Il va en expérimenter sur lui une très petite quantité et observer les éventuels effets secondaires. Ensuite, il en donnera aux enfants à la prochaine pleine lune. Severus est un Serpentard de la plus belle eau mais c'est un génie des potions. On peut lui faire confiance. Pourvu que ça marche et qu'il y ait une amélioration ! L'espoir renaît au château Malfoy.

= * = * = * = * = *

**Dernier samedi de janvier, couloir de Poudlard, l'après-midi. **

« Tu n'as pas vu Malfoy ? Je le cherche depuis un quart d'heure. L'équipe de Quidditch attend son coach sur le terrain depuis un bon moment et les joueurs s'impatientent. Le petit Baddock gèle sur pied ! On doit s'entraîner même s'il commence à neiger. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend de négliger ses fonctions d'entraîneur ? Ce n'est pas son genre d'habitude ! ... Ah le voilà ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout encore avec Potter ? Ils traînent souvent ensemble depuis un moment, tu ne trouves pas ?. C'est louche !

§ _ § _ § _ § _ § _ §

**Février****. Bientôt la Saint Valentin ! **...

-

A tout de suite pour la fin de l'épilogue. Il faisait trente pages alors je l'ai coupé en deux. J'en profite pour remercier de tout coeur celles et ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews ou qui m'ont mise dans leurs favoris, que ce soit pour cette fic ou pour les autres. Je vous aime.


	18. Chapter 16

**Ames soeurs.**

Auteur : haniPyanfar

Merci à vous, Madame Rowling, de m'avoir aimablement prêté le monde de Harry Potter. Je vous le rends aussi beau qu'avant mon emprunt. Enfin, j'espère !

Epilogue ( suite )

.

**Février****. Bientôt la Saint Valentin ! **...

Salle commune de Serdaigle. Le 5 février.

« Je te dis qu'ils sont ensemble. Et depuis le début de l'année.

-Oui, tu as peut-être raison. Tout à l'heure à la bibliothèque, ils étaient bien proches l'un de l'autre !

-... ( Petit rire ) ... Et c'est sûrement pas leur devoir de potions qui leur donnait l'air si joyeux !

-Chut ! Pas si fort ! Carmichael va nous entendre !

-Et alors ! Elle n'est pas préfète ! Elle n'a rien à nous dire !

-Tu as raison. On n'a pas à avoir peur d'elle !

-D'autant plus que depuis qu'elle sort avec le Griffondor, là ... Aide-moi, je ne me souviens pas de son nom ...

-Bell ... Robert ... Non, Roger Bell, le frère de l'ancienne poursuiveuse. Beau garçon ! Un brun aux yeux bleus. J'adore !

-C'est ça ! Depuis qu'elle sort avec lui, elle est beaucoup moins énervante. Ça lui réussit d'être amoureuse !

-A propos, tu vas envoyer une carte de Valentine cette année ?

-Moui ... Peut-être ... Et toi ?

-Je sais pas. ... A Potter, peut-être ? ... ( Début de fou-rire )

-Mouah ah ah ! C'est ça ! Et moi à Malfoy ! ( Rires communs )

-Silence, vous deux ! Y en a qui travaillent ici !

-Rabat-joie !

Salle commune de Pouffsouffle . 7 février. 

- ... On les a croisés dans l'escalier de la tour d'astronomie. Potter était tout débraillé et Malfoy avait sa cravate de travers. Ils avaient l'air d'excellente humeur.

-Oui, bon, ça ne prouve rien !

-Ha ha ha ! Toi aussi, tu es tombé sous le charme du beau Draco ? Aucune chance, mon vieux ! Depuis la rentrée, Malfoy est intouchable !

-Il n'a dragué ni fille, ni garçon. Ou il est malade, ou il est fidèle !

-Malade ? Tu veux rire ! Il pète la forme ! Et il est de plus en plus beau !

-Oui, hé bien, fais une croix dessus ! Il est avec Potter, je te dis !

-J'y croirai quand je le verrai de mes propres yeux !

-Alors commence par nettoyer tes lunettes ! ... A propos, toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans l'escalier de la tour d'astronomie avec un Serdaigle ?

-Oh ... Il voulait me montrer le nouveau télescope ... M'expliquer comment ça marche ... Tout ça ...

- ... ( Rire général ) C'est celaaah, oui ! Et le Véracrasse violet, il emballe le chocolat dans le papier d'aluminium ! Tu sais quoi, Smith ? Déclare-toi une bonne fois pour toutes ! Sors du placard ! On ne t'en veut pas d'avoir choisi un garçon, même s'il n'est pas de notre Maison ! Chacun ses goûts !

-Oui, l'exemple vient de haut ! Le Survivant et le Prince des Serpentards ! Alors tu sais, toi et MacDougal, c'est de la broutille !

-Envoie-lui une carte de Valentin ! ... Et ne rougis pas comme ça ! On dirait une pivoine !

-Heu ... Vous croyez ? Vraiment ? Vous ne m'en voulez pas ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Non mais qu'il est bête ! Il vaut mieux un Serdaigle qu'un Serpentard !

-Mais je n'ai rien contre les Serpents, moi !

-Toi, tais-toi ! Et si Malfoy te plaît tant que ça, envoie-lui une carte, tu verras ce qu'il en fera !

- ... Faites chier, les mecs !

Salle commune de Griffondor. 10 février. 

- ... Et Harry l'embrassait dans le cou !

-Et Malfoy le tenait par la taille !

-Même dans ce couloir sombre, ses yeux brillaient ...

- Ah ! Comme des étoiles !

-On s'est sauvées ! Ils ne nous ont pas vues !

-Mouais ! Ils nous auraient lancé un sortilège d'amnésie !

-MENTEUSES ! Potter et Malfoy ! C'est impossible ! Ils se haïssent depuis toujours !

-Redescends sur terre, Romilda ! Harry n'est pas pour toi !

-Il m'a souri !

-Comme à tout le monde ! Il a l'air tellement heureux en ce moment qu'il sourirait au professeur Snape, s'il le rencontrait ! Et c'est tant mieux ! Il en a assez bavé ! Il a droit au bonheur, lui aussi ! Merlin ! Il a SAUVE notre monde, Romilda ! Fous-lui la paix !

-Et ne t'avise pas de lui envoyer les chocolats trafiqués des frères Weasley comme la dernière fois ou tu auras affaire à moi !

-Envoie plutôt une carte de Valentine à Jim Bletchley ! Il est fou de toi !

-A un Serpentard ? Jamais !

-Hou ! La vilaine raciste qui est contre le rapprochement des Maisons ! Crivey a bien choisi Fringant !

-Raaah ! Fichez le camp, crétines !

-Viens Lyd' ! Laissons-la mijoter dans sa bêtise ! A qui tu envoies une carte cette année ?

-A Jones de Pouffsouffle ... ou à Goldstein de Serdaigle, je sais pas encore. Aux deux peut-être. Et toi ?

-A Baddock, l'attrapeur des Serpents. Il est trop mignon ! Je l'adore ! ...

Salle commune de Serpentard. 13 février. 

« Quelle idiote ! Non mais quelle idiote ! Regarde moi ton bras ! ... Et arrête de pleurer ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas aller à l'infirmerie ?

-Madame Pomfresh va me demander où je me suis fait ça !

-Pompom ne pose jamais de questions. Elle nous soigne, c'est tout ! Et à propos, où as-tu récolté une brûlure pareille ? On n'avait pas potions aujourd'hui !

- ... ( Snif ) Dans la salle de contrôle juste à côté du Feu Daemon. On y est bien à cause des conduites d'air chaud qui partent de là. J'ai posé mon bras sur un tuyau, sans faire attention. Mon copain et moi, on avait envie ... On était occupés à ... Enfin, vous voyez ...

-Mais c'est interdit d'entrer là-dedans. C'est dangereux !

-Oui, mais Steph' avait peur que son ancienne petite amie nous trouve. Elle lui court après. Elle ne nous laisse pas tranquilles. C'est une vraie sangsue, cette fille !

-Il a rompu avec elle, non ?

-Ben, pas tout à fait je crois ! Il ne sait pas comment faire ! Elle ne veut pas comprendre ! Elle lui pourrit la vie !

-Hé ben ma petite, tu n'es pas au bout de tes peines avec un froussard pareil !

-Ce n'est pas un froussard, c'est un Serpentard ! Depuis quand on prend le taureau par les cornes dans notre Maison ? Même Draco Malfoy n'ose pas s'afficher avec son Griffondor ! Pourtant tout le monde est au courant !

-Oui, hé bien, laisse Malfoy en dehors de tout ça ! Il fait ce qu'il veut ! D'ailleurs, depuis les vacances de Noël, lui et Potter se cachent à peine. Allez, viens à l'infirmerie. Une brûlure non soignée peut s'infecter. Pompom a pour ça un onguent spécial. Goyle et Londubat ont travaillé dessus, je crois. Tu seras guérie en un rien de temps. Et sans cicatrice !

-Et comme demain c'est la fête des Valentin et des Valentine, demande à ton copain de choisir une bonne fois pour toutes ! C'est l'occasion rêvée. Moi, j'envoie une carte à Terry Boot, de Serdaigle.

-Et moi à Ernie MacMillan, de Pouffsouffle. Les Héros de la guerre nous font flipper ! Ils n'ont pas eu peur de se battre, eux ! Pas comme ton Steph' à la mords-moi l' nœud ! Allez, en route !

- ... Snif !

**Chambre de Draco Malfoy, 13 février au soir. **

Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy ont décidé de faire demain leur coming out. Enfin tout le monde est plus ou moins au courant maintenant. Depuis leur retour de voyage ils ne prennent plus guère de précautions pour se cacher aux yeux de leurs camarades. De toute façon, ils sont si heureux que leur amour mutuel se lit sur leurs visages. Ce qu'ils sont en train de mettre au point, ce sont les modalités.

« ... Il faut détourner les esprits du fait qu'on est Serpentard et Griffondor, sinon les tensions risquent de reprendre.

-Surtout du fait que tu es le Survivant et moi un vilain ... ( baiser tendre ) ... méchant ... ( tendre baiser ) ... Mangemort.

-Tais-toi, trésor, n'aggrave pas ton cas. Et si on s'habillait en Moldus ? Le jean te va si bien !

-Tu laisserais toutes les filles ... et tous les garçons de l'école admirer mon magnifique postérieur ?

-Hé ! Ho ! Le mien vaut le tien !

-D'accord ! Va pour le jean ! On descend ensemble au petit déjeuner habillés en Moldus. Je te tiens par la taille ...

-Heu ... c'est pas un peu trop là ?

-On ne va tout de même pas se tenir par la main comme de timides jeunes filles ! Je te tiens donc par la taille et je t'emmène à la table de Serpentard.

-Hola ! Pourquoi je ne t'emmènerais pas plutôt à la table de Griffondor ?

-Parce qu'on a tiré à pile ou face et que j'ai gagné !

-Avec une mornille truquée ! Face des deux côtés !

-Au jeu, tous les coups sont permis. Tu n'avais qu'à faire un peu de légilimencie !

-Bon, d'accord pour le petit dej' ! Mais à midi, tu viens à ma table !

-Bien sûr, trésor ! ... Et maintenant, si on passait aux choses sérieuses ... Mmmm ! Tu sens bon ! Vanille et caramel ... Tu as encore repris deux fois du dessert ce soir ... Tes lèvres sont toutes sucrées ...

**Le 14 février, jour de la Saint Valentin, petit déjeuner**

La Grande Salle bourdonne comme une ruche. Les élèves n'arrêtent pas de changer de place, de bavarder avec leurs voisins ou de table à table. Presque tout le monde est là. Celles et ceux qui ont préparé des cartes de Valentin ou de Valentine les ont glissées dans deux grandes urnes fermées, placées à l'entrée de la Salle. Elles seront ouvertes à l'heure du courrier et les lettres s'envoleront toutes seules vers leurs destinataires.

C'est une idée du professeur Flitwick, quelque chose comme un sortilège d'attraction amélioré. Il a voulu fêter sa dernière année par une petite nouveauté. Lui aussi prend sa retraite. Comme Minerva, Pomona Chourave, Madame Bibine et Slug. Seule Sybille Trelawney a décidé de rester encore quelques années.

Elle enseigne toujours la Divination mais ses cours sont bien plus intéressants qu'avant. Elle a préparé tout un programme sur les diverses astrologies dans le monde : la chinoise, la celtique, l'aztèque, l'égyptienne. Elle explique clairement les différents symboles utilisés, les représentations solaires et lunaires, les spirales et les labyrinthes, l'image de la Terre Mère pour les différents peuples.

La professeur de Divination est finalement très savante et elle a ses fidèles : Lavande, Padma et Parvati, Hannah, Suzanne Bones. Même Dean Thomas s'y est mis, d'abord à la suite d'un pari avec Ernie puis petit à petit, par goût. Il n'a pas son pareil pour lire dans les feuilles de thé ou dans les lignes de la main. Il a un bel avenir de Devin devant lui.

Sybille Trelawney a, elle aussi, préparé une petite surprise pour la Saint Valentin. Assise parmi les autres professeurs qui viennent d'entrer dans la grande Salle, elle sourit en regardant les élèves de tous âges s'agiter, rire et plaisanter en ce jour particulier.

Car on ne pense pas seulement au travail à l'école des magiciennes et des sorciers. Les hormones bouillonnent et les sentiments éclosent .Quelles nouvelles amours se révèleront cette année ? Quel couple sera le héros de la journée ? Elle en a bien une petite idée mais ...

Le calme revient peu à peu, juste le temps pour quelques uns de s'apercevoir qu'il manque deux convives et ... ILS apparaissent à la porte de la Grande Salle. MERLIN TOUT PUISSANT ! Le silence se fait d'un coup. Ils sont ... SPLENDIDES. Ils se tiennent par la taille, ils s'arrêtent, ILS SOURIENT. Et puis tout tranquillement, Draco Malfoy entraîne Harry Potter à sa table.

Une seconde ... deux secondes de silence total ... et tous les Serpentards se lèvent d'un bloc. Ils crient, ils applaudissent, ils tapent des pieds, ils font un boucan de tous les diables ! . Avec un temps de retard, les Pouffsouffles suivent, puis les Griffondors et en dernier les Serdaigles. C'est l'ovation dans toute la Salle. Les professeurs s'y mettent aussi. C'est un triomphe !

Même Doris Carmichael participe, mollement mais tout de même. Elle s'est installée à côté de Roger Bell et il lui a donné un coup de coude pour qu'elle se lève avec les autres. Bon, d'accord, elle est prête à tout pour son Griffon personnel et puis quoi ! Tout le monde sait maintenant que Malfoy n'a commis que quelques blagues douteuses en compagnie de ses copains. Il n'est pas responsable du massacre de sa famille. Alors lui et Potter, pourquoi pas !

Les héros de la fête s'assoient modestement en riant sous cape et le petit déjeuner apparaît sur les tables. Après une surprise comme celle-la, les appétits sont aiguisés et c'est l'hécatombe parmi les brioches, les croissants, les muffins, les confitures et autres douceurs ... Le jus de citrouille, le thé, le chocolat et le café coulent en abondance. C'est l'euphorie générale.

Vient l'heure du courrier et pendant que des dizaines de lettres de toutes les couleurs s'envolent des urnes, se croisent, se tamponnent parfois et finalement se posent gracieusement devant les destinataires, Sybille Trelawney fait un geste de sa baguette magique.

Le ciel de la Grande Salle est soudain traversé d'étoiles filantes, de comètes à la longue chevelure et de petites fusées qui éclatent avec un bruit de pétard, répandant des confettis, des petits cœurs en sucre, des serpentins en guimauve et des chamallows ailés que chacun s'efforce d'attraper ... C'est du délire !

Dire qu'après une fiesta pareille, il faut aller bosser en cours ! Sortilèges et Enchantements ou Vol sur balai, d'accord mais Métamorphoses ou Potions ! Aïe, aïe, aïe !

**Mars. Réserve d'ingrédients du professeur Slughorn. **

Assis devant une table carrelée, le coude sur la froide faïence, la tête appuyée sur la main, Grégory Goyle est songeur. Il regarde fixement une coupelle contenant un reste du baume qu'il vient de préparer avec Neville Londubat sous la direction du professeur Slughorn.

Madame Pomfresh a réclamé de l'onguent pour brûlures car sa provision est épuisée. Les explosions de chaudron sont nombreuses en ce moment. Le printemps est proche, les hormones se réveillent et les élèves n'ont plus la tête à leur travail. Ça flirte dans tous les coins du château ! Enfin, les vacances de printemps sont proches. Après, finie la bagatelle ! Il faudra penser aux BUSE et aux ASPIC !

La recette du baume est celle qui a si bien réussi à Neville quand il était à Sainte Mangouste, celle que le médicomage moldu avait améliorée avec l'huile de Millepertuis. Elle est vraiment efficace et évite les cicatrices. Grégory s'est demandé si ça vaut vraiment la peine de la bonifier encore avec des spores de lycoperdons.

Peut-être pour les brûlures anciennes, qui ont laissé des marques importantes ? Ou éventuellement pour les cicatrices de morsures ? Grégory aime bien ce travail de préparation des baumes, pommades et onguents. Plus que la fabrication des potions proprement dites. Les plantes magiques ou moldues qu'il étudie en botanique y sont très utiles. Il repense à ce que Londubat lui a dit à propos de l'huile de Millepertuis.

« C'est elle qui donne au baume une odeur d'encens. Tu sais qu'au Moyen Age, on en faisait boire aux malheureux, soi-disant habités par des démons ? Il paraît que ça faisait sortir le diable du corps des possédés ! Les gens étaient superstitieux en ce temps-là ! Ça ne devait pas être agréable à avaler ! Tiens, goûte ! »

Londubat lui en avait mis une goutte sur le dos de sa main gauche. D'accord, l'odeur était agréable, le goût, lui, était exécrable et à cet endroit, sa peau avait rougi et l'avait picoté. Mais ce qui avait surtout surpris Grégory, c'est le fourmillement qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment-là dans sa Marque des Ténèbres. Serait-il ... possible ... envisageable ... que l'huile de Millepertuis agisse sur ... cette brûlure-là ?

Greg repense à la noire cérémonie au cours de laquelle Vincent et lui ont été marqués. Il en frissonne encore. Pourtant, ce jour-là, ils étaient fiers de faire partie des Mangemorts, des fidèles du Maître des Ténèbres. Ils avaient vite déchanté. Ces gens-là étaient des illuminés, des déments, des fanatiques ... Ils avaient payé cher leur erreur de jeunesse ...

Ce reste de baume posé devant lui fascine Grégory. S'il osait ... Le professeur Snape a bien dit que les spores doublaient, voire triplaient l'effet des potions et que de toute façon, elles ne pouvaient pas agir pour les forces du Mal. Au contraire, elles les transformaient en Bien. Il pourrait ... juste essayer. Qu'est-ce qu'il risque ?

Oui mais, quelles spores utiliser ? Comme tous les ramasseurs de champignons, il en a reçu un petit échantillon de chaque sorte, sauf du noir et du violet, trop précieux et trop rares. Chaque couleur a ses vertus. Laquelle choisir ? Bleu ? Jaune ? Non, dans sa tête, ça ne colle pas. Rouge, couleur du feu ? Ou vert, couleur de Serpentard ? Va pour le vert, Salazar le protègera.

Grégory prélève dans son petit flacon quelques spores vertes et les mélange au reste de baume. La couleur ne vire pas, c'est bon. Le mélange reste homogène, pas de bouillonnement, pas de fumée, aucune mauvaise réaction. Une dernière hésitation ... Greg respire un bon coup, il retrousse sa manche et étend un peu de baume sur la Marque des Ténèbres. Mais il ne se passe rien.

Le Serpentard soupire. Ce n'était qu'un rêve ... Il couvre la coupelle d'un morceau de parchemin et la range dans le casier personnel que lui et Neville ont dans la réserve de Slug. C'est le lendemain en faisant sa toilette qu'il découvre la bonne surprise ! La Marque s'est atténuée, il en est sûr ! C'est alors qu'un scrupule lui vient à l'esprit.

A-t-il le droit d'effacer ce noir symbole, le signe de sa déchéance, même passagère ? Pendant plusieurs jours, tiraillé par divers sentiments allant de l'espoir à la terreur, il ne renouvelle pas l'expérience. Et puis la tentation est trop forte. Il récidive et au bout d'une semaine, il ne lui reste sur le bras qu'un inoffensif tatouage : un mince serpent vert en forme de S.

Ainsi, le professeur Snape disait vrai. Les spores sont puissantes et agissent pour le Bien. Lui, Grégory, n'avait pas vraiment voulu devenir Mangemort. Il avait obéi à son père et surtout, il avait fait comme Vincent. Maintenant que Voldemort n'existe plus, il devient donc possible d'effacer sa Marque hideuse.

Un dernier doute le prend. Et si de véritables Mangemorts en cavale, à l'âme aussi noire que celle de Dolohov ou de Yaxley, entendaient parler du baume ? Quelques-uns sont encore en liberté, cachés par des proches ou planqués dans un repaire secret ! Ils seraient prêts à tout pour s'en procurer et tenter d'effacer leur Marque !

Que faire maintenant ? Prévenir Théo et Draco de la bonne nouvelle ? Attendre encore un peu ? La solution vient d'elle-même. Dans quelques jours, ce sont les vacances de printemps. Grégory décide de demander conseil au mentor des Serpentards. Il va aller voir le professeur Snape au Mont Saint Michel. Il y est déjà allé en excursion, ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile !

= o = o = o = o = o =

**Avril****. Cours de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal. **

Kingsley Shacklebolt est content. Les élèves de dernière année, ceux qui ont fait la guerre et qui ont cours avec lui trois fois par semaine, sont vraiment excellents. Ils ont presque tous le niveau d'un apprenti Auror de première année. L'ennui, c'est qu'il y en a très peu qui sont attirés par ce métier.

D'un côté, le chef des Aurors les comprend. Ces jeunes gens en ont assez des combats et des batailles. Harry Potter par exemple, dont c'était le but trois ans auparavant, ne veut même pas en entendre parler. Il est vrai que depuis que lui et le jeune Malfoy sont ensemble, ils ont la tête ailleurs. Ils parlent d'aller en Italie pour se perfectionner dans l'art des potions, principalement des contrepoisons. Belle excuse ! Ils ont envie de voyager et de s'amuser, voilà tout !

Seul, Ron Weasley paraît intéressé. Sa fiancée le pousse dans cette direction. Elle trouve que Auror, c'est un métier plus sérieux que joueur de Quidditch. Il n'a pas encore choisi sa voie, il hésite. C'est vrai qu'il est fort en Quidditch, le rouquin ! Comme il est trop âgé pour faire partie d'une équipe, il a pris en main celle de Pouffsouffle qui ne trouvait pas de coach.

Toutes les équipes en ont un cette année ! Potter s'occupe des Griffondors, Malfoy des Serpentards, Boot des Serdaigles. MacMillan, qui tient à peine sur un balai, a demandé personnellement à Weasley de venir en aide à son équipe.

« Ce n'est pas juste, a-t-il argué. On va perdre tous nos matchs et on sera encore la risée de toute l'école ! Tu ne viendras pas dans notre tribune quand on jouera contre Griffondor, voilà tout ! Mais aide-nous pour les matchs contre Serdaigle et Serpentard ! Sinon au bout de cinq minutes, leurs attrapeurs auront cueilli le vif d'or ! Ce sera la honte ! »

Weasley avait accepté et Pouffsouffle a gagné un match sur trois, celui contre Serdaigle. Serpentard les a écrasés et Griffondor a gagné mais de justesse. Kingsley sait que des jeunes équipes professionnelles ont fait des offres au jeune sorcier roux. Mais sa fiancée lui répète que c'est seulement parce qu'il est un Héros de la guerre. Elle est un peu envahissante, la donzelle!

Elle non plus ne veut pas devenir Auror. Elle compte s'inscrire à l'Université de Droit Sorcier de Londres. Elle veut devenir Juge et réformer la Justice sorcière, trop partiale à ses yeux. Elle a des idées progressistes plein la tête ! Par exemple, condamner des petits délinquants à Azkaban lui semble une très mauvaise solution.

Ne pourrait-on pas plutôt leur donner à faire un travail d'intérêt général, à la moldue pour leur montrer la chance qu'ils ont d'être sorciers ? Ses amis se moquent un peu d'elle. Qui accepterait de travailler comme un Moldu alors qu'un petit coup de baguette magique résout tous les problèmes ?

Les jumelles Patil auraient été des recrues formidables. Quelles combattantes exceptionnelles ! Mais elles aussi envisagent sérieusement des études de Droit. Elles veulent même se spécialiser. Parvati, la Griffondor, se tournerait vers le Droit Sorcier, clair, net, précis, concis, et Padma, la Serdaigle, se pencherait sur le Droit Moldu, beaucoup plus compliqué et très touffu. A elles deux, elles feront des juristes remarquables ! Dans un procès, malheur à leurs adversaires !

L' Université de Médicomagie attire aussi plusieurs élèves. Millicent Bulstrode veut devenir gynécomage. Elle a accouché dans un hôpital pour Moldus et apprécie certaines inventions de leur médecine. Elle veut combiner les deux méthodes pour le mieux-être des femmes sorcières. Elle est très volontaire. Elle ira loin.

Londubat se voit apothicaire, Goyle jardinier herboriste et Susan Bones infirmière. Lavande Brown se dirige vers la HESA, la Haute Ecole Sorcière d' Administration. Zabini envisage de reprendre les affaires de son père et optera pour les ECAMM, les Etudes Commerciales Autant Magiques que Moldues. Les autres hésitent encore. Le plus bizarre, c'est Dean Thomas qui s'est déjà inscrit dans un Cours Supérieur d' Astrologie Avancée et se destine à la carrière de ... Devin !

Enfin, tout cela n'arrange pas les affaires de Kingsley Shacklebolt ! Où va-t-il recruter des Aurors si cette promotion de Poudlard boude le métier ? Evidemment, il y a moins de travail depuis la mort du Lord Noir – merci Potter ! - mais il reste quelques-uns de ses disciples. Le chef des Aurors soupire. Que doit-il enseigner aujourd'hui à ces élèves si doués et si frivoles ? Ah oui ! Le sortilège d' Aveuglement et surtout son contresortilège !

**Fin avril, un soir, dans la chambre de Grégory Goyle. **

Blaise, Pansy, Théo, Millicent et Draco, tous les « Vert et Argent » sont réunis autour de Greg. La présence d'un « Rouge et Or » détonne un peu mais Draco n'a pas de secret pour son Griffon personnel.

Trois bras gauches sont découverts et sur les trois avant-bras, à la place d'une vilaine Marque Noire, figure maintenant un simple serpent tatoué. Celui de Greg et celui de Théo sont d'un joli vert pistache. Celui de Draco a quelques écailles rouges.

« Mais enfin, Drake, pourquoi est-ce que ton serpent est bicolore ? Tu as utilisé par hasard une spore rouge ? Le professeur Snape a bien dit à Greg que le tatouage prenait la couleur des spores ajoutées au baume. D'accord, c'est joli mais ce n'est pas très Serpentard.

-Comme tu dis, Théo, c'est un hasard. Ou alors, Potter a mal dosé le mélange avec le baume. Tu connais sa maîtrise en matière de potions !

-N'importe quoi ! C'est toi qui as fait le mélange ! Mais finalement, je l'aime bien ton tatouage. Je vais m'en faire faire un, moi aussi. Un lion, bien entendu. Rouge avec un rien de vert, peut-être ?

-Arrêtez vos chamailleries, reprend Pansy. Moi, ce qui m'intéresse, c'est ton voyage en France, Greg. Raconte-nous encore tes exploits. C'est vrai que tu t'es trompé trois fois de destination ?

-J'aurais voulu vous y voir. Je ne pouvais pas transplaner directement chez le sorcier français, Séraphin Després. Alors je me suis renseigné auprès du Service des Transports au Ministère. Là, une sorcière très aimable m'a conseillé de prendre d'abord l'Eurostar de Londres à Paris. C'est un train moldu qui passe sous la Manche.

-Rah ! Tu as voyagé sous la mer ? Ça doit être encore plus traumatisant que de voler au-dessus sur le dos d'un Sombral !

-Mais non ! On passe dans un tunnel et le train est très rapide. Rien à voir avec le Poudlard Express. C'est à Paris que ça s'est gâté, dans le quartier sorcier qui se trouve derrière le Sacré Cœur. C'est une grande église sur une sorte de colline, la butte Montmartre. Il y a là un petit terrain de transplanage qui te permet d'aller n'importe où, dans toute la France. Il suffit de donner le nom de la ville à la statue d'un génie ailé et hop ! Tu t'envoles !

-Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

-Tu sais combien il y en a, en France, des « Mont Saint quelque chose » ? J'avais oublié le nom exact et je me suis retrouvé au Mont Saint Vincent, dans un pré au milieu des vaches, au Mont Saint Jean dans une cave à vin et au Mont Saint Martin devant une ancienne église romane, avant de retrouver le bon, le Mont Saint Michel ! Et encore ! J'ai atterri les pieds dans l'eau parce que c'était marée haute ! Enfin les voyages forment la jeunesse !

-Tu n'as pas parlé du taureau au milieu des vaches !

-Ni du propriétaire de la cave qui te prenait pour un voleur !

-Ni de cette dame charmante qui croyait que tu étais un touriste anglais égaré et qui voulait absolument t'offrir une tasse de thé !

-Ouais ! C'est drôle seulement quand on le raconte ! Mais sur le moment, il faut improviser ! Et vite !

-Ah ! Greg en toréro ! rigole Millicent.

-Combien tu lui en as acheté, de bouteilles, au propriétaire de la cave ? susurre Théo.

-Darjeeling or Earl Grey, Sir ? lance Pansy d'une voix pointue.

Ils éclatent tous de rire. Même Greg qui rit encore plus fort que les autres. C'est si bon de se retrouver ensemble, heureux, délivrés d'une Marque honteuse, lavés de toute souillure. Théo pense qu'il pourra bientôt avoir une relation plus intime avec Luca Darnec, sans rougir en se déshabillant. Cette horreur sur son bras était la seule chose qui l'empêchait encore de céder à son Pouffsouffle.

Harry s'appuie contre l'épaule de Draco. Même la trace noire qu'ils portaient tous les deux au cou n'a pas résisté au baume. Les mauvais souvenirs s'effacent. Il faut profiter de tous les moments de bonheur qui passent. Et ça, les deux amoureux savent faire. Il est tard et la bouteille de Whisky pur feu est vide. Si on allait se coucher ?

0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o

**Mai**** . LE fameux match de Quidditch que tout le monde attend ! **

Récapitulons. Serdaigle a perdu ses trois matchs – Boot, démission ! - Pouffsouffle en a gagné un – Merci Weasley ! - Serpentard et Griffondor sont à égalité, deux partout. - Bravo les coatchs ! - Il reste LE match entre ces deux dernières équipes. Le gagnant de ce samedi remportera la Coupe. Ça va saigner !

Les tribunes du stade de Quidditch sont pleines à craquer. L'une est intégralement rouge et or. Bannières, drapeaux, écharpes, toute la panoplie ! Colin Crivey est seul, Lucinda soutient son équipe, c'est normal. Le jeune sorcier a le cœur un peu serré. La dernière fois, Luna était là, avec son chapeau de lion qui rugissait ...

La tribune d'en face est vert et argent. En plus de leurs emblèmes colorés, les supporters ont prévu des trompes, des klaxons et des crécelles. Ce sont eux qui font le plus de bruit. Cela compense le fait que dans les autres tribunes, il y a un peu plus de rouge que de vert. .. Heu ...Beaucoup plus pour être franc.

Même Millicent Bullstrode-Flint est à Poudlard pour une fois. Et si Serpentard gagne, ce qu'elle espère bien, elle restera à l'école jusqu'au lendemain pour faire la fête avec les autres. Son fils Arctarus lui pardonnera son retard. De toute façon, il aimera le Quidditch, comme son père, comme son oncle Marcus et comme toute sa famille ! .

Tous les professeurs sont là. Janus Turpin, le futur Directeur en profite pour discuter avec Minerva. Le Ministère a trouvé des remplaçants pour les cours de Potions et de Métamorphoses. Des sorciers très compétents. Des gens bien. Et que pense-telle de Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin ? N'est-elle pas un peu jeune pour le poste de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal ? ... Une Auror membre de l'Ordre du Phénix ? Ah ! Très bien ! Très bien !

Et c'est LE match ! Les deux équipes s'élancent dans les airs sous les acclamations de la foule. Madame Bibine, très émue car c'est le dernier match qu'elle arbitre, libère les cognards et le vif d'or. Le souaffle passe déjà de main en main. Et c'est parti ! Les fusées rouges ou vertes se croisent, se frôlent, s'évitent, reviennent à la charge. Le ballet aérien anime le ciel d'un bleu de myosotis.

Les équipes sont de force égale. Un peu plus d'agilité chez les Rouge et Or. Un peu plus de vélocité chez les Vert et Argent. Les passes s'enchaînent. Des buts sont marqués de part et d'autres. Les batteurs et leurs cognards dégagent le passage pour les poursuiveurs rapides. Ginny Weasley a une pointe de vitesse remarquable. En face d'elle, le capitaine et gardien de but William Harper a fort à faire.

Jusque maintenant, tout se passe bien. Pas d'agressions, pas de coups tordus, ni d'un côté, ni de l'autre. Sur la pelouse, en bas du terrain, les deux coatchs encouragent leurs équipes de la voix et du geste. Ils la veulent cette victoire, l'un comme l'autre ! Surtout l'un, le dénommé Malfoy qui voit là sa dernière chance de battre le dénommé Potter, son ennemi intime et son amant tout aussi intime.

Les deux attrapeurs survolent le terrain en boucle, les yeux grands ouverts. Malcom Baddock monte le tout nouveau balai de compétition, l'Etoile Filante. Son adversaire, Euan Abercrombie, reste fidèle à l'Eclair de feu, version manche courbe, un peu moins rapide mais beaucoup plus maniable. Son coach, Harry Potter, lui a appris toutes les figures acrobatiques utiles à la chasse au vif. Là encore, les équipes sont à égalité.

Cela fait deux plombes maintenant que le match est engagé. Il est passionnant. La chaleur se fait sentir, la soif aussi. Les elfes passent parmi les spectateurs avec des boissons fraîches et des sorbets . Tout le monde est en attente. La petite balle ailée n'est pas encore entrée en scène. En fait, elle attend son heure. Elle survole le terrain de très haut, jaugeant les adversaires en présence.

**Moi, Bibi, vif d'or de compétition, gage de victoire. **

_« Je les regarde évoluer tout en bas, pour avoir une vue d'ensemble. Des verts contre des rouges ... Oui, la première chose que nous enseignent nos instructeurs, c'est à distinguer les couleurs. Les humains ne nous intéressent pas, seul compte leur signe distinctif. Pauvre Mimi qui a été réformé parce qu'il était daltonien ! _

_Je vais descendre un peu pour observer leurs techniques de jeu et m'y adapter. On nous apprend bien sûr à être malins et à déjouer toutes les attaques. Un bon vif d'or ne se laisse pas attraper au bout de cinq minutes par le premier venu. C'est arrivé à Fifi et il a eu un blâme et trois mois de mise à pied. _

_Ces deux équipes me semblent d'un bon niveau. Je vais les tester pour évaluer leur puissance de réaction. Je fonce en piqué et je passe sous le nez du petit vert qui vire sec et me poursuit. Pas assez rapide, mon bonhomme ! Ah ! Le rouge s'y met aussi. Trop tard ! Je suis déjà hors d'atteinte. Ce n'était qu'un petit essai, une mise en bouche ! Deux minutes de vol du moustique, fulgurant et invisible, et j'y retourne pour un premier grand jeu._

_Je fonce vers le rouge et je m'arrête pile en face de lui. Une seconde et hop ! J'enchaîne un virage sur l'aile et un looping. Ça marche à tous les coups ! Une figure de base que Gigi doublait toujours pour la gloire jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, il s'écrase au sol comme une crêpe. Deux ailes cassées et la réforme, direct ! N'essayez pas d'épater la galerie, nous disaient nos instructeurs. Ils ont bien raison !_

_Amusons-nous un peu. Le rouge a démarré derrière moi, le vert l'a suivi, ils sont côte à côte dans mon sillage. Un bon renversement arrière, une vrille et les voilà semés ! Trop facile ! J'arrive près du but rouge, le gardien me voit et appelle son attrapeur avec de grands gestes et pendant ce temps-là, pouf ! un vert lui colle un but ! Ça hurle dans les tribunes ! Wouah ! Quel sport magnifique que le Quidditch ! _

_Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je dois tenir la cadence. Allons titiller un peu le vert ! Je descends mollement en spirale à quelques pieds de lui. Il embraie aussitôt, le rouge cramponné à ses basques. Ils tendent déjà la main vers moi, c'est tout juste s'ils ne crient pas victoire. Mauvaise pioche, les petits ! Une ruade, un tonneau, une boucle avant et les pauvres se regardent, ahuris, ne sachant pas où je suis passé. Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! C'est trop drôle ! _

_Je les laisse mijoter dans leur déception et je m'élance à l'autre bout du terrain. Les rouges se passent le souaffle à toute vitesse. Un cognard siffle tout près de mon aile gauche, je m'éloigne en cloche. Le gardien vert encaisse un but et tout à coup, une ombre plane au-dessus de moi. Houla ! Il est temps de prendre le large. _

_Je plonge tout droit vers le sol et voilà-t-y pas que le vert tente une feinte de Wronski ? Il va se tuer le pauvre ! Mais non ! Il est fort, très fort, il se redresse au dernier moment et me colle au train, rejoint par le rouge qui voltige sur son balai comme s'il était né avec ! Ho ho ! Ces deux-là sont retors ! Je dois me méfier. Disparaissons quelques instants. Virage serré à gauche, plongeon, remontée en chandelle et ... un peu de tranquillité. _

_Ça fait un grand quart d'heure qu'on s'active. Bon, puisque les deux couleurs se valent, je vais tenter la ruse de Kiki. Il faisait comme s'il avantageait un camp et provoquait des affrontements et même des bagarres entre joueurs. Ça lui permettait de s'éclipser et de prolonger la partie. C'est vrai ! Il ne faut pas oublier que plus nous passons de temps sur un terrain, plus nous bénéficions de repos compensatoire. Normal ! _

_Je vais donc asticoter le rouge. Je frôle ses cheveux, je lui chatouille la joue, je passe si près de ses yeux que je le fais loucher ! Un jeu d'enfant ! Le vert essaie de m'attraper et le rouge prend quelques claques et quelques griffures ! Tous les deux commencent à s'envoyer des noms d'oiseaux à la figure ! Les autres joueurs s'en mêlent ! L'arbitre vêtue de noir siffle à tout va ! Le pied ! _

_Le temps que tout rentre dans l'ordre, j'ai fait deux fois le tour du terrain. Les spectateurs m'acclament. Je suis le roi des airs ! Et soudain, c'est le drame ! Tout à ma vanité, je n'ai pas vu les deux couleurs se remettre en branle. Ils arrivent chacun d'un côté, l'un en face de l'autre, à grande vitesse et vlan ! Ils me prennent par surprise ! Moi, le grand Bibi, je me suis fait avoir comme un novice ! _

_Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bin's ! Ils me tiennent ... ils m'écrasent, oui ! entre leurs deux mains serrées. Leurs doigts sont entremêlés autour de moi, leurs poignets sont joints ... Ils sont face à face sur leur balai, ils descendent vers la pelouse en se disputant comme des strangulots en colère, ils sont rouges comme des tomates bien mûres ! Par Fortuna, déesse de la chance, ils m'ont attrapé tous les deux en même temps ! _

_Enfin, chance pour eux et malchance pour moi ! Aïe ! Mes ailes sont pliées, froissées, déchirées même ! Ils vont me tuer, les sauvages ! Et qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent, les deux-là, qui leur crient dessus ! Et tous les autres qui s'agglutinent autour de nous ! Ils vont leur dire de me lâcher, oui ! Mais non ! Le rouge et le vert tiennent bon. Chacun prétend qu'il a gagné. Moi qui voulais de la bagarre, je suis servi ! _

_# - # - # - # - # - #_

Baddock et Abercrombie sont au centre du terrain. Leurs équipes forment un cercle autour d'eux et de chaque côté des deux attrapeurs, leurs coachs respectifs, Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy, se vannent comme au bon vieux temps de leurs célèbres disputes, dressés l'un en face de l'autre sur leurs ergots en vrais coqs de combat.

-Tricheur ! Mauvais perdant ! clame le Serpentard.

-Cromb' l'a touché le premier ! rugit le Griffondor.

-Jamais de la vie ! Dis à ton crapaud de lâcher le vif !

-Sûrement pas ! On a gagné, prends-en ton parti !

-Gagné mon cul ! Les points sont pour nous !

-Quelle mauvaise foi ! Ton merdeux n'attraperait même pas une mouche malade !

-Ton empaffé n'est même pas capable de distinguer le vif du souaffle ! Aussi bigleux que toi du temps de ta jeunesse !

-Et toi ? Tu as filé au tien tous les coups tordus de tes anciens matchs ? Il ne manque plus que quelques Détraqueurs !

-Ça c'est une grave insulte, Griffondor ! Mais ça ne m'étonne pas ! Vous autres, vous êtes prêts à tout pour une victoire ! Regarde ton copain Weasmoche ! On dirait qu'il va exploser comme une grenade trop mûre !

-Laisse mes amis en dehors de ça, Serpentard ! Toujours le même ! Aucun fairplay ! Tout dans l'esbroufe ! Madame Bibine, vous l'avez vu comme moi ! Dites à son minus de lâcher NOTRE vif !

-Messieurs ! Messieurs ! Un peu de calme ! J'ai profité de votre dispute pour regarder l'action au ralenti grâce à la multiplette de Monsieur MacMillan. Et ...

-Et ...

-ET ...

-Les deux attrapeurs ont touché le vif en même temps, dit la voix de Madame Bibine amplifiée par un Sonorus. Au centième de seconde près.. Je n'ai jamais vu ça de ma vie. Je partage donc les cent cinquante points en deux, soixante quinze points pour chaque équipe. Et comme vous étiez aussi à égalité au nombre de buts, je déclare les deux équipes ex æquo. Griffondor et Serpentard vainqueurs à égalité ! Félicitations ! »

Un grand silence règne sur le stade. Tous les spectateurs sont pétrifiés. Soudain éclatent deux énormes éclats de rire. Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy se tapent sur les cuisses, donnent des bourrades dans le dos de leurs attrapeurs et finissent par tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre, hoquetant, s'étouffant , pleurant presque de rire.

Tout le stade se lève d'un coup. Ça hurle, ça chante, ça lance les bonnets et les écharpes en l'air, ça souffle dans les trompes, ça tape des pieds, c'est le plus beau match de Quidditch de toute l'histoire de Poudlard ! Ça se fête ! Limonade et champagne pour tout le monde ! Ah ! On s'en souviendra du dernier match de l'année ! Vive le Quidditch !

- # - # - # - # - #

_-Heu ... Merci de m'avoir enfin lâché ... Quelqu'un pourrait s'occuper de moi ? J'aurais besoin d'un petit remontant, là ... Ha ! Bibi ! C'est la gloire ! Ton nom va entrer dans l'histoire ! ..._

O _ O _ O _ O _ O _

_**Juin**__** . Dernier mois d'une dernière année. **_

Chacun dans leur chambre mais la porte de communication ouverte, Harry et Draco travaillent. Les ASPIC ont lieu dans quelques jours. C'est le moment de donner un dernier coup de collier. Harry relit attentivement ses premiers cours de potions et Draco révise les théorèmes et axiomes de l'arithmancie combinatoire.

Bien sûr, il fait très beau dans le parc, les élèves plus jeunes trempent leurs pieds dans l'eau du lac et se font chatouiller par le calmar géant. Mais cette atmosphère de pré-vacances n'incite pas aux efforts de réflexion et de mémoire. Dehors, les deux étudiants auraient du mal à se concentrer sur leur travail et ils penseraient à des choses beaucoup plus intéressantes que la potion Réveil Dynamique ou le Principe des Nombres Réciproques.

Même si une toute petite partie de leur âme sœur sent constamment la présence de sa moitié, ils ne se regardent pas. Ils savent d'instinct comment se comporter l'un vis à vis de l'autre. Pas d'envahissement de l'espace vital, pas de prison affective ! Au contraire ! La profondeur de leurs sentiments leur permet de se sentir totalement libres.

Harry n'est pas jaloux quand il voit son beau blond sourire à d'autres garçons et Draco ne râle pas quand son brun préféré passe du temps avec Granger, Weasley ou ses copains sont parfaitement à l'aise en société. Ils savent que quand ils seront seuls, un seul regard échangé les fera immédiatement chavirer dans leur univers personnel et enchanté.

Harry l'a compris très vite, Draco a eu un peu plus de mal à l'admettre. Il est d'un naturel possessif. Mais c'est à cette première condition que leur amour perdure et même qu'il grandit de jour en jour, de nuit en nuit aussi bien sûr. Ils sont liés si étroitement que leur liberté est totale.

Ils s'aiment, ils ne pourraient pas se passer l'un de l'autre mais ils n'éprouvent pas le besoin d'être sans arrêt collés l'un à l'autre. Ils sont « âmes sœurs » et c'est beaucoup plus enrichissant qu'une simple passion humaine. Ils ont en cela une chance inouïe et l'apprécie à sa juste valeur. Sentir la présence proche de l'autre suffit à les rendre heureux. Un regard, un sourire, une pensée même ... C'est rien et tout à la fois.

Evidemment, ils ne sont pas toujours d'accord et leur dernière prise de bec mémorable sur le terrain de Quidditch en est la preuve ! Leurs idées sont différentes sur de nombreux points, l'esprit Serpentard est incompatible avec l'esprit Griffondor en d'innombrables occasions. Mais ça ne les empêche pas de s'entendre sur l'essentiel.

L'essentiel est ailleurs. Leurs origines, leur culture, leurs six années de détestation n'ont rien à y voir. Ils se sont trouvés et malgré leur jeune âge, ils connaissent la puissance de leur lien. Même s'ils étaient séparés par des milliers de milles ou tout simplement par les aléas de la vie, ils ne font qu'un. Alors, d'une chambre à l'autre et la porte ouverte ...

Bon, nous nous égarons. Reprenons ... Les Nombres Réciproques ... La potion Réveil Dynamique ...

\ o / \ o / \ o / \ o / \ o /

**ASPIC, Accumulation de Sorcellerie Particulièrement Intensive et Contraignante. **

Dans la Grande Salle transformée en salle d'examen, les élèves de septième année planchent et soupirent.

Astronomie, questions à choix multiples :

Dans la Constellation de la Croix du Sud, comment nomme-t-on un important amas d'étoiles brillantes : 1- le diadème de rubis 2- la couronne de diamants 3- le collier de perles 4- la boîte à bijoux.

«_ Aucune idée ! Mais j'emmènerais bien Harry l'admirer en vrai, moi, la Croix du Sud ! Le Brésil ? La Nouvelle Zélande ? Tahiti peut-être ? Allez, réponse 2 au hasard. » _

Défenses contre les forces du Mal, un parchemin d'au moins cinq pouces. 

Définissez le vampirisme. Précisez la différence fondamentale entre un vampire originel et un vampire élémentaire.

« _Heureusement qu'il n'y a aucun signe de vampirisme dans la lignée de Draco ! En tous cas, j'aurais aimé être son Calice ! ... Mais qu'est-ce que je dis là ! Je SUIS son Calice et il est le MIEN ! ... Enfin, il est hors de question que j'écrive ça sur mon parchemin ! Voyons voir ... Le vampirisme est l'état de ..._

Botanique, croquis avec légende.

Dessinez un Géranium Cornu, racine, tige, feuilles et fleurs. Précisez en quoi il diffère du Géranium des Balcons moldu

«_ Facile ! J'en ai fait pousser cet été dans l'Ile ! ... J'aimerais bien m'y installer pour quelque temps, dans l'Ile magique, moi ! ( soupir ) ... Tiens ! Je demanderai conseil au professeur Snape. Il a eu une bonne idée à propos du baume contre les brûlures. J'espère que le Ministère appréciera sa proposition. Alors ... Le Géranium Moldu, de la Famille des Géraniées, ... _

Métamorphoses, exposé. 

Qu'est-ce qu'un Animagus ? Comment connaître votre forme Animagus ? Quel cursus doit-on suivre pour devenir Animagus ? Que dit la loi sorcière à ce sujet ?

_« Animagus ... J'aimerais être un Sombral. Quelle beauté ! Quelle puissance ! Je pourrais me mêler à leurs hardes. Peut-être même que je comprendrais leur langage, comme Potter ... Trois ans d'études à l'Université de Lvov, en Ukraine, du côté des Carpates ... Hum ... Ça mérite réflexion. ... _

Etude des Moldus, récit

Racontez une aventure qui vous est arrivée lors d'un contact, volontaire ou non, avec le monde moldu. Quelle leçon en avez-vous tirée ?

« _Une maternité ... un métro ... un MacDo ... du shopping ... un train rapide ... une excursion agréable ...une enfance passée dans un placard sous un escalier, mais ça, inutile d'en parler ... un petit hôtel pour abriter une nuit d'amour ... Y en a des choses à dire ... ou pas ... sur le monde des Moldus ! _

Ouf ! C'est terminé ! Ça c'est plutôt bien passé ! Seule, Hermione Granger chipote un peu sur deux ou trois réponses. La routine ! Résultats fin juin. Et la semaine prochaine, place aux BUSE, Brevets Universels de Sorcellerie Elémentaire. A votre tour, les élèves de cinquième année ! Pour nous, c'est déjà les vacances !

On en profite pour lancer quelques invitations. Toute la promotion doit se retrouver fin juillet au mariage de Blaise et de Pansy. Le 15 août, ce sera celui de Ron et d'Hermione. Harry et Draco seront témoins aux deux. Réjouissances en perspective !

Pour eux, pas de cérémonie publique. Ils ont prévus d'échanger le Serment d' Union en secret, une nuit de pleine lune, au centre du cercle de pierres de Stonehenge. Les menhirs millénaires leur porteront bonheur. Et ensuite, voyage, voyage !

**Une bonne nouvelle ! **

Ministère de la Magie.

Amedeo Dragnus, Premier Adjoint du Ministre de la Magie, Londres,

à

Severus Snape, au Mont Saint Michel, France.

Monsieur le professeur,

En réponse à votre lettre, nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer que votre proposition concernant une nouvelle méthode de dépistage des Mangemorts a été étudiée avec attention par le Magenmagot et qu'elle a été retenue pour de prochains essais.

En effet, nous sommes actuellement confrontés à une série de manifestations organisées par les mères de jeunes Mangemorts emprisonnés à Azkaban. Elles prétendent que leurs fils étaient soumis à l' Impérium et qu'ils n'ont pas commis les crimes qu'on leur reproche. Elles défilent pendant des heures autour de la Fontaine de la Fraternité en criant des slogans et en brandissant des pancartes hostiles aux Juges et aux Aurors.

Ce désordre perturbe le travail de tous et a un impact déplorable sur les sorciers étrangers de passage. Aussi, le Magenmagot a-t-il décidé à l'unanimité de lever la sanction de bannissement qui vous retient hors de notre pays et vous invite à nous rejoindre le plus vite possible pour un complément d'information, des essais sous surveillance impartiale et une homologation, suivie éventuellement de l'adoption définitive de votre méthode.

Comptant sur votre retour prochain à Londres, je puis vous assurer, professeur, en mon nom et en celui de tous mes collègues, de notre bienveillante attention et de notre sympathie sincère.

Amedeo Dragnus, PAMM.

Severus attendait une réponse à son courrier, envoyé au Ministère par sa chouette Ivory, mais cette missive dépasse toutes ses espérances. Il relit deux fois la lettre pour être bien sûr qu'elle lui accorde une grâce totale et que son exil est terminé. Il doit un grand merci à Grégory Goyle !

Après bien des aventures, le jeune Serpentard avait débarqué chez Séraphin Després. Il avait raconté l'expérience faite avec le baume au Millepertuis mélangé aux spores vertes. Et pour preuve de ses dires, il avait montré son avant-bras et le petit tatouage remplaçant la Marque des Ténèbres.

Le professeur Snape avait été stupéfait. L'idée d'utiliser les lycoperdons dans ce cas précis ne lui était jamais venue à l'esprit. Comme quoi, il fallait faire confiance à la jeunesse pour trouver des solutions novatrices.

Cependant, il avait su immédiatement que le remède miracle n'aurait pas d'effet sur lui. Il a vraiment été Mangemort et il a tué le professeur Dumbledore. Il en avait fait la démonstration à Greg qui en avait été désolé. Mais il avait encouragé le jeune Serpentard à faire profiter Théodore et Draco de sa découverte.

C'est alors que l'idée leur était venue : Pourquoi ne pas proposer ce baume comme test pour séparer les vrais Mangemorts de ceux qui ne l'étaient que par force ? Greg pensait en particulier au père de Vincent qui ne méritait pas de finir ses jours à Azkaban.

Il avait insisté pour que le professeur présente cette idée comme étant la sienne, se doutant bien que personne ne le croirait, lui, un simple petit étudiant de Poudlard. Et ça avait marché ! Merlin soit loué !

Severus regarde encore le parchemin apporté par un gros hibou grand-duc du Ministère et non par une minuscule chouette des clochers. Il l'embrasserait bien ! La lettre ! Pas le hibou ! Et puis tout à coup, il s'aperçoit de la présence de Séraphin. Le vieux sorcier sourit. Il a tout de suite compris que le hibou apportait une bonne nouvelle.

« Vous allez me quitter, Severus, annonce-t-il comme une évidence.

-Pas pour longtemps, je vous rassure, Maître Séraphin. Les derniers essais de votre élixir sont prometteurs, nous sommes sur la bonne voie, j'en suis sûr. Je m'en voudrais de vous abandonner en si bon chemin. Juste quelques semaines à Londres et je vous rejoins. Mais j'y pense ! Pourquoi n'en profiteriez-vous pas pour passer quelque temps dans l'Ile dont je vous ai parlé ? Bolby s'occuperait de vous avec Gudule, votre elfe !

-Quitter le Mont ? Impossible, Severus ... Quoique ... Vous m'avez bien dit que vous aviez installé un petit laboratoire dans votre cottage ? Hm ! J'y réfléchirai ...

/o\ /o\ /o\ /o\ /o\

**Fin d'année scolaire. **

Les jours s'effilochent Plus de cours, les professeurs corrigent les examens. Il fait chaud et l'on fait trempette ... Un grand pique-nique sur l'herbe verte du parc ... Un dernière visite aux Sombrals ... Harry leur demande s'ils iront dans l'Ile cet été

-Oui, répond Tzwir, mais ce sera le tour d'une autre harde. Mes femelles vont bientôt mettre bas. Nous ne pourrons plus voyager Mais nous y retournerons dans quatre ou cinq ans quand nos jeunes seront devenus adultes. Adieu, Sangs Chauds ! Nous avons été heureux de vous connaître.

On commence à préparer les malles. Comme le faisait Luna, autrefois ... il y a si longtemps et c'est pourtant si proche ... on colle des affichettes pour retrouver des objets égarés ou proposer des objets trouvés.

Perdu chaussette jaune. Trouvé chaussette verte. Echange possible.

Trouvé lettre d'amour, sans en-tête et sans signature. Traces de larmes visibles au centre. Voir ci-dessous.

Perdu boursouflet rose. Si trouvé, en prendre soin jusqu'à la rentrée. Merci.

Trouvée belle mornille d'argent toute neuve. Echange contre vieux gallion d'or, même tout moche.

Perdue jumelle Patil. Trouvée jumelle Bulstrode. Cherche espèce correspondante.

Perdu Harry Potter. Que faire ? Où le trouver ? Cherche Draco Malfoy; pauvre cloche ! Qui est l'auteur de cette petite annonce stupide ? Moi ! Non, moi ! Je vous dis que c'est moi ! C'est lui ! Non c'est elle ! Qui elle ? C'est ROMILDA !

Et c'est le dernier matin. Le Poudlard Express attend à la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Embrassades, larmes, promesses qu'on ne tiendra pas ... Chacun s'en va de son côté comme s'envolent au vent les spores de lycoperdons ! Adieu notre jeunesse ! Bonjour l'avenir de toutes les couleurs ! .

FIN ? Pas encore !

**Quelques jours plus tard, à Poudlard. **

« Severus ! Je suis heureuse de vous voir avant mon départ ! Vous avez une mine splendide !

-Vous aussi, Minerva ! Mais que se passe-t-il au château ? Pourquoi les elfes courent-ils dans tous les sens ?

-Vous ne le croirez jamais, Severus ! Pour la première fois de leur vie, ils partent en vacances, en plusieurs groupes évidemment. On ne peut laisser Poudlard complètement vide. Je pars moi-même demain, avec le premier contingent. Nous allons dans l'Ile magique par le Magicobus jusqu'à la côte. Ensuite nous ferons appel au capitaine Fringant. Monsieur Rusard et Miss Teigne accompagneront le deuxième groupe. Le troisième partira ensuite avec Madame Pince, le quatrième en dernier avec Madame Pomfresh. N'est-ce pas magnifique ?

-Mais enfin, Minerva, les elfes vont s'ennuyer en vacances ! Ils ne savent que travailler !

-C'est le moment pour eux d'apprendre des choses nouvelles : paresser, se bronzer au soleil, faire du sport ... Nager, ils savent tous, ils iront pêcher, ramasser des coquillages ! Ils vont A-DO-RER !

-Merveilleux, Minerva ! ... Heu ... Je ne vous connaissais pas ce penchant pour la plaisanterie ! Elle est très bonne !

-Mais je ne plaisante pas Severus ! ... Oh ! A propos ! J'ai quelque chose à vous montrer. »

**L'ancienne Directrice et l'ex professeur de potions devant une image immobile, projetée sur le mur par la lumière du télescope. **

_« Grand Salazar ! Le champ de bataille juste avant l'explosion ! Le Maître des Ténèbres contre le Prince de Lumière ! On dirait que les Avada vont jaillir de leurs mains ! Quel instant tragique ! J'en ai le ventre tordu d'angoisse ! Comme ce terrible jour-là ! ... » _

-Dites-moi, Severus ... C'est bien vous ici, à gauche, à une trentaine de pieds, derrière Lord Voldemort ?

-En effet, Minerva, j'étais à ma place, derrière mon Maître, prêt à le défendre envers et contre tout.

-N'ironisez pas, Severus. J'ai bien étudié cette scène. Je n'étais pas présente donc j'ai pu me mettre à la place de chacune des personnes figurant sur cette image, sans idée préconçue. .

-Où voulez-vous en venir, Minerva ? _Merlin ! A-t-elle deviné ? ... _

-Votre bras tendu semble montrer que vous visiez un Auror, derrière Hermione Granger.

-Oui, en effet. _Elle sait !_

-Mais votre main, elle, est tournée vers une autre personne. Votre baguette est pointée sur ... Lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Minerva a chuchoté ces derniers mots, comme si les personnages de l'image pouvaient l'entendre.

-Pourquoi ? ajoute-t-elle dans un souffle.

-Si Potter n'avait pas eu la force, moi, je l'aurais tué. Je me l'étais juré. En mémoire d'Elle.

-Severus ! Comme vous l'aimiez !

FIN définitive.

Merci d'avoir lu jusque là. Si ça vous a plu, je vous en prie, dites-le.


End file.
